Atmosphere
by Christie Hart
Summary: Having been imprisoned for the last twelve years, Princess Isabelle is the last person you'd think to be the savior of the Royal Cullen family, but she is. And she's going to do it. She's going to save them all. AU.
1. Lyrebird: Chapter I

***crawls from out of hole* Hello, precious readers! I know it's been a while since I've posted anything, but here I am rejoining society (fanfic society?), and getting my newest story started. A few things you should know:**

 **1\. This will probably be the longest A/N you'll see in this story.**

 **2\. "Atmosphere" is my first AU I've posted, so it will have a different feel to my other stories.**

 **3\. There will be a bit of terminology to keep up with, but don't worry, I won't make it too overwhelming. In case you ever need explaining, I'll include a "Terminology" section at the end of each chapter to help out.**

 **4\. So far, this story will be unBeta'd so all mistakes are mine.** **  
**

 **5\. This story will occur in 3 major parts (all of which will be posted in this story). Don't worry, this isn't a "Camp" scenario where I'll stop part way through. *Throws shade at self.***

 **6\. Update on my other stories: I'm still, painfully, trying to finish Camp Part II, but for now we'll say it's on hiatus. As for my baby, LoMPW, I'm considering doing a few epilogue chapters, so I'll let you know when that's definitely a thing to look out for. I had so much fun writing the story and reading your reviews from it, so I'm inspired to keep the story alive.**

 **7\. Almost all of the characters in this story aren't mine, but I hope you'll enjoy how I've used them.**

 **AND LASTLY,**

 **Please enjoy, and don't hesitate to ask me anything. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **Part I: Lyrebird**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _I am a bird._

 _I am a pathetic, feeble bird._

Isa thinks this every time she returns to the dome shaped, suspended cage that Aro has built for her. One by one she tucks her wings in, keeping them as close to her body as she can while she slips through the iron bars. The guard slams the sliver of a door behind her, and disappears without a second look. She learned a long time ago that he had no pity for her.

Now accommodated with more space, she relaxes her wings, allowing them to brush against the cushions of her bed that lies on the floor. Aro had at least thought to furnish the bottom of the cage with bedding, and the walls with shelves to hold her meager belongings –most of which are books. She plucks a worn novel from its place, and reads it as if she hasn't already read it a thousand times.

 _Since the beginning of time the sun and moon have been in battle. It has been a battle of domination, each wanting to occupy the sky. And so, a pact was made between two families to ensure the equal distribution of power. Both extraterrestrial bodies would occupy the sky for eleven hours, and two hours each day would be allowed for transition. In this way, both the children of the moon and the children of the sun would have power in their lands, and learn to coexist. But there are people, those who do not understand the importance of this equilibrium, who look to destroy the foundation of the land. This is why guardians have been placed to ensure balance, so that in the event of disorder the land will persevere._

With a sigh she shuts the book, unable to get through the first page. She stands and makes her way to the boundaries of her prison, and shakes the bars. She knows she cannot escape; she no longer even tries. No, Bella shakes them as a means of creating a noise to fill the silence. The action is short lived as she soon grows anxious, and stops herself from the frantic movement. Anxiety is a feeling, and Isa has learned that feelings have no place in this Volturian Castle.

Feelings have no place in a pathetic, feeble bird.

~lyrebird~

"Isabelle," a familiar voice calls Isa from her slumber, " _T'es exerefatu es?_ "

"I am awake now," Isa answers. "I was wondering when you'd come."

Immediately, a sense of calmness comes over Isa. The corners of her lips upturn slightly, as she reaches a hand through the cage. Jane is at Isa's side in a second, and accepts the outstretched hand.

"How are you sister?" Jane asks.

"Fine," Isa answers, the same as always, "And you?"

"I am doing well," Jane says, "I-I talked with father about you."

Isa snatches her hand back, "Jane-,"

"He's agreed to allow you more hours at night to be free," she smiles.

Isa's expression remains unanimated, "He doesn't know the meaning of freedom."

"Don't…please don't speak like that before someone hears you," Jane begs, "At least you won't be in here for eighteen hours."

"I'm sorry," Isa sighs, "You're right. Thank you."

"Do not thank me," Jane shakes her head, "For I have truly done nothing for you."

A silence settles between them. Understandably, the topic of Isa's confinement has always been one of tension between them. Isa knows it's not Jane's fault that she's locked in a cage. Isa is forever fated to the prison because of Aro's hate for her mother's actions. Nevertheless, Jane feels guilty that she receives so much preference from her father, and that her half-sister is subject to his wrath.

Jane breaks the silence, "Are you ready?"

Isa nods, and unstrings the back of her corset before slipping her arms through the mesh sleeves. Once she releases the fabric, the dress pools at her waist, leaving the top half of her torso bare. Afterwards, she pulls the tresses of her white hair onto her right shoulder, and reveals the intricate design on her left shoulder. Meanwhile, Jane prepares the tools she brought with her, starting with cleaning the needle, and then pouring the dye.

"I don't understand why you still do this," Jane mutters as she starts pricking Isa's skin with the needle, "If any insignia inspector were to check this, they'd charge you with fraud. It'd be better if you had nothing at all."

"How would I explain that to anyone, Jane, when I've no idea what it means myself?" Isa sucks in a sharp breath, as she endures the sting of the tattoo.

"You know how important the insignia is," Isa finishes.

Jane pauses a moment during the tattooing process, and Isa knows that she is admiring Isa's authentic insignia, the one that had appeared from her birth. The intricate design of stars and fire begins mid back, below her wings, and stretches down to the base of her spine. With each year the design becomes more complex, resulting in what looks like a painted masterpiece on Isa's skin. Every moonchild and sunchild is born with an insignia; sunchildren have the design of the sun on their left shoulder, while moonchildren have the design of the moon on their right shoulder. Each design is like a fingerprint –unique to its owner. Every year, at the time of birth, the body generates an addition to the design. Isa's insignia is inexplicable as it is located in the center of her back, and is of neither the sun, nor the moon; she is sure it exists on no one else. She guesses that for this reason, her birth mother had begun a false insignia on her left shoulder to fool others into thinking Isa is a sunchild. Jane sighs before she continues to add to the false design.

 _Design…_ Isa snorts. The word 'design' makes the insignia seem so trivial when in reality the insignia is the core of one's being. To destroy the insignia would mean death. That is the only saving grace of Isa's falsehood –no one but Jane knows the location of her weakness.

"I'm nearly done," Jane says.

Isa sighs in relief, "It never gets easier."

"Unfortunately, I can only bestow pain –not relieve it," Jane jokes lightly.

But Isa does not chuckle in response. Jane expected as much –she couldn't remember the last time she heard her sister's laugh. With a sigh, she finishes the addition to the insignia, and then proceeds to pack her tools. Isa runs her fingers over the tattoo, and draws back a small amount of blood from the pinpricks.

"Would you like to be let out tonight?" Jane asks, pulling Isa out of her inspection of the blood on her fingertips.

"No," Isa answers immediately.

"But it's-,"

"I said no," Isa stops her abruptly. "Goodnight, sister."

Jane sighs and picks up her belongings. She leans in to press a kiss to her sister's cheek, but cannot because Isa has moved away from the bars. Isa sits naked with her knees drawn to her chest, her white hair a coat on her shoulders, an added shield to the bars of her cage. Her black eyes are unwavering as she stares at herself in her mirror, scrutinizing herself as closely as she had the blood on her hand. Jane often sees Isa in this position, and knows that at this point Isa is impossible to communicate with. All the same, she whispers before she leaves,

"Happy Birthday, Isa."

~lyrebird~

"Where is my _Osen?_ "

Isa tightens her dress around her shoulders and back as she sits up from her position of slumber. She releases her wings automatically and extends them just as she extends her arms for a good stretch. By the time Aro walks in, she is fully clothed, and sitting back on her heels.

"I am here, King Aro," she replies softly, hoping in vain that her answer will be so soft that he does not hear her, and will stop pursuing her. Of course, this doesn't happen.

"Have you been sleeping this entire time?" Aro smiles at Isa as he rounds the corner, "You lazy little thing."

Isa does not reply, but instead lowers her eyes to the ground out of habit. Aro's presence brings out a myriad of emotions within Isa. On the one hand, the hate she feels for this man is incredible; a quiet but steady, burning hatred. She hates the evil man he's become –the soulless tyrant that let nothing, not even his family, stand in the way of dominance. Aro's abilities have turned him into a power hungry demon, and Isa can say without exaggeration that he's ruined every life he's been involved in. What is worse? The same ability lies within Isa. She hates the fact that a piece of him resides in her. To look in the mirror is a painful reminder of this, and she often finds herself studying her appearance to desperately pick out the traits of herself that don't remind her of her father. Despite all of this, she cannot forget the father he had been, the man who had loved her, and treated her as if she were his world. Only now, that man no longer exists.

"Get up." He says. His words are soft like a suggestion, but the command is clear. Aro hardly ever needs to shout to get his point across. "Now, don't look so down. Did you think I forgot your birthday? Have I ever forgotten?"

Isa is silent once more.

"Answer me." Aro says.

"No, King Aro." She answers.

"Correct. I have never forgotten –does that not show how thoughtful I am, _Osen_? Would you like to see your present?"

Isa does want to see it, solely because she wants to destroy it. What were once genuine gifts of love had turned into apparatus of blackmail. So whenever Aro gives her a gift, she normally smashes it into as many pieces as she can manage.

"Here it is," Aro snaps his fingers, and in comes a servant with a box covered by a black, silk cloth. He unveils it quickly, his smile wide as he thrusts the box towards Isa.

Inside is a small black bird with a silver beak. It sits still in the box, so still that Isa wonders if it's dead.

She wouldn't put it past Aro to gift her a corpse.

"It is a songbird!" Aro chuckles with delight, "A songbird for my _songbird_. Do you not get it? I call you _Osen_ –and I have now presented you with one. I swear, Isabelle, you are really quite dense."

Finally Isa speaks up, "I do not want it."

Aro raises a brow, a smile still firmly on his face, "And why is that?"

"I will not let you cage anything else in here with me," Isa replies, "Birds are not meant to be kept in cages."

"Dangerous ones are," Aro grins wickedly.

Isa's cheeks flush at this, and she releases a short, angered breath. She quickly has to remind herself that there is no point in arguing with Aro. His interaction with her is merely a show –another move in his game of chess.

"Now, despite your ungratefulness, I will still give you this bird," Aro picks up the bird, and places it in Isa's hand. Before leaving he says, "Break it if you want, Isabelle, just like you have broken all my other gifts."

But Isa knows this is the one gift she will keep because despite what Aro says, she is not a killer. Though admittedly, she is tempted to end the thing's life, just so that it won't have to live in misery alongside her.

She sits in her cage with the bird, carefully holding it in her palm. The only sign that the thing is alive is the telltale fluttering of its heart.

"Can you not even open your eyes? You are a pitiful, fragile little thing," she spits at the bird, and places it atop her own wing. For the first time it moves on its own accord, settling itself on Isa's silver, feathered appendage. The bird adjusts its wings, and gets comfortable in its position. Isa can feel its little talons gently grasping her feathers and cartilage. She doesn't want to admit it, but the feeling warms her.

"At least you being here means I'm not alone," Isa admits into the silence.

* * *

 _ **Terminology**_

 _ **T'es exerefatu es**_ _–Are you awake? [Volturian]_

 _ **Insignia**_ – _the design that separates moonchildren from sunchildren. It's both an identifier, and the core of a supernatural being_. _Everyone has a unique variation of the basic design (kind of like fingerprints)._

 _ **Sunchildren**_ _–those born during the hours of the sun, and who have a sun insignia on their left shoulder_

 _ **Moonchildren**_ _–those born during the hours of the moon, and who have a moon insignia on their right shoulder_

 _ **Osen**_ – _Songbird [Volturian]_

* * *

In an effort to spread positivity, I'll be signing off with quotes, so here is my choice for this posting: 

"Sometimes people are beautiful. Not in looks. Not in what they say. Just in what they are."

― Markus Zusak, _I Am the Messenger_

Thanks for reading! ~CH


	2. Lyrebird: Chapter II

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **Part I: Lyrebird**

 **CHAPTER 2**

"Sing for me," Aro commands.

Like always, Isa gathers her brown skirt in her hands, and gets onto her knees. She sits back on her heels, and places her hands in her lap; this is the position Aro as deemed acceptable from her. Finally, she sings.

The throne room fills with her saccharine voice, causing every conversation to stop. Isa doesn't know it due to her lowered gaze, but every eye is on her. Her voice has brought many to tears and a few to their knees, but she herself is indifferent. What was once a gift is now a curse, ever since Aro made her his _songbird._

It hasn't always been like this. Isa hasn't always been treated as a slave in her father's eyes. When her mother was queen, Isa would sit at her father's feet while he tenderly strung his fingers through her white locks, and brushed at her pale cheeks. Aro would politely request a song from her, normally bribing her with a sweetcake or two. Isa's mother would then join in on the song, filling the castle with music so beautiful that sometimes a listener's eyes would glaze over in delight.

Then one night everything changed. Isa could only just remember the night her mother had been taken away.

" _Ay-pappam," 'Father' Isa whispered in the darkness as she sat up quickly. She was unused to her father making an appearance in her room, as it was normally her mother that snuck in to cuddle with her._

" _Go back to sleep," Aro instructed, his voice calm and betraying nothing. Beside her, Isa's mother stirred from her sleep._

" _Aro?" she said. "What are you doing in here?"_

" _Come, Esme." He said simply._

 _There was no infliction in his tone that would suggest something was wrong, but for some reason Isa felt uneasy. She gripped onto her mother's dark grey wing for comfort._

" _Where are you going?" Isa inquired, "Take me with you both."_

" _It's okay, Isabelle," Esme hushed her, "I will be back."_

 _Isa whimpered, "Aya-mammam, please."_

" _Isabelle, let go of your mother this instant," Aro's voice raised, something he had never done in Isa's presence._

 _Isa held tighter onto her mother's wing, and looked into the orange eyes of the woman who had been with her all the seven years of Isa's life. She couldn't imagine a world without her. But she also couldn't imagine Father hurting her. So why did Isa feel so dreadful?_

" _No." she whispered in defiance._

" _Isa, it's okay," Esme began to pry her wing from Isa's clutch._

" _I said, no!" Isa shouted._

 _The following movements happened so quickly that Isa was barely able to register them. In one instant, Aro had moved from his place in front of the bed to where Isa was kneeling on the bed. He swung at her, fully intending to knock the insolence from the child, but Esme blocked his path. The back of his hand met the side of her head in a frightful collision. Esme immediately became limp._

" _Aya-ma," Isa shrieked, "Wake up! Please wake up!"_

 _Two guards entered the room bearing their swords, one with forest green hair and the other with a blonde mane. The green haired one restrained Isa while the blonde removed Esme's unconscious body. All the while Isa screamed for her mother, hoping her cries would wake Esme up. After Esme was finally gone, the only remaining persons in the room were Isa and Aro._

" _Come to me, Isa," Aro held his hand out, willing his daughter to receive it. His words weren't as calm as they'd always been –there was obvious pain in them._

 _Isa timidly went to her father, and tucked her small hand into his large one. Aro pulled the child into his arms, "I am sorry Isabelle, for striking at you. I meant you no harm."_

" _Where is mother?" Isa asked._

" _Your mother never loved us," Aro answered, "She was going to take everything from me, and so she needed to be punished. It is only us now."_

" _Are you going to punish me too?" Isa whimpered._

" _If you've done nothing wrong, then no," Aro petted her head, "And in turn I won't leave you like she has. I will love you. Will you love me, Isa?"_

 _Though Isa was confused, she believed him. For that reason, she answered, "Always."_

Isa finishes her flashback just as she finishes the list of songs she had prepared for Aro. She waits for his next instructions, knowing it will either be to sing again or be dismissed. It turns out to be the latter.

Besides the silent bird that rests on her wing, Isa is alone in her cage when she returns. The guards rarely stay to watch her anymore –it's not as if she'll try to escape. So Isa takes advantage of the private time, and does the one thing that entertains her.

She sits in front of her mirror and focuses her eyes intently on the image before her. In the mirror she sees a woman –no, a _girl,_ who is the spitting image of the man who had disowned her. With long white tresses, pale skin, and black eyes, the only traits Isa had acquired from her mother were her mouth and large, rounded eyes. _Bird eyes._ Her reflection stares back at her in a challenge.

With eyes closed, Isa focuses on the resource of energy within her, and pictures it spreading across the surface of her body, transforming her features into someone else. She thinks of her mother's caramel locks, and penetratingly orange eyes. She thinks of her full lips and delicate nose. Isa pictures what she could have looked like, had she not inherited anything from Aro. When she opens her eyes, she is pleased by whom she sees. In the mirror is a woman worthy of the world that is just out of her reach.

This ability to alternate between two appearances is just one of Isa's five abilities. In truth, Isa is more of a parasite than a bird. She is able to absorb abilities from other supernaturals, and use them as her own. It is a dangerous ability, and it was what had led to her father's downfall. For that reason, she avoided siphoning other's abilities as much as she could. That, and she hasn't ever revealed this ability to Aro. As far as he knows, Isa is merely gifted with singing and flying. She strokes her hand between her shoulder blades, right where her wings used to be. This is the only feature of the new appearance she doesn't like. With her wings tucked inside her body, she feels extremely awkward in her movements and balance.

Her little bird stares up at her questioningly, not used to her new appearance. Isa chuckles at the cocked head of the animal. That is another thing –Isa's voice remains the same, even in this altered state.

"Do you not recognize me _lua pao av," little moon bird,_ she calls it. "Do I not appeal to you more this way?" To her surprise, the bird actually chirps in response.

"Isa!" Jane calls.

In an instant, her original features return. Isa scoops the little black bird into her hand, and places it on her wing as she waits for Jane to enter. Admittedly, she has grown used to having the critter near her.

"Jane," Isa answers.

"Father has allowed me to fetch you for dinner," Jane smiles as she enters the room.

"How _gracious_ of him." Isa smiles insincerely.

Jane ignores Isa's attitude, and releases her from the cage. As Isa stretches out her limbs, Jane makes her way to the small window present in the stone wall. When Isa realizes that Jane is making no movement towards the door, she joins her at the window. Jane passes a gentle hand over Isa's back in a meaningful gesture of affection, but the gesture slightly loses its intention as Jane's bracelet catches on one of Isa's wings and painfully plucks out a few feathers. Of course, Isa is quick to forgive her sister. Jane would never intentionally do her harm.

"What are you looking at?" Isa asks.

Jane answers her, but with a question of her own, "You don't see much from this window do you?"

Isa's answer is short and bitter, "No. I do not."

Jane purses her lips, "From your view you only see the water of the Volturian Bay. But if you had a larger window…"

Anger builds within Isa as she feels as if Jane is mocking her, and cannot understand why her sister would bring up such a sensitive topic. "Jane-,"

"Why do you not escape?" Jane asks, her voice low so as to not be picked up by any passerby.

Isa makes a move from the window, but Jane's hold on her wrist stops her. "In theory it would be quite easy. Wait for Marcus to leave, break these bars and then just…fly away to the Forxian Port."

"I've no desire to listen to this," Isa says, "You know very well why I do not escape-,"

"Isabelle, I was merely supposing," Jane placed a hand on her sister's shoulder to calm her.

"May we leave now?"

"I've one more question," Jane says.

"I cannot guarantee you I'll answer," Isa huffs.

"If you were to leave," Jane starts, "Would you try to contact me?"

Isa heart feels heavier as she considers her sister's question. Why on earth would Jane ask something like this? Isa has never given the idea much thought, seeing as she knows she could never leave this castle.

"Well," Isa responds, "Yes. Yes I would."

Instead of the relief that Isa is expecting to see shown in Jane's eyes, all she sees is increasing sadness. Though utterly confused, Isa still accepts the kiss that Jane presses to her cheek, as Jane whispers,

"Don't."

~lyrebird~

Aro is drunk tonight. Isa would enjoy his delightful idiocy if it weren't for the fact that Aro is even more unpredictable while inebriated. This is the reason for her sitting at his feet, much like she did when she was a child. He strings his fingers through her white strands, murmuring apologies when his rings snag every now and then.

"You are so beautiful," Aro compliments, "The prettiest _Osen_ of them all. I remember the day you were born as if it were yesterday. The midwife handed you to me and I was overcome with such emotion. There you were, but the size of my two hands, with black eyes and hair as white as mine. Yes, you were that small; smaller than a bird."

Isa winces, and Aro assumes it's because his ring has pulled out another one of her strands. In truth, she is wincing from his words. Not only is he annoyingly comparing her to an animal once again, he is also referring their past as if it actually means something to him. And while Isa could care less about him bruising her scalp, his behavior over the past decade is something Isa would never forgive Aro for.

"My apologies, _Osen,_ " He rubs the spot of her scalp with his thumb, "I inflict too much pain on you at times. How shall I make up for it? Perhaps I should give you the thing that offends you?"

Using his thumb and pointer finger, the King eases off two of his rings. With a twist of his wrist, he presents two rings, one in each hand, to Isa.

"Pick or choose," Aro says a mischievous grin. Isa's heart drops as she remembers the childhood game her father would play with her.

" _Sing a song for me, Isa," Aro prompted as he strolled with his daughter, hand in hand, down the corridor of the castle._

 _Isa shook her head, "Huh-uh, not unless I get a present."_

 _Aro raised a brow; "Many would think you foolish to reject the request of the King."_

 _Isa giggled, "You're not a King. You are Ay-pa."_

 _Aro let out a belly-full of a laugh, before pulling two unidentified objects from his pockets. "Alright, Miss Smarty. I've a present in my one hand, and nothing in the other. Make sure to pick the right one. If you choose wrongly, you'll get nothing."_

 _Isa's brows turned down in confusion, "I do not understand. Must I pick, or must I choose?"_

 _Aro shook his head in amusement, "They are the same Isa. Pick or choose."_

" _Hm," The five year old placed one of her miniscule fists to her chin in thinking before tapping his left hand. She assumed that he was going to open his left hand, and that inside was where the present lay. Instead, he moved his hand behind his back, and opened up his right hand, which contained a golden coin._

" _But Ay-pa I tapped your other hand," Isa says in confusion._

" _You did, fia," 'daughter' he calls her, "But I know what your heart really wants."_

"Aro, you mustn't give her one of your signet rings," Queen Sulpicia croons from beside him, "You don't know what the little rodent will do with it."

"They are merely ring-keys Sulpicia. Now, which do you want, _Osen_ ," Aro pushes his hands closer to her face impatiently, " _Pick_ or _choose._ "

She lightly taps his left hand, not caring what ring she'll receive seeing as she'll discard it later. Just as she expects, he withdraws the hand that she tapped away from her, and leaves her with the remaining ring.

Aro cheers in delight, "You are pleased with this ring, are you not?"

"I am, King Aro," Isa answers dully.

"I am so talented with giving gifts. I see how much you are enjoying your bird," he gestures to the fowl that sits on Isa's shoulder. "Am I not wonderful at giving gifts?"

"You are, King Aro," Isa answers, even more unenthusiastically than before.

"Will you not thank him then?" Sulpicia speaks again, "You ungrateful girl."

"I apologize, Queen Sulpicia," Isa drones, "Thank you, King Aro."

"Now, now, I know my _Osen_ appreciates my kindness," Aro pats Isa's cheek gently, "You mustn't speak to her that way Sulpicia. Very well. I am feeling quite charitable tonight. Go roam the castle as you please tonight, Isa. This is a late, additional birthday present to you. But you must be in your cage at midnight. Are we clear?"

Even Isa, who is trained at masking her emotions around Aro, cannot keep the shock from her eyes at Aro's permission. Jane shrugs her shoulders, a small smile as if to say _'I haven't the faintest idea what's going on.'_

"Are you not going to leave?" Aro prods Isa with his foot. "Move from here, _Osen._ Wander where you please. But Isa?"

Isa meets Aro's penetrating gaze, "Yes, King Aro."

"Do not leave this castle," He orders.

Isa nods meekly, and slips the ring into her gown pocket before scurrying out of the court. For the first time in years she makes her way through the halls unguarded or without a chaperone. She strokes her fingers along the black brick and stone, at times feeling the fungus and moss that resides there. Later, she finds herself in the garden, perched in one of the trees, much like the animal that Aro constant compares her to. But no, she is not up there 'doing what birds do'. Instead, she is practicing her abilities from a discreet location.

Below her sits a variety of plant pots and garden sculptures. For such an evil woman, Queen Sulpicia does have amazing taste in gardening. Although Isa thinks the garden ornaments to be gaudy at times, they are undeniably beautiful. Then again, Isa knows that Sulpicia has received help from Queen Heidi of Cullenia. If this is how the garden of Volturi Castle is, Isa cannot comprehend how the garden at Cullen Castle looks.

 _And you never will know._

Isa quickly pushes the depressing thought from her mind, and focuses on the inanimate objects before her. She blocks out the whistle of the heated air, and the chaffing of leaves against one another. She becomes blind to the guards walking at the perimeter of the garden, and her little, black pet flittering in the tree above her. Her entire focus is on the little garden goblin that is no bigger than her fist seated approximately twenty feet away. Slowly, but surely, it begins to move.

As discreetly as she can, Isa uses the forces of her mind to entice the stone goblin towards her. She can almost feel the weight of the object in her mind as if it were weighted in her hands. When it is just in her reach, she plucks the goblin from out of the air. It is a bit heavier than she thinks, but then again, she always knew her mind contained all of her strength.

This is how she spends the following hours; perched in the tree, she lifts various objects from their places and then sets them back once she is finished with them. Large items, such as the self-statues of Sulpicia, remain in their places. Seeing the items of the Queen's garden misplaced would please Isa to no end, but she worries that the gardener would receive the brunt of the punishment. That, and the items are much too heavy for Isa to even budge. Suddenly, the clock strikes midnight, and Isa is filled with anxiety. She hadn't realized the time passing so quickly! Hopefully Aro is still inebriated enough to forget his imposed curfew.

She quietly traces her way back through the garden and into the blackened halls of the castle. Her only guidance is a glimmer of light that she sees coming from what she knows to be Sulpicia's office. As Isa draws near to the office, she halts at the sound of three voices. Tucking her wings close to her, she ensures that no part of her, not even a shadow, is visible. What Isa hears as she hides is enough to keep her rooted to the spot.

"I want us to attack by the end of this year," Aro says.

"The troops are not ready for that," Sulpicia replies, "To send them in would be suicide."

"Are you implying that I am unable to command my troops," Aro growls.

"Settle down, Aro, you know that is not the meaning in my words," Sulpicia coos. "I am simply saying that we've no rush. The Cullens are completely unsuspecting. We can take our time with this."

"I agree with Mother." Isa is barely able to hold in her gasp at the sound of Jane's voice, "We must strike, little by little, until we can attack them. If we draw this out we can really get under their skin."

"We've been 'striking little by little' for too long now. I refuse to wait any longer." Aro argues.

"Let us at least have a year," Jane suggests.

"Please, Aro," Sulpicia adds, "We've wanted Cullenia for too long to blow it away on impatience."

Isa has heard enough –no, _too_ much. She wills her knees to stop trembling as she scurries to her room, careful to not leave any evidence that she had overheard the conversation. It is for the better if she pretends she hasn't; this way she will stay alive.

Back in her cage Isa loses the contents of her meager dinner in the waste bin. Marcus, who had simply locked her cage after she returned, paid her no mind. Her black bird, however, stares at her curiously as she slumps onto her mattress. Internally, she repeats every word that she'd heard, and feels more helpless than she ever has.

Even if Isa were not locked in this cage, what could she do? The Volturi were planning on attacking Cullenia, and consequently, slaying the beloved Cullen family. The king, the queen, the two princes, the young princess, and thousands of lives lost the pointless greediness of war.

 _So this is it. You are just going to lie here as you always have?_

Isa scrubs at her eyes furiously, not thinking herself worthy of crying over a nation she could not try to save. In front of her, her black bird sits, black wings tucked in much like Isa had tucked hers in earlier. The bird stares at her with its beady silver eyes, evaluating Isa's being. Isa wants to fling the bird out of her sight.

"What are you looking at?" she nearly screams at the small creature. "Stop looking at me!"

It continues to peer at her, its gaze unwavering. Isa shuts her eyes, hoping the animal will move away from her, but she can still feel its beady stare on her skin.

"Why do I even talk to you?" she spits, "You are nothing but a brainless bird."

~lyrebird~

The sound of the loft's door slamming against the stone wall rips Isa from her already fitful sleep. Marcus is also torn from his sleep, his eyes their signature lava red as he awaits the entering personnel. Isa does not expect the person who enters.

"Get up," Sulpicia's rings clang against the metal of Isa's cage as she slaps an open palm against the bars. "Get up, you rat!"

Isa is on her feet within seconds, but Sulpicia has clutched her by the wing in even less time. She tugs Isa out of the cage, and keeps her leashed in this fashion as she takes her down the hall.

"Where are you taking me?" Isa asks Sulpicia, but the woman does not answer. Instead, her nails sink deeper into Isa's wing. Isa stays silently in pain, not daring to give the witch the satisfaction of hearing her whimper.

Soon enough, Isa finds out her destination. For the second time in one night, she is at Sulpicia's office. However, this time, she is dragged inside.

"I told you nothing good would come of you keeping this cockroach!" Sulpicia barks as they enter the room. Just like before, Aro and Jane are present, with cool, unaffected looks on their faces. Actually, this is not true. Aro is noticeably annoyed –he does not like it when Sulpicia touches his pet.

"Release her." Aro says, his voice betraying some of his annoyance.

With a raised brow, the Queen releases Isa by throwing her to the ground. By anchoring her teeth into her lower lip, Isa remains silent when she skids against the rough floor.

"Now Isa, I am going to ask you a question, and I highly suggest that you answer truthfully," Aro says before asking, "Where were you at midnight?"

Isa knows that she could easily lie and claim that she'd returned to her cage at midnight, but something in her doesn't want to. A small voice tells her to embrace the truth. For too long she had been conditioned to cower in the face of difficult events. Now? If she couldn't save the Cullens, the least she could do is stand up for them, even if it would most likely mean her death.

"Why do we toy with her?" Sulpicia complains, "We found her mange ridden feathers outside of the doors -we've all the evidence we need!"

"Answer me, Isabelle." Aro commands.

Isa clears her throat, "I was returning to my room, Your Majesty."

"Did you eavesdrop outside of Sulpicia's office?" He continues to question.

Isa hesitates before answering, "Yes I did, King Aro."

"Ah," Aro's smile is tight, "Then you heard of my little adventure?"

"Slaughter is hardly an adventure," Isa gives a short, humorless laugh. "But if that euphemism eases your mind…Your Majesty."

Aro's lips thin as his grin becomes wider, "You get your sharp tongue from me."

"Pardon me, Aro, but this is not an amusing matter. We cannot have her here knowing what we're about to do. It is an unnecessary threat." Sulpicia says.

"Threat? As if Isa could even harm an ant," Jane scoffs, "She hasn't the strength to do anything."

Isa flinches at the harsh words coming from the girl she has considered to be her sister for the past 20 years of her life. She fixes her eyes on Jane's form, trying to find the meaning of her words in her blue gaze, but only sees the jet black of her hair.

"Do not pretend as if you have no loyalties to her, Jane," Sulpicia gives her daughter a calculating stare, "It is time for you both to get over your ridiculous obsession with her."

"I do not have an obsession with her," Aro sneers, "She is merely a pet."

"Please," Sulpicia huffs, "She has more power over you than you know-,"

"Enough!" Aro silences her. "Though I've no need to prove _anything_ to you, I will allow you to choose whatever punishment you see fit for her."

A cold chill spreads across Isa's body. As soon as Aro says this, she knows what her punishment will be. There is no way Sulpicia will waste this opportunity to get rid of Isa once and for all.

"She will be sentenced to death," Sulpicia hardly tries to keep the smile from her face, "And Jane will choose the means."

Jane doesn't look the least bit bothered as she says, "Death by insignia."

* * *

 _ **Terminology**_

 _ **Ay-pappam/Aya-pa**_ _–Father/Daddy [Volturian]_

 _ **Aya-mammam**_ _–Mother/Mommy [Volturian]_

 _ **lua pao av**_ _–little moon bird [Volturian]_

 _ **Volturia**_ _–the land owned by the royal Volturi family_

 _ **Cullenia**_ _–the land owned by the royal Cullen family_

 _ **Forxx**_ _–a land located between Volturia and Cullenia_

 _ **Osen**_ _–songbird [Volturian]_

 _ **Fia**_ _–daughter [Volturian]_


	3. Lyrebird: Chapter III

**Hello, wonderful, wonderful readers! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I hope you've had a fantastic week. I'm sorry that I didn't mention this last week (and a major thanks to the reviewer who brought it up), but I plan on posting every Saturday (most likely in the evening, and not as late as this). Your responses have been fantastic, and I'm SO glad you've joined me on journey! Even if I don't respond to every review, I enjoy all of them, and am certainly grateful. Alright, I'll let you get to the story, but only after saying that SunflowerFran has joined me again with her out-of-this-world editing skills. Honestly, she is the cherry on my fanfic sundae. **

**Alright, go ahead, read on.**

* * *

 **Part I: Lyrebird**

 **Chapter 3**

The moans and yells reverberating in the cell around her keep Isa painfully awake. Each cry that bounces off the stone walls only serves to make her prison cell seem impossibly smaller. The only connection between her and the outside world is a small, putrid hole for her excrement. She makes sure to lie as far away from the hole as she can.

 _Why is this happening to me?_

Isa releases a bitter laugh. She realizes that due to a cruel twist of fate, she is now more confined in this dungeon than she has ever been in her twelve years of being caged. The reason for her suffering isn't the only answer that remains unknown to Isa; she also wonders about what she could have done differently, and whether she is destined to die tomorrow. But more than anything, why had Jane betrayed her?

The thought is too painful to focus on.

Seeking comfort, Isa reaches out a hand and strokes the wings of the blackbird in front of her. Its eyes and small silver beak are the only features she can identify in the pitch-blackness of her cell. She has already apologized to the bird for dragging it along with her and has promised that the moment they bring Isa outside to the execution grounds, she will set it free. Just because her life is ending, it doesn't mean the creature needs to spend its life in this treacherous castle.

Seeing as she has a few hours to burn within this vile dungeon, Isa thinks of things that bring her ease. She thinks about music, and the way the lyrics of the songs are a means of her expression. She reminisces about the times she would sometimes get to dance for the courts, swinging her arms and hips to the beat of the _tricca_ drums. She pictures moments with her mother, and tries her hardest to recall every detail of Esme's face. Oddly, Isa can remember with perfect clarity the stories her mother would tell her about Cullen Isle, and the beauty of the castle that resided there.

 _The castle that Aro would be destroying,_ Isa thinks with dread.

The Cullen royal family has never done anything to the Volturi. King Felix rules his land with an honorable hand and he rarely has any need to interact with any other outside nations except for purposes of enjoyment. He is adored by his people and respected by all others. Alongside him, Queen Heidi is the face of love for this hemisphere of the world. Not only is she a mother to her own three children, but she is also considered to be a mother to all moonchildren. Isa felt her heart ache as she thought of the Cullens' demise.

Isa swears that if her soul is not rested after her execution, she will haunt Aro, Sulpicia, and Jane until theyvacate the disgusting vessels they call bodies. She will wreak so much havoc upon them that they will sleep as restlessly as she is right now, and if she can, she will drag them to _hell._

This line of thinking has Isa wound in such a tight knot that she's almost forgotten her surroundings. However, the distraught shouts from the cell next to hers anchor her back to the present. As soon as she takes notice of the crying again, she can't pay attention to anything else. Unable to bear the sounds any longer, she calls out to the person.

"Hello?" Isa speaks to the wall.

The distressed person gives a grunt in reply.

"Are…are you okay?" She asks.

A cough is her second response, accompanied by a loaded sigh. By the sound of it, Isa thinks the person to be young. Her heart sinks into her stomach as she considers a child being confined in such a grotesque place as this. Even more devastating to her is the knowledge that their presence here means that they too shall be executed in the following days. At that moment, every evil thought that Isa has had about her father is reaffirmed.

"I know how frightening it is to be in here," Isa says, "But everything will be okay."

There is silence for a few seconds before a young voice says, "They're going to kill me."

"Tomorrow?" Isa guesses, "The words mean nothing, but I am sorry."

"How can you tell me that!" the voice shouts back. It is a boy, Isa can recognize that now. By his accent, she can tell he is not a native Volturian.

"Because they are going to kill me too," Isa whispers. "It is a sad thing, but it will be over quickly. It will hurt for a moment, and then we will feel nothing. Then we will go somewhere, a place where no one can touch us anymore. Everything will be fine, I promise. Does that not sound nice?"

The boy gives a sigh, "I don't want to go there –not as yet at least. I'm not even meant to be here."

Isa's hand presses against the wall, wanting to reach through and comfort the boy on the other side. What had this boy done to be sentenced to death? Somehow she didn't think he deserved it either. His shouts began again.

"Hush, do not exhaust yourself," Isa comforts, "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing," he scoffs, "Not when we are both in these damned cells."

"Well," Isa thinks quickly, "Perhaps I can sing for you? It might take your mind off of tomorrow."

The boy supplies her with another short silence, and then answers, "Yes, please. I'd like that."

And so Isa sings to him, replacing his shrill cries with her dulcet tones. She sings of a man who makes friends with a dog, and the mischievous adventures they embark upon. She sings of a mother who teaches her children the tricks and lessons of life. Then lastly, she sings of hope for a brighter life, of wishing and wanting things, and then achieving them. By his slowed breathing several minutes later, she knows the boy is asleep. Soon, she is asleep too.

~lyrebird~

" _Isabelle Marie Volturi,"_ theproclaimer reads, " _For the crimes of treason and espionage; for the disrespect and disgrace to the Volturi royal family; for association with a convicted criminal…"_

Isa blocks out the voice as he continues to press unwarranted charges against her. Instead, she focuses on the bird that rests on the dirt floor beside her. Although slightly imbalanced by her shackled feet, she crouches down and plucks up the creature. Its eyes are locked on hers, almost as if it knows this is the last time they will share such a moment. The silver eyes of the small being elicit a flashback, and Isa is taken back to the moment she had first picked up the bird and placed it on her wing. When Isa returns to present day, her heart is filled with sadness at leaving her companion. For some strange reason, she knows its heart is filled with sadness too.

"I have to go now, _lua pao av,"_ She murmurs, "Thank you for your company. I must say, I will miss you when I'm gone. Will you miss me too?"

The bird chirps in response.

"Very well," Isa gives a small smile, "Take care, my Lua."

"Stand up," Marcus nudges Isa roughly with his foot.

She complies and rights herself slightly due to her restrictions. The readings continue slowly –agonizingly. Isa wants it all to be over. She wants Jane to pierce the blade through her back, rip through her insignia, and kill her without delay. This way she won't be stuck with her miserable existence any longer. She won't have to think about the twelve years of her life she'd spent in a cage, or the way her mother was taken away. She won't have to think about the boy from the cell next to her, and the way he had jumped into the Canyon of Death, the _Pylae._ There is no way he could have survived.

The _Pylae_ is where the corpses of criminals and unidentified persons go. Its walls are 500 to 700 feet deep depending on the starting point, and its length separates Volturia completely from Forxx. In short, those who go in do not come out. Upon reaching the _Pylae,_ Isa had recognized the voice of the boy she'd been singing to the night before. He had shouted profanities at the guards as they struggled to bring him towards the lip of the canyon and not once did his yells of hatred cease. As the executioner was about to draw his sword to execute the boy, the latter ripped his chains from the executioner's grasp and threw himself over the edge of the _Pylae_. Isa had felt her heart drop with him. She imagined she could fling herself over the precipice as well, but she prefers to be stabbed –it will be a quicker death.

A breeze passes, ruffling her white strands of hair. It's a shame that the one time Isa has been out of the castle in over a decade is the last time she will see the earth around her.

It's freedom in the sickest sense.

Oddly calming.

Even if her last sight is the barren, cracked wasteland surrounding the canyon, Isa feels privileged to have this sight to view during her last breath. They had blindfolded her until they reached this destination. This was her final view of nature.

" _We will now have the final comments,"_ the proclaimer says.

Isa is approached by a few of the royals, faces she barely remembers from her childhood. A few are shocked, some saddened, and a lot purely disgusted. She has no thoughts for them –they have done nothing to help her this entire time she has been imprisoned, and views them to be almost as evil as Aro and Sulpicia.

The aforementioned stand before her now, hands linked together. Isa idly wonders if they can feel the malice they generate coursing through the veins between them. Sulpicia steps forward first.

"This is overdue, rodent," she smiles at Isa, "This world had no place for your whore of a mother, and it equally has no place for you."

Isa remains silent, her face a mask so as to not give Sulpicia any satisfaction. Its effectiveness is shown when Sulpicia scrunches her mouth in anger.

"Have you nothing to say for yourself? Or are you too ignorant to form words?" Sulpicia goads.

Isa trains her eyes on the woman before her and sees her for the insecure, petty, and cruel woman she is. This woman, if you could call her one, had always been horrid to both Esme and Isa. She would often spread degrading rumors about the two, and whisper falsehoods in the ear of King Aro. Whereas, before, Aro would chastise Sulpicia for speaking out against his family, he now listens without disturbance –in fact, he mostly listens with glee. Isa has long hated Sulpicia for her insidiousness, and she refuses to cower before the woman now. With full understanding of the disrespect it would show her, Isa raises her chin with pride, and dismisses the queen by turning her head away.

Sulpicia grabs Isa's neck with one hand as she whispers in her ear, "I will enjoy your death greatly."

It takes all of Isa's restraint not to spit in her face.

Aro comes next. Isa has the hardest time deciphering his emotions. On the one hand, he successfully puts on a mask of indifference, neither betraying happiness nor anger. However Isa thinks she catches glimmers of emotion break through. Isa knows she must be mistaken because, for a moment, she swears that she sees grief. Then again, this is most likely her deep desire to believe that there are remnants of the man her father used to be still existing inside of Aro.

"Isabelle," Aro says lowly as he places a hand on his daughter's cheek, "It need not have ended this way."

Isa's lips tremble as she answers, "Do _not_ touch me."

His gaze hardens slightly, "Such hate you hold for me."

"You deserve nothing less," she replies.

He grits his teeth together, "But you loved me –at one time you did."

"That was before I knew what a monster you are," Isa chokes out.

His hand returns to her face, but this time in a firmer grasp. Aro's grin is wide and nefarious as he says, "Oh my dear, Isa, you are a monster too."

Her flesh loses heat at his words, but she doesn't lose the ember that remains ignited within her. There is one thing she needs to say to Aro before he removes her from this Earth.

"I may be a monster," Isa agrees, "But if I go to hell, I will rest assured in knowing that you will join me there."

Aro growls as he stalks away from her, meaning that the time for her death has finally come. Sadly, Isa doesn't even worry about the pain that she will endure from being stabbed. She is more concerned about the person who will deliver the fatal wound. In all this, she is unable to reconcile that Jane is complicit.

Jane takes hold of Isa's shackles as she leads her to the edge of the canyon. She replaces the iron bracelets with long, fibrous ropes –one around Isa's ankles and the other around her wrists. The two women are far enough from the crowd that they can just about hear the hum of the proclaimer's voice. However, his voice is not what matters; the toll of the bell will signal when Isa is to be slaughtered. The bell will ring twenty times, one for each year she has spent on this Earth.

 _Ding, Ding,_

"Isabelle, I need you to listen to me quickly," Jane begins.

"I have nothing to say to you," Isa seethes.

 _Ding, Ding,_

"You are not going to understand things for a while, but in time everything will start to make sense," Jane rushes.

"What?" Isa says as confusion takes over.

 _Ding, Ding,_

"I need you to be strong and courageous," Jane continues, "Listen to what your instincts and your heart tell you to do."

 _Ding, Ding,_

"Jane, what nonsense are you saying?" Isa nearly screams in frustration, "It's as if I've never known you at all."

 _Ding, Ding_

"You do know me," Jane assures, "I am your sister. I am your sister who has always loved you, and will always love you. But I need you to really listen to me. When you wake up, find Alice and Jasper Whitlock. They will help you.

 _Ding, Ding,_

"Do not forget the things we've talked about," Jane says, "Be careful of who you trust. Be resourceful, and do not underestimate your abilities."

 _Ding, Ding,_

"My abilities? How do you know about my -," Isa interrupts herself, "You're speaking as if you're not about to kill me -,"

 _Ding, Ding,_

"Isa, shut up!" Jane whispers harshly, "You are going to have to fight, and you are going to have to fight hard _._ You will make decisions that you never thought you'd have to make and it is going to hurt. You are going to lie to people, and possibly take lives, but do _not_ hate yourself, do you understand me, Isa?"

 _Ding, Ding_

"We are about to enter a war, and you are the one who is going to save us," Jane grips Isa by the shoulders, and forces their eyes to meet, "You are going to be a magnificent warrior because you are _Isabelle Marie Volturi,_ and you are not the weak bird that you've been said to be. You are going to fight because you have a heart larger than anyone who has breathed on this earth."

 _Ding,_

"Jane," Isa cries, "I'm trying to, but I don't understand. Why are you doing this to me…?"

"I love you Isa," Jane's body begins to shudder with her own sobs as she pulls a long, gleaming dagger from her sheath. "I'm so very sorry."

 _Ding._

In that moment, Jane places a hand over her mouth as she raises the dagger above her head, and then plunges the blade into Isa's left shoulder. In total surprise and pain, Isa desperately grips Jane's arms, her nails digging into the flesh of her best friend. The last thing Isa registers is the sight of Jane's teary eyes, right before she drags Isa's limp body to the edge of the canyon, and then releases her.

* * *

 _ **Terminology**_

 _ **King Felix Cullen**_ _–King of Cullenia (Moonchild)_

 _ **Queen Heidi Cullen**_ _–Queen of Cullenia (Moonchild)_

 _ **King Aro Volturi**_ _–King of Volturia (Sunchild)_

 _ **Queen Sulpicia Volturi**_ _–Queen of Volturia, successor to late Queen Esme Volturi (Sunchild)_

 _ **Princess Jane Volturi**_ _–Daughter of King Aro and Queen Sulpicia Volturi (Sunchild)_

 _ **Princess Isabelle Volturi**_ _–Daughter of King Aro and late Queen Esme Volturi_

 _ **Lua**_ _–the name of Isa's bird, shortened from "Lua pao av"_

 _ **Volturia**_ _–the land owned by the royal Volturi family (predominantly home of the sunchildren)_

 _ **Cullenia**_ _–the land owned by the royal Cullen family (predominantly home of the moonchildren)_

 _ **Forxx**_ _–a land located between Volturia and Cullenia_

 _ **Pylae**_ _– "Canyon of Death" -the grand canyon-esque landmark where the bodies of criminals/unidentifiable persons are disposed of_

 _ **Tricca**_ _– type of leather material used to make drums_

* * *

"It is time for parents to teach young people early on that in diversity there is beauty and there is strength." -Maya Angelou

-CH


	4. Lyrebird: Chapter IV

_Alright guys, this is going to be one of those annoying cases where I give you a long-ass A/N, just so I can let you know a few things._

 _1st: Thank you SO much for your responses. Every favorite/follow/review brightens my day, and the fact that you're even here reading makes me so happy! Even if I don't reply to you, I see you and really appreciate you._

 _2nd: I have to give a major shoutout to_ **SunflowerFran **_who has done the fine tuning to this chapter, and made it flow so much better than before. I'm so delighted to work with her._

 _3rd: I'm going to have a complete fangirl moment and squeal that **Drotuno** __rec'd me on " .com". Thank you so much, and thanks to all of you who popped on over here to check out Atmosphere._

 _4th: Okay, I won't avoid it. I know I totally missed my last posting date. I'm going to be real with you all here and say that I'm running on a "college" schedule. There are days where I have so little work I take four hour naps, and then days that there is so much work my nightly-sleep can be considered a "nap". I know you're all out there in the real world (doubly busy) so this is a thin excuse, but I do apologize for any inconsistent posting!_

 _5th and almost lastly: I throw down a lot of information in these chapters, so please let me know if it's overwhelming. At the end of this chapter there is a "KEY FACTS" section to try and clarify some things, but ultimately, I do believe that well-written stories shouldn't require too much outside explanation. So if it becomes too much, I'll be aware of it in my framing of the story. Be honest with me in your reviews, and don't be afraid to send me a PM if you need more explaining (not spoilers!)._

 _6th and actually lastly: I don't own these characters (minus "Lua"), I just get to play with them. Our Edward, the character that I know you guys are waiting for, will take a bit of time to enter the story, so stick with me!_

 _Enjoy, my beauties._

* * *

 **Part I: Lyrebird**

 **Chapter 4**

Hell is not as hot as Isa thought it would be. In fact, she is positive that hell is meant to consist of a fiery inferno, not torrential rain.

Needing visual evidence to dispel her confusion, Isa forces her eyes open. The action is simple, but it inspires a pain that radiates throughout her entire body. Despite the freezing rain that drenches her, Isa's skin feels as desiccated as the sand beneath her, causing her membrane to split as she tries to move. Her attempt to sit up is interrupted as she feels the full extent of her injuries.

The pain is nearly unbearable.

She settles for slowly moving her gaze to the area around her, and the sight causes all of **the air** to leave her at once. It seems that instead of falling to the bottom of the _Pylae_ , she'd fallen onto an expanse of rock jutting out from the wall of the canyon. The area was long, but narrow, and she couldn't fathom how she'd had the luck of landing there. As Isa glances over the edge, she knows that the rest of the drop would have surely killed her. To the right and left, all she can see is desert land, stretching for what seems like miles.

 _I stand corrected,_ Isa scoffs, _I am truly in hell._

As the events from earlier in the day return to her, Isa risks a glance at her shoulder and is not disappointed to see that the dagger is still embedded deeply in her flesh. She didn't actually need visual confirmation for this –since the fiery pain in her shoulder and neck could have told her as much. The wound steadily seeps blood, but doesn't inspire a great amount of worry in Isa. Unless delivered to the insignia, a dagger wound rarely kills anyone of their species. Unfortunately, this fact doesn't lessen the agonizing pain.

Her hands are still tightly bound together, but somehow she manages to lift them to her shoulder. The rope bites into her wrists as she strains against it and attempts to move her hands to a more useful position. Eventually, she takes a hold of the dagger, a shuddering breath leaving her as she grasps the hilt.

 _I can't do this,_ Isa thinks initially. But even in this moment of doubt, a foreign sensation builds within her. The emotion is a mélange of anger and determination that starts as a ripple, and then swells into a tidal wave of emotion. For years, Isa had resigned herself to the fate of being imprisoned, but now, in this pit of hell, she has a chance to be free.

More importantly, she has a chance for revenge.

Fueled by her new resolve, Isa clenches her teeth as she tugs the blade out from the meat of her flesh. A scream crawls up her throat, clawing to get out, but she keeps it confined behind her lips. No one can know she is alive, and screaming in the _Pylae_ would result in a traitorous echo.

With the bloodied knife now in her hands, she is able to cut her restraints and free her wrists, ankles, and wings. Her body is humming with pain, but the slight relief is a blessing. Gradually, the wound in her shoulder ceases to bleed; the gash is still there, but it's inactive.

Without her restraints, she is able to take better inventory of her surroundings. While the walls of the _Pylae_ are tall and intimidating, they are only separated by about a half a mile. The perilous drop is what dissuades citizens from crossing the Volturian border into Forxx. And if that weren't enough, the borders of both nations are heavily regulated. However, Isa really has no choice. She has to scale the walls of the _Pylae_ or she'll die in its pits. Isa knows they will be a struggle to conquer, but if she takes her time and strategizes a way to exit, she can do it. But first, she needs to get down from her ledge.

The irony isn't lost on her that the one time she truly needs to fly Isa barely has use of her wings. Her right wing hangs limply at her side due to its dislocation, while the other has oozing lacerations from the friction of her bindings. However, Isa knows that if she can get her right wing into a moving function, she can at least use air resistance to lower herself to the ground.

After having faced the pain of disengaging the dagger from her shoulder, snapping her wing back into its socket is done without much thought. Before she can hesitate, she forces the limb back into place.

The next few minutes are spent testing out her wing function. There are at least another three hundred feet beneath her, and jumping from her perch prematurely could end in tragedy. Twenty minutes pass before Isa finally gains the courage to move to the ledge of her landing place. Again, doubt pricks at her consciousness, but Jane's voice also appears, drowning out Isa's insecurity:

 _Be resourceful, and do not underestimate your abilities._

Newly motivated, Isa prepares herself for the descent. She trains her eyes on her intended spot of landing and then lets her body fall from off the elevated rock.

The force of the air against her tender wings is enough to cause Isa to yelp. The state of her body and the harsh air current causes tears to streak across her face. She tries to force her thoughts away from the drop beneath her so that her nerves aren't completely frayed. By the time she touches the ground, she is both physically and emotionally spent. Knowing that she needs to pace herself and conserve energy, Isa allows herself a few moments to rest.

Another hour passes before Isa begins to strategize her exit out of the canyon. She searches for the quickest circuit to climb along the protruding rocks of the wall. At two points, there are jutting rocks, just large enough for her to fit. They are the perfect places for her to gather her bearings during her journey out of the _Pylae._

Suddenly, Isa get's the acute sense that another body is near her. She stiffens as her muscles lock and adrenaline courses through her, numbing her to the pain of her injuries and preparing her for battle. A few feet away, a black panther stands with its claws protruded and its fangs bore. It crouches closely to the ground in a huddled form, but even in this position Isa can tell that the animal towers over her own stature. With great caution, the cat takes a few steps towards Isa, as the later reaches for the dagger beside her. It is then that she locks eyes with the beast, and her adrenaline leaves her.

Strangely, Isa is not filled with fear; in fact, she is filled with a completely surprising emotion –familiarity. She stares at the creature harder, wondering what it is about the animal's eyes that bring her calmness. Instead of the signature, luminescent yellow irises that panthers tend to have, this cat has mesmerizing, silver ones.

 _Silver eyes…_

Recognition for both comes at the same moment and Isa lurches forward and wraps her arms around the cat, pressing a kiss to its pinched, feline nose.

" _Lua pao av_?" Isa laughs, "Well I suppose I can no longer call you that. How are you like this, my Lua? How did you come to be this way, my little…girl?"

The animal nuzzles its nose into Isa's side, releasing a purr as a steady stream of images are revealed. Isa's eyes widen in amazement as she sees herself falling into the canyon from Lua's point of view.

"Well, I'm okay now," Isa pets the animal's head.

Isa leans back and looks at the changed form of her pet. Part of her cannot comprehend that her small bird could shift into this powerful being, but then another part remembers that there are animals in her kingdom that can change between two states. They are rare, but certainly present. She wonders if Aro had known he had given her such an extraordinary gift.

Overcome with happiness, she pulls the Lua closer and coaxes her friend to lie down with her. She decides to climb the walls of the _Pylae_ in the morning when the sun has dried the slippery mud. When Lua purrs with contentment, Isa lets out a small giggle, glad to have her companion back in any way, shape, or form. Lua allows Isa to snuggle into her coat as they try to sleep out the rest of the night.

~lyrebird~

 _What if I fall?_

Isa lets out a humorless chuckle as she thinks; _can any fall be worse than the one entering this hole?_

After waking, Isa spends a few more moments strategizing before she decides upon a plan. She will alternate between climbing, and using her wings to assist her during her scaling. As well as this, she has her telekinesis to assist her. Though she can't levitate herself, she has enough skill to lift her noosed rope and tie it to a sturdy anchor. With one end harnessed around her waist, she feels slightly more comfortable leaving the safety of the ground. She knows she has a long climb ahead of her, and so decides to break the journey into three parts. Once she reaches the half point, she will rest for a few hours, and then continue.

She begins her climb, steadily using the protruding rocks to scale the wall. The rocks are not smooth, which serves as both a blessing and a curse. On the one hand, the roughness provides for traction, while, on the other hand, the roughness causes pain. Lua, in bird form, sits at Isa's first checkpoint, a marker of the place she needs to reach. Isa knows she should focus on the placement of her hands and feet, but she also needs a distraction from the monotonous movements. Even though she cannot escape the reality of her situation, Isa can't help but have a feeling of disbelief. Who could have ever imagined that she, Isabelle Marie Volturi, Aro's _Osen,_ would be scaling the walls of the _Pylae?_ She digs through the past events of her life and inspects them looking to see if any moment could have been an indication that this would be her fate.

She begins with her childhood. She thinks about how passionately her mother had loved Aro, even though he fathered another child during their time of courting. Her mother had loved Jane and treated her equally to Isa, especially when Jane was ignored by her own mother, Sulpicia. Isa and Jane grew close to each other despite the two-year difference between them and were virtually inseparable. Jane served as Isa's protector while Isa showed Jane the true meaning of loyalty. They were sisters through and through. Her older sister would even hold Isa's hand each year that Isa's mother would add another embellishment to her fake insignia. Also, because Jane was a sunchild herself, Isa's mother could use Jane's design as a template to follow.

Then everything changed. Aro and her mother no longer shared loving kisses or lingering gazes. Sulpicia was present more than ever in the court and spent more time with Aro than was appropriate. Then one night, Queen Esme was taken from their lives. Isa was left in devastation; unable to rely on the people she'd considered her family. Aro had caged her, and Jane had taken her place. Though Isa had never felt the slightest bit of resentment towards her sister, Jane held an unreasonable amount of guilt at the situation. Whenever she was allowed to, she devoted herself more than ever to Isa. The only times Isa would be released from her cage was to eat, sing, and bathe in her large stone _birdbath._

Isa shudders, her humiliation momentarily bringing her back to the present. She has been climbing for about an hour and has only reached halfway to her first marker. The ascent is proving to be as hard as she expected and is a true test of her underdeveloped muscles. It takes a lot of stamina and planning of her next move; skills she's never before had to utilize. Some rocks are looser than they appear, and tumble down the steep slope the moment her hand caresses them. Isa flaps her unbroken wing to steady herself, and the silver appendage helps to anchor her to the wall. With the sight of her wing, she is brought back to the past. It's as if past events are finally falling into place, helping Isa to understand how she's ended up in this situation.

 _Jane's bracelet catches on one of Isa's wings and painfully plucks out a few feathers. Of course, Isa is quick to forgive her sister. Jane would never intentionally do her harm._

Except that Jane's actions had been intentional. Jane had taken the stolen feathers and planted them outside the door of Sulpicia's office as a means of framing Isa. It hadn't mattered whether or not Isa had actually eavesdropped; she had been doomed from the start. For how long had Jane been planning this?

This was the part of her fate she could not quite comprehend. Why had Jane deceived her so plainly? Isa found herself conflicted with the two sides of her sister she had witnessed. On the one hand, Jane had framed Isa, which had led up to her execution. But on the other hand, Jane had knowingly stabbed Isa in her fake insignia and given Isa this chance of freedom.

So which was the real Jane?

Was she the sister who had stuck beside Isa for her entire life, staying in the cage room for hours on end just to keep Isa's company? Or was she Princess Jane Volturi, daughter of Aro and Sulpicia, co-conspirator in the assassination of the Cullens? There are so many questions left unanswered to Isa. She wishes she could speak to Jane, if only for a few moments, just so she could figure out how her life had become this mess. But she knows this is impossible; Jane had even said this herself. A bitter laugh leaves Isa as she realizes just how orchestrated everything was.

" _If you were to leave," Jane starts, "Would you try to contact me?"_

" _Well," Isa responds, "Yes. Yes, I would."_

 _Jane whispers, "Don't."_

Getting in touch with her was now out of the question. Jane had, however, given her the smallest glimmer of hope in this otherwise bleak circumstance. She had told Isa the names of two people she had previously met. Isa doesn't know how she'll get to them, per se, but she knows she has to try. A nagging thought warns her not to trust any of Jane's resources, but Isa has nowhere to go once she gets out of the _Pylae._ As her hand reaches the tip of her midpoint, Isa vows she will find Alice and Jasper Whitlock if only to get a few answers.

~lyrebird~

When Isa wakes, she is sore to the bone. The night is now upon her, bringing with it a chill to its dusty air. Lua, once again in panther form, lies close to Isa, providing her some warmth. The animal licks at Isa's face gently, willing her to become more aware with each pass of her bristled tongue. Isa responds with a groan as she forces herself to a kneeling position.

"I know we must continue," Isa sighs tiredly, "We haven't eaten in some time, and will be too weak if we don't leave now."

The cat nods as if it understands Isa perfectly, and oddly, Isa knows that it does.

She begins her climbing again, slower than before but steadily. Every new grasp is accompanied by a wince; the rocks have exfoliated her hands to the point of rawness. She clenches her jaw as a means of holding back her whimpers, but every now and then a grunt breaks through. She tries to settle back into her memories in order to focus her mind elsewhere, but she finds herself stuck in annoyance. If only she could use her abilities to get out of this blasted canyon. She is gifted with one of the most versatile talents, and yet she couldn't use it to her advantage.

In her species, each person is born with a single skill. However, because she has the power of absorption, Isa is an exception. Originally, her parents had thought she was born without any ability (this rarely occurs, but it does happen). But no, it had merely taken a couple of years for Isa to practice her gift. Isa can clearly remember the first ability she'd taken.

" _Hair," Isa demands of Esme, her hand stretched out expectantly._

" _No, you may not play with my hair right now," Esme clucks at the small child in her lap._

" _Hair," Isa repeats grumpily, expressing her displeasure with the downturn of her white eyebrows._

" _No," Esme says firmly._

 _But Isa grabs her mother's brown hair, while one of her hands rests on Esme's cheek. Suddenly, a vibrating current passes between them. Esme's eyes become slicked over with an orange film until Isa pulls her hand away in shock._

 _The experience stays with Esme for days, haunting her in the moments she has to herself. She wonders what it means that her daughter elicited such an odd bodily reaction. What did Isa do?_

 _Esme receives her answer another week later when Isa begins singing in a dulcet tone –a voice more beautiful than her own. When Aro questions Esme, she insists that Isa inherited the singing ability. Inside, Esme knows this is not the case. She knows that her daughter is an absorber._

It is an ability that her mother kept to herself, and that Isa also refrains from sharing. This talent is a coveted one because of its potential, and the knowledge of it could create problems if the information is put into the wrong hands. For that reason, Isa pretends that singing is her only ability. In reality, she can be gifted with five abilities at a time, absorption included. The remaining three consist of telekinesis, limited shapeshifting, and one of which she has not acquired as yet.

Absorption, ironically, is her least controlled ability so far. It is such an unpredictable and dangerous gift; and, unfortunately, is greatly fueled by her emotions. Not only this, but it causes pain for the receiver, and there is also the possibility of the victim completely losing their ability –or worse, their life. Isa freezes as this thought crosses her mind, but she shakes it off quickly. It would not help her to get overwhelmed by her emotions. She had come to terms with what she had done and had promised herself never to abuse her ability in such a way again. She knows such a seductive power can turn someone into a monstrous being. Isa stops her trail of thoughts before they can become even more undesirable. She needs to focus on getting out of the canyon, and negativity will not help her.

It is another hour before she achieves this goal. Isa can hear her muscles scream with joy as she feels the lip of the canyon. Lua, who is seated at the top, leans her paw out to Isa, and helps to pull her over the ledge. Once Isa is safely deposited, Lua changes into a bird so that she can perch in her rightful place on Isa's left wing. A feeling of contentment washes through her, and she knows it generates from the bird. An image of the castle flashes through her mind, and she doesn't recognize it at first until Lua focuses on the view from her cage room.

"No, Lua, we are not going back there," Isa answers the animal's unspoken questions of 'where next?'

Lua's chirps loudly, as she burrows herself into Isa's wing.

Isa is about to hush the animal when a cold chill travels from her chin to the base of her spine. The chill originates from the cold steel that is pressed to her neck. Lua chirps even louder, her feelings of panic translated in her sounds.

"Well, isn't this a pleasure?"

Isa's heart thumps loudly as she tries to recall where she's heard the southern Forxian twang of the man before her. Suddenly, she remembers. She hasn't seen him in years, and barely recognizes his piercing blue eyes, straight nose, or tangle of blond curls, but she can surely identify him by the signature scar that rests below his left eye.

Isa's voice shakes as she says, "Sir Whitlock?"

"Princess Isabelle," he drawls in greeting, "We've been waiting a long time for you."

* * *

 _ **Terminology**_

 _ **Princess Isabelle Volturi**_ _–Daughter of King Aro and late Queen Esme Volturi_

 _ **Lua**_ _–the name of Isa's bird, shortened from "Lua pao av" [Volturian]_

 _ **Osen**_ _–songbird [Volturian]_

 _ **Volturia**_ _–the land owned by the royal Volturi family (predominantly home of the sunchildren)_

 _ **Cullenia**_ _–the land owned by the royal Cullen family (predominantly home of the moonchildren)_

 _ **Forxx**_ _–a land located between Volturia and Cullenia_

 _ **Pylae**_ _– "Canyon of Death" -the grand canyon-esque landmark where the bodies of criminals/unidentifiable persons are disposed of. Separates Volturia from Forxx_

 _ **KEY FACTS**_

 _ **Insignias/Dying:**_ _The insignia is the core of the being. It isn't merely the markings that are the biological center of Isa's species, it's the actual flesh and organs beneath it. Therefore, if substantial damage is done to one's insignia (ex. stabbing, burning the entirety of the insignia) one may be subjected to immediate death. It's as if your most vital organ lies in your shoulder._

 _There are other ways to die for this species. Unless it is a supernatural gift, one is not immortal. However, other deaths such as drowning, suffocating, and organ damage are potentially overcomable._

 _ **Supernatural abilities:**_ _Almost every person is born with one supernatural ability. The possibility of abilities are endless and can be as useful as flight, and as useless (but fun!) as creating bubbles._

 _ **Aro & Isa's exception: **__There is a loophole to this "one ability per person rule." Aro and Isa are able to absorb the powers of other supernaturals. The limits as to how many powers one can have at a given moment change from absorber to absorber. Isa has a capacity of four, and only currently has three: telekineses, singing (an ability she accidentally absorbed from her mother), and having an alternate appearance._

 _This is a very powerful ability, as an absorber can completely drain a supernatural of their ability (resulting in their victim's death), or can draw too much from their victim at a time (resulting in their victim's loss of consciousness)._

 _**Note: Isa's flying doesn't count as part of the "one ability per person" rule, because wings are a distinct,_ _ **racial**_ _trait. There are many others of her race that have wings, and a supernatural ability._

 _So if we were to count off Bella's "abilities" they would be: 1) absorption 2) singing 3) telekinesis 4) shape shifting 5) not acquired yet. (flying is an added bonus of her heritage)._

* * *

 _"A person's a person, no matter how small."_ _-Dr. Seuss_

 _~C.H_


	5. Lyrebird: Chapter V

Hello, beautiful people! Thank you so much for your encouraging reviews and all around awesomeness. I'm so blown away by your kind words and interest in this story! It's seriously a pleasure writing for you.

You know what's also a pleasure? Having **SunflowerFran** on board to dust off the uglies from my writing.

Here's the next chapter, and I will try my hardest to post soon! This one's dedicated to everyone who has suffered from the disgusting acts of terror/violence this year. My prayers will always be with you.

* * *

 **Part I: Lyrebird**

 **Chapter 5**

"Princess," Jasper Whitlock tips his head in greeting to Isa. The cordial greeting is a great contrast to the threat of his weapon. "I hate to have you on the wrong side of the sword, but I need to be sure you aren't going to do anything rash."

Isa gulps against the tip of the blade, "I haven't seen you since you worked with my father."

"I worked _for_ your father _,_ " Jasper corrects, "Which makes a large difference. However, that is an unpleasant event of the past. Now, I understand why you might not be all too trusting of me, but I believe my wife may be of interest to you."

Relief with a touch of excitement overwhelms Isa, "Mrs. Alice?"

"Yes, _Kya,_ " Jasper smiles, "Mrs. Alice has been waiting for you."

Isa pleads, "Take me to her. I will comply."

Jasper lowers his sword and offers Isa his hand as a replacement.

Their journey is silent. Isa thinks of her predicament, wondering if she should trust Jasper, but knowing she will do it anyway. She'd met him approximately five years back when he had visited the court. He was head representative of Forxx and came regularly to update Aro with any news. As a welcome, Aro had Isa perform for Jasper, wanting to show her off as his well-trained pet. Jasper had been, kind and attentive, which is more than Isa could say for some of her previous audience members. What Isa hadn't known was that Jasper was married to Lady Alice.

Isa's memory of Alice is faint. She remembers that the woman had been a friend of her mother. Alice would visit about twice each year, and would spend a lengthy amount of time by the Queen's side. Aro hadn't liked their closeness but he knew their strong bond was a result of their childhood ties.

Now that Isa is heading to Forxx, she feels weary. This is the land in which her mother had been born. Forxx is an odd land; the territory is neither Volturian nor Cullenian by possession but is coveted by both royalties. The territory has no monarchy to govern it, and functions using a committee of representatives. Forxx is viewed as being the uncivilized country between the tamed lands of Volturia and Cullen. It is a separate entity, which makes it, in a way, unknown. Isa's only connection is through her mother and the fact that she resembles most of the inhabitants there with her wings. Native Forxians are notorious for their ability of flight. This serves as the reason for the name _Forxx,_ which means _flight_ in Forxian.

 _A language you can barely understand,_ Isa groans inwardly as she tries to follow the conversations of random passerbys.

They are trekking through a forest, one that seems to go on forever. Isa can feel the exhaustion eating at her, threatening to pull her into an unconscious state.

"You know, Lua," Isa hisses to the bird that is currently beneath her hood, "I'd greatly appreciate you in horse form."

Jasper laughs, "No, friend. Trust me when I say that we do _not_ want to be detected. As a matter of fact, I will have to cloak you, _Kya_ , once we reach the tree line."

" _Isa_ ," Isa corrects, feeling slightly embarrassed. He keeps referring to her as " _kya"_ , which is the Forxian term for "princess." "Please call me Isa. I haven't been the princess for a long time."

Jasper nods in understanding.

The moon is high in the sky by the time they reach the tree line. As he had warned, Jasper removes a long cloak from his satchel. He pulls the material over Isa's shoulders, tucks in her wings, and then draws the hood. It is only after he has double knotted the drawstrings around Isa's neck that he leads them into the village.

From the small amount that she can see, Isa notes that Forxx is nothing like she had imagined. She had heard many stories of the land from her mother, but her imagination had not done the place justice. It is not extravagant by any means; in fact, it is almost underdeveloped in some ways. But the atmosphere is alive and it shows in the homey shops and the bustling of the civilians. It is nighttime, but Isa cannot imagine these people sleeping. There is music present at almost every turn, and the sky is alight with lanterns. What pleases her most is the sight of wings; wings of all colors. Meanwhile, hers have been hidden away so as to not draw attention.

"Sir Whitlock!" a heavily accented voice calls in Forxian. Isa is only able to catch snippets of the conversation. The Forxian dialect is a slang concoction of both the Cullenian and Volturian language. Some words are common in all three languages. Isa is only able to understand snippets of the chat, but overall, the conversation holds no meaning for her.

Jasper continues to lead, drawing them out to a more secluded road. Soon they are in front of a pleasantly sized cabin, equipped with a wooden porch and stairs. Isa is only allowed to remove her hood once she is inside the house. When she does, she gasps at the woman in front of her. The sight of Alice brings tears to Isa's eyes.

"Isabelle," Alice cries as she pulls the girl into her arms. Alice has changed drastically since the last time Isa had seen her. What had once been an agile woman with defined cheeks and shoulder length, black hair, is now a plump woman with hair down to her rounded hips. However, her eyes had remained the same sparkling blue as Isa remembered.

Isa hugs Alice back, still unsure of whether or not to trust her, but reveling in the one connection she had to her mother. With all the strangeness that had been happening over the past few days, Alice appears as a beacon of familiarity to Isa. Isa breaths in the lavender smell of Alice's skin; it is the same scent her mother used to have, and its scent calms Isa considerably.

"You've grown into a stunning woman," Alice reverently touches Isa's oddly colored locks, "My visions of you did not do you justice."

Isa's brows furrow in confusion, "What do you mean by visions?"

"I'll explain later," Alice clucks, "For now, let us tend to your injuries. Jasper, don't just stand there, go and get some more firewood, and I'll get Peter to help me."

Jasper gives an eye roll as he heads back out the door while Alice leads Isa into a room to the right of the entrance. Inside, she is startled by the boy she sees standing at the window. It is the boy who had thrown himself into the _Pylae._

"Isabelle Volturi?" the boy says.

She takes in his blonde curls and blue eyes in disbelief, "Y-you're alive?"

Isa looks to Alice, whose face is set in confusion as she asks, "You know him?"

Isa nods, "He was in the prison with me, stationed for execution. He'd thrown himself over the edge –he should be dead!"

"As should you," the boy answers cleverly.

"Do not rile her up," Alice admonishes, "You very well could have been killed, Peter. I have yet to forgive you for leaving like you did."

"Mother, I'm home," Peter sighs, "You don't need to worry about me anymore."

"I won't have to worry about you because that is the last time you leave the town limits," Alice huffs before turning her attention back to Isa, "I'm sorry for the delay. Peter, I'll be needing your help."

Together, mother and son work at bandaging Isa's wounds. They start with her hands, cleaning the scrapes and scratches with alcohol before wrapping them in stripped pieces of cloth. Afterward, Alice sews the gash on Isa's shoulder and wipes away the dried blood. The last task is the most gruesome. Isa's wing needs to be set properly.

"Perhaps we should brew her some poppies to help with the pain," Peter suggests.

"Yes, I believe that would be -," Alice begins.

"We do not have to time for it to get into her system," Jasper shakes his head as he enters the room, "The wing has already begun to heal, so we need to break it again in several places and then allow it to set."

"B-break it," Isa gulps, "Please, no -,"

"If you want to be able to fly as you once did, we need to begin now. Wing bones are very delicate. If they are not mended properly, it will be almost impossible to get the bones back in place again," Jasper reasserts.

"But surely we can -," Alice tries again.

"No," Isa shudders, "Do what you must."

Jasper nods briefly and then directs his wife and son to help Isa onto her stomach. Alice and Peter brace her arms as Jasper takes Isa's injured wing into his hands and feels for the dislocated areas. One by one, he snaps and relocates bones and joints, causing Isa to feel a pain more severe than when she'd realigned her bones herself. She tries to focus on Lua, who sits on the headboard in front of her, but the pain is too much for her to withstand. Her eyes roll to the back of her head, and she loses consciousness.

~lyrebird~

Isa wakes up more disoriented than she's been in a long time. For a moment, she wonders if everything that happened to her in the past two days has been a figment of her imagination. However, the sight of the wooden walls around her proves this theory false, and she is brought back to the reality that she is within the Whitlock's cabin. She shifts, attempting to roll over, but is stopped by the restricted movements of her hands. It is then that she notices the chains that bind her wrists.

 _Are they holding me hostage?_

Isa thinks as she yanks the chains. The Whitlocks had been so kind to her the previous night –had it all been a rouse to get her to stay? She knew she shouldn't have trusted them, and now she is bound and in their control. How could she have been so stupid?

 _You are going to have to fight._

Jane's words ring in her head as Isa plans her escape. She will use her abilities if it means she can get away from here alive; Isa is on a mission of revenge, and the Whitlock's will not stand in her way. Furthermore, she needs to get to Cullenia and warn the royal family. She would not stand by and allow them to be slaughtered.

 _But first, I need to get out of these chains,_ Isa groans loudly in frustration.

"Do not panic," Alice says as she enters the room.

Isa is not panicking. No, what she feels is anger, "What is the reason for this?"

"It is for your safety, and ours," Alice tells her.

Isa is still filled with discomfort as her anger steadily increases, "Release me."

"I cannot," Alice's voice conveys her pain.

"Release me this instant!" Isa yells.

She tugs against the metal restraints, but the effort is in vain. Alice stands, feeling the rising tension in the room and begins to back away from Isa. Before Alice can reach the door, Isa uses her mind to slam it close and fix the latch. She then shoves the chair behind Alice, causing her captor to sit once more.

"I will not allow you to leave this room until you vow to release me," Isa threatens.

"I cannot release you," Alice repeats.

"Why?" Isa presses.

"For a number of reasons," Alice says, "Firstly, your wing is still healing, and we could not risk you rolling onto your back in your sleep. Secondly, you are under the influence of poppy, and, therefore, are not in control of your powers. For someone with absorption, that is a very dangerous situation."

Isa's heart drops into her stomach in fear, "How do you know of my abilities?"

"Isabelle, what do you remember of me?" Alice asks.

"You were a friend of my mother," Isa answers, "I do not know much more. But you did not answer my question."

"I will answer your questions, if you allow me to get you some food," Alice compromises, "I promise you are not a prisoner here. The chains are for precaution."

"Then release me," Isa says.

"I need you to trust me," Alice reaches for Isa's hand, but then stops herself from making contact with Isa's charged skin. "I promise you, once you heal, we will release you."

"Why should I trust you?" Isa spits.

"Because Isa," Alice's eyes bore into hers, "You don't know it yet, but I am your family."

~lyrebird~

They eat in silence, Alice alternating between feeding herself and feeding Isa. Isa had tried lifting the spoon by herself to bring the stew to her lips, but her powers are not as easily controlled as she would like to think. The poppy has lowered the little control that she has. There are moments when she absorbs without her consent, her skin humming with a powerful and threatening charge. For this reason, Alice keeps a polite distance. Now, Isa slightly understands why she has been chained.

Once the food is finished, Alice carries their trays to the kitchen and returns to change Isa into new clothing. She had not felt comfortable changing Isa without her consent. The issue now is to change Isa without being shocked. Through a series of maneuvers, Alice manages to get her into the loose slip of a dress. The dress is like nothing Isa had ever seen. Most of her dresses had been custom made to stop below her wings and above her insignia –Jane had made sure of it. However, this dress is virtually backless, stopping at the base of her spine, and in the front, tying at her neck. Its material is an odd type of silk, still soft and delicate, but slightly firmer than the normally flimsy material.

"The material is native to Forxx, from a special silkworm that lives near the water," Alice notices Isa's interest in the fabric, "These dresses are very popular here, as you might have seen as you came in. Your mother had many gowns much like this one."

"You've known her for a long time," Isa says quietly.

"My entire life," Alice affirms, "Our mothers went to elementary school together. Families become very close-knit here in Forxx –community is of the greatest importance here."

"It must have been difficult when she left for Volturia," Isa guesses.

"We were both very young when King Aro courted your mother," Alice starts, "He was very charming and loving. Your mother was completely infatuated with him. Despite the fact that Aro already had an infant daughter from Sulpicia, I supported their relationship wholeheartedly. I wished her happiness, even if it meant that I would be separated from my best friend. We made a pact to visit each other each year.

The first year she visited me, but the following year, when she became with child, I visited her. Aro was very protective of the both of you, and forbade you to travel. I understood his reasoning and so I made the travel. But then, in the year of our twentieth, I had a vision."

"A vision? As in, of the future?" Isa clarifies.

"Yes," Alice nods, "They come to me at any point, and are generally accurate, but are undeniably subject to change."

"All right, I understand," Isa, says.

"No, Isa, this is important," Alice emphasizes, "The future is not set in stone. Anything is possible."

"Yes, Alice, I understand," Isa responds, "Now tell me about the vision."

"As you know, you take after your father in more than looks," Alice begins again, "He's had decades to perfect his absorption, but to a fault. It has inspired in him a greedy and evil need for power. The obsession with power overcame his love for his family. Sulpicia only added to his maleficence. I warned your mother that she needed to leave Aro, for he was going to do something horrid to her. Understandably, she refused, not wanting to leave him. But then he became such a cruel man, not only to your mother but also to the people of his land. That is where your mother drew the line. She could not stand by and be the queen to a monster. Esme knew she could never leave and still have legal custody of you and Jane, so she plotted her escape. Aro caught wind of her plans and…

"I know what happens next," Isa chokes.

"Yes," Alice nods solemnly, "But her demise was not the only thing I saw in that vision, Isa. I saw what you were to become."

"Become?" Isa questions.

"I've been watching you," Alice informs her, "I've had visions every now and then about your growth. I saw you treated cruelly by Aro, but I also saw you grow into the beautiful woman that you are now. Furthermore, I saw how you would save the people."

" _Save the people,"_ Isa stutters, "I've been imprisoned in a cage for the past twelve years. I know nothing of this world, and, therefore, could not possibly be equipped to save it. I don't even know what I am to save it from!"

"Isa," Alice calms her, "Why were you executed?"

Isa pauses.

"Surely, you do not mean …"

"In the past years, violence against moonchildren has spiraled out of control," Alice enlightens Isa, "Aro has been raising sunchildren nationalism, to the point where relationships between the races have become noticeably strained. King Felix knows this but thinks that Aro isn't foolish enough to practice such outright discrimination. He does not suspect that Aro is vying for genocide."

"What role do I play in this?" Isa asks.

"I know this all seems very confusing, but I promise it will all come together soon," Alice rushes before asking, "Isabelle have you heard of the guardians?"

Isa recalls the words perfectly: _Since the beginning of time, the sun and moon have been in battle … This is why guardians have been placed to ensure balance, so that in the event of disorder the land will persevere._

"Yes? I've read the story almost a hundred-,"

"It is not a story," Alice interrupts, "It is very much reality."

Isa raises a brow and cackles in disbelief, "You honestly expect me to believe this?"

"You have seen how powerful someone can be," Alice says, "Is it really that farfetched?"

Isa thinks to her father, and the way he had drained so many people, leaving them lifeless, "I suppose not."

"Exactly," Alice continues, "The guardians are here to protect the people from imbalances such as Aro is perfecting."

"Then who are these guardians? Why have they not done something as of yet?" Isa growls in frustration, "Why have they not stopped him?"

"It is all in the timing," Alice tells her, "Everything must happen at the right time."

"That is absolutely-," Isa stops herself from cursing, "Who are they? Who are these guardians?"

"One is Cullen royalty," Alice says, "And the other is you."

At this, Jane's words come crashing back into Isa's memory:

 _We are about to enter a war and you are the one who is going to save us._

* * *

 _ **Terminology:**_

 _ **Kya**_ _– Princess [Forxian]_

 _ **Forxx**_ _–Flight [Forxian]_

 _ **Forxian language**_ _–a language formed using both Volturian and Cullenian languages. The integrity of the Volturian and Cullenian roots have been broken down to an extent that Forxian is an entire language in itself. Because of its "slang" nature, the language is considered to be quite informal._

* * *

"We need solitude, because when we're alone, we're free from obligations, we don't need to put on a show, and we can hear our own thoughts." ~Tamim Ansary

~CH


	6. Lyrebird: Chapter VI

Hello, lovely readers!

1)I hope you all had a fantastic Thanksgiving. Thank you so much for your kind words, and for sticking around. I treasure every review, even if I don't respond directly to all.

2) My final exams weeks are coming up, so posting might be a little weird for the next couple of weeks. Your patience means the world to me.

3) Again, never hesitate to ask anything, and if it won't give away any major plot lines, I'll try my best to get back to you!

4) Shoutout to **SunflowerFran** who takes each chapter and makes them sparkle.

5) The only character I own here is Lua; the others belong to Stephanie Meyer.

6) Finally, Enjoy!

* * *

 **PART I: Lyrebird**

 **Chapter 6**

Isa stares in the mirror with her head twisted at an odd angle so that she can view the design that adorns her skin. Her insignia is the only thing that remains the same after she has transformed into her alternative appearance. Seeing another face assigned to her person is an odd sensation. On the one hand, Isa knows that the person she sees in the mirror is herself. However, there's a new foreignness to her body that unsettles her. It's been four weeks since Alice had sent Jasper to the _Pylae's_ border to collect her, and since then, Isa's been perfecting the art of transforming her appearance.

Lua presses her nose to Isa, evaluating the new form of her owner. Isa knows that she must smell the same, so she doesn't worry that Lua will be unable to recognize her.

"I _do_ look quite different," Isa agrees as she wraps an arm around the large cat. Lua purrs happily, nuzzling herself in her owner's brown locks.

Isa doesn't know if she will ever get used to her new appearance, but she knows she will have to for an indefinite amount of time. She could hardly believe the amount of information she'd learned from Alice over the past few weeks, but every morsel of it was vital. She'd learned so much about her mother and her ancestry, including the names of those in her lineage who had led Forxx before they'd been killed.

Isa hadn't even known that Forxx used to have a ruling family. Her mother, Esmeralda Swann, had been next in line when she had decided to marry Aro Volturi. The crown had then been passed onto Charles Swann IV, Esme's brother, after his predecessor had passed. Unfortunately, Charles –a king with no heirs –had an untimely death, resulting in the country being left without a ruler for over a decade. The people refused to accept a family of a different name as the governing power, so they exchanged their monarchy for a panel of representatives.

This fact has Isa longing to know the land more, but she knows she has limited time here before she is meant to go to Cullenia. When Alice had revealed that she knew of Aro's assassination plan, Isa had stared at her in disbelief. For a moment, she wondered if the Whitlocks were a part of the plan, but she then reasoned that they had nothing to gain from the assassination. Once Alice recounted several moments of Isa's past, Isa knew that Alice's knowledge of the foul play was a product of her omniscience.

" _But if you saw it, why can't you just tell the king and stop it," Isa asks._

 _Alice sighs, "While the insignia of the guardians is passed down to one child in each generation of the royal families, the spirits and powers of the guardians are only awakened when there is a need for them. There has not been need until now. But the elapsed time since the creation of the guardians has caused the royal families to stop believing in their existence altogether. Both King Aro and King Felix view the guardians to be myths. Any claim you make on the basis of being the guardian will be dismissed as folly unless you have proof. Remember that even you were skeptical when I mentioned their existence."_

" _Then_ _ **you**_ _should stay at the palace," Isa argues, "I am not equipped to execute such a complex mission."_

 _Alice shakes her head, "I have no believable excuse to stay at the castle. The Cullens know me, and know that I do trade in Forxx. You are unknown, and, therefore, less noticeable. Isabelle, you are a guardian, you are more powerful than you could possibly imagine. I cannot be the one to do this because you are destined to."_

" _But if you, who has foresight, does not know anything about the actual assassination attempt, how am I meant to do anything?" Isa presses._

" _It's all in the timing, Isa," Alice reminds her, "Sometimes my visions take time to come to me, and can be spurred on by a little prompting. With you in the palace, you can tell me of all occurrences and I can update you as my visions come."_

" _By myself? I'm meant to do this on my own?" Isa clarifies._

" _There is the other guardian, who is unaware of his potential," Alice says, "He is one of the Cullen sons. But as well as this, there are Lunellas, 'stars,' Isa –those who bear a sign on their insignia that shows they believe in the guardians. The ones who bear that sign will help you. You can do this, Isa. Un'i Is'ia Forxia."_

" _What does that mean?" Isa questions, unable to translate the Forxian words._

 _Alice draws Isa into a hug and whispers, "In you, there is flight."_

Ironically, with her wings retracted, Isa is currently unable to fly. She is required to remain in disguise anytime she leaves the confines of the cabin. Isa slips out of the Whitlock's small abode and walks towards town. She has made this journey a few times with Peter in the past month, but never on her own. When they go, Peter helps her to read the signs scrawled in Forxian, and converses with some of the merchants on her behalf due to her pitiful accent. He has spent a great deal of time laughing at her, tickled at her attempts to speak the broken language. Isa would only huff in frustration, and silently wonder how Peter could effortlessly transition between Volturian, Cullenian, and Forxian.

Despite this relentless teasing, the two of them get along well. Peter has inherited more than Jasper's blond curls and dark blue eyes; he also has his father's playful swagger. His lightheartedness draws Isa to him, and they often find themselves spending most of their day together. Most of their time is spent practicing Isa's abilities while Peter showcases his. Given his young age of fifteen years, Peter's control over his ability –manipulation of air –is impressive. Once he revealed his talent to Isa, it was no mystery how he survived his jump into the _Pylae._ Using currents of air, he had been able to slow his descent into the canyon _,_ as well as aid himself out. His mastery of his gift had proven invaluable when he most needed it. Isa witnesses this expertness whenever Peter challenges her with his ability. The duel always turns into horseplay when Isa lobs objects at Peter, and he deflects them with his gusts of wind.

A small smile creeps onto Isa's face as she thinks of her new friend. For the first time, she has been able to interact with someone without the looming reality of her cage. With every sprint and every jest, Isa feels some of the coldness of her heart warm from being in the Whitlock's loving presence. Peter, with his abundant joy, inspires a feeling of youthfulness in Isa that she'd been previously denied. The long days of staring at the bars of her cage had withered away her childhood, and she'd had to grow up much too quickly. Although Peter's friendship can't take away the years of confinement and insanity that Isa often felt close to, he proves to be a constant reminder that there _are_ enjoyablethings in life.

Going into town without him is a lonely venture, but Peter is too busy to escort her to the markets. Her only comfort is Lua, who rests quietly in the pocket of her cloak.

During the day, the town is much more silent compared to the lively spirit of the night. The brush of Isa's slippers against the dirt roads seems amplified as she wearily walks towards the merchants' stalls. She catches the eyes of a few, but reasons that it is because newcomers are noticed in a tight-knit community. Isa wishes she were a part of such a community, but knows that this not a possibility for her. Instead, she pretends that she is a mere visitor, casually perusing the jewelry of a large stand. She trails her fingers over some of the gold jewelry before a misplaced item catches her attention. She strokes the braided silver longingly, as a memory overcomes her.

" _But how do they twist it like this," Isa questions as she weighs her mother's ring in her hand. The ring is made out of three different types of silver, all entwined together._

" _What do you mean, fia?" Esme says, trying to control the squirming four-year-old._

" _It's so hard," Isa continues, completed astounded, "how can it bend like this?"_

" _Sometimes a lot of effort is needed for something to become even more beautiful," Esme summarizes._

" _Vi ech'e?"_ a young woman approaches Isa, signaling to the ring.

" _Qua?_ " _'What,'_ Isa mistakenly responds in Volturian.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the woman switches languages, but stumbles over a few of her words, "You look Forxian. You have the nose."

Isa reaches for her nose automatically, "I do?"

"For sure. Now, I ask if you would you like to purchase this ring, sister?"

"Sister?" Isa questions. Her encounter with this woman is making her more confused with each second.

The woman points to the sun on Isa's left shoulder, and then reveals the insignia on her own torso. Isa finally understands, unused to being acknowledged by other sunchildren.

Isa blushes in embarrassment, "I … I'm sorry, I have no money."

The woman gives a nod, and is about to leave before she stops, "Are you sure you are not from here? You look familiar."

Isa grips her skirt nervously, wondering if her transformed form is too similar to her mother's. It is the only form into which she can change, and if it is too noticeable, the Whitlock's plan could not work. Lua rustles and brushes her wing against Isa's palm. The small action gives her confidence.

"No _kup'a,_ " Isa answers, formally addressing the stall owner using the word for ' _ma'am_ ' that Peter had taught her.

"So polite," the vendor smiles, "I must be only five years your senior. You remind me so much of another woman –sweet, just like you. What is your name?"

Isa freezes.

"Are you afraid of me?" She laughs wildly, her brown ringlets swaying as she throws her head back. They brush against the small red wings that adorn her body. "Ask anyone here, I am the least harmless person around. I am Jessica, and I make most of this jewelry. I've never seen you around, are you new?"

Isa nods, "I am just passing through."

"To the sun or to the moon? _"_ she asks, a common expression used in all lands meaning, _will you be traveling to Volturia or Cullenia?_

"Volturia _,"_ Isa lies thinking it unwise to reveal her true destination.

Jessica nods, "So, your name?"

Isa hesitates, struggling to figure out a name since Alice hadn't picked one for her as yet. She needs something close enough to her real name for her own ease, but one that won't cause people to be suspicious of her. Too many people have called her 'Isa,' so that is certainly out of the question. Perhaps 'Belle?' That is not a common name for sunchildren … but _Bella_ is.

"Very well, don't tell me then," Jessica begins to walk away.

"Bella," Isa answers, "I am called Bella."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Bella," Jessica smiles. "Go ahead and take the ring. You remind me a lot of a woman I treasure, and you have brightened my day."

Isa hesitates, not knowing if she is being conned; Peter had warned her that Forxian vendors had a way of trapping you into sales.

"Take it," Jessica insists. She picks up the ring and tosses it to Isa, forcing the her to catch the jewelry. "If you return here, look for me. And don't let these other vendors bully you, do you understand?"

"Yes, _kup'a,_ " Isa bows slightly out of respect, right after slipping the ring onto her pinky finger. She wants to take the hand of the kind woman, but doesn't trust herself to touch her without causing harm. She hopes her eyes can convey her gratitude, "Thank you."

" _Un'i Is'ia Forxia_ ," Jessica bids her farewell.

Isa now knows to respond, " _Un'i Is'ia Ett'io."_

 _In you as well._

~lyrebird~

Isa sits around the large fire toward the back of the crowd, surveying the activity around her. One of her hands plays with Lua's feathers while the other scratches under the bird's beak. Meanwhile, Peter is beside her, providing a constant stream of chatter. Admittedly, Isa is unable to pay close attention as she is too caught up in the festivities around her. The town is more animated than she'd ever seen it over the past month.

Children skip and fly through the fields, carrying colored lanterns that add to the illumination of the night. Young adults laugh wildly, nursing cups of _o'vrasi,_ a liquor that Isa had yet to try. Peter has been sneaking sips from Jessica's (the kind vendor from earlier) mug whenever she places it down; unaware that Jasper has been slyly regarding him for the past hour. Not for the first time, Isa finds herself wanting to release her wings and fly around with the playing children. Staying in her transformed form is draining on her powers, but the worst part is having her wings restricted. At nights, in the privacy of the Whitlock's home, she allows them to breathe, taking care to brush them, and stretch them as far as they can go.

Along with Peter and Jessica's playful interaction, the camaraderie between the families at the town bonfire reveals to Isa just how tightly knit this community is. Everyone knows everyone, and even if they aren't intimately related, everyone makes the effort to be welcoming. Jasper had explained to Isa that this is the way it's always been in Forxx. In the time of monarchy, the royalty would join the townsfolk in the capital and enjoy the fraternity. After the monarchy had dissolved, Forxian communities drew even closer together, relying on each other for stability. This means that once you're trusted and accepted into a Forxian community, you're family. Isa would give anything to experience that kind of belonging.

Peter tugs on the end of Isa's hair to catch her attention, "Want to see something cool?"

"Does it involve that massive fire?" Isa asks, raising a brow in suspicion.

Peter grins devilishly, "Maybe it does, or maybe it doesn't."

"Your mother will skin you alive if you play with the fire," Isa shakes her head, "She told me to watch out for you. Troublemaker."

"She worries too much," Peter waves a hand dismissively.

"You give her reason to worry;" Isa rolls her eyes. "Can you not go more than an hour without using your abilities?"

"You're the one who has to be _forced_ to use yours," Peter points out, "Sometimes I question whether you can even do anything more than telekinesis-,"

Isa digs her elbow into Peter's rib to silence him, "My absorption is not something to be played with. I don't like using it."

"Is that why you never take any more powers?" Peter asks, "You told me you can take and dispose of them as you please, but you never do. Why?"

Isa releases a long sigh, "I do it only when I need to. Taking powers can be addictive. Aro is a testament to that."

At the mention of the evil king, the conversation dies. Peter grunts in disapproval and kicks the stick in front of him. Isa sighs, and nudges him with her shoulder, prompting him to lose his scowl. She hates to see Peter angry; it's unsettling to see such an easy-going person overcome by the hostile emotion. He opens his hand as an invitation, much like he has other times. And like those other times, Isa declines, because she doesn't want to risk hurting him, and because she knows that Peter will misinterpret the action. Frequently, Peter voices his feelings for Isa, stating that when the war is over, he is going to wed her. She knows that the crush is harmless, but she would rather not give Peter the wrong idea.

"You know, you aren't that much older than me," Peter chuckles.

"The issue is not the age _difference_ ," Isa corrects him; "You know this."

"So what if I'm fifteen!" Peter throws his hands in the air, "I know that I like you."

Isa pats his clothed shoulder lightly, "You are too wonderful a boy to find someone like me _,_ Peter. You need to find someone you love _._ "

He looks at her for a moment before asking, "Have you … ever been in love?"

Isa concentrates on the fire in front of her, wishing it could burn away the question Peter had asked. She has thought about it many times, whether or not she could ever be in love with someone. Part of her thinks she's incapable of having such feelings, and the other part knows that if she were to fall in love, she would love the person so fiercely, with all of her being.

Both thoughts terrify her.

Isa clears her throat, "No. I have never been in love."

Peter nods, "Well, I guess you haven't been out of that cage long enough to meet people. Don't worry, I – _Bella_ , it will happen for you too. But promise me this; if neither of us finds someone else to love, we'll give each other a chance."

Isa releases a laugh, one that frees the tension from her chest, "Yes, Peter. I promise."

~lyrebird~

 _Come on, Isa, stop being so paranoid._

 _No, you are no longer Isa. You are Bella now._

Bella stumbles along the uneven road, trying to keep up with the rapid pace Jasper is stalking. It is hard, considering her wrists and ankles are shackled. She can't even pet Lua for comfort as the animal rests in her shirt pocket. Jasper had apologized profusely when he chained her just outside of the town's limits. She had nodded in understanding, disliking being held in chains, but knowing that it was necessary. From then on he acted as a bounty hunter, dragging his prisoner to be deported. Bella knows that in order for their plan to work, she must act the part. So she keeps her head down under her hood and follows Jasper to the boat docks.

It will take two days by boat to reach Cullen Isle. Cullenia castle is separated from its mainland by a river; therefore, the ship has to sail around the mainland in order to reach the castle port directly. Jasper had wanted to transport Bella by carriage, but such privileges would be highly suspicious if Bella was meant to be a criminal. Now, they make their way to the boating docks, which, in itself, is a half days' worth of travel.

They approach a large, stone structure. As the sun begins to rise, its beams hit the shell of what seems to be a dilapidated castle. Bella stares in amazement as the stones glitter, and the diffracted light dances across her skin. She longs to go inside and explore but knows that she doesn't have time. Jasper watches her reaction and smiles knowingly. He checks his surroundings before saying,

"It's your birthright."

"What is?" Bella questions.

"This is Swann Castle," Jasper informs her, "You're meant to rule here."

"Why has no one else tried to claim the throne?" she asks, "Forxx is such an advantaged piece of land … and the people are incredible. Surely, someone has tried?"

Jasper shakes his head, "No one will accept anyone other than a Swann sitting on the throne. That's the way it's been for centuries, and that's how the people want it to continue."

"But you know the people Jasper, and you are already on the council of representatives," Bella continues, "You would make a splendid king."

His cheeks turn bright red, "You are too kind, _kya._ However, I have no desire to be king. But should you become ruler, I will forever be loyal as an advisor, should you please."

Bella chokes on her air, "Do not joke about that, Jasper. I couldn't possibly rule a nation."

"If you are able to save the nations, what is to stop you from governing them?"

She shakes her head, "I'm not even confident in my ability to do that, but I will try. Ruling, however, is out of the question. I hardly know myself, let alone the people of these kingdoms."

Jasper places a finger under Bella's chin, and raises her head to look at him, "Bella, what does ' _Un'i Is'ia Forxia_ mean to you?"

"In you there is flight," Bella answers.

Jasper has a small smile as he shakes his head, "Exactly. You must figure out what it means to _you._ When you are able to answer that, then you will know who you are."

* * *

 _ **Terminology**_

 _**Note: Isa will be referred to as Bella from now on.**_

 _ **Esmeralda Swann (Deceased)**_ _–intended heir to throne of Forxx. Former wife to Aro Volturi. Former Queen to Volturia. Mother of Bella (Isa)._

 _ **Charles Swann IV (Deceased)**_ _–former King to Forxx. No heirs._

 _ **Lunellas**_ _– Stars [All languages] / those who believe in the guardians / they bear a sign on their insignia._

 _ **Un'i Is'ia Forxia**_ _–In you there is flight. [Forxian] Used conversationally as a greeting, or to bid farewell. Also used as encouragement. Interpretations may vary._

 _ **Un'i Is'ia Ett'io**_ _–In you as well. [Forxian] Response to "Un'I Is'ia Forxia," and is also used conversationally as a response to a greeting/farewell._

 _ **Fia**_ _–Daughter [Volturian]._

 _ **Vi ech'e**_ _–Do you want this? [Forxian]_

 _ **Qua**_ _–What? [Volturian]_

 _ **Kup'a**_ _–Ma'am [Forxian]_

 _ **To the sun or to the moon**_ - _Will you be traveling to Volturia or Cullenia? [All languages]. Because, historically, most sunchildren originated from Volturia, Volturia is considered to be the "sun" while Cullenia, historically the land of moonchildren is considered to be the "moon."_

 _ **Peter**_ _–Son of Alice and Jasper Whitlock. Aged 15. Able to manipulate air/wind._

 _ **O'vrasi**_ _, -bitter, Forxian liquor. Peter is much too young to be stealing sips of this._

* * *

 _"I'm thankful for every moment." ~Al Green_

 _~CH_


	7. Lyrebird: Chapter VII

Hello there, wondrous people! I hope you all had a fantastic week, and have an even better weekend. Just a few things like always:

1\. Thank you so much for your reviews! I have to say, your responses have blown me away. The only way I can make this story the best it can be is through your honesty and encouragement, so really, you're invaluable to me (praise _and_ suggestions). Between writing Atmosphere, and reading your reviews, I'm having SO much fun. Also, thanks for well-wishing me on my school work. I have one more week of exam-hell, and then it's winter break! *wiggles excitedly*

2\. You know how when the aglet comes off it's really hard to lace your shoes, and even though the laces are still functional, they're just not as good as they could be? Well, let's just say that **SunflowerFran** is my aglet.

3\. This is the last chapter of "Part I: Lyrebird." Stay tuned for "Part II: Pigeon" and the introduction of our lovely male counterpart.

Lastly ... Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Lyrebird:**_ _a large Australian songbird, the male of which has a long, lyre-shaped tail and is noted for his remarkable song and display ~_

* * *

 **Part I: Lyrebird**

 **Chapter 7**

It is midday when they reach the port. Bella drags her feet, exhausted because she was hardly able to sleep the night before. A constant nervousness accompanies this exhaustion as she anticipates what she'll have to endure in the foreseeable future. She knows that just one mistake could create a host of complications that she'd be wholly unprepared to resolve. In moments such as these, she is baffled to think about how she could be expected to save the nations; she is practically a babe to the outside world and has no experience whatsoever. As her thoughts begin to overwhelm her, Bella takes a shuddering breath and forces herself to focus on the here and now. She can do nothing more than be in the present.

From behind her hood, she darts her eyes back and forth, taking in everything she can about her surroundings. Her lack of wings and shackled limbs leave herentirely defenseless, and awkwardly, cause her to be slightly unbalanced. As she and Jasper approach the ramp that leads to the prisoner's vessel, a guardsman orders them to halt. He speaks to Jasper in Forxian, his words a quick string of broken sounds. Even after having spent about four weeks in this nation, Bella can only pick up phrases here and there.

"Whitlock," the man greets jovially, "Haven't seen you around here in a while. I thought you gave up on the bounty-hunter calling."

"You know me, I can't stay away from the thrill of it," Jasper replies drily. His dead tone draws a laugh from the guardsman, and Bella is envious of his naturally charming demeanor.

"What's her name?" the guard asks.

"She hasn't got an official one," Jasper answers, "You know how it is with these types."

"Ah," the guardsman peeks under Bella's hood, "She's a looker. What could a small thing like you do to get on this ship?"

"She's a squatter," Jasper answers again, so Bella doesn't have to speak. "Homelessness is her crime. That's why I'm taking her to the moon _._ Maybe she has a chance there."

"If she survives the trip," the guardsman mumbles under his breath, "Small thing like that on this ship is fair game for some dirty bastards-,"

"She'll be fine," Jasper interrupts. His interjection sounds more like reassurance for Bella, rather than for the guardsman.

Bella's anxiety spikes as they enter the vessel. The stench of body odor fills her nostrils, and it takes everything in her not to vomit on the filthy wooden floor. She reminds herself that this is necessary. She would have no believable reason to work as castle staff unless she was an individual with no identity. Jasper had informed her that the Cullens are significantly involved with the issues of the people, and once a month, they hold informal court hearings in which King Felix gives direct orders for action. While the crime of 'squatting' gives Jasper motive to present Bella before the court, the disguise of 'homeless' gives Bella reason to have no traceable documentation; she has no past. If their plan works, then Bella will be accepted into the royal establishment where she can keep close tabs on the Cullen family.

But first, she needs to survive the voyage.

"This is where we separate, Bella," Jasper lowers his head so he can hold her gaze, "Again, I give you my sincerest apologies for what you are about to endure, but they will not allow me to stay with you in the prisoners' quarters. However, you must promise me something."

Bella releases a shaky breath, "What?"

"If someone harasses you, defend yourself," Jasper says firmly, "No matter what it takes. Promise me that."

Bella hesitates, but then nods.

The guardsman leads her down a set of rickety steps to the lowest level of the ship. Even given her short stature, she has to duck underneath the entryway. The stench that greets her is a thousand fold more unpleasant than the one she had experienced on deck. Her eyes burn and water while she uses one shackled hand to block her nose. It is of no help.

"I must leave you here," the guardsman says, the apprehension plain in his voice. With a sigh, he leads her to a corner where several other women are chained. "If these vessels were bigger, we'd have the room to separate you. _Prost'o st'an to alo."_

 _What did he say?_ Bella panics.

"What did he say?" she asks, in Volturian, to the woman to the left of her. The woman scowls in disgust and turns away from Bella. From the woman in front of her, she receives a look of confusion. Feeling idiotic, she reminds herself that most of these criminals are lower class Forxians, and would most likely not have learned Volturian. If anything, given the ease of travel between Cullenia and Forxx (the _Pylae_ and its border patrol made immigrating into Volturia increasingly difficult), they would speak Cullenian.

Though Jane did her best to teach Bella as much as she could, the other languages of the neighboring nations were not on the syllabus. Her lessons consisted more of Volturian history, mathematics, literature, and Volturian grammar. Bella can remember a time, attempting to teach herself Cullenian, but without any reference, it was nearly impossible. Bella desperately wishes that her sister was here now to help her. Jane has the confidence and intellect to handle a situation such as this. Why had fate been so cruel as to put Bella as the guardian?

She holds back her tears and reaches a hand into her pocket. The chains on the ship are relatively long, so she thankfully has a greater range of movement. Lua pecks at her finger playfully but doesn't make a sound. Bella doesn't know how receptive others will be to a bird being in such close quarters, so her avian friend has to remain hidden in her clothing. Lua alleviates some of her stress but doesn't take away the overall feeling of helplessness that weighs on Bella's shoulders. Suddenly, Jane's voice comes to Bella's mind:

 _I need you to be strong and courageous._

 _That's easy to say when you're not in the bowels of a prisoner ship,_ Bella huffs to herself.

With a sigh, Bella turns to her right. Beside her, a girl who Bella guesses to be around the same age as herself sits with her knees tucked into her chest. Her thick hair is bound back in a braid secured by leather cords, leaving her face vulnerable for wandering eyes. She is small and similar to Bella in shape, but darker in complexion. Her ruby painted lips match the red of her nails, and her garb is only a shade darker in color. Bella is surprised at her grand appearance, not expecting any criminal to be so well presented. _Then again,_ Bella thinks, _you are not exactly as you appear, either._ It makes Bella wonder where the girl originated from, and why she is in the belly of a prisoner vessel. Bella realizes she has stared too long when the stranger returns her gaze. Unable to stop herself, Bella gasps at the sight of the girl's bright red eyes. She is about to apologize when a neighboring prisoner makes his presence known.

" _Puana,_ " the man leers at the girl, labeling her very derogatively in Volturian.

 _Great,_ Bella smacks her head against the wall behind her, _the one person who speaks Volturian here, and he's vile._

"Hey, I'm speaking to you," he crawls from his spot and crouches right before them. He cannot move any further, but he is still within touching distance. The girl flinches and turns her head away. Bella shifts closer to the woman on her left so that the red-clothed girl can have space to move as well. She watches the man carefully, and pulls her hand from her pocket. The unease and anger that this man makes her feel has her fingers buzzing with energy. She tries to control it, making sure that the current doesn't spread anywhere else.

" _Puana,_ " he says again, "I know girls like you –pretty, rich, and stored in the mountains so no one can touch them _._ Where are your people to protect you now?"

The girl cowers closer to Bella and clutches onto her knees in fear. Bella allows her to draw nearer, refusing to harm the girl with her absorption. Surprisingly, the task is easier than Bella thought it would be. She supposes it is because most of her energy is focused on the man in front of them, and the anger he makes her feel.

"Move away from her," the sound of Bella's voice surprises not only the man in front of her but herself.

 _Be strong and courageous._

"Move away from her," Bella repeats, "and I won't hurt you."

The man stares at her for a moment, and then laughs, "You? You don't want to get in my way, little girl." He raises a hand and demonstrates how his skin can become coated with a slimy, green substance. Typically, Bella isn't one to make judgments based off abilities, but she does think this repulsive power is fitting for its owner.

"Come here, _Puana,_ " the man turns back to the girl.

"Move. Away." Bella warns him.

He laughs once more and reaches out a hand to brush against the ankle of the girl. Her shriek is what triggers Bella to act.

Faster than he can comprehend, the slack of his chains lift from their place of dormancy and wrap around his torso. He is whipped back to his place against the wall, except now, he is several inches higher than before. Bella loses more and more of her temper as he spews curses at her. With one hand, she holds him suspended against the wall, and with the other, she strips his belt from his waist. His pants sag at his ankles, displaying his breeches to the rest of the prisoners. The man desperately tries to reach his ankles, but to no avail. As he screams a particularly offensive word at Bella, she snakes the belt around his neck. She tightens it in increments, allowing the pressure to be uncomfortable at first, and then suffocating.

His shouts are abated.

"Listen to me closely," Bella speaks. Her voice does not sound like her own. Instead of the pleasing ring it normally holds, it is dual-toned and menacing. "If you utter one more word for the rest of this voyage, I will ensure it is the last word your putrid mouth ever speaks. Do you understand me?"

He opens his mouth to speak, but Bella tightens the belt. He nods rapidly instead. At that, she releases him, allowing him to drop back into his position on the floor. He scrambles as far from the girls as he can, and completely turns his back to them. Bella keeps her eyes locked on him to ensure that he doesn't lash out unexpectedly, but all he does is tuck his head into his knees.

As the adrenaline rushes out of her, Bella sags against the wall behind her. She had never before lifted a human, or exerted so much of her ability. Her whole body felt sore as if she had lifted him with her hands instead of her mind. The wall behind her proves to be too hard for her to rest her head, and she doesn't have the space to situate it on her knees, so she allows her head to bob as she nods off to sleep. She is so exhausted that she nearly doesn't catch the voice beside her.

"He told us to protect ourselves," a quiet voice sounds from her right.

"What?" Bella turns to the girl in red.

"The guardsman," she repeats timidly, "he told us to protect ourselves … well, each other. I didn't think anyone would take his words into consideration, but you did, even if you didn't understand them. So, thank you."

Bella is still surprised, "You speak Volturian?"

The girl nods, and holds out her hand, "I'm Claire. Claire Young."

Bella stares at the hand for a moment before accepting it, "I'm just Bella."

"Well, Just Bella," Claire gives a small smile at her joke, "I … I don't do well with strangers, as you saw, but … you can lean on my shoulder. I mean, if you'd like?"

Bella wonders how wise it would be to fall asleep on her shoulder, but reasons that the sleeves of Claire's dress would protect her from any wayward absorption. So, without further hesitation, she smiles and says,

"Wake me up if he gives any trouble, okay?"

Claire raises a hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle, "Oh, I don't think he's going to be doing anything for the rest of this voyage."

The rest of the passage is blessedly uneventful. Bella and Claire exchange stories to pass the time, and take turns napping on each other's shoulders. Bella learns that Claire lived in L'Apush, a town located in the far western border of Forxx, and is home to predominantly moonchildren. They live in the mountains, mostly removed and independent from the other Forxians, but still relying on trade and commerce with the capital. Her people are wealthy, as most of them own their own businesses, and pride themselves on the safety of all townsfolk. However, a recent attack on the town by sunchildren radicals had left many devastated. For that reason, Claire committed a petty crime so that she could be taken to Cullen Isle. There, she hoped to secure a job so that she could send money back to her town, and they could slowly begin to rebuild what had been destroyed.

Claire's story had saddened Bella, opening her eyes to the violence that had been getting out of control. She had known that tensions between sunchildren and moonchildren existed since the beginning of time, but she'd never heard of such targeted hostility in recent centuries. Part of her wonders why King Felix hasn't intervened, but the other part of her knows that it is because any obvious attack on any race by a monarch would reap havoc. That's why she knows that Aro is deluded in his plan. He is right in thinking that the sunchildren nationalists will support him, but what he underestimates is the allegiance between many sun and moonchildren. The difficulty is getting these citizens to stand up against a monarch as powerful and maleficent as Aro.

 _But there are people, those who do not understand the importance of this equilibrium, who look to destroy the foundation of the land. This is why guardians have been placed to ensure balance, so that in the event of disorder the land will persevere._

"When the sunchildren attacked," Bella asks Claire, "Did you fight?"

"Of course we did," Claire answers, her features becoming upset, "We did not just lay down and allow them to -,"

"No," Bella shakes her head, "Did _you_ fight?"

Claire's features relax as she nods, "I know I was helpless here, but when I'm with them … they're my people. You fight for your people."

Bella nods in understanding, and thinks on Claire's words.

Bella can't see the outside, but she can feel it when they reach the land. The nervousness that had been with her at the beginning of her journey returns as she anticipates having to leave the vessel and face the Cullens.

She takes a deep breath and remembers all the words of wisdom that had been given to her up until this point. She couldn't entirely let go of the doubt she had in herself at this moment, but she knew she had to _try._

Somewhere deep inside, Bella knows that she is more than Aro's caged bird; the one that existed solely for his entertainment.

She is a guardian.

She is meant to ensure balance amongst the people.

 _Her_ people. And she is going to do everything in her power to fight for them.

~End of Part I: Lyrebird~

* * *

 _ **Terminology**_

 _ **Prost'o st'an to alo**_ _–Protect each other / Take care of each other [Forxian]_

 _ **Puana**_ _–Whore [Volturian]_

 _ **Key Facts**_

 _ **Monthly court hearings**_ _–in an effort to reduce incarceration rates and to be more involved with the people, King Felix holds monthly court proceedings in which he hears the pleas of citizens –criminals and innocent alike –and gives direct orders of actions. Every now and then, those who commit petty crimes out of desperation are allowed to work lowly positions in the castle, as an initiative for reformation._

 _ **L'Apush**_ – _a town located in the far western border of Forxx, and is home to predominantly moonchildren. L'Apush is in the mountains._

* * *

"If we have no peace, it is because we have forgotten that we belong to each other." ~Mother Teresa

~CH


	8. Pigeon: Chapter VIII

*Sips languidly at a bottle of wine* Guess who just finished their semester?

I want to thank all of you for being so patient with me, and for giving such encouraging words! Your reviews (commentary, well-wishing, and the like) took me through some of the lamest days of the semester, and I am so grateful for you!

I'm also grateful for **SunflowerFran,** who is basically the clear coat to my unfinished manicure.

Disclaimer: These characters (minus Lua) aren't mine. I just get to mess around with them.

Lastly: Welcome to Part II of Atmosphere, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Part II: Pigeon**

 **Chapter 8**

The surprise Bella had felt when she first entered Forxx is nothing compared to the astonishment she feels upon entering Cullen Isle. She could have never imagined that she would ever see all three nations in the span of a month. The mere fact that she is able to make comparisons between the three nations is a blessing to her.

The nations are incredibly distinct: Volturia is hot and arid, with every square inch of sand-dusted cobblestones filled with shops or residences. Bella can remember the city from her childhood, and the way it had always been loud and bustling –at times, obnoxiously so.

Forxx is just as busy, but the overall atmosphere of the capital is lively and cheerful. However, the surrounding villages are less developed, with dirt roads and wooden cabins stretching for miles. Despite the modest living conditions, the citizens are more than content. One is more likely to see vendors conversing than arguing, and even those who argue settle their disputes over a cup of _o'vrasi._

Cullen Isle is a land of a completely different caliber. The residences are constructed of white stone, which is a signature trade item of Cullenia. Their walls are draped in the lilac _Heidi_ vine, a five-petal flower that creates a contrasting soft hue of purple. Their deep green veins are integral to the foundation of the houses.

Contrasting against the 'vertical neighborhoods' of Volturia, most of the residences here have only two stories, and picket fences create the boundaries of their yard. Every establishment has the common base of white stones and black roofs, but small touches like hand carved doors, and yellow pumpkin gardens create individuality. The sights have Bella entranced, and she is hardly able to keep up with Jasper as he tugs at her chains.

"The rest of Cullenia cannot possibly look like this," Bella whispers to Jasper.

"Remember that this is the island of the most affluent people," Jasper chuckles, "But to be quite honest, the rest of the island isn't much less extravagant. Come on, we don't want to be behind everyone."

Only fifteen of the prisoners who had been on the vessel were transported to Cullen Isle. Bella was glad that the vile man she had restrained was not one of them. Jasper had lost his breath laughing at Bella's recount of the confrontation. Although Bella had felt slightly guilty about letting her anger get the best of her, Jasper had assured her that she did exactly the right thing. He warned her to stay in control, but still voiced his respect. Now, every so often, he looks back at her in wonder.

Claire was a few feet behind being led by a guardsman. She keeps her head down, and from what Bella can hear, is silent for the walk to the castle. As they draw nearer, Jasper warns Bella to keep quiet. However, he needn't have warned her because Bella was already struck silent by the sight of the structure.

It is beyond words. As the gates open, Queen Heidi's exquisite garden is revealed. Bella is confident that she can identify any color she wants to within the lot. The bushes have been cut into intricate designs and shapes, and a few depict animals such as horses and wolves. Bella gives a small smile and pats Lua. She knows the animal will enjoy exploring these fields.

The castle itself is magnificent. What it lacks in height, it makes up for in width, expanding so far that Bella has to crane her neck to see it in its entirety. Like the residences outside of the castle, it is draped in _Heidi_ flowers, as well as flags that bear the Cullen crest. In subscript, their motto reads, _Ni ronero._ Bella can't decipher its meaning, so she turns her attention to the other extravagancies. She almost trips because she is so caught up in her surroundings.

They stand in line waiting to enter the castle. Bella listens as Jasper quietly informs her of the proper procedure, and reminds her of other information he'd shared with her before. She glances around to see if any of the other criminals are as nervous as she is. Only Claire looks remotely close.

"Don't worry about having to speak," Jasper says, "For your benefit, the Cullens will speak in Volturian, but I'll be speaking on your behalf."

Bella nods in response.

When they finally enter the palace, Bella stops in her tracks. Her eyes widen as she takes in the arches leading to the throne room; the walkway is open, allowing the elements to infiltrate. Though the sun is blazing, oddly enough, the air is chilly. As a breeze passes through the hall, several flowers flit onto the glazed stones of the floor. Bella stops to pluck up one of the flowers, stroking one of its hairy petals.

Everything seems so peculiar to her.

"Now introducing _Luna,_ Sir Jasper Whitlock, head representative of Forxx, and presenter of _Sola_ Bella."

They step forward into the throne room, and immediately, Bella's eyes go to the Cullens. King Felix sits on his throne in all his glory; his flame red hair in the bright room is a stark contrast to his paleness. His eyes are a dark green and are framed by a set of soft wrinkles. Admittedly, he is much frailer-looking than Bella had imagined him being. Beside him is Queen Heidi, her wild, black curls lying against her deep olive skin. The flower Bella holds in her hand is just a shade of darker than Heidi's purple gaze, and Bella can now see that the flower was rightfully named after the Queen. To the right of Heidi is Princess Charlotte, the spitting image of her mother. The only difference is that her eyes are a minty green color, lighter than those of her father. Prince Alec is boyish in his looks, with bright green eyes, straight black locks, and two dimples to assist his grin. Lastly, Bella looks to Prince Edward. At his hard glare, she lowers her eyes, remembering that she isn't meant to make direct eye contact with the royalty. Though she looks away quickly, she is still able to take in his stunning appearance. His hair color is a mix between his father and mother's, a darkened brown-red. His nose and eyes take after his father, but his plush lips resemble the Queen's. Bella imagines that Felix had once had a strong jaw like Edward's, but that his facial features had softened with age.

"I'm sorry, Sir Whitlock, but if it is her homelessness you are attempting to rectify, then the most logical solution would be to place her in one of our establishments for that purpose," Heidi says. "There are too many others requesting to work maintenance in the castle for us to grant her this job simply for a home."

"Pardon me, Your Grace," Jasper says, "But she is, admittedly, a naïve girl. She has had a difficult past, and I fear that if she were to live in such a home that she wouldn't be able to care for herself."

"The homes are safe," Heidi replies. "And we will ensure that she is housed accordingly. You needn't worry. I see no need for her to work here at the castle."

Bella's heart drops at the verdict, realizing that all is not going as planned. Her mind races as she thinks of what to do. She needs to show them that she is worth having, but she doesn't know what she has to offer. Or rather, she knows what she can offer, but doesn't know whether she can tolerate being in such a position again.

In the end, she tells herself that this is a completely different circumstance and that she has to try everything she can to protect the Cullens. Especially now that she has seen their faces, Bella can't let them be harmed. Although she feels as if she's vibrating from nervousness, Bella forces herself to step forward, and dip into a curtsey.

"I can't say a prisoner has ever addressed me," Heidi gives a laugh of surprise, "however, you are permitted to speak, _Sola_ Bella."

"Your Highness," Bella says, hoping her uneasiness isn't apparent in her voice, "It would be an honor to serve you and your family. If you would allow it, I should like to be an entertainer for your court."

"An entertainer?" Heidi verifies, "Unfortunately, we already have a jester."

"By 'entertainer,' I mean, more specifically, a singer or performer," Bella corrects, "I can give you a demonstration, if you desire it, my Queen."

For the first time on this matter, Felix speaks, "I permit it. After countless hours of pleas, a song would be a nice change of activities. Begin when you please."

After exchanging a glance with Jasper, Bella takes a deep breath and lets out the first notes of her song. She sings about two people whose friendship endured for more than a century until death parted them. The lilt of her voice and the emphasis of her words paint a story that goes beyond the message of the tune. Her mother would sing this song to her when she became restless at night, and Bella has carried the song with her since. She closes her eyes as she sings, knowing that if she looks at any of the faces around her, she will lose the little amount of confidence she possesses. At the end of the song, she releases an anxious breath and waits for her verdict. When Alec begins clapping, she knows that she's impressed them.

"Splendid, absolutely breathtaking," Alec exclaims, "She's staying."

"Alec," Heidi hushes her son.

"I don't know why you expect him to have any decorum," Charlotte sniffs from her seat, "He does this every time, without fail."

"Enough." Heidi interrupts the Princess, "I agree with my son in that your voice is extraordinary. It's the best I've heard, since … I will grant you employment here, but under one condition."

"Thank you for your compliment, Your Majesty," Bella curtsies again, "And I will comply with your every wish."

Heidi nods, "Given your status as a criminal, your trust is to be earned in these quarters. But know that should you prove to be dangerous to anyone in this court or the Cullen family, you will be put to death, without a trial."

Bella swallows thickly as the reality of her position begins to weigh on her, "Yes, my Queen."

~pigeon~

Bella lies on her thin mattress, positioned a few feet away from Claire's. Another mattress is on the floor against the opposite wall of the room, but Bella has yet to meet her third roommate. Her eyes are closed as she thinks about Jasper's departure. She hadn't expected to feel so saddened at his leaving, but sure enough, she was fighting back tears as he bid her farewell.

" _Don't look so upset, kya," Jasper whispers as he holds her to his chest, "Alice and I will write to you often with updates. I'm sure Peter will sneak a few letters in as well."_

 _A small chuckle breaks through, "He had better."_

" _Then why frown?" He takes a step back, "You will be well cared for here."_

" _What if I can't do this, Jasper?" Bella whispers, "What if Alice is wrong?"_

" _She isn't," Jasper says with conviction. "I don't know how to describe this, but … when I saw you coming out of the Pylae, you had such determination and strength. Looking into your face, I knew that Alice was right. You are the one meant to do this, kya, regardless of how your past has been. The Cullens are an extraordinary family, and will care for you well. In return, you must protect them. The nations need them to stay in power. They are necessary for order to remain."_

" _I will protect them, Jasper," Bella assures him. "I will."_

" _With your life," he emphasizes as he begins to leave._

 _Bella squeezes his hand, "With my life."_

"Do you have two abilities?" Claire breaks Bella's train of thought. In the darkness of the room, Bella can only make out the red glow of her eyes. The fact that Claire's eyes unnerve Bella makes her chuckle inwardly. It is awfully hypocritical of Bella, considering her own natural eyes are unsettlingly black.

"Why would you think that?" Bella asks carefully though her heart pounds in her chest.

"I saw you levitate that man on the ship," Claire reminds her, "But then I heard you sing today. Is your singing a gift as well?"

Bella shakes her head, "No. It's just something my mother taught me."

This isn't a complete lie. Though her singing is an ability, Bella's mother had helped her perfect it. She had also imparted a repertoire of songs, all of which Bella uses to this day.

"Where is your mother now?" Claire asks.

Bella is silent before whispering, "Dead."

"I'm sorry," Claire tells her with genuine emotion, "I cannot imagine how that feels."

"The pain is never gone, but it's no longer crippling," Bella replies softly.

Bella is surprised at how honest she is being with Claire. Something about the presence of the wild-eyed girl is extremely comforting. She is timid in nature around other staff, but with Bella, she is less reserved. Claire has an innocent sense of humor and likes to engage Bella in conversation. At the same time, she doesn't pressure Bella to speak and respects the moments when Bella remains silent. They'd only known each other for three days, but had already fallen into an amicable relationship.

"Where do they have you working tomorrow?" Bella asks.

"The kitchen with Chef Banner," Claire answers, "And you?"

"Housekeeping with Mistress Pope," Bella says, slightly disappointed that she will not be with Claire. She then reminds herself that her purpose here is not to befriend others, but to protect the Cullens.

"You'll need to say your prayers for that one," a voice sounds from the doorway.

Standing at the entrance of the room is a blue-haired wonder, clad in a belted tunic and tights. She has a tall torso and seemingly endless legs. Bella can feel the confidence she exudes from across the room.

"Pardon me?" Bella finally says.

"Mistress Pope is an absolute dog," the girl continues, "Watch out for that staff of hers. She is an old woman, but frightfully strong. And that is an odd statement coming from someone with supernatural strength."

"You are …"

" _Sola_ Bree Tanner," she nods briefly, "And yourselves?"

" _Luna_ Claire Young," Claire gives a small wave.

" _Sola_ Bella," Bella answers.

"Who is this?" Bree walks over to the bird sitting at their window, "How did it get in here?"

"That's Lua," Bella quickly informs her, "Do you mind if she is here?"

"She's tamed?" Bree asks skeptically, "Doesn't she fly away?"

"She does," Bella answers, "But she always comes back."

Bree nods, "So long as she isn't messy, I'll tolerate her. However, don't let any of the others staff know of her –the palace isn't exactly the place for pets."

Bella sighs with relief, "Thank you."

Bree settles into her bed and joins the conversation with Claire and Bella with vigor. Her personality type has Bella on guard since she is unused to such a forward person. Bree reveals her life story in the span of ten minutes, informing her roommates that both her mother and father worked in the court as an accountant and seamstress, respectively. They are native Cullenian sunchildren, and her family has served the Cullens for centuries. Just as she is eager to share her life story with Bella and Claire, Bree probes the two girls with questions. She speaks her mind without filter, often using crass language or making lewd jokes.

Bella can't decide whether or not she likes Bree.

"We should sleep," Bree says, "Tomorrow will be long for the both of you since you will be getting acquainted with the castle's layout."

"Where will you be working tomorrow?" Claire asks her.

"The medicine ward," she answers, "I am there most days. I am … well acquainted with one of the healers there."

"Well-acquainted?" Claire questions, the confusion, clear in her voice.

"Sexually well-acquainted," Bree giggles.

"I do not want to hear more!" Claire squeaks, mortified.

Even Bella's face had heated at her words.

"That aside, I was not jesting in telling you to beware of Mistress Pope," Bree directs her words to Bella, "She is unkind, but is even more brutal towards sunchildren. Follow her instructions, and then steer clear of her."

Bella nods in understanding and murmurs a word of thanks as she rolls over to face the wall. Lua hops onto her sleeping pallet and huddles closer to Bella. As Bella tries to sleep, she strokes the small animal and wills her thoughts to calm. Tomorrow will be her official first day working in the castle, and she has no idea what to expect.

~pigeon~

Bella doesn't know how, but she has already gotten lost in the massive expanse of a castle. She had risen an hour earlier than she needed in order to give herself time to find her destination, but her efforts had proved worthless. Now, she speeds down halls, hoping to find a familiar door.

Whereas Volturi Castle towers in height and is equipped with spiraling staircases in narrow passages, Cullen Castle has endless halls. She hopes she will find a familiar face so that she can reach where she needs to go in time. However, the odds of that seem slim considering that Bella only knows two people personally within the whole castle.

She releases several curses in her head as she rushes, unable to keep track of the amount of turns she has made since she left her room. She'd asked a staff member for directions, but had obviously misinterpreted the reply delivered in Cullenian. As her anxiety gets the best of her, she pats her pocket for Lua. She then remembers that she left the animal to its own devices. She estimates that she has, at most, ten minutes to get to the servants' court. After taking a few moments to catch her breath, she gathers her brown skirts in her hand and takes off again. She hardly takes five more steps before she collides with someone.

"My apologies," she mutters in Cullenian. She had asked Claire about a few phrases so that she wouldn't be completely unknowing.

"Roll your 'r's more," the man suggests with a playful tone.

Bella looks up to see Alec, his dimples ever-present. Startled, it takes her a few seconds to drop into a low curtsey. Her face heats immediately, "Your Highness, I am so sorry."

"Rise," he permits, "You're Bella, are you not?"

"Yes, Sire," she answers as she stands up fully. Alec is only a few inches above her in height.

"All of your songs are Volturian?" he continues.

"Yes, Sire," she replies.

"But you intend to learn Cullenian," he surmises.

"Yes, Sire," Bella nods.

"Do you reply with anything else besides "yes sire," Alec jests.

"Y-," Bella chuckles, her nervousness disintegrating as she catches on to his easy-going demeanor, "I do, Your Grace. I'm a quick learner, but Cullenian proves to be the most difficult out of the languages to learn."

"Let your words blend more," he advises, "You don't need to pronounce every consonant as clearly as you do with Volturian. Relax those pretty lips of yours."

If Bella's face was red before, she is certain that it is purple now, "Thank you, Your Highness."

" _Ni ronero,"_ he winks, "Now, what has you so far away from the staff quarters?"

Far away? Bella releases a short groan, before remembering her manner, "I seem to have misdirected myself, Sire. If it is of no trouble to you, would you mind pointing me in the direction of the servants' court?"

"It is of no trouble at all," Alec assures her and gives her several directions to remember. She realizes that she isn't even remotely in the right place. "Was I of service?"

"Your help is much appreciated, Sire," Bella curtsies low in gratitude, "I apologize for interrupting your day."

"Rise, Bella," he says, "If meeting you is an interruption, then I hope to have many more. It was a pleasure."

"Your Highness," she bows her head quickly as he leaves.

Luckily, Bella makes it in time, despite her detour and encounter with the Prince. Part of her is awestruck at having met Alec, but she of all people knows that royalty acts no differently from civilians in the confines of their home. Though Bella has witnessed many arrogant, upper-class citizens, she's known others to be relatively 'normal.' When Bella does reach the servants' court, she identifies Mistress Pope by her brown garbs. At first, Mistress Pope appears to be harmless. She is an elderly lady with a head full of gray curls and a face full of overlapping wrinkles. She is several inches shorter than Bella's average height, and her frame seems fragile. But in her hand, she clutches the thick, knobby, wooden staff Bree had warned her about. The nerves that Alec had dispelled return at full force, as Bella approaches the Mistress and bows her head.

"Introduce yourself," she orders Bella.

" _Sola_ Bella," Bella answers.

Mistress Pope's nose upturns in disgust, "Pick up those and follow me."

Mistress Pope hobbles off in a hurry, only allowing Bella a few seconds to grab the two buckets. As Mistress Pope travels down the halls, she speaks hurriedly. The knock of her staff against the floor is like percussion to the rhythm of her words.

"You will be washing four staircases today, each with fifty steps. One of your buckets is for water, and the other strictly for soap. You have two brushes and one scraper. When you need more water, go to that pump room on the left. There is no stopping for eating, or for socializing. Since you're only working part of a shift, I expect you to have finished this all by midday. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress," Bella answers.

She leaves Bella at the foot of her first staircase, disappearing down the opposite hall. With a sigh, Bella sinks to her knees and begins. It's not that she is unused to such labor, but it has been some time since it was required of her. In the first few years of her imprisonment, Sulpicia had often weighted her with tasks such as laundry and window washing. Bella had done them in stride, thinking that things could be much worse for her. But then they _had_ gotten worse. To keep her restricted from all other persons, and to monitor her behavior, Aro kept her confined. While she lived in the cage and was rarely freed, she wished to be tasked the way Sulpicia had before. Now, as she works at the stairs, she wonders how she had ever been able to work so diligently before.

The stairs, being located near the entrance, are frequently used, and so are caked with dirt. Bella tries to relieve the permanent scowl she has as she uses the scraper to strip the mud away. It is no wonder her bare foot bottoms are so dirtied already. She is halfway up the steps by the time Mistress Pope returns. Bella thinks she has covered a considerable amount of area in the given time but is proved wrong as Mistress Pope's staff lands on her ankle. Surprised and pained, Bella lets out a shriek. The Mistress delivers another swing to silence her.

"Do you think this is satisfactory?" she asks.

Bella doesn't answer; weary that any response she gives will be met with another hit.

"I expected you to be on the next staircase by now," the old woman hisses, "You'll have no wages to your name if you don't work quickly, and I will not have a foolish girl on my staff to soil my name. Hurry up!"

"Yes, Mistress."

Bella is barely able to contain the anger that bubbles inside of her as the Mistress leaves. She takes her shaking fingers from off the brush that she'd been clenching in her hand, and tries to calm herself. She had never thought of herself as being someone with a quick temper, but lately, it seemed as if any injustice made her irate. She wonders if it is because now, in this new life, she has the opportunity to defend herself. But she also knows that she needs to restrain herself because any wrong actions could result in her death. She stands up to give her joints some relief and catches her reflection in a mirror that hangs in the hall. With a start, she realizes that her eyes are their natural black. She shuts them in horror, and wills them to turn back to orange. She lets a minute pass before she checks again –thankfully they're back to normal.

Bella pushes herself to work faster, not focusing on the way her skirt becomes heavy with water, and the crisp, persistent breeze chills her. She is on the third staircase when she sees Alec and Charlotte approaching. Clumsily, she moves her cleaning supplies to the side in order to give them a clear passageway. Her knees ache as she lowers herself in a curtsey.

"Your Highnesses," she greets.

"Bella," Alec says cheerfully, "Did you make it to your destination in time?"

"Yes, Sire, I did," Bella answers, "I am very thankful."

"Alec," Charlotte sighs, "Must we stand here in this cold?"

"My sentiments exactly," Alec looks at Bella, "Cullenia is not a place for you to be in wet clothes."

"I will be changed as soon as I finish my chores, Sire," Bella answers.

"Surely you'll catch a cold before then," he continues.

"She said she will change," Charlotte scoffs, "Leave her to clean."

"Bella, I must adhere to the commands of my sister," he rolls his eyes, "Do not stay for long in those clothes."

"Yes, Your Highness," Bella nods and curtsies again as they leave.

Mentioning the temperature had made Bella doubly aware of it. She now shivers as she scrubs the last of the third staircase and moves onto the fourth. By the time she finishes, her limbs feel rigid and the skin of her hands is cracked. Furthermore, her ankle throbs where Mistress Pope had struck, and she knows that by tomorrow, a dark blue bruise will be apparent. Her teeth click together as she shivers, trailing back to the servants' court where she can be dismissed for the afternoon. She holds the hem of her skirts so that she doesn't leave a trail of water as she walks. However, she is so focused on what is behind her, that she finds herself making the same mistake she'd made early this morning. This time, she looks up into the face of the crown prince.

" _Perradonna,"_ Bella gasps, "Your Highness."

Though Bella's eyes are trained down, she can feel Edward's stare as it penetrates her skin. She knows she shouldn't, but she raises her eyes to glance at his face. Met with his stunning features, she has to look down once more. She feels embarrassed being in his presence looking like she does, but she feels mortified at having touched his pristine clothes in her condition. Instead of giving her a reprimand, all Bella receives is a grunt as the Prince walks away.

Too cold to give his actions more thought, she scampers away to the servants' court. Thankfully, the rest of her journey is uneventful, and she is able to make it back to her room without incident. Bella hurries through the closet she shares with both Claire and Bree and selects the simple, dark green, cotton dress to don after her bath. She almost runs to the bath chamber.

Inside, she is greeted by thick steam. Immediately, the chills that had been racking her body subside, and her muscles relax. Because she only works for half the day, unlike most of the other workers there, she is alone as she sinks into the body of hot water. Utterly soothed, she leans back and thinks of everything that had occurred during the day. She thinks about Alec, and the way he had charmed her; Charlotte, and her obvious irritability; and Edward's non-acknowledgment. She winces as she thinks about Mistress Pope, and rubs her ankle. She hopes she doesn't have many encounters with the woman.

But unfortunately, she does. The next few days, Bella alternates between following Mistress Pope's orders, and practicing with the minstrels of the court. She learns two songs in Cullenian, with lyrics easy enough to pronounce. The others are Volturian classics. Additionally, she learns a set of dances. Bella had often danced for Aro in his court but had hated doing it. His leering stare had left her feeling disgusted.

During the days, Bella is subject to any of Mistress Pope's commands, and also the end of her staff. By the end of the week, her legs are covered in bruises, and she is wondering if she'll even get the chance to perform her songs. Frustrated with her lack of progress, she falls into her bed and snuggles up next to Lua's panther form.

"Sometimes I wish I could be you," she hugs the large cat. The only way both of them can fit on the bed pallet is by staying close together, "What are we doing here, Lua?"

Lua purrs and licks Bella's face to comfort her. Shortly after, her ears perk, and she transforms into her bird form. Bella knows that it is because someone is entering the room.

"Bella?" Claire says as she steps into the room, "Who are you speaking to?"

"Myself," Bella sighs, "You are back early?"

"The Cullens are hosting a guest today, and so Chef Banner has left me to rest before he needs me to serve," Claire informs her, "I've also been asked to deliver this to you."

She hands a white parchment to Bella and then sits at the foot of the bed. Bella carefully opens the message, which reads:

 _Sola Bella,_

 _His Royal Highness King Felix IX and Her Majesty Queen Heidi request your entertainment at dinner this evening._

"Nervous?" Claire asks.

Bella thinks for a moment, "Not as yet, but I imagine I will be."

"You had better wear a long dress," Claire suggests, "Your bruises are ghastly. I'm grateful I am not under the supervision of Mistress Pope, but I suppose the bruises would be less obvious on my dark skin."

"She is truly …" Bella searches for a word.

"A witch?" Bree supplies as she enters the room, "My sentiments exactly."

Bella stutters, "That's not-,"

"What you were going to say?" Bree raises a brow, "It is what you were thinking. It's okay; I have yet to meet anyone who thinks differently."

Bella sighs and looks at the varying colors of the bruises donning her legs. She estimates that she has around ten in total. She brushes her fingers over them and tries to keep her anger at bay. There is no use in getting upset over Mistress Pope's actions when Bella has something much more important at hand.

"What are you meant to wear for your performance?" Claire asks Bella.

Bella walks over to their joint closet and plucks out the dark ocher dress. It has a low back, capped sleeves, and the hem stops at Bella's knees. A belt of fire opals lay at the waist. The dress is considerably immodest considering that all royalty wear ankle length dresses, and servants wear dresses that hit, at least, mid-calf. However, Bella knows that it isn't completely unordinary for performers, those who dance, to wear dresses of this length. At least, that's what the lead minstrel had told her.

"I believe this is my uniform."

Claire's eyes widen, "It is quite revealing."

"Cullenia is more tolerable of women showing skin," Bree shrugs, "This dress is wonderful. I can't wait to do your makeup."

"Makeup?" Bella squeals, "Certainly not."

"Bella, I'll let you know, I almost always get my way," Bree winks cheekily. "Plus, we can hardly have you going in front of the princes in plain attire. Furthermore, the royal family is entertaining a guest –I will make you look spectacular."

All Bella can do is groan in anticipation.

~pigeon~

Bella can hardly recognize herself when she looks in the body length mirror. Her back is completely exposed, revealing her fake insignia; its black etches a stark contrast to her pale skin. Thankfully, she had been able to steal an extra amount of makeup from Bree to cover up her real insignia on her lower back, and the bruises on her legs. She brushes her finger down one of the many braids placed in her flowing locks. This is the most elaborately styled she's looked in ages, and the irony that she looks this way in one of the lowest stations of her life is not lost on her. For a moment, she allows her natural black irises to return, just to see how they look with the heavy coal lining of her eyes. The result is unnerving.

As she waits to be summoned, she reviews her dance steps. It's been a while since she's danced for anyone, and while that talent pales in comparison to her singing, it is still impressive. However, she had recently learned the Cullenian national _Capana_ dance, in which, she would wear bells strapped to her right ankle. She is comfortable with the dance now, but hopes that she can do it justice.

Finally, it is time for her to perform. Nerves flood her body as she desperately wishes to please the royal family and their guest. With a fleeting thought, she wonders who this guest might be. After the announcer allows her to enter, she gets her answer.

Bella knows him; she just _can't_ place him in her memory. His blonde hair, straight-edged nose, and frosty blue eyes are too generic traits for her to identify, and none of his other features set him apart. Nevertheless, she is so shocked by his appearance that she is rooted in her place once the music starts. Somewhere in her mind, her consciousness is yelling for her to begin but the other part of her refuses to tear her eyes from the gaze of the guest. His once comfortable and welcoming smile quickly dissolves into one of apparent discomfort.

A cough from Alec draws her out of her frozen state. She has already missed the first few seconds of the song, but that cannot be helped. Hopefully, she can salvage the rest of the routine.

And she does. She executes every one of the steps with natural precision, the bells around her ankle jingling in time to the music. The dance is a series of hops, twists, and kicks that were normally done with a partner, but could be done alone. Bella's braid swishes behind her as she dances, touching her bare back with every step. Her smile is large as she takes her final steps, and the room erupts in applause.

"Absolutely magnificent," Alec claps enthusiastically, "She dances it just like the natives do!"

Charlotte rolls her eyes at her brother, "Must you always act like this?"

"I give praise where it's due," Alec shrugs simply.

"Alec speaks the truth," the King finally voices, "Thank you for your performance, _Sola_ Bella. You are dismissed."

Bella dips into a curtsey before heading to leave the room. But as she takes a peek at the table where the royal family sits, she notices that their guest is no longer present. _How odd,_ she thinks, _when did he leave?_

Since she has already performed for the night, she is free to do as she pleases. She knows she should return to her room, but instead finds herself drifting down the moonlit halls in order to find the mysterious guest. Why did he strike such a reaction within her? Why had he left in the middle of her performance? Did he feel the familiarity she had?

She spots him sitting in the garden, only the back of him visible to her from her position. She stands behind one of the pillars of the breezeway and hopes that he can't see her. That was one of the downsides of the Cullen Castle. Besides the rooms, the castle barely had any enclosed spaces. Most of the supporting structures were pillars that allowed for the outside to mesh with the inside. Her heart pounds against her chest as she watches him, wondering why he has removed himself from the court in the middle of dinner.

"Some consider spying a crime," a voice sounds behind her. Bella is frozen in place.

Though her heart is now hammering against her ribcage, her reply comes out fairly confident, "Your silent entrance makes you guilty of the same crime."

"I wasn't aware that I could be a spy in my own home," his retort is quick.

Blood drains from Bella's face as she finally turns around to see who is behind her. Mortified, she drops to her knees at the feet of the Crown Prince. She hangs her head in shame, refusing to meet his gaze. With a trembling voice, she apologizes.

"Your Grace, forgive me for my insolence," she gushes.

"Answering without looking is an unwise thing to do in a castle," he continues. Bella tries to analyze the tone of his voice in order to deduce how much trouble she is in, but his tone betrays nothing.

"Forgive me for my foolishness, Your Highness," she begs.

"And you gave such a confident answer at that," he gives no acknowledgment to her apologies, and for the first time, Bella thinks she can detect some inflection to his tone.

 _But no,_ she thinks, _surely he can't be … amused?_

"It will not happen again, Your Highness" she assures him.

"Are you acquainted with Sir Carlisle?" he asks her.

"No, Your Grace," she answers.

"Surely you have other pastimes to amuse you?" Edward prods. Bella cannot tell if he expects her to reply to this, so she remains silent. Her sole reaction is to wince at the dull pain the ground causes her knees.

"You may rise."

She does as he says, but keeps her eyes fixed on the ground. A silence stretches between them, one so uncomfortable that Bella cannot help but look up at the prince. His calculating gaze startles her. She rarely saw the prince, but when she did, he was normally expressionless. She lowers her gaze once more, and refuses to look up again.

"You are dismissed," Edward finally says.

"Certainly, Your Highness," Bella mutters quickly before scampering away.

Her heart finally returns to its normal rhythm by the time she enters her room. Lua immediately flies to her and lands on her shoulder. She can tell from the stream of images that Lua projects that the bird was anxious while waiting for her to return. While Bella is positive that Lua enjoys the free expanse of the Cullens' gardens, the bird is more comfortable in Bella's presence.

Bella releases a shaky breath as she crawls onto her sleeping pallet with her bird perched close to her neck. She doesn't know why the encounter with the prince has left her feeling so drained, but it has. She is close to sleep when Bree and Claire enter the room. They quiet their laughs as they take in Bella's form.

"You look positively dead," Bree states, never the one for sugarcoating anything.

In her more tactful way, Claire says, "I imagine you must be tired from performing. You were magnificent."

"No, she's completely ashen," Bree continues, "Are you ill?"

Bella shakes her head, wondering if she should confide in her two roommates. While she now enjoys the company of _both_ girls –yes, Bella was surprised to grow a fondness for Bree in such a short time –she finds it hard to open up to them. She had spent so much time in solitude in Aro's castle that she often doubts her ability to interact socially. It doesn't help that she has the weight of her secret on her shoulders and often feels she is being fraudulent with them. Furthermore, Claire and Bree are steadily forming a kinship with each other that Bella feels as if she is intruding upon.

"Well?" Bree prompts.

Bella sighs, "Prince Edward chastised me."

While Claire has a look of surprise on her face, Bree looks highly amused. Bree is only able to remain silent for a couple of seconds before she erupts with laughter.

"Edward chastised you?" she laughed.

"Must you refer to them by their first names?" Claire huffs.

"I've known them since infancy; we've long lost such formalities," Bree rolls her eyes before returning her attention to Bella, "So you look like this because Edward spoke shortly with you?Edward is possibly the most softhearted Cullen. He is just horribly awkward with strangers, and it comes off as rudeness. Don't take it personally."

"No, I was deserving of it," Bella informs her, "Unknowingly, I spoke rudely to him. Do you think he'll take action against me?"

"In order for him to take action it would mean he'd have to care," Bree snorts, "Edward is hardly perturbed by anything. You'll be fine."

Bella desperately hopes this is true. She imagines it will be difficult to protect the Cullens if they've shipped her off to another province. She needs to get into the Crown Prince's good graces and remain there.

The problem is, how will she ever be able to accomplish this feat when she is so intimidated by him?

* * *

 _ **Terminology**_

 ** _Ni ronero_** _-To be determined [Cullenian]_

 _ **O'vrasi**_ _, -bitter, Forxian liquor._

 _ **Kya** -Princess [Forxian]_

 _ **Perradonna** -_ Excuse me / my apologies [Cullenian]

 _ **Capana dance** _ –national dance of Cullenia, in which the dancer wears a string of bells on their right foot, and jingles the bells in time with the music. Dance can be performed with a partner, or solo, and is often danced during festivals or large parties.

 ** _Sola/Luna_** –these are prefixes like Ms./Mrs./Mr. except that they signify whether the person is a sunchild ( _Sola_ ) or a moonchild ( _Luna_ ). There isn't a strict requirement to use these prefixes unless asked by royalty, or someone of a higher station. Otherwise, one could refuse to reveal their origin, but most persons don't.

* * *

"You need to be able to manage stress because hard times will come, and a positive outlook is what gets you through." -Marie Osmond

~CH


	9. Pigeon: Chapter IX

I've taken so long to post again that I really won't make a long A/N -I hope you're all still with me! All I have to say is that I'm so grateful for your responses, and I hope you're having a fantastic holiday. I wish the best for you in this upcoming year! Thanks to **SunflowerFran** for putting the cherry on this chapter. I don't own these characters, but I hope you enjoy what I've done with them!

* * *

 **Part II: Pigeon**

 **Chapter 9**

"This is ridiculous," Bella huffs, as she sits on the marble examination table, "I am not ill."

"You're breathing heavily just from getting onto that table," Bree rolls her eyes, "and I'll probably have to lift you off."

"You'll do no such thing," Bella warns, "I won't let you."

"You are brave to think you can win against a woman with super strength," a man chuckles as he enters the room.

Bella takes in the hulk of a man; his impeccable, deep blue skin is pulled taught over his defined muscles. The whiteness of his teeth contrasts with the darkness of his skin, but his bright blue eyes are compliments to his features. He is devastatingly attractive, and Bella can't help but blush under his gaze. However, her reaction is nothing compared to Claire's.

While Bella knows that Claire has met this medic before, it seems that her friend has not yet learned to control her obvious liking for him. Claire's red eyes do not leave the medic's body for even a second, and her mouth seems to be permanently stuck in the form of a small 'o.'

"I'm Quil Ateara," the medic greets Bella, "And the man who will be entering in the next three seconds is my brother, James."

"Must you always announce my entrance?" A red-skinned equivalent to Quil enters, a bright smile on his face despite his annoyed comment. It is almost unbelievable. Quil and James shared the exact same features, to the point that if it weren't for their different skin colors, it would be impossible to tell the two apart.

Bree meets James with an enthusiastic kiss, entwining her body with his as if she hadn't seen him the night before. The sight has Bella looking away in embarrassment, unused to witnessing such blatant displays of affection. She doesn't think she's ever seen a couple kiss the way James and Bree do. The world around them disappears as they engage enthusiastically, James slowly caressing Bree's lower back, and Bree rocking her hips towards his. Bella's face becomes aflame with discomfort.

"I've asked you not to do that near me," Quil nearly shouts, causing to two to break apart. "When you're this close, I can feel what he's feeling!"

"Then you should enjoy it all the more," Bree snips, as she reluctantly pulls away from an unapologetic James.

Wanting to break the obvious discomfort in the room, Claire tries to refocus everyone's attention to the issue at hand, "This is Bella. She's,"

Bella flinches as Quil places a hand against her forehead, his cool touch a calming sensation against her heated skin.

A few days have passed since she performed for the Cullens and personally encountered Edward, and it seems her health has been declining steadily. Each morning she wakes up with a cloudier mind, and is easily exhausted from even the slightest of exertions.

It had taken a lot of convincing on Claire's part, but Bella finally agreed to see the medics. However, she'd never known just how extraordinary the twins' abilities were. As Quil holds his hand to her forehead, his eyes transition to a shade of purple, and he begins mumbling words that sound nonsensical to Bella. It is only as James begins to speak that Bella becomes aware of the extent of their connection. Whatever Quil detects from Bella, James senses and lists accordingly.

"High temperature, low blood sugar, heightened skin sensitivity, dehydration, quickened heart rate," James lists until Quil disconnects his hand from Bella's skin.

"It could possibly be the flu," Quil suggests, "You said you've been feeling uncharacteristically tired?"

"I'm not surprised," Bree rolls her eyes, "Between her practicing, performances, and Mistress Pope, she's overworked."

"It really isn't-," Bella tries to interject.

"She practically makes Bella do a full day's work in half a day," Claire interrupts.

"That could explain your tiredness," James says, "Although, the extent of your poor vitals is peculiar. Regular exhaustion shouldn't affect you _this_ severely."

"What is your gift?" Quil asks.

Bella freezes, caught unaware by his question, and wondering why he wants to know such a detail? She also has to remind herself, which of her abilities she is using for her new identity, as she can't risk being inconsistent. However, her memory seems to be getting worse as the days wear on. She can't help but think that maybe she is, in reality, getting sick …

"Telekinesis," Claire supplies the answer excitedly, "I once saw her lift a grown man-,"

"How is this relevant? Do you think she has _aurimento_?" Bree asks.

" _Aurimento?_ " Bella searches their faces to see if their expressions can give her any clue as to what they're speaking about.

"That's what it feels like," Quil says, the confusion plain in his voice.

"What is that?" Thankfully, Claire asks the question that has been waiting on Bella's tongue.

"Oftentimes when one overuses their abilities or uses them for an extended amount of time, they face an overall depletion in their energy. In mild cases it causes exhaustion, but in extreme cases, it can be the cause of coma."

Bella is glad that Quil is no longer touching her because she knows he would have felt the way her pulse quickened at his words. It had been a couple of weeks since she had last been in her natural form, and it had never occurred to her that remaining in this alternate appearance would deplete all of her energy. But there is no place for her to transform without the risk of being exposed. Her own room is out of the question considering that Bree and Claire walk in and out throughout the day, and there is no other private area that Bella can transmute without giving away her identity.

 _But what will happen to me?_ Bella begins to worry.

"Do you use your telekinesis while you work?" James directs his question toward Bella, "That could explain everything."

Again, Bella is unsure how to answer.

"It's okay if you do," James assures, "Using your abilities in the Cullen Castle isn't prohibited."

"I would go mad if I couldn't use mine," Bree said, "Most people use theirs daily, it just requires balance."

"Well, I don't," Bella lies, "I must be unused to the work. I'm sorry for all of this fussing over nothing."

"It isn't 'nothing,'" Claire chimes in, "You really do look worse for wear."

Bella sighs and dismounts the table, swaying as her feet touch the ground. Claire steadies her and gives her a pointed look. It doesn't matter. There is no way for Bella to remedy the exhaustion unless she transforms. She promises herself that she will find time to do it, but until then she'll have to manage.

"Will you eat lunch with us today?" Claire asks softly.

Bella shakes her head, "Not today."

"When?" Bree sighs in disappointment, "We hardly see you with the schedule you have."

Bella shrugs, "I'm not thrilled at the idea of sitting in the courtyard and having the royalty chaperone me as I eat."

James frowns, "Surely you know the Cullens aren't like that. They love interacting with the staff –that is the reason for having open lunches in the courtyard."

"Nevertheless, I will not be joining you today," Bella states firmly.

She ignores the looks that Claire and Bree exchange, and heads out of the infirmary. Truthfully, she knows that the Cullens are unfalteringly kind, and while she had barely interacted with Charlotte, her encounters with the King, Queen, and Alec had been pleasant over the past week. The real issue is Edward. Whereas, before, she had avoided the courtyard lunches because of tiredness, she is now actively avoiding the Crown Prince. Her cheeks still warm at the idea of being scolded by him, and she doesn't think her pride can take another hit, not even to endure the momentous occasion that is lunch at Cullen Castle.

Every day at the lunch hour, the court and its servants commune in the north garden near the throne room. The Cullens often attend and take the opportunity to interact with their staff members. Bella has seen the entire affair but once in passing, but she can understand why Bree and Claire would want her to be present. During the hour, the colorful north garden is filled with animated conversations and warm laughter. The barrier between 'royalty' and 'servants' is broken, and the court enjoys the beauty of being in each other's presence. The air is reminiscent of the Forxian camaraderie, and when Bella had witnessed it, she'd felt nostalgia for the nation that had captured her heart. That being said, Bella doesn't feel as if she's truly established her place in the court as yet. She is but a newcomer –a newcomer who had already mouthed off to the crown prince.

This is why she finds herself in Charlotte's Garden, a beautiful stretch of vegetation located in the middle of the castle. As if the bountiful gardens and mazes located throughout the castle grounds aren't indication enough of Heidi's love for plant life, the castle has three main gardens placed in the south wing, the center, and the north wing. They differ in sizes, the north garden being the largest as it's right by the throne room and often used to entertain guests. The smallest garden is situated near the servants' quarters as a tranquil place for resting in between work. Lastly, is Charlotte's Garden, placed in the center of the castle and split into two sections. By far, it has the most interesting setup of benches and stone structures that almost don't seem to fit. Bella eases herself onto a bench that lies in an archway facing the east side of the castle. Whereas the front and sides of the Cullen Castle are dressed with lush greenery, the back faces the sea. A small stretch of lawn separates the arches of its back wall and the white sand that begins the beach. She has yet to actually venture into the magnificent landscape herself, but Bella has heard that the pure white sand is incredibly soft, and the water is refreshingly cool.

There are no restrictions as to who can enter which courtyard during the daytime, so Bella sits and eats her apple freely. Her thoughts are inconsequential. Most of her day is already filled with the speculating of the staff around her and trying to pick up clues on Alice's prophecy. So she allows herself, this time, to muse over silly things such as her next hairstyle when she performs or what Lua might be doing to entertain herself. Once she is done with her fruit, Bella leans back against the pillar of the archway. She fully intends to focus on the stunning view before her, but exhaustion gets the best of her. She doesn't know how much time has passed before she is being tapped awake. Mortification fills her as she looks into the amused face of Alec.

"I didn't want to disturb you, but I thought I would inform you that the lunch period has finished," Alec says gently.

Bella hurries to stand, and dips into a curtsey, "Your Highness."

"I prefer Prince Alec when in private," he chuckles, "You may rise."

Bella lifts her head and rises from her curtsey. The movements, coupled with her sudden interruption of sleep cause her to sway unsurely. Alec steadies her by gripping her elbow and preventing her from tipping over. His concern is apparent as he asks,

"Are you all right?"

Bella nods before gently removing herself from his grasp, "I must have stood too quickly. My apologies, Prince Alec."

"You look dreadful," he replies. Almost as if he realizes how blunt his words sound, he bumbles to correct himself, "What I mean is that you look ill. You really are quite a beautiful girl, but you look completely exhausted-,"

Bella's giggle interrupts him, "You did not offend me, Prince Alec. And I thank you for the compliment."

Alec sighs with relief, "Regardless, you really do look sickly. You should return to your quarters and rest. Have you visited the infirmary?"

"I did this morning, Sire," Bella informs him, "And I have been cleared as healthy. I'm fine to work, but I thank you for your concern."

Alec is noticeably displeased, but he says no more on the matter. Instead, he bids Bella a farewell, and heads towards the staircase leading to his room. As he leaves, Bella places a hand on the bench behind her to steady herself and promises that she will not let this sickness get to her. She can't; the lives of the Cullens depend on her.

~pigeon~

The week concludes with Bella curled in her bed, drifting in and out of sleep. For once, she has the night to herself, as once again Claire and Bree have disappeared together. After the seemingly endless days of cleaning and then singing, she doesn't plan to leave her pallet. Lua stays with her, tucked under her arm.

In the early hours of the morning, she finally forces herself to get up and venture to the bathroom. The halls are lit by the glow of the moon, and the only sounds are of her footsteps and the rustling flowers. She relieves herself quickly, not wanting to be out of bed for long in the chilly night air. On her way back, she spots two figures sitting in the south garden, and though Edward's chastisement still rings fresh in her ears, she can't help but sneak behind a pillar and listen in on the conversation between Charlotte's first handmaiden and her personal soldier.

"She is so insolent," Carmen, the handmaid, speaks, "She complains and orders me around all day."

"That is your job," the soldier, Demetri, says, "What did you think being first handmaiden required?"

"Certainly not being the lap dog of the Princess," Carmen huffs, "If she pinches me one more-,"

"Curb your words," Demetri cuts her off sharply, "You are well aware that uttering such trifling words counts as treason."

At that, Bella scampers off to her room and tries to forget what she's heard. She isn't disillusioned to think that no one speaks ill of the royalty, but she hadn't known that anyone would do it so flippantly. She feels discomforted for having been a part of the exchange, the unkind words about the princess replaying in her mind. Hoping that sleep will erase the encounter from her consciousness, Bella climbs back into her pallet and closes her eyes.

~pigeon~

The next day, Bella is called to the practice room to prepare for another night of entertaining the royal family and their guest. Her state of weakness is becoming more and more apparent to her, as daily tasks become cumbersome. She is able to practice for a couple of hours before she is forced to rest.

"Are you not well, _Sola_ Bella?" the flutist asks.

Bella shakes her head, "Merely tired -,"

A knock at the door interrupts her, and shortly after, Carmen appears. Bella bristles at the sight of her, remembering the sour exchange she'd heard early that morning. While Carmen could very well be a decent person, Bella doesn't know if she wants to associate herself with such a reckless woman. Seriously, who would dare speak ill of the royal family in open quarters?

"Her Highness, Princess Charlotte, has requested to sit in on your practice," Carmen announces, "Are you willing?"

It is a question, but Bella knows that she has no choice in the matter, "Of course."

Charlotte enters slowly, taking in the room around her. Bella guesses that she'd never been in the practice rooms before, or probably had never even crossed over into the servants' quarters. She wonders how often the royalty stop by to see the affairs of their staff. Bella would ask Charlotte, but she's heard many things about the temper of the young royal, and she doesn't want to learn if the rumors are true.

"Carry on," Charlotte says, her voice carrying a tone of boredom, but her eyes showing otherwise.

A sense of dread fills Bella. It would be just her luck that the day she is pitifully weak is the day that Charlotte would choose to sit in on her practice. She musters the strength to stand, and signals the flutist to begin. As the notes drift through the air, Bella moves her body lithely, her fluid movements translating to even the tips of her fingers. She allows the music to fill her and guide her actions, overwhelming her to the point that she almost forgets there are others in the room. The conclusion of the song leaves her breathless … and unable to stand.

" _Sola_ Bella!" the flutist rushes over to the collapsed girl.

Fortunately, Bella hadn't become unconscious. Her legs had simply decided to give up on her. She lets out a nervous laugh as she takes the hand of the flutist, ignoring the penetrating stare of Charlotte.

"Your Highness, I apologize," Bella says.

Charlotte raises a brow, "Apologizing for fainting is absurd. Are you ill?"

"No, Your Highness," Bella denies, "I believe I am just tired."

"You must rest before tonight's performance," Charlotte says.

"I appreciate your concern, but that is not necessary, Your Highness," Bella answers.

"I insist," Charlotte's tone rings with finality, "In fact, I'll walk you to your chambers."

Carmen looks just as surprised as Bella, but knows better than to object. Charlotte keeps a slow enough pace so that Bella walks beside her, and every now and then, glances at her from the side of her mint-green eyes. Nervousness prickles atop Bella's skin in the form of perspiration –she wonders why the Princess has taken a sudden interest in her.

"Do you practice often?" Charlotte suddenly asks.

"Pardon me, Your Highness?" Bella's voice cracks with unease.

"Do you practice your dances often?" Charlotte asks again, apparently annoyed at having to repeat herself.

"Yes, Your Highness," Bella answers.

Charlotte says nothing more for the remainder of their walk. Bella can't help but notice a few things about the girl beside her. Though she is only fifteen years old, she walks with the demeanor of a woman and speaks in the same manner. Her features betray her youth, yet her soul says otherwise. Overall, the most disheartening thing that Bella could feel from the younger girl was discontentment. As they reached Bella's door, the sound of Charlotte's hard voice startled Bella.

"I would like to learn to dance," Charlotte says, "Teach me."

"My Lady, you do not have time during the week-,"

"Are you telling me what to do?" Charlotte silences Carmen immediately.

Bella's mouth has dropped open in shock, but she closes it before Charlotte can take notice. She finds herself nodding in response, as she is too stunned to speak.

"Very well, I will join you as of next week."

She leaves before Bella is able to reply, but Bella still makes sure to curtsey to show her respect. Once Charlotte has disappeared, and Bella is in the privacy of her own room, she releases a shaky breath.

 _Why would Princess Charlotte request to be taught by me?_

Bella crawls into her bed as she tries to reason out this strange occurrence. Lua sits in the corner of the window and watches Bella, chirping every now and then to remind her owner of her presence. All the while, Bella rants to herself, hoping to gain clarity by voicing her thoughts.

"I don't know, Lua," Bella sighs, "This is peculiar. The Princess has excelled learning and execution as her ability –she doesn't truly need a teacher for _anything_. All she needs to do is see it done once, and then she can perfect it within a few tries. She doesn't need me."

She sighs and digresses, knowing that, while her companion is wonderfully loyal, Lua can't provide her with any insight. She decides to write a letter to Alice, hoping that the one she'll receive in response will bring clarification. Luckily, the palace uses transporters to deliver mail, so if she leaves her letter in the mail basin tonight, she can get her reply in a few days time.

 _Dear Alice,_

 _My time here at the palace seems to be passing quickly. I've been here for a couple of weeks, and I feel useless. I know absolutely nothing more about the Cullens or the palace now than when I first arrived here. In fact, I'm possibly more confused. If you have any advice -,_

The sound of the door opening alerts Bella to someone entering. She quickly tucks her letter and pen into a drawer and begins to braid her hair as a cover. Claire and Bree soon round the corner, speaking in hushed tones. Before they take note of Bella's presence, she catches the end of their conversation.

 _Isse ono ere troperi periolo … They are becoming too dangerous._

For a moment, Bella second-guesses herself, unsure of her translating abilities given her weakness in speaking Cullenian. But by the looks of surprise, followed by wariness, which cross the faces of Claire and Bree, she knows she's heard correctly. However, the two of them quickly act as if nothing out of the ordinary was said. They engage Bella in light conversation, distracting her with trivial questions.

It doesn't work.

Bella cannot shake the feeling that she doesn't know her supposed friends as well as she thought she did. Feeling greatly unsettled, she decides to rest her mind. She goes to sleep with Lua beside her, and her back turned to Bree and Claire.

She awakens alone in the room, drenched in a cold sweat, and her body throbbing with pain. Despite this, she manages to get up and pull on her performing outfit. Slowly, but surely, she covers the insignia on her lower back, and then enhances her features using the rest of the makeup. Instead of creating an elaborate style like she had the first time she performed, she settles for bringing her hair into a high ponytail. She is moments from finishing when Claire reenters their room.

"Are you sure you are able to perform tonight?" Claire asks.

Bella tries to appear unaffected by her presence, but in truth, she is now wary of the girl. "Why do you ask?"

"You look really ill, Bella," she notes, "I'm sure the Cullens would understand if you needed to rest."

Bella shakes her head vehemently, "I will perform. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't stay I looked horrible at every turn."

Claire nods sheepishly, "Very well. I brought you this."

In her hands, Claire holds a headband of burnt-orange flowers that match the color of Bella's dress perfectly. With a slight feeling of guilt at having snapped at Claire, Bella accepts. She offers a small smile in return, hoping that it can serve as an apology. Nevertheless, a nagging feeling that something is off with Claire persists even after her friend has gone.

An hour later, Bella is standing at the perimeter of the throne room, waiting to be summoned to perform. Underneath her crown of flowers, her forehead is slick with sweat, and she can't seem to stand for long without her eyes drifting shut. Truthfully, she doesn't know how she's going to perform in this state but prays that she'll succeed.

The announcer calls her forward, and she makes her way to the center of the room. Much like the time before, the royal family sits at an elevated table, with the King at the head, and his guest of honor sitting to his right. It is Sir Carlisle once again, and Bella knows better this time than to stare at him. When the music begins, she launches into her dance.

It's a lively routine, one that has her spinning, prancing, even cartwheeling at times. She begins to lose energy by the end of the song, but doesn't let her movements falter. Finally, the last notes ring, and she's grateful for stillness. Well, relative stillness; in her mind, the world is swaying around her. With blurred vision she looks to the royals, desperately hoping they've been pleased. She notices that all of them, except for Charlotte and Edward, have smiles on their faces. Charlotte, as always, looks ridiculously bored, and Edward … oddly enough, Edward is nowhere to be found.

"Wonderful, absolutely wonderful!" Felix praises.

She shakily lowers herself into a curtsey, "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"I believe I'd like to see another," Alec speaks.

Dread fills Bella at the thought of beginning another song. She had only just been able to complete the previous one, and she's not entirely sure how long she can remain upright. She prays that the Cullens will dismiss her quickly so she can lie down.

"Do you have another one you can share with us, _Sola_ Bella," Alec asks her.

Bella is about to speak when, unexpectedly, Charlotte interrupts her, "I wish to eat in silence."

Alec casts Charlotte a confused glance, "Pardon me? You, who gushed about _Sola_ Bella's last performance?"

"I said, I wish to eat in silence," Charlotte repeats, forcefully enunciating each of her words.

The room becomes silent. The court is definitely accustomed to Charlotte's demanding attitude, but very rarely does she use it so publicly against her brothers. However, being the light-spirited person that Alec is, he merely rolls his eyes at her.

"Very well, Charlotte," Alec sighs as he waves at Bella dismissively, "I suppose I'll have to wait. Thank you for your performance, dear entertainer."

"You've done well," Queen Heidi agrees before informing her, "You are dismissed, _Sola_ Bella."

After curtseying, Bella quickly escapes the throne room. She only makes it a few feet into an empty hallway when she begins to stumble. On weak legs, she moves toward a pillar so that she can put her weight against it. _Why is the room spinning,_ she thinks desperately. Her head is full, her skin is slick, and _no, no, no,_ a steady stream of blood begins to come from her nose. She quickly brings a hand to her face and tries to catch the drops before they fall. Her clumsy steps are rushed, as she distances herself from the throne room. Unfortunately, she doesn't make it very far.

Bella groans as she smacks into a hard body, a scenario she's becoming much too acquainted with. She doesn't need to look up to know who it is. In an attempt to hide her face, she unsteadily dips into a curtsey but keeps one hand at her mouth.

"Your Highness," she murmurs from behind her hand.

"Must I always find you in peculiar circumstances?" Edward asks, already sounding bored with their encounter.

"I apologize, Your Highness," Bella replies quickly, hoping that he will be on his way. She can feel the blood beginning to slip down her forearm.

"On the contrary, I'm beginning to expect it –are you _bleeding?_ " Edward notices, his disinterested tone changing to one of worry.

"No, Sire," she denies, even with the evidence trickling across her skin.

Then, Edward does the last thing Bella expects him to do. He grabs her by her other arm and begins to pull her behind him. They wind through the halls together, taking a circuit that is unfamiliar to Bella. It is only when they reach large, gold-encrusted doors that Bella pulls back.

"I cannot enter there, Your Highness," she refuses.

"In the time that I've known you, you have accused me of spying, lied to me, and denied my wishes," Edward says, his voice threatening, "Do you forget who I am, _Sola_ Bella?"

Knowing that he is right, she doesn't resist when he pulls her into his room, past the curious gazes of the guards who stand watch at his door. The moment he lets go of her arm and disappears into another room, she stays frozen in the middle of his bedchamber, careful not to touch anything. Part of her cannot register that she is in Prince Edward's quarters, and part of her doesn't wantto. How has she made such a mess of everything?

"Do not make me come after you, _Sola_ Bella," Edward calls from the other room.

She scurries to the place he had disappeared to and realizes that it is a bathroom. She marvels at the sheer expanse of it –her quarters could easily fit in this room alone. Even in her time of living in Volturia she hadn't been exposed to this kind of luxurious living. Bella feels as if she'll sully anything she touches.

"Sit," Edward motions to the lip of the tub. She does as he asks, not wanting to disobey him any further for the night.

"I really appreciate this, Your Highness," Bella begins, "But you needn't take care of me. You are the _Prince,_ and I am merely-,"

A warm, damp cloth stops her words as it is pressed to her lips. Edward places one of his hands at the back of her head to steady himself, the flowers of her crown bunching beneath his firm touch. His other hand wipes the blood from her mouth and chin. She doesn't take his hand away for two reasons. Firstly, she's not entirely sure of how in control she is of her powers and knows that she will be executed if she damages a single hair on the head of the Crown Prince. Secondly, and most peculiarly, she doesn't _want_ to remove his hand. The warmth emanating from his fingers is delicious, and a feeling that Bella has never experienced from a man. She knows that he is just cleaning up her face, but there is something so gentle in the gesture that she can't bring herself to stop it.

" _Sola_ Bella," Edward speaks softly. "I'm going to say two things to you that you must never question of me again, are we clear?"

Bella nods, unable to speak as he wipes under her chin.

"Firstly, I do not need you to remind me that I am a Prince. That is insulting to say the very least," he says firmly. "Secondly, do you understand what _Ni ronero_ means?"

She shakes her head in response.

"It means 'on my honor,'" Edward replies, "Which means that, on my honor, I will do everything to serve, lead, love, and fight for my people. You are not _merely_ anything. You are my people, and I am your people. _Ni ronero._ "

He finishes cleaning and leans back to take in the view of her face. Her forehead shines with a light sheen, and her skin is uncharacteristically pale, a testament to her weak condition. Bella grows uncomfortable with his inspection and gently moves back from him.

The movement seems to snap him out of his trance.

"You're sick," He says.

It's not a question.

She sighs, careful about her choice of words, "It's just a cold, Your Highness."

He raises a brow, "If this is a cold, I would hate to see what a fever looks like on you. Let me accompany you back to your room so you can rest."

Bella remains silent as they make the slow trek back to her quarters. The reality of the situation strikes her; the _Crown Prince_ had taken her into his room and tended to her. That would be absolutely unheard of in Volturia. After all, the mantra of that land is _Viccna,_ meaning, _I will conquer._ No one of royalty would dare lower themselves to tend to a servant. Once again, Bella is filled with conviction to protect the Cullens. It would be a shame for such a family to be rid from the world. But how can she do this if she is so ill?

"I think I will send the medic for you …," Edward says as they reach her door. Her unsteady sway as she reaches for the handle is what motivates him to say this.

"Please, don't," she rushes, before adding at the end, "Your Highness."

"Prince Edward, when we are in private," he tells her.

Bella's cheeks finally gain some color as she thinks of spending more time privately with Edward. She knows he doesn't mean it in that way, but she can't help the way it sounded.

"Prince Edward," she says softly, liking the way his name feels on her lips, "I thank you greatly for your help. I truly feel much better. You needn't send for the medic."

He is skeptical, but he nods anyway, "Very well. But you will not be working tomorrow."

Again, there is no room for argument. Bella simply nods, not wanting to cause any trouble. Nevertheless, dread fills her, as she knows that Mistress Pope will later punish her in the form of bruises.

Edward hesitates for only a moment more before leaving without a parting word. Following his departure, Bella is finally able to release a breath of relief. On shaky legs, she slips into her room and immediately crawls onto her pallet. She falls asleep to the feel of Lua's feathers and the memory of Edward's touch.

~pigeon~

The next day, Bella knows she shouldn't get out of bed. Everything in her body is screaming for her to remain there, but she can't. The conversation she'd heard between Claire and Bree in the middle of the night motivates her to rise.

" _I don't want to do it," Claire whines, "It's painful!"_

" _If you are truly dedicated to the cause, then you will endure it," Bree snaps, "Now stop whining before you wake Bella."_

" _I don't know why we're so secretive around her," Claire says, "I was on the trip with her here. Her being a sunchild did not stop her from protecting me. That's hardly radical behavior."_

" _You can never be too sure," Bree warns, "Unless she approaches us, I will not be the one to expose us."_

After hearing that, Bella knew that she had to spend as much time as possible around Bree and Claire. There is something that they know that they aren't telling her, and for all Bella knows, it could shed light on the attack planned against the Cullens. The only issue is that the only possible times to see Bree and Claire are in the evening and during the courtyard lunch. Knowing she can't delay her mission any longer, Bella manages to get out of her pallet.

One look in the mirror confirms that Bella looks exactly how she feels. She didn't think it was possible to look worse than she had the day before, but she does. Her skin looks nearly translucent, her lips are gray, and her eyes are beginning to blacken around the edges.

 _That just isn't acceptable._

She focuses on righting the intrusion of her natural eye color and slowly returns her irises to orange. As she finishes, a stabbing pain originates in the pit of her stomach. She doubles over immediately, and the world seems to fade at the edges of her vision.

"No, no, I can do this," she whimpers.

Meanwhile, Lua has caught on to her owner's distress. She squawks loudly, the chirps sounding increasingly anxious. Bella reaches out a hand to silence the bird, but she merely pecks at her owner's fingers in response. Even Lua knows that Bella is being absurd.

So that she doesn't look positively ghastly upon entering the courtyard, Bella uses makeup in an attempt to put some color on her face. The end result is better than her original form, but still quite pathetic. _That's okay,_ she reasons, _I just need to make it through lunch._

Bella makes her way to the courtyard where most of the staff is congregated. They all eat and converse merrily, taking advantage of the slightly warmer than usual day. Unfortunately for Bella, the higher temperature does nothing to help her raging temperature. Despite this, she manages to reach the table where Quil, James, Bree, and Claire are gathered.

"Bella!" the surprise is clear in Claire's voice, "I'm so glad to see you here."

"Yes, this is a nice change," Bree adds.

Quil and James don't greet her in the same happy manner. With one look at their faces, Bella can tell they can feel every sickening sensation running through her. She wonders to what extent they can sense her illness, or if they can just objectively identify each ague. From then on, she avoids their gazes, only looking at Bree and Claire when they speak. She also looks around the courtyard and takes in the other members of the court. It takes a few seconds, but she soon spots the royals relaxing under the shade of a large tree.

She is about to look away when Edward turns in her direction and makes eye contact. It's almost imperceptible, but he gives her a small smile. She returns it just as timidly.

"Is that Edward you're smiling at so fondly?" Bree gasps as she takes hold of Bella's hand to draw her attention.

The next events unfold quickly but seem to pass unbearably slow in Bella's perspective. The moment that Bree touches Bella's hand, Bella yanks it back in surprise. But the brief contact and Bella's instability is enough to surge Bella's powers. Unable to handle the sudden influx of energy in her weakened state, a rebound mechanism occurs, flooding Bella with a pain so intense that she cries out, much like she had earlier in the day, she doubles over in agony.

The pain is so intense; _too_ intense. Bella cannot endure the pain and simultaneously keep her powers under control. She can already feel the black beginning to bleed into her eyes.

 _I can't … this can't happen,_ Bella thinks as she sinks to her knees.

Her last thought as she succumbs to unconsciousness is that she has failed the Cullens.

* * *

 _ **Terminology**_

 _ **Aurimento**_ _–an illness caused from overexertion/overuse of one's abilities. In mild cases, those with aurimento experience fatigue, slight memory loss, and fever-like symptoms. In extreme cases, sufferers can fall into a deep coma. There are no known medicines to combat aurimento, but refraining from using your abilities would help you to regain energy. [Cullenian, Volturian, Forxian]_

 _ **Isse ono ere troperi periolo**_ _–They are becoming too dangerous [Cullenian]_

 _ **Ni ronero**_ _–Literally translated, it means 'on my honor.' Its implications are basically a promise to treat fellow beings as equals. [banner of Cullenia]_

 _ **Viccna**_ _–I will conquer; domination, power, and victory. [banner of Volturia]_

* * *

"And now we welcome the new year. Full of things that have never been." -Rainer Maria Rilke

~CH


	10. Pigeon: Chapter X

A/N: Happy 2016 everyone! I'm so thankful for all of you and your reading/reviews, and hope the following year is fantastic for you. Shoutout to **SunflowerFran** for her marvelous work on this chapter. Also, based off your reviews, I have to warn you that this next chapter isn't going quite where you thought it would go, but stick with me! I'm trying my best to make this an interesting (and not rushed) ride.

Read on, my lovelies.

* * *

 **PART II: Pigeon**

 **Chapter 10**

The moment Bella wakes, she knows that something is wrong; she doesn't need a mirror to know that she is in her natural state. She moans as she sits up on a thin pallet and lifts a hand to her silver locks. The tresses are a knotted, tangled mess, but she feels somewhat delighted to see them –it had been much too long. It occurs to her that if she is in her natural state, she can finally spread her wings. This time, she releases a groan of relief as she stretches them, their full span being approximately ten feet from tip to tip. The joints pop slightly as she flexes in and out.

"That must feel good," James' voice startles her.

Immediately, Bella begins to change forms in a poor attempt to uphold her guise.

"No!" James stops her, "You mustn't do that as yet, and you needn't hide around me anymore, _Essa._ "

Bella freezes, unsure of what to do. He has just called her 'Princess,' in the Cullenian language, meaning that he knows of her origin. Can she continue to lie? She can't think of a plausible way to explain her deception, especially if James knows that she is a Volturi Princess. _But I can't let him get in the way of my mission;_ she thinks and begins the dark considerations of terminating him. It would be easy enough to do if she could get her hands on him, but difficult to cover up; especially since Bella doesn't know if he's the only one aware of her identity. Everything has become so dreadfully complicated that she feels in over her head. She should never have come to Cullen Isle in the first place. How on earth did Alice think that she could do this herself? Bringing Alice to mind causes Bella to remember a key detail of her mission that she'd overlooked until now:

" _There are 'stars' Isa –those who bear a sign on their insignia that shows they believe in the guardians. The ones who bear that sign will help you."_

"You are a _lunella,_ aren't you?" Bella asks, clarifying that he is a 'star.'

James nods, giving her a timid smile. He sinks to his knee in a bow as he says, "I'm at your service."

"Please do not bother using formalities with me," Bella motions for him to stand; "I haven't truly been a Princess in a long time."

"On the contrary," James says, "You are not only a Princess but a Guardian. However, if you prefer to forgo formalities, I will abide by your wishes. Now, if you feel all right with walking, I'd like you to follow me."

Wary, but not knowing what other choice she has, Bella follows him. It's only then that she takes note of her surroundings. She cannot discern whether she is in a cave of some sort or underground. The ceiling is no more than three feet above her head with jagged rocks embedded in its surface, and the walls are of a similar texture. The room is quite bare, save for a few chests and the pallet on which she had been lying.

James leads her through a low-ceilinged tunnel mostly comprised of hardened mud and white stones, which continues for about a minute until it opens up to a small room. At the center sits a long, mahogany table, its finish so dark that the wood almost appears black. Thirteen people surround this table, their heads all turned to catch the entrance of Bella and James. The former startles at the sight of them.

Immediately, the persons in the room stand and lower their heads in a show of respect. Bella is overcome by their actions, her cheeks flooding with heat at the sight of them; the last time she'd had so many people bow before her was over a decade ago. All except for one person have lowered themselves.

"This is she?" A man with snow white, slicked back hair speaks with incredulity, "This measly girl is our savior?"

"Hold your tongue, Tyler," comments a short, plump young woman beside him. Bella recognizes her as Angela, one of the kitchen maids of the castle. As she studies him, Bella realizes that she has seen Tyler as part of the castle's guard detail.

"She looks positively clueless," Tyler scoffs.

"That's enough," James silences him, "At the very least, Bella is still a princess, and deserves your respect. Now, I believe some introductions are due."

James navigates Bella to the head of the table and allows her to take her seat. He sits to her right while Bree sits to her left. Claire and Quil are also present at the table, their expressions slightly uneasy. The remaining persons identify themselves: Lucy, Huilen, Nahuel, Vera, Tia, Makenna, Eleazar, and Amber. Most of them appear to be around Bella's age, or up to eight years her senior. However, there are three, Eleazar, Nahuel, and Vera, who appear to be entering their midlife years.

"Bella, we have a lot of questions for you, but it might be better for you to question us first," Eleazar, the man with pale yellow hair speaks.

Bella nods, her throat suddenly dry now that she is meant to speak, "Firstly, how did you all come to meet in this way?"

"As you may or may not know," Eleazar begins, " _Lunellas_ are sun and moonchildren who have pledged themselves asfollowers of the Guardians. The sign they bare on their insignia, a testament to their allegiance, can identify them. Twenty years ago, I began working at Cullen Castle and originated a formal _lunella_ coalition at this location. As I continued my time here, I recruited Nahuel and Vera to help me serve the Cullens and the citizens of Cullenia. We've slowly grown in numbers, and have functioned as a vigilante group, but have never had a specific, joint purpose, until now."

"King Aro has gotten out of control, covertly supporting and encouraging sunchildren extremists to claim territories spanning from Volturia, through Forxx, and into Cullenia." Vera continues, "King Felix has increased the guard patrol in order to combat this surge in violence, but cannot cross into Forxx or Volturia jurisdiction unless he means to commit a political faux pas, as no attacks have been directly tied to Aro. This is why we have been organizing different groups of _lunellas_ across the lands so that they can serve as a line of defense."

"But what we've been waiting for … is you," Nahuel finally speaks, "You're the sign that all of this, our efforts, have not been in vain. By you being awakened as the guardian, we know that a war is actually coming. Best of all, you will restore order. You will lead us to victory."

Uneasiness fills Bella at these words because she knows that, while Tyler's words were hurtful, they are undeniably true. She hates to crush their hope, but despite how determined she feels to help save the Cullens, she doesn't feel like the all-powerful savior they are making her out to be. She had already resolved to try to protect the Cullens, even at the expense of her own life. But could she really do it?

"H-how do you know that the guardian has been awakened in me?" she asks unsurely, "I mean, how can you be positive?"

"The prophecies of the elders are falling into place," Vera speaks, "But … in truth, we were a bit unsure. However, your level of power is undeniable and perhaps even unmatchable. You've been in a transformed state for _two weeks_ , using your power continuously for that entire period. That's unheard of for our species. We're a powerful kind, but not limitless. It should have killed you."

"It almost did kill her," Bree mumbles.

Bella shudders at the thought of the pain she'd experienced before collapsing, but her lapse in memory afterward piques her curiosity. "What happened after I passed out at lunch?"

"I could tell from your eyes and facial features that you were beginning to transform. Into what, I wasn't sure, but I knew we had to get you out of the courtyard. Thankfully, Quil had the mind to drape his cloak over you and carry you out of the area," James answers, "We took you here so you could finish transforming, and it's safe to say that your natural state is an uncanny product of King Aro. We kept you here to finish healing, and you've been unconscious for nearly three days."

Bella's eyebrows shoot up, " _Three days?"_

"We were worried about you," Claire says, "You looked ghastly. You mustn't do that again."

"Power is useless if you don't know what to do with it," Tyler chimes in.

"Will someone let me strike him?" Bree asks, "I am itching to."

"Enough," Eleazar commands, "Bella, I can understand how this could be overwhelming to you, so we will continue this conversation when you're more rested. But you must remember –there is a reason for us being here. You are not alone in this fight. We will train and take care of you, and you will save our lands."

Despite the reassurance, these words weigh on Bella's mind as she spends the rest of her day in the _lunella's_ cove. For the most part, she relaxes with Bree and Claire, learning about their time with the group. She realizes, with great relief, that this is the place they would escape to in the night, and that when they were whispering and conspiring it was normally about subjects from the meetings. Furthermore, while the girls liked Bella, they hadn't been sure whether they could trust her with the truth about being _lunellas_. Her confidence in the two women is restored, and the feelings of loneliness, which had begun during her suspicions of them, disappear.

The hours pass with Bella resting on the pallet, only rising to relieve herself and partake in a few meals. By the time the clock tower strikes after nine in the night, she is able to shift back to her alternate state. A tingling feeling spreads across her skin as she reinstates the disguise, covering her in a refreshed form. Once that is complete, she peeks at herself in a mirror to ensure that every part of her has been changed.

"While this state is quite beautiful, I must say that your natural self is stunning," Bree tells her.

"Really?" Bella quirks a brow in surprise, "Aren't my black eyes unsettling?"

"Aren't my red eyes disturbing?" Claire counters, "Many have run away at the sight of them."

"You're both ridiculous," Bree stops them from continuing, "Let us return to the castle before the guards do their patrol."

On their way back, Bella is shown the path from the _lunella_ cave to the outside world. Much like the tunnel leading them to the meeting room, the girls follow a tunnel to a space large enough to squeeze four people. The wall opposite to the tunnel has about fifteen iron rungs that lead to small hatch above them. Carefully, Isa grips the hem of her plain white gown in her hand and ascends the ladder. Upon exiting, she takes in her environment. Trees stretch in every direction, making it difficult to find any noticeable landmark in the dark night. Bree shuts the hatch and waves her hand over the entrance before it disappears.

"How-," Bella starts.

"It's an enchanted entrance," Claire answers, "The _lunella_ insignia mark is the key to opening and closing the hatch."

"How do you remember where it is in this forest?" Bella asks.

Claire points out a boulder sitting a few feet from the cave entry that reads,

 _LONG LIVE CULLENIA_

Well, it says this for the most part. The words have been scratched so intensely, that it is almost to the point of being unreadable. However, Bella doesn't understand how one could distinguish this particular piece of graffiti from the many that probably litter the grounds. People love to carve patriotic or lewd (and sometimes a combination of the two) sayings into nature.

" _Luoga Cullenia Vinara,"_ Claire reads in Cullenian, but gives her explanation in Volturian for Bella's benefit. "If you ignore the letters that have been scratched out, it just says _'uo ara,'_ which in slang means 'I enter.'"

"Or, I'm coming," Bree snickers mischievously.

Bella's cheeks redden; of course, this would be an instance of lewd letter play, "I understand. Is this the only entrance?"

"For this headquarter it is," Bree answers, "We have a few other _lunella_ stations around the city for convenience."

"We need to return to the castle. Bella should have been out of the infirmary by now," Claire reminds them.

The path to the castle is a complicated one. There are several turns to take through the forest that, had Bree not pointed out landmarks to Bella, she never would have been able to memorize the way. They enter the main grounds behind the horse stalls, and into one of the Queen's mazes, only passing by one guard on their way back. With a breath of relief, Bella realizes that the passing guard is Tyler and that venturing through the garden at night is most likely left for when he is on duty.

Back inside, Bella begins to calm. She is more than grateful for her time at the headquarters where she was allowed to recuperate, but she admits that being surrounded by unknown territory and unknown people puts her on edge. Even though she's only been at the castle for a couple of weeks, she's gotten used to its feel. The three women are nearly to their chamber when none other than the Crown Prince intercepts them in the hallway.

"Your Highness _"_ the three women chorus, dipping into curtsies.

"You may all rise," he tells them, "Goodnight to the three of you. I wish to speak to _Sola_ Bella."

Bree gives a cheeky smile, "By all means, go ahead, Prince Edward."

Edward gives her a look that is playful, but pointed, " _Sola_ Bree."

"Very well. Come along, _Luna_ Claire," Bree tugs a wide-eyed Claire behind her, and the two disappear around the corner.

"Prince Edward," Bella smiles, testing out the name he'd previously given her permission to use.

" _Sola_ Bella, it's a pleasure to see you well," Edward says, "You gave us a fright from your display in the courtyard."

"My sincerest apologies for the disturbance," she apologizes.

"That was not my intent for speaking," Edward grunts, seemingly uncomfortable with having to explain himself, "What I meant was that I was, I mean, _we_ were worried about you."

His words spark an unexpected feeling of joy within Bella. She imagines it's because, while the Prince hasn't been nasty towards her, she's still felt unsure about how to act in his presence. However, the sincerity with which he expressed his care helps her to lower her guard a bit.

"I appreciate your caring, Prince Edward," she answers with equal genuineness, "I believe I am back to perfect health. The infirmary took great care of me."

"Yes, well, I'd stopped there a few minutes ago, and they'd said you weren't in," Edward points out.

The lie comes almost too easily off Bella's tongue, " _Sola_ Bree and _Luna_ Claire took me for some fresh air. Three days is a long time to spend on bed rest."

Thankfully, Edward hadn't visited the infirmary earlier, or her explanation would be less believable. As well as this, James had snagged one of the white infirmary dresses for Bella to wear upon her return to help with her cover. There is no reason for Edward to second-guess her whereabouts.

"Very well," Edward nods, "See to it that you take better care of yourself."

A giggle escapes from Bella as his request registers to her. She quickly brings a hand to her mouth to stifle the sound, but it's too late -Edward's interest has been piqued.

"What is it that amuses you?" he asks.

"It is nothing, Your Highness," she murmurs, hoping he'll drop it.

He raises a brow, "It seems that you need many reminders of my position, _Sola_ Bella. I would hate to have to command you to share a joke with me."

Bella bites her lip at her mistake, "It's only that, well, it sounded as if you were ordering me not to get sick. Which, and this is intended without insult to your person, is not actually in your power."

Edward presses his lips into a thin line, and Bella worries that she has offended him. She would not have said anything had he not pressed her for the answer. Why had she not lied as she had seconds prior?

"You'll find that there are very few things outside of my power," Edward says with an unexpected smirk, "See to it that you follow my orders. You wouldn't like to know what happens when my orders are disobeyed."

Bella remains with her mouth open in surprise as Edward leaves her in the hallway. She doesn't know whether to laugh or be slightly frightened.

Had His Highness just made a joke with her?

~pigeon~

Fully restored to health, Bella almost feels invincible. It's as if a weight has been lifted off her shoulders now that she can rely on Bree and Claire. Certain freedoms have been given since she no longer needs to keep up her constant disguise. For instance, now she can transform at night in the privacy of her room before she goes to sleep. Additionally, Lua is allowed to roam freely in her cat form.

Speaking of the shape-shifting sidekick, when Bella had finally returned to her room after her _aurimento_ incident, the animal had ambushed her with affection. Lua had been distraught at not being able to find her owner and relayed the three days she'd sat unwaveringly by the door, waiting for Bella to return. After apologizing profusely to her companion, Bella snuck a serving of fish from the kitchen as a treat for Lua and then spent the night stroking the cat's fur.

She returns to her daily job, scrubbing the floors of the castle and any other places that Mistress Pope orders her to clean. Her skin is littered with bruises from punishments that have increased since her return this past week, but she knows that Mistress Pope is overdoing the beatings because of her absence. The old hag can't stand the fact that Bella was excused from days of work. Bella huffs in annoyance as she fixes her skirt over her ankles so that the black and blues don't show. She's busy pulling weeds along a pathway when Charlotte and Carmen pass.

"I refuse to walk faster when you are the reason for our lateness," Charlotte says plainly to Carmen.

"My apologies, Princess," Carmen mutters.

"I'm not looking for apologies. If you wish to speak to Sir Demetri, then speak to him, but do not chastise me for lateness," she answers simply.

Bella listens to the exchange with apt interest, noticing a pattern in regards to Charlotte and Carmen. Rarely does she hear the two speak amicably with one another. Either Carmen is chastising Charlotte, or Charlotte is giving some annoyed reply. Charlotte certainly doesn't hesitate to put Carmen in her place, if not somewhat rudely, but Bella can't help but think that maybe the handmaiden deserves it.

When they approach, Bella stops to stand and curtsey. Charlotte simply nods in greeting, always one for giving the barest of efforts for acknowledgments. As soon as Bella thinks the Princess has passed, she relaxes her stance and returns to her work. The sound of Charlotte's voice surprises her,

" _Sola_ Bella," she calls.

Bella clumsily stands again, and falls into an awkward curtsey, "Your Highness?"

"Will you be practicing tonight?" Charlotte asks, not wasting time on pleasantries.

"Yes, Ma'am, I will," Bella answers.

"Very well. I will be joining you," Charlotte tells her.

"I would be honored, Your Highness," Bella says.

"I will be leaving you now," Charlotte bids Bella adieu before finally taking leave.

Bella releases a sigh of relief once the Princess is finally gone. She tries to tell herself that her practice will be like any other, but she knows it won't. She'll have to interact with Princess Charlotte, who doesn't seem to have the most pleasant of attitudes. Even though Bella is five years the royal child's senior, she is sure the young girl could reduce anyone to tears with a pointed comment. But instead of riling herself up beforehand, Bella tells herself that she'll give the sharp-tongued girl a chance.

…

Bella sits in the center of the ballroom dressed in a pair of black tights, and an orange tunic. The black and white marble flooring is cool beneath her bare feet as she drags her toes back and forth over the polished stone. A cough sounds from the side of the room, reminding Bella that the minstrel is awkwardly awaiting some sort of further instruction. They've been told to wait for the Princess in the ballroom, and not to begin lessons without her.

Approximately twenty minutes later, the Princess enters looking thoroughly displeased. As opposed to her normal blank expression, her lips are pursed in irritation, brows furrowed, and arms crossed over her chest. Once she comes to a halt before Bella, Charlotte gives Carmen a glare so intense that Bella can feel the hairs on her arms rise.

"Your Highness," Bella greets as she dips into a curtsey.

Charlotte hardly acknowledges this as she commands to Carmen, "Tell her."

" _Sola_ Bella," Carmen murmurs, her tone disinterested, "My sincerest apologies for the tardiness of the Princess. It was my insolence that led to this, and I ask you to extend your practice to accommodate her."

"It is of no issue to me," Bella says, "Although the minstrel is to leave at the normal time to play for Her Majesty the Queen and her party. If the Princess acquiesces to silent practice for the remaining twenty minutes, then all is well."

"That is acceptable," Charlotte answers. "Let us begin."

"Ma'am, permission to speak," Bella asks.

Charlotte waves her hand in response, encouraging Bella to talk.

"The dances we will learn requires great movement. Might I suggest you change into a tunic and tights?" Bella points out.

"The Princess does not own _tunics and tights_ ," Carmen spits her response with disdain, "That would not be possible-,"

"Unless you're wearing a crown, then the question was directed to me," Charlotte cuts off Carmen, "And I would like a tunic and pair of tights. Fetch them for me, Carmen."

"I repeat, it's not possible," Carmen sneers. Bella cannot believe the impudence with which the handmaiden addresses the Princess. "They need to be handmade. Perhaps if _Sola_ Bella had the foresight to suggest this, we would have been prepared. It appears we will not be having lessons today."

Charlotte fixes Carmen with another glare, but the handmaiden is unaffected. Bella is not as callous, realizing that there is something different in this stare that Charlotte delivers to Carmen, compared to the one she'd given upon entering the room. This one is filled with anger, and most startlingly, disappointment. It's almost unnoticeable, but a thin film of tears fills the Princess' eyes.

"If it doesn't offend Your Highness, I can lend her a pair of my own for this lesson," Bella offers.

Charlotte's expression immediately brightens, but she tempers it quickly, "That will do. Carmen, stay here with the minstrel while _Sola_ Bella and I gather the clothing from her chambers."

"I cannot leave you unattended-," Carmen begins.

" _Lo ordo!"_ Charlotte cuts her off with a shout.

 _I command it,_ Charlotte had said, and Bella notes the importance of the phrase. It leaves no room for rebuttal from Carmen and reasserts Charlotte's place of power over her. Bella also realizes that Charlotte is most likely at her breaking point with her handmaiden, and hopes to diffuse the situation. Timidly, and hoping not to overstep her place, she offers her arm to the upset Princess. Charlotte glances at Bella's offering, hesitant for a moment as to whether she wants to accept the contact. A kind smile from Bella convinces her to link arms.

The two make their way down the hall in a surprisingly comfortable silence, arms intertwined. Thankfully, neither Bree nor Claire are present in the servant's chambers when Bella brings her inside. She motions for the Princess to sit on the edge of her sleeping pallet while she rummages through her closet. In seconds, she produces an identical orange tunic and a pair of white tights. Bella holds out the clothing to Charlotte, who takes the items quickly with a sense of … excitement. Such expressions are irregular for the Princess, and Bella quickly realizes that she doesn't know anything about the young girl.

"You'll need to help me out of my corset," Charlotte says as she moves to stand in front of Bella, "Quickly. I do not wish to miss more of our time."

"Ma'am, permission to speak?" Bella asks.

"You needn't ask me for permission," Charlotte tells her before muttering, "Besides; I hear you don't practice the same formality with my elder brother."

Bella's face immediately floods with blood and embarrassment. She knows that she's often disrespectful with the Crown Prince, but she truly does it out of nervousness, never out of malice. Nevertheless, it's a wonder the Prince hasn't fired her for her insolence.

"Well, then, Your Highness," Bella coughs with discomfort, and begins to untie the corset; "I will do the hour of our lesson regardless of our starting time. It would be my pleasure."

"I highly doubt that," Charlotte scoffs.

"I beg your pardon, ma'am?" Bella freezes at the blunt comment. It takes a few moments for her to resume her unstringing, and finish loosening the corset.

"You needn't pretend as if my company is pleasurable," Charlotte continues. "Tell me, _Sola_ Bella, do I frighten you?"

Feeling that she should not lie to the girl, she answers, "Truthfully, ma'am? You did at first."

Charlotte turns to Bella with a raised brow, "But not anymore?"

Bella shakes her head, "I believe that you are merely lonely, ma'am, and it is expressed in a hostile way."

The words escape Bella's lips before she can fully comprehend what she's said. She'd never actually given the statement much thought, but many a times she'd seen the Princess wandering through the castle with Carmen trailing behind her, lips pressed together in silence. She couldn't recall a time she'd seen the Princess interact gleefully with anyone other than her brothers. Bella imagines this must be a lonely existence. Perhaps Charlotte isn't naturally bitter, but is unused to interaction with others.

"You'll say nothing of that kind again," Charlotte says harshly, snatching the clothing from Bella, and leaving to change behind the screen.

Bella sits, worried that she's destroyed any type of camaraderie that might have been forming between her and Charlotte. She'd thought that honesty would be the best in regard to the thorny girl, but perhaps she'd been mistaken. From then on, she'd try her best to tread carefully.

The rest of the evening passes uneventfully. Carmen is decidedly put out when the two girls return, but only huffs in displeasure throughout the practice. The minstrel leaves shortly after, so Bella is tasked with singing and dancing so that the practice isn't without music. Though the encounter between Bella and Charlotte had left the air slightly strained, Charlotte was an exemplary student. It only took a handful of tries of each dance move for her to perfect it. By the time an hour passed, Charlotte had learned three dances in their entirety.

That night, Bella is incredibly sore as she trudges through the forest to reach the _lunella_ cave. She loses her way once or twice, but thankfully finds the _'uo ara'_ stone. Bree is waiting for Bella outside once she reaches.

"Thank the heavens you're being marked tonight," Bree sighs, "I've been out here for the past fifteen minutes."

"I told you I'd get lost," Bella mutters.

Bree huffs without answering, dragging Bella behind her impatiently. _I can't believe she's five years my senior,_ Bella thinks as Bree stomps in front of her. Somehow, Bree manages to continue dragging Bella even as the two go down the hatch and crawl through the tunnel to the main room. She tumbles into the meeting area, right into the arms of Eleazar.

"Steady, _Essa_ ," Eleazar chuckles warmly. He and the rest of the _lunellas_ had fallen into the habit of referring to her as Princess while in private, despite her protests. She takes it more as a term of endearment, rather than a title. Oddly, she also takes joy in the fact that it is similar to her nickname, _Isa._ "You mustn't let Bree handle you this way."

"She roughhouses me from a place of love, I suppose," Bella laughs.

"She's nothing but trouble," Vera shakes her finger, "I gave her a few spankings when she was a babe, and she's itching for some now."

"Are we going to mark her or speak of how soft skinned the lot of you are?" Bree simpers.

"Hush, _Ora,"_ James laughs, tucking an arm around Bree and referring to her affectionately as ' _dear,'_ "We'll begin now."

" _Essa_ , are you ready to have your insignia upgraded?" Eleazar asks.

Bella nods, even though she is quite nervous. Every time Jane would add to Bella's insignia on her birthday, she'd spend the day before worrying about the inevitable pain and riskiness. Since the insignia served as the core of her species' being, having something as sharp as a needle near it is an uncomfortable experience to say the least. Bella's skin loses a bit of its color as she lays, face down and topless, on the stone table. She would blush from the mortification of being half-naked in front of Eleazar, but she's more nervous than anything.

"The addition will be made by your birth-given insignia," Eleazar says with warning, "Because it is on your spine, this will hurt more than usual.

Bella goes rigid, "M-my … can't you use the sun on my shoulder?"

"The _lunella_ enchantment is linked to your true insignia –your power reserve. It won't work otherwise," Vera informs her.

Bella gulps, a new flood of nervousness entering her. She doesn't know how she'll remain still for the process when she feels to be vibrating inside. The following words spill from her lips without her consent,

"Let's drink," she gushes.

Bree's shrill laugh fills the small meeting room, and soon the other three occupants join in. She flitters from the room excitedly and returns with a jug filled with ominous looking black liquid, and a few mugs.

"Let it be known that this is the Princess's first drink," Bree snickers, pouring Bella a full serving, "Cheers!"

"I believe I'll refrain from the festivities given I'm the one wielding the needle," Eleazar chuckles.

" _Etro a ligua!"_ Bree calls before chugging.

"What does that mean?" Bella whispers to James.

James rolls his eyes, "It's a drinking saying literally translated as 'behind the tongue.' You had better get used to Cullenian because Bree speaks in no other language when inebriated."

"Perfect," Bella giggles, and finally takes a long gulp of her drink.

The liquid is impossibly sweet, like molten sugar, but incredibly light as it travels down her throat. It's notably addictive, encouraging Bella to take several deep pulls. She can't imagine anyone disliking it, and wonders why she doesn't drink it more often. Furthermore, she still feels fully in control of her faculties, and wonders if Bree should pour her another round.

Then it hits her.

A burning sensation blooms in her chest and spans outwards. It travels to the tips of her fingers and toes and engulfs the skin of her face. Any color she'd lost before, returns in excess, as her skin is an embarrassing shade of pink. She pokes a finger against her forearm and watches in fascination as her skin pales then returns to the angry color.

"I look like I've been boiled," Bella says, her voice coming out louder than expected.

" _Ecaré,"_ James swears, " _Essa_ drank the whole cup!"

Bella gasps, pointing an accusing finger at James, "You swore!"

"It's a blessing we don't have work tomorrow," Bree chimes in.

"Bella, I need you to lie down now so I can begin," Eleazar prompts with a chuckle.

The movement is more like an unceremonious drop, but Bella lowers herself to the table once again. The room shifts around her slightly, painted in a fuzzy haze. She hisses when the needle makes contact with her skin, but it isn't completely unbearable. It certainly isn't pleasant though, and she makes sure to tell Eleazar this many times throughout the process. Bree frequently comments on Bella's annoying chattering, but only in Cullenian, so the Princess remains blissfully unaware.

It's only when it's time for the two women to return to their room that their drunkenness becomes a real issue. It takes all of James' efforts to keep them quiet on the walk back into the Queen's garden, but once they enter the main hallway, they can't seem to hold their laughter. The fresh air and time has helped to sober them up considerably, but their tipsiness remains.

" _Ni ronero, Lo isse ono, lo isse ono,"_ Bree whisper-sings, " _Ni ronero, isse lo ino, isse lo ino. Co ino, lo cabo, lo muo, ni ronero, Cullenia, lo ronero!"_

"I cannot understand you," Bella whines in Volturian, "You mustn't blather on in a language I cannot comprehend in my presence."

"The two of you will silence yourselves until we reach your quarters," James chastises, "It is the night, and if we disturb any of the Cullens, they'll surely dispose of us."

"It is Bree who is creating the most disturbance with her nonsensical noise!" Bella accuses loudly.

"I'm afraid I'll have to object," a voice comes from her right, "I have a particular liking for the national anthem of Cullenia. I would not deem it nonsensical noise."

Whereas a sober Bella would most likely have lost the blood in her limbs for the second time of the night, a tipsy Bella is unaffected by the presence of the Crown Prince. Well, if she's honest with her tipsy self, she is not wholly unaffected. She's giddy at the thought of seeing him, and annoyed that he has once again found her in an indecent moment.

"I am convinced that you wait in the shadows for me to make a fool of myself, and then make yourself known to have a laugh at my expense," Bella squints her eyes at Edward in suspicion before tacking on at the end, "Your Highness."

"Your Highness, I beg you for your forgiveness," James dips his head before the Prince, "They had too much to drink. I should have returned them to their rooms earlier."

"Nonsense. The time needn't matter," Edward says breezily, "According to _Sola_ Bella, I would have snuck out of the shadows at any point this evening."

"Don't sound offended, Sir," Bella comments, "I don't completely mind your laughs. I am an entertainer after all."

This actually draws a genuine laugh from the Crown Prince, which catches all of the present company off-guard. Bella can't let the moment pass, not when she has liquid courage to back her.

"Your laugh is lovely, Your Highness," she stage whispers, "You should do it more often."

Edward clears his throat as the tips of his ears turn to a gentle pink, "Thank you, _Sola_ Bella. I will take your words into account. Now, Sir Ateara, you'll ensure these women will return to their rooms safely?"

"Of course, Your Highness," James bows again.

"Sir Ateara, _Sola_ Bree," Edward nods in farewell, " _Sola_ Bella."

James nearly drags the two women to their chambers in an effort to avoid any more interactions, and once he reaches their room, he quickly ushers them inside. Bree is an unbalanced mess as she drops to her sleeping pallet, and Bella isn't much better as she collapses onto hers. She falls asleep with the feeling of laughter in her chest and the knowledge that, in the course of a week, she'd gotten two jokes out of Edward.

 _Two._

* * *

 _ **Terminology**_

 _ **Essa**_ _–Princess [Cullenian]_

 _ **Lunellas**_ _–"Stars" [Cullenian, but universally understood]. Sun and moonchildren who have pledged themselves as followers of the_ _Guardians._

 _ **Luoga Cullenia Vinara**_ _–Long Live Cullenia [Cullenian]_

 _As shown on the stone in the forest:_

L **UO** GA CULLENIA VIN **ARA**

 _ **Uo ara**_ _–I'm coming [vulgar Cullenian slang]_

 _ **Lo ordo**_ - _I command it/you [Cullenian_

 _ **Ora**_ _–Dear/darling [Cullenian], can also mean "gold."_

 _ **Etro a ligua**_ _–Behind the tongue [literal Cullenian translation, but has the same sentiment as "bottoms up!"]_

 _ **Ecaré**_ _–Damn/Shit [Cullenian]_

 _ **Ni ronero, Lo isse ono, lo isse ono,**_

" _ **Ni ronero, isse lo ino, isse lo ino**_

 _ **Co ino, lo cabo, lo muo,**_

 _ **ni ronero, Cullenia, lo ronero!"**_

" _On my honor, they are me, they are me;_

 _On my honor, I am them, I am them_

 _For them, I fight, I die_

 _On my honor, Cullenia, thee I honor."_

 _-National Anthem of Cullenia_

* * *

"Yesterday is not ours to recover, but tomorrow is ours to win or lose." -Lyndon B. Johnson

~CH


	11. Pigeon: Chapter XI

A/N: I know, I'll say it for you -I'm late. Instead of giving a specific excuse, I'll just say there were a number of unfortunate things that happened these couple of weeks that delayed me. But I've jumped back onto my jolly writing horse, and am determined to give Atmosphere all I've got! Thank you so much to everyone for your words of encouragement and general feedback. I would tell you more about how much I love every single one of your reviews, but I'm trying to keep this section short. As a brief reminder, not that you need it, I don't own these characters. Lastly, **SunflowerFran** is the grammatical carrot to my writing horse.

~This chapter is dedicated to someone very dear to me. I'd say you were a rose amongst thorns, but you made sure everyone blossomed around you.~

* * *

PART II: PIGEON

 **Chapter 11**

The following Monday when she next sees the Prince, Bella finds herself elbows deep in bubbles. This time, he is not alone, but accompanied by his brother, Alec, who as usual, is boisterous and cheerful. He frequently nudges Edward throughout their walk, which earns the former a rough shove. Bella finds herself using a suds-covered hand to stifle her laugh, but the sound is still heard by the two Princes.

"I say again that the air is too cold for you to be working while soaked, Bella," Alec speaks to her as the brothers approach, "It's no wonder you were sick."

"This is of no trouble to me, Sir," Bella responds with a smile.

Alec laughs, "I fear the soap fumes have gone to your head."

"This wouldn't be the first time I've seen _Sola_ Bella intoxicated," Edward muses.

Bella's mouth pops open in shock, "I, um, I meant to apologize for that, Your Highness."

"You needn't do such a thing," Edward shrugs, "I was amused."

" _Sola_ Bella? Your Highness?" Alec looks between the two, "Why are we so formal amongst friends? And why am I just hearing of Bella's intoxication now? I imagine it was quite entertaining. Perhaps one day-,"

"You'll have to forgive my brother, _Sola_ Bella," Edward interrupts, "His incessant talking goes hand in hand with his impropriety."

"On the contrary, Your Highness, I'd like it if you called me Bella as well," she tells him shyly.

"Very well," Edward's smile is almost imperceptible, "Bella."

"Do I hear you dillydallying?" Mistress Pope crows from around the corner. "I've warned you not to waste my time!"

Bella's eyes widen as the vile woman rounds the corner, staff in hand, prepared to strike. The only thing that stops her from hitting Bella's ankles is the sight of the Crown Prince and the younger Prince. Immediately, she creaks into a curtsey.

"My apologies for interrupting, Your Highnesses," Mistress Pope says in an eerily sweet tone, "I didn't know the girl was speaking to you."

"Yes, Mistress Pope, you'll have to excuse her," Edward addresses the old woman, "And also allow for her to change clothing. These are hardly healthy working conditions. Is there not a mop for her to use?"

"None handy, I'm afraid," Mistress Pope answers, "My apologies, Sir."

"You must send in an order for more supplies. Also, see to it that _Sola_ Bella gets warm," Edward advises before tugging Alec behind him, "We bid you ladies adieu."

"Your Highnesses," both Bella and Mistress Pope duet.

Bella is expecting the hefty whack that Mistress Pope lands on her ankle. Nevertheless, it's still incredibly painful and elicits a cry from Bella. She yanks back her feet, hoping that it removes the woman's access, but the old bat simply swings at her upper arm. Bella doesn't know how much longer she can hold onto her restraint given the anger bubbling inside her, but she imagines it won't be long before she sends the woman flying into the opposite wall.

"You will not receive pay today," Mistress Pope tells her, "I'm not paying you to whore yourselves to the Cullen boys."

Hearing this propels Bella to her feet, "With all due respect, you are not the one paying me at all. I am under the Cullens' employment."

"And who do you think they'll listen to if we bring forth your indiscretions?" Mistress Pope asks, "The whore who's been here for a month, or the trusted employee of thirty years?"

Bella bites her tongue, knowing that the old dragon's words are true. She sinks back into a crouch and picks up her scrubbing tool, ignoring the tingling in her skin and the threatening blackness of her eyes. After a final warning prod with the end of her staff, Mistress Pope hobbles off, leaving Bella to finish her task. It takes another two hours to complete all of the steps in the east wing of the castle, and by the time Bella makes her way to the showers, she is chilled to the bone.

Unfortunately, while she doesn't have to perform for the royal family, she does have a few more obligations for the day. In under an hour she will be joining Charlotte for another dance lesson, and then she has a general _lunella_ meeting in the night. Bella is nervous for both encounters.

Charlotte doesn't appear to be as vicious as she once did, but Bella still doesn't feel completely at ease in her presence. The Princess doesn't have the same inviting aura that Alec does, nor does she have Edward's cordial temperament. She's colder than the frigid breeze that periodically blows through the castle corridors, with intermittent periods of warmness. All other moments are filled with tepid air –neither pleasing nor displeasing.

The _lunella_ meetings are another thing altogether. While most of the members treat her kindly, there is still the couple that is weary of her presence. Tyler makes his disdain for Bella clear, never missing a moment to condescendingly explain concepts to her, or question her allegiance. Lucy, on the other hand, shows her disapproval silently. She ignores Bella whenever she's addressed and scowls when Bella is the center of attention.

Bella sighs entering the ballroom. She'll tackle one obligation at a time. Speaking of obligations, Charlotte is completely prepared for her lesson by the time Bella arrives. Dressed in a shimmering, deep purple tunic, and silk, white tights, Charlotte plays the role of royalty well.

"Your Highness, you are a stunning young lady," Bella says genuinely.

Charlotte frowns before accepting the compliment, "Thank you."

Bella is confused as to why a compliment would upset Charlotte, but she doesn't comment. She begins their lesson, leading the Princess through a series of stretches to prepare them for their workout. Even through the warm up exercises, Bella can tell that Charlotte is distracted. This becomes even more apparent when Charlotte requires Bella to repeat instructions. Bella glances around the room, and attempts to pinpoint what is occupying Charlotte, but only comes up with one suspect: Carmen.

"Ma'am, if it would not offend you, I'd like to excuse _Sola_ Carmen and the minstrel from the room?" Bella asks, "I need your utmost attention for the following dancing."

Charlotte raises a brow, but nods, "You may be excused, Carmen and minstrel."

"Your mother will not be pleased to hear-,"

"You're excused, Carmen," Charlotte repeats.

After the two have left, Bella can seethe noticeable change in the Princess' demeanor. Her shoulders sink and there is an elongated exhale of air. On her next inhale she closes her eyes briefly, almost as if to recollect herself. Bella can't help but ask,

"Are you okay, Ma'am?"

"Who are you to ask me that?" Charlotte snaps back.

Bella pauses for a moment before answering softly, "Someone who cares to ask, Ma'am."

Charlotte hesitates before replying, "I would like to continue with our lesson."

Bella nods and slowly launches back into the lesson. Much like the last meeting, this one continues quietly. Charlotte takes the instructions in stride, perfecting the dances after two run-throughs. The capacity of Charlotte's mind is incredible. Bella couldn't fathom what Charlotte must be able to recall and apply with her supernatural gift.

At the end, the two are glistening with sweat. Charlotte sinks to the ground with her head tucked between her knees, and for a moment, Bella worries that she's overtired her. She stoops down to where the Princess is lying and listens for her breathing. She's more than relieved when she hears Charlotte's short puffs. Killing the Princess would mean her imminent death, not to mention she had more than failed her quest. No questions are asked when the health of the Cullens are concerned, until after a head is presented on a platter.

"How are you faring, Ma'am?" Bella checks.

"I wish you wouldn't ask that," Charlottes voice cracks as she says this, "Stop asking if I'm okay."

"May I ask why the question bothers you, Your Highness?" Bella tests.

"I despise fakeness," Charlotte spits, "If you do not truly want to know, then do not ask me."

"I try my hardest to be the most genuine I can be, Ma'am," Bella tells her, "I'm being honest with you."

"Why should I trust you?" Charlotte scoffs.

"Because I-I'm … I'm not Carmen," Bella answers, "Your Highness. _Ni ronero._ "

Charlotte sits up to study Bella as if to try and detect any falsehoods. Bella hopes that somewhere in the orange of her eyes and the warmth of her face, Charlotte will find genuine care. She doesn't know the girl personally, and hasn't had any pleasant encounters with her thus far, but she could see past her icy exterior and acknowledge that a girl worthy of kindness and friendship exists underneath.

"I don't know when she started resenting me," Charlotte whispers, "She's five years my senior. We were acquaintances for a time, or at least, I was to her. To me, she was my only friend. The longer she stayed with me, the more her true colors showed. She's vile. People are vile."

Thinking back to the people in Volturia, Bella can agree, "Yes, sometimes they can be vile but they can also be lovely, Ma'am. It's never too late to see this. I'm twenty-years-old, and have only made my first friends this year."

Charlotte's eyes widen, "You're speaking truthfully?"

Bella nods, "And if you'll let me, I'd be happy to be your friend, Ma'am."

Charlotte scrunches up her nose, "I'm still deciding whether I like you."

Bella laughs, not the least bit offended, "That is fair, Ma'am. I'll be here until you decide."

~pigeon~

 _Dearest Bella,_

 _I send my sincerest apologies for not having written back sooner. The increasing violence means that mail transporters are less willing to travel between lands. Peter still insists on joining the patrol, and I'm terrified every time he leaves home. It's nearly impossible to keep a fifteen-year-old boy at home. Jasper sometimes leaves to follow him, but I know should things get out of hand, not even that will help. Oh my, I'm sorry to be unloading this on you. You have enough to worry about._

 _I'm glad to hear you're becoming situated with the lunellas. Listen to them, learn from them, and then lead them. They are your greatest helpers. The two that despise you will follow you into battle with full loyalty. Be careful interacting with the Cullens; get to know them, but remain vigilant. Remember, you are a Guardian._

 _Lastly, I have an important message for you. I had a vision last night, with the riddle:_

 _Bathed in green, the most innocent of them all,_

 _From chaotic treachery, she will fall._

 _Jasper and I reckoned that the Princess is the center of the plan and that you should base your efforts on her. Treachery could imply that it is a trusted member of the Cullen staff that may be the attacker, and as for the timing of this, we are still in the dark. Do what you can._

 _We miss you. Peter especially (I was instructed to add this.)_

 _Love,_

 _Alice._

"As Alice mentioned, the sunchildren raids have been increasing over the past few weeks," Eleazar speaks after Bella finishes reading her letter aloud, "Including the invasions of three moonchildren communities: _Port Anchelus, Sattle,_ and _Was Inchus._ There have been a total of thirteen deaths, two of which were raiders. The attackers are rumored to be the same that attacked L'Apush _._ "

"How many raiders are there?" Bella asks.

"There were twenty when they came to L'Apush," Claire says.

"Eighteen now," Amber chuckles darkly.

"Are there any _lunella_ patrollers in L'Apush?" Bella probes.

Her two weeks of involvement with the _lunellas_ have taught her many things. She's learned that civilians have risen up alongside _lunellas_ to stop hate crimes and provide assistance to those victimized by the raiders. The patrols tended to be very dangerous, but thankfully, none of the _lunellas_ of the Cullen household had lost their lives in a fight. However, knowing that Peter is involved with these patrols leaves Bella's stomach unsettled.

"They've started militarizing civilians," Claire answers.

"Then we should do the same," Huilen speaks, "We can't let the raiders continue to slaughter innocent people."

"When was the last time you fought?" Angela laughs.

"You're a server in the kitchen," Tia adds, "Your physical aptitude is questionable."

"Furthermore, _Princess_ Bella can't defend herself, let alone protect a community" Tyler chimes in dutifully.

"That's what training is for," Bree defends.

"Train her? Does she look trainable?" Tyler gestures at Bella in disdain, "I could do more with my little finger than she could do -,"

Tired of his constant criticisms, Bella sends Tyler to the wall behind him with a wave of her hand. She doesn't put a lot of force behind the shove, but his escape of breath is audible to the rest of the room. He looks panicked as Bella slowly raises him off the ground, much asshe did to the prisoner on her journey to Cullenia.

"Pray tell, which of your skills will help you out of this predicament?" Bella says with exaggerated boredom, "Perhaps your invisibility? Or maybe your mastery of fighting skills?"

"The last time she did this, the man ended up with his breeches around his ankles," Claire clucks.

"Alright, _Essa_ ," Eleazar chastises through stifled laughter, "Put him down."

Bella releases him without further ado, allowing Tyler to clatter to the ground. Claire and Tia press a hand to their mouths to suppress their giggles while Quil lets out a cough to cover his. Bree is outright with her laughter.

"Thanks for the drop," Tyler sneers to Bella, his cheeks flaming red with embarrassment.

"He didn't say to do it softly," Bella shrugs.

"Enough," Nahuel speaks for the first time in the meeting, his tone ringing with finality, "Huilen is right; we need to be prepared. I've been conferring with several _lunella_ leaders and we've decided to resume combat training. The raiders need to be stopped."

"What kind of schedule are we looking at?" Lucy asks, "It's already becoming harder for all of us to meet."

"Rotations will be based on availability," Vera answers, "Nahuel will lead morning training, I'll do the days, and Eleazar will lead the nights. We want to warn you that what you're about to embark upon will be very difficult. We need to train harder and faster than before so that when it's our turn to face the raiders, we will not fail."

…

The following night, after performing for the Cullens, Bella leaves the castle to head to an area that's few yards from the _uo ara_ stone. The forest is hard to navigate in the pitch-black night, but somehow she makes her way to the clearing where Eleazar, Amber, Makenna, Huilen, and Claire await.

"Goodnight," Eleazar greets in Cullenian, "Tonight commences the first of our many training lessons –which will all be conducted in Cullenian."

"But-," Bella begins in Volturian.

"It's for your benefit, _Essa,_ " Eleazar says, "It forces you to learn. Being unable to understand your opponents is disadvantageous. From here on out, you'll have to follow the best you can. To begin, I ask that veteran _lunellas_ give _Essa_ a light presentation of your abilities. Amber, you may go first."

Amber steps forward. She's a petite girl, who's much shorter and thinner than Bella. But if anything, Bella has learned not to underestimate people. She watches as Amber's eyes change to a frosty blue, and she lifts her hands in preparation. Then, in a quick movement, she shoots two icicles from her hands. The jagged ice shards travel toward Bella so quickly that she only has a second to drop to the ground to avoid them.

"That was a lightpresentation?" Bella squawks in Volturian.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I understood you," Amber chirps in Cullenian.

Next, Huilen comes forward. Bella becomes weary with anticipation, waiting for what he might launch at her. Instead, Huilen simply begins running in her direction. Thinking that he'll change his course before colliding with her, Bella stays rooted in place. However, this is not the case. She shuts her eyes moments before she thinks her body will crash with Huilen's, but the impact never comes. She experiences an odd, tingling sensation all over her body, and slight breathlessness. When she opens her eyes, Huilen is standing behind her.

"Did you," Bella starts, trying to find the words in the language she is unfamiliar with, "Did you just run _through_ me?"

Huilen nods.

"Oh," Bella chokes, unsure of how to react.

Makenna skips forward and presents her ability without pause. With a pursed but open mouth, she blows forth a stream of fire that curls in the air before wrapping around her head. The moment she closes her lips, the stream ceases.

"Claire's gift is a bit more startling, so I'll warn you," Eleazar says, "She blinds all of those in her proximity."

Bella nods and turns to see Claire's piercing red eyes. Slowly, Bella's sight leaves her … or rather, it is overwhelmed with red. It's as if she's staring at a red sun, and all she can see is its blood red rays. The result is an intense blindness, and Bella understands why such an experience could be startling. She feels utterly useless without her sight and is unable to move. The invading red inspires a dull headache. Thankfully, after about half a minute, Claire retracts the red haze.

Claire's is the last of the abilities to be showcased, as they are all aware of Eleazar's super speed. The rest of the night is spent learning simple punching and kicking sequences. The _lunellas_ alternate being partnered with Bella so that she can experience different strengths and agilities. Though they don't make full contact with one another, they don't entirely shield each other from their blows. Eleazar reasons that it's better to be acquainted with pain now than to be incapacitated on the battlefield.

Skin decorated in bruises and muscles terribly sore, Bella returns to her quarters. She plucks her towel from out of her closet and makes her way straight to the bath chamber. Unable to stand the grime of the forest on her skin and needing to soak her muscles, she spends a lengthy twenty minutes in the bubbling waters.

When she leaves, she's drawn by the sound of familiar voices down the hall. Although she's clad in nothing but a towel, she still trails to where she knows Carmen and Demetri are speaking.

"She's going to fire me," Carmen whispers.

"If she does it's because you've become too comfortable," Demetri scolds, "I warned you to keep your insolence to yourself."

"I am not insolent!" Carmen gripes, "That stupid entertainer is vying for my job."

"There's no way she'll get the job if you do it correctly," Demetri points out.

Carmen huffs, "You're of no help to me."

Not wanting to get caught, Bella hurries to her room. She hadn't given any thought to taking over Carmen's position, but with the way the nasty handmaiden acted and the new threats against Charlotte, Bella thinks the job could be advantageous. With the new idea in place, Bella vows to gain Charlotte's favor.

 _Plus,_ she thinks, _it won't hurt to have a new friend._

~pigeon~

" _Calo, puo, atro,"_ Eleazar calls out. " _Calo, calo, calo!"_

 _Kick, punch, duck,_ Bella follows Eleazar's commands to the best of her ability, but the last command is foreign to her, so she receives Lucy's kick to her neck. Bella hacks out a cough as she drops to the ground, clutching her throat. It feels as if she's swallowed a cup full of sand and the lump of it refuses to leave her airways.

"Get up," Lucy sighs.

"Give me a second," Bella wheezes.

" _Essa_?" Eleazar comes over, and stoops beside her to check how she's faring. His next words are sharply directed at Lucy, and are delivered so quickly, Bella almost doesn't catch them, "I did not clear you for throat shots –are you out of your mind?"

"She won't learn if we baby her," Lucy sniffs.

"If you can't listen to direction, you won't survive any better in battle than she will," Eleazar reprimands harshly. "Switch with Tia."

Stomping away immaturely, Lucy makes her way to Quil. Tia arrives and offers a hand to assist Bella to stand. She takes Tia's hand gratefully and makes her way back onto her feet. Eleazar allows Bella another minute to collect herself, and then moves onto the next portion of training.

"The past five days were a means of getting you acquainted with the movements of fighting, but the key to combat is having control of your abilities," Eleazar speaks, "So I want you to incorporate your powers into this round, using only ten percent strength. I'll come around to talk more specifically to each of you."

Eleazar has a wary expression when he approaches Tia and Bella. The two girls have dangerous abilities, Tia's being acid generation, and Bella's being her absorption. Knowing that they need to practice, he figures out a way to compromise.

"Tia, can control the acidity of your substance?" Eleazar asks.

Tia nods, "I'll use minimum corrosiveness."

"I'm sure Bella would prefer to leave with her skin intact," Eleazar agrees, "As for you, _Essa_ , I'll ask you to expand your wings. I'll practice your other abilities with you individually."

The two girls nod in understanding before facing each other. Nervousness prickles Bella's skin as she lets her silver appendages loose. Tia gawks at Bella's wings, still unused to the sight of them. Once Tia refocuses, she allows a clear colored liquid to coat her skin and fill in the palms of her hand. She raises a hand as if to ask whether Bella is ready. Bella isn't, but she won't reveal her wariness to her opponent.

Tia attacks first, throwing a glob of acid a few inches past Bella's face to distract her before sending a punch to her stomach. Bella doubles over, automatically sending her wing out as a defense mechanism. Thankfully, the power of the extension, coupled with the size of the wing is enough to send Tia flying backward. She lands on her back with an _oomph!_

" _Essa,_ ten percent!" Eleazar barks.

Bella races over to Tia and holds out a hand while also muttering an apology. Tia laughs it off, but instead of accepting the gesture, she covers Bella's hand in a stinging, sticky substance. Bella pulls back immediately and shakes the liquid off with alarm. The pain isn't unbearable, but it certainly isn't welcome. A flap of her wings takes Bella back a safe, few feet away.

Tia strikes with a vengeance after she makes it back to her feet. Taking joy out of Bella's disgusted expression, she throws several globs of acid at Bella in quick succession. Bella, to her own great surprise, dodges most of them. Less impressively, she's unable to retaliate. The most she manages is to tuck her wings away from the assault, and duck and cover. Even more pathetically, she's quickly out of breath.

"Stop," Bella gasps, "Can we stop?"

"No stopping," Tia says, charging forward.

"I can't breathe," Bella raises a hand, "Hold on."

"You won't get to break in a real fight," Tia shakes her head, and sends a handful of acid, right onto Bella's wing.

The telltale humming of Bella's absorption begins in her ears, as her skin comes alive. Bella starts to panic –Tia has been resorting to throwing acid, but the moment she tries to punch or kick Bella, she'll be at risk for having her ability, and possibly her life, drained from her. Unable to get Tia to stop by simply asking, Bella does the one thing she can think of.

She flies.

One flap of her wings launches her into the air, allowing her to burst past the canopy of leaves above her, and into the cold atmosphere. Gusts of wind and droplets of air hit her face as she propels herself upward, reaching heights she's never experienced before. It occurs to her that this is her first time, possibly in her life, that she's truly flown without restraint. Elated chirping beside her draws her attention to Lua, who is enjoying the flight just as much as she is. Laughs of pure bliss escape from Bella as she registers that she's finally free.

…

" _Muno espera,"_ Charlotte greets Bella as she enters the ballroom.

" _Buo sera,_ Princess," Bella replies in Cullenian, "If I may make a request, I would greatly appreciate it if you spoke to me in Cullenian."

"Your Cullenian is abysmal," Charlotte clucks in Volturian as she begins to stretch, "I'm not entirely sure I have the patience for it. You remember how that went our last lesson?"

Bella keeps her eye-roll to herself, remembering the way Charlotte had nearly fallen on the floor with laughter at Bella's attempt at speaking Cullenian. "I can only get better with practice, Your Highness."

Charlotte sighs as she turns to face Bella. The two have had about five lessons together by now, each of which leave Bella feeling more comfortable with her. She has learned that most of what will come out of Charlotte's mouth will be blunt and honest, as the girl is not one to spare her words. Bella finds it refreshing and practices the same honesty whenever she can. Though Charlotte isn't one for affectionate gestures or words, Bella can tell the Princess is warming to her. This is emphasized by the deal she strikes with Bella.

"I'll speak to you in Cullenian," Charlotte says, "If you call me Charlie."

" _Perradonna,_ Ma'am?" Bella squeaks.

"You heard very well what I said," Charlotte huffs, a telltale sign that she's about to launch into a rant, "If you'd like to be my friend, then I want to drop the irritating formalities. You can't imagine how annoying it is to hear the incessant 'Your Highnesses' and 'Ma'am.' The only time I get a reprieve is when I slum it to speak with Alec, who is like a sprightly calf, and Edward, who I like to compare to a lethargic cat."

Bella can't help the laughs that tumble from her mouth. She is thankful that Carmen ceased to attend their lessons four gatherings ago. Otherwise, Bella wouldn't have the pleasure of hearing the Prince and Crown Prince likened to animals. Bella knows that Charlotte adores her brothers, but there is certainly a lot of sibling banter that goes on between them. Nostalgically, she recalls the times when she and Jane would playfully tease one another.

"You've suddenly stopped laughing," Charlotte asks, "Why?"

Bella sighs, "You remind me of how it was with my sister, Ma'am."

"You have a sister?" Charlotte's eyes widen with interest, "What is her name? How old is she? Where is she now?"

Bella is wary of answering, but she does. "Her name is Elizabeth," Bella says, choosing to use Jane's middle name for security, "She's two years my senior, and … we don't speak anymore, Ma'am."

"That's horrible," Charlotte murmurs, "Alec and Edward are baboons, but I don't wish to part from them. And if you do not heed my wish, I will command it of you, and no longer speak to you in Cullenian."

"Very well," Bella replies, happy that the subject has shifted away from herself, "Charlie."

Charlotte smiles genuinely, "That's more like it."

The lesson passes breezily, and the two young ladies break up their activity with chatter. Though Charlotte has acquiesced to speaking in Cullenian, she makes her annoyance known to Bella by means of rolling her eyes and sighing. Additionally, she criticizes Bella's pronunciations down to the roll of the tongue and the length with which she holds out her consonants. It's daunting to say the least, but Bella admits that it's effective in helping her practice.

The next morning, Bella is so exhausted by her activities that she nearly falls asleep while dusting the columns in the archway. Between cleaning, dance lessons, and combat practice, she only manages about four to five hours of sleep a night. Now, Charlotte has added another task for her to do at noon, and Bella wonders how she'll manage it with her obligations. She's due to dance for the court at night, so she needs to rest at some point.

With large, sweeping motions, Bella attempts to reach the cobwebs that line the upper part of the arch. She stretches, but the ladder she's perched upon only allows her to go so far. After casting a glance down to her left and then her right, she lets the duster float out of her hand, and levitates it to the corner that's out of her reach. She waves her hand back and forth to conduct it, happy that her powers give her such an advantage. Somehow, she even manages to go faster than she had with her own hand and covers an impressive amount of space in her given time.

"I've caught you," Bree snickers.

Surprised by Bree's sudden appearance, Bella loses concentration, and the duster falls to the ground.

"I'm killing two birds with one stone," Bella says, mentally apologizing to Lua for the expression. She'd make sure to take back an extra piece of bread for her pet. "I'm finishing my chores and practicing my control. Eleazar will be pleased."

"Speaking of him," Bree segues, "He's actually the reason I came by. I'm meant to warn you that tonight will be our first battle practice."

Bella gulps, apprehension already filling her. The past week of intense training had taught her things she'd never thought she'd learn, but they certainly hadn't made her an expert fighter. How then, is she meant to make it through a practice with all of the _lunellas?_ Furthermore, Bella has yet to work with Angela and Tyler, so she isn't well acquainted with their abilities. She doesn't like how unpredictable this entire set up feels.

"Hey," Bree calls to get her attention, "You'll be fine. Try and make it to meeting a few minutes early, okay?"

"I'm performing for the court tonight," Bella shakes her head, "But I'll do my best."

Try as she might, Bella can't flush the negative thoughts from her mind. What if she fails miserably? She's only barely managed to scrape by in her one-on-one combats, and she believes it's because her partners are taking it easy on her. Tonight, facing all fourteen _lunellas,_ Bella knows she won't perform well. Sweat slicks her palms at the thought of taking on all of the experienced fighters.

As if Lua could hear her thoughts (sometimes Bella's convinced that she can), she flies to land on Bella's shoulder. Bella regrets that she doesn't get to spend as much time playing or interacting with her shape-shifting sidekick, but the days don't allow for it. At night, when the two reconvene, Lua shows her owner all of her bird-like adventures through a steady stream of images. It's to those images that Bella falls asleep.

She welcomes them now as well, using Lua's bird's eye view of Cullenia to learn the different landmarks while also finishing up her chores in time for her noon meeting with Charlotte. She presses a kiss to Lua before sending her off to explore again, and promises to bring her back a piece of fruit to reward her for her sweetness. The bird chirps happily, a sign that she comprehends the pledge.

When the clock strikes fifteen minutes to noon, Bella scurries down from her place on the ladder and hurriedly stuffs her cleaning supplies back in their rightful places. The bell strikes again fifteen minutes later, just as Bella skids to a halt in front of Charlotte.

"Your Highnesses, _Sola_ Carmen," Bella greets formally with a curtsey, noticing that Carmen, Alec, and Edward are present nearby.

"Greetings, Bella," Alec waves. Edward smiles in acknowledgment while Carmen ignores her.

To Bella's surprise, Charlotte sticks out her hand expectantly, waiting for Bella to supply her arm. Bella cooperates and allows the Princess to lead her away from the amused and confused glances of the surrounding people.

"I've nothing of great importance to tell you, I just like to see Carmen look horribly put out," Charlotte admits, "Let's take a lap."

Bella can't help but snicker, "Very well, Charlie. In the meantime, might I ask why I've been called to attendance?"

"Every other day, during my lessons, Edward sits outside my classroom and reads whichever boring scroll makes its way across his desk," Charlotte begins, "I figured that he might as well make himself useful and teach you the language you're so keen on learning."

Bella stops in her tracks, "You asked him _to do what?_ "

"Not so formal now, are we?" Charlotte says smugly, "My brother will teach you Cullenian. Then you'll, at least, sound intelligible when we speak-,"

"I can't have the Crown Prince teaching me Cullenian," Bella whisper-shouts, "It's completely beneath his standing. There's no way he would agree to such a thing."

"Of course, he hasn't agreed to it, he doesn't even know of it as yet," Charlotte chuckles evilly, right as they approach where Edward, Alec, and Carmen are waiting, "Edward, dear?"

"Oh no," Alec whistles, "Anything that follows Charlie saying, 'Edward, dear,' never ends well."

Charlotte ignores Alec to turn to her other brother, "You would deem yourself well versed in Cullenian grammar and origin, would you not?"

"I suppose," Edward answers warily.

"Then might you impart this great knowledge to my dear Bella?"

Charlotte bats her eyelashes, a move Bella has never witnessed from her. It's actually, dare she say, _endearing._ "It would make me very happy."

"I stand corrected," Alec says, "The request seems to be a pleasure."

Bella blushes at all the attention directed at her. Standing by the door to Charlotte's classroom and absorbing the whole encounter is a fuming Carmen. Bella knows the handmaiden is enraged by the way Bella has infiltrated the lives of the royals, specifically, the way Bella has gotten into Charlotte's good graces. Bella tries to ignore her presence, but Carmen can't contain herself.

"Your Highnesses, my sincerest apologies," Carmen seethes, "I'll see to it that this brazen girl beremoved from your presence. She has no sense to realize how audacious it is to ask of your time."

"Carmen, do you think I'm an idiot?" Charlotte asks her voice even.

"Of course not, Your Highness," Carmen rushes, "I merely thought-,"

"That's where you went wrong. You're not here to think, and you're certainly not here to think for me. If I ask Prince Edward something, my request is between my person and his person," Charlotte says calmly.

"M-my sincerest apologies, Ma'am," Carmen whispers, filled with embarrassment.

"See to it that this doesn't happen again. Wait for me in my classroom," Charlotte dismisses her before turning to Edward, "You'll do this favor for me?"

"Anything for you, dear sister," Edward nods, "You'd best be starting your lesson now before the maestro chastises you."

"He wouldn't dare," Charlotte sniffs as she stalks off. Alec gives an amused snicker as he nods his head in farewell, and leaves in the opposite direction.

Bella is left alone with the Crown Prince, a fiery blush resting on her cheeks. Unsure of what she should do, she dips into a curtsey and waits for an order to come from him. About a minute passes, and as her knees quiver, she becomes annoyed with the man. What could he possibly be waiting for to address her? What if he's left? Perhaps he's found Charlotte's request so absurd that he simply walked away. Bella couldn't blame him, but this doesn't mean she isn't irritated. Even though it's incredibly disrespectful to look up from a curtsey, she flickers her glance upwards to see whether Edward is still present. Indeed, he is still there. The only change in his position has been the arching of his right eyebrow, and the quirk of his mouth.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist looking up," Edward says, amusement present in his voice, "Though there's something to be said for your endurance."

"If it is that my lowered position pleases you, then I seek to remind you that I'm a servant in your court. You need not lower me further, Prince Edward," Bella grits.

"It is you who chose to curtsey, Bella," Edward reminds her.

Bella takes that as permission to stand and straighten. Her knees are sore from exertion, and her ego is admittedly bruised. Discomfort could make one do odd things.

"Very well then," Edward says, "Shall we get started with our lesson?"

Bella nods timidly and walks over to where Edward has taken a seat on a bench in an archway. He leans back against the brick wall, putting himself in a stance that surprises Bella. She did not expect him to look so relaxed around her, especially when her own rigid form betrays her discomfort. The lesson starts with Bella rehearsing the Cullenian alphabet, only stumbling on two letters. Edward pushes them forward, going into everyday phrases. As they speak, Bella's impediment with pronouncing 'r's and 'l's becomes much more apparent.

"Repeat after me," Edward instructs, " _Le tima vo he ti lo vi, lo ino ria._ "

"The last time I saw you," Bella repeats in Cullenian, "I was … what does 'ria' mean?"

"Drunk," Edward supplies.

"The last time I saw you I-," Bella begins to repeat until she realizes exactly what it is the Prince wants her to say. Her cheeks turn an incredible variation of pink. She clears her throat, and finishes safely, "had the pleasure of your company."

"While I'm flattered, you needn't be ashamed of enjoying spirits," Edward winks, "I myself partake in them from time to time."

"If I may be honest with you, that was my first time," Bella says, almost too quietly for Edward to hear; embarrassment has dampened her voice.

Edward raises his eyebrows; "You hold your liquor well then. My first time was certainly not as dignifying as your own."

"At what age did you first drink?" Bella asks, too curious to consider whether the question was appropriate or not.

"It was about ten years ago," Edward surmises, "So I must have been sixteen."

Bella's eyes widen slightly, "You're six years my senior?"

Edward smirks, "This surprises you?"

"Your age fits your appearance, but I hadn't thought the difference between our ages to be so large," Bella admits.

"You've thought about our age difference? What else do you think of between us?" Edward asks with a grin.

With inflamed cheeks, Bella realizes what she's implied. She knows very well that she has spent many of her nights thinking of the Crown Prince, but she'd never intended to inform him of this.

Bella had thought she had been mortified upon realizing that she had interacted with him while drunk, but the feeling that overwhelms her now is enough for her to wish that the earth spontaneously swallowed her. If only she could sprout her wings and fly back to the _Pylae._ Obviously, being imprisoned in a cage for twelve years wasn't conducive to molding _a socially fluent_ person, but Bella never thought she'd be so painfully awkward. The only thing that stops her from completely fleeing the scene is Charlotte as she exits her classroom.

"Has your Cullenian improved?" Charlotte asks upon meeting Edward and Bella, "I surely hope so."

Bella holds the urge to roll her eyes, "I hope so as well, Ma'am. And I thank you kindly for your time and efforts, Sir."

"It was a pleasure," Edward nods as he stands.

"Bella, you are dismissed," Charlotte tells her, "I'll be seeing you the day after tomorrow around this same time."

"Enjoy the rest of your day, Your Highnesses," Bella smiles as she dips into a curtsey.

Once the two royalties have left the premises, Bella returns to her work. Thankfully, she only has to assist Claire in the kitchen with a few loads of dishes before she can escape to her room. Lying on her pallet, she hopes that sleep will soon consume her. If she's lost to a world of unconsciousness, she can't feel the anxiety that overwhelms her at the prospect of fighting tonight. When sleep seems evasive, she focuses on things that lighten her spirit to counteract her nervousness.

The last thing she thinks of before drifting into her nap is the smile on the face of the Crown Prince.

~pigeon~

The air is biting as Bella makes her way through the woods. She has to travel further tonight since she's meeting the rest of the _lunellas_ at the clearing, and the harsh wind makes the walk less pleasant than usual. Her heart's position in her throat makes it difficult for her to steady her breath, and she wonders if she'll even make it to the fighting ground. She attempts to restore warmth to her skin by vigorously rubbing her arms, but the effort is futile. Bella can already tell the night is going to be horrible.

She is two minutes away from her destination when she's suddenly thrown off her feet. A high frequency piercing sound rings in her ears, causing such an intense pain that she is unable to gather her bearings. Immediately, she transforms. Her wings burst from her skin and spread to their full span to shield herself while she manages to shift to a kneeling position. She's barely able to get a foot up when another blast levels her.

Her control slowly begins to slip away.

 _You are going to fight …_ Jane's words sound in her head as encouragement.

Bella pushes herself to her feet, quicker this time. She scans the forest around her and tries to locate her attacker, or rather, where Lucy is. Of course, the training exercise wouldn't start as expected. Eleazar had apparently decided that catching Bella by surprise was the most efficient method. While she could admit the technique had its merits, Bella knew that she'd already lost a lot of ground having been caught off guard. She has immediately become unsure of herself.

The sound of chirping alerts Bella of Lua's arrival. The small bird flies to her owner, lands briefly on her right shoulder, and then heads off towards the east direction of the forest. Lua's flight circuit, combined with the image of Lucy she imparts in Bella's mind, signals where the attacker is located. Bella spins to her right and soon sees Lucy lingering behind a tree. She focuses on the form of the tall, lithe girl, and then sends her flying backward into a tree.

Bella can admit she feels a certain satisfaction from doing this.

The feeling is short-lived. Bella has barely finished thwarting Lucy's attack when Huilen rises out of the ground before her. The momentum behind his fist as he sends it into her stomach has her staggering back. Even though Bella wastes no time launching herself forward to retaliate, she simply passes through Huilen's material-less form. The kick he lands to her torso knocks her back to the ground she's becoming quite acquainted with. Thankfully, the next blow he delivers strikes against the strong bones of her wings. It hurts, but not as much as a hit directed at her skin. The blow also serves to remind her that she has appendages that grant her flight. Without a second thought, Bella launches herself into the sky.

From her vantage point, she realizes that if she catches Huilen off guard, he won't be able to immaterialize quickly enough for her attacks. Several large stones that Bella spots on the ground provide for ammunition. One by one, she launches the rocks, pummeling him from all directions. The first few assaults catch him off guard, but by the time the fifth one is thrown, he's once again immaterialized. Dread fills Bella as she realizes she'll need to try another tactic to face him. But what can she do?

The decision is taken from her when Angela uses her extended jumping abilities to tackle Bella out of the sky. As if their collision to the ground isn't enough to resonate through Bella's entire skeletal frame, the punch Angela immediately directs to her face have her bones rattling. The assault doesn't stop there. Angela exchanges with Makenna, who creates a fiery inferno around her. Bella can barely see, let alone breathe.

Bella knows that this is just an exercise, but when her next opponent comes, she doesn't know how she'll survive the encounter. Her body feels heavy as if it's moments away from shutting down. The clouded form of her next attacker lingers above her, and to Bella's great surprise, offers their hand.

"Take my hand, Bella," Bree says.

"Bree," Bella croaks. She wants to lift her arm to accept the gesture but doesn't have the strength. Realizing how banged up Bella is, Bree bends her tall frame to link an arm under Bella's shoulders and assists the limp girl to her feet.

"What are you doing?" Eleazar appears from behind the tree line, "We aren't finished."

"We're done here," Bree says to Eleazar in a firm voice.

"How can she possibly learn if she's always running away?" he prods. "We'll know her true abilities when she's been fully tested."

"We cannot expect her to learn in a month what we've learned in years," Bree defends, "She's obviously not ready. Look at her, she can't even stand!"

"Then let her learn-,"

As if there are hands inside her body wringing her lungs between burly fists, Bella's chest constricts. An odd gurgling sound spouts from her mouth followed by a stream of blood.

Impossible to voice without air her words die in her throat. Obstructed breaths escape her, but they are almost pointless since she's receiving no oxygen. Bella closes her eyes to steady the spinning world around her. She thinks the action will be short lived, but she doesn't open her eyes for the rest of the night.

* * *

 _ **Terminology**_

 _ **Port Anchelus, Sattle, and Was Inchus**_ _–communities primarily populated by moonchildren. Located in Cullenia_

 _ **Calo**_ _–kick [Cullenian]_

 _ **Puo**_ _–punch [Cullenian]_

 _ **Atro**_ _–duck [Cullenian]_

 _ **Muno espera**_ _–Good evening [Volturian]_

 _ **Buo sera**_ _–Good evening [Cullenian]_

 _ **Perradonna**_ _–Excuse me [Cullenian]_

 _ **Le tima vo he ti lo vi, lo ino ria**_ _–The last time I saw you, I was drunk. [Cullenian]_

* * *

"But he who dares not grasp the thorn should never crave the rose." -Anne Brontë

~CH


	12. Pigeon: Chapter XII

A/N: Hello, beautiful people! I hope those of you in the midst of the snowpocalypse are staying safe, while those of you in warm places aren't annoyingly rubbing it in their faces. I myself am fighting to make my way back into the states, and will most like need to hijack a set of huskies to reach my campus.

Any offers?

In other news, I am so thankful for all of your reviews and alerts! I'm beyond flattered, and if I weren't such a hot mess in life, I would respond to all of you. But just know, whether you're reviewing, alerting, or just reading, I've sent a special word of thanks to the fanfic gods for you.

Want to know whom else I'm thankful for? The awesomeness that is **SunflowerFran**. I'm serious. She's my MVP, and if I ever buy a sunflower in life (which I plan to) it will be named in her honour.

Lastly, not much goes on in this chapter, but I assure you that the information/progress is necessary. I know things are proceeding slowly, so I thank you for your patience! Don't worry, things will definitely be picking up in the future.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **PART II: Pigeon**

 **Chapter 12**

Bella wakes with a gasp. The motion is painful, but not as much as the last memory she has of breathing. She brushes her fingertips against her lips to see whether blood is still lingering there, but thankfully, her mouth is clean. She's no longer in the middle of the forest and never has she been happier to be lying on her pallet with Lua tucked into her side. She turns to see Claire reclined on her own pallet, a book atop her face. While her muscles are incredibly sore, and her skin feels as if every inch is bruised, Bella is still able to move. She carefully lifts the book from Claire's face and sets it on the ground. Unfortunately, the movement startles Claire awake.

"Bella?" Claire whispers, "How are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly, I feel okay," Bella sighs and lowers herself to the place on the bed that Claire has cleared for her.

"That would be thanks to the twins," Claire says in reference to Quil and James, "They are truly gifted with administering advanced medicine. Unfortunately, some of your bruises still remain, but in a day's time, you can receive more treatment."

"How long have I been sleeping?" Bella wonders.

"About a day," Claire answers. "You were really hurt. I don't know what Eleazar was thinking. He should never have let them go full strength on you."

"If his intent was to crush my spirit and my body, then he succeeded," Bella hisses bitterly.

"Don't say that," Claire shakes her head as she grips Bella's hand. She holds on tighter when Bella attempts to pull away, "That wasn't a training exercise, it was a planned slaughter. No one could have handled that. You have this misguided notion that you're not strong enough or not enough in control. But I saw the girl who strung a man up by his neck in a prisoner's vessel without flinching, and who demanded a job for herself when there was none in the castle. You have what it takes, and you can do it if you stop telling yourself that you can't. You're going to save us, Bella. There's no question about it."

Emotion overwhelms Bella as she pulls her friend into her arms. Initially, she'd thought that no one could possibly love her like her sister, but here she has friends who care for her so fervently that she wants to believe in herself. She'd already decided that she'd give her all to protecting the Cullens and fulfilling her mission, but the truth was, she never sincerely thought that she could be successful. She realizes that Claire's right. She'll never come close to succeeding if she doesn't change her mindset. Although it feels as if the other _lunellas_ want her to fail, at least she has James, Quil, Bree, and Claire as loyal companions.

Later in the morning, Bella's thoughts are positive as she heads to work. Remembering the way she was utterly defeated brings waves of humiliation, but she still feels determined to better herself. In the meantime, she'll need to heal. One look in the mirror had shown that her skin was covered in bruises. The remaining makeup that Bree had was only enough to cover her neck and provide for a light layer on her face. Underneath her right eye and around her chin are still two prominent discolorations, and added to this, is the split of her bottom lip.

In summary, she looks terrible.

Her body is another story in itself. Earlier, when she had lowered herself into the hot baths, she could barely find a space on her skin that wasn't the color, blue, purple, yellow, or green. And now that she's met with Mistress Pope for the morning, she can add the bright red welt on her ankle. Apparently, looking beaten couldn't protect you from further beatings. If she had the mental strength, Bella would have sent her wooden bucket flying at the old bat's head, but she could barely focus on scrubbing the dirty sheets let alone spend her energy on retaliating. Four hours later, she hangs out her last piece of laundry and leaves to seek out two people she'd never thought she'd voluntarily meet.

One proves harder to find than the other, but eventually, Bella corrals Lucy and Tyler to a shaded area inCharlotte's Garden _._ The thick brush of the leaves gives them enough cover to be blocked by the looks of passerbys. Bella supposes it's for the better. While there's nothing entirely suspicious about servants conversing together, meeting in the workday outside of lunch is a bit peculiar. But now is the best opportunity, when there are hardly any ears about.

"You look horrendous _,"_ Tyler notes once the three are alone.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lucy asks, "I have chores to attend to."

"I only need your attention for a moment," Bella tells them, "I need your help."

"No," Lucy answers without hesitation.

"What exactly is your issue with me?" Bella huffs, "Is it because I'm inexperienced, but expected to lead? If you dread the thought of an amateur leader, I'm giving you the opportunity to change that."

Tyler's interest has been piqued, "And how would that happen?"

"Why should wehelp you?" Lucy throws in.

"You'd train with me in the morning as an addition to my night training," Bella says, "And you should do it because like it or not, I will be leading you. I've realized that I have the potential, but I need the discipline. It's up to you whether you want to contribute to molding me."

"Why us?" Lucy's voice is softer as she asks –less hostile, "Our dislike for you has not been discreet."

"That is exactly why I need you," Bella admits, "You won't coddle me. I need the intensity that Eleazar intended for me the other night, but with fewer opponents."

The two are silent, glancing between them. They're complete opposites in appearance. Whereas Lucy has skin in such a deep purple that it nearly appears black, and violet hair that cascades down her tall frame, Tyler is as white as the clouds above, with hair to match. But as they lock eyes, purple on black, Bella realizes how joined they are. Never has the partnership between the two of them been so apparent to her. She knows that if she has one of them, she'll have the other.

"I won't let anything happen to you," Bell continues, "I can't promise it, but I can swear that as faithful as you are to me, I will be to you. You're not fighting for me; we're fighting for each other."

Lucy sighs, "We'll think about it."

"That's all I ask," Bella smiles.

They go their separate ways, and Bella has just enough time to walk over to where she's meant to meet Charlotte. It doesn't occur to her until she's a few minutes away that she has no reasoning for the bruising on her skin, and Charlotte isn't the type who will politely ignore it. She's only just figuring out the fine details of her story when she rounds the corner to the meeting area.

"Well, don't you look ghastly?" Charlotte breathes as she takes in Bella's rough appearance. "However, you're late so you'll have to divulge the story to me after my lesson."

"Very well, Princess," Bella says from her curtsey.

"In the meantime, here's Edward," Charlotte waves as she walks away.

Bella's breath catches in her throat. Somehow, she hadn't thought of having to face Edward, even though he is the reason for her taking an hour off from work. Though she moves out of her curtsey, she keeps her eyes trained away from him. She would have kept the seam of her lips sealed had it not been incredibly rude not to address a royal.

"Your Highness-,"

Her words are cut off by the sensation of two strong fingers grasping her chin, and directing her head upwards. The piercing, green gaze of the Prince, is much more severe than any expression she had expected. Of all the emotions Bella thought she might see on Edward's face, anger was not one of them.

"You will tell me what happened," Edward says sharply.

Bella is silent. For how detailed her original excuse had been, she's surely unable to relay it at this point. Under the hardened gaze of Prince Edward, she hesitates. It feels entirely wrong to lie to him, and she despises having to be so duplicitous. Perhaps if she stays silent, he won't press the matter?

"I'm commanding you to tell me, Bella," Edward orders.

Apparently, silence doesn't work.

"I f-fell down some stairs, Your Highness." Bella whispers.

He holds her gaze as he moves his hand from its place on her chin. With soft fingers contrasting against his hard glare, he strokes the underside of her chin where the bruise blooms. His expression worsens as he traces where blue turns to green and green turns to yellow. And finally, to the place where beautifully clear skin had now become beaten, swollen flesh. The path leads down her neck, and to her collarbone, where Edward promptly rips his hand away from her. Without another word, he pushes past her and stalks down the hall.

Bella is left shaking in his wake.

~pigeon~

In a moment of stillness, Bella is able to appreciate the way the light of the early morning sun filters through the water. The orange-yellow beams provide a warm balance to the seemingly frosty-blue color of the liquid. She knows it's an effect of the glimmering blue rocks beneath her, but she pretends that the cold liquid around her is not merely translucent. The protesting of her lungs reminds her that she can't stay in this moment forever. She needs to breathe. At Bella's thrashing, Lucy pulls her out of the water.

"What was that?" Lucy spits as she drops Bella unceremoniously. Bella lands on her bottom, palms scratching against the very blue rocks she'd been admiring. "Were you just going to let me drown you?"

"No, I …" Bella trails off, unable to provide her with a valid answer.

While they've been practicing every morning for the past week, Bella's combat has only bettered infinitesimally. She doesn't want to admit it, but she knows that she's been distracted. Ever since Prince Edward stormed away from her that day in the archway, she's been unable to fully dedicate herself to any task. This week had brought the most beatings she'd ever received from Mistress Pope and the most frustration from her fellow _lunellas._

"Do you even want to be here?" Lucy asks her.

The question surprises Bella. During and outside of combat, their conversations were restricted to purely technical topics; Bella and Lucy never broached discussions of emotions and desires.

"Of course, I do," Bella answers truthfully, "I'm just having a hard time focusing."

"Nonsense," Lucy huffs as she stalks away from Bella, "Concentration is not your issue. You simply don't have the makings of a leader."

"Who are you to say that to me?" Bella challenges. She knows her performance has been lackluster, but the words still sting. She'd made a promise to be more confident in her abilities, and that promise included believing she possessed the potential to lead the moonchildren to victory.

"I'm someone who has more strength in her little finger than you contain in the rest of your person," Lucy mocks, "You're fickle. You let every little emotion sway you until you can't give effort to the task at hand. There is nothing weaker than letting your emotions get the best of you."

"How dare you?" Bella retorts, dismay beginning to bubble beneath her membrane; "You speak so much about me when you know so little."

"I do know about you," Lucy rolls her eyes; "I know that you were kept in a cage."

"Watch your words," Bella warns.

"I know that you are naïve and ignorant of the on-goings of our world," Lucy continues.

"Stop it," Bella shrieks.

"And I know that you are nothing, but a pathetic little girl," Lucy finishes.

Faster than either Bella or Lucy can comprehend, she reaches out and grips Lucy's neck in her small hand, and squeezes, but not enough to add any detrimental pressure. Instead, Bella releases a signal from her fingertips, a surge of power that has Lucy's veins curdling to an orange color similar to the sunrise Bella had surveyed earlier. The bright orange venom spreads across Lucy's dark skin like a drop of ink on crisp paper, soiling and stretching its limbs in branching patterns. Realizing what she's doing, Bella releases Lucy immediately, who drops to her knees while clutching her neck, gasping for air that she couldn't access. Bella wants to provide assistance but fears allowing any further physical contact. She merely stoops by Lucy, monitoring as the girl catches her breath.

"I wish to apologize to you, but nothing excuses what I put you through," Bella says softly not even wanting to hear her own voice.

Lucy shakes her head, and while Bella is expecting to hear some form of chastisement or accusation, only a strained laugh escapes Lucy's lips. "That was what I wanted."

Bella stares at her in confusion, "You wanted me to attack you?"

"In a sort, yes," Lucy nods as she finally gets to her feet, "But I wanted your emotion to motivate you to act, not motivate you to cower."

Bella's surprise is apparent on her face, "Motivate me to act?"

"I meant every word of my criticism," Lucy says, "Emotions aren't a problem until you let them get the best of you. It's time for you to control them, and _use_ them. You are so powerful, Bella, but the only real part of your power you've exercised is your ability to escape. Don't escape. Fight."

In the evening of that day, Bella finds herself fluttering around the throne room, clad in a flowing, caramel-colored dress. Initially, she'd been less than enthusiastic about having to perform for the royal family, but as the dance progresses, she gains more gusto. Her movements are languid with each extension of her arm and every turn of her leg seeming to blend together in one, long dance move. She can tell she has the attention of the entire court, and she feeds off their awed gazes. More importantly, she has Edward's attention, which he had denied her this past week.

She's seen Charlotte once in passing, and the brief encounter consisted of the young girl glaring harshly at her handmaiden, and Bella snickering in cohort. They are scheduled for a dance lesson next week, but what Bella really wants to know is whether she'll ever again be in the direct presence of Edward. It seems he is intent on avoiding her.

Case and point, his seat is empty by the time Bella finishes her routine. The smile she gives the rest of the royal family is a poorly held guise to cover the annoyance and confusion she feels over Edward's suddenly dismissive behavior. Admittedly, she'd never been close to him, not even familiar per se, but he'd certainly treated her with more warmth in the past. She remembered how he insisted on tending to her bleeding nose, and the playful way he'd teased her for meeting him while inebriated.

With a sigh, Bella trails into the hallway, intending to head back to her quarters. Ever so faithful, Lua flies in from the archway and finds purchase on Bella's shoulder. She knows the bird prefers to be nestled in her owner's wing, but unfortunately, Bella's wings would have to remain concealed until she retired to the privacy of her room.

"What have you entertained yourself with today, my songbird?" Bella coos softly to her friend.

"I imagined birds to be too flighty to sustain a meaningful conversation," a familiar voice stops Bella from walking.

In any other instance, his play on words would have Bella chuckling, but given his treatment over the past week, Bella can't bring herself to smile. In fact, she is so annoyed by the casual manner with which he initiates conversation that she can't hold back her barbed response.

"On the contrary," Bella says, turning to face Edward with an unconcealed glare, "I find birds to be more reliable than humans at many times."

Edward raises a brow, taken aback by her brazenness, "Your behavior indicates that you've yet again forgotten your position to me."

"I've forgotten nothing," Bella replies heatedly, before supplying as an afterthought, "Your Highness."

"Well, your propriety is most certainly a candidate," Edward scoffs, tugging his hand through his hair in a manner that betrays his discomfort. He paces a few steps away from Bella but doesn't leave her entirely. Still, she takes his silence as a dismissal and turns to head toward her quarters.

"Bella, wait," Edward sighs, finally walking toward her. "I didn't mean it."

"What exactly didn't you mean, Prince Edward?" Bella questions.

"Chastising you for your behavior," he explains, sounding unsure of his words, "I … actually find it refreshing for the most part."

"If that's the only thing you're apologizing for then I'll be providing you with more _refreshing_ behavior, Prince," Bella snarks.

Edward's reaction surprises her. While Bella had thought he'd finally crack, and actually punish her for her insubordination, he merely throws back his head and laughs. She doesn't want to, but Bella ends up giggling right along with him. It's the first time she's felt the weight of the past week lift from her shoulders, and she hopes that Edward won't give reason for the burden to return. When their laughing ceases, Edward holds out his arm in offering, and leads Bella to sit on the stone bench in the archway. Reluctantly, Bella removes her hand from its place nestled under Edward's arm and places it in her lap.

"I apologize for my behavior the other day," Edward says softly.

"I don't understand what I did to upset you, Sir," Bella murmurs, "You were with me one moment, and the next you were gone."

"You may refrain from using my title," Edward says before revealing, "And it was not your actions, it was my own irrationality. Seeing you … seeing my people hurt displeases me."

"You needn't have been displeased," Bella tells him, "It was a result of my own clumsiness."

Edward shakes his head, "You say this, but I feel that you are lying to me."

Bella nearly becomes flustered, but somehow manages to contain herself, "I did fall." Bella bites her tongue, hoping he won't contest what she's said. It is the partial truth; Bella _had_ fallen, but only after she'd been struck.

By the look on Edward's face, Bella can tell he sees right through her. The set of his mouth and the clenching of his jaw tell her that he's refraining from pressing the matter, and she can't imagine why. Bella knows that any other member of the royal family would command her to reveal what had happened in its entirety, and then she'd be required to fabricate a story. Thankfully, Edward doesn't insist, but Bella is confused as to why he has this much interest in the first place.

"Fine then," Edward acquiesces, "But see to it that you do not 'fall' again in the future, are we clear?"

"You have a penchant for making commands about my health," Bella notes.

"You are quite right," Edward notes with a raised brow, "Which actually means that you have already disobeyed me. I should have your head."

A combination of a scoff and chuckle escapes from Bella, "If you've refrained thus far from executing me, I doubt this case will be any different."

Edward groans, "Do I not intimidate you in the least?"

"Sometimes," Bella accedes, "But I certainly hope you're not this lenient with other staff members."

"No, I'm not," Edward, admits with a chuckle.

The admission and the sound of his laugh warms Bella, and she finds herself looking up to smile at Edward. Bella doesn't know why she's let down her guard with the Crown Prince so often. She would never try to be so brazen with any other member of the court –perhaps excluding Charlotte, but even she can be unpredictable –and also knows that any other member would have fired her a long time ago. What is it that makes these two act so differently around one another? Suddenly, something Alice had said to Bella a while ago hits her at full force:

 _There is the other guardian, who is unaware of his potential._

Bella had completely forgotten that she is not the only guardian present in the castle. The other is meant to be of Cullen royalty, but technically that could be Edward or Alec. There is no way for her to be certain unless she asks (which of course she cannot do), or she sees the unique insignia for herself (which would require seeing both royals undressed, and she _certainly_ cannot do that). Just the mere thought of Edward shirtless has Bella's cheeks aflame, and her bolting up from her seat.

"Are you all right?" Edward asks concernedly.

"Yes!" Bella answers in an awkwardly loud voice. She winces, and tries to adjust her volume, "I mean, yes, I am. But I realized I must be keeping you from important affairs, so I should probably return to my quarters."

"I can assure that you are not a nuisance," Edward says, "And I believe I owe you a Cullenian lesson? I mean … if you'd be willing to stay?"

If her red cheeks weren't visible before, Bella is positive that they are now. Somehow, she manages to reply with a nod and resumes her seat.

"I believe we left off at teaching you how to speak about drunkenness," Edward begins.

Bella laughs loudly, her shyness leaving her immediately. The rest of the lesson continues in the same way, with both Edward and Bella teasing each other mercilessly. They go between moments of loud laughter and times of quieter appreciation for each other's company. All the while, the hall of the Cullenian castle that they occupy is filled with joyful sounds.

* * *

"Does she realize she looks like a sunflower, ready to rain sunlight on all who look down upon her?" -Simone Elkeles

~CH


	13. Pigeon: Chapter XIII

A/N: Hello readers! I hope you all had a fantastic week. I'm so thankful for all of your fantastic reviews and alerts. If you could see how silly I get when I read them, you'd understand just how much I love hearing from you!

Thanks to the help of **SunflowerFran,** I'm so excited to present the banner for Atmosphere, made by the fantastic artist **Clo.** I'm so thankful for their work, so please go ahead and check it out on Fran's facebook page, called Pay It Forward. It's also now the icon for this story, and it's truly beautiful!

Alright, so that this doesn't turn into a chapter in itself, let me wrap up by saying 1) Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, and 2) We're moving forward a bit in this chapter, but the pace will certainly pick up in the following chapters, so stick with me! Enjoy (:

* * *

 **PART II: Pigeon**

 **Chapter 13**

"All right, give me a moment to rest," Lucy pants, holding up a hand to stop Bella. "Never in a million years did I think I'd be saying that to you, but apparently something's gotten into you over the past few weeks."

It's true that something has changed about Bella. Actually, _someone_ has changed Bella. The past three weeks have been spent in a blur of training, cleaning, performing, and teaching. Yet despite the constant flow of busyness, Bella can recall each encounter she's had with Edward. The two have met every other day during Charlotte's lessons to practice her Cullenian, sitting in the archway of Charlotte's Garden. The meetings have been so elating that Bella hardly thinks of them as lessons anymore. They seem more to her like conversations between two friends, and with every minute that passes in his presence, Bella feels herself becoming infatuated with the Prince. She allows her silly crush because she knows nothing will come of it. In the meantime, the improvements to her mood mean that she's sharper than ever in combat and much more productive in her daily tasks.

"I don't believe we need to do any more physical combat practice," Lucy says, "You can continue with Tyler. I want to work on your absorption."

Even though she expected this, Bella still frowns. It's been nearly three months since she came to the Cullen Castle, and while she feels she's gained much more control over her siphoning ability, she still feels unstable. If she feels any emotion too strongly, the telltale prickle of her skin begins, and she has to calm herself. Lucy has been working with her to control the ability on command, but that's not to say that Bella will never again slip.

"I'm ready," Lucy prompts Bella, stretching out her hand as she waits.

Bella takes a deep breath and allows the current of her power to rise to the surface of her skin. She then touches Lucy lightly and watches with fascination and slight horror at the way Lucy's veins turn orange against her dark skin. The seemingly orange blood flows from its point of origin at Bella's touch, up Lucy's arm, to her neck, and finally reaches her eyes. As soon as Lucy's irises begin to turn orange, Bella pulls back.

Lucy gasps, and staggers back falling into the chair that she'd prepared for herself. Bella knows to give Lucy a few moments to collect herself, so she travels a few feet away to test her newly acquired ability.

Not only has Lucy been teaching Bella the ways of physical combat, but she's also been schooling her on how to control her absorption. Through countless hours of meditation and explanation, Bella has finally come to the place where she can sometimes absorb power without rendering someone unconscious. She doesn't get the full strength of the power, but she draws enough from her opponent so that she can use it herself. There are times when she was unsuccessful, and those times often ended with Lucy unconscious on the ground, but thankfully never grievously harmed. Her worst fear is that her ability could kill Lucy, but for some reason, Lucy has faith that it will never come to that.

Bella closes her eyes as she focuses on her newly acquired ability. She can't explain what it feels like to have four powers within her, but each one feels like a separate entity in her body. Just as someone can single out the feeling of each finger on their hand, Bella can feel her absorption, singing, telekinesis, shapeshifting, and now Lucy's power as part of her being. As she accesses the reserve of Lucy's power, her true insignia tingles on the skin of her back. It grows hotter as Bella opens up her mouth, and releases a sonic blast.

"Don't get too attached," Lucy grumps as she joins Bella, "Work is about to begin, so you'll need to dispose of my power."

Bella nods in agreement. Just as she could absorb the power, Bella could dispose of it. She lays a hand against Lucy's arm and releases it, although this time Lucy's veins remain unchanged. Bella feels the energy leave her, a slightly empty feeling residing in her stomach afterward. The withdrawal scares her, but she pushes the feeling aside. This is the sense of craving that had caused her father to go mad with power, and she refuses to follow in his footsteps.

"That's it for us today," Lucy announces, "Tomorrow we will begin training with weapons."

"Weapons?" Bella raises a brow, "Aren't our abilities our weapons?"

"Bella, do you know what Demetri's ability is?" Lucy asks.

"Princess Charlotte's guard?" Bella verifies, "I can't say that I do."

"Against someone like him, who can selectively _mute_ your powers, you had best be well versed in weapon combat."

Bella's mouth pops open in surprise, "That power sounds extremely dangerous."

"Demetri has been with the Cullens for over twenty years, and is unwaveringly loyal," Lucy informs her, "Furthermore, nobody has ever desired to go after King Felix. There's never been any reason to…"

 _Until now,_ Bella finishes in her mind, thinking of Aro's plan to wipe out the Cullen family and their kingdom.

As Bella walks to her designated cleaning area, she makes a game of guessing the abilities of her coworkers. Perhaps the young girl who pulls weeds is able to spit acid, or maybe she can speak to baby animals? The milkman desperately wants to understand the cows he tends but has been burdened with the gift of super sight. Bella is giggling to herself over the silly game when she catches sight of Prince Edward in her normal cleaning station. She pauses a moment so that she can look at him freely.

Edward is easily the most attractive man she's come across in her time of living. She's not entirely sure if others view him the same way, but this doesn't matter to her. With his thick, brown-red hair, slightly dimpled chin and strong jaw, he is absolutely beautiful. Bella's heart stutters for a moment as she's overwhelmed by how attractive she finds him to be. And as if his physical appearance weren't enough to stun Bella, his personality endears her more to him. Even though Edward has a reputation for being curt with strangers, she knows it's because of the position he's in, not because of his actual character. In their recent time together, he has been nothing but caring and charming to her. It also helps that he leaves her in a heap of giggles at the end of every meeting. Knowing that she can't spend all of her time spying on him, Bella makes her way over to the Prince's sitting place.

"Your Highness," Bella addresses the Prince while dipping into a curtsey.

"Bella," Edward greets so warmly that she can't help but smile in return.

Seeing that there is no one around them to pass judgment, Bella launches into their comfortable routine. She raises a brow playfully as she says, "Surely you can afford to have your own office."

"Though you often forget, I am the Crown Prince," Edward replies, " _Everywhere_ is my office."

"There isn't an encounter where you've failed to somehow interject your title," Bella points out. "Trust me, I have not forgotten."

"Oh, so my clothing wasn't reminder enough?" He waves down at his formal attire. The fine cloth and vibrant colors are more extravagant than his usual attire.

"You certainly are looking especially more Prince-like today," Bella notes, "May I ask why?"

Edward sighs and waves his hand to the precariously stacked papers that sit in front of him, "I'm sitting in on court proceedings with my father today, and have been up all night trying to finish. I'm nearly done, but there is this one case …"

Bella doesn't know whether it would be improper for her to press for more information, but she reasons that nothing about her behavior around Edward has been proper, and, therefore, she needn't start now. "What is the issue that gives you problems?"

Edward seems to deliberate for a moment whether or not to share with Bella. She won't be hurt if he chooses not to disclose this information, but she can admit that she'd love to provide support for Edward. Besides his siblings, Edward didn't seem to have any friends around the castle, so she figures he hardly has companions to vent to. Bella would be honored to be that person for him. So when Edward finally begins to speak, Bella feels joy welling within her.

"This couple has been trying to amend their marriage for the past year, and it's been a complete catastrophe," he starts, "Normally, the royal court doesn't get involved in custody battles, but the wife and husband are high members in the court, and their feud has spilled over into other areas of concern. One of which is whether their children should remain with the mother or father."

"They must both be suitable if you're having trouble deliberating," Bella guesses.

Edward nods, "Exactly. The only issue is, though he is legally their guardian, the father is not the _birth_ father of the children. However, in Cullenian rule, adoption is as binding as blood, so he has equal rights to them. But to separate the children from their biological mother simply because we ordered it …"

"I see your predicament," Bella hums, realizing why Edward is having such a hard time deliberating.

Seeing the frustration in his features, Bella wants nothing more than to reach out, and hold his hand in comfort. The strength of her desire both surprises and worries her. Her attachment to Edward is growing at an unhealthy rate, and the worst part is that she knows it is all for naught.

 _No,_ Bella corrects herself inwardly; _the worst part is that you know he certainly doesn't share the same sentiments._

While Edward might view her as a friend, Bella would be foolish to think that he could ever see her as a romantic interest. Not only is Edward out of her league in social status, but he is also out of her league in his mere essence of being. The brightness of his aura makes her seem dull in comparison.

Still, if all Bella can be is a friend to Edward, she'll take it. Having his friendship is an unexpected benefit to her role as protector, and she sees no reason to give it up. As long as she can keep her thoughts straight, she can still protect the Cullens while also enjoying their company.

" _Sola_ Bella?" Edward prompts.

"My apologies," Bella answers before asking, "How old are the children?

"Sixteen and fourteen," Edward answers, "I suppose they aren't really children anymore."

"No, the older is only four years my junior," Bella agrees, "Have you asked them what they want?"

Edward's face scrunches in confusion, "Pardon?"

Bella is thrown off by his confused expression, but repeats herself nonetheless, "Have you asked the children with whom they'd like to live?"

"Can they decide that for themselves?" Edward answers with a question.

"The children are the only ones that see the full picture," Bella tells him, "You can gather evidence and conjecture all you want, but in the end, you only see what the parents want you to see. At the very least, the sixteen-year-old is mature enough to have input."

"Would this not be an insult to the parents?" Edward argues

.

"If the parents truly want to make the most informed decision to ensure their children's happiness, they will take their desires into account," Isa replies.

"Just like that?" Edward chuckles with disbelief, "In less than a handful of minutes you've come to a course of action for a case I've been mulling over for hours."

"Oh, please don't give heed to my words," Bella rushes; mortified that Edward might actually follow her advice. "I was simply saying what I would have wanted had I been given the choice to-,"

 _If I had been given the choice to leave with my mother._

The words die in Bella's throat as she's hit with the grief of her mother's absence. It doesn't matter how many years have passed, the reality of her murder still brings forth a distress that Bella can't fully comprehend. Bella rarely thinks of it because it takes all of her strength to continue in the day knowing that her mother is no longer on this earth with her. Now that she'd been so close to revealing that intimate part of herself to Edward, she feels overwhelmed with discomfort. For a moment, she doesn't even register Edward's voice.

" _Sola_ Bella?" he calls to her, and finally she regains awareness, "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I believe so," Bella murmurs, more to herself than to him.

Edward hastily stacks his papers into a pile before standing to guide Bella onto the bench. Dumbly, she allows him to assist her into the seat.

"I think I should call for the medic," Edward begins to move again.

"No," Bella shoots her hand out to stop him. The moment her fingers touch the soft fabric of his tunic, she retracts her hand. "Pardon me, I got lost in thought for a moment."

"You've turned horribly ashen," Edward, insists, "That is more than getting lost in your thoughts."

"I told you that I'm all right," Bella nearly huffs, but then reminds herself not to push Edward's tolerance for her impudence.

"And I wish you would stop lying to me," Edward bites back, his reply not nearly as calm as hers had been. His words come out stuttered, as if he's having difficulty choosing them, "Bella, I am trying to be your friend. It's not an endeavor I'm used to, but if you will allow it, I would very much like to be one to you."

The color on Bella's cheeks intensifies, "I wish for our friendship as well-,"

"Then will you please trust me?" Edward urges, "Friendship is nothing without trust."

Bella's tongue feels like lead in her mouth as she considers his words. Until she's able to deduce the threat against the Cullens, there is no way that she can be entirely truthful with him –Alice had expressly warned against it. It doesn't matter how many letters Bella sends to her surrogate aunt, Alice replies with the same ominous answer of _"Everything needs to happen in its own timing."_

Bella has never been more frustrated in her life, and she hasn't only felt this way when interacting with Edward. She also feels duplicitous in her meetings with Charlotte, as the two of them are getting quite comfortable with one another. It pains her to have to lie to their faces, but she tries to reason that the overall benefit is worth the deception. In the meantime, Bella quells Charlotte and Edward's growing curiosity with half-truths and ambiguous answers.

"It is not something I like to talk about," Bella finally answers, "But I was once in a similar situation. M-my mother had wanted to leave my father but was worried about the repercussions. Volturian law would have given my father custody, but if I had any say in the matter …"

A warm hand against hers causes Bella's gaze to snap up from her lap. She's met with Edward's intense stare; his eyes are a reserve of lush greenness and are warm with understanding. Instead of listening to the voice in her head that tells her to reject physical contact, Bella basks in the feeling of his skin on hers. In a move –perhaps bolder than any she'd tried with Edward thus far –she turns her hand beneath his so that their palms can rest together. Reveling in the feeling, Bella closes her eyes and sinks into a relaxed state.

"Oh, dearest brother!" Alec calls with a booming voice from around the corner.

Alec's sudden presence causes Edward and Bella to immediately separate from one another. Reality comes flooding back to Bella as she registers just how improper she'd been with the Crown Prince. Without saying another word, she gathers her cleaning supplies and scurries down the hall. All the while she keeps her head down, so as to not draw attention to her black-turned eyes.

…

"You did _what_?" Claire bellows as she tugs Bella into their bedchambers.

Even though most of the day has passed since Bella had been with Edward, her mind is still filled with thoughts of mortification.

"I don't know what possessed me!" Bella exclaims as she flops onto her bed pallet. A disgruntled Lua makes a noncommittal growl as she relocates to Claire's bed to sleep. The shape-shifting animal had done more than her fair share to try and calm her frantic owner, but Bella is beyond the point of helping.

"When Alice sent you here to be with the Cullens, she didn't mean for you to _be_ with the Cullens," Claire continues on in a high pitched tone, "What happened next? Did he pull back? Did he chastise you?"

"No, he just …" Bella pauses, confusion overwhelming her, "He actually kept my hand."

Were it not for the dark tone of her skin, Bella is positive that Claire would have turned a bright red color. Instead, Bella turns a shade of red so vibrant it is enough to compensate for the two of them.

Today marks the day that she's blushed the most in her life, and she hopes never to be given a reason to be in this predicament again.

"This changes things!" Claire exclaims, excitement charging her words.

"What do you mean?" Bella asks.

"He likesyou," Claire squeals.

"Well, I gathered as much when he asked for my friendship," Bella says, "So I'm not positive where you are going with this."

"No, Bella," Claire whispers, almost conspiratorially. Her changes in volume are starting to give Bella whiplash. "He _likes_ you."

 _Likes me …_ Bella processes.

 _Oh._

 _Oh, no._

 _Definitely not._

"Would you stop protesting so much," Claire giggles. Bella realizes that she's been voicing her disbelief aloud, but it changes nothing. She stands firm in thinking that Edward doesn't fancy her in that way.

"What is our _Essa_ objecting to with such fervor?" Bree asks as she enters the room.

In spite of Bella's pointed glare, Claire announces jovially, "Prince Edward fancies Bella."

Bella groans so loudly that Lua has no choice but to get up and tend to her owner. Lua hopes that if she rests in Bella's lap, she can quiet Bella's loud noises while also getting the benefit of a good head scratch. Bella knows this because of the stream of images that Lua relays to her.

"So there's nothing new then?" Bree questions.

"Stop it, the both of you," Bella admonishes, "I can't have you filling my head with this when I have a mission to complete.

"If you're not careful with Edward, you'll be having something else filled," Bree warns lewdly.

Lua's presence can't stand against Bree's provocation. Upon hearing Bree's suggestive reply, Bella is filled with embarrassment so profound that she flees from the room. As soon as she's on her feet, it's as if she can't stop herself from moving. She winds her way through the castle halls, and then out onto the garden steps. She races through the Queen's garden, and next, into the dense forest behind it. She dashes through the thick shrubbery of the forest floor, and then finally, once she's distanced herself from the castle, she takes flight.

Flying helps to slow down her thoughts and provide some clarity. Unfortunately, the recurring feeling of mortification doesn't leave her.

How dare Bree insinuate something so licentious when … when Bella has no clue about any of the on-goings between lovers? Bella isn't a stranger to attraction –she has already come to terms with that feeling whenever she is in Edward's presence. But Bella can't comprehend anything remotely sexual happening between them, even if either of them wanted to. She's so unversed in the matters of sex that it's almost laughable. After all, a bird that is kept alone in a cage has no use for sexual knowledge that she could never act upon.

Now that she's in the presence of knowledgeable women, and also free to interact with men as she pleases, Bella is completely at a loss. What if she's never able to connect with someone in this physical way because she's never been taught how? She feels that she's at some significant deficit by having been kept in the dark. And now she can't even fathom bringing the conversation up with Bree or Claire because the two will mock her relentlessly about her relationship, or lack thereof, with Edward.

Thankfully, a sight below catches Bella's eye and pulls her out of her stream of frustrating thoughts. The glimmer of light in the dark night is something that should be inconsequential to her, but the noises that follow are what cause Bella to take an interest. The light source is now steady, providing an oddly alluring, almost tranquilizing glow. However, the elevated voices bring her out of her mesmerized state, and a less calming feeling begins to settle in Bella's gut. All it takes is an anguished cry to spur her into action.

The moment Bella lands, she takes inventory of the scene around her. On the ground is a man struggling to back away from his attacker. His fear is so apparent that Bella can pick out every one of his panic- distorted features in the dark night. She's also taken note of the attacker; she's a girl who doesn't seem to be above her teen years, but the malice in her expression warns Bella not to underestimate her. The girl's hand is alight with green fire, and she holds it poised to attack at a moment's notice. For the first time today, Bella doesn't feel inspired to run when faced with conflict. Strangely, she can only feel adrenaline and _confidence_ as she addresses the girl.

"I advise that you leave now," Bella warns in Cullenian.

"I see your star," the girl speaks in Volturian, and nods to the sun insignia bared on Bella's shoulder, "We are of the same people. This man is _cacus._ "

 _'Lightless'_ she had called him. Bella flinches at the derogatory name given by sunchildren to moonchildren. As the moon uses the sun as its light source, sunchildren use this fact as an insult for moonchildren. It often implies the spinelessness or powerlessness they possess.

"Those who advocate for peace are my people," Bella corrects.

"Therefore, you and I are not of the same people."

"You are a _cacus_ lover then?" the girl guffaws, "They have been leeching off our society for centuries and stealing the positions meant for hard-working sunchildren. We are the source of all life, and they are nothing but freeloaders and stealers of light!"

"And you are nothing but a mindless child who regurgitates the propaganda fed to you by a king that is too spineless to do his own bidding," Bella spits. "Will you desist or will I have to take action?"

"Try me, _puana,_ " the girl taunts.

With a flick of her wrist, Bella sends the girl careening into a tree located a few feet away. She does it with enough force to rattle the attacker, but not enough to cause permanent harm. If Bella could stall for long enough to get the victim away, she wouldn't have to resort to anything drastic. It's never her intention, nor the mission of the _lunellas_ , to take a life.

"For heaven's sake, _run!"_ Bella screams at the man who remains frozen on the ground. She has half the mind to propel him through the air, but thankfully he gains some sense and scurries to his feet.

As he begins to sprint away, a burning ball of fire is thrown Bella's way. She's just about able to dodge it, but it does manage to clip the tip of her wing. She knows that she needs to clear the threat of the attacker, but the flammability of her wings calls for her attention first. Bella quickly uses her fingers to stub out the embers licking at her feathers as the girl runs toward her. The attacker doesn't even make it within five feet of Bella before she's once again thrown back.

Bella wishes she could say she didn't laugh, but then she'd be lying.

The amusement is short lived and only serves to infuriate the rash sunchild. The girl reaches down with a burning hand and sets the forest floor alight with emerald flames. With great accuracy, she surrounds Bella in a ring of fire. Bella knows that she can fly out of the entrapment, but admittedly, the already towering flames cause her to hesitate. Unfortunately, she has no choice but to risk her wings being singed a second time. But as Bella begins to take flight, a small body colliding with hers keeps her grounded.

 _Oh, child,_ Bella sighs, _you never should have touched me._

All it takes is one slight surge of power on Bella's part to render the girl unconscious. The attacker lets out a surprised yelp as her veins flash an orange hue, and then return to their less visible state. The moment awareness leaves her body, her weight slumps onto Bella, pinning them both to the ground. Thankfully, the attacker is light enough that Bella can move her. Bella quickly checks for sounds of breathing before she decides to leave the forest.

Just as she is about to propel herself into the air, Bella casts a look at the girl still lying in the middle of the burning circle. Bella doesn't know if the girl can be harmed by her own gift, but it would serve her right if she did befall the same fate she was so keen on bestowing to the man earlier. Her pestering conscious tells Bella to act otherwise.

Knowing that it is the right thing to do, she takes the attacker with her when she takes flight. A few feet away from the fire site, and a couple of feet above the ground, Bella releases the girl from her grasp.

What? It's not as if she had to do it _gently._

Having seen enough of the world outside of Cullen castle, Bella is more than ready to return. As she flies, the reality of what had just occurred sinks in.

She had just saved someone.

Her _._

 _Pathetic, feeble, weak…_ the degrading descriptors of the past that had once been planted in her mind and had blossomed into deep insecurities are now uprooted.

For the first time since her journey began, Bella fully believes the words that Jane had spoken to her that fateful day on the _Pylae: she is going to be a magnificent warrior,_ and she is not the weak bird she was said to have been.

No longer the pathetic caged bird; she is now the fierce Protector.

 _And she is ready for war_.

* * *

 _ **Terminology**_

 _ **Cacus**_ _–"Lightless" is the literal translation. When used insultingly, it means 'spineless' or 'powerless' [Volturian] [Derogatory]_

 _ **Puana**_ _-whore [Volturian] [Derogatory]_

* * *

"Nothing is more terrifying than fearlessness." -Cornelia Funke

~CH


	14. Pigeon: Chapter XIV

A/N: Happy February! I hope everyone had a great week, and thank you soo much for the kind reviews and alerts. I'll admit, your feedback is pretty addictive, and I find myself clicking into my inbox multiple times just to see who might have dropped a review. As always, **SunflowerFran** has worked her magic into this chapter and made it readable. Now, without further ado, here is one of the moments I think a lot of you have been waiting for.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **PART II: PIGEON**

 **Chapter 14**

Despite her combat finesse, it turns out that Bella is a bit directionally challenged –at least, where flight is concerned. Somehow she lands on the wrong side of the castle, opposite to the servants' quarters, and only discovers this as she stumbles out of the cover of the forest. This wouldn't be such an issue if the castle didn't have restricted areas during night hours. All proudness she'd felt earlier disappears as she realizes her colossal mistake. She doesn't even have time to run back into the forest before she is spotted by a guard.

"Bella?" the figure clad in armor calls.

Relief floods through Bella's body, "Makenna? Thank God, it's you.

"

"Yes, you are exceptionally blessed that it is me who is on patrol," Makenna hisses, "What are you doing out here?"

"I was a bit stressed, so I went for a walk in the forest and got completely turned around," Bella admits the partial truth, "This has never happened before, I promise."

"And it must never happen again, _Essa,_ " Makenna says, her voice filled with more sympathy, "You will have to pass through the center corridors of the castle, and cut through both the north and Charlotte's Garden. I'm the only _lunella_ guard on staff tonight, so you mustn't use the outer halls. Move hastily and quietly."

Bella curtseys in gratitude before hurrying into the castle. Her heart beats wildly in her chest as she agilely navigates her way through the center hallways. She holds her breath as she passes through the narrow passageway between the throne and ballroom, right until she approaches the north garden. It takes a few minutes, but with a few lengthy sprints and skillful hiding when the moment required it, Bella successfully makes it through the large expanse of greenery. With equal stealth, she traverses the stretch of rooms between the north and Charlotte's garden. Finally, she has to pass through Charlotte's Garden to reach the servant grounds, and her nervousness reaches at an all time high. Every sensation is amplified; the brush of her dress against the floor sounds like the sweep of a broom, and the gleam of the moonlight feels like a spotlight. She's about to pass the bench where she and Edward meet when she stops in her tracks.

 _No, no, no,_ Bella cries internally, _he couldn't possibly be here!_

There's no other way to pass. The only detour is to go from whence she came, and then use the corridor that Makenna explicitly told her not to use. An urge to knock her head against the stonewall fills Bella as she drowns in her own stupidity. Either she alerts the guard who is not a _lunella_ , and who may report her to the royal family, or she faces a member of the royal family directly –Edward, more specifically.

Just as Bella is about to steel herself to face him, a movement catches her eye. Leaning against the stone pillar of the archway, Edward looks the epitome of relaxed as he rests on the bench. He holds his hand in front of his face, and for a moment Bella thinks he is inspecting his cuticles. Then, a most glorious thing happens. Edward turns his hand to face upward, and a burst of fire appears in his palm. Unlike the green fire that Bella had seen from the sunchild attacker earlier in the night, the fire that Edward generates is a mixture of red, orange, and gold. Its burning intensity is reminiscent of the sun, but Edward is unaffected by its heat. He stares at the element as if he were merely holding a drop of water.

A loud chirp causes him to falter in his actions. At the second chirp, he stops entirely, and stands up from his position. While Edward is confused at the noise, Bella isn't. She presses a hand to her mouth to stop her giggling when she sees Lua sitting in the grass nearby the bench. Like the clever companion she is, she begins to fly around Edward's body, weaving in and out of his arms and legs to draw him into a fluster. Lua pecks him periodically, and then flies a few meters away, leading Edward away from the bench. He is so distracted by the erratically behaving animal that Bella has a chance to scamper behind him undetected. She reaches her room just as Lua flies through the window. Overwhelmed with appreciation for her avian friend, Bella showers her pet with kisses. She knows she can always count on Lua to have her back.

When Bella finally crawls under the blankets on her pallet, she fights to keep herself awake. There are so many things that happened in the day that she can't help but think of them. She'd held hands with Edward, fought a sunchild nationalist, snuck through the castle, and witnessed Edward's gift. Every event seems distinct from one another, but they all tie into the reality that she is _here,_ and she has a prophecy to fulfill. As her eyes drift close, the weight of her responsibility finally settles into her.

~pigeon~

The next morning, Bella slips out of her bed earlier than the waking bell so that she can get a few healing salves from the Ateara twins. Her mirror had revealed a sizeable bruise on the back of her neck from when the sunchild had tackled her. Since she had burned through the makeup Claire had bought for her, she would soon need to take a trip to town to replenish her supply, but for now, she needs a quick healing fix. She's able to escape her room undetected by Claire or Bree but runs into company in the servants' hall. The voices of Carmen and Demetri drift to her from a few feet away.

"I can't stand her any longer," Carmen huffs, "She's wheedling her way into all of their affairs and now I have to be tortured by babysitting her tomorrow?"

" _Ce par si calme peo brucio_ ," Demetri responds to her. While she can't understand all of his words, his sharp tone tells Bella it's a reprimand.

"I'm done, Demetri," Carmen replies, "I'm can't take it anymore."

Not wanting to hear Carmen whine about her job and having limited time, Bella hurries down the hall. She repeats Demetri's words in her head to commit them to memory, but also can't get Carmen's tone out of her mind. Carmen holds such anger for the Princess that it actually raises the hairs on Bella's arms. She's reciting Demetri's words to herself when she bumps into the castle's mail boy.

"Pardon me, ma'am, I'm just delivering some mail, don't be minding me now," the boy rattles off before he finally looks up. "Oh, what are the chances; you're just the ma'am I'm looking for this morning. Miss Bella, just Bella, isn't it?"

It takes Bella a few moments to register all of the Forxian-flavored words that spill out of his young mouth, but somehow, by the grace of a higher power, she manages, "You have mail for me?"

"Very much I do, Miss Bella, sent to you from my homeland it is, from a Ms. Alice Brandon. Not that I'm reading your mail, just thought I'd tell you in case you thought I made a mistake, Miss Bella."

Bella can't help the giggle that leaves her, "Thank you very much. Your name?"

"Seth, Miss Bella, right here at your service," Seth smiles, reaching out to pump Bella's hand in a friendly handshake, "Sorry if I startled you there, I'm an energetic one and I love making myself some friends. Momma says it'll get me in big trouble one day but it has yet to happen. Do you mind if I tell you something, Miss Bella?"

"Go ahead, Seth," Bella prompts him.

"You've got yourself a mighty big bruise on the back of your neck, Miss Bella, and it looks like it hurts. But I thought that if it didn't hurt and you didn't feel it, I should tell you about it so you can go see the doctor," Seth rushes. Bella doesn't know how he gets all of the words out in one breath, but she's starting to realize that anything verbal is possible with Seth.

"I was actually right on my way there," Bella mentions, "I thank you kindly for telling me."

"Oh you'll be wanting to see another doctor," Seth mentions, "The Ateara twins haven't arrived as yet, but you could probably catch them on your lunch break since the work day's about to start in a bit."

Bella holds in the curse that rises in her throat, "Thank you very much, Seth."

"Not a problem in the least Miss Bella, I'd better be getting to moving now, but it's been a pleasure speaking to you."

As quickly as Seth came, he sneaks away, hustling down the hall with his bag laden with letters. Now, Bella's mind is crowded with thoughts of Demetri's words, Seth's Cullenian tinged with a Forxian accent, and the twins' absence. Bella sighs as she snags her cleaning supplies and tucks her letter into her cubbyhole before the waking bell. She's thinking of whether she can sneak away to the twins during lunch when a sight at her first cleaning station catches her eyes.

 _Does this man have nothing to attend to at this time?_ Bella cries internally as she approaches the Crown Prince. Worse yet, her ghastly bruise is clearly visible and the last time Edward had seen her injuries he'd ignored her for a week. Not wanting to create more drama between them, Bella thinks of the only way to temporarily hide her mark. She tugs the cord that binds her hair atop her head and allows the curtain of her brown tresses to flow down her back. Working with her hair undone is highly impractical, and slightly improper (in Volturian culture at least), but she has no choice. The difference in her appearance does not go unnoticed by Edward. His gaze seems unable to stop flickering between her eyes and the brush of her hair right beneath her chest.

"B-Bella?" Edward stutters as he shoots to his feet, "I didn't know you'd be here so early."

Bella dips into a curtsey briefly as she approaches him. She takes his informal greeting as an assurance that no one is within prying distance, and similarly refers to him in a more casual greeting, "Prince Edward, were you waiting for me?"

It's a silly question, but Bella can't stop herself from asking. Edward has the entire castle grounds at his disposal, but he chooses to sit in the one archway that Bella regularly begins her cleaning. She hopes, more than anything, that she is the reason for his returning here, and not that he merely enjoys the view.

Edward's ears tint pink as he replies, "I'd like to believe that we've started a ritual here, and I am quite the creature of habit."

Bella smiles brightly, "Then, by all means, we mustn't upset the ritual. However, I hope you don't think this meeting excuses from our Cullenian lessons."

"Of course not," Edward replies, switching over to his native tongue as if to prove a point, "When else would I have the pleasure of teasing you about your grammar?"

Bella narrows her eyes at Edward, and is about to blame her grammatical failings on his poor teaching skills when she remembers her thoughts from earlier, "What does _peo brucio_ mean?"

She wants to ask him what the entire phrase, " _Ce par si calme peo brucio,"_ means, but is wary to reveal it to him, given she doesn't know the full translation.

Just when Bella thinks she's about to get an answer from Edward, a harsh wind gusts from behind her, sending the waves of her hair into her line of sight. The violent wind continues to blow, causing Bella's hair to remain plastered to her face. All she can think to do is cover the back of her neck with her hand in an attempt to hide her bruise.

However, her actions are unneeded. Apparently, Edward is more concerned with the hair that whips across her forehead and cheeks, as he does something that causes Bella's breath to stop altogether. With a tender, heated hand, Edward brushes back Bella's hair against the surge of wind. His fingers trail from the center of her forehead to her left temple … arching over her ear, and then slowly, almost agonizingly so, they reach her neck. As if he finally realizes what he's done, he quickly withdraws his hand. He's no longer touching her, but Bella's skin still tingles in his wake.

"Forgive me," Edward apologizes softly, "That was horribly improper of me."

 _To hell with propriety,_ Bella yells internally. She wants to tell him that she would stand in the midst of a tornado if it meant that he would touch her again in the same way. A revelation comes to her with a feeling of mortification, and interestingly, a bit of excitement: Bella lustsafter Edward. She is not only enchanted with his personality, but she longs for his body as well. Bree's sexual jesting from before doesn't seem so audacious now. She _wants_ him. Of course, she can't say this to him, but she doesn't want him to think his attention is unwanted. Bella is about to dismiss his apology when she feels a hand (much colder and much more wrinkly than Edward's, she might add) latch to the back of her neck. She winces in both surprise and pain.

"Your Highness," Mistress Pope, bobs awkwardly with one hand gripping her cane and the other attached to Bella. To an observer the touch appears friendly, but in reality, her nails dig into Bella's skin. "I see you've found my employee."

"My apologies, Mistress," Edward addresses her, "I did not intend to keep _Sola_ Bella from her work. I'll be going along. Good day to you both."

The two women remain in a curtseyed position until Edward is no longer in sight. As soon as he is no longer on the premises, Mistress Pope's talons dig deeper into Bella's flesh. Bella bites back her whimper and focuses on keeping her anger in check. Distracted by her attempt at self-control, she allows Mistress Pope to drag her to the hall nearby the serving quarters. As soon as Mistress Pope releases Bella, she swings her staff out to meet Bella's ankle in a painful collision.

"Every time I come to check on you, you're busy whoring!" she crows, "The Prince may excuse you from your useless language lessons, but your hours are minein the mornings. Do you understand me?"

A silence stretches between the two, taut and heavy. Bella studies the old woman before her and tries to find some remorse for the nasty hag. She doesn't know what occurred in Mistress Pope's past to make her such a bitter woman, but it doesn't excuse the way she bullies Bella and other members of the staff –specifically sunchildren. She's seen the same welts on other younger servants and has frequently asked why no one reports the Mistress, but the victims only turn away in silence. Now, in the direct path of Mistress Pope's wrath, Bella can see why they would be frightened of her. However, Bella is not the same girl she was when Jasper first brought her to Cullen Isle three months ago. Whereas her former self flinched at Mistress Pope's mere presence, Bella can now see the woman for what she really is –pathetic. With this thought in mind, Bella addresses Mistress Pope with a confident voice as she says,

"I am not a whore."

Mistress Pope takes a step back, as if slapped. Her incredulous cackle rings in the hall, "Oh? Feeling feisty today are we? I'll take pleasure in knocking it out of you!"

Mistress Pope swings her staff again, aiming for Bella's other leg. However, Bella has already resolved that she will never again be on the receiving end of this woman's abuse. Her fingers twitch as she uses her telekinesis to halt the cane, and then strip it from Mistress Pope's grasp. The later stumbles and is about to fall to the ground when Bella rights her with another wave of her ability. Once Mistress Pope is upright and frozen, Bella stalks up to her and leaves no more than a few inches between their faces.

"I've been called a whore by my step-mother, an impudent sunchild, and twice by you. I will not stand for it anymore," Bella growls, as the tone of her voice begins to change. She can feel her power simmering beneath her skin, wanting so badly to boil over and drain this vile woman. She could do it. She wouldn't need to kill her, per se, but she could leave Mistress Pope so weakened that her existence would be even more meaningless than it already is. Charcoal blackness begins to overtake the orange of Bella's eyes as her anger continues to build. Accompanying this anger is a sick sense of satisfaction as Mistress Pope's eyes widen in fear. Bella almost wants to laugh at the reversal of roles, but her breath is cut short when an image of her father flashes in her mind:

 _Oh my dear, Isa, you are a monster too._

Bella releases her telekinetic hold on Mistress Pope immediately, allowing the woman and her staff to clatter to the ground. Her hands shake as she turns away from the Mistress, and she flees down the hall.

~pigeon~

The silence in the small examination room is enough to have Bella shifting with discomfort. She has just revealed to Eleazar and James that she'd fought the sunchild on her own, and to say that they are displeased is an understatement. James looks simultaneously confused and shocked, while Eleazar mouth is downturned in a grimace. Finally, Eleazar speaks,

"We can't risk you acting so foolishly."

Bella reels back as if she's been slapped. She can understand Eleazar being worried, or even classifying her actions as dangerous, but she would never consider her saving a moonchild to be _foolish_.

"So you would have preferred that I left the man to be killed?" Bella asks.

Eleazar sighs, "I'm saying that if it were to come down to your life or his, then you should put yourself first."

Though her anger isn't as intense as it had been when she'd confronted Mistress Pope, Bella is still fuming. While she and Eleazar aren't particularly close, she's seen him as something of a mentor. He's always had a measured and practical way of approaching things, which Bella previously appreciated. But now, she realizes that perhaps she doesn't actually know Eleazar at all.

"Being the guardian is simultaneously a blessing and a dangerous pedestal to be put upon," Bella says as calmly as she can manage, "I'm meant to save you, _not_ be sacrificed for."

"You can't save anyone if you are dead," Eleazar bites.

"I already have saved someone," Bella reminds him.

"Yes, out of sheer …" Eleazar stops himself, but the damage has already been done. Bella knows that he was about to say she'd only saved the moonchild out of sheer luck _._

She releases a bitter laugh as she gets up from her seat on the examination table, shaking her head as she reaches the door, "I'd thought Tyler was my biggest disparager, but I stand corrected."

She stalks from the room, head held high but eyes clouded with tears. While Bella has always held some doubt in her ability to be a guardian, at the very least, she'd learned not to underestimate herself. The progress she'd made with Lucy and her training sessions has been extensive, and she's truly begun to hone her skills. Can Bella say with one hundred percent surety that she can save the land? No. But she knows she isn't as helpless as she had been.

"Bella, wait!" James calls as he races after her.

She doesn't want to, but she stops her speedy escape. Still, she keeps her back to him so he isn't privy to her tears.

"He didn't mean that," James sighs.

Bella wipes her hand under her eye hastily before turning to him, "We both know that he did. Ever since the full practice, he's completely lost faith in me."

"We all know that practice wasn't fair," James cringes as he recalls it, "No one thinks lesser of you for it. If anything, we're inspired by your progress. Even Tyler has said it."

"You believe I'm improving, but do you think I'll succeed?" Bella presses.

"I do, I truly do," James insists, and Bella can actually hear the genuineness in his voice. "I believe Eleazar does too, or, at least, he wants to. He became upset because he doesn't want to lose you."

Bella shakes her head, "Eleazar doesn't mind my death if it's martyrdom."

James is silent at this, and Bella knows it's because he realizes the truth in her words. Bella doesn't resent Eleazar for his beliefs –he wants what's best for the greatest amount of people. But it does make Bella wary towards him. At times, she wonders just what he'll sacrifice to reach the end goal. Is it really peace if everything is lost to obtain it?

A sob begins to build in Bella's chest but is tampered down quickly. Almost as if she has an emotional breaker, she slips into a state of numbness. It was often like this during her time in her cage; in order to protect herself from feeling too strongly, Bella would extinguish any rising emotions. As she stalks away from James, she feels a slight detachedness from herself, unable to pinpoint any distinct feeling within her. Hurt, doubt, anger, and fear; they all pulse together in the pit of her stomach as one functioning organ.

Without her boss to give her work, and not wanting to wallow in her room, Bella decides to go early to her meeting place with Edward in Charlotte's Garden. She settles herself onto the bench and leans against the pillar, turning so that she can face the seaside. In an effort to keep her mind clear, she searches the stretch of sand for something to tinker with telekinetically. Things like water, fire, sand and the bare ground lack concrete boundaries, which means she is unable to get a mental grasp of them. She can only move defined objects like the pebbles that are nestled in the sand, so she sends the small, lightly weighted stones into the water, forcing them to skip over the waves.

"I'll admit, I've been curious as to what you can do," Edward says, startling Bella. The stones she'd been levitating drop to the sand, as her concentration is broken. Consciously, she touches her hair to ensure that it's lying against her neck. James had given her an ointment to heal her bruises, but the marks wouldn't fade for another five hours. Thankfully, Edward doesn't seem to notice. He's too intrigued by her telekinetic abilities.

"Your Highness," Bella smiles as she gives him a respectful nod.

"I don't even warrant a curtsey anymore?" Edward chuckles as he takes the seat in front of her.

"I've learned it gives you more amusement than honor," Bella informs him, "Will you have my head then?"

"I'm convinced that even your ghost would defy me," Edward smirks, "But I might pardon you if you show me a trick?"

Bella hesitates, unsure of whether she should be so open with her levitation. However, as she tries to come up with reasons against sharing with Edward, her mind draws a blank. All her mind is filled with is the playfulness, warm smiles, lingering stares, and laughter that she's had with him; truly, the last three weeks have been more than Bella could have imagined. When she'd learned of her mission from Alice, she'd pictured that her experience would be tense and isolating. In actuality, coming to Cullen Castle has been a blessing in disguise. Because for the first time in her life, Bella is surrounded by people she trusts and cares for deeply.

Life in her cage and only interacting with Jane meant that Bella had practically no connections to other people. She didn't know what it was like to put her trust in more than one person, or to be shown kindness at nearly every turn. Of course, she has also seen evil, but she doesn't view it as refuting the goodness that surrounds her. Instead, she uses it as motivation to seek justice. With this in mind, Bella directs Edward's attention to the shore, where she's lifted two rocks from the sand.

"Is that it?" Edward teases.

Bella's mouth pops open as she huffs, "And I suppose what you can do is more impressive?" She says this as a rouse, but also to make him formally share his gift of fire with her.

"You've given me no incentive to show you," he tells her, waving his hand to the lackluster display of floating rocks. "Can you lift more?"

Bella adds one more to the rock to prove a point, but not to give him the satisfaction, "Prince, I surely hope you are more persuasive in court."

Edward laughs, "All right, I suppose you've earned a presentation of my own, even if you are holding your cards close to your chest. Hopefully, the winds won't cause a problem."

Bella watches as Edward rolls the sleeves of his tunic up to his elbows, and is momentarily transfixed by the stretch of skin revealed to her. It's a few hints darker than her pale tone, due to his mother's olive complexion, but looks as if he regularly spends a few hours in the sun. A few freckles are scattered across his forearms, adding character to the surface, and tempting Bella to reach out and trace them with her fingertips. Her attention is refocused when Edward's hand alights with fire.

Whereas the first time Bella had witnessed his ability and he'd held fire in the palm of his hand, this time, his skin is coated in flames. They travel up his arm, right to the hem of his shirt, demonstrating how much control Edward has over their path. Bella can admit, his gift is more than impressive –it's entrancing.

 _Is it the gift or the man you find entrancing?_

The shaky sigh that Bella releases is covered by the gust of wind that passes through the garden. She watches as Edward's flames flicker from the intensity of the airstream, but stand strong despite the interference. Could his fire withstand rain too? How long could he keep alight before the flames would die? Suddenly, the fire disappears. Bella is about to tease Edward for his inability to beat the wind when she catches his expression. Instead of the playful smirk he'd been wearing earlier, he is now livid. The abrupt change in emotions leaves Bella thoroughly confused, and she only finds out the reason for his expression when he says, "Bella, I'm going to ask you something, and I expect you to answer truthfully." His tone is low and severe, not a hint of jesting present, "Who is hurting you?"

At his words, Bella's blood runs cold. She reaches up to cover her newly exposed neck, but Edward's glare holds her in place. Brusquely, he reaches forward and gathers her hair in a fist before lifting it from her skin, baring her green-blue marks to his view. If anything, his expression darkens.

"Tell me," he prompts.

"Are you asking me as a friend, or ordering me as Crown Prince?" Bella asks, her voice shaking with uneasiness, and her body filled with dread.

A flicker of regret seems to pass Edward's features, but is soon replaced by hardened resolve, "I'm commanding you."

"I-," Bella begins.

"Before you answer," Edward stops her, "I need to tell you that if I believe you to be lying, I will have to terminate your employment here."

Bella feels as if her heart has dropped into her stomach, "You would do that?"

"I cannot allow you to stay here knowing that you are being harmed," Edward answers, "It would sadden me greatly, but on my honor, I cannot keep you in harm's way. So the choice is yours –tell me the truth or I will be forced to end your time here."

The emotions that Bella had tampered down swell back with a vengeance. In her life she has experienced great physical pain, and she has suffered immense betrayal, but for some reason, none of these have prepared her for the hurt she feels at the thought of leaving Cullen Isle.

Nothing has prepared her for the hurt of leaving Edward.

She's bombarded with sensations. Dread and panic sit in the pit of her stomach; her nose and throat prickle with the threat of tears; the traitorous wind that had caused this mess blows against her face; and Edward's hand is still wound in her hair. They enter a moment of complete silence and stillness, the two of them being the only persons in the immediate vicinity. Knowing they are alone, Bella takes the risk of raising her hand to where Edward's is gripping her strands tightly, and gently tucks her hand around his in an effort to ease his hold. When she finally makes contact with Edward's hand, his body relaxes, almost imperceptibly. Her hand on his, Bella is filled with an intense, foreign emotion. She can't identify it, but she's sure of one thing –she never wants to part from Edward, and she will do everything she can to ensure she stays.

"Bella," Edward urges, "Tell me."

She knows what she has to do.

"Mistress Pope hurt me," Bella answers unwaveringly, "It was Mistress Pope."

* * *

 _ **Terminology**_

 _ **Ce par si calme peo brucio**_ _–Those who speak hotly burn themselves. Cullenian proverb warning against speaking rashly. [Cullenian]_

* * *

"On wrongs swift vengeance awaits." -Alexander Pope

~CH


	15. Pigeon: Chapter XV

A/N: I totally had a rant about my past week waiting on my spirit, but you know what? I'm not going to complain about school. No, what I'm going to do is thank you lovely readers for leaving such kind reviews to get me through my week of studying. I have to say, I thought I was going to be much later posting the chapter since I didn't get to editing it until late, but **SunflowerFran** is fifteen different levels of fantastic and got the chapter back to me in record timing. So if there's one person you need to thank for me not posting this chapter a week past its expected time it's the wonder-gal we know as Fran.

Just as a note, any mistakes that are in the chapter are mine. And as some awesome readers did for me last week, please don't hesitate to message me if something seems off in the chapter. I won't take offense to it (unless you like, curse my family lineage or something). Thanks for bearing with me, as sometimes I have mind-farts and things come out kind of mixed up.

Alright (phew) after that little bit, here is the next chapter. Forgive me for what might seem like an anticlimactic resolution, but trust me -the fun is just getting started.

* * *

 **PART II: PIGEON**

 **Chapter 15**

Nightgown drenched in sweat, Bella jolts from her fitful slumber. Four nights had passed since she'd told Edward of Mistress Pope's abusive behavior, and since then, she'd been unable to rest peacefully. She doesn't know if it's because of the way her admission transpired or if it's because of the scene Mistress Pope had made in court the following day during her trial.

The King's response to Bella's accusation had been swift, as he immediately ordered a small hearing the next day. The actual proceedings were short and painless; the accused had terrorized enough employees that there was an abundance of witnesses. The King quickly decided on her immediate dismissal without severance pay, and she would be processed later for assault charges. Everything had passed relatively calmly until she was being escorted from the premises. Bella doubts she will ever forget the fury with which Mistress Pope cursed the court.

" _I gave thirty years of my life to you! For thirty years I lowered myself to instructing the worthless, sunchildren rats that you employ and this is how you treat me? I will repay you tenfold!" she screamed as the guards dragged her from the throne room, "Ni ronero? You have no honor!"_

 _Mistress Pope writhed against the restraining hands of the castle guards, who in the end had to drag her from the premises. As soon as she caught sight of Bella in the audience, she began spitting fury once more._

" _Her!" She called, frothing at the mouth, "She has the devil in her eyes! She will be the end of you all; do you hear me? She has the devil in her eyes!"_

Thankfully, the court had taken those accusations to be angry defamations, so no heed was given to her words. Bella shudders as she tries to push the memory from her head. Had she made the wrong choice by exposing her former supervisor's true character? Granted, the old woman hadn't caused the bruises on the back of Bella's neck, but she was certainly due for punishment. Bella releases a loaded sigh. She feels as if she's done everything but what Alice sent her here to do, and begins to wonder whether the prophecy is ever going to be fulfilled. Furthermore, Bella realizes that she doesn't know much about the prophecy at all. Unable to fall back to sleep, she gives Lua a gentle pat before slipping out of her room.

Bella doesn't know where she intends to relax until she reaches her destination. She should have known she'd end up here; it seems she can't stay away from the bench in Charlotte's Garden and the atmosphere's calming properties. The waves crash against the shore in a lulling cycle, encouraging her to unwind. She sags against the pillar behind her and closes her eyes for a moment to concentrate on the sounds of the water. As she rests, a fluttering sensation occurs in her chest. While it should alarm her, the feeling comes with a hint of familiarity.

Taking a guess, Bella speaks aloud, "Your Highness?"

She hears his footsteps before she sees him come into view, "Bella? I wondered if it was you. What are you doing out here at this time?"

She waits until he sits across from her to speak, "It seems I'm having some difficulty sleeping, Your Highness."

"That's a shame to hear," he answers, "I hope the events of this week are not the cause."

"Perhaps, Your Highness," Bella murmurs.

Edward turns so that he is facing Bella directly, and says, "Bella."

Bella follows his action, "Your Highness?"

He groans in frustration, "Stop calling me that."

"It's the title given to your position," Bella reminds him, "Something you have no issue reminding me about regularly, Your Highness."

"I thought we moved past this," he says, "You don't need to refer to me formally."

"Whether I refer to you as "Your Highness" or "Prince Edward" there is no difference," Bella points out, "It still holds that you are royalty, and I've foolishly been acting as if this were not the case."

"You've been acting as if we are friends, and until this disaster with Mistress Pope occurred, that had never been an issue for you," Edward points out, clearly offended, "And unless you believe royalty is undeserving of friendship then I don't see what the issue is."

"The issue is that you used your position over me to get what you wanted, Sir," she shoots back, "You gave me an ultimatum while straddling the lines of friendship and professionalism. I have a hard time knowing on which side to be comfortable."

"Both," he argues, "I cannot separate being a Prince from any relationship I have because it's who I _am._ And you're unreasonable to ask that of me."

"I would ask nothing of the sort from you," she objects, "Only that you understand why I might hesitate in letting my guard down with you, Sir."

"You don't need to be hesitant," he disagrees with fervor, his voice rising slightly.

"Your actions say otherwise, Your Highness," she scoffs.

"Stop it with the formality," he growls. "You have no reason to guard yourself from me."

"Oh really, Sir?" Bella has finally reached her breaking point, her biting tone an indication of this. "Because my getting involved with you has almost resulted in me losing the only true home I've ever had."

Edward opens his mouth to speak, but pauses as if Bella's words have finally registered with him. By revealing that everything and everyone she has encountered here has become an invaluable addition to her life she feels the most vulnerable she has felt since arriving at the castle. The statement is consistent with her cover, but also rings true for herself. By the time Bella was able to conceptualize what 'home' meant, her mother had already been killed, and Aro had begun to make her life a living hell.

Edward lets out a heavy breath and rakes a hand through his locks. The action draws Bella's attention to his outfit. He is dressed in a long-sleeved, white shirt, and plain, navy blue trousers that stop at his knees. Bella swallows thickly, her throat suddenly dry. She can't explain just how attracted to him she is, but the feeling is so intense that she can't stop herself from shifting a few centimeters closer. It makes sense that Edward would not be in his daily attire given the hour of the night (morning, really,) and he most likely has just come from his bed. The mere thought of Edward in a bed sets Bella's cheeks aflame, but thankfully, the darkness conceals this. His next words bring her back into focus.

"Bella, I am _sincerely_ sorry for threatening your job here," Edward answers, "I still stand behind doing it to protect you, but I can also see why that would make you wary of me."

"I know you were doing it for my best interest," Bella acquiesces, "However, it still stands that I can't risk my position here. I enjoy our time together very much, but perhaps we should no longer continue-."

"D-don't," Edward interrupts, "Don't say that. That's not what I want."

"I don't want that either, Sir," Bella admits, "But I don't know what to do."

"You don't have to do anything," he tells her, "I promise I will treat you as a friend deserves to be treated."

"Your Highness-,"

"Starting with that," he cuts her off once more, "With the way we get on together, I can't stand to hear my title attached. I insist that you call me Edward."

Bella nearly chokes on her response, "Absolutely not."

"See, you've already dropped formality," Edward prods, "Come on. It's not as audacious as you think. Go ahead."

"It's just … what if … I can't-," Bella splutters.

"Then why can you refer to Charlotte so casually?" he asks, hurt detectable in his words.

Bella knows he has a point, but for some reason, she doesn't want to say his name. Somehow, uttering the word would make every connection to him that much more real. It's almost as if saying his name solidifies every attachment she has to him, exchanging every tether for an iron hook. She's in deep. She knows she should keep an objective position, but …

She wants no one else but him.

"Edward," she murmurs softly.

Edward snaps his gaze to hers, a breath-taking smile spreading across his face. The same foreign emotion that had warmed her when he'd placed his hand on hers blooms again in her stomach. Bella searches for some frame of reference to describe the feeling, skimming the catalogue of pleasures she's experienced in life. Is it akin to the feeling one gets when they bask in the sun, or when the heat of warm water stirs one's stomach? Is it similar to the ends of a good laugh with a cherished person, or being able to crawl into bed at the end of an exhausting day? No, none of these quite captures how Bella feels when Edward looks at her this way. Dare she compare it to flying? That seems closer.

The answer comes to her as soon as this thought crosses her mind. She remembers the time she escaped from _lunella_ practice by launching herself into the night sky. She propelled herself as far as she dared until her muscles were spent and her cheeks were sore from smiling. She flew until she reached her peak, and then at the very top, she stopped. There was a moment of stillness. A second where the world around her froze, her mind silenced, and even her heart seemed to pause. It was fleeting, but it was almost otherworldly. Then she began to fall, the air whipping around her, and her heart racing with the thrill. In the pit of her stomach, she felt her fear, but she could also feel addictive adrenaline and coursing excitement. She knew it was dangerous, but she embraced that new sensation. So, no, Edward doesn't feel like flying.

Edward feels like falling.

"What was that?" he says, smile still in place.

"You know very well what I said," Bella huffs.

"Heaven forbid you actually give into my desires without relentless convincing. Your parents must have-," Edward laughs before he pales at his slip, "I'm so sorry, Bella, I'm always putting my foot in my mouth with you."

Bella smiles and is surprised that she doesn't feel as hurt at the mention of her parents as she normally would. "Don't apologize for that. I have some pleasant memories of them. And you're right, I was very feisty as a child."

Edward's smile returns, not in full force, but small and appreciative, "I believe I would have liked to have met you as the fiery little girl you must have been."

"Let's see, at the time I was four years old, happy, and defiant, you would have been ten," Bella calculates.

"How do you imagine I was as a boy?" Edward asks, "I'm curious to hear."

"I picture you as quiet and cherub-faced," she answers, tapping her pointer finger against her chin as if deep in thought, "You were reserved, but not for your mother. You were definitely a mommy's boy."

Edward is quiet, as he presses his lips together and looks down. Keeping consistent with her boldness for the night, Bella reaches forward and grabs the tip of his ear; surely enough, it's hot with embarrassment.

Bella laughs gleefully, "I'm right!"

Edward shoos her hand away, "I never said that."

She can't stop her giggles, "I was completely guessing, but I am actually correct. And you are still your mother's aren't you? It's okay, there's no need to be embarrassed."

"I am not a mommy's boy!" Edward grumps.

"Right, and I can speak Cullenian perfectly," Bella scoffs, "Just admit it."

"I'm not admitting to anything," he refuses with a childish whine, "And I will leave you here if you don't stop it with your teasing."

"You can negotiate with nation leaders, but you can't take the jesting of a woman six years younger than you?" Bella clucks, "I fear for Cullenia."

"You should fear for your head," Edward grumbles.

"Now, Edward, would your mother approve of you speaking to a lady like that," she quirks with a raised brow.

Seeming to have enough of her mocking, Edward surges forward and digs his fingers into Bella's sides. Unused to being tickled, her breath leaves her in a quick gush before she finally begins to laugh. The sound is so loud that it startles both Edward and Bella, the latter of which has to slap a hand over her mouth. A few seconds pass with their eyes locked on one another, and Edward's hands still gripping the curve of Bella's waist. Slightly, almost so faintly that Bella is unable to tell if she imagines it, he grips her tighter. A moan nearly slips from her lips, but he quickly removes his hands.

Edward clears his throat, "I, uh, I'd better return to bed. It's very late."

"Right," Bella coughs as she stands, "I should go as well."

He nods curtly to her before walking away. Except, just as he's about to turn the corner, he turns to her and says, "Goodnight, Bella."

Bella looks over her shoulder, and can't resist smiling while replying, "Goodnight, Edward."

~pigeon~

Two days later, Bella has had enough of her 'administrative leave.' She finds herself perusing the shelves of the Great Library, with Alice's letter tucked in her skirt pocket. In all the excitement over the past week since Mistress Pope was permanently dismissed, she'd forgotten about the envelope in her cubby, and decided to read it in a quiet place. As most of the castle staff are working at this early morning hour, Bella takes advantage of the empty library to do some research. She picks up a variety of books in both Volturian and Cullenian, and then settles herself at a large, gold-painted table. With a chuckle at her previous imperceptiveness, she realizes that the room is decorated in the national colors of Cullenia: blue, white, and gold.

Settled in her chair, she opens her first book on Cullenian history. She could pretend that she finds it to be interesting, but truthfully, it's unbelievably dull for the most part. Cullenia had been one of the most consistently peaceful of the three nations of this hemisphere, save for seven hundred years ago when they led an attack on what is now known to be Forxx. The Swanns gathered their troops and had a formidable defense against the monarchy, which resulted in them claiming the land as their own. Ever since, there have been no major battles.

She continues on to the next book containing military strategies of past wars of this hemisphere and the next (considered to be the 'Otherworld'). This proves to be more intriguing to her, and an hour passes as she reads of her and Edward's ancestors. While the wars never lasted for more than a year, their fatalities were often numerous. It was a wonder there were citizens left afterward to reestablish civilization.

Next is a scroll containing the Cullenian lineage. Bella is surprised to see the name 'Edward,' pop up in several generations; making the Edward she knows the eighth in his line. Interestingly, Charlotte is the third of her family, yet Alec is the first of the Cullen line. She skims through the scroll until she comes to a note added in fine print at the bottom: _Guardianias iminato._

 _Guardians unknown._

The following line adds a reference for additional reading on the 'folklore' of the Guardians, which has Bella scoffing with offense. Nevertheless, it would be wise of her to look at this text to know what was common knowledge about the protectors of the sun and moon. When she spots the book a few shelves above her, she directs it to her table using her mind. The moment her hands rest on the book, a shiver carries through her.

The cover is significantly worn with holes in its purple surface and the gold thread fraying. Gently, Bella eases it open to the first page, where the words she can recite by heart are presented, " _Since the beginning of time the sun and moon have been in battle …"_

Bella skips a few pages until she reaches a chapter that wasn't present in her own book. As she reads the prophetic words, her arms become covered in gooseflesh.

 _ **Prophecy**_

 _Just as the birth of the sun took place in darkness, from darkness, the guardian of the sun will appear. And though the stars stand by the moon, they are one in the same with the sun –burning and gaseous. Without the sun, the moon is empty. But do not underestimate the moon. It comes at a vital time, providing relief and a gentle glowing light to guide its followers._

 _The common element is light. Darkness can only be fought with light. Do not be mistaken –in sun and moon childrenkind, the darkness we speak of_ _is not what we see with our eyes. It is not the nightfall, nor the absence of light. It is the hatred and discrimination one holds in their hearts for another that festers until their souls are void. It is pointless murder and empty love._

 _Darkness will reign in the year of the ruler, who, in an effort to gain more power, steals the souls of his people. Neither friends nor family holds meaning for him in his effort to rule all nations. While he is powerful, the guardians will conquer him. They are his equal, with the guardian of the sun the replica of his being, and the guardian of the moon her compliment. Much like how the moon signals the end of the day, the moon guardian will arrive in the final hours. There will be tragedy, and lives will be lost, but order will be restored._

 _It has been spoken._

"That's it?" Bella laughs, flipping quickly through the remaining pages. None of them hold any meaning for her. She nearly tosses the book to the side, when she catches sight of the author – _Cynthia Brandon._

Brandon … Bella quickly pulls the previously forgotten envelope from her skirt pocket and smooths it on the table. It's unable to lie completely flat, due to a bulky object in its lower corner, piquing Bella's curiosity. However, she can't get over how the sender of her letter and the prophecy writer share the same last name and are both omniscient. Surely, it can't be a coincidence? Wondering if Alice has any light to shed on the many questions Bella has, she tears open the envelope, and pulls out the letter to read the following words:

 _Dearest Bella,_

 _The time is drawing near; I can feel it. Stick to the course, and keep the Princess by your side. Trust sparingly. The violence beyond Forxx's limits has reached an all-time high, and many refuse to travel to or from Cullenia. Peter goes on patrol every night, as does Jasper now. I feel useless to both them and you. I wish I could provide you with more information, but my visions are almost indecipherable. Do what you can, as I still believe you will know what to do when the time comes. All I can share with you is to follow your gut –timing is very important. Something is going to happen. I see flashes of you in rubble and then your vision leaves you. However, this is not your end. You will still have your mission to complete. Enclosed in this letter are two things I believe you'll need. However, it is vital that you use them at the right time. Lastly, I know this all must be overwhelming to you; there are many things we don't understand, but they will come to light when they are meant to. Above all else, remember that I love you, and I believe in you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Alice_

Before she pours out the letter's contents, a slip of paper attached to the back of the letter draws her attention. The scrawl is foreign to her, so she reads on in intrigue:

 _Kya Bella,_

 _I am to leave for a patrol, but I thought it necessary to add to my wife's letter. A few nights ago, Alice woke up and scrambled for this scrap of paper, and began to draw on its back. She was hesitant to send it, so I made the decision for her. I hope you are doing well, and I wish you all the best, my dear._

 _Love,_

 _Jasper._

Bella turns the paper over to find a highly detailed sketch of a room unknown to her. It appears to be night, judging by the tracing of the moon outside the room's window, and the room is cast in low lighting. The wooden door is to the left of this perspective, a vanity against the opposite wall, and a queen bed to the far right. There are few decorations; the only personalized objects are items such as the lavender scented perfume on the vanity, or the childlike drawings on the dressing area screen. The bed has a simple duvet with a flower design that matches the curtains draped on either side of the window. More notably, what appears to be a woman is lying on the bed, her back facing the viewer. Her curls spill over her pillow, and her sheets slope against her delicate curves. Even her toes are visible, peeking out at the edge of the covers.

Not knowing what to make of the drawing, Bella sets it aside, and finally shakes the envelope to reveal its contents. She nearly gasps as two rings fall into her hand; one of them is the ring she'd bought at Jessica's stall in Forxx, and the other is the ring that Aro gifted her. They're quickly shoved into her pocket so that they are hidden to anyone who could enter the library. If anyone were to catch Bella with a ring bearing the Volturi quest, she'd have no excuse. The rings are only accessible to the actual royal family.

A new frustration overcomes her. _It's all in the timing … timing is very important … use them when the time is right …_ How on earth is Bella supposed to do anything based on vague instruction? It's as if she's been thrown into the water without knowing how to swim, but being expected to stay above the waves. Irritation getting the best of her, she returns the books to their rightful places with slight force.

Scowl in place, she leaves to the one destination that grants her any semblance of peace. However, once she reaches the bench, she continues stalking past the barrier that separates Charlotte's Garden from its bank. She walks until her sandals become flooded with soft sand. Abandoning the shoes at the top of the decline, she makes her way down to where the clear water crashes against the shore. The next flow of the tide brings a frothy gush of seawater that rises until it hits her ankles. The feeling is refreshing, but truthfully, Bella wants nothing more than to venture further into the water. She knows how to swim. Thankfully, her mother had taught her before her death, but it's been years since Bella has been able to get into a large enough body of water. Unfortunately, the tide is so unforgiving that swimming is not permitted at the beach. Servants could only swim on designated days in the court's pool located in a separate part of the castle.

Still, unable to move away, Bella settles herself on a large rock and allows her feet, along with the hem of her skirt, to wade in the cooling sea. She nearly slips into the waves when a voice calls from behind her.

"How is the water?" Edward asks as he waits at the shoreline.

"If you take off your swanky shoes, you can find out," Bella replies.

"I have court in twenty minutes," he excuses.

"And?" she challenges.

Bella waits with her back to him, thinking that he's walked away until she hears him splashing through the water. She turns to smirk at him, enjoying the way he mutters to himself while he guards his pant hems against the wetness surrounding them. It appears he's taken off his coat as well and remains in his doublet. His toned arms strain against the fitted fabric and the deep green is a complement to his eyes. Somehow, Bella is able to tear her gaze away from his body by the time he reaches her.

"You had better provide a space for me on this rock before this next wave comes in," Edward grumbles, "I can't be dragging saltwater into the courtroom."

"Need I remind you that you came of your own volition," Bella points out, "Not to mention, you could easily behead the person that comments on your horse-sized feet."

"Contrary to your belief, I don't behead everyone who wrongs me," Edward clucks, "In fact, I've never ordered for someone to be beheaded."

"Really?" she raises a brow, but in truth, she's not very surprised, "It still counts as your order even if you asked your mother to give the command."

He rolls his eyes, "You're milking this 'mommy's boy' joke for all it's worth. Perhaps if you put as much effort into your Cullenian as you did into teasing me, we could speak to each other fluently by now."

Not having a response to give him, Bella does something she hasn't done in ages. Quite childishly, she sticks out her tongue at the Prince.

He guffaws loudly, "I swear, I gave you an inch and you've taken my country."

It's Bella turn to laugh, and Edward joins in merrily. Afterward, they fall into a comfortable silence, watching as the tide flows and ebbs. The earlier frustration that had been clouding Bella's mind is nowhere to be found, and she finds herself smiling with contentment. When she looks to take a peek at Edward, she finds him watching her.

"What?" Bella asks softly, feeling for loose strands of her hair self-consciously.

"Nothing really," he shrugs, "But I think I can see why Charlie is so enchanted with you."

"Oh," she squeaks in response, overcome with flattery. "Thank you."

He nods curtly and then glances away. It helps to break the tension stringing between them.

"I had better be going," Edward announces, "But I actually had a message for you. Charlie requests that you join her tomorrow afternoon for her venture into town to visit the jewelry stalls. Of course, the party will also include Carmen and Demetri."

"I'd love to," I answer.

He smiles as he stands to head back inside, "Enjoy the rest of your day, Bella."

"As should you, Edward," Bella bids him farewell.

This time, she doesn't pretend to be intrigued by anything other than his retreating form. She watches as his broad shoulders sway with his unsteady movements in the sand, and traces the line of his body down to his strong fingers. She studies the way the light breeze ruffles through his brown-red hair, and how the water caresses his calves. As she gets her fill of him, Bella releases a shaky sigh. "I believe I find you enchanting as well."

~pigeon~

Try as she might, for the rest of the day, Bella is unable to think of little else than her encounter with Edward. It doesn't help that she also has to perform for him and his family. As she sings a Cullenian opera, she keeps her eyes trained away from his careful gaze. Given their cool indifference to one another while in the presence of others, it's hard to believe that the two share such an easy-going camaraderie. She sings a total offivesongs, and in only one does she make eye contact with Edward. It's one that Bella chose specifically for him, which detailed the abundance of a mother's love. When their eyes meet, Edward skillfully hides his snicker behind his napkin.

Once she is finished, Bella stands at the back of the throne room with Bree and Claire, in the event she might be called forth for an encore. The night carries on merrily as the Cullens eat and a few jesters perform, but midway through the performances, Sir Carlisle (who Bella has learned is a frequent guest) leaves his seat. The moment the Queen dismisses Bella, she searches for him in the darkly lit halls, finding him sitting in the North Garden. Not wanting a repeat of her first meeting with Edward, Bella decides to confront Sir Carlisle. The tricky part is getting him to address her, as it's disrespectful for a servant to instigate a direct conversation with a guest.

"Good evening to you, Sir Carlisle," Bella nods her head in greeting as she walks past him. Inside her skirt, she crosses her fingers, hoping that he'll say something she can use to carry on a conversation.

"Good evening, _Sola_ Bella," Carlisle greets kindly.

Bella continues walking, silently cursing until his voice comes to her again, "You sang wonderfully, as always."

 _Hurrah!_

Bella tempers her devious smile as she turns to face him, "Thank you kindly, Sir. It's always a pleasure to perform for you."

"I look forward to it each trip," he compliments.

"You flatter me greatly, Sir," Bella smiles genuinely, "May I ask how long your journey was? I believe I've never traveled to Lunaria before."

This is true –Bella has never been to the capital of Cullenia, but she's not entirely interested in his journey. She's more focused on finding clues that will help her pinpoint where she's previously met him.

"It's about a three-day journey by carriage," Carlisle answers, "Quite tiring, if I'm being honest."

"It certainly sounds so, Sir," Bella agrees, "But I've heard Lunaria is quite the province, so it must be worth it. Have you lived there your whole life?"

Carlisle pauses, seemingly uncomfortable with answering the question.

"Forgive me for being so forward, of course, you needn't answer, Sir," Bella rushes, hoping she hasn't warned him off already. "I'm merely curious."

He's still hesitant, but he answers, "No, I've lived many places, but Lunaria is home to me."

Bella knows she shouldn't push the matter, but she's desperate to know more about this mysterious man. So she steels herself as she asks rather intrusively, "Perchance, have you ever lived in Volturia, Sir?"

This is the question that does it.

Immediately, Carlisle's demeanor changes from one of hesitance to complete coldness. Bella swallows the nervousness in her throat and hopes that he won't reprimand her for her insolence.

"No." Carlisle answers shortly, "And I believe I should return to my dinner party."

Bella nods, knowing that she should let him leave, yet unable to let go of the link that she feels to him. Against the many warnings that sound in her head, she continues, "I apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable, Sir Carlisle. I only asked because you look familiar-."

"We have never met before," Carlisle interrupts gruffly as he makes his way back to the throne room.

Bella remains rooted in place with her mouth popped slightly open in shock at his sudden change in character. His cold demeanor coupled with the way her arm hairs stand on end tell Bella one thing: Sir Carlisle is not as he appears to be.

* * *

 _ **Terminology**_

 _ **Guardianias iminato**_ _–Guardians unknown. [Cullenian]_

* * *

"It wasn't love at first sight. It took a full five minutes." -Lucille Ball

~CH


	16. Pigeon: Chapter XVI

A/N: Hello, lovelies! I'll keep it very short (I'm using a study break to post this). Thank you so much for your kind words and continued interest. I appreciate every single thought you give, even if I don't reply to your reviews. You give me motivation! A double thanks to **SunflowerFran,** who is like the top coat of nail polish to a manicure (that came out sounding much weirder than I intended, but you get it. She rocks). These characters don't belong to me, but I love throwing them in difficult situations. In case anyone needs to hear it, I promise that the moment you want will be coming soon, so bear with me. I promise it will be worth the wait. And lastly, please don't hesitate to message/review any questions or comments.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **PART II: PIGEON**

 **Chapter 16**

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Claire asks as she twists Bella's hair into a bun at the nape of her neck.

Bella can't help but chuckle at the way Claire is fawning over her. Today, Bella is making her first real venture into town with Charlotte and her party, and she doesn't know what to expect. While she's completely comfortable with Charlotte, she doesn't know how their dynamic will work in public. Will Bella be able to walk alongside the Princess, or would she be relegated to walking two steps behind, the way Carmen does? Simply put, is Bella accompanying Charlotte as a servant or as a friend?

"It's a Sunday, so the town will be bustling with civilians grabbing fresh supplies for family dinners," Claire notes, "And while people seem to think that richness is synonymous with innocence, do not be mistaken, there are some vile creatures on this island-."

"Claire," Bella laughs and lays a hand on her friend's, "What are you worried about?"

"Alice's letter said the attempt on the Princess's life is drawing near," she reminds Bella, "Perhaps you shouldn't be alone on your excursion."

"There are also other parts of Alice's visions that don't make sense," Bella counters, "Bathed in green? Chaos? How do those fit in?"

Claire shakes her head, "I don't know, but what if you find out too late?"

"Then it makes even more sense for me to join the Princess, so that I can protect her," Bella argues.

Claire sighs and gets up to rifle through her personal chest. She reaches deep into its trenches before she pulls out a sheathed dagger with a blade no longer than Bella's hand. The silver-plated hilt is embedded with onyx gems fashioned into suns and moons. It feels heavy as Claire relinquishes the dagger into Bella's possession.

"Claire …" Bella begins.

"James told Quil, Bree, and me about what transpired between you and Eleazar the other day," Claire admits, and continues to ramble, "And we wanted to get you something to show that we believe in you. They'll be upset that I gave it to you before we planned, but it would put me at ease if you take it with you. The stones remind us of your black irises."

Bella's eyes water as she clasps the object, "It's absolutely beautiful."

"This is the strap so that you can keep the dagger on your calf. You must be careful not to let anyone see it –they'll view you as a threat to the Princess if they see you're armed," Claire warns.

"Of course," Bella nods in agreement. Though she isn't one for frequently showing physical affection –as she is unused to it –Bella feels moved to bring her friend into a tight embrace. "You mustn't worry about me. Thank you for your gift, and I'll make sure to show my gratitude to the others a well."

Claire squeezes her, "I worry about you not only as the Guardian but as my friend."

"I know this," Bella smiles as she draws back, "And I thank you, as a friend. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Bella finishes getting dressed, clad in a plain, burnt umber dress and an orange ribbon to tie her hair. When she meets Carmen outside of the carriage, she takes in her delicate clothing. Even in her standard uniform, Bella can begrudgingly admit that Carmen is a beautiful woman. Her sepia skin flatteringly contrasts her standard, eggshell colored dress, as well as the pearled clip she uses to hold back her pin-straight, ebony hair. The thing that mars her beauty is the disgusted scowl she sports when greeting Bella.

The two enter the carriage where Charlotte waits and have an awkward standoff as to who will sit at the Princess's side. Charlotte quickly makes the decision, holding out her hand to Bella and tugging her onto the coach bench. Carmen's face turns an angry puce as she folds her arms in discontent, and faces the window. Uncaring for Carmen's antics, Charlotte wastes no time launching into gossip with Bella. She probes Bella for every detail pertaining to Mistress Pope's dismissal and gives her two cents every now and then. A few times, Bella finds herself chuckling at Charlotte's dry comments, but also has to warn the Princess about her language on three occasions. Carmen remains in her corner, stewing over the obvious friendship between the girls.

Forty minutes later, when the carriage pulls into town, Carmen pushes past Bella to exit. Bella merely rolls her eyes as she disembarks, and assists Charlotte down from the coach. Within the first minute of arriving, Bella can see why Claire had warned her. Throngs of bodies shuffle back and forth, edging between carts, and hefting purchases. Some vendors carry baskets of fresh fruit and vegetables above their heads, while others showcase posts draped with multi-textured fabrics.

"Is there anything you're looking for specifically, Ma'am?" Carmen asks.

"Perhaps some earrings? I heard that big-mouthed Sasha Alinari speak about a pair of moon ones fashioned out of a wolf's teeth," Charlotte answers.

Carmen gasps, "There is no way your mother would approve of such a thing."

"My mother doesn't care about what I wear," Charlotte sniffs, "So keep your eyes peeled for them."

"I will do nothing of the sort," Carmen huffs, "I won't help you look like a savage."

" _Sola_ Carmen," Demetri warns as he dismounts from his seat at the head of the carriage, "Do not forget your place."

Rightfully chastised, Carmen trudges to Demetri's side a few feet behind the Princess's pace. Bella lags behind for a moment, initially unsure of her position, until Charlotte once again, offers a welcoming hand. At her side, Bella extends her arm so that Charlotte can place her hand in the crook of it. It comforts Bella to know that she is close in the event things get out of control. Perhaps it's Demetri's towering presence behind her, but Charlotte seems unfazed by the busyness around her. With determination, she scopes each stall, picking up odd trinkets here and there.

The reaction of the vendors is priceless. Apparently, Charlotte hasn't made her way into town for quite a few years, and this outing is an anomaly for her. The employees at each stall forsake their customers as the Princess enters, and cater to her every whim, showering her with refreshments and presenting their high-end merchandise. Bella is hardly able to stifle her laughter at the way they trip over themselves to catch Charlotte's attention.

"I practically felt his mustache on the back of my neck," Charlotte complains about the previous vendor as she exits his stall.

Bella chuckles, "All you need to do is beckon Demetri, and he will deal with them."

"No, I only use Demetri for protection, not exclusion," she objects, "And these are my people here. They will not hurt me."

A feeling of pride fills Bella at these words, and she's glad of Charlotte's fondness for the people.

"Is there anything you wanted to purchase?" Charlotte inquires, "I've been obsessed with finding these wolf earrings, and I don't believe I've given you the chance to peruse."

"Nothing in particular, Charlie," Bella assures her, "I'm taking great joy in your company."

Charlotte blushes, still uncomfortable with being complimented, "As do I."

They continue on for another twenty minutes before Bella catches sight of a sign covered in elegant Cullenian script. The stall is the smallest she's seen so far, its owner hardly able to fit inside himself. It's dark, only lit by two, blue-flamed candles that create an ominous glow. Bella can't imagine how he's faring with the additional heat when the mere sun has her practically drenched in sweat. She'd be embarrassed about her grimy state, but every person around her is equally as grubby. Ten minutes back, Charlotte had to employ the help of her handkerchief to slow the rivulets of sweat dripping from her forehead. Despite the eerie feel the stall gives her and knowing that inside it must be an inferno, Bella notifies Charlotte.

"I believe I've found what you're looking for," Bella tells her, pointing to the aforementioned stall bannered _"Luminous Delights: Jewelry of the Night. Popular Wolf Earrings inside!"_

"I never thought I'd see the day when your Cullenian reading skills would pay off in my favor," Charlotte says with slight disbelief, "I'll have to inform Edward of your progress."

Though her face is already red from the blaring sun, Bella somehow manages to blush at the mention of the Prince.

"Look at you, blushing like a school girl!" Charlotte cackles, "We'll revisit that after I've gotten my earrings. Although, the stall looks as if it can only hold two people, so Demetri and Carmen, wait here."

"Your Highness," Carmen speaks, "You should not be without Demetri nearby. Your parents would not be pleased."

"I have to agree with _Sola_ Carmen, Your Highness," Demetri supplements, "There would be too many people between us if I were to wait outside the stall."

Charlotte lets out a displeased sigh, "Very well. Demetri and I will enter. But the both of you mustn't wait out here in this blazing sun. We will meet you two at the town square. There should be a few seats in the shade there."

Hesitant to leave, but not wanting to wait in the unforgiving sun, Bella follows Carmen away from the stall. The two walk in a strained silence, not daring to make eye contact with one another. As they walk, Bella wonders how the sun could be so present when the beginning of winter is meant to come by the end of this month. Already, word of snow in the mountain ranges of northwest Cullenia had made its way to the castle. Bella has never seen snow. It simply never happens in the dry, southern lands of Volturia. But now, as her five-minute walk turns into a ten-minute one, Bella can't wait for the change of weather. She follows Carmen away from the stalls and bustling people, to what appears to be a completely deserted area. Bella turns from Carmen, taking in the abandoned construction site around them. This certainly isn't the town square.

" _Sola_ Carmen, I believe we've taken a wrong turn some-,"

Bella's observation is cut short by excruciating pain and immediate blackness. She doesn't know how long she's been unconscious when she finally comes to. The sounds of raised, shrill shouts help anchor her to the present even if she can't fully open her eyes. The scene is surreal; Carmen is standing over her, a bloodied brick gripped in her hand as Charlotte stands a foot away from her. Though her gaze is unsteady and incomplete, Bella is able to register Charlotte's look of shock and Carmen's unhinged demeanor. Gradually, the ringing in her head clears, and she's able to make sense of their words.

"If you step away this instant, I'll make sure your punishment isn't severe," Charlotte voice is cool and level.

"No, no, you'll execute me," Carmen cries loudly, "You would love to see my head decorating a pike!"

"I want no such thing," Charlotte rejects.

"You would deliver the ax yourself," Carmen continues to accuse, "And it's all because of _Bella_."

"Bella has nothing to do with our animosity toward each other," Charlotte corrects, "That all started the day you began treating me like a stranger."

"I began treating you differently when I realized how unfair it was that you were handed everything in life while I had to work for scraps," Carmen rebuttals.

"You have been well compensated for your work," Charlotte disagrees, "But you covet everything that isn't yours. You couldn't stand to be my friend because you want to be in my place."

"And you think this sniveling vagrant isn't using you?" Carmen scoffs, waving the brick in Bella's direction, "She's already vying to take my place."

"Leave her out of this," Charlotte orders, "Step away from her."

"No. I won't let her live to replace me," Carmen refuses.

"If you step away now, I can spare your life," Charlotte reasons, "But if you make an attempt toward me, you will be executed for sure."

"Do not take another step forward," Carmen warns.

Not liking the threat in Carmen's tone, Bella tries to focus on the dagger strapped to her calf, hoping that she can discreetly bring it up to her hand. Unfortunately, she is unable to get a mental hold on it, the throbbing pain in her head making it difficult to focus on the object that's out of her sight. The intense hurt reverberates through her mind, causing her to lose touch with consciousness once more. It's Charlotte's shriek that helps Bella reconnect with the scene unfolding around her.

Brick abandoned, Carmen holds Charlotte pinned to the ground underneath her knees as she allows her nails to elongate into sharpened talons. Bella hadn't known what Carmen's ability was, but she didn't think it to be useable in a fight. She realizes how wrong her assumption was, when Carmen lifts a razor sharp finger to Charlotte's hairline and begins slicing a path down to her ear.

 _Where is Demetri?_ Bella shrieks internally, as she struggles to rise.

Charlotte's cries are sickening and tear at Bella's heart while she lies uselessly on the ground. In another desperate attempt, she focuses on Carmen's body instead of her dagger, and shoves at her with all her might. Carmen grunts as she topples off Charlotte, surprised at the sudden movement. Bella sends another shove, hoping it will deter Carmen slightly while Bella regains control of her limbs. To Bella's delight, her attacker is thrown a few feet backward.

"Bella," Charlotte breathes as she rushes over, "Can you move? We need to leave."

"Charlie," Bella groans, forcing her breath out to form words, "Move-,"

Dust erupts into the air as Carmen sends both herself and Charlotte into the ground. With claws retracted, she begins to unleash unending punches and slaps to a mostly defenseless Charlotte. The Princess lies cowering behind her arms as Carmen assaults her. Bella tries to mentally lock Carmen's limbs in place as she sluggishly pushes herself to stand, but her mind can't seem to latch on.

With her clouded mind, and blood trickling down the back of her neck, Bella knows that she can no longer rely on her telekinesis. Aware that she needs to act before her body shuts down again, Bella begins a staggering run and then throws her weight into Carmen. The two land away from Charlotte, allowing the Princess to be removed from the scuffle.

Carmen's talons return, but Bella's knees pin her arms to the ground, inspiring frustrated snarls from the girl. Quickly, Bella reaches for the holster on her calf and unsheathes her dagger. She is fully prepared to plunge it into Carmen's insignia when her equilibrium shifts once more. Using the momentum of the lower half of her body, Carmen is able the topple Bella onto the ground next to her. The unexpected shift in position and Bella's already weakened state causes her to drop the dagger. She grapples for it, but is unable to get a firm grasp before Carmen is atop her. In a frenzied fashion, Carmen swipes at Bella, attempting to claw at her throat. Thankfully, Bella is able to intercept the swing, and manages to lock both of Carmen's wrists in her hands. Using a move similar to Carmen's, she rolls the two over so that she's now on top, and swiftly grabs for her dagger. She's moments away from delivering the fatal stab when Carmen shrieks, "Demetri!"

Carmen's call is filled with what sounds like … relief. "Demetri, kill her!"

Demetri strides past the two girls, sword bared as he makes his way to Charlotte. She's conscious but just barely so. Carmen begins to thrash, grabbing for Bella's arm and attempting to overpower her. But Bella is firmly in place, and can kill Carmen if she needs to. However, now that she has the upper hand, Bella begins to wonder if killing her is necessary. She's loath to bring an end to a life, even if it is one as pathetic as Carmen's.

"Demetri, help me!" Carmen wails.

Once he has the Princess safely in one arm, Demetri turns to acknowledge Carmen. His expression is hard and unyielding. Whatever Carmen had been expecting from him, it is clear that he is not going to fulfill it.

"Release her," Demetri instructs.

"Demetri, you don't need to do this. Perhaps we can spare …"

" _Sola_ Bella, move out of the way or you will become unfortunate collateral damage."

Having no choice but to preserve herself, Bella rolls off Carmen. Knowing her fate, the moment Carmen stands she attempts to run. She doesn't reach far at all. No sooner does she turn to escape than Demetri effortlessly sends his blade through her left shoulder. It only takes seconds to transpire, but Bella knows that she will remember everything from this moment.

The clean crack as the blade pierced through bone.

The quick gasp that falls from Carmen's lips.

Her wild, tear-filled eyes.

These are all unforgettable.

Even more so is the way Carmen's skin drains of color and her mouth begins to pool with crimson. Droplets of blood spill down her chin as she utters her last word.

"Traitor."

~pigeon~

Grit and blood grind between Bella's knees and throne room floor. She keeps the inside of her bottom lip trapped between her teeth, and resists swallowing against the blade of the sword pressed against her neck.

But she's not scared.

Bella has been on the wrong end of a blade way too many times for her to feel frightened anymore. Truthfully, she's more annoyed that she's finding herself under the scrutiny of the King and Queen for the second time this month. She knows she's balancing on a thin wire with them, and she can't risk falling.

Beside her, Demetri is in a similar position, submissively bowed while one of his fellow guardsman marks him with a sword. The throne room is quiet, but it hasn't been this way for long. It was only moments ago that King Felix had been ranting with fury, wondering how his daughter could be put in a position of danger. However, he hadn't actually directed any questions at Demetri or Bella as yet and seemed unable to calm enough to formulate full sentences. Bella had never seen the King act like this, but she'd also never seen distress as potent as his when he caught sight of Charlotte being carried in by Demetri.

Felix wasted no time snatching his daughter from Demetri's arms, and swiftly delivering her to the infirmary attendants. After that, with a wave of his hand, he trained two guardsmen on Bella and Demetri and had them barred in front of his throne.

Bella was only able to catch a glimpse of the other Cullens before she was forced to her knees to bow. Heidi looked visibly distraught, her eyes darting toward the attendants as they carried Charlotte away. Alec was notably stoic, no sense of humor or amusement present in his usually mirth-filled eyes. And Edward … Bella had flinched when she caught sight of him. Though it didn't seem his anger was directed at her, she could tell his level of rage could possibly match his father's.

"Enough, Felix," Heidi finally speaks, tugging her husband to sit down beside her. "I want to know exactly what happened. Speak, Demetri."

"With all due respect, Your Grace, I believe it might be better to start with _Sola_ Bella, as she was there for most of the events," Demetri answers evenly.

"Speak, _Sola_ Bella," Heidi orders, her impatience showing.

After clearing the nervousness from her throat, Bella begins to relay what transpired. She mentions how the stall couldn't hold the four of them, and how Charlotte instructed Carmen and Bella to go to the town square. Bella admits that she had never gone to the square previously, and, therefore, had no way of knowing that Carmen was leading her astray. On the inside, Bella is embarrassed that she wasn't able to defend herself against an unexpected strike from the handmaiden, but in the end, her defenselessness is consistent with her cover as a servant, as they tend not to be well-versed in combat. Though pained to recall the events, she describes how Carmen straddled Charlotte and successfully delivered several slaps and punches before Bella could will herself to stand. She ends the recount with Demetri's intervention and swift execution.

"They both saved my life," Charlotte's voice sounds from the doorway. Her head bandaged and face swollen, she enters the throne room and stands between Bella and Demetri. With a gentle touch, she motions for them both to rise. The guards, with their swords positioned, seem unsure of what to do until Charlotte gives them a penetrating stare.

Reluctantly, they back away.

"What I don't understand is how Demetri lost track of you?" Felix grits through clenched teeth.

"I … I purposely evaded him," Charlotte admits, "I kept telling him that something was wrong, and he wouldn't let us go find Bella and Carmen. Therefore, I went into a ladies restroom and escaped in the crowd through the back. He couldn't have known I'd left until a good while later."

"You willingly put yourself in danger?" Heidi asks, her anger finally breaking through, "Are you mad?"

"I was _worried,_ " Charlotte huffs, "And rightly so. If I hadn't gotten there when I had, Carmen would have killed Bella."

"But that is not your worry," Felix barks, "You are a Princess. It is not your place to-."

" _Ni ronero,_ Father _._ On my honor, I will do everything to serve, lead, love, and fight for my people. The individual or the mass, _"_ Charlotte interrupts heatedly, "What a piteous day when the King forgets what his own banner stands for."

The silence that settles after Charlotte blatantly disrespects the King is one that has Bella squirming in her spot. How had she gotten herself into such a mess? When Alice had sent her to Cullenia, it had been for her to protect the Princess, not the reverse.

The surrounding commotion and previous events have Bella's head pulsing. She reaches up to probe the back of her head where a gash lies beneath her matted hair. Her fingers are covered in red when she takes them away from her wound, and she gasps when Charlotte snatches her hand and bares it to her parents.

"Settle this matter before she bleeds out before you," Charlotte implores.

"I don't see what there is to settle," Alec voices, " _Ce succo, succo._ Though there was harm, Charlotte is still well enough to reprimand us. All will be okay."

"But someone must be held accountable," Felix shakes his head, "There must be consequences to ensure nothing like this will happen again."

"You will not punish either of them for following my orders," Charlotte objects.

"Do not tell me what to do, young lady," Felix snaps, "It is your foolish actions that spurred this."

"It is Carmen who gave the first blow," Charlotte scoffs, "Or if we truly want to point fingers, then you'd require a mirror. I asked you to get rid of her months ago, but you were too wrapped up in everyone else's affairs to take heed."

"Watch your tongue, Charlotte," Heidi reprimands, "You are being unbelievably ungracious in front of the court."

It's like a sparring match. Bella's eyes flicker back and forth, her discomfort growing as Charlotte boldly opposes Felix and Heidi.

Although this is a Princess battling with the King and Queen, at this moment, they seem nothing more than parents dealing with a rebellious child. It would all be hilarious if Bella's future at the castle weren't at stake, and if no one had gotten harmed. The thought that someone had lost her life in all of this is sobering.

"Carmen is dead," Edward suddenly says, cutting into the verbal brawl of his family. Bella's brow rises as she realizes he voiced her exact thoughts. "Isn't that enough accountability? Demetri will remain as Charlotte's personal guard, but take extra persons when leaving the castle, and Bella can return to her duties once she's fully healed. Does that sound _settled_ enough to everyone?"

"That sounds reasonable," Alec chimes quickly.

Felix merely grumbles in agreement, and Heidi has her head placed in her hand. Although, Bella supposes if they did object, they would speak up. Much like Charlotte does.

"With one adjustment," Charlotte interjects, "Bella will become my new first handmaiden."

"She hasn't been trained-," Felix begins.

"Felix," Heidi sighs, "We were wrong with our choice of Carmen. Let your daughter decide."

"She has decided," Edward, concludes, "As an official order, _Sola_ Bella will become the new first handmaiden and she will _immediately_ seek medical attention."

"You are all dismissed," Felix grunts.

Tired and in pain, Bella has no problem accepting James's hand as he appears at her side. She knows she should feel relieved that the entire ordeal is over, but truthfully, she's in a state of shock.

 _What just happened?_

~pigeon~

Her own heavy breaths are all Bella can hear in the empty infirmary room. Though she had argued that she could recuperate in her own quarters, Quil had insisted she stay overnight due to her head injury. Admittedly, she has a persistent headache that refuses to die down despite the healer's pills. But she knows it's nothing dire, and that she should have relief by tomorrow. Nevertheless, the pain makes it difficult to sleep, and she wakes to all passing steps or hushed voices. This is why she is alert when the infirmary door clicks open.

"I can assure you I didn't die within the fifteen minutes since you've been here," Bella grumbles as she rolls over to face the doorway.

"I'm glad to hear this."

At the sound of the unexpected voice, Bella sits up hastily, clutching her blanket to her chest to have some sense of propriety. Standing beside her bed, dressed in a thick, embroidered robe, is Queen Heidi. Despite the extravagant housecoat, the rest of the Queen's appearance is rather casual, as her face is without makeup, and her hair is contained in a loose braid. This makes Bella feel more comfortable with her own attire of a white infirmary dress, and her own unrestrained hair. However, the amount of comfort is minute compared to the overall anxiety she feels of being faced alone by the Queen.

"Your Grace," Bella bows her head in respect. She would have gotten up to curtsey, but she knows she wouldn't be able to stably do so. "Forgive me for my rudeness."

"Nonsense," Heidi dismisses, as she shuts the door behind her. She then strikes a match to light the one candle that sits beside Bella's bed.

"Understandably, you were mistaken. It is odd for me to directly address someone in this matter, but I needed discretion. I take it you are feeling better?"

"Yes, Your Grace," Bella nods, "Thank you for asking."

"I am pleased then," Heidi hums, "You fought nobly against Carmen to protect my daughter, and for that, I am more than grateful to you."

"It is my honor to serve the Cullen family in any way I can," Bella replies dutifully, "You need not thank me, Ma'am."

"No, I certainly must," Heidi disagrees, "However, I admit that wasn't the primary motivator for my visit this evening. _Sola_ Bella, how informed are you about my gift?"

"I only know that you can sense auras, Your Grace," Bella answers, "I'm not sure what that entails."

"You may speak freely. It means that people have a distinct color about them," she explains "And based off this color, I know the emotion they are feeling in that instant. Do you understand?"

"I think so," Bella responds, discomfort settling in her stomach. She knows that Heidi must be able to sense this too.

"No, I don't know that you do," Heidi shakes her head as she sits on the corner of Bella's bed. "It means, unless someone is exceptionally skilled at tempering their emotions, that I can tell when they're excited, when they're angry, and most certainly when they're lying."

Bella feels like her world has stopped. Her throat constricts as intense panic fills her, and her thoughts completely silence. All she can register is that the Queen knows that she's an intruder, and there's no way she'll allow Bella to live.

"For instance, I can tell you're frightened now," Heidi continues, "And you should be. However, a fault to my gift is that I can't tell specifically _what_ someone is lying about. It could be something as simple as the fact that you truly have six fingers, or your first name isn't Bella. I don't know what it is that you're hiding, and I'm not going to force you to tell me."

Confusion overtakes Bella's initial panic, "Y-you're not?"

"No," the Queen reveals, "Because I don't believe you're a threat to my family. In fact, I can see your aura when you're with my children, and you haven't an ounce of malice in you. I daresay that you love them."

"I-," Bella begins.

"Don't bother denying it," Heidi chuckles, "It's nothing to be ashamed of. To be truthful, it's one of the reasons I'm allowing you to remain here as Charlotte's first handmaiden."

"One of the reasons?" Bella breathes. She's not sure how much more of the conversation she can make it through without passing out from anticipation.

"The second is that I'm very selective when I choose those who surround my children," Heidi continues, "Edward and Alec are exceptionally trained in combat, so they don't need the same level of protection that Charlotte needs. They all have personal guards when they leave the castle, but Charlotte is the only one who I have protected at all times."

Once again, Bella is perplexed, "But Demetri rarely follows Princess Charlotte while in the castle. The only person who was constantly around her was …" Bella pauses as she finally connects the dots, " _Sola_ Carmen."

"Exactly," Heidi's gaze is penetrating as she trains it on Bella, " _Sola_ Carmen may have been a viper, but she was groomed to be lethal. So imagine my surprise when I heard that you had taken her down. How could you, previously a mere vagrant, have the fighting skills to subdue her?"

"Your Majesty-," Bella starts.

"You need not answer. Don't you see? I don't care how you learned it, so long as your allegiance is to my family and me. And you've given me no reason to think it otherwise," Heidi enlightens her, "But I do want to hear it from you."

"I swear it," Bella pledges without hesitation, "My allegiance has always been, and will always be to you."

"My children, all of them, are your first priority," Heidi says, the seriousness of her words held in her tone, "Charlotte, Alec, and Edward. I need to know that you would give your life for them at an instant notice."

"Your Grace, I swear to you I will do everything in my power to protect them," Bella promises, "On my life, _ni ronero._ "

Heidi remains for about a minute more, inspecting Bella as if to tell whether she's lying or not. Bella has no fear as she meets the gaze of the Queen, for she knows no disloyalty will be sensed from her. Heidi seems to agree, as she gives a concluding nod, stands from her position, and heads to the door. After giving a final glance at Bella, she leaves the room.

As Bella sags against her pillow and takes a shuddering breath, she can't help but question whether this day truly happened. It felt like not too long ago she was exchanging nonsense with Charlotte while Carmen looked on. Now, she's a first handmaiden and a personal protector of the Cullen children.

Part of her can't comprehend what is happening, and the other part, a more potent one, feels that the real chaos is only just beginning.

* * *

 _ **Terminology**_

 _ **Ce succo, succo**_ _–What happened, happened. [Cullenian]_

* * *

"Neither soldiers nor money can defend a king, but only friends won by good deeds, merit, and honesty." –Sallust

* * *

Just a note, in case anyone actually reads down here: When I began writing this story, I couldn't wait to write Carmen out. I needed her, but I found her to be nasty. And then, writing this chapter, I actually felt pretty sad killing her off, and almost wanted to give her a less tragic ending. But *sigh* some things must be done.

~CH


	17. Pigeon: Chapter XVII

A/N: Alright, beautiful people, I deserve any flame you have to throw my way, as I did not post last weekend. I could complain about my lack of a life due to my classes, mais c'est la vie. What I can do, is thank all of you for your fantastic reviews and encouragement. It's been a pleasure writing this and knowing you're enjoying it, so I truly thank you for joining me on this journey. Also, this story wouldn't be the way it is without the fabulous work by **SunflowerFran**!

A small note: Next chapter will be the last chapter of Part II, and should be posted next weekend. After that, it might be another two weeks before I begin posting Part III, as I kind of need to catch up with writing and I'll be using my spring break to do so! I'll let you know definitively next chapter whether this will happen, but this is just a warning so that I don't have an unexplained missed posting.

Here is the next chapter, hopefully it's long enough to make up for my absence.

* * *

 **PART II: PIGEON**

 **Chapter 17**

The bones of her corset bite into Bella's waist as she shifts uncomfortably in her seat. As the rest of the _lunellas_ file in, she self-consciously brushes her hands over her new uniform. Admittedly, she'd been perturbed to know that she'd wear the exact style of dress that Carmen had, but there's no reason she couldn't don the standard uniform. Her dress is off white, the color of milk that has been tainted with several drops of coffee. The collar is squared, stopping just above the beginning curve of her chest, while the scalloped sleeves stop a few centimeters past her shoulders. Much more fitting than her other attire, the fabric clings closely to her corset, and cinches in at the waist with a darker shaded ribbon. Finally, the skirt falls over her hips and flows freely down to her ankles. In truth, the outfit isn't much different to those of the other maidens that attend to Charlotte. However, as Bella is the Princess's first handmaiden, the signature, pearled clip fashioned to resemble a Heidi flower, binds her hair at the base of her neck.

"Would you look at that?" Tyler waves his hand in Bella's direction, "Princess cleans up pretty nicely."

Bella rolls her eyes at him. Her relationship with Tyler, as well as Lucy, is an odd one. They're not friends, nor would she call them acquaintances even, but through their daily training, they have built a mutual respect for one another. Furthermore, she's learned that Tyler rarely has anything cordial to say to anyone but Lucy.

"At least, one of us looks presentable," Bree grumbles as she sinks into her seat. Her appearance is disheveled, given the haste with which she had arisen.

This meeting is the earliest they've ever conducted, but according to Eleazar, it was desperately needed. Bella frowns as she thinks of the _lunella_ leader. She still hasn't reconciled with him after the way he treated her, and she doesn't know whether she truly can. Eleazar's approach with her from the start has been intense and demanding, and she feels that they have conflicting views on the rights and wrongs of warfare. Nevertheless, he leads this unit, and she does not intend on being insubordinate. So long as her life, as well as those of her fellow _lunellas,_ is not endangered, she will tolerate him.

"The meeting will commence," Vera speaks, the room falling silent at the sound of her voice. "We've received confirmation concerning disturbing events this week."

"Firstly," Eleazar interjects, " _Essa_ , what exactly do you know of your father's power?"

Dread fills Bella at the mention of Aro and his siphoning capabilities, "Not much, to be honest. He only used it in my presence a handful of times."

"What else?" he presses, "Surely you must remember some useful details."

She resists narrowing her eyes at Eleazar as she continues, "It's like mine for the most part. The moment he makes skin contact with someone, he absorbs their ability. Depending on how long he wants them to suffer, it can take seconds or hours, as if he's feeding off them. Except, he rarely keeps the abilities he takes. He has unlimited capacity, but he's addicted to the high of stripping people of their gifts … of their lives. And when he's done with his victims, all of their veins are swollen and blackened like tar."

The room is silent as she finishes, and it's only then that she realizes the intensity with which she'd been speaking. She'd be embarrassed if she didn't think that everyone in this room needed to know exactly what they were up against. Heaven forbid, but if they were ever to be faced with Aro's power, they needed to prepare themselves for the worst.

"Aro doesn't know that you can absorb as well?" Makenna reassures.

"No, he doesn't. My mother and I worked hard to keep it from him," Bella confirms.

"What about Jane?" Angela brings up.

"I don't know," Bella admits, "That day at the _Pylae_ I realized that I don't know much about her at all."

Absentmindedly, Bella rubs her shoulder as she remembers the way her sister had plunged the dagger into her flesh. Jane hasn't been at the forefront of Bella's mind, but sometimes, in the quietness of the night, her sister's betrayal creeps upon her. She now knows that Jane had been doing it to help her, but she also wonders how much more Jane was hiding from her. Furthermore, what is Jane's role in Aro's scheme? In other words, which side will Jane be standing on when it comes to the final hour?

"What is the meaning of your interrogation?" Bree inquires, "I thought we established all of this."

"It appears that Aro has become more powerful," Nahuel speaks, "Word has traveled from Volturia that he's been draining prisoners destined for execution."

"He's energizing himself," Tyler breathes.

"It appears so," Nahuel agrees, "His ability also seems to have evolved."

Bella's ears perk at this piece of information, "Evolved?"

"They call it 'the darkness,'" Eleazar begins to explain, "Black water that seems to sprout from his body, and slowly engulfs his victims. We'd heard one account of it earlier this week, and have recently received another."

"Is that even possible? Your informant has to be mistaken," Bella argues, "They must have seen the black veins-,"

"Aro did it publicly, _Essa,_ he wanted everyone to see his new power," Vera informs, "He was standing a few feet away when the darkness left his body, traveled to the prisoner, and then drained him."

"But _how?_ " Bella questions.

"I second Bella's skepticism," James voices, "Is that even possible?"

"Does it matter?" Tyler asks before commenting bitterly, "The reality is that he's more powerful, and it's a disadvantage for us."

"Unless," Eleazar breaks in, "Bella's can evolve in the same way."

All eyes turn to Bella, who's sitting stonily in her seat. Mentioning Aro's power had caused a prickling sweat to break out on her skin, and her stomach to roll with nausea.

She takes a shaky breath, as she says, "I don't have that ability."

"If your accounts are accurate, then Aro didn't initially have that power either," Eleazar reasons, "It means that he accessed it through training and pushing his boundaries. Perhaps you can do the same."

"I'm not sure you have the right to speak about pushing her boundaries," Claire scoffs.

"If she can do it, then she must," Eleazar insists, "She is our weapon-."

"I am a living being," Bella cuts in, her deepened tone showing the fire behind her words, " _Not_ a weapon for you to preserve until the last minute when you can use me at your discretion. I refuse to follow in my father's footsteps in any way, and if you even attempt to pressure me, you will experience firsthand just how powerful I can be sans evolving."

Once again, the room falls into silence, this one tenser than the last. Eleazar and Bella are locked in a stare off, which, at a previous time Bella might have lost. Now, she holds his gaze unwaveringly, her expression devoid of any insecurity. She studies him carefully, marking the way his pale yellow hair has begun to dull with age, and wrinkles have started to frame the corners of his eyes. She notes the stress lines of his forehead, and the grim set of his lips. Whereas before, she might have characterized him as a hardened warrior, dedicated to furthering his cause, currently, he appears to be nothing more than a desperate man.

"I believe we've said enough for this meeting," Nahuel clears his throat to break the quiet, "We will have our normal meeting in a few days' time. You are dismissed."

The _lunellas_ file out of the room, casting wary glances at Eleazar and Bella. The two linger as the last person leaves, the tension still palpable in the air. The moment the room is entirely empty; Eleazar allows his true colors to show.

"Do you know what you're doing?" he seethes, "You are dooming us!"

"I am doing what I believe to be best," Bella answers steadily.

"And how would you know?" Eleazar scoffs, "You know nothing about being the guardian."

"Neither do you!" Bella reminds him, "For now, I am the only person living with this responsibility on her shoulders. The other guardian, be it Prince Edward or Prince Alec, is blissfully unaware of their destiny, and can provide no help to us until they become aware. Furthermore, youhave no experience with which to claim that I am acting poorly as the guardian, so I fail to see how you're more knowledgeable than me."

"Because I've lived in this world longer than you," Eleazar argues, "I've experienced it and seen the terrors of great power. The only way to defeat it is by having _more_ power. _"_

"Our power lies in our resolve to promote good," Bella tells him, "Not in our ability to kill more efficiently than our adversaries."

Eleazar shakes his head, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I might be naïve to the politics of warfare, but I know King Aro more intimately than anyone here," Bella asserts, "And if I were to become more powerful … to evolve, I could not ensure I wouldn't be seduced by its evil offerings, just as he was."

"You're a babe to this world," Eleazar insults, his expression revealing his disdain.

Bella steps closer to Eleazar, a breath's distance away, her frame several inches shorter than his tall stature. His stance is meant to intimidate, but all it does is anger Bella further. She's tired of his condescension and doubt. She's had enough of his underhanded comments and know-it-all approach. And most of all, she's tired of him underestimating her ability.

Bella allows for the darkness of her powers to seep into her eyes, blackening her hardened stare. Slowly, she reaches her hand up to Eleazar's face, inching her fingers to his pale skin. He stands firmly in challenge, as if to say that he will not cower away from her potentially charged touch. Bella would believe his bravado if it weren't for the vulnerability revealed in his eyes. It's a look she's seen before in Lucy's stare, a small glimmer of dread that anticipates the pain of being drained. While Eleazar doesn't cower away entirely, Bella still takes victory in seeing his fear, and the way he flinches ever so slightly as she grips his chin.

"Let it be known, Eleazar," she says her words low and steady, "I will never again be caged."

Eleazar remains rooted in place as Bella leaves, and from a few feet away she can hear his shaky release of breath. She knows then that her warning has been received.

~pigeon~

Bella brushes her fingers along her wooden armoire, still unbelieving of the turn of events. She has a few more minutes before she needs to tend to Charlotte, so she spends her time reassuring herself and getting acquainted with her new room. The past week since Carmen's demise has been spent healing from her injuries and training for her new position as the Princess's first handmaiden. The new title brings with it several changes; for one, Bella is now hosted in a room right next to Charlotte's. She hadn't wanted to leave her arrangement with Bree and Claire, but being the first handmaiden means that she must be immediately available to Charlotte at all times. The room is very quaint; a small setup with a bed draped in cotton and fur, and a white, wood vanity table. A mirror rests above the vanity, casting the reflection of the opposing window, which overlooks the beach.

If she leans outside of the window, she can see the rock where she and Edward had bathed their feet in the sea. Bella releases a wistful sigh as she thinks on the Crown Prince. The intensive training for her new job meant that Bella rarely had free time to do as she pleased. Combined with the Ateara twins' strict orders to remain on bed rest, Bella hadn't seen him since she was bowing before him in the throne room, a sword at her jugular. Every day that passes, she thinks of a new thing to tell him or to tease him for, and still keeps up with her Cullenian in the hopes that she can impress him with her extended vocabulary. Now that she's Charlotte's handmaiden, she expects to see him more frequently, and the thought elates her. Still, it doesn't take away from the nagging feeling his absence has created.

The clock strikes fifteen minutes to eight when Bella leaves her room to go for Charlotte's breakfast. On her way, she bumps into Demetri stationed outside of the Princess's door.

" _Sola_ Bella," Demetri nods in greeting.

Bella smiles tightly in response. She fully intends to pass him when a thought that had been nagging her resurfaces.

"Demetri," she turns to him, "How are you faring after last week's incident?"

Demetri raises a brow in confusion, "Pardon?"

"I only ask because we will be working closely together, and it would be beneficial to know one another," Bella reasons, "So I'm asking how you are faring –last week was pretty traumatizing."

Demetri's expression turns to one of solemnity, grief-laden in his features. Bella is shocked by the display of emotion, as she has never witnessed anything other than disinterest from him. He glances away, as if to recollect himself, and then answers with a low voice.

"She was not always that unstable," Demetri answers vaguely.

"Yes, I imagine you knew Carmen well," Bella says pointedly.

Demetri raises a brow, "I don't believe you have the right to question my affairs of intimacy."

"You're probably right," Bella agrees, "But Carmen said the most peculiar thing as she died."

"That I'm a traitor?" Demetri scoffs, "You're going to trust the senseless mutterings of a woman who attacked the Princess?"

"Then why accuse you with her dying breath?" Bella presses.

"Because she loved me, and I _killed_ her," Demetri grits, his upset present in his tone, "Is that what you wanted to hear? We were lovers until she began speaking and acting unwisely, and then I distanced myself. I warned her to be cautious, but in the end, she succumbed to her sick envy. Do not question my allegiance when you've been here for not even half the year."

Taken aback, and thoroughly chastised, Bella mutters a quick apology as she scampers away. She's mortified at her accusation of Demetri, but she would be a fool not to press the issue. However, what he says is consistent with what she's overheard, and he hadn't known that she'd eavesdropped on their conversation. Bella feels guilty for having bombarded Demetri with a painful topic but simultaneously relieved that Charlotte's guard is not a threat.

Bella meets the service girl from the kitchen and receives Charlotte's breakfast before heading back to the north wing. She avoids Demetri's gaze when she returns and delivers two quick knocks on the door. At the Princess's groggy answer, Bella enters.

She's stunned the moment she catches sight of Charlotte's quarters; it looks slightly different in the daytime, but it is unmistakably the room from Alice's drawing. She realizes that she's entered through the wooden door, as the bed is directly in front of her. The window, framed with yellow curtains, sits to the right of the bed, which is draped in the floral design Alice had so brilliantly captured in her sketch. Bella takes in Charlotte, looking to see if her position matches the one of the woman in the vision. Unlike Alice's picture, Charlotte is curled in a ball, dwarfed by her bundle of blankets. Her black curls peek from between the sheets at the top of the bed, and her toes are nowhere to be seen.

"If you're going to starve me, might I remind you that I've already had one attempt on my life, and I'm not in the mood for another," Charlotte grumbles from under the blankets.

"I suppose I could funnel your food through the hole in your coverings, but I don't think the maids would take kindly to that," Bella replies smartly.

At the sound of Bella's voice, Charlotte snaps up from her dormant position and smiles brightly at her handmaiden. The expression lasts for only a second before she seems to remember to temper herself. Bella returns a smile, flattered that Charlotte is visibly pleased with her presence, even if the display was brief.

"I'd forgotten you were beginning today," Charlotte comments, "Now I can stop having to face those boring temporaries."

"Those 'boring temporaries' are very kind girls," Bella scolds.

Charlotte rolls her eyes, "Yes, yes, I'm sure they are. Bring my food and bring yourself a chair from my vanity."

Bella does as requested, and settles herself into the seat. For the next fifteen minutes, Charlotte talks about the past week and the standoff she had with her parents. To say that they were displeased with her actions is an understatement. Though she wasn't restricted to bed rest, she was banned from leaving her room, save from when she was escorted by a guard to bathe. As she speaks, Bella notices how she picks at her roll of bread and the lackluster way she stirs her porridge. Furthermore, in the week since Bella last saw her; Charlotte seems to have dropped a couple pounds, as her face looks a bit more tapered than usual.

"Charlie," Bella interrupts the Princess mid-sentence, "We haven't spoken about what happened that day."

"On the contrary, I've spoken about it many times," Charlotte rolls her eyes, "My parents won't stop harping on about it-."

"I don't mean the logistics," Bella shakes her head, "How are you doing? Seeing something like that can be quite traumatic."

"Yes, well, I'm okay," Charlotte shrugs, "I'm perfectly fine."

"Are you really? You're barely eating," Bella motions to her mostly undisturbed food, "And you look as if you've lost weight."

"Bella," Charlotte sighs.

"I won't force you to tell me," Bella assures, "I just want you to know I'm here if you'd like to talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about," Charlotte insists, "Carmen is dead. It's all over."

Bella nods and pats Charlotte's hand before standing. She allows Charlotte to eat in peace as she walks around, straightening up odds and ends in the room. Truthfully, she feels slightly out of place in this new position. Although there are set times during the day when Charlotte will need to attend lessons and meetings, there is also a good amount of free time that she doesn't know what to do with. She knows Charlotte will voice her wants, but she also doesn't want to fall into the same pattern Carmen had with the Princess.

"Have you decided which color you're going to wear for _Cialori_?" Charlotte asks.

" _Cialori?"_ Bella questions.

"My simple friend," Charlotte clucks, "Every year, the planet _Cialori_ changes color due to atmospheric conditions reacting with its surface. When it eclipses the sun, our land is covered in its color, and even more amazingly, the moon aligns with both _Cialori_ and the sun, and appears colored as well."

Ah, yes, her people call this day ' _Coluae'_ , "What does this have to do with my apparel?"

"No one knows what color _Cialori_ will be in advance," Charlotte informs her. "On the day, everyone dresses up in the color they guess the planet will be. The castle holds a ball at night, and those who have guessed correctly dine at the same table as the royal family."

"So no one knows which color the sun will turn?" Bella verifies.

Charlotte shakes her head, "It could be anything; last year it was purple. I feel like this year will be red. What color are you choosing?"

"I will go along with your intuition," Bella smiles, "After all, I can't clash with my Princess."

Charlotte rolls her eyes, and launches into a discussion of dress types. Though she conceals it fairly well, Bella can tell just how excited the teenager is about the merriments of the ball, such as the elaborate decorations and the potential suitors who will be present. It's the first time that Bella hears Charlotte speak of the opposite sex with any sort of interest.

While she wants to pick up on this new piece of information, she can't help the niggling fear that settles in her stomach as she thinks of what _Cialori_ might bring. If it were true that the moon could become any color, then she'd be unwise to ignore the warning of Alice's prophecy: _bathed in green._ Foreboding marinates with fear, as Bella realizes that Charlotte may be at risk for an attack on the night for which she so enthusiastically awaits. The ball is two weeks away, and if the prophecy rings true, it means that Bella has two weeks to find out who is going to attack Charlotte, and figure out how to protect her. The more Bella thinks about it, the surer she becomes that _Cialori_ could be the day of the attack. Nevertheless, this doesn't stop her from praying that in two weeks' time, the sun won't appear green.

The day continues rather uneventfully. While Charlotte is in her lessons, Bella sits at the back of the class; wistfully staring at the door as if the one person she wants to see will enter. She supposes she could also profit from the history lesson that Charlotte is receiving but if she's honest with herself she could care less about the way the Otherworld led an attack on Volturia through the sea. Or how Forxx is the only nation in their hemisphere to use the representatives to govern. All she wants to know is why Edward hadn't come to see her since the Carmen fiasco. Although 'brazen' appears to be Bella's middle name whenever she is in Edward's presence, she doesn't have a death wish to seek him out purposefully on her own. She can only imagine herself now, striding a few feet down the hall from her room, knocking on the gold embellished doors of Edward's room, and demanding that he have an audience with her.

Bella has a few choice words to say to the Crown Prince, and given the opportunity, she would show him just how _refreshing_ she could be. He had some nerve professing his intent at friendship, leading her to believe he care for her, and then sparing her not so much as a 'how are you?' Or perhaps he worries what his parents will think if they catch him with the help?'

She chastises herself as soon as this thought crosses her mind. She knows that the Cullens aren't so shallow as to disallow a friendship between her and Edward, as long as it doesn't cross the lines of impropriety. But for some reason, noting this doesn't make her feel any better. In fact, it further upsets Bella to know that there truly isn't a reason for why he hasn't come to see her.

As if Bella's upset had sent a distress signal to Lua, her black, feathered companion swoops into the room to rest on Bella's shoulder. The maestro stops speaking, and for a moment Bella worries she'll be scolded for the interruption. Furthermore, she's not entirely sure how to explain why this bird is so loyal to her.

"You have an _aronimale,_ " Maestro acknowledges.

"Pardon?" Bella glances down as if she'll see the object he's referring to.

He points to Lua, who's perched contentedly on Bella's shoulder, "Your bird, it's an _aronimale_."

"Is that the type of bird she is?" Bella asks in confusion, not sure where the conversation is going.

"A shadow animal," Maestro clarifies, raising a brow as if expecting Bella to understand at any moment. She looks as clueless as she did when he originally addressed her, so he continues, "These animals can shift between two states, and imprint on their owners."

Bella's confusion increases tenfold, "What does 'imprint' mean?"

"Put simply," Maestro starts and Bella can't help but note the healthy dose of condescension in his tone, "You've formed a life-long connection with her; your worlds are tethered together, and an unbreakable bond was formed. She can experience your feelings as you can hers. It's truly extraordinary the way these bonds can work. I've known people to be able to locate their _aros_ from hundreds of miles away-,"

Bella's heart stutters and she doesn't think twice before interrupting, "What did you just say?"

"After training, owners can locate their _aros-,"_

"There," Bella stops him again, " _Aros_?"

" _Aro_ is shortened term for _aronimale,_ " Maestro explains, his voice laced with annoyance, " _Aronimale_ is derived from combining the word for animal ' _onimale'_ and the word for shadow ' _aro.'_ "

If Maestro had been expecting a word of thanks from Bella for the impromptu lesson that is certainly not what he received. Instead, the new information spurs a tickling of disbelief that result in Bella being overcome with laughter. At first, her chuckles are quiet as she tries to contain them behind her hand, but the more she thinks on what she's just learned, the laughs seem to spill over. Her behavior becomes so ridiculous that she has to excuse herself from the room. Gasping for breath outside of the classroom, Bella tries to recollect herself. Lua lands in front of her, head cocked in question.

Had Aro known the magnitude of the gift he'd bestowed her? Bella hadn't thought so initially, but now she's not entirely sure. It would be just like her father to give her a species of pet named after him. Yet, the coincidences seem to extend far beyond that. If one views 'shadows' to be dark and maleficent, then Aro's name is foretelling in itself. As Bella stares down at her little bird, she can't see her as being anything remotely evil. In fact, Lua's tendency to shadow Bella has helped her on many occasions. Knowingly or unknowingly, Aro had gifted Bella with one of best presents of her life.

To test the connection Bella has just learned of, she holds her hand out to Lua. The black feathered bird hops into her hand, just as she expected. This doesn't amaze Bella –any pet could learn to do the same. Therefore, she pushes the boundary of their link, trying something she never had before. Whereas Lua customarily relayed her images to Bella, and Bella reciprocated with words, this time, Bella directs her thoughts to Lua. She imagines her pet flying to the far end of the north garden and extracting a Heidi flower. It takes a few seconds, but sure enough, Lua leaves in the direction she imagined. A minute later, she returns with the purple flower secured in her beak. Bella rewards Lua's obedience with two kisses to her glossy feathers and is about to think of another task when Alec comes strutting down the hall.

"Bella," Alec cheers.

"Your Highness," Bella curtseys briefly, "To what do I owe the honor?"

"Please, you must speak casually with me," he insists, "Especially given how chummy you are with our Charlie. Is she treating you well?"

"More than fairly," Bella assures.

"Splendid," Alec smiles, before leaning in with a cheeky grin, "As to your previous question, I came to see my favorite sassy servant."

Bella chuckles at this, "Well, I'm afraid you are out of luck. _Sola_ Bree is in town today."

"Bree is rather spirited isn't she?" Alec snickers.

"As a stallion, I'm afraid," Bella agrees.

"She'd have your head if she heard you liken her to a horse," Alec warns.

"She'll have to get in line," Bella shrugs, "Your brother already has plans."

This time, Alec laughs outright; "I knew it would be wonderful having you at our court. I'll miss your company when I'm gone."

"May I ask where you're going?" Bella inquires.

"To _Ida Flor_ ," Alec answers, "It's a small island nation that I've been negotiating with to increase trade with Cullenia. They're very amicable, and have been a great alliance to our people."

"I've only heard of the island in passing," Bella admits.

"It's beautiful," Alec informs her, "So teeming with oranges that almost everywhere smells of citrus. They're the best in all the lands."

"You'll have to bring back a few for me," Bella says, "And how long will you be gone for?"

"The travel itself takes a few days, and I intend to spend two weeks negotiating and vacationing," he tells Bella. "I'll be missing _Cialori_ , but this is the last time I can travel before the weather gets out of hand."

"Then I wish you a safe voyage," Bella bids.

"I appreciate it," Alec nods, picking up her hand to press a kiss to the back of it. Bella would blush if she didn't know that Alec naturally charmed everyone around him in the same way. He turns to leave, but a sudden thought has Bella calling out to him. She knows she's revealing a lot of herself when she asks this, but she can't stand not knowing.

"Your Highness," Bella calls.

"Can't bear to part from me?" Alec faces her with his trademark grin.

"Most certainly," Bella plays along to appear more casual in her approach. Unfortunately, her attempt falls flat due to the heating of her cheeks as she asks, "However, I was wondering if you will be traveling alone?"

"I've absolutely no sea-faring skills so my captain and crew will be accompanying me," he answers plainly.

"Oh," Bella responds lamely, too embarrassed to press the issue.

"Unless you're asking whether you'll have to grieve over both mine and Edward's absence for three weeks?" Alec says, playful grin at full force.

The rest of Bella's face reddens along with her cheeks, "Uh, yes, I did mean if the Crown Prince would be going as well."

"He will be accompanying me," Alec chortles as he heads down the hall again, "But fear not, he will be returning earlier than me. Your Edward will be here in time to provide you with a dance on _Cialori._ "

"That's not-," Bella begins to object, but Alec is already gone.

~pigeon~

Following Charlotte around and tending to her needs proved to be a lot more tiring than Bella expects. By the end of the day, she locks her door, and almost forgoes changing into her nightwear before crawling into her bed. She lies on her stomach so that she can let her wings dangle freely, tucks her hands beneath her head under her pillow, and then falls into a deep slumber. The dream is peculiar as it mixes several elements pertaining to her life.

In the dream, she's immersed up to her chin in ice-cold water. It laps at her skin while her silver hair floats around her. From her vantage point, she can see the silhouette of Volturi Castle, and the window of the room that holds her cage. Though it must be miles away, she can clearly see Edward standing in its frame. His back is turned to her, devoid of any clothing, a smooth expanse of skin stretched over firm muscles. Scrawled in the center of his back is a winding black pattern that would look identical to Bella's if not for the black feathered bird tattooed at the base of his spine.

As if he can tell her presence, he turns to face her. Initially, Bella is comforted to see his face, but the sentiment soon leaves. His features transform, his green eyes reddening until they look as if fires burn in his irises. He's no longer Edward, but Marcus, the guard who had patrolled the room in which she'd been imprisoned. The same Marcus that can melt anyone from their insides with his trained stare. The moment his eyes lock on Bella's she feels an agonizing pain beginning from the center of her back and flaring outward. Her entire insignia burns with every passing second, to the point that Bella can't help but scream. A loud shriek sounds, drawn out and earsplitting. Except, most peculiarly, it isn't Bella's. The sound intensifies as it pierces her consciousness, and yanks Bella out of her dream.

In less than half a minute, Bella has transformed to her alter state and exited her chambers. She sprints into Charlotte's room, and with a wave of her hand, pins every occupant around her to the surrounding walls. The two guards are too stunned to retaliate immediately.

"What is going on in here?" Edward demands as he rushes into the room.

"It's okay, everyone. I'm okay," Charlotte pants, her voice unsteady, "Bella release them."

Bella gently lowers the men to the ground and ignores the angered stares they give her as they sheath their swords.

"Will someone tell me exactly what happened?" Edward asks again, walking over to where Charlotte sits upright in her bed. "Are you okay, Charlie?"

"I'm fine," she huffs. She intends for it to hold the same annoyance she usually puts forth, but it sounds as if tears are not far behind.

"Is there a threat we should be on the look for," one of the guards speaks.

"You sounded as if you were being harmed," the other one adds.

" I said I am all right!" Charlotte nearly yells, "I had a nightmare. I do not need you to come fight the monsters in my closet. You are dismissed."

Heads bowed, the guards exit the room.

"They were only responding to your screaming," Edward admonishes, "Much like Bella and myself, you frightened us."

"It's over now. Can we forget it?" Charlotte bites.

"You are shaking," Edward, points out as he motions for her to lie down. Tenderly, he tucks the blankets around her shoulders, and then sits on the side of her, "You are not fine."

"I'm-,"

"Charlotte Anne Cullen," Edward stops her, " _Lo quio._ "

 _I'm here,_ he tells her, and at those two words, Bella witnesses something she didn't think she'd see until the day heaven rained fire; Charlotte begins crying. Bone-rattling sobs tear through her as she clings to her brother's tunic, and releases the fright her nightmare had brought her. Feeling that this intimate moment is one only to be shared by the two of them, Bella leaves Edward and Charlotte. For the next fifteen minutes, she prepares a small tray of herbal tea and sweet bread. She only notices that her hands are shaking as she attempts to carry the platter back to the Princess's room. The way Charlotte had screamed, it brings her back to a time in her life she has pushed to the recesses of her mind. It had threatened to come forth when she'd been in the _Pylae,_ and it threatens to resurface.

It is the reason she was put in her cage.

 _You are a monster too._

Except, now isn't the time for Bella to get lost in her past. She has more pressing things to face, like tending to a rattled Princess. Fortunately, she manages to tame the unsteadiness of her hands by the time she arrives.

Charlotte has noticeably calmed since Bella departed. She's propped up against several pillows, eyelids undulating as Edward affectionately brushes her curls.

"Bella," Charlotte croaks, voice hoarse from both her screaming and crying.

"Don't exert yourself," Bella hushes as she places the tray down on the bed, "I brought a snack to calm you, but you should return to sleep if you're tired."

"No, she hasn't been eating well," Edward points out what Bella had noticed earlier in the day, "She needs some nutrition in her."

"I'm not hungry," Charlotte objects.

"At least have the tea," Edward prompts as he stands, "Bella, can I see you outside for a moment? Charlotte, we'll be right back."

Bella follows Edward out the door, hugging her arms around her waist as she becomes acutely more aware of her state of dress. Her nightdress –plain white cotton, and long sleeved –is thinner than any of her other apparel, and she's wary of its transparency. Then again, Edward's night tunic is of the exact same material, and he seems to have no qualms about the way his chest is visible in the low glow of the candle strung beside them. The only thing that reminds Bella to look away from his body is the thought that she hasn't seen him in over a week.

"Given the way you threw those guards against the walls, it appears your demonstration with stones was a massive understatement of your abilities," Edward begins lightly.

Bella frowns, "You have a habit of jesting with me when we are not on kind terms."

With an abashed grimace, Edward sighs, "Bella-,"

"You didn't come to see me," Bella accuses, her words sounding as pathetic to her ears as they did in her head, "I-I would have appreciated a friend this week."

"I wanted to," Edward insists, "God, how much I wanted to, but with everything going on, I couldn't."

"You couldn't, or it wouldn't look good for you to do so?" Bella challenges, even though she knows it's unfair of her to accuse him of such behavior. It would seem horribly improper for the Crown Prince to visit a servant's quarters, but it hadn't stopped him from seeking her out the days after she'd fainted from _aurimento._

"Don't be like that," Edward reaches out to her, but Bella takes a step back, "You know I don't view you beneath me."

"Then why did you ignore me for a week?"

"Bella-,"

"And why were you going to leave without telling me goodbye?" Bella cries.

"Because every danger you've endured has been linked to my family," Edward bites, voice slightly raised. By the end of the sentence, he tempers his volume, remembering that they stand in the hallway in the late hours of the night. He releases another sigh, one laden with frustration and distress. Bella moves forward, covering the distance she had previously placed between then. She reaches up and touches the light stubble of Edward's chin, as she tilts his head upward to meet her gaze.

"You think you're putting me in danger?" she questions.

"Two of my employees have been abusing and plotting against you this entire time and I knew nothing about it," Edward points out, "If I had done better …"

"Mistress Pope was a prejudiced hag who scared her victims into silence," Bella reminds him, "And Carmen was an unstable, jealous handmaiden, who I believe acted in the heat of the moment. You couldn't have known either of those things."

"I could have if I'd been more observant," Edward disagrees, "If I can't protect my own court as Prince, how can I protect a nation as King?"

"The first step is acknowledging the things you can and can't control," Bella answers, "And the second is dedicating your life to changing the things you can."

"I'm responsible for my employees," he counters.

"But you are not responsible for the bad things that happen in my life," Bella tells him.

"Even if they originate from my court?" Edward presses.

"Darkness has been present in my life long before you entered it," she murmurs, taking advantage of the moment to trace her fingers along his jawline.

She thinks she only has a few moments to explore the edges of his face before he moves away, but Edward remains still beneath her touch. His eyes flutter closed as she traces her fingers back and force across his jaw. Unfortunately, the moment can't last. Intimate touches such as these are reserved for lovers, not friends.

"It pained me to know you were hurt," Edward confesses as Bella retracts her hand.

"Your absence hurt me more," she reveals.

"I didn't want to be apart from you," he swears.

"And now you are leaving to _Ida Flor_ ," Bella says, "Will you truly be back in time for _Cialori_?"

Edward raises his brow, "Why? Are you reserving a dance for me?"

"I don't find you very endearing right now," Bella huffs.

"Bella, don't be this way with me," Edward begs, "Do you know how much you mean to me?"

"Truthfully, I hardly ever know where I stand with you," Bella admits.

"I-," Edward begins, but Charlotte's beckoning interrupts him.

When the two re-enter the room, Bella notices gladly that Charlotte has finished the items on her tray. However, she hasn't fallen back to sleep, and Bella worries that the Princess will suffer a sleepless night.

"Can you not sleep?" Edward asks.

Charlotte shakes her head; "It's too quiet in here."

Bella translates this into Charlotte not wanting to be alone.

"I can stay here until you drift off," Edward offers.

"But you have to travel in a few hours," Charlotte argues.

"I will stay with you," Bella supplies, "Let me just grab a few things, and then I'll return."

Bella leaves Edward to share his goodbye with his sister and grabs a book along with her woolen shawl. Back outside of Charlotte's door is Edward, waiting for her to return. Her heart sinks to her gut as she realizes she'll have to part with him for the next two weeks. She's about to complain of the boredom she'll endure when Edward does the unthinkable. He bends down, winds his arms around her, and draws her into a tight hug.

A spark of pure happiness ignites in Bella's chest and flares outward, leaving a wake of burning euphoria.

Ecstasy.

Blissfulness.

Like living in a world of darkness only to discover that there's a brilliant sun. Every purpose, prophecy, or duty she's had before this moment is pointless. Because now Bella knows why she's been put on this earth.

It isn't to save the nations.

It's to love and be loved by Edward.

"I will miss you," he breathes into her hair.

She can only respond by clenching the thin fabric of his tunic tighter.

"It will pass quickly, and then I'll be back here with you," he assures.

Bella nods.

Finally, he releases her. The sun has gone. Or rather, she's still near it, but clouds conceal it. This is the closest she's ever been to Edward, but it's not enough. She wants to be with him; she's dying to feel his warmth.

"I'll be back in time for _Cialori_ ," Edward tells her as he begins to back away.

"Then will you promise me something," Bella regains her voice, even though it is noticeably thick with emotion.

"Anything," Edward answers not a beat later.

"Save me dance," Bella replies.

Edward's smile is stunning as he promises, " _Every_ dance will be yours."

* * *

 _ **Terminology**_

 _ **Cialori**_ _–On one day of the year, the planet "Cialori" faces atmospheric conditions that cause it to change colors. It then aligns with the sun and moon, covering the land in its color for the entire day. Citizens pick their outfits from the night before to match which color they believe Cialori will be. Those who guess correctly are guests of honor at the Cullen's Cialori Day Ball. This is also called "Coluae" in Volturian, but the Volturi do not host a ball like the Cullens do._

 _ **Aronimale**_ _–shape-shifting animals that form unbreakable attachments to their owners. This attachment, called "imprinting," comes with benefits such as telepathic communication and intrinsic sense of the owner's whereabouts. The actual word means "Shadow animal," stemming from the combination of the word "Onimale" meaning "animal," and "Aro," meaning "shadow." [Cullenian]_

 _ **Ida Flor**_ _-small island nation located near to Cullenia. This land is not part of the Otherworld, but is also not under the jurisdiction of King Felix._

 _ **Lo quio**_ _–I'm here [Cullenian]_

* * *

" _Whether you try too hard to fit in or you try too hard to stand out, it is of equal consequence: you exhaust your significance." – Criss Jami_


	18. Pigeon: Chapter XVIII

A/N: A day and four cups of wine late, I am finally posting this chapter! I just want to say how thankful I am that you guys are so patient with me, and even more so how much I appreciate your encouraging words. Thanks to the great consulting and work of **SunflowerFran,** I should be posting a chapter next weekend! I won't keep you long, and I apologize for any mistakes during this author's note (again, the wine has been flowing), but I assure you this chapter was not corrected post-wine. And let me just say, as a comment for after you finish this chapter -I know, some of you totally predicted this. Okay, before I do anymore damage, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 **PART II: PIGEON**

 **Chapter 18**

Wriggling around on her sheets, Bella tries to avoid scratching her inflamed skin. It would be just her luck that the night before _Cialori_ the minor rash on her back had developed into painful hives. It felt as if someone was holding a candle a few centimeters from her skin and refused to grant her relief. Quil's ointment had provided some comfort, but there was only so much he could apply. The rash had fully bloomed over a week ago, and even after being treated would return with a vengeance each day.

While it is discomforting, Bella can't blame the inflammation for her lack of sleep. In truth, the past two weeks had been a series of sleepless nights and dragging days. Not only did Bella miss Edward with every fiber of her being, but she also was exhausted from tending to Charlotte. The young Princess was experiencing what could only be classified as post-traumatic episodes, and would wake up screaming each night. It came to the point that Bella no longer slept in her own bed. She simply changed into her nightgown and then dozed in a cushioned rocking chair she'd brought into Charlotte's room. The long days and even longer nights at the Princess's side mean that Bella has little time to spend in her natural state. Her _aurimento_ isn't nearly as bad as it had been the first time she went without transforming, but she's been feeling a bit lethargic as of late.

Last night, or rather this early morning, she was finally able to convince Charlotte to sleep with Lua. Initially, her large cat wasn't particularly pleased to be uprooted from Bella's plush new bed, but once Lua realized she'd have the luxury of Charlotte's room, she quickly acquiesced. This is how Bella finds herself squirming alone in her sheets the morning of _Cialori._

The drawn blinds prevent her from revealing the color of the sun, so she throws on a light shawl before heading to the window. She prays that the sun will not be green. If it is green, it means that there will be an attempt on the Princess' life at some point in the day. Holding her breath, she grips the edges of the curtains and then yanks them apart.

The room is flooded in blue.

Bella is barely able to release a jubilant squeal when a knock sounds at her door. As she dresses in her robe, she checks to make sure all of her features are in order before answering. To her surprise, a bright-faced Seth stands before her.

"Bella!" he cheers, " _Buo Cialori!"_

" _Buo Cialori,_ " she responds in kind, "Although I believe today will be extra good for you. I should have asked you what color to pick."

Seth's grin is wide as he glances down at his blue ensemble, "I'm going to ask if I can sit next to Prince Edward."

Bella purses her lips as she tries to hold in a laugh, "How old are you, Seth?"

"I'll be ten in nine months, Miss Bella," he answers proudly.

Bella rolls her eyes internally; _children will round their age up even if a year remains until their next birthday._

"Well, that seems an acceptable age to sit beside the Crown Prince," Bella agrees, "And you know what?"

"What?" Seth asks.

"The Prince owes me a favor, so I will personally see to it that you are seated beside him," Bella promises.

Seth's eyes widen substantially, "Really, Miss Bella?"

"Really," she chuckles, "Now, I suppose you have a letter for me?"

"You're kind of right, Miss Bella, I have something for you, but it's not a letter. No, it's not a letter it's just a message. A really short one actually," Seth corrects, "But things are getting mighty serious between the Forxian and Cullenian border and people aren't taking too kindly to sending mail. I suppose that's the reason your Ms. Brandon sent this word for you."

Again, Bella is positive he hasn't taken another breath since the beginning of his words.

"All right, let's have it then," Bella prompts.

Seth's eyes glimmer slightly as he focuses, but the flash only lasts a moment. It never occurred to Bella that Seth's ability might tie into his place as the court mail carrier, but she realizes she doesn't know much about the chatty boy. All she knows from their handful of encounters is that he's from a small town in Forxx, has ten brothers and sisters, and is infatuated with Edward. Each time that she has spoken with him since their first meeting two weeks ago, he has somehow related the conversation to the Crown Prince. Not that Bella minds, she could talk about Edward for the whole day. This aside, she knows no personal information about him. He seems to be out of touch with the present when he gives his message.

"It's time to come home," he relays. Then his gaze refocuses, and his merry smile returns.

"Who did you say that came from?" Bella verifies.

"From Ms. Brandon," Seth repeats, "Would you like to hear it again?"

"No, that isn't necessary," Bella murmurs, distracted by the news. "Thank you, Seth."

"Where's home for you, Miss Bella?" Seth asks, "Is it Forxx? If it is, you should look for the Acu'lita family. That's my family. You'd have tons of fun with them. I know they'd like you too. I only say this because I heard some of the servants talking about how you didn't have a house to sleep in before you came here, and I know you're Volturian, but you came from Forxx so I thought -."

"Seth, thank you so much for your kind offer, and if I ever do go to Forxx I will make sure to look for your family," Bella stops him, "However, I need to tend to the Princess so I'll have to be on my way. _Buo Cialori._ "

" _Buo Cialori!"_ Seth bids just as Bella shuts the door.

She barely has a moment to catch her breath as she sinks against her bedroom wall. _It's time to come home, but when?_ Bella shrieks internally. Why on earth would Alice send such an incomplete message, and exactly how can Bella suddenly leave the castle with no reason and so little money to her name? Furthermore, the prophecy hasn't been fulfilled, and Bella would never forgive herself if Charlotte were harmed after she left. On the other hand, Bella doesn't know what will happen if she ignores the prophecy.

What if this is part of the prophecy? Perhaps Alice's message is the signal that it's time for Bella to reveal the dangers that the Cullen's face. But, why now? What has changed that will make the Cullens more believing of her news than they would have been a week or two ago? What if she reveals her true identity and is accused of treason (for the second time in her life, she might add)? Questions upon questions pile up in Bella's mind as she rakes her fingers through her hair, a trademark she's picked up from Edward in times of stress.

Edward.

He's the difference between this week and the last, and the weeks before this. Her relationship with him has strengthened tenfold, and if she leaves him, she knows a part of her will never recover. How would she explain to him that she needed to go and that it was for his safety? How can the last few words she says to him be a lie?

 _Friendship is nothing without trust …_ She replays his words from early on in their relationship and feels overwhelmed with shame. Edward had been nothing but truthful with her since the moment she'd met him, but she hadn't been able to extend the same courtesy. Even though she trusts him with her life, she has been lying to him from day one.

He doesn't even know her true name.

Bella holds back angry tears as she fists the sides of her skirt. She imagines the fabric is a better outlet than the roots of her hair, but a dull pain in the center of her palm catches her attention. She reaches into her pocket to retrieve the rings that she keeps close for safe keeping and feels a sense of clarity wash over her as she picks out Aro's signet ring. Her plan solidifies as she turns the bulky golden piece of jewelry in her hand, studying the red stone that frames the imprint of the Volturian crest. As she slips the ring back into her pocket, she knows what she has to do.

She has to reveal the truth to Edward when he returns. Tonight.

~pigeon~

Bella smoothes the skirt of her dress and fiddles with her hair consciously as Charlotte gets her makeup done. While Charlotte's garb is an extravagant ensemble with a large, flowing skirt and a jeweled collar line, Bella's dress is a replica of her handmaiden dress, but in a deep wine-red. Her pearled hairclip had been replaced with a headband studded with rubies, and her brown locks have been styled into bodacious curls. Charlotte had wanted to spoil her with several more jewels and vibrant lip stain, but Bella objected. She already felt out of place in such formal wear. The only thing grounding her is the feel of her dagger strapped to the outside of her calf, and the two rings nestled in her pocket.

"I'm still upset that I guessed the wrong color, but I must say we make a stunning pair," Charlotte appraises as she skips to Bella's side. It appears Lua's presence had helped with her slumber, as the Princess seems well rested today. The past two weeks of nightmares and lacking an appetite had resulted in her losing quite a bit of weight, as well as, being thoroughly exhausted. The Queen had almost forced Charlotte to take sedatives, but her daughter had adamantly refused. For a while, Heidi would lay with Charlotte until she could fall asleep, but once Charlotte's episodes began taking a toll on her mother, Bella was relegated to night duty. Despite the residual tiredness and slight _aurimento_ , Bella didn't mind watching over Charlotte. She felt as if the young Princess were more of a sister to her than her charge.

"It is you who is stunning, Charlie," Bella compliments, "You are rather enthusiastic about this ball. I take it you are a fan of the festivities?"

A flicker of insecurity passes Charlotte's features, but she seems to work past it as she begins to say, "In truth, I never really liked them. Mother and Father would always be socializing with their peers and Alec and Edward stuck to themselves. I didn't have anyone to interact with. But I feel this year, with you, will be different."

Bella tries to tamper her emotions as she replies, "Yes, I imagine these events would be much more bearable with a friend. I'm honored to share the night with you."

Charlotte smiles timidly and turns back to her mirror to inspect her features. The next thirty minutes are spent ensuring that Charlotte's appearance is flawless, as well as reviewing the proper etiquette for a royal function. Bella's role wouldn't change much; she would be required to assist Charlotte with anything she needed, and when instructed, would perform a set of songs for the audience. With her new position as Charlotte's handmaiden, her performances before the royal family had greatly decreased, but every now and then, a royal member would request to hear from her. She had even sung for Heidi and Felix when they had an intimate dinner to commemorate their years as King and Queen. This would be a much larger performance than Bella had ever done, but she doesn't feel nervous. If tonight is truly to be her last night under the guise of 'Bella' then she will enjoy it for all it's worth.

The sound of trumpets blaring from the front of the castle startles both Charlotte and Bella. Charlotte looks confused before recognition settles in.

"Edward's home!" she cheers.

"I thought he was meant to return tonight -," Bella panics, but her words fall on absent ears. Charlotte has already bolted from her seat, and Bella has to gather her skirts in her hand, in order to chase after the racing Princess.

They meet a crowd once they reach the opening archways of the castle, at the head of which is the King and Queen. The procession arrives, a streak of blue, white, and gold painted on banners and the helmets of soldiers. The convoy stops, and from its center emerges Edward, dressed regally in the national colors and smiling blindingly as he gracefully demounts his steed. Charlotte wastes no time in sprinting forth to her brother and leaping into his awaiting embrace. He keeps an arm wrapped around her tightly as he greets his parents; a clap on the back from his father, and a warm kiss from his mother.

Then his eyes meet hers.

For a moment, Bella is paralyzed. She can't sink into a curtsey or bow, in the same way all the surrounding subjects do. All that she is capable of thinking is that he's here. He's here, and he's the most beautiful person she's had the pleasure of knowing, and in a few moments, she's going to ruin all of the kinships they share. It's only when Edward raises a brow that she remembers she should be bowing to her Prince, so she hastily lowers her head in a sign of respect. Only when he passes, does she allow herself to breathe.

When Charlotte rejoins her, she tucks a small slip of paper into Bella's palm, and says, "Take your time with him. I'll go bother Demetri."

Bella quirks her brow in confusion as she unfurls the scrap that reads,

 _Meet me on the beach._

She would smile at his antics if it weren't for the foreboding pit that sits in her stomach. Her insignia itches with the stress of the situation, and she resists the urge to scratch at it. She'd thought she'd have more time to formulate her words before confronting Edward, but she knows she can't delay her plan any longer. Even if it means that Edward will never forgive her for lying, she needs to protect his family.

Slowly, and savoring each step she takes through the castle, Bella makes her way to the beach. Standing at the shoreline is Edward, back to her as he takes in the crashing waves. The air is frigid; cold enough to redden her cheeks and nose, and create numbness in her hands. She wraps her shawl more tightly around herself as she approaches him.

Every witty greeting she'd intended on meeting him with dies on her lips as she murmurs, "Edward?"

He turns to her, smile as bright as before. In two long strides, he makes his way to her and then tugs her into an engulfing embrace. She immediately returns the gesture, tightly wrapping her arms around his waist. They remain in each other's arms; the harsh wind around them the only sound pervading the moment. Bella wants more than anything to stay in this bubble, but she can't. She has a duty to fulfill.

"You're back early," Bella notes.

"I told you I would be back in time," he says as he draws back, "And truthfully, I was too miserable to spend another moment away. The captain forced the crew to leave early so he could get rid of me."

Bella forces a laugh, "Couldn't wait to come home to mother?"

Edward shakes his head with a knowing smile, "No. I couldn't wait to come back to you."

Bella's blood adds to the redness of her face as she blushes furiously, "Edward, I-."

"Wait, let me go first," Edward takes a shaky breath as if preparing himself. "I've had friends before you; confidantes that I have known for my life, and would trust until death. And whenever I think of them, and then think of you, I realize that you are not my friend. I know what friendship feels like."

Heartbreak threatens the edges of Bella's conscious, but when Edward continues to speak, she realizes that she's misinterpreted his words.

"You are more, Bella," he reveals, "So much more to me than anyone I've considered to be a friend. I think about you day and night. I scour the halls at odd times of the day just to run into you. I feel anguished when I know that you are hurting. I … I lust after you in ways I never have a woman before. I want more than just friendship with you if you'll have me."

"Edward, no," Bella shakes her head, "You can't. You don't know me."

"Because of the short time we've known each other? My father knew my mother all of three days before he proposed to her," Edward laughs, "I'm not asking for a proposal. I'm asking for a chance to court you. I know our worlds are different, but there is more to us than our stations. In the time we've had together, I've seen what a sharp, fierce, and loving woman you are, and that's all I care about. Nothing else matters."

"But it does," Bella objects, tears welling in her eyes, "Once you know-,"

"The only think I need to know is whether you feel even a fraction of the way I do?" he asks.

Bella was mistaken. She'd thought Edward's rejection would spur her heartbreak, but this isn't the case. It's his declaration that has her heart beginning to crack. There is no worse feeling than being confronted with the opportunity of love, and knowing that you can't take it. And though Bella knows she should reject him, she can't do it. She'd already promised herself that she was done lying to Edward.

"Yes," she finally admits, "I do-."

Her words are cut off as his lips collide with hers. To say that Bella is surprised is a massive understatement. The softness of his lips is over-powered by the electricity that rushes through her system. It bursts from low in her stomach, and spreads outward, engulfing her body in throngs of energy. And while, to another person, this feeling could be solely attributed to the lust and amazement at receiving their first kiss, unfortunately for Bella, this is not the case.

In her reality, the flooding of energy that overtakes her is a loss of control over her absorption. Through her connection to his lips and his hand at the back of her neck, Bella drains Edward of his energy with one powerful surge. Before she can comprehend what has happened, Edward is already crumbling at her feet.

"Edward!" she shrieks in terror, dropping to her knees immediately. She reaches out a trembling hand to him but stops midway.

It's her fault. Touching him was what had brought her to this horrendous moment.

All of her senses silence. She is no longer aware of the grains of sand grating against her knees or the ebbing tide that pulls at the skirt of her dress. The biting air is no match for her heatless skin. Her vision narrows to almost a pinhole-sized aperture, only allowing her to see minuscule dots of blue light. Even her chest stills with the absence of her breaths.

"The Prince has been harmed!"

These words barely register to Bella until several guards surround her. Three tend to an unconscious Edward while two reach for her.

"No, no, you can't take me away from him," Bella cries, as she backs away from them "I have to be with him. I have to explain. I have to-."

She has to make sure he's still alive.

"You are under arrest for an attack on the Crown Prince," one of the guards declares. "Surrender or be subdued."

"If any of you touch me I will kill you on the spot," Bella seethes, completely prepared to follow through with the threat.

The guard exchanges a look with his comrade, who then steps forward with a solemn expression. All it takes is a wave of his hand to render Bella unconscious.

~pigeon~

Bella is slightly groggy as she wakes, but even amidst her confusion, she knows that she is in the Cullen Castle dungeon. The pungent, musty odor, windowless walls, and the tall, black iron slab that detain her clue her into her location. Only a strip of blue light filters through the hole used to deliver feeding trays. As soon as she's able, Bella gathers the energy to attempt escaping. Of course, the guards had removed her dagger from her calf, so she's unable to make use of it. So she pounds against the iron door of her imprisonment until the sides of her fists are numb from contact. When that proves futile, she uses her feet. In the back of her mind, she knows that she doesn't have the strength to break down an iron door, but her heart tells her to keep trying. She can't give up. She needs to know whether or not Edward regained consciousness.

She begins with her fists again, her abused skin now covered in speckles of blood. She also uses her mind to shove against the slab of metal, but it's as if she's mentally running into a wall. Frustration and anger spur her to continue for almost ten minutes until she has no choice but to stop pounding.

She decides to try peeking through the tray slot. The opening is just three centimeters high, so she is able to catch sight of a few items in the room, such as the patrol guard's chair, a desk, and a bottle that sits atop it. Unfortunately, there are no keys in sight. Not caring for who might be in the immediate vicinity, she beings hurling the items left and right. The bottle immediately crashes against the wall, but the wooden desk and chair take a few bashes to destroy completely. It does what she intends, and draws the attention of the guard. However, to her dismay, peering through the opening in the slot she can tell it is the same one who had rendered her unconscious earlier.

"You will stop this immediately," he warns.

"You have to listen to me. Everything is not as it appears," Bella rushes, as she freely transforms into her natural state, "I am Isabelle Marie Volturi, daughter of Aro Volturi and I have an important message for the Prince. Open the door and see for yourself."

The guard scoffs, and to be quite honest, Bella doesn't blame him. The explanation sounds foolish even to her ears.

"That is certainly the most original excuse I've heard," the guard snorts, "If you don't behave yourself, I'll be putting you to sleep again. Perhaps permanently."

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but you have to believe me," she begs, "Here is his signet ring-,"

What should have been a show of proof is seen as a threat. The moment Bella's fingers peep through the feeding slot, she's hit with a wave of lethargy. It's weaker than the last, but it does its job successfully. Within moments, Bella falls asleep.

When Bella awakes, the almost nonexistent filter of light alerts her to the late time. If it is now night; she must have been sleeping for hours. Surely, the Queen, King, and Charlotte must have heard of what happened. They must loathe her. Especially if she killed …

A guttural cry escapes from Bella. It is like no other sound she has ever released, a painful discord to the melodious tunes she normally sings. It's followed by a refrain of sobs, an interlude of screams, and an encore of nonsensical words. Though Bella is the only prisoner in this sector of the dungeon, her song rivals the laments of twenty men.

How could she have failed so disastrously?

Bella had followed the commands, prophecies, and duties that everyone had bestowed on her, and the one time she wanted to claim something for her own, it had gone fatally wrong. Was fate really so cruel as to deny her any form of true freedom; the kind of freedom that involves being with whom you love? Is Bella destined to merely be a pawn in the grander scheme of destiny, never allowed to live as a fully, self-autonomous person? She had already agreed to give up her life to save the nations, but Edward's was never a question in the deal.

Now it doesn't matter. Nothing she has done up to this moment matters because not only has she lost the one person she felt she could spend forever with, she's also failed at protecting the Cullens. Whatever nefarious plans Aro has for them, she will be unable to do a thing. For surely, by tomorrow morning, the Cullens will have her executed for treason.

 _Jane, Alice, Jasper, Peter, Claire, Bree, Charlotte, Alec, Edward …_ she lists the people that she'll be unable to bid farewell to. Her time with them was short; a mere season in the expanse of their lives. She wonders if she's left the same imprint on them as they have on her.

Imprint …

Lua.

"Lua!" Bella gasps, immediately sending an onslaught of thoughts to her telepathically connected friend. She's never tried to communicate with the bird over such a far distance, but she hopes with all of her being that Lua can pick up on her brain signals. The dungeon is completely silent as Bella focuses on contacting Lua, picturing, to the best of her ability where she believes herself to be. She knows the location of the prison from some of the _lunellas_ mentioning it in passing but doesn't know how to direct her sidekick to any open passages. All she can impart are vague images and general directions.

An unknown amount of time passes before she starts to lose hope. She slumps against the cell door, face pressed to its cool surface, tears beginning to fall once more. Her energy is depleted and her body is exhausted, a residual effect of the _aurimento_ she had been experiencing. She also knows that the _aurimento_ is the main cause of her lack of control with Edward. Though she would have been startled by his kiss on any other occasion, her slight instability meant that she couldn't take hold of her absorption in time. Now that she's been in her transformed state for a few hours, she isn't as drained as before. Although she can't help but think maybe, succumbing to her _aurimento_ would be a more forgiving fate than being executed by the Cullens.

The sound of the dungeon door opening interrupts her thoughts. Suspense builds with every heavy step that is taken toward her until the person stops at her door. Bella is surprised to hear that it's Demetri when he speaks.

" _Sola_ Bella," he greets.

"Demetri," she breathes, "You have to help me."

"Actually, you're right where I want you," he answers.

Bella is suddenly filled with confusion, "Pardon?"

"I've spent too many years trying to get where I am," he continues, "I cannot risk you ruining my plans, especially with your attempt on Prince Edward's life. You're a complication, and your being imprisoned has made my task easier."

"What task?" Bella asks, "Of what are you speaking?"

"The best part," he resumes without acknowledging her, "Is that you've given me a formidable ally and you didn't even know it. So thank you, _Sola_ Bella. Your end is quite unfortunate, but you have served a worthy cause. Let your death be swift and painless."

He says nothing else before strutting off and leaving Bella in a cloud of confusion. In all her time at the castle that was the most Demetri had said directly to her. The only time they'd had a semblance of a conversation had been when she'd addressed him about Carmen's final words.

 _Traitor,_ she had uttered.

Bella gasps in horror at her foolishness. She had made a fatal mistake in trusting the emotions Demetri displayed in the hall that day. It had all been manipulation, and it doesn't come as a surprise to Bella that he would be perfect at the art of deception. He has spent over two decades worming his way into the trust of the Cullens and securing a position in which he has perfect access to the Princess. His silent, unassuming personality had left him completely under Bella's radar, not to mention the way he'd patiently bided his time. The only indications of his scheme were Carmen's words in her final moments of life. Carmen hadn't accused Demetri of treachery for what he had done to her, but for what he was _going to do_ to Charlotte.

"Lua!" Bella screams, "Lua, please, I know you can do this. I know you can find me. Listen to my voice. Come and find me."

She chants this ceaselessly, all the while beginning her onslaught of fists against the door. What passes feels to be another twenty minutes of relentless calling, willing for her avian friend to appear. Bella creates such a ruckus that she almost misses a sound as it originates from behind her door.

A chirp.

"Lua," she cries. "Lua, you need to find the keys. Do you understand me?"

Lua titters in response and then flies off in search of them. For the first time tonight, Bella feels a semblance of genuine hope. If she can get out of this prison in time, she can stop Demetri from harming Charlotte. Then she can go find Edward because if there was one thing that had stuck out to her from Demetri's spiel, it was that he'd accused her of making an _attempt_ on Edward's life.

He could still be alive.

* * *

 ** _Terminology_**

 ** _Buo_** ** _Cialori_** _–Merry/Happy Cialori! [Cullenian]_

* * *

"Life and death are illusions. We are in a constant state of transformation." - _Alejandro Gonzalez Inarritu_ _  
_


	19. Pigeon: Chapter XIX

A/N: It's a bird ... It's a plane ... No, it's me posting on time! Yes, look out for the apocalypse because your girl here is actually posting when she said she would. And she is now promptly going to stop speaking in the third person.

I just want to say that if I could personally send each of you care packages, I would totally do it because yall rock! Thank you so much for your reviews and alerts (which have me dancing like an idiot), and just for being here in general. You make me excited to write this story as I see your enthusiasm and read your reviews.

Massive shoutout to **SunflowerFran** because I wouldn't be able to get this chapter out if it weren't for her. She's the cabernet to my sauvignon.

Disclaimer (since I never remember to do this): These characters, minus Lua, are not mine. I just like creating a whole bunch of suspense around them.

And lastly, here is the last chapter of Part II: Pigeon. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 **PART II: PIGEON**

 _Due to their homing ability, speed, and altitude, pigeons were often used as military messengers during wartime.(_ _1)_

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

The jangling of keys comes second to Lua's chirp in Bella's current list of favorite sounds. Quite clumsily, given the weight of the object, Lua deposits the keys to Bella through the feeding slot. It's only when the keys are in her hand that she realizes her dilemma. If the keyhole is on the other side of the door, as soon as the keys are out of her sight, she will lose her telekinetic hold on them.

Lua's assuring chirp reminds Bella that she's not alone in her struggle. In fact, her friend is proving to be her savior of the night in more ways than one. Bella closes her eyes and focuses on Lua, drawing on their connection to get a view of the dungeon beyond her cell. Through Lua's sight, she's able to direct the key to its hole and unlock the door.

Though she wants to spend a few moments in jubilation, Bella settles for peppering several kisses to Lua's beak before sprinting out of the dungeon door. She briefly touches her fingers to the back of the patrolling guard's neck and sends him dropping to the ground. With glee, she realizes it's the guard who had earlier knocked her unconscious. Furthermore, her dagger is sheathed at his waist, so she reclaims it and restores it to its rightful place on her calf. Unfortunately, his body thudding against the dirt floor draws the attention of the second guard located a few feet away. But spurred by determination, Bella is a force to be reckoned with. She sends the patroller flying against the opposite wall, a collision that leaves him incapacitated. The next two guards meet a similar fate as Bella makes her way through the hall to an unbarred window in the stairwell. For a second, she retracts her wings so that she can fit in its frame, and then she releases them after launching herself into the night air.

Tilting her wings, she uses the wind's current to help orient her, as well as propel her towards the main castle. As she nears, she can hear the vibrant music from the band ensemble, and the slight buzz of chatting partygoers. The more she thinks about it, tonight truly is the best night to make an attempt on the Princess's life. The royal family and their guard detail are too caught up in the festivities and influx of people to be able to keep watch over everything. Especially since Demetri is meant to be Charlotte's main source of protection when, in fact, he is her gravest danger. Bella slows as she reaches a distance where she'll be visible to any patrolling guards, and strategizes her next move.

After quick consideration, she flies north of the castle, behind the throne and ballroom –the exact place she had mistakenly flown to the night she had battled the sunchild. As Bella had predicted, Makenna is on duty, and thankfully standing guard with another _lunella._

"Huilen, Makenna," Bella whispers as she lands a few feet away from them. They immediately turn with their swords unsheathed but lower their weapons once they realize who is before them.

" _Essa_ ," Makenna breathes as she rushes forward to draw Bella in a hug, "Vera and Nahuel have been pouring over ways to get you released-."

"Well, we needn't worry about that now," Bella interrupts, "Demetri is going to harm the Princess tonight. We need to remove him from the ball-."

"Demetri isn't at the ball," Huilen stops her, "After Charlotte heard what had happened to you, she refused to leave her room. She's been in her quarters all day, with Demetri guarding the door."

Bella releases a vulgar curse as she begins to take flight once more. Before Huilen and Makenna are out of earshot she calls, "Prepare the _lunellas._ The night is going to turn into chaos."

…

Bella is tempted to storm into Charlotte's room, but she knows she needs to approach the situation delicately. Instead, she arrives at the window and quietly lands on its sill with Lua perched on her shoulder. Silently, she enters the room to take in her surroundings and sends Lua to fly into the hall so she can see Demetri's whereabouts. Charlotte lies curled in a ball near the top corner of her bed, blankets bundled around her like a swaddled babe, no limbs visible. Despite Charlotte's position, the scene looks exactly like Alice's sketch, except in color. And while color might seem unimportant at a time like this, the blue light filtering through the yellow drapes says otherwise.

Charlotte's room has a slight, green glow.

Through Lua's view, Bella can see Demetri waiting patiently outside the bedroom door, accompanied by two other guards. She's about to wake Charlotte when a sudden rumble through the castle does the job.

The tremor is unlike anything Bella has felt before. It's as if the ground is oscillating beneath her feet, the stone beginning to crack from the movement. Several objects clatter to the ground, as screams from the ballroom enter through the window. Charlotte shoots upright in her bed and begins to get up when Bella calls to her. It's only as Charlotte opens her mouth to scream that Bella realizes she's still in her transformed state. She shakes her head rapidly as she switches into the form that Charlotte recognizes.

"Bella?" Charlotte whispers, "H-how?"

Bella's thoughts are temporarily disturbed as Lua sends her a message. The bird witnesses Demetri leaving with the other guards to inspect the quaking disturbance before he informs him that he should stay behind to take care of the Princess.

It's the perfect opportunity. He thinks he'll have Charlotte to himself.

"What is going on-," Charlotte tries again.

"Do you trust me?" Bella asks her.

"Yes. I couldn't believe what they told me about you and Edward-,"

"If you trust me, then hide beneath your bed and do not make a sound, understood?" Bella rushes.

Charlotte nods, although visibly confused, and quickly slips under the bed. Remaining in her transformed state, Bella climbs into Charlotte's bed, and hastily arranges the blankets around her in such a way that they shield her dagger. It's only as the air hits her toes that the final piece of Alice's vision falls into place.

The woman lying in Charlotte's bed is not Charlotte, but Bella.

If Bella couldn't tell her own form apart from the Princess's, she hopes that Demetri will be doubly surprised to find the wrong person on the receiving end of his attack. It's only another minute before the door to the Princess's room creaks open. Breathing as evenly as she can, Bella pretends to sleep. Demetri's footsteps, though light, can still be heard as they brush against the ground. As soon as they still near the side of Charlotte's bed, she jumps into action.

As quickly as she can, she grabs hold of his skin while invoking a powerful surge of absorption. Or, at least, she intends to. It appears Demetri is skillful enough to mute her abilities the moment her hand comes into view. He strips her of her disguise, causing her natural state to appear, and her wings to expand from her back. His laugh is wicked as he tugs Bella forward to reveal her face. Meanwhile, her hand hides beneath the sheets, clutching her dagger.

"Clever girl," Demetri chuckles as he lifts his hand to her silver curls, "Does your father know you are uprooting his plans?

"No, but make sure to tell him for me when you're both in hell," Bella spits as she whips her hand out from beneath the covers and plunges the dagger into the rivet of Demetri's armor. The blade slips between the plates and sinks deeply into the flesh of his right shoulder.

What Bella expects to happen does not transpire. Instead of Demetri's skin losing color and his mouth filling with blood, he simply grunts in pain before a devilish smirk crawls across his face. He grips the hand that had delivered the dagger and yanks her so that she's kneeling on the bed, her face only a few centimeters from his.

His spittle lands across her cheeks as he says, "You think I'm a sunchild because I'm against the Cullen monarchy?"

 _Sola Carmen, Sola Bree, Luna Claire, Luna Mistress Pope, Sola Seth_ …

The more Bella thinks about it, the more she realizes that she has never once heard Demetri's title. It makes sense that the guard protecting the Princess would not make his weakness known to the public, and the benefit of it is apparent in this instant. Her element of surprise had been stripped of her, and now Bella has to combat against a man with years of lethal training.

"If you think that this war is a divide between sunchildren and moonchildren, you are highly mistaken," he chuckles darkly, "It's a battle of power. I choose Aro's side because he is more _powerful_. And you, little girl, are powerless-,"

" _Ce par si calme peo brucio_ ," Bella cuts his words short as she brings her wing around and whips him across the face with a powerful flap. Taken off guard, Demetri stumbles back, clutching his eye with one hand, while he unsheathes his sword with the other. Meanwhile, the dagger is still embedded in his shoulder.

Here begins the most complicated dance that Bella has ever encountered. It's a series of quick steps and tucking limbs in order to avoid the wide arcs of Demetri's sword. While Bella can admit she feels slightly defenseless without her abilities, this is the very type of battle that Lucy had been preparing her for. She doesn't have the upper hand in strength, but she can move more agilely than Demetri. Furthermore, if she can unnerve him, she can try another fatal blow.

In a manner that Lucy or Tyler would be appalled at, Bella begins flinging any object her fingers can reach as she maneuvers around the room. First, it's the lavender perfume bottle, then a hairbrush, followed by a pair of slippers. Demetri is able to bat each of the objects out of the way with his sword, but Bella continues to send them his way. Finally, she reaches her intended destination and snatches the thick coat stand by the dressing curtain. Using both hands, and with as forceful of a swing she can muster, she wields it toward Demetri, who predictably swings his sword in defense. To Bella's glee, instead of chopping through the thick wood, the sword becomes lodged in the stand. Before he can react, she twists the beam to relieve Demetri of his sword, and then lunges for him.

She's only able to remove the dagger from his shoulder before he throws her away like a mere rag doll. She meets the stonewall with a painful collision, the contact not incapacitating, but certainly disorienting. It doesn't help that when she attempts to stand, the floor begins to shake again with violent tremors.

"Do you feel that?" Demetri yells. "In an hour's time this castle will be rubble at your feet, and it will all be thanks to you-,"

A sound that Bella is becoming much too familiar with interrupts him. It's the telltale crack and slice of a blade cutting through bone and flesh. Breathless, Demetri gasps as he looks down to see his sword protruding from his chest. Standing behind him is Charlotte, eyes wide and frantic. He falls to his knees, hands wrapped around the steel that has become one with his body, breaths rasping as he struggles for air. One look at Charlotte's face tells Bella everything she needs to know. She clears her mind as she strides to Demetri's kneeling body, and then pierces her dagger into where his moon insignia lies.

Life vacates him immediately.

"I … I killed-,"

" _I_ killed him," Bella tells her firmly, but uses a gentle hand to direct her away from her former guard's body. "We need to get you to safety."

She pulls Charlotte toward the window and transforms once more. The events finally seeming to catch up with her, the Princess pulls away in defiance, her features revealing fear and confusion. Bella wants to comfort her, but the vibrating of the castle walls remind her that they don't have time.

"Who are you?" Charlotte asks; it sounds like both a question and an accusation to Bella's ears.

"You _know_ me," Bella assures her, "And it is my duty to protect you. You said you trusted me before, and you can still trust me. I will answer all of your questions in due time, but for now, I need to get you to safety."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Charlotte objects.

The time for niceties has passed. If Bella has to choose between Charlotte being placated and her living, then she'll always choose the latter. This is why, though she knows the Princess will give a fight, she tugs the younger girl into her arms before maneuvering both of them out the window.

She can't blame Charlotte for screaming; admittedly, it isn't the smoothest takeoff. Bella had clumsily thrown their bodies over the windowsill, and it had taken a few seconds to fix them upright during their fall. However, once they're ascending, Charlotte's protests continue. So Bella does the only thing she can think of … she puts her hand over Charlotte's mouth.

 _If we survive this, Charlotte might very well have my head,_ Bella cringes inwardly.

By the time they reach their destination, Charlotte is absolutely fuming. If it weren't for Bella's firm grip on her arm, she's sure the girl would have gone running into woods around them.

"Release me this instant!" Charlotte demands.

"Not until you promise me you will stay put," Bella conditions.

"You've brought me to the middle of nowhere," she huffs, "Where would I go?"

Seeing that Charlotte is telling the truth, Bella releases her hold and tries to take a calming breath. She doesn't have time to be negotiating with a fifteen-year-old spitfire.

"I am trying to protect you," Bella reminds her.

"What's going on?" Charlotte asks again, sounding increasingly distressed, "Who is attacking the castle? Why did Demetri try to kill me?"

"These are all things I will answer for you when I get back," Bella assures.

"You're going to leave me here?" Charlotte shrieks, "In the middle of the damned forest?"

Bella waves her hand to reveal the _lunella_ hatch, and tugs a stunned Charlotte behind her. Once they reach the area where the meetings are held, Bella leads the Princess to sit on the ground at the back of the room.

"Please, take me with you," Charlotte begs, "You can't leave me here alone."

"I'm afraid I can't," Bella apologizes, "It is too dangerous at the castle, and I can't fight while looking after you."

"What if someone comes here?" Charlotte whimpers.

"Only people who are _lunellas_ can enter here. They are those who fight for good, and are people you can trust," Bella assures. She then reaches to her holster and slips her dagger out from its confines, "I will leave this with you as well as Lua. She will attack anyone who shouldn't be near you."

Dutifully, Lua flies into the room, having not been far behind. She transforms into her cat form and lies protectively at the Princess's feet. Bella can tell Charlotte is still apprehensive, but her panther's presence provides some comfort.

Bella is about to leave when slender arms wrap around her. She's surprised to feel Charlotte's tight grip, especially after the shocking reveal of her alter identity. But from the way Charlotte trembles in Bella's embrace, she knows that the young girl is just trying to hold onto some semblance of familiarity in her rapidly changing world.

"Promise me you'll come back," she whispers.

Bella knows it's not her promise to make, but she gives it anyways, "I promise."

~pigeon~

It seems that Demetri hadn't needed to die to arrive in the underworld, for hell had found its way on earth. When Bella returns to the castle, the first thing she notices is the gradual collapsing of the middle-northern wing. Bit by bit the stones tumble from the fortress's foundation, the ground moaning as it's gradually torn apart. The destruction travels from the rooms near to Charlotte's garden and slowly creeps to the ballroom. Every now and then, she swoops down to pluck a fleeing civilian out of a deepening crevice, but she sees many who have already succumbed to their injuries. She doesn't even need to fly through the doorway to enter the ballroom. The gaping hole in its ceiling is the easier point of access.

The sight she witnesses when she lands is unreal. It's a battlefield –men and women dressed in formal attire dueling until death. The floor glistens with spilled blood and air is frequently pierced by anguished cries. Servants who had never fought a day in their lives use their abilities to deal fatal blows while guards who had been trained to thrive in chaos are merciless to falling debris. The only distinguishable people are the guards who encircle the King and Queen, unable to escort them out against the crumbling building, but slowly losing to the number of attackers. Two questions are at the forefront of Bella's mind: how were so many enemies able to invade the castle? Furthermore, what is the cause of the castle crumbling under Bella's feet?

She gets her answer to the latter question when she hears a delighted laugh. Sitting atop the Queen's throne is Mistress Pope, conducting the destruction of the castle. As soon as she waves her hand, another tremble occurs, further destabilizing the foundation. In front of her is a young man who appears to have a shielding ability, as he and Mistress Pope are safely nestled behind what looks to be an impermeable bubble.

Bella is about to head for the King and Queen when a flash to her right catches her eye. There, battling with a man who can elongate his limbs is Edward. Her breath leaves her as she watches him throw ball after ball of fire in the man's direction with relentless determination. She's only snapped out of her reverie when bricks begin to rain from the ceiling.

"No!" she screams, shooting her arms as if to catch the offending stones.

She stops them with her mind, leaving them suspended in the air above Edward. He looks at her, an expression of shock and confusion plain on his face. No doubt, he must be puzzled by her voice not matching the Bella he is familiar with. Unfortunately, his distraction renders him vulnerable to his attacker, who takes the opportunity to strike. But before the assailant can so much as touch a hair on Edward's head, Bella releases the load of bricks onto his unsuspecting person. Unconscious, he lies motionless beneath the pile of rubble.

"Bella?" Edward chokes, as he heads toward her, "W-what …"

"Now is not the time," she barks, "I'll fly your parents out of here but you need to stop Mistress Pope before she levels Cullen Isle."

Not waiting for his reply, she takes flight, weaving through the raining pebbles. She's planning a way to land without being attacked by Felix and Heidi's guard when she spots Tyler fighting amongst the throng.

"Incoming," she calls, before dipping over his head.

The King and Queen press further against the wall they've been backed against when Bella lands in front of them.

"Your Majesties," she greets quickly, "If you'll allow me, I can fly you to safety."

"Who are you?" Felix starts.

"Bella?" Heidi breathes with relief, "Where are Charlotte and Edward?"

"Edward is fighting," she tells her, "But Charlotte is away from here. She's safe. I can take you two to her if-,"

"My place is with my people," Felix says firmly, "I will not leave until I know those fighting for me have escaped."

"But, Your Majesty," Bella begins to object.

" _Ni ronero,_ " he stops her with finality, "Take the Queen and Edward to safety."

"If you think I'm going to abandon you, you're a fool," Heidi asserts, "I am by your side until death do us part."

Bella knows the moment the Queen says this that there is no changing her mind. Her heart hurts at the thought of them perishing here, but they refuse to leave their people, even if it means dying with them. Another rough tremble causes them to fall to their feet, the Queen gasping as Bella diverts a stone from landing on their heads.

"You must go," Heidi urges. "Take Edward and Charlotte, and leave Cullen Isle."

"Your Highness, please come with me," Bella begs in a last attempt. "You're their mother. They need you. They can't lose their father and their mother!"

"Do you remember the promise you made me?" Heidi asks her voice thick with emotion, "You _swore_ to me that you would protect them."

Bella nods, "With my life."

"Then go, Bella." Heidi pleads, "Save the heirs to the throne. Save my children."

Bella imparts a final bow to her King and Queen before flying out of the circle once more. She forces back tears as she heads to where Edward is bombarding the Shielder with bright flames. She can see that the Shielder is beginning to waver under the persistent heat, but not quickly enough. Sensing that her time is nearly up, Mistress Pope unleashes another wave of quakes. The sound of the castle falling apart is thunderous. Bella can't imagine that much of it beyond this room is left. Saving the castle might not be an option now, but if Edward and Bella can stop Mistress Pope, then maybe more people can escape with their lives intact. If only, there was a way to amplify Edward's fire …

The events from earlier in the day come hurtling back to Bella's conscious. Though it almost seems like another day entirely, there's no way she could forget the agony she'd felt at having harmed Edward. However, with that mistake came a blessing in disguise. Yes, Bella had rendered Edward unconscious and had been imprisoned … but she'd also acquired his ability.

Newly determined, Bella focuses as she calls forth Edward's gift. She can feel her skin heat with the power until suddenly, her hands become engulfed in flames. She then turns her palms toward the Shielder and releases a mighty blast of fire.

The Shielder is completely taken back, unprepared for the sudden influx of assault. His shield immediately breaks, leaving both he and Mistress Pope exposed to the elements. Realizing that her protection is gone, Mistress Pope closes her eyes and summons the worst tremors she can conjure. The ground shakes with her determination, a crack opening in the middle of the room.

"I knew you were vermin," Mistress Pope screams at Bella, "You little sunchild whore!"

Not wanting to hear another word from the evil woman, Bella flies to her and yanks her by the neck from her seat on the Queen's throne. Mistress Pope wheezes as Bella's fingers clench, slowly cutting off her air supply.

"You're not going to kill me," Mistress Pope chokes out a laugh, "You're too weak."

"That's where you're wrong," Bella corrects her, anger flowing through her veins. And though she disposes of Edward's power quickly, her siphoning of Mistress Pope's energy is deliberately slow. Mistress Pope gasps with the agonizing pain of her life being gradually drawn from her body, orange glistening in her eyes like the spilled blood of innocents washed on the ballroom floor.

The extent of Bella's anger is unlike anything she's ever felt before from herself. The feeling is frighteningly intense; a fury more thunderous than the collapsing architecture around her. She feels it pump from her chest to her fingertips, bleeding through her skin until she can _see_ it. It's burnt umber; thick, viscous liquid that inches across Mistress Pope's skin, leeching life as it travels. And when Bella can tell that she is near her end but still cognizant, she makes sure that the last sight Mistress Pope sees is of her eyes –black, wrathful, and full of the devil. With that, she drops Mistress Pope's lifeless body at the foot of the throne. Immediately the venomous feeling leaves her, but its dark effects still linger.

Once she turns around, she realizes for how long they've delayed their departure from the castle. The room around them shakes violently as brick by brick, the ceiling comes down in earnest. Time has run out. The castle is no longer gradually falling apart –total collapse has begun. She doesn't even bother to warn Edward as she dives through the air and gathers him into her arms. He yelps as she surges upward, pushing her wings so that they can make it through the falling debris, and then finally out into the night air.

"My parents!" Edward calls, "I have to go back for them! Stop!"

"I can't," Bella says, her voice cracking with emotion.

"Let me down," he struggles in her hold, "We can't just leave them. I can't leave them. Bella, please, take me back to them!"

"I'm sorry," she whispers, barely able to speak given her impending tears. All she can do is grip him as tightly as she can, and follow through with his mother's wishes.

They land in somewhat of a heap given Edward's persistent defiance and Bella's unfamiliarity with carrying people during flight. Immediately he scoots away from her, and while she expected it, her chest still hurts with a stab of dejection.

"How could you leave them?" he shouts at her.

"They refused to leave," she answers, "But I had to keep the promise I made to your mother. I swore on my life to protect you, and I've kept my word. I've done my duty."

"Your duty? What is your duty? It certainly wasn't being my friend!" Edward exclaims.

Bella ignores his painful jab, "My duty as a Guardian."

"A Guardian?" Edward crows, "You stripped me from my parents because you believe yourself to be a mythical protector of the realms?"

"It's not mythical," Bella objects, "I didn't believe it at first, but it's true, and I'm not the only one."

"Is that so?" Edward laughs, not a trace of humor present in the sounds, "Prove it then."

"Your insignia," Bella points, "It means you're a Guardian."

"Me?" Edward scoffs, "If my insignia is your proof it means that half the population are Guardians."

"What?" Now Bella is confused, "You needn't lie to me, it's okay. I have it too. It's in the center of our backs because we were chosen."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Bella," Edward argues as he turns so that his back is to her. In a swift movement, he strips his shirt from his torso and reveals his skin to her. "My insignia is on my right shoulder, as it should be."

And while, on any other occasion, Bella would be distracted by the wide expanse of Edward's skin bore to her, this time, is not the case. She's too shocked by the fact that Edward is indeed telling the truth; his moon insignia lies on the toned muscle of his right shoulder.

This can only mean one thing:

Edward is not the Guardian.

* * *

 _ **Terminology**_

 _ **Ce par si calme peo brucio**_ _– Those who speak hotly burn themselves. Cullenian proverb warning against speaking rashly. [Cullenian]_

Resource: 1. Wikipedia

* * *

"Spring is nature's way of saying, 'Let's party!'" - _Robin Williams_

~CH


	20. Swan: Chapter XX

I know. I know! I'm truly horrible. I was thinking about posting this chapter on saturday, but as soon as I got it back, I couldn't help myself. You all have been so patient! All I can say is thank you for sticking with me while I navigate my life. Just some shoutouts/info:

1) Thank you, thank you, thank you! I can't say it enough to you. Your reviews/alerts and just general support are fantastic. I know it's frustrating to have to wait, chapter by chapter (sporadically, I might add), but for those who are still with me, I'm so appreciative of you. You guys are seriously the best.

2) You know who's also the best? **SunflowerFran** because I would be lost without her and her magnificent work on these chapters.  
3) I've finally found away to keep you guys updated about posting, so that I can give you a heads up on whether or not I'll be posting that weekend. I've created an FB (facebook) account for "Christie Hart." You can go ahead and add me, message me, post on my wall -do the works (so long as it doesn't make me cry). My profile is the one with generic music/writing themed pictures.  
4) Disclaimer: I don't own these characters!  
5) It's 3:00 am as I'm posting this, so if there happens to be any mistakes in here, they're my own. Odd things happen at these hours.  
6) Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **PART III: SWAN**

 **Chapter 20**

Oddly enough, the moment Bella ceased to view herself as a child was not when her mother was taken from her, but a short time after. It was when Esme had been killed, and Aro had already begun drawing away from his daughter. Sulpicia took advantage of Bella falling out of her father's favor and slowly started relegating the eight-year-old to odd, grueling tasks. Some included cleaning rooms in the castle, but for the most part, Bella served as Sulpicia's personal lackey. No matter the time of the night, Sulpicia would beckon for Bella, calling for her across the hall that separated their rooms. Jane would always share a sympathetic glance with her whenever Bella entered their quarters, but could do little to stop her mother from her cruelty.

However, it isn't even these instances that stripped Bella of her youth. It happened one night in such a swift and horrendous moment that Bella almost doesn't believe it to have occurred. Whenever she thinks back on it, she experiences a disconnect between herself and the little girl who had changed her life forever with one action.

 _The dimly lit halls of the Volturi castle were muggy as Isa trailed back toward Sulpicia and Jane's room. The teacup rattled in her hand, her body vibrating with fear. Rationally, she knew that monsters weren't real –her father had told her this many times. But Isa also knew that other bad things could happen in the dark; like murderers, thieves, or your mother dying. To her, these things were worse than monsters. She focused on the candles to help guide her down the winding, narrow staircase. She was about to turn a corner when she was met with one of the castle guards._

 _It was the same guard with green hair that had carried her mother away almost a year ago. After she'd watched this guard (and the other blonde-haired one) remove Esme from the castle, she could never see them without anger spiking her blood. Thankfully, the blonde haired guard had left shortly after the Queen's murder, so Isa only had to face this guard periodically. Truthfully, she didn't know much about him. She only knew that he'd been_ _in her father's service for a handful of years and could shape-shift to appear with an alternate face. For all Isa knew, he could be an amiable person. However, this didn't matter to her. In her eyes, he would always be the man who had towed her mother's lifeless body from her room._

" _Sir William," Isa greeted, her voice shaky from nerves, "You frightened me."_

" _I'm equally surprised to find you here alone, Princess," he replied._

" _Mistress Sulpicia requested some tea," she informed him, "If you'll excuse me-,"_

" _Sulpicia should know better than to leave you unattended in these halls," William started, "Especially dressed as you are."_

 _Isa looked down to her nightgown, perplexed as to why Sir William would point out such a thing. Confusion aside, she did not like the way his eyes lingered on her and wanted desperately to return to her bed. She made a move to walk past him, but the narrow staircase and his position on the lower step made it impossible._

" _I order you to move this instant," Isa commanded. She didn't often make requests as Princess, but this moment certainly called for it._

" _Big words for such a small girl," William laughed, reaching out a hand to touch the silver ends of her hair that lay against her collar._

 _Isa took a step back, hoping to put some space between them, but William advanced a step to close the distance._

" _If you make one more step toward me, I'll tell my father!" she warned._

" _You think the King cares about you? He ordered your mother to be killed," William reminded, causing a stab of grief to spring to Isa's mind, "It's only a matter of time before he has me dispose of you too. I might as well enjoy your presence while you're still here."_

 _He reached out again with another determined hand, wrapping his strong fingers around Isa's waist. She doesn't scream for help. She believes William's words that no one cares about what happens to her. If Sulpicia cared, she never would have sent Isa out in the night. If Aro cared, he would have stopped Sulpicia from her degradation of his daughter. And Jane. Sweet Jane was held in her mother's clutch so tightly that she couldn't possibly help Isa._

 _This didn't mean that Isa wasn't wracked with fear. She felt the fright so potently that her system seemed overwhelmed by it. Instinctually, she dropped the porcelain in her hands, and frantically pushed his hands away. The moment her skin touched his, a surge of energy passed between them. A web of orange overtook his skin, spreading from the point of contact, all the way up to his hairline. He gasped in pain as his irises decayed to a rotten orange color._

 _Horrified by what was happening, Isa pulled back. It was too late. Another guard rushed down the steps behind her, voice harsh as he called out to her._

" _What did you do you, you demon child?" he accused, grabbing onto her wrist._

 _His demise was swifter. Within seconds, he dropped to the ground, tumbling down the stairwell until Isa could hear his body fatally collide with the bottom step. She didn't have to go after him to know that he didn't survive her charged touch or the fall._

 _She turned back to the guard collapsed at her feet whose eyes had returned to their natural state but were devoid of life. At that moment, her emotions departed from her. She felt as if her soul was stepping outside of her body to leave a vacant, unfeeling shell. She couldn't sense anything. The only thing she could register was this thought:_

No one can know _._

 _More quickly than should have been possible for someone her age, she realized what she needed to do._

 _She grabbed the candelabrum mounted to the wall and slipped it out of its holder._

 _She pried the candle from its pike and placed the light on the step above her._

 _She turned her attention to William._

 _He was slumped on the steps; face angled with his mouth agape. For a moment, Isa was entranced by the way his pooling saliva glistened with the flickering of the candle flame._

 _She moved closer to his side._

 _She inverted the candelabrum, pointed side down._

 _She lifted her arms above her head._

 _The candelabrum was actually quite weighted. Its smooth, black iron was thick in her tight grip. Her mother had always told her never to touch them, as they could fall off and hit her. They were dangerous. But Esme wasn't there to scold her now._

 _She shut her eyes._

 _She stabbed the pike into his left shoulder._

 _She screamed._

Aro had found her after that. Following her first scream were several more, filled with her returning emotions of fear and distress. She'd been so inconsolable that it had taken a sedative to calm her down, and when she'd awakened, she was in her cage. Aro had simply told her that it was for her safety and the safety of those in the castle. She had killed two men and was therefore too dangerous to roam the halls freely .

She had what seemed like endless time after that to think about what she'd done. Being trapped in a cage meant that you were forced to be alone with your thoughts, with nothing to distract you from your reality. She'd gone through countless stages of processing; shock, grief, anger, disgust. For months, she refused to look at herself in the mirror because she felt revolted by her own appearance. The first few months of her imprisonment, she'd woken nearly every night with her throat raw from screaming. The only thing, or person, that had kept her sane during that time was Jane.

Jane knew that Bella had killed the guards out of self-defense. She told Bella on countless occasions that it wasn't her fault what had happened, and that if she were in the same position, she would have reacted similarly. Day after day, when allowed, Jane visited her cage, bringing along storybooks to help calm Bella with the tales. Her sister had been her life preserver in a time when she'd felt herself drowning.

Why think on this now, when the world around her is collapsing? Because, when Bella realized that Edward was not the other Guardian, she felt a large part of her hope escape from her. Some part of her had always thought that when she revealed the identity of the Guardian to him, he would awaken with cognizance and know what to do to help her. She'd thought, with Edward as the Guardian, she'd finally have her partner to share her burden. Instead, she was left with the man she loves fuming a few feet away from her, and no sign of help in sight. This thought alone is enough to make Bella want to give up, but she doesn't because, despite the chaos surrounding her, she's sure of one thing.

She's survived worse.

"Yet …" Edward begins, his hesitancy apparent, "Alec does."

"Alec does what?" Bella asks her voice is no louder than a murmur, completely deflated from the previous revelation.

"Alec has the Guardian insignia," he clarifies. "At least, I think he does. I remember when we were younger he had odd markings on his back, but my parents told me it was a rash. As he also had a moon insignia, I didn't question it. But now that I think about it I never saw him shirtless afterward."

"Did your parents believe in the Guardians then?" Bella pressed, wanting to know as much as she could, "Why did they hide it from you?"

"I've entertained enough of your questions," Edward refuses, "I demand to be taken to my sister."

The hardness of his tone leaves no room for argument. Bella nods and begins to lead him through the forest to the _uo ara_ stone. The tense silence around them forces Bella to seek refuge in the sights around her. She finds little comfort in them. She would think the blue light of _Cialori_ gently filtering through the canopy of leaves to be beautiful if it weren't a marker for the destruction this day had brought. Cullen Castle, the place she had grown to consider a home is now nothing but ruins, with its King and Queen buried beneath the rubble. Worst of all, she can't linger to mourn the loss. She must fulfill her duty as a Guardian, a mother's dying wish, and protect the Cullen heirs.

A couple of minutes later, Bella waves her hand to reveal the _lunella_ hatch. If Edward is shocked, he doesn't betray it. He simply follows through the base until they reach the area where Charlotte is hidden. The first thing Bella notices is Lua stationed by the cave opening, prepared to attack if needed. Bella affectionately scratches behind her cat's ears before venturing deeper into the room. Once she nears the back corner, she leans forward to find Charlotte huddled on the ground, dagger held in front of her.

"Bella!" Charlotte cries, throwing herself into her handmaiden's arms. Bella returns the hug tightly, finding comfort despite the unfamiliarity of Charlotte's hold.

"We can't stay here any longer," Bella shakes her head, separating to search for a pen and slip of paper. She finds a scrap in one of the few chests in the cave and scribbles out an impromptu note for Claire and Bree.

That is, if they're still alive.

"Where are we going?" Charlotte asks.

"There is no we," Edward corrects. "Charlotte and I are leaving and you had better not follow us."

"I don't think you understood me earlier," Bella turns to him, "I made a promise to protect your family."

"And I believe that you misunderstood _me_ ," Edward challenges, stepping toward her with anger burning in his eyes. She has never been on the receiving end of his fury, and while it is certainly an unpleasant feeling, he does not scare her. "I will not repeat my mistake of trusting you. We will not be following you."

"The two of you trying to escape without reinforcement will be impossible," Bella tells him.

"I don't need your help," he objects.

"You have a legion of adversaries searching to kill you," Bella points out, "Do you really think you can defeat them on your own?"

"I would rather find out than spend another moment in your presence," he spits.

His words hit her harder than any blow Demetri had delivered. She opens her mouth to speak … once … twice. Her throat is raw from her crying and shouting earlier, and agitates once tears again threaten. Bella knew that Edward would be infuriated once the truth came to light. In fact, she'd known she'd most likely lose him entirely as a friend once he figured out the extent of her lies. But a part of her had held onto the hope that he'd see her as genuine in her care for him and his family. Now, as she looks at him, she doubts she'll ever be more than a liar in his eyes.

"You don't need to trust me," Bell finally speaks, regaining her voice as she quells the throbbing pain of Edward's barbs, "But I will not let your hate stand in the way of me completing my mission."

"I am commanding you to stand down," Edward barks, hands clenched into tight fists.

"And I, _Isabelle Marie Volturi,_ am refusing," Bella replies, enunciating each word.

His eyes widen, "Will your lies never cease? Princess Isabelle was executed several months ago."

"Yes, in a sense she is gone," Bella agrees, "When I was thrown into the _Pylae,_ the caged, naïve girl that I was, died. And then I reemerged with the fierce intent to protect you against my father. That aside, surely you can make the connections. My hair color, black irises, and general facial structure are in his image."

"It is obvious you are a shape shifter, that holds no weight for me," Edward argues.

"What about the fact that I showed up at your castle merely a month after Isabelle's disappearance?" Bella continues.

Edward's hard resolve noticeably crumbles a bit when she says this. "Coincidence of timing," he refutes weakly.

"And this?" Bella removes the Volturi signet ring from her skirt pocket and tosses it onto the table. The ping of the metal and jewel against the wooden surface is almost too loud in the silence. "Is this coincidence?"

Edward is quiet, his green eyes void of the warmth they usually possessed when he gazed upon her. He looks betrayed, angered, shocked, and most painfully … lost.

Finally, he whispers, "I don't believe I ever knew you."

Bella takes a deep, steadying breath to clear the stifling hurt from her chest. She can feel her tears, mournful and dejected, stored behind her eyes, but she hasn't time to shed them. She would not let her loss of Edward's friendship be in vain –she had to save him.

"You can hate me," she says lowly, "But you cannot leave me."

"I will not follow you," Edward insists.

"Then I will follow you," she sighs in frustration, "We will go wherever you want to go, but I can't leave you two unattended. You and I both know that on your own, you stand no chance against an attack."

"Two is hardly an army," he points out.

"But it's double the protection for Charlotte," Bella rationalizes, knowing Edward will do anything to save his sister.

She can see his resignation the moment it crosses his face, "We will do things on my terms."

"Very well," Bella acquiesces, even though she knows following his orders will be more complicated in practice. "And where is it we're going?"

"To the one person we can trust," Edward answers, "Sir Carlisle Masen. We're going to Lunaria."

~SWAN~

Bella had argued with Edward for another ten minutes over their destination before she realized that he would not change his mind. So she forces herself to accept that they will be traveling to the home of a man she couldn't trust, even though her life depends on it. After they settle their differences –or at least agree to disagree –they leave to gather two horses for the journey. Edward assures that one of the Cullen stables is quite removed from the castle, so they should encounter no people, and the horses should be unscathed. They travel in silence, the only sound in the air being the crunch of brittle leaves beneath their feet.

A cool breeze lifts Bella's brown locks from her shoulders. She'd decided to change back to the state Edward and Charlotte were accustomed to seeing, so as to not overwhelm them with her change. However, she keeps her wings extended in the event she needed to take flight quickly. Of course, she wouldn't be able to carry both Cullens, but she will do her best to protect them, and that includes being prepared.

Once they arrive, Edward creeps towards the stable with his hand alight in case of a trespasser. The girls wait outside, Bella warily surveying the field around them, and gazing out into the forest located some feet away. They are closer to the castle now but removed enough that shaking ground hadn't destroyed the stables. She knows they're near, not because she can see the palace, but because of the distant noise that comes from it. Whether it is the sound of fighting or plain distress, she cannot tell, but her heart is laden with the thought of either.

Lua shifts uncomfortably beside her owner, pointed ears twitching as she monitors the premises. Bella feels more connected to her pet now more than ever, and she can't help but wonder why. This connectedness is accompanied by an overall intensification of her senses, apparent in the way she's hyper aware of her surroundings. Her eyes dart back and forth, scanning the tree line to catch for any movement. When a shift catches her eye, both she and Lua perk at the alert.

"What?" Charlotte asks, picking up on the change in Bella's stance.

"Go inside to Edward," Bella whispers, already beginning to stalk to where she caught the disturbance.

"You're going to leave me again?" Charlotte hisses, "I'm not as fragile as you think me to be-,"

" _Suto!_ " Bella commands before heading off to the trees.

She sends a cursory glance to ensure that Charlotte is doing as instructed and then flies to the entrance of the forest. After landing, she only makes it several feet when she catches sight of a huddled figure looming over a small body. She watches as the stranger pats down the unconscious victim, searching for their belongings to steal.

"I'd advise that you leave," Bella warns as she creeps closer. The thief startles at her presence and takes a menacing step forward. However, Lua's vicious growl quickly sends him scampering.

With the threat now gone, she makes her way to the person lying on the ground. From a distance, they appear to be small, but she doesn't make any assumptions. It's only when she is a few steps away that she gasps in realization. Not only is the victim a child –he's a child that she knows.

"Seth," she cries, as she rushes toward him. Hurriedly, she searches his body for signs of external harm. Lua licks at his face, coaxing him to awaken, but to no avail. The moment Bella's fingers touch his abdomen she's greeted with warm blood. Who could have done this? Who would leave a child to die in such a cruel way? She presses a palm to her mouth to stifle her rising sob.

"If you think you can command me just because you're supposedly a Princess-," Charlotte's voice sounds suddenly from behind her. "Is that the messenger boy?"

"He's hurt badly, but still alive," Bella croaks, pressing her hand to his wound in case there is any fresh blood flow. "We need to get him back to the stable and see if there is anything there to help him."

Charlotte nods as she helps place Seth in one of Bella's arms, and then steps into the other. Her flying drags, but Bella is somehow able to shuttle the three of them close enough to the stables. From there, she and Charlotte carry Seth; his arms hung over Charlotte's and his slender calves gripped in Bella's hands. A frantic Edward greets them at the stable's entrance; his initial reaction is to spit fury at Bella before he catches sight of who is in her arms.

"What happened?" he rushes over.

"I don't know," Bella answers, and then urges, "Help me get him into the stable."

"Bella, we can't stay here any longer," Edward warns.

"Do you prefer we leave him?" she snaps, "Because he won't survive the journey if we don't tend to his injury."

Edward clenches his jaw, knowing that Bella is right. She knows that he would never leave Seth to succumb to his wounds –if he did, then he certainly wasn't the man she had come to care for so deeply. Edward leads the way into the small stable and clears off a workman's table on which to place Seth.

"We'll need to clean the wound with warm water, and see about finding some sewing materials. Then we'll need a fabric compress and something like string or rope to tie it against him. In the meantime, raise the lower half of his body so that it's elevated slightly above his heart. " Charlotte instructs suddenly, the information flowing from her. It takes Bella a moment to realize that it's Charlotte's gift that has prompted this expulsion of information, and she's more than grateful for it now.

The next minute is spent tearing through the barn to procure the needed items. To Bella's dismay, they're able to find all the materials except for the needle and thread required to close the wound. Until they can think of an alternative, she and Edward work to clean the trickling gash.

"It seems to be about an inch deep, but hasn't hit any major organs," Charlotte assesses, "The blood flow has nearly stopped, but we need to close it if he's going to be traveling with us."

"We don't have the suturing equipment," Bella says.

"We also don't have much more time," Edward grits, "If you truly saw a looter, then it won't be long before someone heads our way."

"Bella has a dagger," Charlotte suddenly exclaims, "And Edward, you have fire! We can cauterize it while taking less time than sewing."

"Won't he wake up in pain?" Bella questions.

"It's either that or he won't wake up at all," Edward answers pointedly.

Two voices from outside the stable gradually draw nearer, and Edward and Bella exchange a frantic glance as they realize their time is up. He stands immediately; hand covered in flames as he approaches the stable door. However, Bella stops him with a tug on his arm. She tries to ignore the way he reels back from her the moment their skin makes contact.

"Seth needs you," she reminds him and hands him her dagger. Both of their eyes are drawn to the dried crusting of blood on its blade. It's a glaring sign of the rapid turn their lives have taken.

"Can you handle both of them?" he asks. Bella would love to take his question as a sign of his concern for her, but she knows he's only ensuring his and Charlotte's safety.

"They will not pass me," Bella assures.

He spares her one last glance before heading back to where Seth is lying. Bella takes a deep breath and steps outside the stable to be confronted with two men dressed in Cullenian armor. It's clear from the loose fit of the plates against their forms that it doesn't belong to them, and she immediately pegs them as looters. Disgust fills her at the thought of them stripping the uniform from lifeless Cullenian guards.

"You are trespassing on royal lands," one of the men says to her with unconvincing authority.

Certainly not in the mood for their antics, she telekinetically strips both men of their swords and wields the weapons at their necks. Her hands are suspended like a conductor, ready to coordinate their slaughter if need be. There's a thrum of energy in her, daring her to end their existence with a simple flick of her wrists, but a voice inside stops her.

"Get on your knees," she commands.

"Please, don't kill us-," the other man begins to beg.

"Don't test my patience," she warns.

With quivering limbs, they lower themselves to the ground, heads bowed at Bella's mercy. They're still babbling their pleas when she lifts the swords high above their heads, and then lowers them, using the hilt to strike the men unconscious. When she reenters the stalls, it's with two new swords.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" Charlotte asks as she approaches Bella.

"I didn't kill them," Bella huffs, and walks over to where Seth is lying. "How is he?"

"We stopped the bleeding, and wrapped him pretty securely," Charlotte informs her, "He won't wake up, but it's probably better for now that he is unaware of what's going on."

"Thank you, Charlie, we couldn't have done this without you," Bella acknowledges. She reaches out to place a hand on the Princess's arm but is obstructed when Edward steps between them. His harsh glare and unmoving presence send a clear message:

 _No touching._

"It's time to leave," Edward instructs.

Bella peeks at the sack he has gripped in his fist, "What have you packed?"

"Some food that was stocked here," he answers, "And a few cloths to change Seth's bandages. There wasn't much, but take this."

He hands her a coat made of coarse cotton, the feel itchy to the touch. Charlotte is given a similar one, and she timidly threads her arms through the sleeves. It makes sense to have some form of protection against the elements –the weather would only become more unforgivingly cold as they ventured toward Lunaria.

"I will travel with Charlotte on my horse, and you will take Seth," Edward plans, "We'll have to ride for a while, so prepare yourself."

"I'm not a stranger to enduring harsh conditions," Bella enlightens him.

"We'll see how you fare," he mutters.

Edward readies the horses while Bella finalizes their sacks of supplies. Afterward, she creates a sling made out of barn tarp to secure Seth to her torso. It ties diagonally across her chest and bunches around her waist so that he can be snug in the hammock, close to her body heat. He's secured in the sling only after she mounts her horse, a muscular thing that brays beneath her touch. It's been over a decade since Bella has ridden, but she doesn't worry about navigating her mare. Equally confident of his riding abilities, Edward mounts his horse with grace and assists Charlotte to his front.

They enter into the cold night air only minutes later, traveling at a steady gallop. Instead of using the city roads, they keep to the forest paths in the hopes that they'll avoid any contact. Over an hour of riding passes before they reach the outskirts of the boat dock. The rush of panicked citizens attempting to leave the island is unreal; men and women of every race and kind frantically hurry to board any ship available, while the overwhelmed crew members attempt to calm the unruly crowd. It's complete madness, and yet it serves to Bella's favor.

"The _lunellas_ have a vessel planned for escape," Bella informs them, "If we can find the boat-,"

"The Royal Family also has an escape vessel," Edward interrupts, "Which we will be using."

"Three of your employees have made attempts on your life," Bella reminds him, "Not to mention an army of traitors freely attended your ball to create a massacre. Do you actually believe your escape route remains uncompromised?"

"I'm meant to trust the band of militants you deem loyal?" Edward challenges, "Forgive me if I'm wary of anything you tell me."

"They're the only option you have right now," she asserts, "You, yourself, said that Sir Carlisle is the only one to be trusted, and he's not here to provide help right now. Furthermore, why would I go through the trouble of removing you from the castle, only to allow the _lunellas_ to harm you? If I wanted you dead, I would not have waited so long to do so!"

"Do you forget earlier in the day?" Edward brings up heatedly, "Was that not an attempt on my life?"

"No, that was a girl foolish enough to let her guard down so that she could be kissed by a man for whom she cares deeply," Bella seethes.

"It was _I_ who was foolish," Edward nearly shouts back.

"Enough," Charlotte interjects finally, "You two can have your lover's quarrel when we're not being hunted _._ I, for one, am tired of finding out those under my employ are vying for my head, so if Bella has comrades who are at least loyal to _her_ then I will gladly choose them over the alternative. The issue is getting to the vessel without being noticed."

Edward trains his glare on his sister, "Fine. We'll go with her carrier. But how do we get through?"

Bella is already two steps ahead as she shifts Seth out of the sling around her, and removes the tarp from her torso using her free arm. She's retracted her wings; as they call more attention to her than necessary, and she is now fully in her alternate state. Edward catches on to her idea the moment she flings the tarp toward him and Charlotte. Once the cover of fabric shields the two, she gently passes Seth to them to be included in the bundle. Lastly, she demounts her horse and gently begins to lead their group into the bustle of people.

The tarp covering almost isn't necessary. People are so concerned with their own affairs that they hardly spare a glance to Bella leading the royal heirs through the crowd. She navigates the port as quickly as possible, keeping her eyes peeled for the marker used to identify the _lunella_ vessel. Instead of the marker, she catches sight of Lucy's signature violet hair. Bella resists the urge to hug her fellow _lunella_ once they reach her.

" _Essa_ ," Lucy breathes with relief. Her eyes widen as she catches sight of Edward and Charlotte, "How did you …"

"It's a long story, but I had no choice but to bring them with me," Bella tells her.

"Of course," Lucy nods.

Before continuing, she waves a hand to lead the group into the boat. Bella is pleased to see Tia meet them on the inside, who assists with getting Charlotte and Seth off the horse before taking the two animals to a stall area. Lucy then leads them further into the belly of the ship, and to Bella's surprise, there seems to be about thirty other people aboard.

" _Lunellas_ ," Lucy answers Bella's unspoken question, "They're returning to their hometowns."

"Surely the collapse of the castle doesn't have them fleeing the island entirely?" Bella asks. "There are still people to protect here."

"Which is why some of us will remain along with the Cullen guard that is still loyal to the crown," Lucy agrees, "But _, Essa,_ it wasn't solely the castle that underwent siege. Aro orchestrated several other uprisings to erupt across Cullenia. Port Anchelus _,_ Sattle _,_ and Was Inchus _,_ have been destabilized, and the Cullenian National Guard has been deployed to provide assistance. The _lunellas_ are returning to help the groups we have stationed there."

"And what of Cullen Isle?" Charlotte questions.

Lucy bows her head slightly in respect as she answers, "The castle has been destroyed, and … the King and Queen have not been found, Your Highness. As far as the _Iris_ are concerned, they have defeated Cullen Isle. The _lunellas_ will stay to assist in any way they can, but the bulk of attacks are on the mainland."

"The opposition is calling themselves the _Iris_?" Bella laughs without humor; "They bring darkness to the land, but have the audacity to call themselves sunlight?"

"They are a force to be reckoned with, and have more support than we anticipated," Lucy acknowledges gravely, "It is frightening to know that we are outnumbered by the hateful in our land."

"They are not the majority," Bella counters, "They are merely the ones who have struck first. It is their nature to conquer violently, but they underestimate those who are loyal not only to the crown, but to morality and civility. We were not defeated today."

"And we will remain undefeated," Lucy agrees vehemently, "Which is why we need to get you all to safety. Tia and the crew will be setting off momentarily, but you will not be arriving at the Sattleport."

"Where is our destination?" Edward presses, "And has Lunaria been overtaken?"

"The Sattleport is too hostile to attempt docking, Your Highness," Lucy replies, "And as for Lunaria, while we haven't received word from our brothers and sisters, entering the capital would be virtually impossible given the siege of the surrounding cities. The only way to enter would be to go through the mountains."

"Are there any vessels headed to Forxx?" Bella asks.

"You'd be hard pressed to find a trustable crew of sailors willing to leave their families," Lucy tells her, "I wish I could continue to answer your questions, _Essa,_ but I have to return to the docks. _Sola_ Tia and _Sola_ Amber will ensure your safety and comfort on the voyage, Your Highnesses."

"One last thing, Lucy," Bella stops her, "Tyler … did he make it out of the castle?"

For the first time, Bella sees Lucy smile, albeit timidly, but it's present, "Yes, _Essa."_

"I'll pray for the safety of you both," Bella says softly.

"As I will for yours," Lucy bids before giving a curt bow, and then departing.

Moments later, Tia leads them to the far end of the ship where several cushions have been placed. Edward relinquishes Seth to Charlotte's hold so that he can settle himself, and then gathers him back into his arms once again when it's Charlotte's turn to sit. Bella is about to take a seat, but Edward's penetrating gaze halts her movements. Since they aren't in any immediate danger at present, she takes the opportunity to put some distance between them.

It takes the remainder of Bella's strength to hold in her tears until she's reached the upper deck. She doesn't care that the crew is bustling around her, or that she is clearly visible to any prying eyes. She simply needs some time away from Edward's accusatory stares, and Charlotte's uncharacteristic silence toward her. The worst part is that she can't even blame them. She would feel equally betrayed if she were in their place.

Despite knowing this, her heart still aches from the loss, and this pain overflows in the form of tears. Lua, who had been her constant shadow through this ordeal, comfortingly nestles into Bella's neck as her owner cries into her palms. She'd thought the cacophony of the crowd would distract anyone from her display, but she's not as unnoticeable as she'd thought.

"It is indeed a tragic day, but you mustn't lose hope, _Essa,_ " Amber sounds from beside her.

Bella hastily wipes her cheeks as she replies, "I haven't lost hope. Merely a bit of my heart."

"Ah, the most painful of ailments," she notes, "Though I don't believe the Prince will stay mad at you for long."

"How…" Bella begins.

"It was no secret to the court that the Crown Prince fancied you," Amber rolls her eyes.

"It is not only he who causes me pain but myself," Bella admits, "I killed two people tonight."

Amber nods as she procures a handkerchief from her pocket. She then opens her hand to allow a thin layer of ice to form and melt and uses the leftover droplets to wet the rag. Tenderly, she wipes Bella's cheek and chin of the dried blood on her face. Whether it is Seth or Demetri's blood, she doesn't know.

" _Cora e os'ato no po're di dis'one_ ,"Amber murmurs as she finishes cleaning Bella's face. She's able to make out some of the _lunella's_ words, but it's been a while since she's heard anyone speak Forxian. " _Per'or si'nale ove pri frech'a e'be co'pire."_

"I didn't know you were Forxian," Bella admits, "What did you say?"

"I come from a long line of _lunellas_ ," Amber informs her, "We didn't originate from Forxx, hence my lack of wings, but I did grow up there. And during my training, I always asked why we would let the Guardian endanger themselves by going into battle if we wanted them to be safe. It made no sense to me that the very people I was pledging my life to would be put in the line of fire."

"I imagine it must have been difficult to grasp as a child," Bella sympathizes.

"Very difficult," Amber hums, "And then my mother would tell me, "'A queen doesn't wear a crown so that she can deploy the masses in her favor, she wears it so that her offenders know where to shoot the first arrow.'"

Bella's eyes water as she pictures Queen Heidi huddled in the midst of the pandemonium, refusing to leave her husband and her people. She knew Aro or Sulpicia would never perish with those fighting to protect them, as would many monarchies that believed their subjects to be beneath them.

"I learned that while it is strategic to hide away your leaders in hopes that they will remain unscathed, a true leader is one that will do anything for their people and _succeed_ ," Amber continues, "And success doesn't always mean that no blood was shed –including their own."

"Thank you, Amber," Bella breathes, wiping the last of her tears from her cheeks. Amber embraces her briefly, just as the ship begins to cast off.

"Anytime, _Essa_ ," she bows her head slightly, " _Un'i Is'ia Forxia."_

" _Ett'io_ ," Bella nods in kind.

She allows herself to rest at the edge of the boat, leaning against the wooden railing. As the ship picks up speed, she closes her eyes and allows the wind to push away the violence of the night.

There had been no hesitation when it came to ending Demetri and Mistress Pope's lives. All that had occurred to her was that if she didn't, she would lose the ones she loved. And yet, why did she have to battle with the lust of draining the guard impersonators? Why could she feel a hunger she'd never experienced before become satiated as her insidious _darkness_ crept through Mistress Pope's veins?

Is she becoming like her father?

Immediately, she reels at this thought. No, Bella would never be like her father. There was once a time she'd thought she was incapable of love, but now she knows this isn't the case. She has seen firsthand that her father is the epitome of a soulless being, unable to empathize or uphold morality. He is the one that is unable to feel anything other than lust for power. Therefore, though they might share the same ability in all its facets, one key factor separates them:

Bella will never become like Aro because she knows how to love.

* * *

 _ **Terminology**_

 _ **Suto!**_ _–Now! [Cullenian command]_

* * *

" _There comes a time when the world gets quiet and the only thing left is your own heart. So you'd better learn the sound of it. Otherwise you'll never understand what it's saying_." ― **Sarah Dessen**

~CH


	21. Swan: Chapter XXI

If it is spring where you are, then Happy Spring! If it isn't, then still enjoy your season ;) Thank you so much for your kind words and for brightening my day with every review/alert you leave! This is going to be short because I have to go out, but it's important for me to say how much I appreciate yall. I also had a nostalgic moment reading through my reviews of LoMPW, and I know I'm going to be doubly sad when this story finishes (don't worry. not yet.). A MASSIVE thanks to **SunflowerFran** who turns these chapters from coal to diamond. Alright, here it is. Read on!

* * *

 **PART III: SWAN**

 **Chapter 21**

Two days pass with Bella avoiding the Cullens.

She uses Tia and Amber to report how they're faring and waits until both are asleep before she heads below deck to check on Seth. He's still unconscious, and every day that he remains in this state, Bella fears that he will never awaken. On the second night, she convinces Amber to steal the injured boy from his place beside Edward, so that Bella can watch over him for the remainder of the journey. It's the only means she has to occupy herself aboard this vessel.

In the early morning of the third day, she paces around the deck with Seth slung across her torso, an arm tucked beneath his back. She uses her other hand to brush back his black hair from his forehead, marveling at the softness of his skin. The chilly night air keeps him cool while the tarp around him keeps him from becoming uncomfortable. She hopes that his health won't decline with the change in temperature. The closer the ship draws to land, the more abrasive the weather becomes, an indication of the snow that drenches the mountains. Though Bella is clothed in the thick cotton from the stable, the cold still manages to seep in. To keep her mind off the cold winds, she begins to sing.

It's the same repertoire of songs she sang to Peter that day in the Volturian dungeon –of friendship and family, and achieving dreams. That moment feels so far away now as she looks out over the sea, where black waters gleam beneath the kiss of the moon's beams, as they lap against the waxed sides of the boat. She can tell they are frigid by the icy droplets of sea spray that serve as substitutes for her tears. She had promised herself to be strong for the journey ahead, and crying would solve nothing.

This doesn't mean she can't indulge in some self-comforts, such as singing. It's been a while since she has sung for her own enjoyment. The songs flow one after the other, cathartically spilling from her lips. Lua perches on one of the ropes suspended from the sails and adds to the songs with a crescendo of chirps. Bella is so involved with her singing that she almost misses the croak of a voice that comes to her ears.

"Seth?" Bella halts her pacing, "Can you hear me?"

Seth murmurs something intelligible, until he finally gets out, "Ouch."

" _Tio buo'ne,"_ Bella tells him, " _Tio buo'ne. No tio me'la fe di uo'vo."_

 _You're safe;_ she tells him … _you're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you again._

"Water?" he asks.

She walks with him to the middle deck where the kitchen is located and serves out a small portion of water. The supply is low, but she knows he hasn't had a proper helping in a few days. He splutters slightly as he tries to swallow, an indication that the process is painful for him. But gradually, he becomes more aware, a light returning to his eyes that she hadn't been sure she'd again get to witness.

"Seth?" she tries again.

"Miss Bella?" he guesses, "You look odd."

Bella pauses for a moment, expecting more words to come out of his mouth as they usually do. His short sentences are a testament to his weakened state, and she's surprised he'd been able to distinguish her voice.

"Not to insult you," he continues, "Just different. Pretty all the same."

"Always a charmer," Bella chuckles gently as she helps him take another sip, "What is the last thing you remember?"

He greedily swallows more gulps, "I watched the castle fall, and I ran. Someone found me and then … and then …"

He dissolves into tears as memories of his attack resurface. She hates to see him this way, frightened by the violence of the world. She rocks him back and forth, hushing him by repeating over and over again ' _tio buo'ne'._ He grips her hand as she comforts him, until his hold gradually lessens, and he falls asleep.

"You shouldn't have upset him," Edward's voice sounds from the doorway.

Bella has to prevent herself from jumping, lest she jostles Seth, "What are you doing down here?"

"He was missing," he nods his chin to the sleeping boy, "I came to check on him."

"He's safe with me," Bella assures.

"Is he?"

Bella stands from the table with Seth carefully cradled in her hold but is firm in the way she approaches Edward. She meets his gaze, blackened eyes imploring his green ones. She realizes this is the first time they've had to speak without interruption since their time on the beach.

"Edward," she starts, though she's not sure she still has the privilege of referring to him so intimately.

"Outside of matters concerning our journey, you will not speak to me. And once our voyage concludes, I don't wish to ever speak to you again."

Edward stops her, the stony expression on his face emphasizing his seriousness. "It's the least you can do."

Bella nods in understanding, but cannot stop her eyes from welling. Gone is the anger that he'd unleashed on her on their first day of travel. In its place is cold indifference. He no longer cares about anything related to her unless it pertains to his own safety. She won't challenge him, but she has one last thing to say to him before she follows through with her vow of silence.

"This will be the last thing I say to you," Bella promises, "I'm sorry. For all the lies I told you, for making you believe an image of me that was untrue, and for destroying our friendship, I am truly sorry. But for getting to know you and your beautiful family, for discovering what a true home feels like, and for protecting you from the evil that is my father, I will never apologize. And if I were ever asked to do it all again, I would do so without hesitation."

So that she won't be on the receiving ends of another one of his barbs, she quickly exits the kitchen. She doesn't truly want to sleep, but she can't handle the bout of emotions coursing through her. A pile of tarps provides a place for her to recline, and with Seth cradled in her arms, she falls into slumber. Her dreams are tumultuous. They shift from reenactments of the castle's destruction to her days of being confined to a cage. Finally, she's plagued with the nightmare that had struck her the evening of Charlotte's first, night terror. However, a few adjustments have been made. Edward is no longer standing in the window, but Alec replaces him, the intricate insignia design on his back. She calls out to him, desperately wanting to garner his attention, but her voice cannot be heard over the crashing of the waves. She's finally torn from her dream when a wave sends her sinking beneath the waters. When she wakes, gasping for air, she has to take a moment to collect herself. Afterward, she seeks out Tia to relinquish Seth to her care.

"You look as if you've seen a ghost," Tia comments.

"Just an unsatisfactory nap," Bella sighs.

"I set up a bucket for washing and a basket of winter clothing for you in the lavatory below," she offers, "I can take care of Seth. Have a moment to yourself."

"Thank you, Tia," Bella touches her shoulder fondly, "I won't be long."

In the cramped restroom of the middle deck, Bella catches sight of herself in the mirror. Her appearance is ghastly. Her hair is windswept into an amorphous mass, and her dress has numerous rips. There are several smudges of dirt and blood across her body, and a thick coating of sweat covers her. The red fabric of her dress peels away from the grime of her skin, as she disrobes and reveals herself to the looking glass.

Finally, she feels her back for the rash that had been present merely days ago. It is no longer there, but this doesn't surprise her. She hadn't felt its nagging itch for the past few days and had assumed the inflammation had calmed. It's only when she turns around that shock courses through her. Wing retracted, she studies her reflection.

Something isn't right.

What had once been an insignia concentrated along the stretch of her spine is now an intricate inking branching outward across her back. Her insignia has extended so far across her skin that it now meets the sun on her left shoulder. It's an elaborate design of stars and fire, half suns, and crescent moons. She doesn't know what this means for her and wishes she could ask Alice about her sudden changes.

It hits her that she does have a point of contact to Alice through Seth, but she'll need to wait until he is in better shape. For now, she'll clean herself and make sure not to bring harm to her newly expanded insignia. It would be just her luck if she were to slice her back unknowingly.

She uses half of the bucket of water to work through the mess of her hair and then uses the remaining amount to cleanse her body. Afterward, she tugs on a pair of tights followed by pants with a fur inner lining. Her top is made of multilayered cotton and is paired with a black, wool cape. She leaves her silver tresses in a thick braid to lie against the hood, and slips her feet into a pair of slightly oversized boots. She would never complain about the ill fit of her clothing –this is the most comfortable she's been in the passing days.

When resurfacing from her restroom, she notices the hustle of the crew, and the nearness of land. The mountains are no longer shapeless smudges in the distance but looming masses only minutes away. As she stares at the approaching shore, Seth sidles up to her. She's glad to see him standing, but she knows he's not in any condition to do any strenuous traveling. He's dressed in an oversized coat, and boots that also seem bigger than his size. Thankfully, his pants have been cut and tied to fit his meager frame, and he doesn't appear to be cold. Still, Bella wraps an arm around his shoulder to pull him to her side. She brushes a comforting hand through his hair and over his cheek, brushing away at the tear that lies there.

"Miss Bella?" Seth speaks.

"You may call me Bella," she permits him.

"Bella," he corrects, "I can't contact home."

"Is it not working for you?" she checks.

He shakes his head solemnly.

"It's okay, _a'ra_ ," she comforts, "You are very weak. Once you regain your energy, you can try again."

He nods into the crook of her arm, "I miss my family."

"I will bring you home to them," she tells him, "I promise."

~SWAN~

"Stay with us as we find our way into Forxx _,_ " Tia begs. The load of crewmen and _lunellas_ pass, disembarking the ship and heading to the convoy of carriages waiting for them. Meanwhile, Edward and Charlotte prepare their horses for the last leg to Lunaria. "The weather is too harsh along the mountains."

"Edward is adamant to go to Lunaria," Bella shakes her head, "We'll be okay. I believe we'll be traveling along the perimeters so that we can avoid any _Iris._ You needn't worry about us."

"I will be going to Was Inchus before going to Forxx," Tia informs, "When will you join?"

"Until they have more protection, I must go wherever the heirs go," Bella sighs, "But I promised to bring Seth home, so we will meet again."

"I'm holding you to your word," Tia says, "Now turn around so that I can free your wings."

As Tia is cutting slits into her shirt and cape, Amber comes to join the conversation.

"Stay safe, _Essa,_ " Amber bids, "Though you are protecting the Cullen heirs, remember that you are also a Princess."

"Of _two_ nations," Tia adds, "We cannot lose you."

Bella draws them into a hug, wrapping her arms around her fellow warriors. She wishes the best for them, pressing a kiss to each of their cheeks before allowing them to head off on their own. Free of the ship, Lua lopes to her side in cat form, vying for Bella's attention. She presses kisses to her cat's forehead, silently thanking her for her companionship. The journey ahead will be trying, and right now, Seth and Lua are the only persons who don't seem to have ill feelings toward her.

"I wasn't sure whether you were still on the ship," Charlotte comments pointedly as Bella draws near to her.

"Yes, I believe that would be hard to tell if you were sleeping for most of the voyage," Bella answers back easily. She has to slap a hand to her mouth as she realizes the snippiness of her reply. It seems now that she isn't in an official subordinate position to Charlotte she's lost the reign on her tongue.

"The horses are ready," Edward speaks. "Come along, Charlotte and Seth."

"Whom will I be riding with, Your Highness?" Seth asks.

"We'll be getting to know each other quite well over this journey," Edward says, "You may call Charlotte and me by our first names."

Bella can't help but smirk at the giddy smile on Seth's face, "You'll be riding with me, _a'ra,_ " Bella tells him while ruffling his hair.

They mount their horses the group quickly begins their passage along the mountain. As the horses gallop alongside the sloping land, Bella keeps her wings tucked in, and Seth close to her chest. The terrains quickly become inclined, causing the horses to slow to a trot, and this moderate pace continues until sundown, with limited breaks. Seth drifts off periodically, not having enough strength to remain aware for the stretch of travel. Bella isn't too concerned; it's far better that he's unconscious for most of ride. Charlotte is noticeably agitated from sitting for so long on a horse, and gives a loaded sigh every handful of minutes.

They allow the horses to rest for approximately an hour before continuing again until the darkness prevents them from pressing on. Edward spots a cave in which to set up shelter for the night and unloads a few small blocks of wood he'd taken from the ship to begin a fire. He simply holds his hand in the center of the tinder and ignites his skin to create the heat source. The fire is small, but provides a semblance of heat in the frigid cave.

Once the horses are comfortable, Bella readjusts Seth to snuggle into Lua's side. Noticing that the fur cat would be an extra source of comfort, Charlotte lies along Lua's back, face turned into her coat. Sufficiently heated, Bella removes her black cape and drapes it across the two sleeping youths. Afterward, she leans against the cave wall, head bowed to drawn knees and wings encircling her.

Through her feathers, she peeks at Edward. He's reclined, his head leaning against one of the small rucksacks, his brownish hair dipping across his forehead. His lids undulate as he fights sleep, steadfastly training his gaze on Charlotte and Seth. She can't imagine what thoughts must be coursing through his mind. His parents are missing, his kingdom under siege, and he's unable to trust most around him. Yet, in a sense, Bella can understand his loss. She's had so much experience with it that she's sure, if he would just let her, she could provide him with comfort. Unfortunately, he refuses all contact with her. She hasn't tried to speak with him since their encounter on the ship, and he hasn't attempted either. The indefiniteness of their separation burns her, but she doesn't fight it. She broke his trust, and she needs to work on earning it back. If it is even possible.

The weather picks up in the midnight. The mouth of the cave is sprinkled with snowflakes, and the winds intermittently blast through the covering. Edward has to relight the fire twice and add the remaining blocks of wood on the last attempt. Bella sacrifices her coat from the stable to the shivering youths, as does Edward. She can feel the cold set into her skin, but uses her wings to create a barrier between herself and the elements, and brusquely rubs her hands against her arms. She imagines feeling heated isn't an issue for Edward, who can cover his skin with fire on demand. In this instance, she regrets relinquishing his gift. Despite her coldness, she manages to fall asleep.

Stiff winged, Bella opens herself up to her surroundings the following morning. It's early enough that the others are still sleeping, so she spends some time preening her feathers. Lua joins in, maneuvering through Bella's feathers to pluck out tiny gnats and flies. The sight of Lua feasting on insects causes Bella to shudder, but it also reminds her that it's been a while since they've had a good meal. The rations on the ship were understandably small, and they'd only been able to secure a few rolls of bread and two canteens of water for their journey.

While she's able to ignore her grumbling stomach, Bella is unable to suppress the need to relieve herself. Quietly, she creeps from the cave into the blanket of snow covering the ground. She walks a few feet away, not wanting to stray too far, but also refusing to be caught by anyone in her party with her tights around her ankles. The experience can only be described as unpleasant. Not only does she need to disrobe partially, but also the cold air hitting her most private areas is an uncomfortable sensation. She tries to focus on the biting air against the rest of her skin, instead of her flesh below. By the time she returns to the cave, she's thoroughly numbed all over.

"Where were you?" Edward barks as soon as she reenters, "We're ready to leave."

"I'm here," Bella chatters, not bothering to defend herself to him. "We can head out."

Charlotte moves to her, holding out Bella's two jackets, "You shouldn't have."

"You were cold," Bella answers simply.

It takes another stretch of time to get them all fully situated on their horses. Seth is in more pain than previously, though he tries to keep a brave face. With every major jostle of the horse, he winces, lips pursed and eyes watering. Bella tries her best to shield his body from the brunt of the impact, but there's only so much she can steady him atop the moving animal. To try to distract him from the discomfort, she sings softly.

Hours pass at a steady pace. They take another break an hour away from the city limits to relieve themselves and stretch their legs. The terrain is no longer inclined, and a dim light in the distance signifies the capital. Bella stares at the city, wondering what awaits them at Sir Carlisle's manor. She doesn't trust the man with one ounce of her being, and wouldn't hesitate to end him should he prove traitorous. She's convincing herself to remain civil when the sound of retching catches her attention.

"Seth?" she rushes to the boy who is slumped over on the ground. He clutches his stomach as his body wracks with his heaves.

"I'm not feeling so well," he grumbles before collapsing.

Bella's quick to snake her arm around his body so that he isn't met with the stony ground. Placing a hand on his forehead, she can feel his raging fever. The full winds had masked his temperature, but now that they are stationary, she can feel the intensity of his body heat. She gingerly peels back his bandages to reveal red, streaking marks neighboring his wound, confirming her fears. An infection is ravaging the small boy's system.

"We need to get him to Sir Carlisle's manor," Edward hastens, "He'll have the medication to treat him."

Bella nods, unable to speak. Closing her eyes, she wills her tears away, knowing that she hasn't the time to worry over Seth. The sooner they act, the sooner they can receive medical assistance. They begin the last leg of their journey at an urgent charge, abandoning the extra weight of satchels and pushing their horses forward. Bella clings Seth to her, wrapping her cape around his shoulders to help conserve his heat. Slowing down is out of the question, especially once they arrive at the city limits.

Lunaria is similar to Cullen Isle in many aspects, but everything is on a larger scale. The buildings are taller, the roads are wider, and the residences are teeming with Heidi flowers. Yet, to Bella's great surprise, the street is completely empty, creating an eerie atmosphere. Lights flickering in the sills of windows are the only indication that life is present here. The horses gallop down the cobblestone without interference, guided by Edward. Their hooves are thunderous against the worn surface, the sound amplified due to the absence of activity. The vacated scenery is at odds with what Bella had imagined for the capital. She'd pictured Lunaria as an intensified version of the town back on Cullen Isle. She'd expected bustling persons and numerous shops teeming with bartering vendors; or perhaps an exchange a bit more refined than the bartering she'd witnessed back on the island, but nevertheless the lively interaction of business folk. There would be more diversity in the faces of Lunaria, a greater amount of species and a wider age demographic. Perhaps she'd even see a few wings. All the while, she had opened herself to the possibility that her imaginings could be incorrect, but she hadn't prepared for this … this ghost of a town.

They finally arrive at Sir Carlisle's manor, and another one of Bella's predictions is proven incorrect. Instead of the mansion-like establishment, she'd anticipated, his abode is a modest, two-story home. A black, iron gate stationed by one guard is all that blocks Bella from the man she distrusts, but Seth's condition forces her to push aside her prejudice. She hands Seth to Edward before demounting her horse and approaching the guard, in the event that he poses a threat. Edward and Charlotte remain under their hoods, so as to conceal their identities.

" _Buo sera_ ," Bella greets, "We are here for Sir Carlisle."

"Is he expecting you?" the guard asks gruffly.

"Yes," Bella answers without a beat of hesitation.

"I didn't receive word of any guests-,"

Tired with her journey and the current encounter, Bella quickly lays a hand against the guard's cheek. With a startled grunt, he crumbles to the ground, his consciousness quickly leaving him. She then tugs open the large gate to allow the horses through.

She catches Edward's hard glare as he trails past, and can't suppress her eye roll.

"I didn't kill him," she huffs.

A deep groan from the guard is a testament to this as they continue their way up the pathway. At the door, Bella lifts the heavy silver knocker to deliver three raps. Several minutes pass with no answer, so she attempts once more. Finally, after great suspense, the deep, maple wood door creaks open, revealing a hulking man with inky black hair and a contagious smile. His voice is vibratory as he exclaims,

"Your Majesties. Welcome to my humble abode."

"Your abode?" Bella blurts before she can stop herself, "Aren't you one of Sir Carlisle's servants?"

He guffaws jovially, "It certainly feels like it at times."

"No, Bella," Edward corrects her with discomfort, "This is Emmett Masen. Sir Carlisle's son."

~SWAN~

Bella hunches over in a copper tub, allowing the hot water to stew her muscles. She would recline, but she's taking the time to soak her wings, and they take up the majority of space. Lua sits on the ground in cat form, her thoughts directed at Bella with continuous nuisance. Finally, Bella sighs and says,

"Fine, but you had better not enter this tub while in cat form."

In record timing, Lua shifts into a bird and dips into the water. She uses Bella's lap as her birdbath until her owner scoops her into her cupped palms. Bella brings her bird close to her face and places small kisses on her beak. Lua chirps happily in response.

"You do know that our wings are going to take forever to dry, right?" Bella chuckles.

She receives a titter of affirmation.

"It's okay. We deserve this," Bella hums, "I'm so proud of us, _lua pao av._ Who would have thought that two caged birds could have this much influence?"

It is true, Bella is quite proud of her achievements. There is still the gnawing pain of all that had been lost, but she knows, that thus far, she has succeeded in her mission. She needs this moment to decompress, and after learning that the Masen's were not lacking for tubs, she promptly decided to take a proper bath. Thinking that her feathers had gotten the rinse they needed, she retracts her wings and leans against the tub's back. Within moments, she falls asleep.

Her dream is the same recurring nightmare.

Much like the last one, she's submerged in seawater, carefully pedaling to shore. Alec beckons for her to join him, but despite her tiring efforts to reach the sand, she stays in place in the lapping waves. Her limbs eventually grow weak, until she's sinking in the salt water. Air displaces from her lungs, leaving her chest with an aching with a throb until she finally begins to choke on water. Instead of the cold sea that she had been expecting to fill her lungs, a stream of hot liquid flows into her mouth. It's only as two hands pull at her that Bella wakes, and realizes she has slipped under the water of her bath. Resurfaced, she hacks the bathwater from her lungs, attempting to catch her breath.

"Sh, it's alright, _Essa_ ," Rosalie, Emmett's wife, calms as she pounds Bella on her back.

When Bella had first seen Rosalie Masen, she hadn't been able to contain her shock. A gasp had escaped at the sight of the woman completely colored in gold. From the ends of her hair to the curve of her toes, Rosalie is gold, the whiteness of her eyes being her only other-colored feature. Bella had never seen such a decadent appearance before, and she feels utterly embarrassed by the way she is unable to take her eyes away from the woman whenever she is present in the room. Bella would think her to be a siren of some sort, but she'd already learned that Rosalie is a healer, much like the Ateara twins. She'd been the one to tend to Seth, waddling around the house hurriedly with her bulging, pregnant stomach. Even now, she has to hold a hand beneath her belly as she leans over and soothes Bella. She helps the heavily breathing girl out of the tub and assists her to the room. It's only as Bella is wrapping a towel around herself that a thought occurs to her.

"You are a _lunella,_ " Bella states.

Rosalie simply turns so that she can point out the addition to her moon insignia. The three, almost unnoticeable circles indicate that she is indeed an alliance to the guardians.

"As is Emmett and Carlisle," Rosalie adds.

Bella is unable to hide her initial scowl, and it catches Rosalie's attention.

"This displeases you?" Rosalie asks.

"Sir Carlisle and I are not the greatest of acquaintances," Bella admits.

Rosalie raises a brow, and replies in a way that informs Bella that no slander about the head of this house will be tolerated, "He is an honorable man."

They exchange few words as Bella dresses herself. She borrows one of Rosalie's old nightgowns and is permitted to create holes in the back for her wings. Rosalie seems to find amusement in Bella's struggle to fit her appendages through the holes, as she doesn't offer a hand and giggles as she observes. When the task is finally over, she leads Bella to where Seth is laying in a guest room. His sickly pallor has bettered infinitesimally, but even so, Bella is relieved. She tenderly brushes back the locks stuck to his forehead, studying his boyish features until Rosalie speaks to her.

"You care deeply for him," Rosalie comments as she eases herself into a rocking chair.

"His is just a boy," Bella murmurs, "He worked to provide funds for his family. He's so kind-spirited. This should not have happened to him."

"It should not have," she agrees, "but even so, you didn't have to bring him with you."

"I imagine the only kind of person who would leave a child to die is the same sort that harmed him," Bella surmises.

"It is war," Rosalie answers back, "If it were to mean choosing between the lives of the heirs or his, many would view you as justified in sacrificing him."

"Are you saying that I should have left him?" Bella asks, tempering her anger at even the thought of leaving a defenseless child to die.

"I'm trying to learn who you are as a leader, _Essa_ ," Rosalie shares.

"And what have you learned thus far?" Bella prompts.

"That I am not to underestimate you," she concludes, "This being said, the boy is extremely weak so he cannot endure the same vigorous journey as he did before. He'll need at least another week before he can again travel. If he is without proper facilities, he will succumb to his infection."

"But if he rests, will he heal?" Bella asks.

Rosalie nods, "I have no reason to believe otherwise."

"Then we will stay until he heals," Bella settles, "Until Sir Carlisle returns."

"Has Prince Edward not informed you?" Rosalie cocks her head in confusion, "Sir Carlisle is not returning. We are to meet him in Forxx."

For all the vindication that Bella should feel, she's only filled with frustration and anger. Their journey would have been considerably progressed had they not detoured to Lunaria, and followed Edward's stubborn word. However, it still stands that Seth might not have survived the journey, and this thought helps to temper her anger. Still, her response is rather curt,

"Edward and I are not on speaking terms."

"Lover's quarrel?" Rosalie guesses.

"We're not … the two of us have never," Bella splutters.

"Regardless of whether you've lain together, I can see the looks you two exchange," Rosalie waves her hand in dismissal of Bella's defense, "You do not react that passionately to someone you've no inclination toward."

"It's of no consequence," Bella insists, "Anything that might have transpired between us is for naught, so there's no use in discussing it. I'd rather know why Sir Carlisle has gone to Forxx."

"He has family there that he wishes to coordinate with," Rosalie informs her, "After the attack, he predicted that the Cullens would seek his sanctuary, so he left Emmett and me to receive them. He and Mistress Masen left only a few days ago."

"Mistress Masen?" Bella asks dumbly. She supposes she shouldn't find it surprising for Sir Carlisle to be in a relationship given Emmett's existence, but Bella has trouble ascribing any personal aspects to a man as frigid as him.

"The heart of this house," Rosalie hums contentedly. Bella can tell by the softness of her voice that she is drifting to sleep, but she has a final question.

"Don't you worry for them? For all of us for that matter …" Bella asks, "The journey to Forxx is four days' time through unrefined paths. Anything could happen in this time."

"Both Sir Carlisle and Emmett are gifted with combat –they are rather sturdy protectors," Rosalie yawns, "Even so, we will never truly be safe, _Essa_. Not even here in Lunaria … not until this war is over."

Her soft snores indicate that she's entered her slumber, leaving Bella to sink into her distressed thoughts. She had known that their traveling wouldn't be safe –getting to Lunaria had been a dangerous venture as well. But for some reason, the unpredictable paths leading to Forxx have her heart beating that much quicker in her chest.

There are no assurances that they will all reach her destination, no matter Emmett's prowess or her guardian capabilities. All she can promise as she looks to the tranquil faces of the persons around her is that she will fight as hard as she can to protect them.

They will get to Forxx.

Even if it kills her.

* * *

 _ **Terminology**_

 _ **Tio buo'ne**_ _–You are safe [Forxian]_

 _ **No tio me'la fe di uo'vo**_ _. -I won't let anyone hurt you again [Forxian]_

 _ **A'ra**_ _–dear/honey/term of endearment [Forxian]_

* * *

"To have faith is to trust yourself to the water. When you swim you don't grab hold of the water, because if you do you will sink and drown. Instead you relax, and float." ~Alan Watts


	22. Swan: Chapter XXII

A/N: This will be really short, but there are some things I must say. 1) You all are wonderful and I cherish every single one of your reviews and reactions. 2) I would be lost without **SunflowerFran** correcting the crap that mistakenly makes its way in here. 3) Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. and 4) It was a shit week y'all, so cheers to a brighter next week!

Enjoy (:

* * *

 **PART III: SWAN**

 **Chapter 22**

Bella hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep at Seth's bedside until a clatter in the midst of the night alerted her. Sitting up from her bowed position, she clears the fogginess of sleep from her mind. Lua, curled by her feet, catches the next creak of the door only a second before her heightened senses detect it.

It could merely be one of the other inhabitants of the house, so Bella quietly slips from Seth's quarters and creeps down into the foyer. She nearly clears the entrance to be empty when suddenly a weight drops from above, flattening her to the ground.

Before she's able to move, the weight disappears, and it's only as Bella catches sight of her attacker adhering to the ceiling that she understands how she'd been taken off guard.

"If you are a looter, I _highly_ suggest you leave," Bella growls.

"Your threats are empty if you can't even reach me," the intruder taunts, leaping to the floor at the far end of the room as if to prove a point.

Bella is almost able to sweep him off his feet using a coat rack (apparently, a preferred weapon of hers), but he quickly relocates to the ceiling, chuckling at his clear evasion of her. She tries again to get a mental grasp on him while also wondering why the other residents of the house haven't taken notice of the ruckus. After a third cycle of attempting to pin the attacker, she realizes something –he always returns to the ground, suggesting that his adhesion isn't sustainable. Using this observation, she's able to predict his next moment he lands on the ground once more, she unsheathes her dagger and sends it straight through the space between them. It whistles through the air before lodging in the center of his chest.

When the front door rattles behind her, she unbeds her weapon from the attacker's sternum, only to return it to her hand and face the entryway. She's seconds away from reintroducing the knife to human flesh when Emmett bursts through the door, sword in hand and blade glistening with blood.

"Get everyone to the kitchen now!" he orders.

Without hesitation, she flies up the staircase to where the others lay sleeping. It doesn't take more than a few knocks to rouse Charlotte and Edward, and Rosalie is already awake with a bow and arrow in her hand by the time Bella steps through Seth's door.

"It's me!" Bella declares when Rosalie draws back her arrow. "Gather anything you need, and I'll lead you and Seth to the kitchen."

"You can't," Rosalie shakes her head.

"I'm perfectly capable of getting you both there safely-," Bella starts.

"No, _Essa,_ you don't understand," Rosalie stops her, "I was serious in saying that Seth cannot travel as yet. Maybe in four days' time he'll fare slightly better, but certainly not tonight. He will not survive."

"I will not leave him," Bella refuses.

"We cannot stay here," Rosalie says, her voice laden with the painful implication.

Bella's thoughts race as she realizes the predicament at hand. She's caught between two positions. One as a guardian and one as a friend who promised to bring a little boy home to his family. She'll never forgive herself should either the Cullens or Seth lose their lives, but this is a very real possibility should she choose one over the other. She could not ask the Cullens and Masens to stay knowing that they could be killed, and she could not leave this house knowing Seth would be left to another cruel attack. Her heart is torn in two directions, and she feels as if she has no control over the movement of either half.

Unless …

"Where are the keys for this room?" Bella asks hurriedly.

Rosalie squints her eyes in confusion, but nonetheless, procures the keys from inside a pot on the chest of drawers. The weight of the metal in her hand makes her decision seem that more real, even though she can't quite believe her own plan.

"Let's go," Bella ushers Rosalie out of the door, taking a protective stance in front of her.

"I know it is painful, but you had no choice but to leave-," Rosalie begins as Bella turns toward the door.

As she locks it, she interrupts Rosalie, "I am not leaving him."

"But we can't-,"

Bella stops her once more, "No, Rosalie. _I_ am not leaving him."

Realization dawns on Rosalie, as a grim expression crosses her face. Bella doesn't give her a chance to verbalize her objections before leading them down the stairs. The golden beauty keeps her bow trained, while Bella wields her dagger, and they remain unwavering in their stance until they meet Emmett, Charlotte, and Edward in the kitchen.

"Where is Seth?" Charlotte asks, her voice still thick with sleep.

"He will not survive the journey, Princess," Rosalie answers gravely.

"Surely, we are not planning to leave him," she protests.

"You are our primary concern, Your Highness," Emmett answers, "and there's no way we can stay here. The _Iris_ has arrived in Lunaria, and once they know of your presence here, you will be ambushed. It is truly despicable, but this is war. Our only hope is that once they realize he is merely a boy, they will spare him."

"That is not our only hope," Bella speaks, "and Seth will not remain here alone. I am staying with him."

"Are you out of your mind?" Edward suddenly speaks, an anger present in his tone that Bella had not expected.

"They will not spare Seth; he was not exempt from his earlier attack and will not be saved from this one," Bella argues, "I can't leave him here."

"Bella, please," Charlotte begs, her voice cracking as tears infiltrate her vision, "We can't lose both of you. We … I-I need you."

"And I need you to be safe," Bella reaches out, forgoing any restrictions she'd held on herself to make skin contact with Charlotte. She brushes one of the girl's black curls from her face, and lays a hand to her cheek, "I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."

"But Emmett can fight," Charlotte begins, "He can protect Seth and himself, and he'll be okay-,"

"Which is exactly why he should be with you," Bella explains, "and he has a wife and child who need him. Please understand that I am doing this for you."

"There has to be another way," Edward murmurs, seemingly to himself. He runs his hand through his hair, only to tug at his strands in the center of his head. "No –I can't… No. You're not staying here."

"She's right, Your Highness," Emmett finally comments, "If we wish to save the boy, he cannot remain here alone, and Rosalie and I are the best escorts to take you to Forxx. This is the only option."

"We cannot leave her," Edward growls.

"We don't have the luxury of debating this," Rosalie speaks, "It is only a matter of time before the next wave of intruders come. _Essa_ , behind the cabinets, there is a tunnel that travels for a mile southwest. It opens up to a port where you can take one of the Masen carriages, and head to Forxx. All the salves I used for Seth are on the dresser, and Emmett will leave you with funds for your journey. If you are truly under siege, at the three-day mark, you can carry Seth with you. I can't assure you he'll make it, but his chances will be better."

"Thank you, Rosalie," Bella nods.

"It is you we should be thanking," she corrects as she places a kiss to Bella's cheek.

"For saving the heirs, and for saving my family, I thank you," Emmett briefly bows his head to her, "Until we meet again, Princess."

"Until then, Emmett," Bella takes his hand to squeeze.

The moment he leaves to the tunnel, Charlotte barrels into Bella's arms. Bella can feel her wracking sobs, and she can hardly believe that this is the same girl that only months ago couldn't determine whether she liked her. She holds onto the young Princess tightly, absorbing her love until she knows she can't delay any longer. Rosalie, sensing the same, comes over to remove Charlotte gently from Bella's embrace. Charlotte is so overwhelmed by her crying that she's unable to form a proper goodbye, and she reluctantly follows Rosalie into the tunnel after sparing Bella one last glance.

She's left alone with Edward, his expression noticeably pained. She hadn't expected him to react this way, given his recent disdain for her. Bella knew that she could never let go of her feelings for him, but surely he had discarded any affection he held for her. His current distressed state must be caused by some other doubt, and since Bella can't stand to see him this way, she breaks another rule by speaking to him.

"Emmett will take good care of you and Charlotte," Bella tells him softly, "You needn't worry about that."

Edward begins, his voice choked, "Don't do this, Bella."

 _Bella_.

She hadn't heard him say her name without venom for quite some time. She stores the sound in her memory, just in case she never hears it again. The thought has her throat clenching and her eyes welling, so much so, that she turns away from him. She doesn't want him to see how much this affects her.

A bang against the front door startles them both and prompts Edward to draw his sword. He takes a step forward, almost as if to move in front of Bella, but she moves in front of him to block his path. Her eyes dart frantically between the door and his face, trying to memorize as much as she can while also staying alert. The next bang is the final warning.

Their time is up.

"Go!" she cries, pushing him toward the tunnel.

"I can't leave you," he fights against her hold, "I can't … I don't want to leave you!"

Her heart shatters with every step she forces him to take toward the escape route. She's no longer only pushing with her arms –she's using her mind as well. They struggle until Emmett meets her at the entrance, his grim nod communicating that he knows what he has to do. He wraps his arms around Edward's torso and begins to drag him back.

"Let go of me! Let go!" Edward writhes, "Bella, _please_. I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it when I said I never wanted to speak to you again, I was just so angry. Don't do this! Please, _Bella_!"

She uses one had to stifle her sobs as Emmett drags him into the underpass, and her other to close and lock the hatch behind them.

She knows he can't hear her, but she still whispers the words she wishes she could have said,

"I love you, Edward."

~SWAN~

To Bella's glee, the sound that had interrupted her farewell with Edward had only been an overzealous scavenger. She quickly renders him unconscious on the front step before walking the perimeter of the house to fortify every entrance. After she feels that the windows and doors have been sufficiently blocked, she begins gathering supplies. Bread, dried meats, cheese, water, wastebaskets, bandages, candles … She circuits multiple times through the house and stops at Seth's room to unload her provisions. Lastly, she rifles through Sir Carlisle's room to find weapons.

Despite her disdain for the man, she admittedly feels guilty digging through his belongings. She feels doubly ashamed as she fingers through his wife's drawers, touching her delicate nightgowns and dresses. As Bella is parting through the clothing, her fingers feel a type of silk she is quite familiar with. Unable to help her curiosity, she withdraws the slip of fabric made from the silk of the Forxian silkworms.

Somehow, Bella manages to smile as she recalls her first time wearing something of the same design. Her time with Alice, Jasper, and Peter feels like a distant memory, but her heart warms with the thought that she might again see them.

If she can stay alive.

Newly determined, she finishes her search. She's managed to uncover a sword and an archery kit, but as she is not well-versed with the latter weapon, she hides it once more. She snags a few books from Sir Carlisle's shelf, before heading to Seth's room, and once inside, she barricades the door with furniture. No one would be entering unless she wished for them to.

The next few days pass with Bella in an almost trancelike state. She entered another mindset, one she had only accessed during her time in the cage when living consisted of nothing greater than mere functioning.

Day one –she sits at Seth's bedside. She does little else but read and tend to his bandages, making sure to clean his wound thoroughly and wipe down the sweat from his skin. She speaks to both him and Lua in hushed whispers, needing to expel her feelings as a form of catharsis. She hears the rattle of the door downstairs, but no one enters.

Day two –she practices her combat to stretch her muscles. Her crouched position at the bedside has left her terribly sore and lethargic. She alternates between practicing her strikes and steadying her telekinesis. As long as she stays active, her mind won't travel to a certain, green-eyed man and his last words to her.

Day three –two sunchildren attempt to overtake the house. They blast through the boarded windows with iron fists and settle themselves in the hearth room with some of Sir Carlisle's fine liquor. For the rest of night, Bella listens as they brag of their ambushing of moonchildren communities, pillaging through the towns. She waits until they are in a drunken stupor to remove her barricade from the door, and quietly head downstairs.

Day four –she remains in the hearth room, surrounded by the corpses of the defeated trespassers. She only leaves twice; once to check on Seth and another time to rinse a glass so that she can pour herself some of the amber liquor.

Day five –she returns to Seth's room. She scrubs the blood from her face and hands and changes into Mistress Masen's silken dress.

Day six –Seth still hasn't awoken. She cries.

Day seven.

Day eight.

On the ninth day, the rustling of the bed covers wakes Bella. Wearily, she rises to see Seth attempting to sit up. With a gentle hand, she restrains him, ensuring that he remains lying down.

"Bella?" he croaks, "Where are we?"

"We are at Sir Carlisle's home," she answers softly.

"Already?" his face scrunches in confusion, "I thought we had a few more hours … I don't remember getting here."

"You've been asleep for quite some time, _a'ra,_ " she tells him, "You were quite sick, but I think you're finally getting better."

"I'm feeling a lot better than before," he nods, "But my stomach still hurts."

"Let me get some pain ointment for you then," Bella says, already heading over to where the salves sit. As she applies the cream, she informs Seth that the Cullens and Masens had to leave in order to keep the heirs safe. If he is distressed at the thought of their leaving him behind, he doesn't betray it. He merely holds tighter to Bella's hand, as if he's worried she might disappear as well.

That night, she helps him to clean up and into a sitting position. A crash below sounds as Seth is nibbling on his slice of bread. Bella doesn't go down, hoping that the intruder is merely a looter looking for easy stealing. When the door creaks open and shut another time, she knows they have left.

"Seth," Bella catches his attention, "Tomorrow we will be leaving here. Is that okay with you?"

"Where are we going?" he asks. "I don't want to leave if those bad people keep looking for us. Why can't we just stay here in this room?"

Bella rubs the back of his hand comfortingly, "It isn't safe here either. There is only so long we can hide. We need to go back to Forxx."

Seth's eyes immediately widen with excitement, "We're going home?"

Bella nods, "Just as I promised."

She's sure that if he hadn't been in pain, the small boy would have leaped into her arms. His enthusiasm is enough to momentarily quell the fear she has about the upcoming journey. Bella had downplayed the extent of their vulnerability when speaking to him, but in truth, there is no guarantee they will make it to Forxx. The steady increase in intruders had alerted her to the strong presence of opportunists and radicals, and she knows that once they are outside the confines of these four walls, there's nothing to stop a mass of them from overtaking. She'd done exceptionally well with protecting Seth thus far –the mounting bodies in the hearth room are a testament to this. However, should a group challenge Bella, there is only so much she can fight.

"I need you to rest," she hushes him and gently helps him to recline.

"Bella?" Seth murmurs sleepily, "I-I'm scared."

"Of going to sleep or of leaving tomorrow?" she questions.

"Both," he admits.

" _No t'io l'asco,"_ she promises as she presses a kiss to his forehead, " _I won't leave you."_

~SWAN~

When another attacker rattles the bedroom door, Bella knows that their time at the Masen manor has come to an end. The exchange with the intruder is short, but Bella draws it out when she witnesses their power. The woman, a moonchild in her later years, is able to emit blasts of light from the centers of her palms. Despite this formidable ability, she's poorly versed in combat. It takes Bella only moments to leave her unconscious with an absorbing touch.

The next few hours are spent collecting necessities for the upcoming journey. The prospect of having a carriage spurs Bella to pack heavily, gathering anything that could serve to help them. Once she finishes, she rouses a grumpy Seth to get him fitted in warm clothing. After strapping Seth to her front, a sack to her back, and a satchel around Lua's midsection, they make their way to the tunnel.

Though her vision has been heightened as of late, she regrets not lighting a second lantern to traverse the dark underpass. The voyage is grueling; the ceiling is low enough for her to have to bend her neck, the ground uneven enough to risk tripping, and the stench abrasive enough to induce gagging. Unfortunately, it is the only trustable way to reach the carriages, and Bella would face this a thousand times over if it meant she could make it to Forxx alive.

A distance that might have taken twenty-five minutes at most ends up taking nearly fifty given the difficulties Bella faces. The unrefined passage serves as a hindrance, but towing a child along with a teeming rucksack certainly doesn't help her pace. By the time she reaches the end where a hatch in the ceiling lays, she's a sweating mess. She snaps back the lock, and then slowly inches open the hatch. She's about to open it more when the door is suddenly flung open. She recognizes the face on the other end immediately.

" _You._ " The guard who had been in front of the Masen manor growls.

"My apologies," Bella grimaces sheepishly, offering a hand for his assistance, "It truly wasn't personal."

"If I touch your hand will I end up unconscious for hoursonce more?" he spits.

"You have my word that you will not be harmed," Bella promises.

With a displeased grunt, he removes Bella's satchel from her back, as well as the lantern. She relieves Lua of her bag, and carefully works her way out of the hole. Once standing, she peeks down to ensure Seth is still sleeping against her chest –thankfully, he is.

"You've been left with two of our best," the guard informs as he leads Bella to two horses, "The carriage is rather comfortable too, outfitted with cushioned seats so the boy can recline. Here is a map with a suggested route based off the information I've received over the past few days. Avoid the areas marked with Xs, and do not stop to rest in the areas marked with squares. There is a spare sword under the bench of the driver's seat, and I've supplied you with a few more rations of bread and water, along with oil and matches for your lanterns."

"Thank you," Bella says with sincerity, laying a hand against his armored shoulder, "Truly. You didn't need to help me after the way I left you."

"Well, I suppose you didn't kill me," he grumbles, "You mustn't linger. Be on your way."

She nods and removes Seth from his harness on her torso, and gets him situated in the carriage. After he's securely tucked away, she ushers Lua inside to keep his company. It's only as she sits on the bench, and clenches the leather leads in her hands that she realizes she's overlooked an important detail:

She hasn't the faintest idea of how to drive a carriage.

"Please tell me this is a jest," the guard laughs in incredulity, "This didn't factor into _anyone's_ plan?"

Bella's cheeks burn red, "We didn't exactly have the time to formulate. Perhaps you can give me a few guidelines?"

"You cannot drive a carriage based on guidelines," the guard continues laughing, "This is perfect. You're going to overturn it and kill both yourself and the horses."

"Your brand of optimism is truly refreshing," Bella growls, "If I cannot steer this myself, then you will come with me."

"I will not drop my station simply because you ask it of me," he rolls his eyes; "I am not under your hire."

"But you are under my rule," Bella corrects, reaching into the pocket of her skirt to procure her signet ring. For more than the first time, she is thankful that Aro had been so flippant with the item.

The guard sobers immediately, clearing his voice as he rights himself. He bows to one knee and hangs his head low.

"Forgive me, _Cora,_ I should have known," he apologizes.

"You are Forxian?" she guesses from his choice of words, "And why do you call me _Cora_? I am royalty, but certainly not a queen by any stretch."

"Yes, _Cora,_ I am a native Forxian –a member of one of the founding families of L'Apush," he informs her, "And though you have not been crowned officially, in technicality you are next in the bloodline of the Forxian throne."

Bella swallows thickly, the thought having never really occurred to her. "Yes, well, um, then Sir …"

"Jacob," he answers, " _Luna_ Jacob."

"Right, Sir Jacob," she continues, "As your queen, I bid you to leave your post and escort me to Forxx."

"It would be my pleasure, _Cora,_ " he responds.

"If we are to be traveling together, you mustn't uphold formalities the entire time," Bella insists.

"As you wish," he nods and immediately begins gathering his things.

Having someone follow her orders so easily feels rather odd to Bella. She is used to following orders or working alongside another. Nevertheless, if his considering her to be a queen is what convinces him to assist her, she won't correct him. She needs Jacob to escort her and Seth safely to Forxx. Jacob gathers his belongings in record time and hops onto the front bench. Bella is about to join him, but he waves her to the back.

"It is better for you not to be seen, _Cora_ ," he informs her, "At least until we're passed city limits. Sleep for now, and when it is safe, you may exit."

Trusting him and his superior knowledge, she climbs into the body of the carriage. It's rather spacious, allowing for her to curl up on the velvet cushions. She draws her coats around her more tightly to maintain her warmth, and then closes her eyes. She falls asleep within seconds.

When she wakes, the sun is high in the sky and the carriage still. Her heart races momentarily as she notices Seth isn't with her, but his laugh from outside calms her. She's warmed by the sight she witnesses upon exiting; Jacob and the younger boy sit by a fire, playing with what looks to be wooden stick figures. Though she knows he must still be in pain, he doesn't seem to be paying much attention to it at the moment. He's more interested in the face Jacob is drawing on the figure with a quill pen.

"Bella!" Seth cheers happily, "Look what Jake made!"

"Is that a soldier?" Bella asks, matching his enthusiasm, "It looks almost as brave as you."

"When I grow up I want to be a knight just like Jake," Seth says.

"Is that so?" she ruffles his hair as she takes a seat by Jacob, "You're a knight now, _Jake_?"

"I told you I'm not a knight, child," Jacob grumbles. She's sure that if it weren't for his dark skin that she would see his blush. "And quit calling me that."

Seth laughs, completely unfazed, "You're so funny, Jake."

The tug at the corner of his mouth tells Bella that Jacob isn't as unaffected by Seth's charm as he appears to be. She learns that she's been sleeping for nearly seven hours and that this is the second stop their caravan has made. Though Jacob assures her that no one should be trekking through the forest at this time, she still catches the way his eyes flicker back and forth. The rest of the break is tense but needed. Jacob is able to sleep, and Bella is able to tend to Seth's wounds. He's much more talkative now that his health is improving, and more than once Bella has to warn him to calm down. After about two hours of talking and playing with the figures, Seth becomes bored once more. To hold his interest, she lets him move all the feathers on her wings to stand on end. It's only as she feels a sharp pinch that she realizes Seth has been coloring in her feathers with the ink pen.

"Seth!" she breathes in sharply, bringing her wing around to see the damage. Several feathers all over have been turned a deep blue. She knows she should be upset, but the way Seth laughs deviously at her surprise dissolves her annoyance. It shouldn't come as a surprise to her that a nine-year-old would be so mischievous.

"What is all this raucous?" Jacob grumbles as he wakes. "How long have I been asleep? for?"

"Perhaps three hours," Bella estimates. She can't be too sure given that there are no clocks nearby, "Do you need more rest?"

"No, it is better we cover more ground," Jacob urges, "What an interesting design you have, _Cora,_ I've never seen a Forxian with half dotted wings."

"If you aren't the most infuriating man-," she begins in a huff.

"Are you truly angry?" Seth asks, his voice quieting to a timid level.

"No, I am not," Bella assures him, "Jacob and I were just jesting with one another. Come along, little one, we need to get you home."

For the next leg of the journey, Bella is seated beside Jacob at the front of the carriage. They remain silent; Jacob is focused on the path ahead, and Bella is surveying the immediate area for any danger. Gradually, the day begins to end. The already cold air gives way to frosty winds, and the sun's absence creates a resonating chill. A shudder runs through Bella as she uses her arms to create fricative heat. Passing her tongue over her cracked lips serves to provide some moisture, but the rest of her face is red and chapped. The extent of her coldness becomes apparent once her teeth begin to chatter.

"Come closer to me," Jacob grunts.

"I beg your pardon?" Bella asks, affronted.

"I'm not acting against your virtue," he rolls his eyes, "I emit heat, especially in colder conditions. It will keep you warm."

"Is that your ability?" she questions skeptically.

"Merely an effect of it," he tells her, "I'm a wolf."

Bella's eyes widen in surprise, "Truly?"

He nods, "Now will you draw near? I will not have a queen freeze on my watch."

Bella releases a sigh, "You mustn't call me that any longer. I'm not truly a queen."

"You are a Swann," Jacob disagrees, "You have the founding family's blood in your veins, and your predecessors are deceased."

"But Forxx is self-governing," Bella points out, "They do not need a monarch any longer."

"Have you seen the state of Forxx, _Cora?_ " Jacob asks, noticeably impassioned, "The people are happy, do not misconstrue my words, but they are impoverished. The representatives banded together as an emergency resolution, not out of want. We've virtually no commerce connections, no national protection, and Volturia insists on discarding its bodies in our _Pylae_. The representatives have done wonders to provide for us, but to our neighboring nations, they're not taken seriously. We need a head that serves our interest –one that will sit at the table of kings and demand we be respected as an autonomous nation."

Breathless, Jacob concludes speaking. Bella can see the genuineness in his face; he has a face of a man who has watched the struggles he's spoken about and feels powerless to make the change. Pain, one of a different kind, fills her at the thought of Forxx. She'd been enchanted by the country charm and warm people she'd encountered when stopping there, but hadn't thought of how being stripped of a ruler would leave them lastingly unstable. Yet, she can't help but ask,

"Why not appoint another ruler? Why insist on a Swann?"

"You are the founding family," Jacob answers, "Your ancestors led us to the lands and fought for our independence. They have always ruled with fairness and love. It's a throne no one has felt worthy enough to fill. Many have tried, but the people have refused."

"If my mother were still alive, would she still have been considered Queen?" Bella poses another question. For once, she seems to be receiving answers.

"You were most likely too young to understand, but after your King Charles had passed, your mother acted as Queen Regent."

"Queen Regent?" Bella becomes confused, "But that implies that …"

"Now you understand, _Cora_ ," Jacob looks to her with a raised brow, "Your mother was only acting as queen until you turned twenty-one. It is officially documented that Forxx is rightfully yours. It is no surprise that King Aro killed you when he did."

"So he could claim the land before I became of age," Bella guesses.

"No, to avoid war with Forxx," Jacob corrects, "Killing a member of the royal family is a sure way to declare war. In the early starts of our nations, the kings used to slaughter the youngest of the opposing king's family to both send his opponent into emotional agony and to declare war. If he killed you before you were rightfully confirmed the Queen of Forxx, he wouldn't be unnecessarily declaring war on that nation. This is just as well because he was busy declaring war on Cullenia."

Bella opens her mouth to speak, but words are lost to her. Had she been destined to die from the beginning, without Sulpicia's interference, or had her father intended to keep her locked in her cage until the end of her days? Why had her mother never told her of her right to Forxx? Although, Bella doubts if knowing that would have made a difference to her. During her time of imprisonment, she'd given up any hopes of escaping. Whether she was dead or imprisoned, Forxx would have remained without a monarch.

And now, Bella finally learns the reason for targeting Charlotte. Following a cruel historical practice, Aro had meant to murder her for a declaration of war. Though he'd failed, he'd certainly succeeded in breaking the Cullen family and igniting unrest. Yet, so far, Aro has only worked destruction through his pawns and has yet to deploy his own Volturian troops. She shudders as she thinks of the mayhem that will be unleashed if his soldiers are out massacring in the streets with the _Iris_.

"Do you see now?" Jacob asks, "Do you understand why we need you?"

Bella shakes her head, voice thick as she answers, "Even if I wanted to, I've no idea how to rule a nation. I'm barely handling being a Guardian."

"You already have a love for those around you," Jacob motions to the carriage where Seth lies, "And you're fiercely protective. That's certainly a start."

"How can you have such faith in me?" she asks him.

"Let me ask you something," Jacob says, "Where were you all these years after your mother passed? You were never seen again. Everyone believed you dead along with your mother, even though an announcement had never been made."

"Imprisoned," Bella answers, wincing as she hears the words aloud, "Aro kept me locked in a cage."

"I imagined as such," Jacob nodded, "You want to know why I have faith in you? Because somehow, after twelve years of captivity, you have remained pure-hearted."

"I am Aro's daughter. The same darkness that resides in him lies in me-," she begins to fight.

"You're here, _Cora_ , supporting the side that promotes good," Jacob stops her, "Stop trying to deny it and accept, that against all odds, you are _here._ "

"Thank you, Jacob," Bella says softly after a few beats of silent, "For your steadfast faith in me. I can only hope I meet your expectations."

"You will," he assures firmly, not a trace of doubt in his voice.

"For Forxx, you will."

* * *

 _ **Terminology**_

 _ **No t'io l'asco**_ _–I won't leave you [Forxian]_

 _ **Cora**_ _–Queen [Forxian]_

* * *

"… And here am I, budding  
among the ruins  
with only sorrow to bite on,  
as if weeping were a seed and I  
the earth's only furrow."

– **Pablo Neruda, "Lightless Suburb"**

~CH


	23. Swan: Chapter XXIII

A/N: My apologies if there are a shit ton of typos in this author's note, but I'm supposed to be studying so I'm quickly writing it. I was too excited to post this chapter to wait, and for once I'm actually posting on time (ish. I know it's late). I'm only able to get these chapters out because of the fabulous help from **SunflowerFran,** who seriously has to sift through some of the crap I write and make it read-worthy. And as for you, lovely readers, you constantly blow me away with your interest and reactions to the story. I'm so honored to be taking this journey with you, and I can't wait to see what you think about this one! Thanks to all that wished me a better week -it was sooo much better, and I really appreciated your kind thoughts. Lastly, there is a large chance (99%) that I won't be posting next weekend. I have my final exams and will also be traveling. But that also means I'll be done with school in a week's time and can devote myself to this story (and possibly a new one once this is finished?). Okay, okay, I'll let you read. Bon voyage mes chers amis!

* * *

 **PART III: SWAN**

 **Chapter 23**

The next three days pass uneventfully, much to Bella's glee. They stop at several towns along the way to stock up on supplies and take care of the horses. The _Iris_ presence dwindles the further they travel away from Cullenia, but every now and then, she sees a supporter bearing their coat of arms. The symbol depicts the sun overtaking taking the moon, its triangular rays piercing through the body of the crescent. It doesn't escape Bella's notice that the colors are in red, black, and gold –the national colors of Volturia.

On the fourth day, they face their first bout of misfortune. The carriage wheel cracks due to its constant exposure to uneven terrain, and their convoy has no choice but to stop in the nearest town. By the grimace on Jacob's face, she can tell this stop won't be as pleasant as the last few even though the town itself doesn't appear threatening. The only notable aspect is that the stalls and homes are of a rather small scale, and the overall atmosphere has a lethargic feel. The air is thick with the smoke from burning fires and carries with it the smell of charred meat. Many inhabitants stare as they roll through –the carriage appearing greatly out of place in the shantytown.

"Where are we?" Bella whispers, intending to avoid drawing attention to herself. However, it is so quiet in the streets that she's positive others have heard her.

"Aryzonae," He answers just as quietly, "I would not have stopped here, but we have no choice."

"Can the carriage not make it?" Bella asks even though she knows the answer. His rigid posture is beginning to spark anxiety in her.

"We have just under half a day's worth of travel," Jacob reminds her, "We can't even make it another mile. It is best if I take care of matters alone."

"Surely they won't harm us?" Bella questions, "What reason do they have?"

"It is not the inhabitants I'm worried about," Jacob tells her, "Look at the way they're working nonstop, interacting with no one. The town is quiet, and the roads are practically empty. No town in Forxx is naturally like this, which means one thing."

"The _Iris_ are here," Bella, breathes.

Jacob nods solemnly, "They might not attempt anything, but we must be on high alert. You will follow my lead."

Bella doesn't argue, knowing that Jacob is the most knowledgeable in matters such as these. She keeps her head down, and hood drawn, and hopes that no one will take an interest in their arrival. Meanwhile, her heart beats wildly in her chest. By the time they roll up to the mechanic's stall, she can practically hear her pulse aloud.

" _Co'a vu._ " A burly man spits as Jacob demounts the bench and approaches him. His bulking muscles seem permanently tensed, and his mouth is fixed in a scowl. _What do you want_? He asks Jacob. The words are in such a slurred, broken form of Forxian that Bella almost doesn't catch them.

"My wife and I were traveling with my son when our wheel cracked," Jacob motions to the broken carriage, "How long will it take to fix?"

"How much money do you have?" the mechanic grunts.

"30," Jacob answers.

" _T'io pert'a mete,_ " _You've lost your mind_ , the mechanic cackles, "No less than 100."

Bella swallows thickly. They have more money than Jacob offered, but certainly not as much as the mechanic countered. Even a middle ground wouldn't be affordable.

"I'm not some Cullenian foreigner passing through," Jacob tells him, "I am not paying one hundred for a wheel you've stripped off another carriage that will most likely break within a day's time."

The mechanic fixes Jacob with a stare that has Bella squirming in her seat. Bile turns in her stomach as she prepares to have to step in and assist Jacob with battling the massive man. She's moments away from grabbing her dagger when the mechanic surprises her.

"Forty. No less." He grumbles.

Jacob slips the satchel of coins out of his sack with a smile, "Deal."

"There's a tavern around the corner where you can wait in the meantime," the mechanic informs him, "But keep your wife and child close."

"They're here, aren't they?" Bella speaks, unable to hold her tongue.

The mechanic looks to her, his scowl still present, but eyes squinted in speculation. She nearly breaks the stare due to her intimidation, but somehow manages to hold on. If she hadn't, she might have missed his almost imperceptible nod. Suddenly, she doesn't blame him for his gruff demeanor. She supposes she would be equally as cold to new arrivals if a radical group invaded her home. She takes two more coins out of her purse and reaches for the mechanic's hand. He flinches as she makes contact, but allows her to open his palm all the same. His gaze on hers softens minutely as she transfers the money into his callous hold.

"Stay safe," she bids him, " _Un'i Is'ia Forxia."_

" _Ett'io,_ my lady," he dips his head briefly in respect and then leaves to the back of his workshop.

Jacob has a look of disbelief on his face as he ushers Bella and Seth from the carriage. Lua creeps out as well, instantly changing into her bird form so that she can fly away for a brief break.

Bella can't explain why she'd felt the need to reach out to the mechanic in such a way, but she couldn't ignore it. Something about his pain called out to her, and she felt a duty to show that she cared. She desperately wants to help his situation, but knows for now that she needs to return to Alice.

She wonders what the state of the Forxian capital is. Had the _Iris_ been so bold as to infiltrate there as well? If she allows her thoughts to darken, she knows there's a high possibility the radicals could have overtaken there as well, and that the Cullens, Masens, and even the Whitlocks could have been killed. It's been nearly two weeks since Edward and Charlotte had left, and despite Emmett's power and Edward's fighting prowess, there is no assurance that they survived the journey. She can only hope that the beginning of their travel was as uneventful as hers, and that they were able to bypass this town altogether.

It's the only thing she has to hold on to. Otherwise, she has to come to terms with the crippling reality that her family, and the man she loves, exists no longer. Bella presses a hand to her chest to quell the pain of the thought. She's been purposely avoiding thoughts of Edward and their last interaction merely as a means of survival, but truthfully, his final words haunt her. Had he really meant what he said about regretting his coldness? She knows he hasn't forgiven her entirely –she would be naïve to think so. But if there is any possibility that he could still want her, she needs to fight for it. She needs to see him again, even if it is just to tell him that she loves him.

She _loves_ him. She hadn't thought herself able of feeling such a deep emotion, but the gaping hole in her chest says otherwise. She doesn't know how or when it happened, but Bella fell in love with Edward. She loves the way his eyes twinkle with mischief, and the playful quirk of his mouth. She loves his awkward consciousness around strangers that contrasts with his confident presence as Crown Prince. She adores his gentle yet respectful appraisal of her, and the way he makes her feel safe. And lastly, she yearns for the feel of his lips on hers again, so that she can show him just how feverishly she wants him.

However, she will never know this if they do not survive their encounter with the _Iris._ By now, Bella has quite a bit of faith in her fighting abilities, but the sheer number of _Iris_ members they come upon as they enter the bar has her wary. The radicals, men and women of all sizes and form, turn toward Jacob, Bella, and Seth as they step into the small tavern. Jacob keeps a guiding hand on Bella's back as he ushers her through, and Bella keeps Seth firmly under her arm. She had warned him not to speak until she gave him permission, but she wonders if the warning was even necessary. The look of fear on the little boy's face is enough to tell her that he has no intention of saying a word.

"What have we got here?" The barman smiles malevolently, "Vacationing?"

"Carriage broke," Jacob answers shortly, "What's the house ale?"

"Only _o'vrasi_ here, boy," he slams down two mugs of the dark liquor, "three each."

Jacob digs a few coins from his pocket and lays them on the table, "And a water?"

"For your babe here?" The man motions to Seth, "Give him a cup of _o'vrasi._ I began drinking at his age."

"Water will be fine," Jacob ignores him.

"You southerners," he shakes his head, "Think you're better than the rest of us."

Despite his comment, he gets the water for Seth and points to a table at the back. The three huddle in the far corner of the room, avoiding the gazes of the other patrons. Bella tries to keep her eyes fixed on the woman performing while also being aware of any possible skirmishes. The performer's loud crooning serves to both distract and unsettle Bella. Her song is slow and languid, sensual to the point of being scandalous. She strokes her hands along her body temptingly, which draws the whistles of a few men and women in the room. Not entirely sure whether this is appropriate for Seth's young eyes, she turns his chair toward her.

"How are you feeling?" she asks him.

"Okay," he murmurs, "Do we have to stay here long? I thought we were close to home."

"We are very close, child," Jacob says, "Just bear with us a little longer. The carriage should be ready in only a few more minutes."

"I can feel it, you know," Seth murmurs, "My communication isn't working, but the link to my family … I can feel it. It's getting stronger."

"You're getting back to your full health," Bella hums, "That's wonderful."

"I wish I could hear them," Seth complains.

"It will come back in time," Jacob assures him.

They change the conversation to lighter matters to try and lift the frown from Seth's face. Understandably, it's hard to come up with a topic that lacks seriousness in a time such as this, but Jacob masters it. He asks Seth about the things he'd like to do when he grows up, and answers questions about what it's like to be a 'knight.' Bella doesn't have the heart to correct Seth, so she merely giggles every time Jacob answers with a grimace. An hour passes as they sit there in the packed tavern. The sheer amount of people has the room sweltering, despite the frigid weather outside. Needing to cool off, Bella slips her jacket down revealing her tunic. It has capped sleeves and a dipping neckline but isn't immodest in the slightest. The true issue is that top of her sun insignia peeks out on her left shoulder, and Bella doesn't realize her mistake until a voice sounds from behind her.

"Sister!" a man bellows, "I believe you're confused about your origins!"

His table laughs around him, goading him further. Bella immediately slips her coat back on and keeps her eyes fixed forward.

"Come sit with us," he urges, "Let me show you what a _real_ man is like!"

"Ignore him," Jacob warns lowly, "Do not turn around."

"I did not intend to," Bella growls at the same level.

"Now, now, don't be rude," the harasser clucks, "I just want to welcome family."

"She thinks she's too good for you," the barman calls.

"Is that so?" the heckler continues, "I don't take kindly to being looked down upon."

Bella clenches her fist, her earlier fear quickly becoming replaced with anger. She couldn't believe the nerve of this man to harass someone so forwardly, especially in front of their supposed spouse and child. The only reason she remains sitting is that she knows she's outnumbered, and it wouldn't be wise to instigate a fight with a room of about fifteen _Iris._

"See?" the barman barks, "She won't even spare you the time of day."

From behind her, Bella hears a chair scraping backward. She watches as Jacob's eyes darken, and he reaches for his sword. She finds herself crossing her leg over the other so that she can discreetly reach for her own weapon. It becomes clear that avoiding a confrontation is now out of the question.

"I don't take kindly to being ignored either," the man growls, his footsteps nearing.

Jacob stands and moves in front of their table, blocking the man's path toward Bella and Seth.

 _Lua_ , Bella calls in her mind, _I need you to come back._

The response is almost instantaneous. Her blackbird swoops through the opposing window, and lands in the middle of their table. With her near, Bella feels the slightest bit more assured.

"Seth," Bella whispers as she begins to stand. "Get under the table with Lua, and when I tell you to, run to where we left our carriage. Do you understand me?"

He nods timidly and begins to move from his seat. The moment he's safely crouched between Lua's feline form and the wall, Bella exchanges a look with Jacob.

It's time.

In quick succession, Bella uses several of her light beams to fire at the barman and the three tables hosting the _Iris._ The targets are blown off their feet with a force not even Bella had anticipated.

"Run, Seth!" Bella yells.

As fast as his legs can take him, Seth scurries through the small tavern, dodging the _Iris,_ who begin to stand once more. Lua has to swipe through one of the men at the door before Seth safely exits. Her cat follows immediately after to ensure that no one else makes an attempt after him.

Meanwhile, several of the _Iris_ have returned to their feet and are advancing. Bella's initial strike had rendered four of the fifteen fully unconscious, including the barman and heckler. Now it is up to her and Jacob to escape from the rest of them.

It's absolute chaos.

Bodies sling around the room as Bella fires blasts of light and Jacob duels with his sword. The _Iris_ are formidable fighters, not taking long to recuperate from any strike. The moment Bella finishes telekinetically aiming her dagger at one, another advances at her with skin-grown spikes. Yet, as they're fighting, they slowly inch toward the door.

"On three!" Jacob yells to Bella, right as she's placing a forceful kick to the chest of an _Iris._

"One," Bella shouts, slicing across her attacker's chest.

"Two," Jacob returns, landing a punch to the jaw of his assailant.

"Three!" Bella finishes.

They both reel back from their attackers and push through the tavern door, breaking into a sprint the moment they meet the outside. Bella wastes no time in springing her wings free, linking her arms beneath Jacob's and hauling him into the air. It isn't a gentle flight by any means –Jacob is a full-grown man, and much heavier than Edward had been. She strains to keep a hold of him while traveling at a speed to leave the _Iris_ stumbling behind them. It takes but a minute to reach the mechanic's shop.

"Jake! Bella!" Seth calls out to them the moment she lands.

"Hurry," the mechanic urges as he brings them inside the shop, "Your carriage is far from finished, and your horses exhausted. I only have one to give to you in its place."

"We'll take it," Jacob rushes, unfazed.

"The horse can't take all three of us," Bella cries.

"You and Seth ride," Jacob instructs, "I'll be right beside you in wolf form."

"No, I'll fly, and you ride," Bella argues.

" _Where are they?"_ one of the attackers sounds from a short distance away.  
 _"Empty every stall!"_

"There is an _Iris_ base at the boundary of Aryzonae," the mechanic shakes his head, "The moment they see you they will shoot you down."

"Then we will ride," Bella agrees, "Thank you, for everything you've done."

"Be safe," the mechanic returns her words from earlier.

"Get on the horse, Bella," Jacob orders, already pushing her toward the dressed animal. She hops on and bends down to pull Seth up with her.

"Ride and don't stop unless I tell you to," he tells her, "And if they catch me, do not stop."

"No-," Bella starts.

" _Écare,_ woman, for once in your life let someone fight for you!" he nearly bellows, "Now go!"

A firm nudge to the side of the horse sends them tearing out of the back of the stall and onto a dirt path. Bella misses seeing Jacob transform but is still in awe at the sight of him in wolf form. He's large and russet in color, only about a foot shorter than the horse she's riding. He matches the sprint of the horse easily, even able to surpass it using limited strides. They push through the thick forest, narrowly crossing through the trees and leaping over fallen logs. To her right, is Jacob, powerfully tearing through the brush, while Lua is to her left, traveling just as vigorously. Seth clings to her, his back facing the whirring land in front of them. She almost misses the sound of his voice over the whipping of the wind.

"Someone's coming!" he yells.

Bella turns her head briefly to see an _Iris_ traveling at an unnatural speed, merely feet away. She reaches a hand behind her and blindly begins firing bolts of light. Unable to get a proper view of him, she misses, allowing him to catch up to Jacob's flank.

"Jacob!" Bella screams.

He turns around just in time, almost too quickly for Bella's eyes to follow. All she catches is the way he spins and lunges at the attacker, his massive form sending them both careening to the ground. She doesn't stop her horse to see how he fares, knowing that it wouldn't be in their best interest to linger.

It's only about a minute before he rejoins them, pushing his limbs so that he can catch up with the horse. Relief washes over Bella as she realizes he's unharmed, but she knows the worst is not behind them. They have yet to pass the boundary of Aryzonae.

As they draw nearer, Bella shifts Seth around so that he can face the front of the horse. She wraps the reigns in his shaking hands, and then covers them with her own. She doesn't know if he knows how to steer a horse, but thankfully, this one seems to do most of the steering. It's for the better, because once they reach the town border she spots four _Iris_ waiting.

"Don't let go, and don't stop," Bella tells Seth, "Ride all the way to the capital if you need to."

"You told me you wouldn't leave me," Seth begins to cry, "Promise me you won't die. Please, Bella. _Promise_ _me_."

"I promise you," she presses a kiss to the back of his head, "Now hold on tight."

When they are only a couple of meters away from the _Iris,_ Bella expands her wings, and demounts the horse. She then fights against the dragging current to surge forward and attack the _Iris_ blocking their path. She knocks the woman out of the way, clearing the lane for Seth.

"You stupid girl!" the woman screeches, the length of her hair elongating as if her strands were snakes.

The locks wrap around Bella's neck, strangling and pulling until Bella is gasping for air. Although she's loath to give up her ability, Bella discards her light-emitting gift and then drains the girl beneath her. The moment she becomes limp, Bella moves away from her.

One down.

She's not entirely sure it will work, but Bella harnesses her new ability and sends her silver locks to one of the attackers swarming in on Jacob. Only two _Iris_ are left, which bodes well for them. Her silver tresses soar across the distance to wrap around the wrist of the adversary.

Not exactly where she was aiming, but it will do.

She strips him away from Jacob and drags him across the forest floor, using more of her strands to restrain him as he flounders. By the time he's at Bella's feet, almost every inch of him is ensnared in her hair. His screams are muffled as she reaches down to touch his nose, the only bit of flesh visible. Bella grips the tip and siphons his ability.

"I told you to stay on the horse," Jacob barks, striding away from his unconscious opponent.

"I-I …" Bella begins, but she doesn't truly expect any words to come from her mouth because standing before her is a _fully naked_ Jacob.

She knows now is not the time for her be struck dumb at the sight of an unclothed man, but this is her first experience, and she can't stop herself from losing her composure. Politely, she keeps her eyes fixed above his waist, but out of her periphery vision, she can see the beginnings of his manhood. She takes a dry swallow as she flushes deep red, and then forces her eyes to his face.

"We need to catch up with Seth and Lua," Jacob grits.

"Do not act cross with me," Bella huffs, "You're the one standing in –in the nude!"

"It's quite difficult to hold onto clothing when you're a wolf with _no opposable thumbs_ ," Jacob defends, "I'm going to transform, and you will climb onto my back. We'll reach them in less time that way."

"I can't –I won't," Bella splutters, "You're uncovered!"

"Are you done?" he asks through clenched teeth.

Mustering all the dignity she can, Bella nods and waits for him to transform. Once he's in wolf form, she timidly travels to his side before strategizing how to mount. She settles on gripping his fur to hoist herself up and doesn't feel the slightest bit apologetic when he whines from the pain.

Despite her embarrassment, Jacob is right. A three-minute sprint brings them within seeing distance of Seth. Jacob advances, bringing them even closer until Bella prepares herself to make the transfer. Seth is clearly elated at the sight of them. His cheeks are dusted in tears of distress, but his mouth is wide and smiling. Bella grins in return, happy that she could keep her promise to him. She's just about to grab for the reins when the glint of metal in the setting sun catches her eyes.

The next events occur so quickly, and yet, time feels like it slows down. She uses her wings to surge forward and place herself in front of Seth just before the three arrows pierce through the air. She hears them before she feels them. They whistle through the atmosphere right before piercing through bone and flesh, all three entering simultaneously. One to the wing, one to the lower chest, and one to her side. She's propelled to the ground, her body intersecting the route of the horse. In an attempt to avoid her, the animal jumps, only narrowly missing Bella. Her ribs catch the back hooves, snapping with a sickening crack.

This is when time slows drastically.

Bella's eyes are fixed on the evening sky, drinking in the oranges and reds blotted across the medium. They bleed together, the lifeblood of the atmosphere setting in her irises. The air is blood, but the sun is fire; it burns sultrily in its final moments of spectacle. It reminds her of the seductive glow of Edward's fire.

 _Edward._

She supposes she won't see him at after all. What a pitiful end to her life –moments away from her destination and she couldn't even deflect the arrows. She'd tried; the arrow in her wing is a testament to this. But they'd moved so quickly that she hardly had time to react. Now she is paying the price, as her breaths quickly turn labored, and her clothes become sopped with her blood.

 _Is this fate?_ She thinks. Was she meant to die like this? She tries to think of the things she's accomplished and whether it means her time as a Guardian has come to its end. It doesn't feel like a dénouement. There are so many things she had wanted to resolve and now it seems she won't have the chance. Although, her time on this earth hasn't been entirely fruitless. She'd done more in her final, six months of living than she had in her first twenty years. She'd saved the Cullenian heirs, Seth, and had even cultivated deep relationships. She'd loved more than she'd ever thought possible, and been loved in return. Maybe that is all that was meant for her. Perhaps now she can rest. The idea of sleeping warms her, causing her lips to tug into a contented smile. Yes. She'll sleep. Just for a moment.

"Damn it, _damn it,_ " Jacob curses as he slides to Bella's side. "Come on, _Cora,_ don't give up. Fight for just a little longer!"

"Bella!" Seth cries, "Bella, you promised me. You promised me!"

 _Why is Seth crying?_ Bella thinks. The thought feels distant to her as if it's not truly within the confines of her mind. Nevertheless, she doesn't like the distress she hears in Jacob and Seth's voices. All she's ever wanted is for those around her to be happy. It seems she can't sleep just yet.

"Jacob," Bella murmurs, throat extremely dry, "Seth. Don't cry."

"Open your eyes, Bella," Seth urges, "If you close them then you won't wake up again."

It seems to take all the energy within her, but somehow, she manages to peel back one eye at a time. Seth is crouched by her right, one of her hands clenched in his tiny ones. Oddly enough, she can't feel the sensation. Lua sits at her feet, head bowed to the ground as she mourns for her owner. Bella can't establish a mental link with her, but her lowly position tells Bella that the animal is distressed. Finally, she looks to where Jacob is kneeling, clad in foreign clothing. The sight makes her giggle. The sound comes out more as two shallow breaths.

"Jacob," she gasps, "You're clothed."

"If you're able to make jokes, then you had better live, do you hear me?" Jacob barks as he tears through a satchel.

"But I'm really tired," Bella responds with a deep sigh, "And my heart hurts."

"You have to take out the arrows, Jake," Seth implores, "She's hurting."

"She'll bleed out," Jacob answers through gritted teeth, digging through a second satchel.

"No, no, Seth. It's not the arrows. My heart hurts," Bella mumbles rather nonsensically, until tears spring to her eyes. She begins to cry not only because of the pain that stabs through her body but for all the people she won't get to see again.

Seth grips her hand more tightly, enough that she can finally feel it. "Jake, please, do something!"

"Got it!" Jacob yells, holding up what seems to be a rope, "Bring the horse to me."

The moment Seth leaves, Bella slowly moves her gaze to Jacob, "It's okay. We both know I'm going to die."

"Hold your tongue," Jacob spits through clenched teeth, "Now this is going to hurt, and for that I am greatly sorry."

"What-,"

Agonizing pain tears through Bella as Jacob snaps off the tail of the arrow burrowed in her chest. Her scream echoes through the forest, unsettling the wildlife in the immediate area. She doesn't even have the time to regain her breath before Jacob is reaching for the arrow in her side.

"No, please," Bella cries, "Leave me here. I've fulfilled my duty! Let me die."

Jacob doesn't listen. Regret washes over his features as he grips the second arrow and snaps it in the same manner as the first. Bella's world dims slightly, the edges of her vision blackening due to the extent of her pain. By the time he finishes, she's a sobbing mess.

"I'm sorry, _Cora_ , I'm _so_ sorry," Jacob comforts, his voice cracking with emotion. With a tenderness she'd never seen from him, he brushes back the silver locks from her forehead with a bloodied palm. "Seth!"

"I don't want to look," Bella hears him whimper from behind her.

"I know, child, it's not a pretty sight. But if we want Bella to live, I need you to help me, okay? These are the kinds of things we knights have to do," Jacob tells him, "Will you be a knight with me to help Bella?"

Bella can't see or hear Seth's reply, but it must have been in the affirmative because seconds later, she sees him taking the rope from Jacob. Another surge of pain passes through her as Jacob cautiously lifts her from the ground. He then drapes her across the back of the horse, her stomach facing down since the arrowheads are still protruding from her back. With Seth's help, he uses the rope to secure her to the animal's torso. She's positioned rather awkwardly, but firmly so that she will not fall off during travel.

"She needs a jacket," Seth tells Jacob, "When you get hurt you feel really cold."

"Great idea," Jacob acknowledges. He jogs a few feet into the brush before returning with what appears to be one of the _Iris_ jackets. He ties it around Bella's hips, the only place it can go without disturbing the weapons embedded in her flesh. "Are you ready to go?"

"How do I get on the horse?" Seth asks.

"No, Seth, you'll be riding with me," Jacob informs him, "But I need you to keep an eye on Bella while we head back, especially if she looks like she might slip."

"I can do that," Seth nods in assurance.

Bella watches the encounter with lulling eyes. She's not truly processing what's going on, but she listens anyway. She's getting more tired by the moment, and she knows that she'll soon fall into a deep sleep. She hopes that Seth and Jacob won't be too upset with her.

"Jacob," Bella calls. It's barely more than a whisper, but his heightened senses pick up on her voice.

"Yes, _Cora,_ " he answers.

"Thank you," she sighs. "For everything."

"Don't thank me just yet, _Cora,_ " he replies, "I'm going to get you home."

~SWAN~

She's back in her nightmare again.

Except, it's not the recurring dream she'd had before the night of the Cullen Castle destruction. Rather, it's the nightmare that was her life before escaping from Volturia.

 _She's in her cage, sitting with her knees curled to her chest. Everything around her is dark, the only light originating from the moon as it filters through the window. A sound in the far corner of the room frightens her._

" _Lua?" Bella calls._

 _Her bird chirps back to her in reply._

 _She breathes a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness, Lua. How did we get back here? Quick, help me find a way out."_

 _Lua chirps again, but this time, there is something peculiar about the sound. It's too high pitched, almost as if she is distressed._

" _Lua?" Bella beckons again._

 _The sizzle of a match being struck sounds before the light reveals Lua. Her bird isn't hopping on the ground as she usually does; instead, she's gripped in the tight hold of an ash-white hand. Bella looks up to see black, beady eyes staring back at her._

" _I don't believe you'll be getting out of here anytime soon. Did you miss me, Isabelle?"_

" _This isn't real," Bella shakes her head as she closes her eyes, "You aren't real."_

" _Oh, I am very real. If I wasn't, could I do this?"_

 _Lua's frantic chirps fill the air as she's squeezed in the hand's unforgiving grip._

" _Stop it!" Bella begs, "She hasn't done anything to you."_

" _I'm not doing this because of her; I'm doing it because of you."_

" _What have I ever done to you?" Bella cries._

" _You hate me. You've always hated me."_

" _Because you're evil," Bella spits. "And I will stop you, even if it's the last thing I do."_

 _Finally, the person steps closer to Bella, allowing her to see them clearly. She gasps as bile churns in her stomach. She'd thought she'd been conversing with Aro, but the person before her is not her wicked father. The pale hands, the black eyes, the silver hair … the person in front of her is_ her _._

 _She smiles devilishly, lifting the match to her lips. The last thing she whispers before extinguishing the light is,_

" _Come and get me."_

Bella wakes with a sob in her throat, choking on her emotion. She shoots up in bed but quickly regrets the motion. Gut-wrenching pain emits from her side and her chest, forcing her to lie back down again with a grunt. She registers a similar pain in her left wing, but it's tolerable compared to her more grave injuries.

By her surroundings, she knows exactly where she is. The wooden interior and the bedpost that she'd been chained to all those months ago inform her that she is back at the Whitlock cabin. She releases a sigh of relief. She can't remember anything of her journey strapped to the back of the horse, and she can honestly say she is grateful for this. It couldn't have been that comfortable if she can still see rope burns on her wrists. Jacob had held true to his promise –he'd brought her home. Furthermore, that means Seth is also safely returned to his family.

They had made it.

She's too elated to remain lying down. Much more carefully, this time, she rises, and brings her legs to the edge of the bed. It requires her gripping the bedpost with both hands, but she manages to stand. Step by painful step, she limps to the cabin door, having to take a break midway. When she finally grasps the doorknob, she doesn't waste time in swinging open the entranceway.

The sight before her brings her immediate warmth. She trails her eyes from the right of the room to the left, taking in the faces of her loved ones. Alice is perched on Jasper's lap, gently brushing back his hair. Peter is standing behind Bree, looking over her shoulder as she whittles an intricate design. Claire is seated between James and Quil, quarreling over some novel that Bella can't see the title of. Rosalie is cradled in Emmett's arms, as he rubs a loving hand over her stomach. Charlotte is sitting in front of the fire, her head rested against Edward's legs. Bella's gaze would have remained on his had she not noticed two other persons in the room. One of them is Sir Carlisle, and she's thankful that she's too tired to conjure up any feelings of annoyance at the sight of him. However, the other person is who completely steals away Bella's attention.

The sob that Bella had quelled just moments ago tears through her lips with double the volume. If she'd thought that being lanced with arrows had been painful, she stands corrected. Suddenly, everything makes sense. Every interaction Bella had held with Carlisle whirls through her mind as she locks eyes with the orange gaze in front of her:

 _Two guards entered the room bearing their swords, one with forest green hair and the other with a blonde mane …_

 _The green haired one restrained Isa while the_ _blonde removed Esme's unconscious body …_

 _The blonde haired guard had left shortly after the Queen's murder …_

 _She is so shocked by his appearance that she is rooted in her place once the music starts. Bella knows him; she just can't place him in her memory …_

" _We have never met before," Carlisle says gruffly …_

Bella reaches for her chest, gasping as she feels to see if the arrow is still embedded there.

It has to be.

Bella has to be dead.

Because if she's not, it means the person in front of her is truly there.

It means …

That Esme Swann is still alive.

* * *

 _ **Terminology**_

 _ **Co'a vu**_ – _What do you want_? _[Forxian]_

 _ **T'io pert'a mete**_ _-You've lost your mind [Forxian]  
_

* * *

 _A/N: I know I'm ten different kinds of wicked for leaving you guys here, but I know most of you guessed this already. Sidenote, this was actually my favorite chapter to write thus far, so I hope you enjoyed it. Until next chapter!  
_

* * *

" _With each passing moment, I'm becoming part of the past. There is no future for me, just the past steadily accumulating."_ _―_ _ **Haruki Murakami**_


	24. Swan: Chapter XXIV

A/N: Guess who's finished with their exams! So I have to say, I took study breaks just so I could pop open my e-mails and see your reviews/encouragement, and they made my finals period so much better [even when I had to check my grades ..]. Thank you all for being so patient with me and the delays with posting -you're all gems!

Secondly, can I just take a moment to get really sappy about **SunFlower Fran**? For those who have not had the pleasure of working with her, I have to say she makes the writing experience 10,000x better. To have someone champion in your corner and clean up your thoughts as accurately and consistently as she does is a real blessing. So yah. She's fucking awesome.

Okay, I'm just going to leave a disclaimer and then let yall read on, but take a peek at my quick author's note at the end of this chapter!

Disclaimer: 99.99% of these characters aren't mine. Lua is my cute little 0.01%.

* * *

 **PART III: SWAN**

 **Chapter 24**

"It's been five days, Bree," Claire whispers, "She won't move, and she won't let anyone near her."

"She just found out her mother was alive after believing she was dead for over a decade," Bree barks back, "Wouldn't you lie in a ball too?"

"I'm not faulting her, I'm just saying we need to do something," Claire argues, "Quill said she's too weak to carry on like this."

"That girl survived a near six-hour ride with an arrow sticking out of her chest," Bree refutes, " _Nothing_ is keeping her down."

"Maybe if I talk to her again," Claire begins. "She could be more … receptive this time."

"I wouldn't-,"

The moment Claire inches the door open, Bella uses the most powerful brand of her telekinesis to slam it shut. The shove is so forceful that she can hear Claire's body thump against the floor on the other side. Bella would feel bad if it weren't for the fact that she currently feels nothing at all.

It's been like this for three days. She lies on her side facing the door, eyes fixed on the doorknob. She only moves them to blink, not needing to look anywhere else. The first two days of her being in the room, she'd been unconscious; the mere shock and emotional stress she'd endured had kept her asleep. On the third day, she awoke with a marked change of emotion. She didn't feel shocked or pained –she was _furious_. Peter was thankfully able to slip out of the room before Bella released her rage in a telekinetic storm. The room around her was completely destroyed, falling victim to her volatile emotions. No one tried to speak to her again that day, but the following day the rotation of attempters began. One by one, Bella evicted them from the room with a shove from her mind.

She's practically wasting away. It's been days since she's last eaten, and because of this, days since she's used a lavatory. Her skin burns from being in constant contact with the mattress, but she can't motivate herself to move. She's also in a considerable amount of physical pain. As she's been refusing treatment from the Ateara twins, she's left to feel the full extent of her injuries. Furthermore, her first fit of anger resulted in aggravating her wounds. All this is of no consequence to her. She's not going to do anything to right the matter, so she accepts the stinging and throbbing of her injuries.

The next person to approach the door isn't even permitted to turn the doorknob. By their light steps, she knows it's either Alice or Charlotte, neither of whom she wants to face. She hasn't the energy to confront Charlotte and Alice ...

Bella has no words for her. She can now fully understand how Edward had felt the moment he learned that everything he'd been told was a lie. It was like looking toward the sky and believing the moon to be white, only to find out that it bleeds red at its core. She can't wrap her mind around it. How could Alice have lied to her face so abhorrently? Not only had she concealed her mother from her, but she'd also allowed Bella to continue thinking that Esme was dead. Who would knowingly keep a mother and child separated that way?

Then again, what mother would abandon her child?

The need to cry rises in Bella's chest, and she's barely able to tame it. Instead, she focuses on another need.

The need to leave.

As quietly as possible, she telekinetically shifts the armoire to block the door. She then musters the strength to slide her feet to the ground, and push herself to stand. If it weren't for her bedpost, she surely would have fallen. Her wounds protest, alerting her to how foolish she's behaving. Ignoring the pain, she staggers over to the open window and peeks outside.

Night has come. The only lights that illuminate the way to the forest are three scattered lanterns. After donning a cloak around her wings, she wedges herself into the window frame and climbs out.

She lands on her knees, her breath immediately leaving her at the intensity of her pain. Lua, seeing that her companion is bowed over in discomfort, begins to squawk loudly.

"No, no," Bella rasps, her first words in days, "Quiet, Lua."

The bird opens her beak to chirp once more, but Bella's glare silences that notion.

The pain of her fall is the worst of her travels. From there on, she limps on unsure legs into the forest. She doesn't make it very far due to her exhaustion; however, it's far enough for her to cry unheard.

She sinks to the ground, returning to her already scraped knees. She can't bend over due to her injuries, so she buries her face in her palms. There, in the black of the forest, Bella cries for her loss.

She mourns the loss of her mother, her childhood, and autonomy over her life. In this moment, she doesn't feel like a Guardian, but a pawn in a larger scheme of fate. Had any choices ever been hers, or is she following a path already cleared for her? Does she have any value or is she merely an agent to be used at someone else's expense? She realizes that up until now, she has been living for everyone but herself. In the cage, she had been living for Aro. In Cullenia, she had been living for the Cullens. Traveling back, she had been living for Seth.

When can she live without the expectation of giving up her life for others?

She beats her hands against the ground, palms meeting the earth beneath her, and gripping onto the dirt as if it will subdue some of her anguish. Slowly, her control over her emotions leaves her, along with an outflow of power that causes the surrounding trees to groan. Stones in an assortment of sizes levitate until they're level with her line of vision, and the mere sight of them causes her to silence. The air grows still. The only sounds she hears are of her labored breaths and the racing pump of her heart. Not a breath later, her eyes roll to the back of her head, and she slumps to the ground.

Bella experiences what can only be explained as an out of body experience. She's back in her recurring nightmare, submerged in the sea, except everything feels uncannily real. Every drop of salt water is apparent to her as they trickle from her forehead to her lips. In the distance, Alec stands at the window, this time, turned to face her. With a pale hand, he beckons her forward.

Instead of swimming toward him, rolls of waves carry her to land. In seconds, she's upon the grainy shore of Volturia Castle, peering up at the room in which she'd been held captive. Gracefully, Alec leaps from the window and lands before her.

"You made it," he says to her.

Bella is thoroughly confused, "You're in my dream?

"It's actually a mental channel," he corrects, "Although it is rather dreamlike …"  
"How did we get here?" Bella asks, "Did you do this?"

He nods, "I've been trying to establish a connection to you in your dreams, but you haven't maintained it. This is the first time it has worked."

"That's why it kept reoccurring?" Bella guesses before questioning, "How did you know?"

"The people here at _Ida Flor_ are very knowledgeable about the Guardian mythologies," Alec answers, "But that's not important right now. I brought you here because I needed to tell you that I'm coming."

"To Forxx?" Bella breathes excitedly, but then remembers the chaotic state of the nation, "You can't travel here alone."

"I won't, I'll have help," he assures her, "But I need you to carry on for me a little longer. I now know that you've been handling the Guardian duty alone, Bella, and I'm so sorry it took me this long to learn. From now on, I'll help you as much as I can. In the meantime, you need to be strong for the both of us."

Bella shakes her hand, "You've missed so much, Alec. I'm not strong at all."

"You're stronger than you know," he insists, "Especially now that you've fully transformed."

"Fully transformed?" Bella questions, "What does that mean?"

"Your back," he motions to her, "Hasn't your insignia changed? Don't you feel a difference in your powers? We're fully Guardians now, Bella."

"Why does everyone have the answers except for me?" Bella nearly screams, "You need to come back, Alec. I can't keep doing this on my own."

"I can't make it back, not as yet," he shakes his head solemnly, "But look around you, Bella, you've never been alone."

She wakes with a gasp, eyes wide and trained on the rising sun. Short pants pass through her lips as she tries to regain control of her breathing. The conversation should have only taken minutes, but it seems that hours had passed with her in the forest. With chilled limbs, she attempts to sit. If she'd known that she'd be having a conversation with Alec in another dimension, she would have just stayed in her bed. She groans as her body radiates with pain.

"Why can you never stay where you're told?" Bella hears the grumble of a familiar voice.

"Because then you'd lose interest in me," she replies with a hoarse chuckle.

Though Jacob is clearly agitated, there is a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Swiftly, he ducks down and scoops Bella into his arms. Their walk back to the Whitlock's cabin is silent. Exhausted from the previous night, Bella allows the rhythm of his steps to lull her into a light sleep. The heat of his skin radiates through his tunic, warming away the chill of the air. She knows they've reached the house by the sound of Alice's exclamation.

"Where was she?" Alice gasps. "Is she harmed?"

"No further than what you've already caused," Jacob grouses.

Bella doesn't open her eyes to see, but she can imagine the expression on Alice's face is not pleasant.

"Thank you, Jacob," Jasper says tersely, "Please take her to her room."

"Are you sure this is the best place for her?" he asks, "If I were kept in a houseful of people who had lied so grievously to me, I would escape to the forest too."

"No one asked for your input," Alice bites, "Put her down."

"She needs to see Rosalie," Jacob sighs, "Her wounds have reopened. Perhaps it would be better for her to stay at my estate and receive treatment."

"I _knew_ you would suggest that," Alice laughs without humor, "I do not trust your intentions with her."

"I truthfully don't care for your opinion of me," Bella can feel Jacob shrug as he says this.

"You insolent-,"

"Mom," Peter stops her, "You've done enough. She doesn't want to be around us, and we can't force her."

"Peter is right," Jasper agrees, "She needs time. Go ahead, Jacob. I'll be around in a few days to see how she's faring."

"Thank you," Bella whispers to Jacob as soon as she's sure they've exited the cabin. "You've done more for me than I can ever repay."

"I don't want compensation," Jacob objects.

"Then why defend me so steadfastly?" she asks.

"Because you're my queen," he answers simply.

And for some reason, this answer is enough for her.

~SWAN~

Many hours later, Bella awakes in a much more comfortable setting than she had earlier. Eyes closed, she basks in the warmth and plushness of her bed, and the knowledge that she is no longer at the Whitlock residence. Futilely, she also tries to reestablish a connection with Alec although she's still thoroughly confused as to the logistics of their mental conversation. Could they activate it at any time? Does one of them have to be sleeping? Did it only last for a limited time? With a sigh, she adds these questions to her long formed list, and finally opens her eyes.

She takes in a sharp breath at the sight of Edward perched less than a foot away from her. He looks at her unabashedly, as if she hadn't just caught him surveying her whilst she slept. Even in the darkness of the room she can detect his perturbed expression. Sluggishly, she brings herself to a sitting position, making sure not to exacerbate her newly stitched wounds. When she finally settles, she holds his gaze, waiting for him to speak.

"Did you lie about your mother too?" Edward asks.

Bella grits her teeth, as she orders, "Get out."

He flinches at her tone, but carries on, "I suppose you didn't."

"This certainly defeats your wish to never speak to me again," Bella notes with bitterness.

"I told you I didn't mean that," Edward rebuts.  
"The heat of the moment can prompt many empty words," Bella responds.

"They were not empty," Edward denies.

"Why are you here, Edward?" Bella sighs, already tired from the encounter. Her emotional stability is not equipped to handle any more of his jibes. "I'm of no use to you anymore."

"Use?" Edward echoes, "You think I want to use you?"

"Everyone else does," Bella shrugs, "What other reason would you have for staying with me?"

"You truly don't get it do you?" he laughs. The sound comes out more incredulous than humorous, "Bella, I can't get you out of my mind."

The room falls silent.

With his emerald stare meeting her obsidian, they hold each other's gaze unwaveringly. It's as if they're seeing each other anew; as if one born during an eclipse is finally being exposed to the sun. No longer are they shrouded in the darkness of lies meant to preserve them, nor do they play coy about the tempest of emotions between them. For the first time since meeting him, Bella can say that Edward sees her for who she is. Despite revealing her most frightening qualities, he still sits here with an almost tangible yearning.

They're in a taunting orbit; he gravitates toward her, not of his own volition, but because it is how nature demands. She moves similarly, leaning forward in response to his pull. In the universe, this would be fatal. The collision of the sun and moon would mean combustion of catastrophic proportions. And yet, neither one of them deviates from their paths; they draw nearer until they're only an inch apart. Bella can feel Edward's breaths against her lips, and she greedily drinks them in. Her body thrums in anticipation of his kiss, and as the seconds pass, she wonders why Edward hasn't closed the gap. She knows she could do it herself, but she needs the affirmation. She needs him to seek her again so that she knows he is genuine in his feelings for her.

"I won't hurt you again," Bella murmurs, "I … my absorption is in control."

Edward chuckles, his lips nearly brushing hers with the movement, "I'm not worried about the physical pain you can inflict on me."

"I'll never lie to you again," she tells him, realizing his fears, "I swear on my life to you."

"I believe you," he breathes, "It still hurts, but I believe you."

"You don't have to trust me immediately," Bella reaches forward with a shaking hand and grips his fingers. An intense heat emanates from his skin. "I can give you time."

"I _do_ believe you," he insists, "Deep inside of me I know that everything you did was for my family, but it still doesn't take away from the jarring realization that there is an entire part of your life that I was not privy to. But I will heal, and I will trust you again fully."

"I'll be here until then," Bella assures. "I am truly sorry."

"I know," he nuzzles his nose to hers, "Don't leave me again, Bella. In Lunaria …"

"I had to, Edward," she maintains.

"My head knew that," he nods, "But my heart was a different story."

"And what do they tell you now?" she asks.

"Both tell me to kiss you," he whispers.

Bella's breath stutters as she says, "Listen to them."

He needs no further prompting. Steadily, he leans forward and presses his lips to hers. This kiss is different to their first. Whereas his lips had met hers in a fired collision that day on the beach, this time, it begins gently. Soft skin brushes against soft skin, gentler than a whisper. Once they gain more confidence, the pressure increases, Bella suckling Edward's top lip. His hum of contentment breaks through the quiet of the night. He breaks her tight grip on his hand so that he can entangle is fingers in her hair. His hold is gentle but firm, guiding her so that their mouths can mesh seamlessly.

She's intoxicated. His kisses are sweeter and headier than any liquor she's ever experienced. The cloth of his tunic is soon met with her fingers as she pulls him closer. She ignores the pain that agitates at the movement because she'd bare a thousand arrow wounds if it means she can always be with Edward like this. Something between them swells, and thankfully, it isn't Bella's absorption. Though initially languid and measured, the kisses turn frantic, quickly spiraling into a hungered frenzy. Her hands travel to the nape of his hair, fisting the short strands as she gets her fill of him. His move as well, leaving her hair to slip to her waist and bring her towards him.

Reality comes crashing in when he squeezes her flesh. A muffled cry leaves her as Bella snaps backward, gasping from the pain. Edward's eyes are filled with remorse,

"Bella, I'm so sorry," he rushes, "I forgot-,"

"No, please don't apologize," she shakes her head, her voice tight from discomfort, "I keep underestimating the extent my wounds."

"I actually have to agree with you," Edward says as a look of awe crosses his face, "Do you understand how incredible it is that you survived? You should have died."

"The arrows didn't hit any vital organs," Bella argues, "I could have bled out, but a recovery such as that isn't completely unheard of."

"You don't remember anything of your arrival do you?" Edward shakes his head in disbelief. "We knew you weren't coherent, but we weren't sure how much you processed."

"I was awake?" This is news to Bella. She only remembers waking up in the Whitlock's cabin.

Edward nods, "As soon as Jacob began lowering you from your horse you woke up screaming." Edward flinches as he recalls, "It was apparent you were in agony, and it's understandable why. When he cut away the back of your tunic we saw that the arrows had pierced through two places in your insignia."

Bella squints her eyes in confusion, "But you know that the insignia on my shoulder is fake …"

She stops as she realizes what she's saying. The placement of the arrows, one to the center of her chest and one to her side, meant that her true insignia had been pierced. Whereas before, when she'd simply had the etchings down her spine, she would have been unharmed; now that her back is covered with the mark, she had more area for vulnerability. And yet somehow, though the arrows had traveled all the way through her body, she had lived. Such damage to the insignia would mean a sure death for others.

"I survived," Bella whispers, mostly to herself. "Why did I survive?"

"Because you're the Guardian," Edward answers, "I didn't believe it at first, but I'm starting to. The insignia is the epicenter of our power. You must be truly powerful to survive those injuries."

"Do you think that Alec-," Bella begins when she's suddenly struck with her memory, "Alec contacted me!"

It is now Edward's turn to be confused, "He sent mail?"

"No, in my head," Bella replies excitedly, "I don't know how to explain it, but we have a mental connection. He said that we're fully Guardians now. That must explain why I didn't succumb to my wounds."

"This all sounds so bizarre," Edward admits, "What else did he tell you? Can you contact him again?"

"He said he has help and he'll return as soon as he can," Bella summarizes before frowning, "I can't control our connection yet. It's all so new."

"Don't feel pressured," Edward comforts, "You're already doing the best you can. Right now it's important that you rest."

"I am rather tired," Bella yawns as emphasis, "When I wake up, will you be gone?"

Edward presses a kiss to her forehead, "I don't plan on ever leaving your side."

~SWAN~

The tick of the grandfather clock is akin to a hammer beating against a nail in Bella's mind. She doesn't flinch, but she stares down the antique with ire. How could something so beautiful grate on her last nerve? She flickers her eyes to the rest of the room, taking in its decadence; Jacob had understated his role in the Forxx community. Not only is his family one of the native founders of L'Apush, but his father is also one of the representative council members. Their joint income and status means that Jacob lives a rather lavish life by the capital's standards. His home is comprised of several cabins linked together, each of them holding space for his family members and a couple designated for group meetings. Bella sits in the main cabin, rigidly perched on the end of a wooden chair. Her fisted hand rests atop a rosewood table, the red-brown tint a reminder of Jacob's fur. Maybe she should call for him. She knows he'll come and get her the moment she beckons, but she's trying not to be too dependent. He'd already opened up his home to her and allowed this meeting to take place. Knowing that she can't avoid this encounter much longer, she turns her eyes back to the pair seated in front of her.

Bile hits the back of Bella's throat as she looks between Carlisle and Esme Masen. The revulsion she feels for them is almost consuming. On the one hand, there is her mother, whom she'd believed to be dead for over a decade. Words can't begin to explain the betrayal and hurt that Bella feels every time she looks at her, let alone the shock. The last image she had of her mother was of her youthful face, slack from unconsciousness as the guard carried her out. A guard she's coming to realize was Carlisle.

She can admit that her feelings for Carlisle have changed, but definitely not for the better. Whereas before she had been wary of his mysteriousness, now she outright resents him. For the years Bella had been grieving the loss of her mother, Carlisle had been warming Esme's bed. Had it been amusing to him? When Carlisle saw Bella in the Cullen Castle, did he take entertainment from the fact that Bella was so oblivious?

Angrily, Bella scrapes back her chair as she pushes away from the table. The more she thinks on how long she'd been lied to the more her fury swells. She can't do this.

"Isa," Esme's voice breaks through to her, "Please. At least let us explain."

"I owe you nothing," Bella bites back without hesitation.

"You're right, you certainly don't," Carlisle agrees. Bella hates the calmness of his voice, "But we're hoping you'll give us a chance."

"No matter the explanation, what you've done is unforgivable," Bella tells them.

"It is," Esme says, her voice trembling with emotion, "But it doesn't mean I'll ever give up on you."

"Is that so?" Bella laughs bitterly, "I wouldn't think abandoning me would be the way to show it."

"I didn't abandon you," Esme cries, "I stayed away for your safety and mine."

"For twelve years?" Bella scoffs, "You couldn't have contacted me once in twelve years? That's _ecaré_."

"All right, let's calm ourselves," Carlisle intervenes, "Bella, if you will allow, I can explain everything. Then you can make your judgments."

Bella isn't pleased, but she nods regardless.

"There are certain reoccurring elements to the legacy of the Guardians. Not only are the Guardians reincarnated, but also a Seer is appointed to help with the maintaining of order. While the Cullen and Volturi family have historically been the Guardians, the Brandon family has sired generations upon generations of Seers."

"Alice's lineage," Bella guesses.

"Yes," Carlisle nods before revealing, "And my lineage as well."

Bella can hardly keep track of all the times she's been shocked in the past few days, but this is certainly one of them.

"Alice and I are only half-siblings," he shares, "We have the same mother, Mary Brandon, but different fathers. Alice chose to carry our mother's maiden name, but I maintained my father's surname, hence my last name being Masen. My father passed when I was only two years old, but by the time I was four, Mary was betrothed to Sir Waylon and pregnant with Alice. We grew up together until I turned eighteen and left to train with the Cullenian army. Sir Waylon was very close to the Forxx crown, which helped facilitate the relationship between Esme and Alice. The two were inseparable growing up, and when Esme married Aro, I didn't know how they would last being apart from one another.

But they managed. Esme was happily married to Aro, and Alice frequently visited the castle. She spent a lot of time with Esme and Jane, and constantly kept Esme abreast of her visions."

"A part of me was always skeptical about Alice's visions," Esme continues, her voice quiet and unsure, "They have a tendency to pan out in a way you never expect, and Alice certainly wasn't infallible. This is why, when Alice came to me with a vision only months into my marriage, I didn't take much heed in her words. I had heard about the story of the Guardians –most people hear about them as whispered myths over campfires –but I never truly believed. So when Alice told me, before I had even conceived you, that you would be a Guardian, I disregarded her words. It was only when you came out with the odd markings on your back that I knew she'd been right. I didn't know why I needed to hide the fact, but I listened to her and created the fake insignia on your shoulder."

"That was the first of many visions," Carlisle takes over, "Two years later, in Esme's twentieth year, Alice had another. In it, she saw Aro becoming the tyrant he is and bringing great bloodshed to our nations. Esme, unable to stand at his side, would become defiant –rebellious even. Aro would first use you as a means of taming her, but eventually, he would kill the two of you to secure his power and extinguish any opposition."

"Again, I denied Alice's vision," Esme admits with shame, "I loved your father deeply, and I was very happy in Volturia. Since she couldn't get through to me, Alice sent Carlisle to the castle to work as a guard so that he could watch out for me. Carlisle had left for the reserves before I'd met Aro so he could infiltrate without Aro realizing his relation to Alice. Five years later, I finally began to see for myself just how despicable Aro was. It started with small things. He'd start giving prisoners harsher punishments and then worked up to draining them himself. Rarely a month would pass without him killing someone with his bare hands.

I had to leave, and I was taking you and Jane with me. Alice, Carlisle, Jasper, and I had it all planned. We would escape in the night and seek refuge in Cullenia. However, everything went terribly wrong that one night."

Bella flinches automatically as she recalls the way Aro's hand had crumpled Esme.

"Yes," Esme murmurs, "It was terrible. Somehow, Aro had gotten hold of one of my plea letters to King Felix. I hadn't mentioned Alice or Carlisle's names for their safety, and for that, I am very glad because Aro surely would have wanted them dead as well. Aro gave the order for my execution and had come to my bedroom to oversee my being taken into custody. When he raised his hand to you …"

Esme stops, her bright orange eyes immediately welling with tears. She lifts a hand to her mouth to stifle her tears, but her sob escapes through her fingers. Bella hates to admit it, but the sound rips through her. Her own black eyes become glossed over as she fights to remain unaffected.

"Thankfully, Aro gave me the order to ensure she didn't wake," Carlisle begins again, wrapping an arm around a distraught Esme. His touch causes her to quiet. "Believe it or not, there is a part of him that loved her, and I don't believe he could physically do the deed himself. I made a show of taking her to the execution house and stringing the gallows. In reality, I buried her under piles of hay and then reported to Aro. After he had believed my accounts, I returned to Esme in the early hours of the morning, and secured a means of travel for her on the back of a livestock cart."

"I wasn't awake for any of this," Esme speaks, having regained her control, "I woke up in the Whitlock's cabin the next day completely hysterical. I wanted to go back for you and Jane, and we even started planning how to sneak you out of the castle, but every plan of action we created, Alice's visions ended in the same way. Aro would hunt us down and kill us. He would never rest with you missing."

"So you left me? That's it?" Bella asks, her voice hoarse, "You allowed me to think you were dead?"

"I wanted to come for you _every single day,_ " Esme insists with fervor, "There was no way for us both to disappear, and once you were being kept in isolation it then became impossible for us to get you out of the castle."

"You _knew_ I was caged?" Bella finally cries, losing the battle over maintaining her composure, "You knew your child was being imprisoned, and you let it happen!"

"At least I knew you were alive!" Esme exclaims, "Any other alternative meant you being killed, and I would die before I let that happen."

"You did die," Bella begins to sob, "You died to me. I will never forgive you for this."

She rises from her seat, her still tender wounds mildly throbbing as she makes her way to stand. She faces the grandfather clock once more and counts its ticks to help calm her breathing. She now understands more than anything how Edward must have felt to have his world ripped from beneath him, but to a greater extent.

Nothing in her world had ever been hers. Behind every moment was an intricate web of scheming and planning, secrets and deception. All those nights she cried herself to sleep in her cage, lying in a pool of her tears and sometimes vomit, were for nothing. Hundreds of miles away, her mother was alive. She can't believe she's been in the dark for so long, and she doesn't want to spend another moment not knowing everything that happened.

"Keep going," Bella demands with a gravelly tone. She doesn't turn around to face the two at the table, but she still wants to hear.

"Very well," Carlisle murmurs, "Alice visited Volturia to pay her respects. Aro's story was that Esme had died of a sudden illness. This came at a time not too long after King Charles' death, so Forxx wasn't in a position to contradict him, even if the people were unbelieving. At the castle, Alice was able to meet with Jane for the last time."

"It was the day everything became clear," Alice sounds from the room's entrance.

Bella spins around to face the short-statured woman. Once again, she's filled with anger at the sight of her. The only reason Bella refrains from telekinetically pushing her from the room is that she wants answers.

"The moment I laid eyes on Jane I had a vision," Alice continues, seeing that she hasn't been rejected, "She would be key in helping to free you, and inadvertently saving our nations. I saw her drawing close to Sulpicia and Aro so that she could learn of Aro's plans to declare war against the Cullens. I envisioned her plunging the knife into your insignia, and foresaw you going to Cullenia to protect the Cullens. The finer details weren't there, but I saw all I needed to know to put things into action. I told Jane what she had to do, and having witnessed my abilities before, she listened."

"Did Jane know Esme was alive?" Bella asks unsurely. She doesn't know if she'll recover if she finds out her sister lied to her about this as well.

"No, I didn't tell her," Alice shakes her head, "If anyone knew that Esme was alive, it would have meant immediate danger."

"So only you, Jasper, and Carlisle knew?" Bella verifies.

Alice nods, "Yes."

"And none of you thought it pertinent to tell me when you received me from the _Pylae?_ " Bella presses, asking the question that had been gnawing at her pertaining to Alice's involvement. Never mind the fact that Alice's visions seemed to be the guiding factor of the mayhem in her life, but there had been a time when Alice could have told her. "Better yet, none of you thought to tell _me_ about these plans for my life? Do you know how it would have saved me to know I was meant for more than that blasted cage?"

"It wasn't the right time-," Alice begins.

"In those twelve years of my solitude, of my sadness, there was no time that was right?" Bella bellows with disbelief.

"It is never that simple," Alice cries out, "No one understands the burden that comes with the things I see. Do you think I wanted to tell my best friend that her husband would slaughter her? Or perhaps you think it pleased me to split a mother from her child? Nothing is straightforward, Bella. If you had known about your powers too soon, there's a great possibility that you would have ended up as tyrannical as Aro."

All of Bella's air leaves her. She's barely able to choke out her next word, "What?"

"You've noticed it, haven't you?" Alice raises a knowing brow, "The thirst. You drain one person's ability, and then you yearn for another. You lay your hands on their skin, and you don't want to take their power alone –you want their life; the full payment. Tell me I'm lying."

"You know nothing …" Bella starts.

"When I have visions, I am not merely a bystander," Alice informs her, "I _feel_ things. I've felt your thirst."

"Then you should know that every time the urge comes, I stop," Bella tells her.

"I do know that Bella," Alice assures, "I honestly don't believe you to be evil. However, despite your formidability, you would have been Aro's replica had you learned of your power sooner than you did. Something in your life changed between you leaving the _Pylae_ and now for you to have the heart to resist. All I knew after you came out of the _Pylae_ was that it was time for you to learn about your role as the Guardian, and that it was essential for you to go to Cullenia. If you had known about your mother, you wouldn't have gone. It wasvital to your fate."

 _Fate,_ Bella thinks. The word sounds empty to her.

 _Something in your life changed for you to have the heart to resist now._

For once, something isn't a mystery to Bella. She knows exactly what it was that allowed her to stay grounded. Yes, she'd been able to stay sane during her years of imprisonment, but once she'd escaped, she'd been only a shell of a person. She had no confidence, no self-respect, and didn't even think herself deserving or capable of love.

Now, all of that has changed. And while she has been responsible for resolving her own self-image problems as well as gaining confidence and respect, there is s _omething_ else that allowed her to harness the love to combat the evil within her.

Or rather, there is _someone_ else.

"Edward," Bella murmurs.

"Pardon?" Alice asks.

Tears finally spill from Bella's eyes as she brings a shaking hand to her mouth. The reality of her past comes crashing down on her in a mess of unfixable shards. But if there is one thing she's sure about, it's her future with Edward. She wants him now, and she wants him forever. She needs to see him.

"Edward," Bella repeats, not even bothering to explain herself as she flees from the room.

She doesn't slow as she races out of the cabin. The Cullen's have been staying in another installment within Jacob's compound, so she quickly sprints through the cold. Once there, she beats frantically against his cabin door. She can't explain her urgency other than the overwhelming need to see him –to tell him. When the door opens, she doesn't need more than a second to see that he's standing on the other side. They're a mess of limbs as she falls into his arms, the emotions of her day spilling out of her.

"What happened?" Edward demands to know, pulling her away from him so he can see her face. He dips his head so their eyes can meet, and tenderly brushes back her hair. "Tell me what I can do?"

"You already did it," she sniffles.

"Did what?" Edward asks in confusion, "Did I upset you?"

"No," Bella shakes her head, "You changed me."

Edward appears even more confounded than before, "I don't understand what you're saying."

"I'm saying something that I should have said a long time ago," Bella clarifies as she lays a gentle hand to his cheek. "I love you, Edward."

* * *

A/N: At this point in the story, nothing should reaaallly be a mystery anymore. This was the big clarification chapter, so if yall still have questions pertaining to what has passed (and not what will happen) then I'd be glad to respond to your reviews / PMs. I hope that I've been clear enough in my explaining (and consistent enough in my plotline ..) thus far.

Also for those of you who are in that fandom, when Bella says, "You know nothing ..." I wanted so badly to put in captions "Jon Snow." But I held back. So you're very welcome.

* * *

" _Forgiveness is not always easy. At times, it feels more painful than the wound we suffered, to forgive the one that inflicted it. And yet, there is no peace without forgiveness."_ -Marianne Williamson


	25. Swan: Chapter XXV

A/N: Hello, wonderful people! I'm spending my last night before beginning studying for the mcat drinking, so this author's note is going to be short.

I told you lately how much I appreciate all of you? I'm so thankful for every person who stops by to read and takes further time to review. I tried replying this past week so I hope you got them. You all rock my socks.  
2\. Thanks to **Sunflower Fran** for her awesome work on this chapter.

Alrightio, enjoy!

* * *

 **PART III: SWAN**

 **Chapter 25**

The air around them is charged, prickling against Bella's skin. She hadn't known what she expected to occur after her proclamation, but it wasn't this stagnant air. Silent communication passes as she gazes into his eyes. There, she sees what's holding him back from speaking. The storm of emotions reminds her that not too long ago she'd revealed who she was to him, and though he might care deeply for her, he had yet to forgive her.

"It's okay," she says gently, "You don't have to say it back."

"It's not that …" he starts.

"You don't need to explain your hesitation to reply," she stops him, "I understand that you're still working to forgive me. I can wait for you."  
"Bella-,"

"You are the vilest boy I have ever had the displeasure of knowing," Bella hears Charlotte seethe. Gradually, her voice draws nearer to the cabin door.

"Funnily enough, you haven't given me the impression you've met many boys," Peter's retort is heard soon after.

Charlotte releases a frustrated screech, "The moment I get back on my throne I am going to order for your head to be mounted in my chambers!"

Peter laughs lowly, "If you wanted me in your bedroom, _Essa,_ all you had to do was ask."

Bella is sure that if the two hadn't reached the cabin that Charlotte might have throttled Peter with her bare hands. They look rather flustered as they enter, but Bella is more intrigued by the changes she sees in her companions.

For the first time, Bella notices just how much Peter has grown in the months since she's seen him. He seems to have undergone a growth spurt, reaching well over her head and near to Edward's tall frame. His blonde curls are more unkempt, his cheeks a little slimmer, and what had once been a wiry frame is now the body of a toned man.

Charlotte looks different as well. If Bella were to compare the girl before her with the one she'd met her first time in Cullenia, she would have believed them to be two different people. The exposure to the elements had darkened Charlotte's skin to emphasize her olive tone, and the deviation from her previous hair regiment had resulted in freer flowing curls. Constant activity had caused her to lose the remainder of her childhood weight and tone her figure.

Most noticeably, her demeanor around Peter is foreign. Bella realizes with some shock that Charlotte looks … _bashful_. Certainly not in the way she'd been firing back responses –scathing retorts seem to come as easily as air to her. It's more in the self-aware way she hugs an arm around her chest and the light dusting of pink on her cheeks.

"I don't believe that is an appropriate way for either of you to be speaking," Edward admonishes. His tone is reprimanding, but the twitch at the corner of his mouth alerts Bella to his jesting. He has picked up on the same observation that she has …

The two _like_ each other.

"If I needed a substitute handmaiden to hen me, I would have asked for one, Edward," Charlotte bites, and then aims a sharp stare at Bella, "Why aren't you resting?"

As if Edward agrees with this question, he stoops to sweep Bella's legs from beneath her. Suddenly she's cradled against Edward's broad chest and being carried to the loveseat in the far corner of the room. Though the upholstery is rather decadent, Bella admits she prefers the feeling of Edward's warmth beneath her.

"Is there a reason you both came or did you wish to render me an infirm once more?" Bella asks.

"Alice told us we could find you here," Charlotte answers, "This ruffian has news for you."

Bella covers her laugh with a cough before turning to Peter, "Peter, my boy."

Peter blushes slightly, "Bella, I'm afraid my news isn't pleasant. The council of representatives has finally learned of your presence. They're demanding to meet with you today."

"Definitely not," Edward answers immediately, "Do you see her state? She's barely healed."

"With all due respect, Your Highness, I need an answer from Bella," Peter grimaces, "Bella is, at the very least, Princess of Forxx. Meeting with her is of national importance."

"If she is their royalty then she has the power to refuse," Edward challenges.

"She does," Peter agrees, "Are _you_ refusing, Bella?"

Three heads turn her way, awaiting an answer. To be honest, Bella isn't surprised that she's been summoned. She's been in Forxx for approximately nine days, and it was only a matter of time before the council became aware of her presence. It's a wonder that Esme had been hidden from them for all this time, but the way in which Bella had entered the town (bleeding and strapped to a horse) was bound to inspire questions. The mere thought of facing the council is intimidating and exhausting, but she knows it must be done.

"I will meet with them," she answers finally. Before Edward can object, she holds up a hand, "But in my own timing. I am not yet well enough to take on a council."

Peter nods as he begins to stand, "I will deliver the message immediately."

"You are too good to me, Peter," Bella coos with a yawn.

"All right, you two, it's time to let Bella rest," Edward tells them.

"Actually," Bella says, "I was hoping to speak to Charlotte. Edward, why don't you accompany Peter?"

Edward doesn't look pleased, but he acquiesces, "I'll be back in an hour. I don't like either of you being here alone."

The two men cast a final goodbye and head outdoors. Bella shifts on the loveseat and pats the cleared space for Charlotte. Hesitantly, the younger Princess perches on the cushion, her hands folded primly in her lap. In a bold move, Bella takes one of Charlotte's hands and holds it in both of her own. The contrast between their skins is beautiful; olive brushes against ivory as Charlotte, quite surprisingly, reclines so that she can lie beside Bella, and rest her head against the latter's shoulder. This is the first time they've had to themselves since their tearful goodbye, and it is past due to speak of all that had occurred.

"I've missed you," Charlotte shares quietly.

"As I did you," Bella replies, "But I'd understand if you are still upset with me."

"I was never angry at you," Charlotte sighs, "Merely confused. If you remember, the first handmaiden I'd considered to be my friend turned out to be someone else entirely. You can understand why your deception would make me wary."

Bella nods, "I do."

"The difference is that all of Carmen's actions were to tear me down," Charlotte points out, "whereas yours were to protect me."

"I would never do anything to put you in jeopardy," Bella swears.

"I know this," Charlotte acknowledges, "Which is why I also need to thank you. You saved Edward and me multiple times, and fought for my parents until …"

Charlotte trails off, overwhelmed with emotion. It strikes Bella that this young girl has been braving the past few weeks not knowing whether her parents had survived the siege of the castle. Her heart feels heavy at the thought of Charlotte grieving, and hates that she's been exposed to mourning at this early stage in life. She tightens her grip around her friend to provide as much comfort as she can, but she knows that nothing alleviates the pain of thinking your loved one is no longer in the world with you.

"You have to forgive your mother," Bella is surprised to hear Charlotte's tear filled voice. The younger girl shifts so that she can make eye contact, "What she did to you was terrible, and if you were feeling for twelve years the way I'm feeling now,then I don't fault you for harboring anger against her. But the fact is that she is alive, and I would do anything to get my parents back."

Bella swallows thickly as she says, "You know that I did everything in my power to try and save your mother and father, right?"

"I know that," Charlotte nods, "Now do everything in your power to forgive Esme."

Even the sound of her name has Bella's throat tightening. It isn't that she doesn't want to forgive Esme –she wants nothing more than to cast aside her nearly suffocating feelings of betrayal. But the reality is that every time Bella looks at her, she doesn't see her mother. The woman might as well be a stranger to her. She doesn't say this to Charlotte. Instead, she draws the girl closer, and provides her with comfort. She strokes her hair and rubs her back, and wills her to calm her crying. She does all the things she needs to do to console her because Bella knows, all too well, what it's like to have lost a father and mother.

~SWAN~

"The Prince doesn't have jurisdiction in this area, but I'd rather not test whether he would order my execution," Jacob grumbles as he drags his sword across a leather board, "You shouldn't be here."

"Is that why you've been avoiding me?" Bella surmises, "You think Edward is jealous of our spending time together?"

"I do not think, I know," Jacob corrects, "I face his glare at every turn."

"He has nothing to worry about," Bella huffs, "You and I are merely friends."

"Never mind the fact that I am over ten years your senior, and rarely a conversation passes that I don't wish to throttle you," he scoffs.

"Furthermore, you're madly in love with Seth's sister," Bella grins slyly.

Jacob stops his work to serve her with a scathing glare, "Watch your mouth, _Cora_."

"Both respectful and audacious in the same breath," Bella muses, "Leah is her name, isn't it?"

"On second thought," Jacob grunts as he tosses a sword her way, "I wouldn't mind taking a few swings at you."

With glee, Bella stands, testing the weighted sword steadied in her grasp. Barefooted, she moves across the hay-covered floor and puts an acceptable distance between herself and Jacob. She takes in his towering height and hulking form, and reasons what would be her best approach. Obviously, size is not to her advantage, and using her powers is discouraged seeing as they're entering a sword duel. On the other hand, going on the defensive is what he'll expect from her. With these details in mind, she proceeds with her first swing.

He sidesteps her easily, "Ah, the direct approach is it? How-,"

She delivers three quicker slices, the third of which grazes his forearm. He raises a brow of surprise and nods approvingly. From that moment on, he knows not to underestimate her. Back and forth, they exchange jabs and blows, building up a rhythm. The sword feels like an extension of Bella's arm, striking at places before her mind has even given the order. Rivulets of sweat trickle down the nape of her neck, and she can see that Jacob is similarly wet from exertion. It's only when the throb in her side becomes nagging that she begs for a break.

"You've healed remarkably considering only two weeks have passed," Jacob notes, taking an oiled rag to wipe at his forehead. Bella tries not to grimace when he tosses it her way.

"The pain is still there, but it's tolerable," she shares, "And my wing is fully healed."

"Is that why you've folded them in?" he motions to her back.

Bella blushes deeply, "Actually, I'm a bit ashamed. Not only are they filthy, but I can't get off Seth's blasted colorings."

Jacob lets loose a deep laugh as he motions her forward. The sound surprises her, but she's slowly learning that around those he's comfortable with, Jacob isn't as stony as he appears. The past two weeks have allowed her to become more acquainted with him –that is, when he's not steering clear of Edward. The notion of any sort of romance between herself and Jacob is so amusing she snorts at the thought of it. Jacob is certainly an honorable and attractive man, and she can recall the sinewy perfection that is his body, but there is no attraction between them. The only impassioned emotion that exists between the two is frequent ire from their clashing personalities. Bella's lighthearted jesting and naïve nature often annoy Jacob, and his gruff exterior and dismissive attitude regularly leave her bristled. Yet, by some odd workings of fate, they've become sturdy companions. Bella conjectures that it is because they both trust one another with their lives.

"Sit," Jacob points to the stool in front of him.

"I remember a time when you were polite and submissive," Bella sighs, "Your Queen requests it once more."

"I don't hold any pretenses of politeness with those who have seen me in the nude," Jacob retorts.

"If you truly want Edward to behead you then mention that piece of information to him," Bella snickers before jumping at the feel of liquid on her feathers, "What are you doing?"

She feels him wiping at her wings with what she assumes to be a cloth. Twisting around to look is impossible given the size of her appendages, and Jacob's firm grip on her left wing means she can't tug him forward. The longer he remains in silence, the more Bella considers treating him with a thump from her right wing.

"Jacob?" she tries again.

"Must you question everything?" he grumbles, "I'm removing the ink."

Bella perks, "With what?"

"Distilled resin," he answers.

"Is that not the material used to _strip paint from carriages-,"_ Bella begins to squawk. She's fully prepared to launch into a tirade about the delicate nature of her feathers, but someone bursting through the farmhouse door interrupts her.

Emmett enters with Edward close behind, baring a grim expression. It seems the jovial state that Bella had cultivated in the past hour will have to come to an end as the reality of their circumstances rears its disheartening head. Edward's expression is stressed as well, but she still catches the way his eyes narrow at Jacob's hold on her wing.

"You're needed at Town Hall immediately," Emmett informs Jacob, "There's a situation."

Jacob nods curtly in response, dropping the items in his hand and heading toward the door. Bella follows after him, only stopping to meet Edward's side. She gives him a timid smile, to which he grimaces slightly. Things between them had been odd since she'd professed her love. They still take moments to spend time together, but it's always in the company of other friends. For instance, Bella would read while Edward and Bree play chess, or Charlotte would braid Bella's hair while Edward debates with Peter. As glad as she is to be surrounded by her friends, she yearns to go back to the time when she and Edward would sit in their archway and interact effortlessly. Though she's tempted to, she knows not to push him. Yet still, nothing is gained if he won't get the silly thought of Jacob romancing her out of his head.

They travel by horseback to Town Hall; it is the same area where Bella had attended the bonfire all those months ago. 'Town Hall' is a misleading name for their location, as there is no official building in place. In the center of a wide stretch of land is a fire pit, regularly renewed with logs for burning; gleaming, ivory boulders delineate its perimeter. The surrounding area is dirt scattered with patches of grass, and the boundary of the 'field' is set with logs for limited seating. Lastly, at the front of the stretch of land is a slightly elevated platform constructed from wooden slabs. It measures approximately two feet high, and at its center sits a line of five oak chairs.

Two of the chairs are presently filled. Bella can identify one of the seated as Sir Billy Black, Jacob's father. They bear no resemblance; Jacob has an angular face and robust lips whereas his father is thin-lipped and meager. While Jacob's eyes are as dark as _o'vrasi_ , his father's are grayer than her wings. Their only shared characteristics are their lengthy black hair and dark skin. The man beside Billy appears younger, but still middle-aged. His black wings match the inky markings that wind across his face; they're a startlingly beautiful collection of swirls and stripes that start from the upper right of his hairline and stretch diagonally to the curve of his chin. Bella tears her eyes away from the design when Jacob speaks,

"Caius," he greets. "Father, I didn't know you'd be here."

"I arrived last night," his father nods, "Caius was kind enough to host me."

"I would have gladly done so," Jacob says.

"I know," Billy answers, and expounds no further; apparently there is no love lost between the two. "Is this her?"

Billy gazes at Bella, and it's immediately clear that he doesn't hold a high view of _her_. His disapproval is unconcealed, shown in the way he upturns his nose as if he's smelled something foul. She holds his gaze; she is much too accustomed to the disdainful stares of self-righteous men.

"She prefers to be greeted directly," Bella speaks, taking a step forward and offering her hand, "Greetings _Luna_ Black."

Billy looks at her hand with trepidation, his own twitching as he considers accepting the gesture.

Bella chuckles, "It appears my reputation precedes me."

"Greetings _Sola_ Isabelle," Billy grumbles as he lightly wraps his hand around hers as if less contact will protect him from her dangerous touch. She doesn't miss how he pointedly avoids referring to her as Princess. She tightens her grip on his, taking silent satisfaction in the way he flinches.

"Don't worry, I won't harm you," Bella assures before grinning wolfishly, "Unless you give me reason to."

Jacob's cough poorly conceals his chuckle, and Bella is certain she can hear a quiet groan from Edward behind her. Her message has been well received. The indication that she is not to be messed with is apparent as Billy removes his trembling hand from hers. As they pull away from one another, the sound of trotting alerts them to new arrivals. Bella isn't surprised to see Carlisle and Esme approaching, but she visibly reels when she catches sight of Eleazar running alongside them. In a blur of super speed, he appears in front of her.

" _Essa_ ," he bows his head slightly, "Glad to see you are in good health."

 _Are you really?_ Bella thinks, but she treats him with a smile all the same. Her life is beginning to look like a string of tense interactions.

"Now that Carlisle has arrived we can begin," Caius says, his voice a deep timbre, "There is no time for pleasantries, but I will say it is an honor to be in the presence of the Swanns once more. We've gathered here because Eleazar has come with news of the _Iris_ infiltrating from Aryzonae."

"How long ago was this?" Jacob asks.

"At the eleventh hour of this morning, I passed through Aryzonae and learned of their plans. It has taken me six hours to run here," Eleazar answers.

"It takes at least half a day's travel by horseback from Aryzonae to the capital," Carlisle speaks, "Which would put their estimated arrival at nearly midnight."

"How sure are you, Eleazar?" Billy questions, "How did you come to learn of this?"

"You hear a lot of things when you can travel undetected," Eleazar explains, "I noticed a lot of suspicious activity, and followed up on my lead. They're coming."

"To overthrow the capital?" Esme inquires, "I understand overthrowing Cullenian cities, but they gain no political advantage by infiltrating here. Forxians have remained neutral, even upon Aryzonae's capture."

"It's no longer about calculated politics, it's about sheer domination and submission," Edward posits, "They won't stop until they've conquered everything."

"But that's madness," Esme continues, "The _Iris_ can't possibly outnumber the citizens they're subjugating. The Volturian guard is large, but Aro hasn't deployed them. _Iris_ is comprised of citizens acting on their own misguided accord."

"We can speculate about how dormant hatred becomes awakened from propaganda, or we can prepare for the inevitable infiltration," Billy interrupts, clearly annoyed, "I motion for us to evacuate the capital."

"No, Esme has a point," Bella joins, "Sans the Volturian guard, the _Iris_ do not outnumber us. Cullenia was ravaged due to the element of surprise, and Aryzonae was occupied because the citizens did not fight. As neither of these disadvantages pertains to us, we have the upper hand."

"We're risking the lives of our citizens if we fail," Billy counters, "If we draw back to the outer villages and fortify our grounds we can remain removed from the conflict. Once the capital is captured, there is no reason to conquer the outskirts."

Caius scoffs, "Do you truly think they'll stop once the capital is taken? They'll simply continue to ravage and massacre until they reach the _Pylae_."

"I'm buying us more time," Billy shoots back, "Our men and women have just returned from attempting to assist Cullenia –they don't have the heart to enter another fruitless battle. There are only a few families that live in the capital, and others can host them on the outskirts. The rest are businesses that will have to be shut down, but it's a better alternative than facing a slaughter."

"And then what? We surrender?" Carlisle infers.

"We relocate," Billy answers, "Gradually begin moving families to L'Apush. There is more than enough land to establish homes. We can remain there until this conflict settles."

Bella can't help the laugh that escapes her, "How exactly are things going to settle? If the Cullenian troops are scattered, and Forxians remain neutral, then the only resolution to this war is with Aro as king of three nations. How much longer is Forxx going to lay dormant? We did not fight seven hundred years ago just to be subjected to the whims of neighboring nations. We are a nation ourselves."

" _Cora_ is right," Jacob supports, "We must fight. If all of those who have been guarding and all of the _lunellas_ band together, we can win."

"And after?" Eleazar presses, "When we've drawn the attention of Aro and the _Iris_ to ourselves, how do you propose we proceed?"

"We continue fighting," Edward responds with fervor, "Forxx is not the only one lying dormant –I've been refusing the reality, but my parents are dead. By right of law, I am King of Cullenia. It's time I rally those who remain loyal to me and put an end to this war."

"And Bella must do the same," Esme interjects, "As Queen of Forxx."

" _No_ ," Billy objects immediately, "You cannot reappear and lay claim to a throne you abandoned. I will not stand for it, and neither will the council of representatives. They are the law now."

"Actually," Jacob counters, "The laws scripted by the council failed to delegitimize the initial laws set forth by the first Swann monarch. The choice of the ruling power of Forxx is still a choice that lies in the hands of the people. They must vote on it, not you."

"As we don't have the time for that and the other council members are not present, for now, we will vote on the decision to engage in combat or evacuate the city," Caius decides, "The only members with voting authority are Billy, Carlisle, and myself. Billy, what is your final motion?"

"I vote to evacuate," Billy answers immediately.

"I believe we must fight," Carlisle votes, "The _Iris_ will not stop until they've destroyed us all."

All eyes turn to Caius, who is plainly conflicted. Bella knows he doesn't want to surrender, but to make the wrong decision could mean having the blood of innocents on his hands. He looks to her, his cool blue eyes imploring hers as if he'll find the answer swimming in her graphite gaze.

"Prepare our people," Caius says, "We are going to fight."

~SWAN~

With roughly textured cords pinched between her fingers, Bella struggles to lace the thick tunic around her. It's made out of a reinforced animal hide, the outside baring shaved fur while the inside has a leather feel. There isn't enough armor to fit everyone, so those who are left without wear thicker clothing to guard against slashes from blades. Her legs are fitted with fur-lined stockings, and her feet are tucked into clasped boots. She's nearly about to call for Bree's help when a knock sounds at her door.

"Enter," she permits.

She wishes she hadn't answered. Esme slips inside and timidly makes her way to Bella's side. They share a tense glance as Bella decides what to do. Though it would ease her spirits to dismiss Esme from the room, she knows she can't avoid confrontation forever. It seems she will be fighting two battles tonight.

"May I?" Esme motions to the cords trapped by Bella's fingers.

Bella nods slowly and relinquishes her hold.

They're silent as she strings the tunic. Bella keeps her eyes fixed on her lap, not wanting to meet her mother's gaze. It only takes a few moments to finish, but Esme doesn't leave. She simply gathers Bella's hair in her hands and begins to braid the silver locks. Bella doesn't turn her away, because as much as she's loath to admit it, part of her craves this contact.

"I had been shocked when you came out with your hair," she speaks, "It's so silver … you're Aro's replica."

"Your point?" Bella questions; she doesn't bother to hide the annoyance in her tone.

"The only thing you got from me was my wings," Esme continues, "But … you didn't get rid of my singing."

"I thought it was the only thing I had from you," Bella explains bitterly.

"I held onto something of yours as well," Esme murmurs, undeterred by her daughter's hostility.

She steps away from Bella and extricates a pod-shaped locket from beneath her dress collar. She clicks open the silver piece with her delicate fingers and carefully reveals a small, dusty gray feather. The emotion on her face is devastating and causes Bella's stomach to churn with discomfort. Esme lays the feather tenderly in the palm of her other hand, and cups it as if it's the most precious object to her. She holds it as if it's her lifeline.

"I mourned for you too," Esme shares, her voice unsteady, "Every day I grieved being separated from you. Please don't believe I don't love you with every ounce of my being."

Bella stares, as she's unable to respond to Esme due to the tightness of her throat. Her mother takes her silence as rejection, and in an action that shocks Bella, falls to her knees in submission. She bows her head as sobs begin to pour from her, and reaches her trembling hands toward Bella. All of her desperation and distress is translated in her tight grip.

"I can't let you go to battle without being sure you know how much I love you," Esme cries, "Everything I have done has been for you. You never have to forgive me, but know that I will _always_ love you."

Bella reaches her threshold. She stands from her chair and catches the way Esme's face crumbles at the thought of more rejection. But instead of leaving the room, Bella lowers herself to her knees in front of her mother, and reaches an arm back to her wing. She winces slightly as she plucks out one of her glossy silver feathers, and unclenches the fist Esme has closed around her old one. Her mother only stops crying once Bella has placed the new feather in her palm.

"The hurt will never go away," Bella whispers, "But I love you too, _Aya-ma._ "

When Esme draws her close, Bella sinks into her embrace. She doesn't cry, but the breath she releases equally dispels the cloud of emotion that had been building in her chest. She means what she said. She is still angry, and the thought of all the years she spent grieving over her mother still leaves a gaping hole in her chest. But she won't lie and say some part of her doesn't love Esme. It's a part that lays deep within her, buried under twelve years of bitter despair, and mental strife caused by her father. It hides beneath nights of nearly debilitating bouts of hysteria and days of drowning numbness. It had nearly been ousted by the shock of betrayal, but it exists all the same.

"I have to let you prepare," Esme sniffles as she pulls back, "But I do have one more thing for you …"

An hour later, Bella arrives at the great hall Jacob owns to host gatherings. Many men and women bustle around, strapping themselves with weapons and sharpening their blades. However once she enters, all eyes turn to her and remain fixed on her face. She can't blame their intrigue. Not only is she the long lost Princess of their nation, but also, her face bears quite the statement. Black paint surrounds her eyes, the bridge of her nose, and extends in a swirl to her temples. Esme had informed her that it was a symbol her ancestors had worn when entering the war of independence, and is meant to imitate the masked face of a swan. Although, Bella is sure that her unsettling black eyes liken her more acutely to the bird than her ancestors before her.

"We depart soon," Jacob calls as both an announcement and a warning for the stares to cease. He then turns his attention to Bella and bows his head to her, " _Cora Swann'eya_."

 _Your Majesty, Queen Swan,_ he addresses her. She's sure that were it not for the heavy paint, her blush would be more visible. She nods respectfully at Jacob, hoping her eyes can express the gratitude she feels toward him. Truthfully, she wouldn't be here without his help.

A few minutes later as she is cleaning her dagger, she catches sight of herself in its surface and studies her appearance. Months ago, she would have been revolted at the sight of her black eyes staring back at her, but now she feels swelling pride. They're beautiful in the most unnerving way –a terrifying splendor.

"Bella?" Peter's voice from behind breaks her speculating, "There's someone here to see you."

"Surely you can't leave me here with him," Charlotte whines, as she throws a glance back at Peter.

"It's for the safety of both of you," Bella chuckles as she tucks an arm around her waist, "I couldn't stand it if something happened to you."

"You're saving me from the war, yet casting me to the lions," Charlotte gripes, "Why can't I fight?"

"You've been practicing sword fighting for all of a month. Regardless of your superior learning skills, you don't have the experience," Bella tells her not for the first time, "Stay here with Peter and Lua, and _try_ to get along."

"Getting along with Peter is like getting a toad to act intelligently," she huffs, "It simply doesn't happen."

Bella catches sight of Edward passing nearby so she hurries to end her encounter with Charlotte, "You'll be fine, Charlie, you'll see. I'll be back before you know it."

"Sans arrows preferably," Charlotte calls to Bella's retreating form.

She weaves her way through the bustling Forxians, tucking her wings close to her so that she can move agilely. The cold night air hits her as she follows him outside, quickening her steps so that she can catch him before he disappears from her sight. She's only able to reach him once he turns the corner.

"Edward," she breathes as she extends a hand to latch onto the back of his arm. "Are you truly so upset by my relationship with Jacob that you won't bid me well before we fight?"

He scoffs, "Well that was not the source of my anger, but perhaps it should be."

"Absolutely not!" Bella objects, "Why are you ignoring me then?"

"Because you're foolishly going to fight when you've only healed for two weeks," Edward huffs, "You don't need to do this."

"Yes, I do," Bella sustains, "We spoke about this already, Edward, you don't need to worry about me. I am the one who insisted on my people engaging the _Iris,_ and I will fight alongside them."

"Your people saw you skewered and bleeding not too long ago, I'm sure they can give you a reprieve," he insists, "You're not ready."

"I'm not ready, or you're scared?" Bella counters.

"Both," he fires back, but somehow manages to calm himself after. His voice is softer as he says, "I don't know how I'll fare should something happen to you."

"I feel the same way for you," Bella responds gently, reaching for his hand. Her body immediately relaxes once she gets a grip on his heated skin. Edward is encouraged by the contact, and tugs her closer; only a slip of paper would be able to pass between them given their proximity. "But we are royalty, and as a wise King once told me in his final moments, "my place is with my people.""

"I know," Edward sighs, "My head knows that, but the rest of me hates knowing you'll be out there. Are you sure you're okay to fight?"

"I gave Jacob quite the challenge …" Bella begins before she catches Edward's flinch, "You _are_ jealous."

"I am not jealous, but it doesn't mean I enjoy watching the two of you snicker around like schoolgirls," he reveals.

"Edward," Bella laughs gently, truly amused, "I love you and only you. Stop pouting like a _schoolboy_ and accept it."

"I-,"

" _Cora Swann'eya, Arc'a Cullen'aye_ ," Jacob appears behind them, "It's time."

Bella gives him a nod before pressing a kiss to the gruff of Edward's cheek. Though she is perfectly able to fly, she mounts a horse to ride to their destination. It is pertinent to conserve all of her energy for the night ahead. Truthfully, Bella doesn't know what to expect, but she has faith in the Forxian people to subdue the _Iris._ If she'd been able to take on fifteen _Iris_ alongside Jacob, then she's sure the fifty or so personnel they'd acquired would make a formidable army.

She glances to the horses at her left and right, pleased to see that Bree and Claire are flanking her. She sends a silent prayer for their safety in the battlefield, but also knows that the girls are a force to be reckoned with. She notes that Quil and James are absent, which makes sense considering their position as healers. It is best if they, along with Rosalie, stay to receive those injured from combat. Edward sits atop his steed alongside Emmett and Carlisle, the three conversing lowly as they discuss their upcoming tactics. At the head of the convoy is Jacob, his broad shoulders bound in armor.

The plan is quite simple. The _Iris_ have no choice but to enter through Aryzonae, which means they'll be infiltrating through the northern border. Efficiency narrows their span of entry down to a few kilometers across, which the Forxians will guard. A second fleet of _lunellas_ and civilians will guard the entrance to the capital while a final group will patrol the perimeter where the population is denser. Jacob had been very clear with his instruction for what to do when the _Iris_ arrived; use all necessary force and take no survivors.

Though Bella is no stranger to dueling until death, the thought still churns her stomach. When she's not in a 'darkness' induced haze, she dreads even the notion of taking a life. However, if the choice of who to save is between the innocent and the despicable _Iris,_ then she knows whom she'll pick. She begins mentally preparing herself for the violence in which she is about to partake.

It is half past ten when their convoy departs. They intend to intercept the _Iris_ an hour outside the capital entrance. Any further would mean entering the denser forest, which would not be beneficial to either side. Instead, they'll remain a few yards away from the tree line so that they can still have the cover of the flora while also not being submerged in complete darkness.

Their hasty pace allows them to arrive early. Quietly, they settle their horses and dismount. With eyes glimmering in the moonlight, Bella surveys the Forxians around her. Persons of all ages, sizes, and origins crouch behind plush greenery as they await those daring to overtake their nation. Her heart swells as she sees the determination set in their features. The Forxians have been rather complacent in the outbreak of violence, and she knows it doesn't come naturally for them to be so involved. But now, as she watches them grip their swords and arrows, she knows that they are ready.

They will not be defeated.

"They are here. I can sense it," a deep, smoky voice announces.

Leah Acu'lita stands to Bella's right, her muscles visibly tense with anticipation. She closes her eyelids for a moment before revealing luminescent, yellow eyes, and then bearing her sharpened teeth. Not more than second later she transforms into a light gray wolf, signaling that the _Iris_ have arrived. If it weren't for the sounds of galloping horses, Bella wouldn't have known they were present. She slips her dagger from its holster and grips it in preparation; when she looks up once more, she sees them.

They outnumber the Forxians; this much is plain to see from the start. The sheer number of bodies that pass through the trees with lit torches tell her that they have double the force. However, it comforts her to know that the Forxians have further support closer to the city. This way, those who slip by can be blocked.

In the meantime, she quickly finds herself engaged with an attacker. As much as she would like to reach out and instantly drain him, his armor makes it difficult to make contact with any point of his skin. Instead, she focuses on dodging blasts of ice he emits from his palm. In a move she is quite familiar with by now, she sends her dagger flying through the air, allowing it to loop behind him and return through the rivet at the back of his neck. Another _Iris_ instigates battle with her before she can even see him drop to the ground.

Her next perpetrator isn't fooled as easily. She moves with an agility that frequently causes Bella to miss her target. The dagger thuds to the ground as Bella decides to take a more hands-on approach. Punches and kicks are thrown in quick succession, only half of them meeting the _Iris's_ body. Yet, one, high-aimed kick is all Bella needs to dislodge the woman's helmet and expose a wide plainof skin from which to absorb. When Bella's fingertips brush against the attacker's cheek a few punches later, she rids her of life.

Now alone, Bella strides over to where Claire is struggling to fend off three _Iris._ She's able to blind two out of the three with her red-vision, but the third has her neck gripped between their hands. A flap of Bella's wings brings her behind the third assailant so that she can press her fingers to the back of their ear. After the attacker instantly becomes slack, she repeats her actions with the other, two floundering _Iris._

"Thank you," Claire coughs as she accepts Bella's extended hand, "We need to go to the capital; a fleet of _Iris_ continued past us."

"Then hold on tight," Bella warns as she tightens her grip on Claire.

They soar through the cold night air, the frigid winds whipping against their skin due to Bella's speed. Approximately half an hour later, they land at the boundary of the capital and notice the lack of Forxians at the perimeter. The two exchange a perplexed glance.

"Where is everyone?" Bella whispers.

"Perhaps it's been enough time for them to have settled everything?" Claire supposes, "Let's go to Town Hall."

This was the agreed meeting place when the battle was finished, and for any who needed medical help. In order to give her wings a rest, Claire and Bella run to the meeting grounds. The town is eerily silent, a great contrast to its normal boisterous activity. The inhabitants have been temporarily evacuated to stay with those on the outskirts while the others fight outside the capital. The absence of persons and lit torches result in a dark passage through the streets. Only the soft glow of the moon guides them.

They are about to round a corner to reach the main area of Town Hall when hushed voices make their way to Bella's ears. The hairs on her arms stand on end when she realizes one of them is the man who had heckled her in the bar. With an outstretched hand, she stops Claire from continuing and puts a cupped hand to her ear to signal her intentions.

" _What are we doing?" one of the foreigners growls, "We should have slaughtered them already."_

" _I want to know where she is," the man from the bar spits back, "One of them knows."_

" _The longer we wait the more you risk reinforcements coming," the first responds, "You're deviating from the plan, Riley."_

" _Do you see Victoria over there? She has it under control," Riley, Bella finally has a name for the heckler, replies._

" _Not if another five people join," the first rebuts._

" _Have faith, Laurent," Riley encourages smoothly, "We have time. All we need is one person to crack, and we will have found the whore that tore through Aryzonae."_

" _Then at least kill one to speed up the process," Laurent bids._

" _Very well, my friend," Riley acquiesces, "Start with the blue-skinned one."_

The moment Claire hears this, her eyes widen with panic. She reacts so quickly that Bella isn't able to restrain her. With abandon, she sprints into the clearing the _Iris_ occupy. Eyes cast towards the heavens, she sends a fleeting prayer and then races into the unknown.

Two things happen upon her revealing herself: firstly, Bella catches sight of about six persons bound together on the ground. They're separated into pairs, and though their restrictions are invisible, she knows they're unable to move because she is now inexplicably bound in the same hold. She struggles, but to no avail. Realizing that she won't be moving anytime soon, she studies her captors. The sole woman sits only a few meters away from the captured, her fiery red hair piled high atop her head while her cloudy eyes remain transfixed on her prisoners. The other two are men, one of which is Riley, and the other, Laurent, has feline-like features. Secondly, as Riley approaches Quil, Claire lets out a cry of objection. Suddenly, Bella's vision is engulfed in red. She's blinded by an intense wave of Claire's ability, the world around her washed away in a crimson wave. If Victoria is disturbed by this change in sight, she doesn't reveal it; Bella's restraints are still tight as ever.

"You think your blinding will deter us?" Riley cackles, "One word from me, and Victoria will tighten her binds around their necks."

"Do not harm them," Bella speaks, "I am the one you're looking for. Let them go."

"I'll consider negotiating once your friend has returned my sight," Riley answers.

"Claire," Bella urges.

Slowly, her sight clears to reveal their predicament once more. She takes a level breath as the cat-featured imprisoner walks over and stoops to sling her over his shoulder. She charges herself with absorption, but unfortunately, she isn't in contact with his skin. Effortlessly, he loads Claire onto his other arm, and then, quite ungracefully, Bella might add, he drops them to the ground near the other captured persons. Now in proximity, she can feel the tension that hums between them –she can only imagine how long they've been sitting here, awaiting their fate. Amongst the captured are Quil, James, Billy, Jasper, and an unknown couple.

"We've complied," Bella begins again, "allow the others to leave, and I will remain with you."

"You were so quick to dismiss me in Aryzonae, and now you're begging to stay with me," Riley laughs.

"He's not going to let us go," James croaks from behind her, "They won't risk it-," A swift punch from Laurent ends his words, a groan falling from his lips instead.

"He's lying, Bella," Jasper says immediately after, "I can feel it."

Riley unsheathes his sword and bares it at Jasper's neck; "The next person to speak will get a blade through their insignia."

"Riley, we don't have time for this," Laurent warns.

" _I_ am in charge here," Riley growls in response.

"I don't care about your position right now," Laurent shakes his head, "We never should have broken off from the troops."

Bella takes the moment to plan a possible escape. The binds around her mean that she can't physically move, but her telekinesis is fully functioning. She thinks about using her dagger or some other item around her to break Victoria's concentration –it would be effective, but she couldn't ensure that Riley or Laurent wouldn't slice at least one person's neck. She needs something as quick as her absorption, but there's no way she can make skin-contact. She's about to think down another avenue of possibilities when suddenly, her eyes roll to the back of her head.

She's more prepared for the scenery she's transported to this time around, but it doesn't mean she arrives gracefully. Instead of being submerged in the sea, she wakes up spluttering at the shore. The moment she's able to remind herself that she's not actually floundering in the water, she rights herself.

Standing in front of her is Alec.

"This is the _worst_ possible time for you to do this," Bella crows, "Send me back!"

"Bella, listen to me," Alec says quickly, "Open up your mind to me and I can help you."

"What are you talking about? You're hundreds of miles away," Bella cries, "Alec-,"

"Do you know what my ability is?" Alec stops her, "I'm an Enhancer. I can magnify anything that you can do. If you keep our connection open, I can help you. You need to focus."

"But you're thousands of miles of away-,"

A sharp pain blooms across Bella's cheek as she's dragged back into reality. She groans as she looks to the hilt of Riley's sword and instantly knows she'll have a nasty bruise in the morning.

"What were you doing?" Riley demands to know.

Though Riley is in her view, her mind is elsewhere. She conjures up Alec's face in her mind's eye to help focus, but the sensation is odd. It feels as if part of her is still in a lofty, dream-like state, while the other is anchored to this world. Her body begins to hum with an intensity she's never experienced before.

"Answer me!" he screeches.

 _Keep our connection open._

 _Focus._

Her hands begin to shake as her breathing stops. As if a thousand pins are pressed against the surface, her skin tingles with prickling pain. For the first time, the orange of her absorption bleeds into her own vision. Much like Claire's red haze, the world around her is colored. Except in this state, she can still see. Her targets are clear before her.

"Kill them all," Riley suddenly commands, realizing that a change beyond his comprehension is occurring in Bella. "Do it quickly!"

Laurent only moves but an inch before three streams of an orange substance shoots from Bella's hands. The colored water crawls across the ground at lightning speed until it ensnares the three captors' legs and begins to worm across their bodies. The effect is instant; Victoria gasps as her concentration is broken and the invisible shackles are released. Laurent lets out an anguished cry as he drops to his knees, and Riley's eyes bleed orange before he collapses to the ground. It takes no more than five seconds, and once it's over, the three lay dead on the ground.

Bella gasps as her connection breaks and the orange streams retract. She looks to her palms in wonder, completely amazed at what had just occurred.

Two feelings overwhelm her at her recently discovered power; one is elation at being able to protect her friends from a grievous fate. The other feeling, the one that resonates with her the most is that as a Guardian, she's no longer alone.

* * *

 _ **Terminology**_

 _ **Cora Swann'eya**_ - _Your Majesty, Queen Swan [Forxian]_

 _ **Arc'a Cullen'aye**_ _–Your Majesty, King Cullen [Forxian]_

 _ **Arc'a**_ _–King [Forxian]_

 _ **Aya-ma**_ _–Mom [Volturian]  
_

* * *

 _I know some of you might be upset by Bella even speaking to Esme, but I hope you're not too angry with me. Review/PM me if you'd like to discuss anything or have any questions. Thanks for reading!  
~CH  
_

* * *

"Alone we can do so little; together we can do so much." ~Helen Keller


	26. Swan: Chapter XXVI

A/N: I'm going to keep this really short because I'm pms-ing with the intensity of a thousand suns. _However,_ you, my wonderful readers, make everything so much better with your encouragement and enthusiasm for the story. I'm going to try and reply individually to reviews when I get the chance, but please know that I read and cherish every single one of them. Thank you so much for joining me on this journey! I also am so thankful for **SunflowerFran** and her dedication to editing and promoting this story. Lastly, I don't own these characters, but I've gotten so wrapped up in writing about them that sometimes I forget! Sorry for the delay in posting, and I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 **PART III: SWAN**

 **Chapter 26**

The fire curls and twists in the gentle breeze of the late night, mimicking the dancing bodies of rejoicing citizens. Bella sits on the perimeter of Town Hall, watching as people merrily celebrate their win. After eliminating the three _Iris,_ it was another hour before the rest of the convoy returned. The battle at the tree line had ended rather quickly, due to the superior fighting skills of the Forxians. This is not to say that there were no injuries. The healers are back at Jacob's lodge treating over thirty men and women, and every now and then, Bella receives updates on their well-being. Thankfully, there are no life-threatening injuries, but it pains her to know that they have been harmed.

Another hour and a half after the return, the festivities begin. Families had been cooking in anticipation of the arrival of hungry fighters and have brought forth quite the feast. The stage of the Town Hall is teeming with delicacies of all kinds, half of which Bella has somehow managed to try. She's had a good amount of time to recover from her gluttony and now surveys the gaiety around her. The people here are under no illusion; they know that the war is far from over and that tonight is a small victory. But it is a win nonetheless, and it is a testament that Forxians can band together once more to defend their nation. It holds great promise for the future.

"Does this young one belong to you?" Jessica appears before Bella with a bright-faced Charlotte in hand. The unguarded smile across the young Princess's face surprises her.

"Bella," Charlotte cheers, "Arrowless Bella, we must dance!"

"Charlie?" Bella stands, "What has gotten into you?"

"Let me know if you need anything," Jessica chuckles as she leaves.

Bella extends an arm to draw Charlotte closer, and soon realizes why the Princess is more jovial than usual. Teetering into her seat, Charlotte displays all the signs of tipsiness. Bella can't help but laugh at the marked difference in her behavior.

"Who gave you _o'vrasi?_ " Bella asks, looping a securing arm around her friend.

"It was that damned Whitlock boy," Charlotte wags her finger in the air, "He refused to give me a sip of his drink, so I took the whole cup. He kept insisting I couldn't handle it, but I showed him!"

"Yes, I believe you did," Bella chuckles, "Do you feel nauseous at all?"

"No, I feel _splendid_ ," Charlotte announces loudly, "However, I would feel even better if we danced. Do you remember when we used to dance?"

Bella nods, sensing the wistfulness in the girl's voice. Those had seemed to be the simpler days, even if it was when Bella had been concealing her identity. During their practices, they'd been able to talk and express themselves freely without the threat of imminent war looming over their heads.

"Very well," Bella holds out a hand as she stands, "Let us dance, Princess."

Charlotte cheers wildly as Bella leads her to the throng of dancers near the fire. Despite their light clothing, their bodies are slick with sweat from the exertion and additional heat. Bella has also donned one of the Forxian silkworm dresses, the rose-colored fabric scooping low across her back. Now that everyone is aware of her identity, she bares her insignia proudly, allowing her wide expanse of black markings to be exposed for all to see. She imagines she must look like quite the sight. Her thick tresses are tied on the top of her head with a leather cord she'd stolen from Jacob, and her face still wears the black ink.

She doesn't care. As she moves to the tantalizing drumbeat, her naked feet meeting the hot earth, she releases her self-consciousness. She's achieved more than she'd ever thought capable of herself and deserves the chance to express herself freely. Eyes closed, she focuses on the beat settling in her chest, and theway her heart is synced with every pound. Broken lyrics spill from her lips as she murmurs along to the collective chants. Each breath accentuates the underlying rhythm tapped out on the wooden drum.

She feels alive.

A hand winds around her wrist, tugging her to follow. She doesn't need to open her eyes to know who is leading her through the crowd. His heated touch guides her, steering her through the congregation. Gradually, the density lessons until they've moved a few feet away. They finally turn a corner into the shadows alongside a building.

"Edward," Bella breathes, "What are you doing?"

The last word barely leaves her lips before he's breathing it in. His mouth descends on hers in a heated kiss, hotter than any fire he's generated from his hands. A moan escapes her upon contact. It has been much too long since she's felt his touch. She needs to make up for lost time, but no matter how close she gets to him, it never seems sufficient.

He appears to feel the same way. The gruff exterior of the building greets her back and wings as he pushes her against its frame, and brings his body flush against hers. Bella whimpers as she kisses him more feverishly, the base of her stomach coiling in desire. She threads her fingers through his hair to anchor his mouth to hers and slips her tongue out to taste the deliciousness that is Edward. He returns the action, pairing it with a squeeze from his hands around her waist.

The material of her dress bunches as his hips undulate against hers. This is uncharted territory. Unexplored galaxies. Bella has never been so intimate with someone, but with him, it feels natural. On his next rotation forward, she opens her legs to welcome him, inviting him into the silk warmth of her skin. He abandons her waist to take hold of her thighs and hoists her so that her feet no longer touch the ground. Once she's pinned against the wall by the lower half of him, he brings his attention back to her face, brushing his fingers along her cheeks and jawline.

He caresses her reverently, worshiping her celestial body. His fingertips trace from the hinge of her jaw to the peak of her chin, and then continue down her neck. They tickle across her collarbone and delve into the dimple at the center. Meanwhile, she squirms in anticipation, the want inside of her building with every second. Finally, unable to remain patient, she reaches for his hands and moves them to her chest, where they squeeze her mounds of flesh.

Almost simultaneously, they bring their hips together, eliciting a duet of gasps. Only the thin fabric of her undergarments and his worn pants separate her core from his. Heavy breaths travel between them as they repeat the action, steadily grinding against one another.

"Edward," Bella stutters, "I'm …"

"Just feel, Bella," he murmurs hoarsely as he presses another heated kiss to her. "Just feel."

She follows his encouragement, allowing herself to feel the climbing pleasure in the pit of her groin. Soft mewls tumble from her lips as she twists her fingers tightly in his hair. She reaches her peak, and her muscles contract forcefully with the achievement. Wave after wave her climax floods her, spurring her to writhe against Edward's frame once her muscles allow. At its end, she rests her forehead to his, completely spent. They remain quiet for a few moments as Bella catches her breath. After about a minute has passed, Edward breaks the silence.

"You were hurt," Edward murmurs, touching his lips softly to the swollen bump on her cheekbone. "You didn't tell me that."

"It is war, Edward," she finally manages before giggling breathily, "And I'm certainly not in pain now-,"

"I love you," he interrupts, "I don't want another battle, no, another _moment_ to pass without you knowing that I love you with all of me. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Bella's eyes well as she leans forward to capture his lips briefly, "I know."

It's the truth; nothing else could explain the energy that exists between them other than mutual love. In a world where everything else is unsure, Edward is her foundation. No matter the conflict between them, all she needs to do is look into the fire of his eyes to see that he loves her with all of his being.

"Will you say it again?" Edward nuzzles his nose into her neck. How is it that she already feels stirrings of desire once more? "I want to hear you say it again."

"I love you," she answers immediately, "With all of me."

He smashes his lips to hers, sucking her lower one with hunger. She responds as feverishly, excitement filling her at the prospect of climaxing once more, or perhaps, getting Edward to experience the same pleasure. She's moments away from sneaking a hand to his breeches when a throat clears from a few feet away.

The sound is as effective as a bucket of ice-cold water. The two spring apart in an almost comical manner, righting themselves so that Bree can't see the evidence of their intimacy.

"The council has requested a meeting," Bree states before smirking evilly, "You might want to wipe the paint from your face, Prince Edward."

Though Bella's face is heated with embarrassment, she can't help but laugh at the black smudges across Edward's nose and cheeks. The marks only worsen as she uses her thumb to wipe them away.

"Laugh now, but you're the one who went into battle with blue-dotted wings," Edward retorts. She's left gaping as he walks away toward the campfire.

The atmosphere is noticeably different when they return. Citizens are seated around a tamed fire, turned toward the stage where the five council members sit. Four torches have been placed at the corners and sides of the platform to better illuminate them. Three are already known; Billy, Caius, and Carlisle, and the final two are women that Bella has never met before. The first, seated to Caius's left, is slight in stature, so much so that she has a stool placed beneath her feet. By the way she clasps onto Caius's hand and his affectionate gaze in return, Bella supposes they are romantically involved. The second woman causes Bella to stare. She has not one, but _two_ heads, both of them covered in glossy, blonde hair.

"Do you think she has twice the voting power?" Edward whispers mischievously.

Bella elbows him sharply but admits she has to stifle her own giggle. She supposes this is a valid question; is the final council member comprised of two different sentient beings or two heads of one personality? Bella's theorizing is interrupted once she's forced to find seating. Eventually, she wedges herself between Edward and Jacob, toward the front and center of the crowd. As she glances around, she sees many familiar faces. Peter and Charlotte sit a few persons away with Jessica nearby. Jacob is seated beside Leah, who has an arm thrown around Seth. Her fellow _lunellas_ are also close, accompanied by the Whitlocks and the Masens. She hadn't thought this to be such an official gathering, but the looks of it state otherwise. Unease begins to prickle her skin.

"I, _Luna_ Athenadora, call this meeting into motion," the single-headed councilwoman speaks. Her voice is an unsteady croak, but it silences all of the murmured conversations. "We gather here tonight following a most impressive victory."

She pauses as the crowd breaks into raucous cheering. Athenadora can't help but smile as well, basking in the glory of the triumph. She allows for another minute of celebratory exclamations before lifting a hand to bring about order. The way in which she effortlessly controls the crowd tells Bella that she is greatly respected.

"We have called this meeting not to relish our success," she continues, "But to discuss the return of the Swann family. Many have had questions about the implications of their return, all of which will be addressed in this open forum. Is there anyone who wishes to begin?"

Immediately, the councilwoman with two heads lifts a hand. Picking up on Bella's confused expression, Jacob leans over and informs her that the councilwoman is _Sola_ Didyme. She resides in Aryzonae and had arrived nearly an hour after the battle had finished.

"I, for one, would like to know exactly where the Swanns have been," Didyme speaks. The crowd begins to grumble in agreement, "It seems they were hiding away while Forxx was toiling through economic depression and governmental unrest."

"Shall they come to the platform?" Billy suggests, "I, too, would like to hear."

Swallowing thickly, Bella gathers the courage to stand. Not too far away, Esme is doing the same with the gentle assistance of Carlisle. The heat of the torches feels sweltering as Bella approaches, but she knows it is simply her nerves heightening her senses. She should have known this moment would come; she would have to stand before her people and atone for the events of the past. Two Forxians present the women with chairs on the side opposite to the line of councilmembers. Bella is no fool; she knows Billy took advantage of the moment to expose the Swann women before their citizens as if they are on trial.

After Didyme waves a hand to proceed, Esme begins recounting the events that still pain Bella to hear. Idly, she scratches her nail against the wooden armrest of the chair. Perhaps if she focuses on the uneven surface, she will look as if she's effortlessly maintaining composure. Unfortunately, her eyes cannot help but wander to the crowd so that she can survey their expressions. The reactions vary greatly; some look disbelieving, others look saddened, and a choice few look angered. For the life of her, Bella cannot decipher whether these reactions are in her favor. She knows that ultimately, she will stand before them as they vote on whether she can claim the crown. If any of these expressions result from ill feelings towards her, then she will have no chance at the throne.

As Esme draws her story to a close, a silence endures until one after the other, people begin to interrogate her: Why did she not go to King Felix once more? Why did she not seek refuge with her own people? Why did she wait so long to reveal herself? Bella can't blame them for the ferocity with which they question Esme. She has many of these queries herself, but she knows if she seems too embittered against her mother it won't help with reinstating the Swann family on the throne.

Finally, the moment comes when the questions lessen and the attention shifts to her. It is her turn to recount all that she had done once she learned of her role in the prophecy. She starts from her escape from Volturi Castle, purposely omitting details of her time under Aro's incarceration. Her voice wavers as she admits to concealing her identity from the Cullen crown, and the devastating loss of the King and Queen. She ends her recount with her journey to Forxx and being reunited with her mother. The audience questions her just as thoroughly as they had Esme, and she does her best to answer to their satisfaction. However, it is the final inquiry that causes her to briefly falter.

"I saw what you did," a woman speaks. Bella realizes that it is the woman of the couple that had been held hostage by Riley. She sits along with the Acu'lita family, hand clasped with the man who had also been held captive. "You have the same power of your father. How do we know that you aren't just as evil as him?"

"Rachel-," the man beside her begins.

"No, Paul, someone needs to ask,"Rachel continues, "You drained three people all at once, right before our eyes. How do we know that you do, in fact, stand for Cullenia and for us when your roots are so deep in Volturia?"

It is not entirely inappropriate that Rachel would ask such a thing; truthfully, this question plagues Bella daily. Do the similarities between her and her father extend past her appearance and powers? Is there something inherently evil in her that lies dormant? She averts her gaze once more, reverting to the comfort of not meeting the accusing stares of Rachel and many other citizens. But as she looks to her side, she catches sight of Esme, nervously twisting the silver ring on her finger. Bella reaches into her pocket and clasps the two rings that are never far from her grasp. Suddenly inspired, she stands to present Aro's signet to the crowd. There is a collective intake of breath.

"I lived in a cage for twelve years," Bella begins softly, "Most days I was allowed to spend a few hours out of my confinement, but there were many times I would be left for days without being released. It wasn't even the fact that Aro was trying to be cruel; no, it would happen because my father simply forgot about me. If my half-sister was ever absent from the castle, there was no one to remind him that I existed. The guard would leave, knowing that there was no reason to watch a trapped, pitiful girl. I'd lie without food, the only hydration being the stagnant water of my 'bird' feeder," she scoffs bitterly, "which made me sick more times than I can count. Three or four days later, he would remember he had another daughter, and come see me. He'd come to my cage, offer me an insincere apology, and then leave. That was it. As if it was enough. His apologies were one of the many meaningless things he gave me over the years, and I realize now that he did it so that _I_ could never forget _him_. He wanted me to remember that he owned me. He never wanted me to forget that I was his bird."

She takes a deep breath as she tames her igniting anger, "And in some ways he succeeded. I will never forget the trauma of being contained in that enclosure or the way he stole my childhood from me. But at the same time, Aro's demise will come from the fact that he underestimated me. He thought he could break me through imprisonment, but that experience has helped me to be unfathomably strong."

She pauses to exchange rings, presenting her entwined jewelry to the crowd.

"I asked my mother how three different types of silver could be bent to create an exquisite ring such as this, and she told me that sometimes, a lot of effort is needed for something to become even more beautiful. This holds true for so much more than this ring; it goes beyond even my own circumstances. When I look out at all of your faces, I see this ring. I see three nations combined to create some of the most diverse and beautiful people. Here, founders, citizens, and refugees cohabitate in an atmosphere of acceptance that is often mistaken for complacency. But you, Forxians, are not complacent. You are welcoming people who have been trod upon by your neighboring nations. You have bent the most of the three lands, struggling to establish yourselves.

The time of yielding has ended. Tonight we begin a new era of rising to the challenge and showing that we are equalswith Volturia and Cullenia. Those nations cannot thrive without us. It is only through striving together, no, _fighting_ together for the welfare of all, that we can live happily. So to answer your question –yes, I am Aro's daughter, and his power does live within me. But I do not reject my time with him because it is what helped make me who I am today, a person who can see Forxx and its inhabitants for all they're worth. My roots are embedded in all three nations. I stand here, promising to fight for you and _with_ you as your Queen. I offer myself to you, asking you to be accepting once more. Allow me to help you achieve the beauty you deserve."

By the end of her speech, Bella's chest is heaving with her passion. When she'd initially stood to speak, she hadn't planned that lengthy answer, but the words had come tumbling out of her earnestly, one truth after the other. If they don't accept her now, then there is nothing more she can do to convince them –she has bared her soul to them.

The stillness and silence are broken as a man stands from the middle of the crowd. He seems to be middle aged, but the way he holds himself makes him appear to be older. Citizens shift as he hobbles through them, the tip of his cane creating a slight scraping sound against the rocks in the dirt. Bella is sure that he is leaving in distaste until he reaches the front of the stage. His somber voice rings out; it is strong and authoritative in a way that demands the attention of all around him.

"I am Harold, head of the Acu'lita family," the man speaks, "We haven't had the chance to thank you for bringing our youngest Acu'lita home. Were it not for you, he surely would have died in Cullenia. For your willingness to lay your life down for your people, the Acu'lita family pledges their allegiance to you, Isabelle Swann, _Cora di tr'ea n'ocias._ "

Using his cane to support him, he slowly lowers himself to the ground, baring the wooden peg of his foot before him as he stoops to one knee. Then, in an unmistakable move, he bows his head to her.

Whispers break out amongst the crowd as his family soon follows behind him; little Seth races to his father's side so that he can bow as well. Bella is surprised to see Rachel and Paul in this mix having not known their relation to Seth but happy nonetheless to see that they support her. She imparts a smile to them before another voice rings out from the crowd.

This one is all too familiar to her.

"I, Jacob Black, pledge my allegiance to Isabelle Swann," he states, already stooped to his knee, " _Cora di tr'ea n'ocias."_

"You will do no such thing!" Billy stands to yell at his son, "Get up, you shameful boy. Do you not see that she is as corrupt as her parents-?"

"He can speak for himself," Jessica growls as she stomps up to the front, "He is an independent citizen with the power to vote, as am I. I, Jessica Stanl'ae, pledge my allegiance to Isabelle Swann, _Cora di tr'ea n'ocias._ "

"As do I," Peter stands, "I pledge my allegiance to Bella, _Cora di tr'ea n'ocias!"_

"Us too," Claire, Bree, Quil, and James chorus as they lower to a bow.

"My wife can't bow, but we do too," Emmett joins, "We pledge our allegiance."

"No more outbursts," Athena tries to regain control, "We will vote in an orderly fashion-."

However, it's too late. In an avalanching fashion, the citizens of Forxx pledge their allegiance, kneeling in a submissive bow to Bella. Her eyes water as she sees Didyme, Carlisle, and Caius out of their seats and positioned in the same manner. It doesn't escape her notice that her mother, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, and even Eleazar have also pledged themselves to her. In this moment, her ill feelings against them don't matter; she needs their support now more than ever.

By the time the crowd settles, all but about ten persons remain standing in opposition. She doesn't feel resentful towards the few that have rejected her, two of which are Billy and Athenadora. She cannot blame them for being wary, as she is someone foreign laying claim to the crown. After time, they too will see the love she has for this nation. Her eyes return to the crowd as she realizes that Edward is one of the few standing. She flushes as she watches him walk to the stage, and her skin tingles as she remembers the heated touches they had exchanged only moments ago.

As he reaches her, she resists the urge to extend a hand to him in an effort to seek his comfort. It takes all of her control to remain appropriate when he is just about a foot away from her. Thankfully, his next action distracts her from her threatening lewd thoughts. In front of the town, plain for all to see, Edward gets to his knees and bows his head.

"I, King Edward Cullen, pledge my and Cullenia's allegiance to you, Isabelle Marie Swann," he speaks confidently. His voice only wavers once he tries to pronounce the final Forxian words, "As well as my heart. I will stand beside you in the war and until the end of time. You will lead us all, _Cora di tr'ea n'ocias."_

In record timing, blood rushes to Bella's face as her mouth pops open in shock. Knowing that she can't formulate any words, she relies on actions. Cupping Edward's cheeks, she draws him to stand so that she can press what she intends to be a brief kiss to his lips. Chasteness is abandoned as Edward swoops her into his arms, and spins her as the crowd bursts in exultation. She closes her eyes not only to focus on the feel of his embrace but also to sink into the chants of the people.

 _Her_ people.

 _Cora di tr'ea n'ocias …_

 _Cora di tr'ea n'ocias …_

 _Cora di tr'ea n'ocias …_

Queen of three nations.

~SWAN~

Three pairs of eyes are trained on Bella. She can't exactly see them due to her hiding beneath the covers, but she knows she is being watched. She refuses to unveil herself, even though oxygen is running out beneath the bedspread. A few petulant kicks only result in Lua swatting her legs with a heavy paw instead of dissuading the waiting girls. Her cat continues to scratch at the covers until they're drawn away from her completely, exposing Bella to Bree, Claire, and Charlotte.

 _See if I ever bring you an extra helping of fish,_ Bella thinks pointedly at her pet.

Lua simply rolls onto her back and purrs in response.

"Bella, you didn't honestly think we'd let you go to bed without discussing this, would you?" Claire asks.

"I thought winning a battle and becoming Queen of the realms would excuse me from gossip for the night," Bella whines.

"First of all, we're tired too," Bree answers, "And secondly, your coronation isn't for another few days. We're taking advantage of the time we still have to roughhouse you because Jacob probably won't let us within five feet of you once you're proper royalty."

"I'm already proper royalty," Bella huffs sullenly, "And you truly don't think things will be different between us right? Nothing has to change-."

"Oh, stop with the sentimental nonsense for the night," Charlotte cuts in, "Are we not going to talk about the fact that my brother proposed to you?"

Once again, Bella's face floods with color. She has no control over the reaction; whenever anyone makes mention of Edward's display she's filled with awe. She'd had the King of Cullenia on his knees before her, and had even kissed him wildly in front of her subjects. He had publicly professed his love for her in a manner that was painfully ambiguous. But the question is: had it been a marriage proposal or a promise of an alliance between Forxx and Cullenia?

"Yes, it was a marriage proposal," Charlotte rolls her eyes, "I can see the confusion on your face, and I have to say I don't blame you. My brother is the dullest sword in the shed, but he should have known better."

"I thought it was wonderfully romantic," Claire sighs, "He pledged his country to you!"

"You only have two jobs when it comes to a proposal," Bree states as she holds up two fingers, "The first is to get the ring, and the second is to _actually ask_ your significant other to marry you. Edward, King of Cullenia, failed at both."

"It was spur of the moment," Bella defends against Bree before throwing a pillow at Charlotte, "And do not insult your brother!"

"I swear, you become bolder with every nation you claim," Charlotte snips, amusement underlying her tone. She wraps her night robe around herself tightly as she stands to leave, "If you're going to ignore the fact that Edward proposed, and simultaneously defend his pathetic excuse for a declaration then I will go greet my bed."

"Emmett should still be in the main house, make sure he walks you back," Bella instructs.

"Goodnight, Isabelle Swann," Charlotte bids before tacking on at the end, "Queen of Denial."

Bella can't help but chuckle at the young girl and her dry personality that so greatly contrasted her earlier drunken behavior. While an exuberant Charlie is amusing, Bella knows she prefers this form of the Princess's personality.

"Now that the young ears are gone," Bree announces as she turns to Bella. Her wolfish smile doesn't bode well, "We must discuss the most important matter."

"Which is?" Bella asks.

"Sex, of course," Claire answers.

Lua huffs in annoyance as Bella attempts to scurry from the bed. With unmatched strength, Bree uses one finger to sling her back onto the mattress. Bella's body meets the surface quite roughly, causing the bed to groan.

"Was that really necessary?" Claire sighs.

"She was going to run," Bree defends, "And I don't know why she's acting so shy when her hand was down his breeches only hours ago."

"My hand was not-," Bella exclaims with a shout before lowering her volume to a scandalized whisper, "My hand was _not_ in his breeches."

Even though her hand had been heading there …

"You need to take advantage of this moment, Bella," Bree continues, ignoring her friend's cringing, "I don't know what kind of education on sexual relations they had in cage-school, but I can't imagine it was extensive."

"Bree's right," Claire agrees, "Crude, but right. You need to know how to be careful-,"

"Never mind knowing how to be careful," Bree brushes off Claire, "You need to know how to give and receive the best pleasure! Have you ever achieved orgasm, Bella?"

This is it.

This is the end.

She had survived Aro and the radical _Iris_ only to be killed from mortification. Why hadn't she absorbed any useful powers, like the ability to silence overzealous friends? Perhaps she should utilize her queenly capabilities and order Jacob to place Bree in a makeshift dungeon.

"Look at her face," Claire exclaims, "She absolutely has!"

"I don't see how this is your business," Bella again tries to evade.

"Would you like to know how to give Edward an orgasm?" Bree barrels on.

Bella is about to object once more, but she pauses mid-breath. She has to admit that her intrigue has been piqued.

"Now we've got her attention," Claire snickers, "Let's begin."

The next hour is spent discussing, in excruciating detail, the intricacies of sexual intercourse and deciphering Edward's possible proposal. The girls still can't decide whether or not Edward's declaration had literally meant the two would spend their lives together, or if he was simply declaring his support of her conquest to the throne. She doesn't believe that two miraculous things could happen in one night, so she's inclined to think that Edward hadn't been speaking of marriage. Nevertheless, her talk with Bree and Claire provide her with valuable information. Thankfully, she's so tired that when she's finally allowed to sleep, her overwhelmed thoughts don't keep her awake.

Seven hours later, she finds herself sitting at an oval table forged from iron. The warm surface tempts her to rest her face against the metal and reenter sleep. When Jacob had knocked insistently at her door early that morning, she'd barely been able to drag herself out of her bed. But somehow, she managed to get dressed in a timely manner and make it to the meeting with the council members. Now she sits, fighting against her urge to sleep while the members sift through the Constitution with her. It takes an hour and a half to read through its entirety. Bella has few objections, and the times when she isn't speaking, she studies those around her; all the members are present, as well as Jacob, Esme, Jasper, and Edward.

"Having gone through this document and making the necessary amendments, we can move forward," Didyme speaks, "More specifically we need to discuss your transition, Your Highness."

It takes Bella a moment to realize that _she_ is whom Didyme is referring to. "Oh, yes, there are a few matters to iron out before my coronation," she catches, "But before we speak of this, I wanted to thank you all, especially for your work and devotedness in preserving Forxx. In no way do I wish to diminish your dedication to this nation. It is my priority to work peaceably alongside you."

"You could have fooled me," Billy grumbles under his breath.

Bella's immediate annoyance clears any sleepiness. She fixes Billy with a penetrating stare as she continues, "This being said, I want to emphasize that I will not tolerate any insubordination. I understand that I need to prove myself to some of you, but it still stands that I am now the ruler of Forxx, and I will be treated as such. If I feel that any disrespect is a threat to my ability to rule, I will exercise my full authority to strip any person of their membership. Are we clear, Billy Black?"

Billy blanches as he stutters out, "Yes, _Cora_."

"Wonderful," Bella nods, newly invigorated. "Now that I've settled that matter, I think it should follow that I establish who will be part of my advisory council. Understand that trust is a reciprocal endeavor; I, too, do not know you all well. I will need your help in conducting affairs efficiently and will be transparent with you, but I also would like those closest to me to be my immediate advisors."

Didyme nods warily, but in understanding, "Of course, _Cora._ They will be your _cen'uo_."

"Precisely," Bella responds, "My _cen'uo_ will consist of _Sola_ Bree Tanner, _Luna_ Claire Young, and _Luna_ Lucy Vignali. _Luna_ Jacob Black will be my Hand, and the council will remain with the addition of _Luna_ Jasper Whitlock as an official councilmember."

Silence meets her as she finishes. Bella raises a brow as she asks, "Are there any objections?"

"No, _Cora,_ " they respond in unison.

"However, I do have a question," Caius speaks, "I assume you did not include His Majesty, King Edward in your _cen'uo_ since he will be King Consort?"

Bella can practically feel herself paling, as his words sink in. If Caius is questioning whether Edward will be King Consort, then it seems she _was_ proposed to the night before. Does this mean that Edward had taken her kiss as an acceptance? She looks over to where Edward sits with a confused expression, most likely wondering why she hasn't agreed with Caius. Thankfully, Didyme speaks so that she doesn't need to.

"The two have hardly had the time to speak of any logistics," Didyme points out, "We will allow them a few days to consult before we proceed. Now there is the matter of Swann Castle …"

The next three hours are spent discussing the rebuilding of the castle, as well as the beginning of recruitment and training for a Forxian army. Knowing that she needs to step up as their leader, Bella actively participates, offering ideas and constructive criticism when needed. She agrees that she'll need an official residence in Forxx, and therefore supports renovating the defunct castle, but she also asserts that military strengthening is the priority. She makes known all the information she's acquired on both Aro and the Guardians and in turn learns of past national defenses that have been attempted. There haven't been any fully organized armies in the past few decades, which means it will be difficult to get the willing soldiers up to date in combat.

When the meeting is over, Bella shamelessly ignores Edward as he calls after her. She knows it's awfully childish, but she uses Bree and Claire as buffers so that he's unable to reach her for the majority of the day. Truthfully, she doesn't know why she feels the need to avoid him so drastically, but she can't bring herself to face him after the awkward encounter in the meeting.

In the ninth hour of the night, Edward seems to have reached his capacity for tolerance. As Bella is playing a game of chess with Claire, he leans down to sweetly whisper in her ear,

" _Cora di tr'ea n'ocias_ , may I have a word with you?"

Bella clears her throat, "It would be rude for me to abandon Claire -,"

" _Luna_ Claire," Edward turns his charm on her, "Would you mind terribly if I took Bella away from you for a moment?"

"By all means, Your Highness," Claire smiles shyly, as she stands to leave, "I'll give you the room."

Bella is barely able to call out an objection before her friend slips out of the cabin. She turns to the crackling fireplace to fix her eyes on anything other than the man that steps close behind her. Once his chest meets her back, any illusions of her continuing to ignore him are shattered. The heat traveling through her body is not from the fire in front of her, but from his palms as they slide from the curve of her waist to the flat of her stomach. She shudders beneath his touch and sinks against his frame. As Edward dips down to run the tip of his nose along the column of her exposed neck, she closes her eyes with a sigh.

"You've been avoiding me," he mumbles near her skin.

"There's an interesting explanation for that …" Bella begins as he turns her around to face him. She opens her eyes to catch his gaze as he walks them backward to the loveseat. They topple rather clumsily, but somehow Edward manages to right her so that she's seated across his lap.

"You don't need to explain," he shakes his head, "Charlotte spoke to me already."

"About what?" Bella asks, thoroughly confused. Charlotte is the furthest person from her mind when she's together with Edward like this. She doesn't know when they'd decided to be so bold with their affections, but she likes this change in pace.

"If you look at me like that I won't be able to remain honorable with you," Edward grunts.

"Then positioning me on your lap was not the wisest decision," Bella murmurs as she moves to straddle him. Why had she been avoiding Edward again? An answer to this question evades her as she gently presses her lips to his. He breathes in sharply when he feels her hips stir.

"Bella," he pulls back, after exchanging a few heated kisses, "I want you, but we need to talk. I was a complete fool."

Bella sighs as she leans back, "What did Charlotte tell you?"

"Something that I should have known from before," he shakes his head, "I hope you don't feel insulted by my unplanned proposal. When I asked you to marry me, I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't think."

A pang of hurt blooms in Bella's chest, "Does that mean … did you not mean it?"

Edward's eyes widen immediately as he splutters to correct himself, "No! No, that's not what I mean. I mean I meant it, but-,"

"Edward," Bella presses a finger to his lips to stop him briefly, "Slow down."

He nods, and takes a large breath to calm himself. Composure returns to him after a few more seconds, and then he is finally able to speak; "You have just reached a major milestone in your life by accepting the crown. When I saw you standing on the stage, it hit me that I want to be with you for every step you take through this journey. I want to be beside you on the battlefield and in the throne room, and I needyou to be beside me as I embark on regaining a hold of Cullenia."

"So this is merely a political move?" she questions, "Because not too long ago you were unsure whether you could forgive me and now …"

"It has political ramifications, but the way I feel for you is anything but political," he promises, "I … I never apologized, nor thanked you for your role in bringing Charlotte and me to safety. I realize now how blessed I was to have a protector who was not only a Guardian but also a _friend._ And now I want to be there for you as those things and more. I want to be your partner, Bella, someone who will love you and be by your side forever.

"Edward," Bella starts.

"I don't have a ring," he admits with embarrassment, "and if we're being honest, I don't really have an organized country either. But I'm giving you _me,_ and I'm hoping that's good enough for now. So, Isabelle Marie Swann, Queen of three nations, will you marry me?"

Stunned, Bella can do little else but meet his penetrating gaze. She sees nothing but sincerity and love in his eyes, and the two have blocked out any traces of betrayal he had once held against her. Her eyes well as her chest fills, and she finally regains control over her body so that she can move a hand to his face. The bow of his mouth and dimple of his chin calls to her lips, but she knows he's waiting for a verbal answer.

"Yes," she replies with a blinding smile, a laugh of joy bubbling out of her, "Yes!"

His arms wind around her back and crush her against him, his lips pressed tightly against hers. Their kiss is heated and unbridled, a clash of soft flesh and teeth. Bella wants nothing more than to get lost in the passionate engagement, but there's one last thing she needs to say to him before they embark on their pleasure.

"Oh, and Edward," She gasps as she pulls back, "You are _more_ than enough."

* * *

 _ **Terminology**_

 _ **Cora di tr'ea n'ocias**_ - _Queen of Three Nations [Forxian]_

 _ **Cen'uo**_ _–"Core" [Forxian]. This group of members serves as the personal advisory board for the monarch. They are the first to hear of the monarch's ideas/plans and are also meant to provide emotional support and encouragement._

* * *

A/N: Now that you've read this: when writing I always try to think of criticisms for my plot choices. This being said, I have a feeling that there may be a few of you who will not like this sudden marriage proposal, and I hope you trust me enough at this point to stick with me. As always, I love hearing every bit of feedback, even if you don't agree!

 _~CH  
_

* * *

"The strongest love is the love that can demonstrate its fragility."

― **Paulo Coelho** , **Eleven Minutes**


	27. Swan: Chapter XXVII

A/N: This opening author's note and chapter is dedicated to the victims of The Pulse mass shooting in Orlando. My heart goes out to all those affected by this horror, to the Grimmie family, and to the many others affected by senseless acts of violence this year. 

* * *

**PART III: SWAN**

 **Chapter 27**

Embers from the fire glow red and orange in the darkness of the room, catching Bella's gaze as she snaps out of her sleep. Her chest rises and falls with her rapid breaths, and she tries to slow them along with her beating heart.

Unable to take the heat of Edward's body beside her, she gets up to sit on the cool floor. Cross-legged, she attempts to calm herself. The glimmering remains of flames seem to intensify as her vision blurs, and the sound of waves floods her ears. It's a foreign feeling, and yet somehow familiar. In an attempt to take control of the sensation rather than be swarmed by it, she pictures Alec's face. The same focus she had harnessed during Riley's attack is the same connection she grasps for now. To her surprise, she establishes a connection in only seconds.

Through Alec's eyes, she sees his surroundings. It's as if she is inhabiting his body, and able to experience every one of his senses. They are in a dark room, seated at a rickety table. A piece of parchment paper sits before him, stained with dark droplets. As Bella feels hot tears stream down her cheeks, she realizes the source of the circles of moisture.

"Alec," Bella says softly. She can hear her own words aloud in Edward's cabin, but she knows that Alec can also hear them in his mind. "I'm so sorry."

An intense bolt of anger wracks through her body, causing her to gasp. As her own nails bite into the flesh of her palms, she has to remind herself that this emotion belongs to Alec and not her. Attempting to share her sentiments with him in the same way, she focuses on soothing thoughts.

"Don't," he stops her, "Let me feel freely."

Bella nods, knowing that he can sense the action, "What can I do?"

"Comfort my siblings until I can come," he pleads, "They'll need you now more than ever. I will be there in about three weeks time."

She's about to answer when another sensation seeps through her, this time not inspired by Alec. It's a strong sense of foreboding, and she's not sure from where it originates, but she knows that she must ward Alec against leaving _Ida Flor_ for now.

"You can't leave as yet," Bella tells him, "I know I wanted you here as soon as possible, but it's not safe."

"I can't stay here knowing what Aro has done," Alec fights, "I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Alec, did you feel that warning?" she presses, "Wait a few more weeks until Edward is able to rally some troops in Cullenia, and then you'll have support to make your way here."

"I have my men and an additional few to assist me," Alec insists, "I'll be fine."

"No, listen to me," Bella begs him, "You asked me to trust you the other night, now I'm asking the same of you. I will take care of Edward and Charlotte, but you need to stay alive so that you can see them again. You're all each other has."

Potent tears of grief cloud her vision, and she blinks to clear them from her view. Her shoulders begin to shake as Alec breaks down, and she wants more than anything to reach out to him. All she can do is whisper to him over and over again that she's there for him. Nearly ten minutes pass before he finally calms, sniffling as he says to her, "Fine, I'll stay."

"Thank you," she tells him, her voice thick from her own crying.

"Take care of them," he whispers, just as their connection breaks.

When she returns to her own surroundings, her heart has finally slowed. Her breathing is deep as she wipes the tear tracks from her cheeks, and turns to head to the loveseat. A small gasp leaves her when she turns to see Edward seated upright, his expression solemn. She wonders how much he could have understood from her side of the conversation. Not wanting there to be any ambiguity, she steels herself to say the words aloud. Before Bella can rejoin him on the chair, he lowers himself to the floor beside her. Though she tries her best, she can't seem to stop her hand from shaking as she reaches for his.

"Edward," she begins, "A couple of weeks ago Alec contacted a resource in Cullen Isle to inspect the damage."

Edward is already shaking his head by the time she finishes her sentence. The grip he unleashes on her hand is tight and heartbreaking.

They tremble together.

"My parents are really dead aren't they?" he cries.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," she holds back her tears as she pulls him into her arms. "They're gone."

~SWAN~

"We will spend the next few months training," Bella says to the council, "Aro hasn't deployed his army, and while we don't know why, we need to take advantage of this time. Those we have recruited are greatly untrained, and I will not have my people going out only to be slaughtered."

"As for a timeline, are we going to train until they attack?" Carlisle asks.

"No, we are going to train until we can go on the offensive," Bella answers.

Ten pairs of eyes stare at her in shock. She knew this would be their reaction, but it still causes her to squirm slightly. However, replaying Alec, Edward, and Charlotte's reactions of grief to the news of their slain parents helps her keep her resolve. She's doing this for them.

"Aro vastly underestimates the people of both Forxx and Cullenia," Bella continues, "He assumes we will wait until he blazes through the nation and surrender out of fright. What better way to catch him off guard than if we attack first?"

"With what force?" Billy laughs, "You just said our army is inexperienced, and yet you want them to lead an attack on all of Volturia?"

"We will be thrown into battle before we're ready regardless of our timeline," Bella points out, "The moment Aro sees any concerted efforts by troops in Cullenia he will deploy his army. It is up to us to make sure that Forxx remains untouched until we can formally strike Volturia first."

"So His Highness," Jasper motions to Edward, "Will recruit and deploy his troops in Cullenia, and while the threat there is neutralized we will be training here?"

"Exactly," Bella nods, "We can buy ourselves some time. Then, we will strike Volturi Castle. If we strategize properly, there is no need even to engage all of Volturia in war. Get me close to Aro and I will end this once and for all."

"Forgive me, but this sounds like a vast underestimation of Aro's forces," Caius speaks, "his army alone outnumbers the population of Forxx."

"But he's still at the disadvantage," Bree speaks, "He's using his one army to spread through two nations while we have two nations to engage one army."

The room becomes silent with this realization, and Bella is filled with gratefulness at having Bree in her arsenal.

"This points to another important matter," Carlisle speaks, "The upcoming wedding between the _Cora_ and the _Lunarca_ means there will be a shifting in the relationship between Forxx and Cullenia. Fighting under the joined Cullen and Swann name makes quite the statement."

"We're not merging our nations," Edward says.

His words come out at the same time that Bella says, "We're not wedding before the war."

The two make eye contact at their unexpected answers, but there doesn't seem to be a disagreement on either side. When Bella had accepted Edward's proposal, it certainly hadn't been with the intent that they would marry any time soon. In her mind, there are too many issues, both nationally and personally, that need to be resolved before she joins with him. Furthermore, she wants to enter into her reign as Queen independently, without the burden of establishing herself in Forxx under the implications of a politically charged marriage.

"Cullenia will be a steadfast alliance, but any support we provide will be from my command, not Bella's," Edward states.

"And Forxx did not fight for independence only to be swept back under Cullenia's thumb," Bella adds, throwing a glance Edward's way as if to say ' _no offense.'_ "I want to be Queen of this nation first and foremost before getting involved in Cullenian government. The only other nation I will be staking a claim to is Volturia, and that is so I can pry it from my father's dead grasp."

Her stomach curdles so intensely that she clutches her abdomen. A calming hand from Claire alerts Bella that she's conjured up more anger than she'd intended in answering the question. She slumps back into her chair, unaware that she'd risen from it to begin with. Despite the heat of her passion, her skin feels like ice. Her chest feels unnaturally heavy, and she takes several breaths to clear the feeling.

Aro incites so much ire that it makes her physically ill. Seeing how troubled Bella appears, the council opts to adjourn for two hours to allow for a reprieve from the tense atmosphere. It's not tense in the way that anyone is hostile toward one another, but that the subject matter is incredibly dark. The decisions made at that iron table would affect the future of the nations. They are making ripples in history that have the potential to shatter thousands of lives.

Instead of leaving to receive lunch, Bella escapes to Town Hall. Layers upon layers of flowers are striped across the ground, concealing the dirt and creating a sea of blue, white, and yellow. The last meter before the stage is devoid of foliage save for two purple flowers placed side by side in front of an erected carving of a crescent moon. Etched in the wood are the words _"I'mo'ria."_

They mean both " _In memory_ " and " _Forever."_

Bella is not surprised to see Charlotte sitting at her parents' memorial. It had been just over a week since Bella had delivered the devastating confirmation that the King and Queen had not survived the collapse of Cullen Castle. Charlotte had gone unnaturally silent as soon as she learned, refusing to respond to any engaging. Surprisingly, Peter had been the one able to break through to her. All it had taken was him extending a hand for Charlotte to unleash her grief. It was then that Bella realized the depth of their relationship.

He has been key in helping Charlotte to function daily. Whenever the young Princess seems far away in her thoughts, he uses annoyance or humor to coax her back to the present. But unfortunately, Charlotte's night terrors had returned with a vengeance. She now spends the night with Edward and Bella so that they can comfort her when she wakes to her own screams.

Edward has taken the news with unmatched strength, but this isn't to say that he hasn't broken down since the initial delivery. He has unexpected moments when his eyes fill with tears, and he has to excuse himself from the room. Bella alternates between allowing him privacy to mourn and following after so that she can hold him. Aside from these times, he dotes on both Bella and Charlotte. When he isn't dealing with strategizing the stabilization of Cullenia with Emmett and Carlisle, he's openly affectionate with his two favorite women.

When Bella reaches the crescent moon where Charlotte sits, she lowers herself to the ground. Wordlessly, she wraps an arm around her friend and pulls her close. An unknown amount of time passes as Charlotte releases her anguish into Bella's shoulder, absorbing the support lavished on her. Meanwhile, once again, Bella's chest fills uncomfortably with a strange emotion. Initially, she believes it to be a result of seeing Charlotte grieving openly, but it's eerily similar to the feeling that had overwhelmed her during the council meeting. She tries to quell it, wanting to focus on the weeping girl in her arms.

Charlotte's cries decrescendo and she manages to speak through her tears, "When does this aching go away? How long did it take you to stop feeling like this?"

"It never really leaves," Bella admits, "I know my mother is alive, but to be honest, Charlotte, the grief is still with me. It transforms so that it's a part of you. But it won't always be this crippling, I can promise you that. For now, allow yourself to feel. Give yourself time to grieve."

"It hurts too much to think about all the time," Charlotte sniffles as she uses a hand to wipe her cheeks, "Can you distract me? Tell me about the meeting."

Bella follows her request and recounts the meeting in great detail. She's pleased when Charlotte offers her two cents, often flavored with her natural feistiness. As the iciness from earlier returns to her skin, Bella thinks it's due to her detailing her outburst about regaining Volturia from Aro. However, as another constricting pain shoots through her body, she's convinced that something else is happening.

"Bella?" Charlotte leans back from her friend's embrace when Bella stops speaking mid-sentence, "You've gotten cold all of a sudden. What's wrong?"

"I might need to see the Atearas-," Bella gasps as she clutches her chest. Suddenly, her body goes limp as she slumps backward, and her eyes roll to the back of her head.

When she becomes aware again, she's not in Forxx. Nearly seven feet of water stand between her and air, and she hadn't been able to take a breath before being submerged –or rather, Alec hadn't been able to inhale. Being thrown into a mental channel with Alec had never been this uncomfortable or shocking, and she supposes it is painful now because he is in imminent danger. As her lungs protest the lack of air, Bella realizes that Alec's thoughts are completely silent. Though she is present, he seems to be mentally absent. Knowing that he isn't in the capacity to control his limbs, she springs into action. She's not an expert at swimming, but in her time before imprisonment she had learned how to fend for herself. She propels Alec to the surface, and in a few seconds, she's able to take a delicious gulp of air.

She splutters as seawater fluxes through her open mouth, making it increasingly difficult to breathe. Nevertheless, she manages to take note of her surroundings. The water she's been thrown into, rather violently, she might add, is not the one of her previous connections. This is a foreign sea, and much vaster than the Volturian Bay that washes upon Volturi Castle's shore. More importantly, there is burning wreckage all around her. By the amount of wood and barrels floating she believes it to be from a small ship. Not too long after she resurfaces, other heads begin popping above the water line. It makes no sense to her, but she recognizes them as crewmen from _Ida Flor._ There is _Luna_ Jared Call, _Sola_ Michael Newton, and _Sola_ Embry Call, thankfully all coherent. Lastly, only a few feet away is another small ship that can be estimated to fit around forty men. The mast bears the _Iris_ insignia.

"Alec!" someone calls from behind Bella, and she turns naturally in response.

Swimming up to her is _Luna_ Samuel U'ley, a gash adorning his right temple. She reaches for a floating plank near her and extends it to him so that he can latch on. Noticing that his strokes are beginning to falter, she pulls him forward the rest of the way.

"Those vermin completely wiped out our boat, but my headcount says all of our men survived. It's ten of us against probably thirty of theirs. Are you ready?"

To fight?

 _Alec,_ Bella whispers sharply in her mind, _If you're conscious enough for me to recognize your fellowmen, then you're damned well awake enough to get back here and take over!_

"Alec?"

"Alec isn't here," Bella tells Sam, knowing he is well-informed about the Guardian connection, "But I will help in whatever manner I can."

"Princess?" Sam whispers in shock, "Is he …"

"He's in here somewhere," Bella grits, "But we haven't the time to wait for him. We have a boat to overtake."

"I knew I'd like you," Sam barks out a gruff laugh.

The two begin to swim toward the _Iris_ vessel using a barrel as cover. The other men move similarly amongst the wreckage to remain undetected. She knows the men on the boat must be vigilant of survivors, but the smoke filling the air from dying flames helps make visibility difficult. Thankfully, Sam's sluggishness wears off midway through their stretch so that Bella doesn't need to assist him with swimming. Furthermore, they need all the crewmen in fighting form to successfully overtake their enemies.

Bella misses her wings as they attempt to scale the side of the boat, but she supposes they wouldn't be much use to her as she tries to get out of the water. Sam, having beastlike qualities, partially transforms and uses his clawed hands and feet to puncture through the wood. Bella follows, using the holes he leaves behind. Her palms are being scratched from the jagged wood, and when she glances down at them, she feels a slight disconnect at realizing they're Alec's hands.

 _Alec, please wake up,_ she tries again frantically.

The pleading is in vain as an _Iris_ lands a punch to her jaw. Pain flares across her face, reminding her that this situation is very real. She snaps into action, using her own fighting skills to take on her attacker. Her movements are rather awkward seeing as she moves at a different speed and with an altered agility than she's unused to, but she uses Alec's borrowed strength to send the attacker flying over the side of the boat.

She wants to use her absorption, but truthfully she's hesitant. She's still new to the logistics of this connection and isn't entirely confident that if she activates her powers that it will be _hers._ How horrific would it be if she enhanced her opponent's ability using Alec's gift by mistake? For this reason, she makes it through another opponent without utilizing her absorption. After she sends her foe's sword through his insignia, she takes a moment in the interim to call out to Alec for a final time.

 _I know you're in here, and I need you to come back. Remember how we combined our abilities before? We could finish the remaining men without issue. Wake up, Alec!_

The conversation feels undoubtedly one-sided, and Bella accepts that Alec is truly unconscious. Even if she wanted to use his enhancing ability, it is not accessible to her now. With this in mind, she concedes that she can't combine his enhancement with her absorption as she had when she'd drained Riley, Laurent, and Victoria, so she'll have to rely on her absorption alone…

Victoria.

Bella nearly wants to slap herself for being so foolish. When she'd drained the three, she still had the capacity for one more power. Seeing how useful Victoria's had been, she'd held on to the fiery-haired woman's entrapment ability. From what Bella can recall from Laurent and Riley's conversation, Victoria could ensnare up to eleven persons with her invisible shackles. To her glee, Bella realizes that her men have successfully dealt with over half of the _Iris,_ leaving her with ten to trap. One by one, she focuses her stare on the adversaries, picturing them bound in ropes. Victoria had needed a great deal of concentration to keep the hostages ensnared, and Bella can see why. By the tenth person, she already feels mentally and physically exhausted by fighting against their struggling.

"What type of witchcraft-," Jared starts, stepping back from his opponent with bewilderment.

"What are you waiting for?" Bella shouts in frustration, feeling her hold slipping. She then orders in a foreign language, " _Pe ac-iam_!"

 _Finish them!_ She had yelled.

Needing no prompting, her men quickly finish off the _Iris_ that had dared to challenge them. Immediately after, Bella releases her hold, sinking against the ledge of the boat in exhaustion. She closes her eyes to focus on pushing out the throbbing in her mind while her men dump the bodies into the water. A tap on her shoulder prompts her to open her eyes.

"Is it still you, Princess?" Sam asks.

Bella nods, "He's okay. I don't know how to explain it, but it's almost as if I can still feel him in here, he's just unconscious."

"What do you suppose we do then?" Sam questions.

"Did the Prince ask you to assist him to Forxx?" Bella counters with her own question.

" _C-a_ Princess, he did," Sam answers, "I know it was against your wishes."

"He lied to me," Bella shakes her head, trying to ignore the hurt at the thought of Alec's deception, "He was caught up in his grief. However, you see now why I asked him to delay his departure?"

" _C-a_ Princess," Sam responds, "You would like for us to return then?"

"Yes," Bella agrees, "Stay in _Ida Flor_ until Alec's brother has rallied his troops. Your voyage will be much more viable then."

"Very well," Sam bows his head in respect, "Shall I take you to lie down?"

Bella nods and follows him along the new boat until they find the stairs to the lower deck. It's a very cramped space, but there are a few bed pallets laid across benches. Sam assists Bella onto one of the cleaner pallets, and she reclines so that Alec's tall frame can fit. She releases a long sigh and turns her head to Sam.

"I thank you for taking care of him," Bella tells him, "And ask that you continue to do so just as unwaveringly."

"You have my word, Princess," Sam promises, "Or should I say, Queen?"

Bella laughs, "I have a feeling we will get along well, _Luna_ Sam."

"You got me this new boat. We'll get along just fine," he roars with laughter, "See you soon, _G-ia_."

His friendly face is that last thing Bella sees before she lets go of her connection. She is slightly disoriented when she awakes in her own environment, and quickly notices that she is not at Town Hall anymore. Instead, she is lying on the iron table where the council meeting had been held earlier. To her sides are Quil, James, Jacob, Edward, and Charlotte.

"Bella?" Edward prompts.

"I'm okay," Bella breathes as she sits up, "It was Alec."

"We supposed as much," Quil speaks, "You kept murmuring his name."

"Is he alright?" Charlotte asks.

"His convoy was ambushed while attempting to sail to Forxx," Bella informs them, "But he is okay. They overtook the _Iris_ ship and are returning to _Ida Flor_."

"I thought he had agreed to remain there until our troops secured the passage?" Edward grits, hand clenched in anger, "Not only did he endanger himself, but he also put your life in jeopardy."

"Nothing would have happened to me," Bella assures, using her hand to open his fist, "It is merely a mental connection."

"Is it?" James questions, "Quil and I could feel your vitals, Bella, your body was in great distress. You weren't breathing for quite a bit of time."

Confusion overtakes Bella as this news settles. She'd certainly felt as if she'd been submerged in water, but she'd thought the effects were all psychological. But if there were actual physical ramifications to her connection to Alec, she has to wonder the depth of their relationship.

"He was desperate to get back to you both," Bella defends, motioning to Edward and Charlotte, "And I don't believe he'll be making the same mistake twice."

"The important thing is that you are both okay," Quil sums, "Your vitals are stable, and there is no lasting damage. Are you feeling able to stand?"

"I can carry you if you need me to," Edward offers, "I'll take you straight to the cabin."

"Thank you, but that's unnecessary," Bella declines, "I'm truly feeling fine. Besides, I need some answers, and though I hate to go to her, I believe Alice can help me."

"Go tomorrow," Edward insists, "For now, you should get some rest."

Bella is about to object once more, but she sees how worried Edward is for her wellbeing. She can imagine her bout of unconsciousness had deeply troubled him, as she would have felt the same had their positions been reversed. For that reason, she allows him to assist her from the table and lead her back to Jacob's cabin.

As she's been spending most of her time in Edward and Charlotte's cabin, the two make their way there. Edward is silent as he leaves Bella to sink into the loveseat, and she wonders what is consuming his thoughts. She gets her answer when he returns with a cup of water.

"Is Alec truly okay?" he asks as he hands the beverage to her. She notices his hand is slightly shaking, almost as if he's anticipating more painful news.

She places a steadying hand atop his, "He is. He was knocked unconscious, but I can feel he's all right. Trust me."

"I do," Edward sighs with relief, "It just seems like the past few weeks have been a never-ending stream of violence. I miss the times when we would sit in the archway and tease each other senseless."

Bella hums in agreement, having had the same thought not too long ago, "The days when you used to drive me mad with confusion."

"I was so smitten with you, I didn't know how to behave myself," Edward chuckles, "Do you know Alec fancied you too?"

Bella's mouth pops open in shock, "You're jesting! Surely not?"

"Why does that seem so unbelievable to you?" Edward asks, "If I hadn't made my affections for you known to him he surely would have pursued you."

"You staked your claim on me?" Bella quirks a brow in question.

Edward flushes red, "It sounds barbaric when you put it that way …"

Bella sets down her cup so that she can tug Edward onto the seat with her. It takes a bit of maneuvering, but she manages to position him between her legs, his back against her chest. His head lolls against her shoulder, the red-brown strands of his hair tickling against her insignia. Playfully, she uses the pad of her finger to brush the tip of his nose.

"What did you say to convince him, my barbarian?" she coaxes.

"Only that I knew you better," he admits. She moves her fingers to the tips of his ears, and surely enough, they're heated. If his hair didn't cover them, she knows she would see their soft pinkness.

"Why are you so embarrassed?" Bella giggles, "I was infatuated with you too. It surprises me that it took us so long to kiss."

Edward twists his head to face her, "I can assure you I fancied you before you even thought of me."

"This is not true," Bella objects, "When did you first have feelings for me?"

"The first time you plagued my thoughts was after you collapsed in the courtyard," Edward reveals, "I went mad asking every servant about you, but no one knew a thing. But the moment I knew with certainty that I liked you was when you drunkenly complimented me. Never before had I felt so affected by a compliment. The world felt perfect."

It is Bella's turn to blush, "Those were two horribly unflattering moments for me."

"And yet I found you beautiful in both of them," Edward muses.

"You're quite the charmer, but you are also a loser," Bella teases as she says, "My feelings for you began the night you took me into your room and cleaned my bleeding nose."

"Bella, we had hardly spoken more than two times before then," Edward argues.

"You were so gentle with me!" Bella insists, "And the way you touched me …"

"Go on," Edward sits up, his interest further piqued.

Bella swats him, "Behave."

"You weren't saying that the other night in the alleyway-."

Instead of disciplining him again with a slap, she hurriedly places her hand to his mouth. In hindsight, the move wasn't the wisest. Edward takes advantage of her skin against his lips, and places tantalizing kisses to the center of her palm. She's about to grip his chin to bring his face to hers, but he stops his actions altogether.

Edward laughs jovially, "You should see your pout!"

"You are still the teaser that you were in Cullenia," Bella accuses, "What man would delight his fiancée in such a way and then cruelly deny her?"

"An honorable one," he smiles gently, leaning back to nuzzle his nose to her jawline, "I wanted to ask whether … you were pleased? I hope I have not rushed you. This is all new to me as well."

"Edward, you made me feel things I've never felt before," Bella answers truthfully, "Things I am eager to feel again."

"Then as your fiancé I will see to it that I continue to _delight_ you," he smiles against her skin.

As Bella brings a hand to his silken locks, she can't help but smile too. She sighs as Edward returns his lips to her skin, blessing her neck with hot kisses. He turns so that he can hover over her, and finally melds his mouth to hers. A few months ago Bella would have been embarrassed at the sound that escapes her, but now she is too consumed with her enthrallment to care. Torturously, Edward slides a hand past the hem of her dress and the slip beneath it. He hesitates momentarily as he nears her core, but Bella's gentle prompting encourages him to continue. The moment his fingers reach their destination, Bella breaks away from their kiss.

"Will it always be this way?" she gasps against his lips, "Like I can see the galaxies behind my eyes, every time you touch me?"

"I can't imagine this energy between us ever ceasing," Edward answers as he presses a finger against her firmly. Bell tenses as pleasure rushes through her.

Unfortunately, it isn't the same level of pleasure as she had experienced over a week ago. A murmur of voices begins in the distance, interrupting the bubble of passion that had transpired in Edward's cabin. At first, Edward continues, hoping that their lust would drown out the passerby. But as it becomes clear that they are Charlotte and Peter, all notions of sexual fulfillment are lost.

The murmur of voices grows louder, not only due to the nearing proximity of the two teens but because of the nature of the conversation. Instead of the banter that normally passes between them, the two seem to be having a heated argument. Edward starts for the door with the intention of intervening, but knowing that the two need to handle their own affairs, Bella lays a stopping hand to his arm.

"Would it kill you to speak to me without sarcasm or dryness?" Peter says, his voice a few decibels away from a shout.

Charlotte's responding sigh is rather dejected, "What do you want from me, Whitlock?"

"For you not to pretend like you're feeling nothing," Peter continues, "You're grieving, you've shown me as much. But I also know you're scared and confused."

"Congratulations," Charlotte claps slowly. Even Bella flinches at the young girl's flippant tone, "You've deduced what any simple minded person could. There is a war going on, of course, I'm scared. Is that all?"

"No," Peter grits, "You know that's not what I'm talking about."

"Then please," Charlotte drawls, "Enlighten me."

"Fine. You really want me to say it?" Peter asks, "You're scared about us –about what's going on between us."

Bella has to press a hand to her mouth to stifle her laugh. The expression of shock on Edward's face is rather humorous. This isn't to say that Edward hadn't guessed that the two teens held affections for one another, but Bella supposes he never imagined anything would come to fruition.

"Why you audacious, arrogant _, cheeky_ boy," Charlotte huffs, "If your accusations were any more baseless they'd be an abyss!"

"They're not baseless," Peter responds calmly, "I can prove it."

"Prove it?" Charlotte scoffs with incredulity, "By all means -,"

Charlotte's words are cut off, and Bella knows better than to believe it is because the young Princess is suddenly at a loss for words. The quiet gasp and following silence tell her that she must stop Edward from going to the door, but he moves too quickly for her to achieve this. In no more than four strides, Edward makes his way to the cabin entry, his face contorted with anger. All Bella can do is send a prayer to whatever gods are listening that her predictions are false because if they're true, then Peter will need to fear for his life.

With unrestrained strength, Edward rips the door open and confirms Bella's fears; there, exposed to her older brother's ferocious stare, is Charlotte, passionately kissing Peter. By the look on Edward's face, Bella knows one sure thing:

Peter had better run.

* * *

 ** _Terminology_**

 ** _Lunarca_** _–_ _King [Cullenian]_

 ** _I'mo'ria -"_** _In memory of" and "Forever" [Forxian]_

 ** _Pe ac-iam_** **!** – _Finish them! [Flor-idiaan]_ _(The language originating from the island Ida Flor)_

 ** _C-a_** _–_ _Yes/Yea [Flor-idiaan]_

 _ **G-ia**_ _–_ _Queen [Flor-idiaan]  
_

* * *

A/N: Just wanted to make sure to say thank you to everyone who takes the time to read and/or review. I appreciate every piece of feedback, and hope I was able to respond to your review (my apologies if I didn't, or if I responded twice!). As always, I have to thank the wonderful **SunflowerFran** for editing this chapter so that it is readable. A general comment on the story, as we draw to the final chapters, I have to admit that it's becoming increasingly hard to make sure everything is as it should be [this is my lame, partial excuse for the delays in posting]. Thanks for your patience and support, and I hope you continue to enjoy Atmosphere! Most importantly, stay safe, my lovelies.  
 _~CH_

* * *

 _"_ _I refuse to accept the view that mankind is so tragically bound to the starless midnight of racism and war that the bright daybreak of peace and brotherhood can never become a reality... I believe that unarmed truth and unconditional love will have the final word." -_ Martin Luther King, Jr.


	28. Swan: Chapter XXVIII

A/N: Going to keep this short because it's the early AM and that means I'm more liable to ramble and write utter shit. When I say you guys blow me away with your reviews/insights, I really mean that you blow. me. away. Thank you so much for taking the time to join me on this journey. I appreciate every one of you. I can't see there being more than 4 (if even) chapters left to this, so buckle in. Another person who blows me away?

SunflowerFran

Yah, that's right, she totally deserves a whole line to herself because she fucking rocks. Now that I've done that, I'm going to let you read because I can feel myself cringing at my own author's note. ****

* * *

**PART III: SWAN**

 **Chapter 28**

In a flash of movement, Edward winds his fist in Peter's shirt and yanks him away from Charlotte. The force sends Charlotte tumbling, requiring Bella to telekinetically stop her from colliding with the cabin wall. Blinded by an angry haze, Edward is unable to process anyone else besides the younger boy in his grasp.

"You dare lay a hand on the Princess of Cullenia?" he seethes. Bella can see the flecks of spittle that land on Peter's face, "You dare touch _my sister?_ "

"Edward, if you don't let go of him this instant-," Charlotte begins, struggling to right herself.

"Charlie, it's okay," Peter squeaks out, "I can handle this."

Edward lifts his other hand threateningly, and allows his skin to be covered with a thin layer of fire, "Can you?"

"I apologize for upsetting you," Peter rushes, causing Bella to sigh with relief, as she thinks his apology may knock some sense into Edward. Unfortunately, the relief is short-lived, "But I do not regret kissing Charlotte. I cannot pretend I don't have affections for her."

"Then you proclaim it in an honorable and _chaste_ way," Edward grits, bringing his flaming hand closer to Peter's skin. Even from a few feet away, Bella can see the thin sheen of sweat that begins to cover Peter's forehead. "Not in a way that inspires me to use your spine as a scepter-,"

"I proclaim it now," Peter announces loudly, "I love Charlotte Anne Cullen, and I vow to show it to her every day. You cannot stop me."

Edward's climbing anger is practically palpable at this point, and Bella can no longer stand by and give Peter a chance to talk his way out of this. Utterly outraged at his behavior, Bella calls out to Edward.

"Edward, you will let that boy go immediately or else I will subject you to _my_ full wrath," Bella warns, "Need I remind you of how non-chastely you were touching me moments prior?"

As if the wind billowing behind his sails of fury had ceased, Edward deflates and unhands the quivering teen. Realization of his ridiculous behavior visibly descends upon him as his ears turn dark red, and he averts his gaze. Despite the beginning showings of remorse, Charlotte wastes no time in marching up to her older brother and delivering a few unrestrained pounds to his chest. Bella sighs as she uses her telekinesis once again, to drag the Princess backward.

When had her life turned into gossip-worthy drama?

"Charlotte, please accompany Peter to the Whitlock residence. I will be there shortly," Bella instructs before gritting to the man in front of her, "Edward, may I have a word with you?"

Once Peter and Charlotte scamper away, Edward raises two hands in surrender, "I know I was wrong, but you have to understand how jarring it is for me to see a grubby little teenager with his paws all over Charlie."

"I don't blame you for being protective, but that was horrific," Bella chastises, "Not too long ago you were his age, probably trying the same antics with a maiden in the courts."

Edward let out a short laugh, "I was never as brazen."

Bella raises a brow in challenge.

"Hardly as much," Edward corrects himself with a sigh, "The most I ever did was foolishly fumble with a Lord's daughter, but I would never think to do as much in such open territory."

"So you would have preferred he kiss her in her room then," Bella remarks.

"I would have preferred he kept his perverted hands to himself," Edward growls.

"What is so perverted about young love?" Bella asks, "They were hardly doing anything lewd. All you're doing is shaming them when they deserve no such treatment."

"They hardly know each other," Edward argues, "It's too soon."

"Others might say the same for us," Bella rebuts.

"We've known each other for months," he counters.

"You touch me like we've known each other for years," she shoots back.

"Am I supposed to feel chastised or aroused by this conversation?" Edward asks in response.

Bella's cheeks flush a deep red, "Focus, Edward. You owe Peter, Charlotte, and the Whitlocks an apology."

"Or else?" he prompts.

"Or else you will have a rather _chaste_ week ahead of you," Bella calls as she begins to take flight.

When Bella reaches the Whitlock's house a few minutes later, she doesn't know whether to laugh or shudder at what had transpired. She's seen Edward angry before, but his response to Peter emphasizes just how protective he is of his loved ones. It is strangely arousing and terrifying.

Jasper is not surprised to see Bella when she lands at his threshold. He invites her inside to where Alice is waiting patiently. Peter and Charlotte trail a few feet behind, as her flight had given her the advantage of speed.

"I suppose you're here to tell me that the King of Cullenia wants to kill my son?" Jasper guesses as he pinches the bridge of his nose

"I'm sure Edward doesn't feel that strongly," Bella defends, "He just has a flair for the dramatic."

"What does our son have for Princesses?" Alice clucks, "First Bella, now Princess Charlotte-,"

" _Y'a-ma_ ," Peter rushes into the house to cut Alice off before she can say anything else, "My crush on Bella was childish, but Charlotte's different. I love her."

Alice smacks the back of her son's head, "Will you continue professing foolishly until the King demands your skull as his crown?"

"Mrs. Whitlock, I promise you Edward will do nothing of the sort," Charlotte assures hurriedly. Bella can't help but notice the way that she's clutching onto Peter's hand.

"Are you calling me Mrs. Whitlock now because my son kissed you?" Alice snorts, "You forget that I saw this coming."

Charlotte blushes so deeply that it causes Bella to snicker behind her hand. She can only imagine the excitement that is coursing through the young girl, and she can't wait to discuss the new developments with her later. For now, she must play the dutiful chaperone.

"This being said, no matter the disarray of our times, there are still proprieties to be followed for young courters," Bella explains as she clears her throat.

"In case you are unaware of these customs, I'll refresh the two of you," Jasper stands and heads over to the teens, "Why don't we enjoy the last of the daylight and take a walk?"

Knowing it is more an order than an actual suggestion, Charlotte and Peter once more follow Jasper out of the house. Alice and Bella are left in the silence that follows their exit. The reality of the tension between them settles back into the room, and Bella feels disheartened at the loss of her easygoing dynamic with the Whitlocks. Nothing has really changed between her and Peter –he still pesters her endlessly, and she still dotes on him as if he is her younger sibling. But the betrayal of his parents lingers over their heads, especially each time they walk past his cabin. Of course, Bella never says anything maligning about the Whitlocks in or away from Peter's presence. Yet, the look of distrust on her face is enough to say everything.

She wears the same wary expression now, as she looks at Alice. It's only been a few weeks since she's come back, but somehow Alice seems to have aged. Dark circles and an array of wrinkles cradle her eyes, and frown lines have become more prominent at the corners of her mouth. Her gaze flickers unsurely across the room as if she can't decide on what to focus. Granted, the atmosphere in the room is uncomfortable, but not even Bella is jittering in the same manner as Alice. When the older woman speaks, she causes both Bella and herself to jump at the disruption of quiet.

"I have to admit, I'm surprised you actually came," Alice speaks, "Of course, I predicted it, but I was sure your decision would change at the last minute."

"I need some answers, and I think you might have them," Bella explains, "This isn't a social visit."

Alice purses her lips briefly and then says grimly, "I know. You haven't forgiven me."

 _And I'm not sure I will,_ Bella finishes internally.

"What can I help you with?" Alice asks in order to fill the thick silence.

"Did you see Alec being ambushed?" Bella begins.

"Not until it was too late," Alice answers, "They weren't meant to cross paths."

"And have you had any other visions pertaining to our futures?" Bella presses.

"None that make any sense," she replies before muttering, "And I'm not sure whether I should tell you once I do discern them."

Bella reels, not appreciating the slight bite to Alice's tone, "My issues were never with your visions. I have a problem with your selective concealment."

"I understand that. However, this is all new to me as well, Bella," she sighs, "By no means am I an expert at being a Seer, and I know my decisions caused you a world of pain."

"So you're not going to tell me anything," Bella scoffs, "That's your plan?"

"Not until I am absolutely sure of what I am seeing," Alice says with finality, "But I know you're coming for answers related to the Guardians, which is irrelevant to my seeing in the future. You need the past."

"I don't have access to history," Bella grits, wondering how Alice could prove to be so unhelpful.

"We have books on the prophecy-,"

"What about former prophecies? What about my ancestors," Bella presses, an idea coming to her, "Surely the previous Guardians would have written of their experiences."

"Any account of that would be in Volturia or buried on Cullen Isle," Alice reminds her, "All I have are the diaries of my own ancestors, and knowing my family, the few passages that aren't mundane are probably nonsensical. I wouldn't rely on them."

"Then there can't be any harm in me looking through them," Bella points out, desperate for any information she can learn, "Please, may I look at them?"

Alice gives a final huff before getting up and trudging to the guestroom. Bella can hear her shuffling through several drawers, unloading items until she can reach the diaries. When she returns, Bella's eyes are drawn to the three, leather-bound journals clasped in Alice's hands. They're small, each no bigger than the span of Bella's hand and about the thickness of her palm. Branded into the bottom right corner of each, red-dyed cover is the name of three generations of Seers: _Mary Brandon, Cynthia Brandon,_ and _Eleanor Brandon._

"My mother, grandmother, and Cynthia's great-grandmother," Alice points out, "Take them for as long as you need."

"Thank you," Bella nods as she accepts them.

Later that night, Bella creeps into her chambers after escorting Charlotte to her bedroom. The young Princess had promised to share everything with Bella later, insisting that she needed a few days to get her thoughts together. Understanding how conflicting her feelings must be, Bella has the decency not to press the matter. Instead, she retires to Edward's room with Alice's journals in hand, fully prepared to spend the next hour or so reminding Edward of how outrageous his actions had been. Upon entering the room, Bella sees that this conversation will also have to wait. Even though it isn't too late in the night, Edward has already fallen asleep. It must have happened unexpectedly as he is still fully dressed and lying atop the covers. She snickers and sets the journals down before making her way to his side of the bed.

Gently, she tugs his shoes from his feet and lays them at the foot of the bed. She then removes his overcoat (with a little telekinetic assistance) and moves to untie the strings of his pants. She doesn't intend to remove them fully, but doesn't want him to feel constricted during the night. The moment her fingers pull the drawstring, Edward rouses.

"Why am I not surprised that you would wake for this part?" Bella rolls her eyes.

"Not that this isn't a rather welcome surprise, but what exactly are you doing?" Edward grumbles in response.

"You fell asleep in your day clothing," Bella informs him, "Get changed so you can be comfortable."

"Where is Charlie?" he yawns as he tugs down his pants. She tries to keep her gaze on his face but falters slightly. She's never seen Edward in his breeches, as he's always come to their bed in his night pants.

"In her room," Bella answers, "I don't believe she'll be having any terrors tonight, she was so tired."

"Well, at least that damned Whitlock boy is good for something," Edward scowls. He finally tosses his pants across the room and slips beneath the covers. Bella takes the cue that her help is no longer needed and steps behind the changing curtain to switch into her night clothing.

"What are these?" Edward asks.

She doesn't need to look from behind the screen to know what he is referring to, "The diaries of the previous generations of Seers."

"By the placement of your bookmark it appears you've already gotten quite far through Cynthia's," he notes, "Anything of interest as yet?"

"Not really," Bella sighs, "Just the daily life of raising Mary Brandon. Worst of all is that every now and then there's a sentence or paragraph that doesn't make sense. And there's another thing that's been bothering me considering each Seer has a set of Guardians."

"What is it?" Edward questions.

"If the Guardian insignia is passed down through Volturi and Cullen bloodlines, then who were the marked Guardians of our parents' generation?" Bella asks, "Aro had one other sibling, and he passed away when he was younger, and I can't remember seeing my father's insignia before."

Edward furrows his brows, "My father had two siblings, both of whom died quite some time ago. But if the spirit of the Guardian wasn't awakened in them, does it matter?"

"I'm not sure," Bella shakes her head with confusion, "I'm sorry, you didn't wake up to be bombarded with questions. You should go back to sleep."

Edward leans over to press a kiss to her cheek, "I want to help in whatever way I can. Wake me for anything, and don't stay up too late."

"Goodnight, my fiery king," she bids him.

The next hours are spent painstakingly trying to sift through the journals. Bella spends the most time on Cynthia's, as it is the least decipherable. It is not the overall content that slows Bella down; the recounts of raising Mary and reflections on her own childhood are both warming and intriguing. The issue is the seamless way in which Cynthia's thoughts travel from one scene to another. For instance:

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Richard built a swing for Mary today, and she absolutely adores it. She's spent the last two hours swinging up and down and up and down, and I haven't the heart to tell her to stop. That unruly hair of hers becomes even more so unmanageable as it waves in the wind and I can tell I'll have a struggle trying to brush it later. Perhaps I should leave it until tomorrow?_

 _Maybe I should light another candle. It's rather dark, and the staff has retired for the night. However, despite the slits in the walls, there isn't much ventilation and the room is rather stuffy. Although, I suppose blackened stones do not help the heat in the present moment, but what do I know?_

 _Does she know? Does he? They've crossed paths and yet, because their hearts aren't awakened, they don't know how intimately they are linked. I should tell Richard and Mary to come inside._

 _It will happen soon._

Bella has read this passage four times, struggling to move past it. After the fifth time, despite the odd way in which the hairs on her arms stand on end, she finally moves to the next few pages. They confuse her just as much as the previous ones, and she becomes further frustrated. She's convinced she's reached her breaking point when a name catches her eye.

 _Emilia wants to name our son Edward, but I refuse to have another one in our line. Having 'the fifth' tacked onto my name is tedious enough, but to willingly subject my son to that? No, he will have an original name with which he will strike reverence into his subjects. I wonder what he will look like?_

 _I wonder if he will play with Mary once he's older? As the days draw nearer, I wish to see his face just once before it is too late. Although, perhaps it is the price I must pay for not warning them. Annabelle will not have seen him either._

A sense of foreboding overcomes Bella as she flips to the next entry. The script is noticeably less elegant, a messy and frazzled scrawl. The sentences are shorter and rather disjointed, but from what Bella can decipher she can pull out a few phrases. She draws in a deep breath as she reads:

 _There is a terrible sickness across the lands. It has claimed the Royals. I should have told them. I should have warned them. But they were not awakened. Even if I could interfere, there was nothing I could do._

Bella wastes no time picking up Eleanor's book and skimming through the pages. Now that she knows what to look for, she can skip the more unintelligible entries. All the while, her hand is shaking as she drags her finger down each leaf, hoping that her fears won't be confirmed. As another name jumps out from the page, foreboding fills her.

 _Queen Charlotte Cullen, the first of her time, has passed today. Her death follows shortly after Prince Christopher Volturi. They both had long and prosperous lives, and the kingdoms celebrate their influence on the lands. Of course, they mourn the loss of their royalty, but they are also in wonder at the timing. They do not know better. I do._

Her mind begins racing as she catalogues the names that had been mentioned: Edward Cullen V, Charlotte Cullen I, Christopher Volturi, and Annabelle, whom Bella knows to be a part of her Volturi lineage. When Bella had read the history of Cullenia all those months ago in the library of Cullen Castle, she had come across the names of Edward's ancestors. She had even found it amusing that Edward and Charlotte were named after those in the family before them. However, the scrolls had not been able to account for the Guardians of those generations, as indicated by the footnote that had read _Guardianias iminato._ Now that Bella has the journals of the Seers, she also has the names of the Guardians of their generations. What had seemed to be nonsensical ramblings were actually visions in which the Seers had experienced the surroundings and thoughts of the Guardians, much like Alice had done for Bella.

In Cynthia's journal, she had inhabited Annabelle Volturi, switching from the scene of watching Mary swing, to being transported to the black-bricked walls of the Volturi Castle. In another entry, she'd envisioned Edward Cullen V, as he decided against naming his son 'Edward.' She ends the entry in an unsettling manner by both agonizing over the impending death of the Guardians and wishing that she'd had the chance to meet them before their demise.

In Eleanor's journal, she recounted the death of Queen Charlotte Cullen I and Prince Christopher Volturi. The entry starts rather factually in mentioning that their deaths were within a day's time of one another, but then ends in the same unnerving manner that Cynthia's entry had. She was the holder of information she could not share. She had seen their deaths coming, and could do nothing to stop it. She was a Seer in the greatest sense of the word.

While these realizations should fill Bella with some sense of achievement at having deciphered them, the larger message has her trembling. A noticeable trend in all three journals is the eerie coincidences of the Guardians' deaths. Both Annabelle and Edward had died from the plague, and Charlotte and Christopher had perished within days of one another. Bella is sure that if she were to read Mary's journal that it would recount the death of Aro's sibling coinciding with the death of one of King Felix's siblings.

Bella's body reacts before her mind can comprehend. The journal in her hand clatters against the armoire across the room, its loud thud echoing in the night due to the force with which it had been thrown. The noise causes Edward to stir, and he wearily peels open an eye to inspect the premises. Before he can see the tear tracks on her face, she blows out the bedside candle.

"Are you coming to sleep?" he croaks tiredly.  
"Yes," Bella whispers.

"What was that noise?" he asks.

"I dropped a book," Bella answers.

"Oh, well, I can pick it up in the morning," he yawns, "Come here."

Needing no further prompting, Bella reclines and turns so that her back is to Edward. Lazily, he throws his arm across her midsection and pulls her close, tucking her beneath his chin. In a few seconds, she can feel the slow rise and fall of his chest that indicates his slumber, and she focuses on the steady thrum of his heart against her back to try and relax. Unfortunately, the effort proves wasteful. With every beat of his heart, she's reminded of her very own, and the fact that it is not linked to his. Hers is connected to his brother's, which beats thousands of miles away … and if it stops?

Hers will too.

~SWAN~

"You've lost some weight since I last saw you," Esme comments as she slides a bowl of stew in front of Bella.

It's a wonder Bella can hear her over the thrum of conversation in the room. Jacob has opened up the general hall of his home once more to have a dinner, and his invite list had been extensive. He'd moved in several tables to accommodate everyone, and despite the tension that Bella has with some of the persons present, it warms her to see so many faces. It's the most uplifted she's felt in the past two weeks since she'd delved into the Seers' journals. She's tried her best to conceal her distress, but the niggling fear that sits at the base of her stomach makes it difficult for her to eat. Esme is not the first to comment on her slight change of appearance; Edward had also taken note the other night when he'd wound an arm around her waist. However, he's been so busy monitoring the deployment of his troops in Cullenia that he hasn't had a chance to press her on the matter. He'd promised to speak to her tonight when all the festivities are finished.

"I haven't really had an appetite with all that's going on," Bella admits.

"Yes, the resurgence of the Cullenian militia has us all holding our breaths, but you can't let it affect your health," Esme warns.

"I'm fine," Bella grumbles, wanting to take the attention off herself. A question comes to mind that gives her material for a distraction, "Did Aro ever speak to you about his grandmother?"

"Annabelle?" Esme quirks a brow, visibly confused by the sudden change in conversation, "Not really, other than how she suffered horribly from the plague. He never knew her, though; she died shortly after giving birth to his father. It's a wonder her baby survived."

"And what about Aro's brother, Talus?" Bella presses, "I know he was killed in a hunting accident, but when did that happen?"

"I believe I would have been twelve," Esme surmises, "Therefore, around twenty-six years ago. Of course, I didn't know your father at that time, but he was devastated. Although part of me wouldn't be surprised to learn if Aro were behind his death."

"But Talus was illegitimate," Bella notes, "He posed no threat."

"Much like Jane and you, Talus and Aro shared the same father, King David," Esme corrects, "He was a Volturi and therefore had a legal right to make a challenge for the throne."

"Then he was the Guardian," Bella says, although mostly to herself.

Esme eyes widen as she hears Bella's muttered words, "Pardon me?"

"Talus had to be the Guardian of your generation," Bella explains, "Furthermore, you would have seen the insignia on Aro had it been him. If it is passed through the Volturi line, then it had to have been Talus."

"Why is this suddenly of interest to you?" Esme asks, "No matter them bearing the insignia, those Guardians were never awakened. It meant nothing to them."

 _Other than their lives_.

"Bella? You've gone pale, and you haven't touched your food. Are you all right?" Esme reaches out to touch Bella's cheek, but she draws back immediately.

"I am _fine_ ," Bella repeats, slightly annoyed. She's not sure whether it's the general agitation she feels that fuels the emotion or whether Esme is actually the cause.

"Something is off with you, and it's worrying me. Should I call the Ateara twins?" She continues.

"No, I do not need them," Bella insists, trying to calm her trembling voice.

"You're obviously not fine-,"

The clatter of Bella's spoon against the wooden tabletop resounds as she slams the eating utensil down on the surface, "Do you think because we've been reunited for a few weeks that you can seamlessly resume the role of my mother? I told you that I am okay, and it infuriates me that you will not take my word!"

Esme shrinks in her seat, and gently lays down her fork. In the silence of the dining hall, the clink of the utensil is almost as loud as Bella's previous action. Bella doesn't need to turn to know that all eyes in the room are on her. She would think that the thrumming in her ears originates from the mixture of embarrassment and anger coursing through her, but as Alec speaks within her mind, she knows this isn't the case.

 _We need to talk,_ is all he says.

He always seems to have impeccable timing.

"I-I'm sorry," Bella chokes out as she hurries to scamper away from the table, "I have to go."

The cool air doesn't serve to deter Bella's level of upset as she exits the cabin. Nonetheless, she takes a few gulps to try to lessen her agitation before addressing Alec.

It doesn't work.

"Now do you see?" she speaks aloud, "Do you see what your foolish actions could have done?"

 _Bella, calm down,_ he replies.

"No, I will _not_ calm down," she grits, "I've done everything required of me. I have sacrificed so much. I asked you to do _one_ thing Alec, and you went against me."

 _I'm sorry-,_

"Sorry isn't good enough if it means my life is at risk," Bella barks, "We can't win this if we don't work together."

 _I know, I know that now. I underestimated our connection, and was desperate to return to my family. I'm so sorry for the danger I put us in. I'm giving you my word that I will be truthful with you from this moment on._

Bella sighs shakily, tired from how high-strung she'd been over the past couple of weeks, "You didn't even have the decency to contact me after you woke up."

 _I was ashamed, and truthfully, still am. You saved both of our lives, and I should have thanked you for that. But I'm seeing how you're reacting to finding out about our connection, and I can't let you continue on like this,_ Alec explains.

"I'm fine," Bella lies, even though it's of no use considering that Alec can feel her emotions.

 _Why haven't you told Edward?_

"He's been busy," Bella excuses, "I don't want him to worry."

 _He doesn't need to worry, and neither should you. We are going to destroy Aro, and take back our lands. I promise you;_ Alec assures with fervor, _we will not be dying._

"How can you be sure of that? You're not even here," Bella scoffs, "Don't make promises you can't keep."

 _Because Bella,_ Alec says, _I'm bringing home an army._

~SWAN~

The room is dark and stuffy. The boarded window means that no air is permitted for ventilation, and there is no escape from the musky smell of stagnant water. Initially, the hand pressed to her face was meant to serve as a barrier between her nose and the smell, but it quickly becomes a dam to hold back her sobs. Her other hand reaches out in the darkness to touch one of the rusted, curved bars in front of her.

Isa's cage.

Jane has always felt sick at the mere sight of it, but now it pains her even more. Not only does it represent the many years her younger sister had been confined and treated like an animal, but it is also a symbol for all the horrors that had passed and for those yet to come. The very hands that had stroked the cage and detained the wails are the same ones that had plunged a knife into Isa's skin. Eyes that now stream tears are the same that had looked into her sister's face when she delivered her death sentence. And lastly, the lips that are currently smashed against her palm, her betraying lips, are accessories to the schemes of the wickedest man of the realms.

Aro Volturi had never been a father to Jane. In the years before he met Esme, she was merely the result of a short affair. When Esme showed her favor, he showed her indifference. Even when Isa was put in the cage rendering her virtually invisible, in some twisted way, he preferred his silver-haired daughter to his black-haired bastard.

It is only now that Isa is dead that he pays Jane any mind. It is not to fawn over her or shower her with his affections –Jane had never received the bounty of gifts that Isa had received over the years –it is to have her as an ally. As along as all the royals in the castle are complicit in his actions, Aro believes he has no worthy opposition. The people of Volturia have bent to his whim, so he has no fear of an uprising.

Or at least that's what he thinks.

Underestimating Jane has been one of Aro's largest mistakes. Not only has she been playing Aro's weaknesses against him in order to delay his timeline, but she has also been rallying support. With an extreme level of discreetness, she had contacted several _lunella_ leaders to ensure their loyalty. The ten _lunella_ coalitions, alongside a few trustworthy soldiers in the Volturian infantry, are hopefully enough to provide Isa with some assistance in the final battle.

Jane thinks about her sister every day. Her heart is heavy with not knowing what has gone on in Isa's life in the past half-year, and the fact that she can do nothing to contact her.

She has so many questions for her sibling; how did she get out of the _Pylae_? Was it difficult to find the Whitlocks? How had she infiltrated the Cullen Castle? What is she feeling now that she knows she's the savior of the realms? Does she miss Jane? How had she saved the Cullen heirs?

Aro had been furious when he learned that the Cullen heirs had not been killed on Cullen Isle. Though the assassination of the king and queen was a major feat, it is all for naught if their successors are alive and well. There had been a few weeks when he'd thought he'd succeeded in killing every Cullen. No one had heard of the Cullen children, and he didn't see how they could have escaped the destruction. In fact, Aro had brought out his best wine to celebrate the occasion. Nothing had ever tasted bitterer to Jane.

But the last week had brought news that the Cullenian guard had risen up with orders from their King. City by city they've begun to drive out the _Iris_ and reclaim Cullenian land. It's driven Aro completely mad, and forced him to reconsider the timeline of his siege. Now that the army is retaliating and even gathering supporters from Forxx, he has to enlist and train more personnel. All the while, he rants about the luck of the heirs for having escaped. He assumes it is King Edward bringing together the troops and inciting the rebellion, but he's wrong. Jane has a feeling that it's her sister rallying the people with that fierce heart of hers.

That's the way Isa has always been. She's always been able to captivate the persons around her whether it is by her song or her mere presence. The warmth she exudes is awe-inspiring, and her strength unmatched. It is because of this that Jane never held ill feelings toward her. It would have been so easy for Jane to hate Isa –to have even taken joy in her imprisonment. Even now, that Jane is working alongside Aro, he still hasn't acknowledged her as a legitimate child. The birthright of the throne remains with Isa, whom Aro believes to be dead. Jane could have easily grown cold-hearted at all the times Aro refused to acknowledge her, but Isa had been the one to keep her grounded. Through her love and steadfast friendship, she had saved Jane from following in her father's footsteps.

This is why every now and then, when Aro and Sulpicia are asleep, she sneaks to the cage room. Seated in front of Isa's former enclosure, she allows herself to mourn her sister's presence. She allows herself to miss the late night talks and bellyaching laughter that they'd had, despite the bars that separated them. She cries for the unfairness of their situation, and the weight of the world that had been placed on their young shoulders.

But most of all she waits.

She waits for the day that she can see her father, the one who never claimed her, groveling before her as she strips him of his land. She anticipates the moment when she can look her pitiful excuse for a mother in the eyes and dole onto her every ounce of cruelness she'd unleashed on Isa and Jane. And lastly, she waits for Isa. She longs for the moment when she can use her hands to draw her sister into an embrace, rather than deliver a dagger to her back.

* * *

 _ **Terminology**_

 _ **Y'a-ma**_ _–Mom/Mommy [Forxian]_

* * *

"It is an absolute human certainty that no one can know his own beauty or perceive a sense of his own worth until it has been reflected back to him in the mirror of another loving, caring human being." ~ John Joseph Powell


	29. Swan: Chapter XXIX

_A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a while. This chapter is short, but it comes with the promise that the next chapter will come extremely soon. They were originally together as a 9,000 word chapter, but for editing purposes (and the sanity of both me and the illustrious **SunflowerFran** ) they have been split, so fear not! the next chapter has actually been written .. Thanks for your freaking awesome support, but I will elaborate more on how wonderful you all are in the next chapter. For now, *cue drumroll* I actually made a map for Atmosphere to help visualize the geography of the nations.  
EDIT: In the event that I can't get the link on my profile to work, you can find the map by going to "Christie Hart" on FB. My profile is the one with the silhouette of a woman holding a heart of stars in her hand, with a deep blue background.  
_

* * *

 **PART III: SWAN**

 **Chapter 29**

Seventeen people are seated at the iron table as Bella walks into the meeting room. They immediately stand and bow their heads, only relaxing once Bella takes her seat beside Edward. As everyone settles, she closes her eyes and takes a steadying breath. The next few hours would be spent strategizing the attack on Volturia. Each person sits with a determined expression as if mentally steeling themselves for a laborious night ahead. Centered on the table is a scroll depicting the terrains of the three nations, along with flag pins and writing stationary. Seeing that everything is in order, Bella begins.

" _V'a, Cora Swann'eya, c'ia s'to ioto p'a ordi,_ " Bella calls the meeting to order. "Now that the military pursuit of Cullenia is underway, we need to secure our own measures. I've also received some rather excitatory news from Alec; he will return from _Ida Flor_ with troops."

"That is wondrous news," Carlisle agrees, "I assume that means his arrival will be delayed further."

"It does," Bella nods, "They are still trying to maximize their number of recruits and commence training. For now, I would like us to formalize our strategy. Let us begin with discussing our terrain."

The first important aspect of warfare is to understand the enemy's geography. Volturia is different from Cullenia in that there are no separate districts. Whereas Cullenia is comprised of Cullen Isle, Port Anchelus, Was Inchus, Sattle, and Lunaria, Bella's home nation simply has three cities and the border patrol along the _Pylae._

"The only points of entry are by the Far West Sea behind the mountains, through the _Pylae_ bridges or by the Volturian Bay," Caius points out, "All three of which are difficult, to say the least."

"Are you saying we shouldn't lead an attack?" Athenadora asks.

"I'm saying that it is certainly the more difficult of our options," Caius evades.

"The alternative is waiting until they attack us," Bree notes, "That doesn't seem advisable either."

"Except that we'll be letting them expend their own resources," Claire points out.

"Their possible ports of entry are practically the same," Quil says, "It's merely a matter of who strikes first."

"On the contrary, Volturian troops will not be accustomed to the weather and mountains of the western border. Aro would be a fool to breach that front, so his options are limited to crossing any of the three _Pylae_ bridges and by the sea," Harold speaks, "But we are limited by our seafaring capabilities. We would not be able to lead an entire attack by water."

"Your Majesty?" Bella looks to Edward, "Would you be able to provide assistance?"

"Many of our fleets were destroyed in the _Iris_ undertaking, and the remaining have been deployed in the recovery of Cullenia," he answers grimly, "I'm sure we can spare a couple, but not the amount you need for a full-fledged attack."

"What are the updates on the recovery?" Didyme asks, "Will Cullenia be able to spare personnel?"

"Cullen Isle, Sattle, and Was Inchus have been reclaimed," Carlisle answers, "The _Iris_ were cowards in the face of an organized army. All that is left to retrieve is Lunaria and Port Anchelus, which we estimate should happen by the end of the month.

"If we lead an attack on Volturia in about three months' time, my troops will have had a chance to rest," Edward adds, "We will be able to support you."

" _If_ we choose to attack," Billy mutters.

"We are not at the stage where we can keep throwing ' _ifs_ ' around," Bella sighs, "Motion to vote on whether to take the offensive or not?"

"Aye," the room choruses.

"Those in favor of taking the offensive?" Bella announces as she raises a hand. Fifteen of the nineteen present in the room follow her action.

"The ruling is fifteen in favor to four opposing," Bella concludes, "The motion to attack is passed. Present to me the rosters."

One by one, representatives report the enlistment figures of their districts. Those eligible for enlisting are aged sixteen to seventy, and must be in good mental and physical standing. In total, Forxx offers 3,316 soldiers to the brigade. Added to Edward's 5,000, they're proving to have quite a formidable army.

With the basics settled, they move on to specific strategies and distributing their personnel. The initial plan is to spread forces to hit the major cities, but the numbers aren't in support of that approach. The hours pass with each member hunched over their notepad. Bella can feel her neck straining from its bowed position, and the undersides of her thighs tingle from her lack of movement.

"This isn't working," Athenadora huffs.

"Perhaps we need to stop forcing this approach?" James suggests. "Maybe it isn't the right one."

"Why are we making these guesses when we have a Seer?" Eleazar asks, and then directs his next words to Alice, "Will this work?"

"If war were easy to predict, then I would have done so," Alice challenges, "There are too many factors at hand. You, yourselves, have not made a concrete decision."

"But if the prophecy says that the Guardians will conquer Aro, aren't we ensured to win?" Claire questions.

"The prophecy also says that there will be tragedy," Esme notes, "Which means that our decisions can affect how many lives will be lost. Therefore, we must still choose wisely and not blindly leave it to fate."

"If I'm able to speak frankly, this current strategy does not feel like we're choosing wisely," Emmett admits. "I believe Athenadora is correct in saying that we should not divide our numbers so significantly."

"Then let us not," Jacob speaks for the first time in the meeting. His sudden break from silence draws all eyes to him.

"You're suggesting we strike one place?" Harold raises a brow in intrigue.

"Not one place," Jacob clarifies. He clears the map of its markers, then pins a couple of flags to its surface, "Two."

With aching limbs, Bella rises to peer at the two areas Jacob has marked. One flag is pinned near Volturia's border control while the other is directly on top of Aro's castle.

"If Aro is terminated, the war is over," Jacob explains.

"The surest way to kill a tree is to ax its roots," Billy comments while nodding in agreement, "If we focus our power on Aro and stave off his troops at the border then we'll be minimizing our battlegrounds."

Bella's eyes widen as she looks to Billy. This is the first sensible thing she's heard from him and also his first words in support of his son. She then looks at the faces surrounding the table and sees that they seem to be taking to this approach. It has its drawbacks, but it certainly has its merits. Why engage a whole territory when the snake's head lies in the castle?

"Targeting Aro directly would still mean traversing through three cities to reach the castle," Eleazar points out.

"Not if we travel by water," Bella proposes, "We send the fleets at our disposal to engage with the ships that Aro has guarding the bay, and then I will lead a unit to infiltrate the castle-,"

"You will do no such thing," Edward interrupts suddenly.

Bella reels with astonishment at his brazen tone in such a formal setting, but tames her initial heated response to a curt, "Pardon me?

"I understood you leading the defense against the _Iris,_ but there is no reason for you to enter this battle. We have the personnel, you can remain here."

"It was never about being an additional body," Bella scoffs, "It is about fighting alongside my people. Furthermore, if you think I will give up the opportunity to destroy my father, you are sorely misguided-,"

"You will notbe facing him," Edward stops her once again, this time with more anger in his tone. The mood in the room turns impossibly tense as the two monarchs face a standoff.

"And what will you be doing while I'm following your commands?" Bella questions through clenched teeth, "Fighting, I suppose?"

"That's different," Edward answers unconvincingly, "As their Queen, it is in the best interest of your nation for you to remain protected."

"As their _Guardian,_ it is written in the prophecies that I will be the one to defeat Aro," Bella debates, "And the moment I'd like advice on how to rule a nation I will ask you, but that moment is not at present."

"Alec is the Guardian as well and has extensive practice in combat," Edward fires back, "Why expose both Guardians and the sole heir of a nation to the battlefield when it can be avoided?"

 _Because whether I am on the battlefield or not, if Alec dies, so will I,_ the thought comes crashing into Bella's mind. With it, is the reminder that Edward is unaware of this information.

Knowing that she can no longer delay the confrontation, she stands and orders, "Clear the room."

"Your Highness?" Caius says in confusion.

"I'm asking you to please clear the room so that I may have some privacy with His Majesty," Bella grits. Slowly, the members rise from their seats and begin to file out. Once the door clicks in place, Bella strides over to Edward and exclaims, "How _dare_ you!"

"How dare me?" Edward parrots, standing up so he can match her irate stare.

"Am I a joke to you? Is that why you're refusing so adamantly? Do you not only think I'm a poor ruler, but a poor fighter?" Bella throws each question at him, revealing the extent of her hurt.

"I think none of those things," Edward objects.

"Then why did you blatantly undermine me?" Bella presses, "I am their Queen, and you spoke to me as if I were your subject!"

"You are also the woman that I _love_!" Edward growls, "Rationality is the last thing on my mind when I hear that you're offering yourself to the lion's den."

"It's my destiny," Bella reminds him, "I am meant to do this."

"Why can't Alec do it?" Edward asks, "I'm not saying you're a poor fighter, but the reality is that he is more experienced. He stands a greater chance at making it out of there alive-,"

"Edward," Bella is now the one to interrupt him, "Do you remember that I wanted to tell you something last night?"

"Yes? But I fell asleep," he recalls.

"Do you remember that I've been trying to tell you something all week?" Bella continues her voice wavering.

"Yes, Bella," Edward sighs, "Why are you asking me this now?"

"Because," Bella takes a breath, trying to push away the urge to cry. Her next words are unstable, "I swore on my life that I'd never lie to you again, and I wanted to tell you, but you were so busy and stressed and …"

Her ramblings cease when Edward pulls her close, gently guiding her head to lie upon his chest. Though the stirrings of anger linger, the fear of him being hurt is more potent. She allows herself to sink into his touch, and absorbs the brush of his fingertips against her scalp. Here, sheltered in his arms, she can almost forget that just outside the door the world is warring around them.

"I understand," Edward hushes her; "I know we haven't had time together lately, and I apologize. But whatever it is, you can tell me now."

"Okay," Bella sniffles, stepping back to look him in the eyes, "The other night when I was reading the Seers' journals, I learned that the connection between Guardians is more than just a mental one."

Realization dawns on Edward almost immediately, and he begins shaking his head in response.

"If Alec dies …" she tries to conclude.

"No, _no,_ " Edward grips his hair in two fists, and turns away from her, "That can't be. How can that be?"

"I truly don't know," Bella reaches out to hook a finger in his sleeve. She prompts him to face her, "But it doesn't mean that we _have_ to die. Alec and I will stop Aro, and we will survive the war."

"To lose either of you would be devastating, but to lose both?" Edward chokes on his words, "I can't fathom it, Bella. Whether it is now or it is later, it will hurt all the same."

"It is our destiny; one we'll have to accept," Bella murmurs as she places a hand against his cheek. She strokes the stubble of his jaw tenderly as she says, "But until that day comes I will love you with every ounce of my being."

Edward stares at her, love and sadness radiating from his gaze. On the one hand, she sees the hope he has that they will endure the upcoming battle, but on the other, she can grasp his trepidation. Nothing she can say will ease his anxieties, as she knows how it feels to worry about a loved one on the battlefield. The mere thought of Edward in the midst of slaughtering pushes her heart into her throat. All she can do is burrow into his embrace and pray that they'll both make it out of the war alive.

"We have to reconvene," she mumbles into his chest.

"They can wait," Edward huffs.

"That's not a very kingly thing to do," Bella chuckles.

Edward sighs, "Neither was the way I spoke to you. I apologize for my abhorrent behavior, Bella. It will never again happen."

"It had better not," she stares at him pointedly, before adding playfully, "Or I'll have your head."

The meeting begins again shortly after, except with five fewer persons. In the interim, Rosalie had gone into labor, necessitating the presence of the Masens and Atearas. Though Bella is excited for the arrival of the newest Masen, she knows she will not be seeing the child until later. This proves true as the meeting continues for another three hours while ironing out tactics and distributing forces. It is late in the night by the time they begin to conclude, but there is still one matter that has inspired a heated debate.

"I want no later than two months," Bella insists.

"With all due respect, _Cora_ , we will not be at our best in two months," Harold informs her, "If we train vigorously, I would say three months at the least."

"Why restrain ourselves that way?" Jacob asks, "Four months is perfectly reasonable."

"Aro is not going to wait that long," Bella shakes her head.

"We can't be sure of that, and we can't risk unleashing an untrained army," Caius objects.

"I agree with Jacob," Edward speaks, "In two months your army will be uncoordinated, and my forces will be exhausted. It also gives Alec no time to assimilate his soldiers with ours. We should aim for four."

"They don't need to assimilate, they need to follow orders," Bree corrects before tacking on at the end, "Your Highness."

"And what exactly do you know about warfare?" Harold turns to Bree, "A company that cannot communicate is worse than no army at all."

"Aro has been planning this for quite some time and will not wait patiently for us to fortify our forces," Bella contends, "It's a wonder he hasn't struck already. If we cannot manage two months, then we will do three."

"Your Highness," Jacob starts.

"No, that's an order," Bella stops him. In all other matters, she would take a vote or seek counsel, but her gut tells her that this is the right choice. "We will strike in three months, but will train as vigorously as if we were to attack in two. Can you manage that General Acu'lita or will I need to find someone else for the task?"

"It will be done, _Cora,_ " Harold replies dutifully.

"With that, I adjourn this meeting," Bella finishes, "I thank all of you for your hard work and bid you goodnight. _Un'i Is'ia Forxia._ "

" _Ett'io, Cora Swann'eya,_ " they chorus.

That night, as Bella lies with her head against Edward's chest, she feels an odd combination of relief and anxiety. It pleases her to know that they have settled on a concrete plan of action that is very practical in its execution, but terrifies her that it solidifies the reality of war. Though she has previously participated in minor fights as well as one battle, she knows that there is nothing quite like full-fledged combat. There will be deaths –many of them. Citizens will lose family members alongside their possessions. Decisions she has made could mean the difference between a liberated or enslaved nation. It's a lot of responsibility to be placed on a Queen, but even more so on a Guardian. She was born with the intent of fulfilling this purpose; the very etchings on her back are a testament to this. If she fails, she will not only have failed her people, she will have failed her destiny.

The stakes are stratospherically high.

* * *

 _ **Terminology**_

 _ **V'a, Cora Swann'eya, c'ia s'to ioto p'a ordi –"**_ _I, Queen Swann, call this meeting into order" [Forxian]_

 _*special note: though the greeting is in Forxian for formality purposes, the rest of the meeting is conducted in Cullenian, as not all the participants (His Royal Highness King Edward, for example) speak fluent Forxian._

 _ **Ett'io**_ _–Short form response to the greeting/wishing "Uni'sia I'sia Forxia," and means "In you there is flight as well." [Forxian]_

* * *

 _"The commander must decide how he will fight the battle before it begins … He must make the enemy dance to his tune from the beginning and not vice versa."~Viscount Montgomery of Alamein_


	30. Swan: Chapter XXX

_A/N: I bet when I'd said I'd post soon, you didn't think it'd be today, did you? *waggles eyebrows* I have to say such a big thank you to all my reviewers/alerters/readers for being so patient and supportive through this journey of Atmosphere. I'm constantly floored each chapter by your kind words and enthusiasm! I'm also reminded, every chapter, how fabulously fantastic **Fran** is -this story [and my others] certainly wouldn't be the same without her. Alright, I'm going to let you read, but two things:_

 _1\. The map for Atmosphere can be found on Fran's Pay It Forward page on FB or on my Christie Hart FB profile_  
 _2\. Even though I forget it while I'm writing, I don't actually own these characters ...so... yah_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **PART III: SWAN**

 **Chapter 30**

 _~ Two months later ~_

"Are you watching?"

Bella rolls her eyes as she pushes back several wayward tendrils of hair from her view. She had been less than thrilled to be interrupted from her inspection rotations by a rambunctious Peter and Charlotte, but she had reminded herself that the last two months had deprived her of free time. Between fine-tuning the attack strategy and getting acquainted with her role as Queen, it's a wonder that Bella has seen any of those close to her. She tries not to feel disheartened, as she knows that her full attention is critical at this time, but it doesn't mean that she misses her friends and family any less. This being said, trekking through the forest to a clearing is not what she had in mind when she'd thought she'd wanted to spend more time with them.

" _Bella,_ " Charlotte whines.

"I'm watching," Bella waves for her to continue.

Sporting a smug smile, Charlotte gets into position with her bow and arrow. Her form is exquisite, steadied and measured as she focuses on her target. Once again, Bella is awed by her ability to master an action only after a few tries. In this case, Charlotte has had two months to perfect her archery skills, which is why Bella is surprised that she misses the target pinned about forty feet away.

"It's okay, Charlie, the wind is strong, and even some of the most skilled archers have difficulty contending with the elements," Bella begins to comfort her.

"Bella?" Charlotte interrupts, pointing past the tree, "I hit my target."

Bella moves so that she is standing next to Charlotte and looking from her viewpoint. The yellow tail of the arrow is almost indistinguishable in the foliage, but surely enough, she sees it. To her astonishment, the weapon is lodged in the center of a target located over a hundred yards away.

"Did you just …" Bella's mouth pops open in disbelief.

"That's not even her farthest!" Peter brags.

"See? I can hold my own," Charlotte boasts, "Are you sure you want to keep me away from the battlefield?"

 _Not this again._

"We are not returning to this conversation," Bella groans as she begins to stalk away from the two teens.

Ever since the final plans were set and everyone was assigned their duties, Charlotte and Peter have been upset. They are refusing to stay on the sidelines chaperoning the orphanage while the battle takes place, and insist that they should be part of the engaging force. Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella had all laughed the moment the couple had sat them down and asked to be included in army training. It was the one thing Alice and Bella had agreed on in what seemed like forever; Peter and Charlotte were not to be anywhere near the battle, not if it could be helped.

Despite the definitive rejection, Charlotte and Peter have stayed persistent in their attempts to sway their guardian figures. For the duration of the walk back to the main city, they relentlessly provide Bella with reasons as to why they should be allowed to fight.

"There are others our age who are fighting," Peter argues for the fifth time.

"We are autonomous adults and demand to be treated as such," Charlotte supports him.

"Peter, you are newly sixteen, and Charlotte, you are fifteen," Bella spins around to face them, "Your guardians didn't even want to let you court, let alone join an army."

"But they now see that our courtship has been harmless;" Peter insists, and emphasizes his statement by picking up Charlotte's hand, "See? She hasn't killed me."

"Yet," Charlotte grumbles, as she takes back her hand, "Just because _he_ is an immature colt, doesn't mean I must be punished."

"You are not being punished, you're being protected," Bella states, "And those who are responsible for your well-being have already spoken on the matter. Their word is final."

"Fine, I'll ask Alec when he gets here," Charlotte pouts petulantly, "He's arriving today isn't he?"

"Yes," Bella affirms happily, "Not that it matters where this decision is concerned. Edward, being the eldest and _King,_ is your legal guardian. He has already said no-,"

Bella is stopped short when she sees the face of someone unexpected. Happiness and nostalgia swarm her as she takes in their familiar features. Though they had never been particularly close, she can't help but feel thrilled at the reunion. She thought they'd never arrive.

"Lucy!" she yells as she jogs over to where her purple-skinned friend stands. Lucy is clearly shocked when Bella envelops her in a hug, but timidly returns the action with a few awkwardly placed pats to Bella's wings. "I didn't know when to expect you."

Lucy pulls away and bows her head respectfully; "I, along with the remaining _lunellas,_ came to aid you in battle, _Lunaronna._ "

"Don't act shy with me now," Bella slaps her arm playfully, "You're one of the few people I can count on to be informal with me."

"If you insist, _Lunaronna,_ " Lucy nods, before quirking a brow, "Although you haven't had your coronation, so perhaps I should refer to you as _Essa_?"

"Ah, there is the boldness I know and love," Bella chuckles, "Don't let my people hear you, I don't think they've caught on as yet."

"We've been telling her to do it for the past two months, and yet she procrastinates," Charlotte chimes in.

Lucy bows her head once more, " _Essa_ Charlotte _,_ it is wonderful to see you in good health. My deepest condolences for the loss of your parents; they were kind and just rulers."

"Thank you," Charlotte accepts.

"I would like to catch up with you, but for now, I must complete my inspections," Bella tells Lucy, "Will you join me?"

"I will go settle in with the other _lunellas_ for now," Lucy replies, "We can speak later."

"It is a joy to have you near again," Bella bids farewell.

The next several hours are spent checking each unit. There are those who are younger and new to combat who receive adjusted training, and those who are more experienced who are given a more vigorous regimen. A few units of Edward's soldiers had arrived about a month ago from their campaign in Cullenia, having successfully neutralized the _Iris_ threat. The day the news that Cullenia had been fully reclaimed reached Forxx, extensive celebrations arose. The streets had been filled with dancing and music, which started early in the morning and continued well into the night. Edward had been in a daze of elation most of the time, and Bella had shed tears of joy. Vanquishing the _Iris_ was the second major feat of their fighting back against Aro, and it was needed encouragement for the days ahead. However, the fact that Aro had not made one attempt to retaliate had planted a seed of worry in Bella's mind.

As they enter their final month of preparation, Bella has increased her inspections. She wants to make sure that her people are training intensely, but are also being treated well. Despite the few that had fallen ill or simply didn't have the heart for combat, their numbers had increased. In the last two months, another eight hundred civilians enlisted, shocking all the members of the council. This, along with the five hundred that Alec intends to bring, adds another thousand personnel to their force. Bella can only hope that the numbers are enough to overwhelm Aro's army.

She reaches her last stop of her assessment and knocks on the small, shanty door. It always saddens her to witness the state of the Acu'lita home. It's not quite dilapidated, but the conditions certainly aren't suitable for the amount of persons living under the aged roof. Seeing their meager means of living had inspired Bella to think of initiatives to target the poverty level in Forxx, but she knows she can't make any radical changes until after the war.

" _Cora,_ " Harold greets warmly, as he leads her inside, "You did not bring your feathered friend along this visit?"

"Lua is fulfilling her own special mission for me," Bella smiles, "How are our trainees?"

"Seth is whipping them into shape," he chuckles, just as they exit the narrow hall into the living room.

Huddled around a deck of playing cards are Seth, Jessica, Rachel, and a couple citizens that Bella has come to know over the past months. She watches as Seth lifts a card and glances at its surface, then another member of the circle calls out what is scrawled on the slip of decorated paper. It's an exercise in practicing transmitting information, which is the ability the trainees have in common. All they needed was the name of one of the other Transmitters, and they could mentally relay visual or auditory information. This ability is critical to their war strategy, as it is a way that the different units can stay in contact. There are twenty Transmitters in the community, and they'd each been assigned to their own unit. The five seated in the room are the youngest, and therefore will stay removed from combat.

"Bella," Seth leaps from his spot and tackles her with an embrace. She staggers back a few steps but manages to catch him. "Jacob says I've done so well with training that I'm an honorary knight!"

 _The soft spot that man has for Seth is incredible,_ Bella thinks.

"Is that so?" she appraises, "Perhaps I'll have to make it an official decree."

Seth's eyes widen in awe, "You can do that?"

"The perks of having the _Cora_ as your best friend," Rachel huffs, "Don't encourage my brother, Your Highness, we already had to pry him out of father's old armor."

"Don't be a _ver'mia_ , Rachel, I wasn't stuck," Seth retorts before sticking out his tongue.

Though it is probably the proper action to reprimand Seth for calling his sister a 'worm eater,' Bella can't help but laugh behind her hand. Seeing that the sun is going down, and the Transmitters have their training under control, she decides it's time to retire to her cabin. She'll be permanently relocating to Edward's lodgings and give hers to Alec upon his return. In the grander scheme of things, her sleeping alongside Edward each night is rather improper, but the order of customs has been broken during these critical times. It's just as well –she'd always seen them as archaic.

Or perhaps she's rationalizing so she doesn't have to forfeit Edward's touch?

A blush warming her face, Bella exits the Acu'lita house and enters the cool evening breeze. She only manages to take one step before a shock of panic surges through her. Momentarily, she associates the sudden feeling with Alec, thinking that he is sending a signal of distress. However, once Lua flies into view, she knows the source of the warning and it doesn't bode well. Her bird lands on her outstretched forearm and relinquishes a stream of images that leave Bella shaking:

Soldiers marching across the _Pylae_ …

Armor marked with the Volturi crest …

By the time Lua concludes her message, Rachel is already calling out to her. Bella races back into the house, her limbs propelling her before her mind gives the command.

"What's the report?" Bella asks upon entering.

"Our troops are dispersed: 1,000 at the West Gate," Jessica answers.

"1,746 at the Center Gate," Rachel says.

"2,492 at the East Gate," Seth informs.

"And the opposition?" Harold presses.

"None at the West."

"Estimating 500 at the Center."

"E-estimating 6,000 in the East," Seth stutters in fear.

Harold and Bella share a weighted glance. Her throat runs dry, the moisture of her mouth seeming to relocate in the form of sweat on her palms. She knows she needs to spring into action, but she allows herself this one second, this _one_ second to let fear settle in because every second going forward will have to be one of levelheadedness, tact, and regality.

"Your Highness, shall I commence the retreat from the East Gate and withdraw one thousand from the Center?" Harold requests.

" _V'a per'so,"_ Bella permits, and then turns to the Transmitters in front of her. She calms her voice so that she can relieve some of the distress from their faces, "We have prepared for this; therefore, do not panic. Report to your unit headquarters and remain there until further notice. No matter the outcome of this day, I, _Cora Swann'eya,_ am very proud of you. Thank you for your service."

All pretenses of propriety are dropped once Seth barrels into her arms. She returns his embrace with equal fervor and whispers assurances into his ear. He has seen more violence and injustice in his young life than one should ever experience, and as she presses a final kiss to the top of his head, she promises that she will fight to make this land peaceful for him once more. Knowing that she can't delay any further, she releases him and then heads to Town Hall.

Flying above The Capital, Bella can see that the message has already spread throughout the community. Townsfolk hurry to follow emergency protocol and head to the designated places of gathering. The council had worked to provide key locations in the largest abodes and buildings where those who are unable to fight will be protected by those who can. Three thousand soldiers had been assigned to remain in the city at all times in the event of such an attack.

However, the number of troops Aro had deployed to one gate had surprised them. Whereas the council had anticipated that Aro would attempt a complete siege of L'Apush and The Capital (much like his complete overtaking of Cullenia through the _Iris_ ), it is clear that Aro is solely focused on the epicenter of Forxx. The issue now is not whether there are enough soldiers to match Aro's forces, but to ensure that they can all unite near the city's limits in enough time. For this reason, Harold had requested to withdraw the forces from the border, so that they can return to the 3,000 employed in the city.

The council members, along with Lucy, Jacob, and Edward, are barking orders by the time Bella arrives. Their expressions are severe, yet controlled, and she hopes that her own countenance holds the same composure.

"Status report," Bella demands of Athenadora, the Transmitter of the council.

"Our troops have begun their withdrawal, and the last unit is expected to reach the battle point in just over three hours and their current pace," she shares.

"How far behind is the Volturi?" Carlisle asks.

Athenadora shakes her head, "We have estimates that they're lagging by twenty minutes. We can't be sure."

"No one got close enough to count their pace?" Caius questions.

"We didn't want to take the risk," Jacob defends, "It is of no matter. Five minutes or twenty, we will be ready and waiting."

"Any word from my brother?" Edward inquires.

 _Alec?_ Bella tries.

 _We're close._

 _I can tell you're still on the ship, how are you close?_ Bella refrains from internally shrieking her response.

 _We're improvising. I'll be there as soon as I can, but until then I can't lose consciousness. Stay strong, Bella._

"He says they're close, but I don't know how close that is," Bella grits, "If our troops from the East Gate return and those who can fly from the Center Gate join us, then we canexceed their six thousand. We'll need to remain stable until Alec comes with reinforcements."

"For now, all we can do is our best to ensure the civilians are prepared, and then head for the battle point," Billy speaks, "Are we permitted to proceed, _Cora Swann'eya?_ "

" _V'a per'so,_ " Bella grants, prompting the members to disperse. Edward lingers, much to Bella's relief. She asks the question that had been sitting on her mind, "Where are Peter and Charlotte?"

"With your mother at the orphanage," he sighs, as he draws her into a hug, "I wish they would stay at one of the _lunella_ hatches."

"They want to help, and that's one of the ways we were able to get them to stay away from the battlefield," Bella reminds them, "They can hold their own."

"Charlie has never had to fight," Edward continues to worry, "What if-,"

Bella places a slender finger against his lips to halt him, "Peter won't let anyone near her. Besides, did you know your sister can hit a target over one hundred yards away?"

Edward puckers his lips beneath her finger; "She'll be _our_ sister soon."

"I already have a coronation to worry about planning, you will not stress me with our wedding," Bella admonishes.

"In actuality, it's the imminent war that warrants your stress," Edward retorts, but the daunting message underlying his quip is received. They're out of time.

Bella rises on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his chin, "Go to your leaving unit, I'll be fine commanding the forces here."

Before she can pull back, he gently winds his hand in the hairs at the base of her skull and tilts her head back. He then presses a firm kiss to her lips that draws tears to her eyes. It's a kiss that conveys the words they can't say:

 _Goodbye._

 _I love you._

 _Please, come back to me._

"I'm going to marry you when this is over," Edward promises.

"You'll face the stocks if you don't," Bella threatens.

Those are the last words they share before they part ways. Using the back of her hands, Bella hastily scrubs away her trailing tears. She can't let her subjects see her so emotional in this perilous time; she needs to be their pillar of strength, no matter her separation from Edward.

They both have their respective delegations during the emergency response. Three miles outside the city's limits is the planned battlefield. It had been chosen for the low population of trees and a reasonable distance from The Capital to allow for reinforcement if needed. Edward would head the battlefield forces along with Harold, Jacob, Carlisle, and Emmett, while Bella would remain in the city to coordinate alongside the other council members. Esme, Peter, and Charlotte had been stationed with the homeless and orphans, while Quil, James, and Rosalie are tasked with manning the infirmary. Lastly, Alice would be chaperoning one of the general shelters, while also keeping watch over Emmett and Rosalie's newborn girl, Stephanie. Whether it is through fighting or caring for others, all the citizens of Forxx have united to protect the nation.

An hour passes, and the streets gradually dwindle in population. Bella makes her rounds at the decided checkpoints, ensuring that the soldiers have what they need and that they know how grateful she is for their service. The unexpected attack means that they are short on armor for all present. Therefore, it was distributed based on experience; those who have little to no exposure to combat are maximally shielded. Bella is busy straightening the helmet of a younger soldier when a Transmitter, designated by the red streak across his nose, jogs over to her.

" _Cora Swann'eya,_ " He drops to one knee in a sign of respect, much like the other soldiers had done when she passed.

"Rise and speak, soldier," she prompts.

"Captain Pe'ason speaking," the soldier transmits, his eyes glazed over as he delivers the message directly, "We have our first wounded heading to base."

"How is that possible? No one was meant to engage before reaching the battlefield, and the Volturi are out of range," Bella demands to know.

"Against orders, a soldier attempted to get close to determine how far out King Aro's force was. He was harmed in the attempt," Captain Pe'ason informs.

"Is he being assisted back to the base?" she questions.

"He is running back," Captain Pe'ason corrects, "He insisted he could reach there faster."

 _If he is harmed, how is he running back? …_

"Was he successful in his mission?" Bella asks.

"As a matter of fact, _Cora,_ he did us a great service. Both our forces and Aro's are an hour closer than anticipated, and our enemies are lagging thirty minutes," Captain Pe'ason reports, "King Edward and General Acu'lita have increased their pace. Combat is estimated to engage in the next hour and thirty minutes."

"Thank you for the report, Captain Pe'ason, I will be leaving now. Thank you Transmitters," she bids before taking flight.

Her mind races as she flies to the infirmary. There are a few soldiers with advanced speed as their ability, but she can think of only one with the insistence to go against her orders: _Eleazar._ Though she hasn't had the easiest of relationships with him, she worries about the extent of his damages. Surely he must be okay if he is able to run back?

She's barely able to nod at the soldiers guarding the infirmary door as she rushes inside. She enters the spacious room where multiple cots have been erected, and ointments and bandages line the walls. However, her focus doesn't remain on her surroundings for long. She zeroes in on Quil, James, and Rosalie, who are seated beside a bed, their heads bowed.

" _Essa?_ " she hears the croak of Eleazar's voice.

The weak timbre of his voice has her wanting to turn around, but her feet push her forward. When she finally sees him, her shock eradicates her tears. Gone is the pale yellow hair and skin that she had associated with her _lunella_ leader. In its place are charred tissue and bloody, peeling membrane that causes her stomach to church. He's lying on his side so that he doesn't exacerbate the burns on his back, though Bella can't imagine any position can bring him much comfort. His labored breathing tells her that he is in immeasurable pain.

"Why, Eleazar?" Bella cries as she falls to her knees at his bedside, "Why would you risk your life that way?"

"I told you, I would take care of you," he gasps, "You will save our lands."

She begins weeping before she can even attempt to hold back her emotion. Using great effort, Eleazar twitches the fingers of his left hand, one of the sole places saved from the scorching. Tenderly, Bella links her fingers with his, willing her body to stop shaking so that she doesn't disturb him.

"But I can't," Bella sobs, "I can't save you."

Confirmation from the Healers isn't needed. Their resigned postures combined with the extensive burns on Eleazar's insignia tell her that he has reached the end of his journey. Years of dedication to the Guardians and in service of the Cullens are to be concluded at this moment; a long burning flame ousted by the breath of war.

" _Essa,_ I need you to listen to me," Eleazar implores weakly, "The day when we fought in the infirmary-,"

"None of that matters now," she hushes.

"No, it does," Eleazar insists, "You told James that I had lost faith in you."

"I-I didn't know you had heard me," Bella admits.

"I'm glad I did so that now I can correct you," he pants, taking a moment to catch his breath, "I pushed you so hard because I had such high expectations for you. However, I let it get out of control, and for that, I apologize."

"Everything is forgiven," Bella sniffles as she presses a kiss to their joined hands, "You helped me become who I am today."

"I'm honored," Eleazar rasps, "I have so much faith in you. In all of you."

Bella coughs as she tries to gulp down her sobs, but grief floods her. Her next words are broken, "Tell me what I can do. How can I make this better?"

"Let us not prolong this," Eleazar wheezes, "I am ready, _Essa_."

He needn't say anything else, as Bella understands what he is asking of her. The tear that streaks down her cheek matches the one that escapes the corner of his eye. She clears her throat and prepares herself.

" _Luna_ Eleazar Denali, for your dedication and service to your nation, I thank you, and pray your soul finds rest in the galaxies," she cries, "In you, there will always be flight."

" _Ett'io,"_ he murmurs as he closes his eyes.

It's agonizing –doubtlessly the hardest thing she's ever had to do. But for all he's done for her and because she can do no more to help him, she fulfills his request. With as powerful a surge of energy as she can muster, she drains the remaining life from him. It takes no more than a second.

 _There will be tragedy, and lives will be lost, but order will be restored._

The world around her is muted. The scrape of her boots against the dirt, the promptings of the Healers … Bella hears none of the sounds, as she staggers over to a basin in the back of the room. Sound only returns once she's bowed over the bucket, heaving the contents of her stomach. When she finishes, she leans back on her heels and closes her eyes. She tries to hold onto one emotion, _any_ emotion so that she can anchor herself and carry on. To her surprise, one breaks through immediately –unbridled anger. Fist wrapped in the fabric of her shirt, she uses the hem to scrub across her lips.

"Bella?" James gently lays a hand atop her shoulder.

"Where is your Transmitter?" she asks hoarsely.

As Quil waves Jessica over, Bella stands to her feet.

"Contact all of the units," Bella commands, "Tell them to take no prisoners."

…

Bella's eyes are as black as the surrounding night. Twenty minutes ago, she had received word that Aro's forces had arrived, and her army had begun to engage. Fifteen minutes ago, she'd streaked black paint across the bridge of her nose in remembrance of her ancestors. Ten minutes ago, she had arrived at the city limit along with her _lunellas,_ waiting for the first sign of a Volturi.

Eleazar had died an hour ago.

The area is quiet, but she doesn't fool herself into thinking that no Volturi have made it past the first line of defense. The battle against the _Iris_ had taught her that a few stragglers could invade and bring about damage. This is why just over a hundred soldiers stand behind her, waiting for the enemy to cross the city line.

The first sign appears a minute later. It's so nondescript that Bella almost doesn't catch it, but the red tail of the arrow overhead doesn't match the white glow of the stars. Mentally, she grasps the weapon and drags it to the ground. It lands arrowhead first at her feet.

"They're here," Bree announces.

The first wave of Volturis arrive, at least ten flying above. As the soldiers and _lunellas_ run toward the opposing force, she telekinetically plucks the arrow from the ground and sends it soaring. She doesn't think twice as she uses it to pierce through enemy after enemy, tearing it through exposed flesh. One by one, they drop to the ground, spiraling out of the sky like meteors in a shower.

Sounds of metal and anguished cries ring as the fight swells. She sifts through the crowd ruthlessly, alternating between using her absorption and her dagger to render the opposition to their knees. She is filled with sick satisfaction at the clinking sound of Volturi armor falling onto the blood-soaked dirt and the way her orange poison infects her opponent. The insidious anger that had entered her earlier in the evening slithers out and strangles every person she faces.

Four figures illuminated by the moon fly past, catching Bella's eye. As she pries her blade from out of flesh, she tracks the Volturis' movements. They travel unhindered, as the rest of the Forxx soldier's are too occupied to engage. Abandoning her injured challenger, she propels herself upward.

Flying while attempting to telekinetically get a hold of someone proves challenging. No matter how many times she tries, they quickly evade her, either changing their height or direction. Straining her wings, she pushes herself forward until she's within reaching distance of the attacker. This time, she anticipates his drop in altitude and decides to fall with him. The effect is that she catches him, arms wrapped around his waist and his wings restricted from flapping. While she had fully intended on pressing a hand to his exposed skin and leeching his power, an intense pain causes her to freeze. The surge feels as if searing needles are being introduced to her skin. Unable to flap her wings, the two begin to plunge out of the sky.

 _Bella!_ Alec calls out to her anxiously.

Knowing that Alec can't afford to be distracted by her situation, she pushes him out of her consciousness. She doesn't know whether he's actually blocked from connecting to her, but she refrains from opening her mind on her end. Meanwhile, the ground is quickly approaching, and she has yet to regain full use of her appendages. Every time she attempts to flap, her foe stings her to the point of incapacitation. It will be only seconds before she meets the ground, so she prepares herself for what will be an agonizing impact.

Except that it doesn't come –at least, not in the way Bella was expecting. A blur of movement flashes above her before she and her enemy are snatched upward. With elation, she sees Caius holding onto her perpetrator's hand, straining to drag their joined body weight. As soon as pain flitters across her savior's face, she regains movement and is able to unwind her arms. It occurs to her that her attacker can only disable one opponent at a time, so she uses the opportunity to grab her dagger and drive it through the rivet in his armor. Upon his last breath, both she and Caius release him.

"Are you okay, _Cora_?" Caius asks.

"Yes, thanks to you," she assures with gratitude, "Did you see where the others went?"

"I was able to stop one before I came to your assistance," he informs her, "Let us look-,"

The search is unnecessary; in the distance a pillar of smoke rises. Horror washes over Bella as she realizes that the orphanage has been set on fire. Faster than she has ever flown before, she presses forward. Her heart beats in time with the flapping of her wings, and the cold night air whistles past her ears. The lowest level is quickly becoming an inferno, so much so that the heat is already stifling upon her arrival. In the back of the building, she can see children and soldiers filing outside, but not nearly enough considering the amount that had initially been inside.

"Where is Amber?" Bella shrieks to Caius, "We need her ice!"

"She's a few blocks away at her post," he shouts back over the roar of flames and panicked yells, "Go get her, I will assist here!"

"No, I cannot leave them," Bella shakes her head, "Peter, Charlotte … my mother, they're all in there. Go, Caius!"

Though he visibly disagrees, he follows her orders. Not wanting to waste another second, Bella takes a deep breath and flies into the burning building. Retracting her wings is her next action, as the feathers are a liability in the flames. She calls out while rushing through the upper level, coughing on the acrid smoke that invades her lungs. With the top level cleared, she moves to the third floor where few flames have reached. Thankfully, the smoke is the worst of the danger, so she's able to travel freely. She goes from door to door, calling out to see if any children are trapped inside the chambers. The fifth room she opens reveals nearly twenty children, shirts drawn over their noses as they huddle around a gaping hole in the wall to the outside. She accepts the few that run to her, trying not to focus on the way their cries stab at her heart so that she can keep focused. She pulls them along as she runs to the opening, prepared to begin flying them to the ground. It's only as she nears the makeshift portal that she realizes Peter and Charlotte are also in the room.

Despite the chaos of the moment, she can acknowledge the pride that blooms within her at their bravery. Charlotte loads Peter with two children before he leaps out of the passage, using his air capabilities to soften their descent. Gradually, the children are removed and taken to safer grounds. Following his lead, Bella tugs those surrounding her into her arms and leaps out from the building. Four trips later, the children have been fully evacuated, leaving Peter, Charlotte, and Bella inside.

"I knew you would come," Charlotte cries, as she latches onto Bella.

Bella uses their embrace to pull her out of the building, Peter following close behind. Afterward, they run to the mass of frantic people at the front, where the soldiers are counting children. Eyes scanning the crowd, she tries to locate her mother. It's to no avail. The sheer amount of people along with the lessened visibility from the smoke makes the task nearly impossible. With a parting squeeze to Charlotte's hand, she flies over to Caius and Amber. Using her gift of ice to target the flames, Amber attempts to halt the spreading fire.

"Have you seen my mother?" Bella asks, her voice rasping from the smoke inhalation.

"No, we haven't," Caius shakes his head warily; "We're also missing three children."

"Why aren't the flames dying?" Bella questions.

"The Fire Starter is most likely inside," Amber yells, "Do you see where the flames swell? Every time I target my ice there, the fire returns."

"I'm going in," Bella starts toward the fire.

" _Cora,_ you have limited time before the building collapses," Caius warns, gripping onto her wrist to halt her, "And Amber cannot oust the fire completely."

"There are still children inside," Bella fights against his hold, "My _mother_ is inside."

"Then go, _Cora,_ " Caius releases her, "But make sure you return."

He's looking for a promise from her that she cannot provide; all she can do is nod before she heads back to the pyre. The heat is twice as unwelcoming when she returns. Wings retracted once more, she runs through the fields of fire.

Though the scorching heat is painful, the real discomfort comes from the smoke. Her lungs feel as if they are slowly being sewn shut, steadily decreasing the amount of oxygen she receives. It's this sharp and suffocating sensation that slows her, but she can't afford to stop. Involuntary tears stream down her cheeks as she searches through each chamber. Suddenly, a loud clattering sounds above the crackling of burning wood. She follows the noise to the other side of the building.

The sight that greets Bella upon knocking down the door is of her mother, huddled in the far corner of the room. Peeking from behind her gray wings are the three missing children, and standing in the center of the area are two men, seemingly unaffected by the inferno surrounding them. Enraged by their nonchalance at watching others die, Bella stretches out her hand and wills her darkness to extend. The orange, water-like substance projects toward them but strikes a barrier.

 _Why do all my major battles include a Shielder?_

"Isa!" Esme calls, "Take the children and get out of here, I will handle them."

Bella scoffs internally as she picks up a fallen, wooden beam and tries to strike the barrier. Cullen Isle had taught her that if she can put it under enough stress, she could break through. However, if she leaves with the children, it is an assured death sentence for Esme. Her mother hasn't fought a day in her life, and her singing capabilities would not be able to save her.

The beam snaps, barely rattling those inside the shield. Bella tries again, using the broken pieces to bombard the protected Volturi. An iron bed in the back of the room is her next choice for a battering ram. As her attempt fails again, one of the attackers laughs.

"Is that all you've got?" he goads.

"If you're so powerful, why are you hiding behind a shield?" Bella coughs out. The heat is beginning to overwhelm her, and the smoke is unbearable. From beneath her mother's wing, she can see the children slumped over, and Esme doesn't look too far behind.

If the choice is between getting the children and Esme out of the room and defeating the Volturi, then there is truly no competition. Bella reselects the bed, but this time, she launches the piece of furniture at the wall. Thankfully, the degraded structure means that the bed breaks through almost immediately. Bella rushes over to her mother and lays a hand against her face to rouse her,

" _Aya-ma,_ " she taps her cheek repeatedly, "You need to get up. You need to fly."

Esme opens her eyes weakly, "Isa? Isa, I told you to leave-,"

"I will, but I can't carry you and the children," Bella says. While speaking, she prompts her mother to stand. She's unsteady, but Esme remains on her feet.

Apparently, the Volturi does not appreciate Bella's efforts. A searing hand grips Bella's neck and drags her backward, causing her to thud against the ground. Disoriented, she begins to sit, a breath of relief leaving her as she sees Esme flying out of the hole in the wall with the children. She musters all the strength left within her to turn around to face the two Volturi, but finds them safely encased in their bubble once more.

She generates what can only be described as a tornado of objects. Mentally she orchestrates burning furniture and trinkets to begin circling her, allowing them to reach heights and speeds that will allow for maximum impact. When the strain becomes unbearable, she permits the multitude of objects to fall against the shield. The barrier wavers greatly, but it does not desist.

The smoke wins.

Unable to catch her breath, Bella drops to her knees, clutching at her throat as if the action will help her. Her vision begins to dim, and the world of ash and fire around her slowly disappears.

 _This isn't the end._

She knows this can't be the end.

Fate wouldn't be so cruel as to allow her to get this far and not have the satisfaction of seeing her father's corpse. Yet, as her consciousness wanes, she doesn't know how she'll make it out of this predicament. She still has so many promises to keep like returning to Caius, avenging Eleazar, and marrying Edward. Now is not her time to be defeated.

This is why she isn't surprised to feel the sparking of energy at the base of her spine. It's a familiar feeling, though it is more intense than she's ever experienced before.

 _Much like how the moon signals the end of the day, the moon guardian will arrive in the final hours._

Bella's insignia starts to burn, almost as hot as the flames around her. The sensation is so acute that she can practically feel it in every line of the mark. Her heart speeds to the point of discomfort, drowning out every sound around her. Consumed by the behaviors of her body, she almost doesn't register the figure walking toward her. Smoke obscures their features and makes it nearly impossible for her to identify them.

The figure stops in front of her, and reaches out. With remaining strength she didn't know she possessed, she accepts their hand.

Her world erupts.

Pure, unadulterated powerpours from her in the form of an orange wave. It crashes over the shield and disintegrates it, exposing the Volturi to the destruction they had caused. The torrents of orange wind around the enemies' limbs, infiltrating every crevice of their armor and clothing until it reaches their gaped mouths and seeps inside. The darkness constricts their limbs, siphoning every ounce of energy it can before leaving their bodies. By the time it has finished, all that is left are two piles of armor sitting in ash.

Hands still entwined, Bella leads her partner to the opening in the wall and flies them to safety. With full energy restored, and not an ounce of pain in her body, she launches herself into his arms with immeasurable gratitude. Tears trickle down her cheeks as she finally gets to speak to him for the first time in months, outside the confines of her mind.

"Alec," she gasps as she brings their joined hands to his cheek, "You came."

Alec uses his other hand to reach into his pocket and protract a round, smooth object. He offers what appears to be a _fruit_ to her with a mischievous smile and says, "I told you I'd bring you back an orange."

* * *

 _ **Terminology and Facts**_

 **Geography:**

 **Cullenia:** _Comprised of the districts: Cullen Isle, Sattle, Was Inchus, Lunaria, Port Anchelus. Adjacent to Forxx._

 **Forxx:** _Comprised of the districts: L'Apush, Aryzonae, and Forxx (which contains The Capital)_. _Adjacent to Volturia, but separated by the Pylae._

 **Volturia:** _Does not contain districts. Cities include Eclipsia, Voleuri, and Sonaria. Adjacent to Forxx, but separated by the Pylae._

 **Ida Flor:** _Small island nation (a bit larger than Cullen Isle). National fruit is the orange._

 **The Pylae:** _a large valley that separates Forxx and Volturia. Three bridges are used to cross: the West Gate by L'APush, the Center Gate, and the East Gate by The Capital. Border control exists on both sides of the Pylae._

 **Terminology**

 _ **Lunaronna**_ _–Queen [Cullenian]_

 _ **Ver'mia**_ _–Worm eater [Forxian]_

 _ **V'a per'so**_ _–I permit it._

 _ **Ett'io**_ _–Short form response to the greeting/wishing "Uni'sia I'sia Forxia," and means "In you there is flight as well." [Forxian]_

* * *

" _It's so much darker when a light goes out than it would have been if it had never shone." -_ _John Steinbeck_

~CH


	31. Swan: Chapter XXXI

A/N: Hello, beautiful humans! First and foremost, I want to thank you for your patience with me. I know the inconsistency of my posting can be irksome, but you all have accepted my chapters with grace and kindness. Thank you for all of your support through reading/reviewing/alerting/rec'ing, and I appreciate every single one of you who has stopped by! I try my best to get back to you, but my study schedule means that I'm not supposed to be on the computer for long (which *cue miniature violin music* means I'm often deprived of the glorious fanfic community). Alright, after that long part, I'm going to make you sit through another one.

In life it's so important to have people to champion for you; people who will uplift you and encourage you, and just give you a few kind words/feedback. You do this for me through reviewing/alerting, many in the fanfic community do so through Pay It Forward, and pour moi through my fanfic "career" **Fran** has been the ultimate editor/cheerleader. I think if more people display even an ounce of the positivity she does (and that many of you in the community do), the world would be a little brighter (: I wish and hope that each of you out there have your own cheerleader, and that you are on someone else's sideline, cheering them along.

So, after buttering everyone up a bit, here is the next chapter of _Atmosphere_.

* * *

 **PART III: SWAN**

 **Chapter 31**

 _Drip._

Bella wants to wipe the drop of water from her brow, but she refuses to touch her hands to her face before she can wash them. Instead, she allows the dirty droplet to swim past the paint, grime, and blood on her skin and escape off the tip of her nose. It jumps from her warm skin to the cold iron in front of her.

Her life has been reduced to snapshots of violence and meetings at this rigid table.

 _Drip._

She looks to the far end of the room. For the past five minutes, she's alternated between forcing herself to stare at the empty seat that sits there, and then ignoring that half of the table entirely. Avoidance loses. She can't look away. Perhaps her eyes are deceiving her, and this is all just a horrible nightmare.

 _Drip._

 _Drip._

Do you know what the odd thing is about rain? You never focus on the sound it makes upon meeting your skin. The mind catalogues the clink it makes against glass, the rattling of it on a metal surface during a shower, or even the shallow splat of a droplet against an iron table. But rain against living flesh; Bella can't recall that. What she can remember, with perfect clarity, is the way the showers had pattered against the _dead_ bodies on the battlefield.

The end of the battle with Aro's forces had come nearly two hours after Alec had arrived. With seven hundred Flor-idiaans in tow, he'd stormed the fight and provided much-needed reinforcement. Though the Forxian forces had the advantage in numbers, it still stood noticed that their troops were less experienced. Skilled and lethal, the Volturi were a formidable force, striking first and quickly so that they would not be overwhelmed. The Flor-idiaans arrived, energized and highly trained, and were quickly able to relieve many of the exhausted soldiers. The way Edward had described it, they'd moved quicker than any forces he'd ever seen, slicing and annihilating the opposing army.

In the meantime, Alec had a soldier fly him to where he knew Bella to be. The signals of distress she'd emitted had alerted him to the fact that something was gravely wrong. Upon reaching the burning orphanage, he searched for Esme since she would know the exact location of Bella. Though she was still recuperating, she flew Alec to the chamber where she'd escaped with the children moments prior.

After defeating the two Volturi invaders, Bella flew with Alec back to the battlefield. From what she could estimate, only about half of the original six thousand remained of the opposing forces, and her army appeared to have around five thousand (outside of the Flor-idiaan addition). Upon touching the ground, she and Alec began to fight with hands clasped. Between Alec using his sword and Bella using her enhanced absorption, they destroyed opponent after opponent. At the moment she hadn't given a thought to the lives she was ending, but that all changed when they had to deal with the bodies.

The Volturi surrendered and withdrew. It became clear to them that they were vastly out-numbered and would only find death if they continued. After the last soldier had disappeared from view, the horrendous task of identifying and dealing with the fallen commenced. Forxian, Cullenian, and Flor-idiaan bodies were separated, each survivor moving the corpses to designated areas. Caius had insisted that doing such a gruesome chore was not required of a Queen, but Bella refused to leave. Just like the soldiers around her, she picked up the arms of a Volturi and began to drag them. Rain started not long after, bringing Bella to the realization that she had never taken note of the sound of dripping water on skin. Its heavy splatter against the lifeless body almost emphasized the lack of a pulse in the wrist she was gripping. She tore her eyes away from the slack face of her former opponent, but it was of no help. The red streams of blood on the dirt around her were just as damning.

 _Drip._

So many people had died today.

 _Drip._

 _Drip._

"We lost Eleazar," she says as she begins the meeting without formalities.

Not even a breath is heard. Bella doesn't need to look at the faces surrounding her to know that devastation is mirrored in each of their expressions. She refuses to wipe the tear that slips from her eye; if they don't believe it already, she will show them that crying does not speak of a Queen's weakness.

"Faced with this tragedy, and the many other losses of today, I would like you to keep your minds open to my next words," Bella warns, "I want to attack Volturi Castle tomorrow."

"As in … as in we would need to leave tonight?" Claire asks.

"Yes," Bella confirms.

"Our troops are exhausted," Carlisle says, "Can they handle another day of combat?"

"Call back those from the West Gate and use all that weren't at the battlefront today," she suggests, "Combined with the Flor-idiaan troops we'll have enough to fill a few ships and lead the attack we'd initially planned."

"Why rush?" Didyme questions, "Why not wait a few more days to catch our bearings?"

"The last time we delayed the Queen's timeline, we ended up being invaded by Volturian forces," Billy points out, referring to when Bella had petitioned for Forxx to attack Volturia in two months as opposed to the three they'd settled on, "I will not be going against _Cora_ again."

"I agree," Jacob chimes in; "Let us end this once and for all."

"My reserves are not too far offshore, they can follow your fleets once we commence," Edward informs.

"Then you're really going to do it," Esme rasps, her throat still tender from her earlier encounter with fire, "You're going to kill Aro?"

"We will," Alec affirms in time with Bella.

"Except for one issue," Bree notes, "The original plan involved _Sola_ Jonathon Or'chu concealing us with invisibility so that we could approach the shore and not alert Marcus."

"And?" Quil presses.

" _Sola_ Or'chu was killed in battle today," Caius sighs, "He was never meant to face combat, but when the Volturi made it to the city he refused to stay protected."

"Remind me what Marcus' ability is?" Lucy prompts.

"Anything he gazes upon turns to ash," Esme informs, "With Jonathon, we could have made it close enough for Bella to absorb from Marcus, and enter the castle via the attic room."

"We can use our backup plan," Harold suggests, "Use an archer so that we can incapacitate Marcus from a distance."

"Our best archer was killed in battle," Athenadora mutters.

" _Ecaré,"_ Bree exclaims, earning her an astonished stare from all participants in the room. She has the decency to look ashamed as she clears her throat, "What I meant to say, is that it will be difficult to find someone with his skill."

"Surely there is someone else with his aptitude," Edward comments.

"He was _gifted_ with archery," Didyme reminds, "We need someone with his perfect accuracy; someone who can adjust to the wind speeds and shoot from below a target."

 _Someone who can hit a target from over a hundred yards away,_ Alec injects into Bella's thoughts.

"Absolutely not," Bella denies harshly.

"Pardon me, _Cora_?" Didyme stutters in confusion, "Did I say something to displease you?"

"My apologies, His Highness simply made a preposterous suggestion," she explains.

"Pray tell us what it was?" Edward grits with annoyance.

"We know of another person who is equally as gifted," Alec voices, "Our sister."

"Did you inhale too much smoke?" Edward growls.

"Your Majesty," Bella hushes, even though propriety in meetings such as these has long been lost, "Prince Alec, we will not be considering your suggestion."

"Why not?" Alec argues, "Are we to have everyone else risk their families, while ours are concealed?"

"Your Highness, if I may, I believe we have many fine archers to choose from," Harold offers.

"Do they have one-hundred percent accuracy? If Marcus isn't killed with the first arrow, we'll all be rendered to dust," Alec challenges, "Charlotte never misses."

"Charlotte isn't trained for combat," Edward objects.

"Pardon me, Your Majesty, but she did train," Claire corrects meekly, "Not at the intermediate level, but as much as some of the soldiers who fought today."

"She also doesn't have to engage directly," Carlisle joins, though avoiding Edward's gaze, "After she fires the arrow, we can extract her."

"She's just a girl," Lucy speaks, " _Essa,_ can you not use your telekinesis to send the arrow?"

"That could be a possibility. Although truthfully, I do not know if distance is a limit to my telekinetic hold, nor have I tested that level of aim," Bella admits.

"That doesn't sound like a risk we should take," Athenadora comments.

"But offering a teenage girl is?" Esme disputes, "She isn't ready."

"Shouldn't that be her decision?" Alec counters.

"Your Majesty, are you not going to stop this?" Edward turns to Bella.

For the sake of making an impartial decision, Bella looks anywhere but Edward. She knows that if she looks into his furious green stare that she'll be swayed in her decision. Truthfully, if Charlotte were of no relation to her, she'd be more willing to consider this strategy. However, it would still stand that Charlotte is a teenager, and requesting one who is practically a child to engage in warfare –rather than allowing them to enlist themselves –risks an abuse of power.

Then, there is the matter that Charlotte has the ability to ensure their plan of entry works. Many her age, as Claire had mentioned, had fought valiantly in the battle today and survived. Even Charlotte and Peter had shown commendable bravery when assisting the children out of the burning building. So what should Bella do? Should she grant Charlotte permission over Edward's rejection or should she reject the strategy against the advice of her council?

Bella releases a heavy sigh as she comes to her conclusion, "King Edward, Captain Acu'lita, and Captain U'ley, gather your best archers –Charlotte included. We will meet at Town Hall in twenty minutes."

…

Five archers stand at one end of the gathering place, their metal arrowheads glinting in the rising sun. At the other end sits a crudely made target held twenty feet above the ground. Bella studies each of the contestant's faces, noting the demographics. Two are older men from Edward's battalion, one is a middle-aged man from Ida Flor, one is a young man from Harold's troops, and the last is Charlotte, young and delicate in appearance.

When Bella reaches her face, the young Princess gives her a reassuring smile. Charlotte had been shocked to be summoned by Bella, and even more so when informed about her possible involvement in the siege on Volturi Castle. Though she had been uncharacteristically timid, she agreed to test her archery against the best archers of the armed forces. This is where she'd found herself in the early hours of the morning, along with the four other, hand-picked archers and a few chosen spectators. Peter lingers close by, having refused to remain home and miss supporting his beloved. In the end, his presence is needed, as he can provide a challenge by which to separate the mediocre archers from the superior.

"Welcome, archers," Bella greets.

" _Cora Swann'eya,_ " they reply dutifully, though Bella is sure she catches Charlotte rolling her eyes.

"Today we will come to a decision on which one of you will lead us on our siege of Volturi Castle," Bella continues, "Those who do not hit the target with perfect accuracy will still be deploying to support our troops. If you are ready, I will ask the first archer to step up to the marked line."

Confident, and with a stocky stride, the first archer approaches the marker that is approximately seventy yards away from the target. With a strong arm and unwavering posture, he pulls back his arrow against the bowstring. Then, in a quick succession of five movements, he lands five arrows into the center of the target.

The few persons present, begin to hum in acknowledgment of his skill, surely thinking that he had won the contest. As the second, third, and fourth archer miss at least one shot, it certainly seems as if the first contestant has no competition. However, he hasn't met Charlie.

Bella watches with teeth implanted in her bottom lip as Charlotte sets her bow and arrow on the ground and walks over to Peter. An outsider might misconstrue Charlotte's actions as a forfeit, but Bella knows better. She knows the tight pursing of Charlotte's lips is not out of fear, but out of determination. Charlotte, with the poise of a true Princess, calmly opens her hand and accepts an object from Peter. To the surprise of all present, he hands her a scarf. Then, as if that didn't puzzle the audience enough, Charlotte ties the fabric around her eyes.

The hum of the crowd is silenced as Peter leads Charlotte back to the designated line and hands her the bow and arrow. Bella, herself, is holding her breath as her friend loads the arrow onto the bow and pulls back the string. Charlotte's movements are slower, but just as sure. One after another, she lands all five arrows into the center of the target.

"Do we need any more convincing-," Alec begins.

Bella shoots Alec a warning glance before holding up a hand to quiet the murmuring spectators, "Thank you to all participants, and very well done to those who have progressed onto our final challenge. Peter, if you will do the honors."

Gleefully, Peter stands a few feet to the side of the archers and stretches out his hands. He provides a steady current of air to add to the difficulty of hitting the target. The winds are just enough to change the course of the arrows, but not enough to detour them completely. They are at a strength that could be similar to the weather of Volturia Bay.

"Will our first archer please come forward once more," Bella prompts.

If the first archer is wary about this change in circumstances, he doesn't show it. As confidently as he approached the first challenge, he enters his stance. After a few moments of deliberation, he unleashes his handful of arrows.

All, but one, are off center.

Bella bites her lips more ferociously as she realizes that he has failed this challenge. Only one of two things can happen now; Charlotte can either succeed in hitting the target or she can fail, forcing the council to upheave their entire strategy. Bella's not sure which option she wants to come to fruition.

Charlotte is led to the marker for the last time, and Bella nearly wants to shout at the girl for not removing her blindfold. To have gone through the first challenge with such hubris was one thing, but to test her skills in this manner is foolish. But because Bella cannot seem partial in her judging, she remains silent alongside Edward. She doesn't even want to take a glance at his expression, knowing that it can't be pleasant.

Charlotte draws her arrow against the bowstring and positions her body slightly toward where Peter stands. In order for her to hit the bullseye, she needs to anticipate the air current and the strength with which it will curve the path of her arrow. Seemingly pleased with her position, she takes a deep breath and then releases her hold. She follows the same process five times; adjust position, deep breath, and release.

She hits every mark.

The applause of the spectators cannot cover Alec's exuberant shouting. He lopes over to Charlotte and squeezes her in an embrace, whipping her so violently from side to side that her feet dangle helplessly. Bella laughs with proudness and disbelief. _She_ had been the fool to doubt Charlotte.

Only one person stands stiffly beside her, his face tensed grimly. Hoping that he won't pull away from her, Bella grips Edward's wrist and tugs him over to where Charlotte is batting off Peter and Alec's jubilant advances.

"Are we sure I'm not the Guardian? I believe I've been more impressive than Alec thus far," Charlotte asks coyly, as Bella and Edward appear.

"You may have been given permission against my wishes to face combat, but I will not stand by while you jest about it," Edward says lowly, and begins to pull away.

"Actually," Bella tightens her hold on him, forcing him to stay put, "I didn't host this contest to assert my command over your guardianship, Edward."

"But Bella-," Charlotte contests.

"Legally, the decision is still his. I just wanted you to have a fair chance to convince him. Peter and I will leave the three of you to talk, but I want an answer in no later than ten minutes," Bella warns them, "We have preparations to make, and you will not delay me."

Before either can oppose, Bella switches her grip to Peter's wrist and leads him to the sitting logs. She purposely sits with her back to the Cullens so that they can have the privacy to discuss the matter as a family. Peter is less happy to comply, but he does so when faced with a pointed glare from Bella.

"I want to go to Volturia too," Peter shares after several beats of silence.

Bella sighs, "You will need permission from your parents."

"That's it?" Peter scoffs, "Charlotte gets a whole competition, but you resign so easily to me? And as you so kindly pointed out yesterday morning, I am newly sixteen; I don't need my parents' permission."

Bella flicks the tip of his ear, "Do not be insolent with me, boy. I'm much too tired to object anymore."

"There was no reason to object, to begin with," Peter says.

"Yesterday, you and Charlotte had not been exposed to the chaos of battle. Today, I saw in you bravery and level-headedness," Bella confesses, "I was wrong about the both of you. If you believe yourselves ready to face combat, then I will not stop you."

"We never took this lightly, Bella," Peter insists, "And I surely don't take Charlotte's life lightly. If I didn't think she'd make it out of this battle alive, I'd chain her in a _lunella_ hatch myself. She can do this. Edward needs to give her the chance to show she's no longer a sheltered Princess."

"I believe you now," Bella assures, placing a hand on his.

As their skin touches, Bella thinks back to the time she'd first sat at the campfire in Town Hall with Peter. Back then, she'd been scared to hold his hand, thinking that she'd absorb from him, or encourage his budding affections. So much has happened since then. She is now able to hold his hand, and flick his ear, or even draw him into a hug. But most of all, they've both found the love of which they had spoken.

Bella chuckles, as she places her head against Peter's shoulder, "I bet now you're glad we didn't marry."

Peter's guffaws and shoves Bella gently, "If you could refrain from sharing that with Charlotte, I'd be much obliged."

"You are right to fear her," Bella snickers, "Your beloved can maim you while blindfolded."

"Yes, well, at least I didn't render my partner unconscious from a kiss-,"

The next few minutes are spent with Peter warding off the slaps and nudges doled out by Bella. She imagines she doesn't look particularly 'queenly' at this time, but she can't find it within herself to care. Roughhousing with Peter releases some of the heartaches she has accumulated. She knows the past twenty-four hours will never vanish from her memory, but she will hold onto every moment of relief that she is blessed with.

The Cullens return by the end of the given ten minutes. Alec and Charlotte look solemn, but it is Edward on who Bella focuses. Not even stopping to address her, he stalks away from the group. Her heart begs her to go after him, but for now, she needs to know whether or not Charlotte, and subsequently Peter, will be joining her on the voyage to Volturia.

"Well?" Peter starts impatiently.

Charlotte meets Bella's stare, her eyes red, presumably from tears. Her voice is soft, as she says, "I'm going."

~SWAN~

"If I had a coin for every time Edward was mad at me, I'd have enough money to sponsor my kingdom," Bella sulks to Lua. She lies in her designated chambers on the ship, curled around her pet. Lua, more focused on her owner's petting, purrs as she snuggles into Bella's embrace.

Roughly sixteen hours have passed since Bella learned that Charlotte and Peter would be a part of the attack on Volturi Castle. Since then, she has organized and arranged for the mass funerals of the fallen to be held upon her return. She has finalized the attack plan, and touched base with Alec –all through, which, she's been thoroughly ignored by Edward. Even when she'd retreated to their room to get a few hours of sleep before boarding the ship, he'd been mysteriously absent.

She is now aboard the _Qui-leu_ vessel, along with the Cullens, Jasper, Peter, her _lunellas,_ Jacob, Caius, and Athenadora. The goodbyes had been rather painful. Bella can admit to crying when Esme had held her, begging to join the voyage. However, it is in the best interest of the nations if Carlisle and Esme are left behind. Should things not go as planned, Esme will rule as Queen over Forxx, and Carlisle as King of Cullenia, seeing as all the Cullen heirs are entering battle. Alice had been nearly catatonically silent as Jasper and Peter bid her farewell, only speaking to tell them she loved them. Emmett and Rosalie were discharged from their duties so that they could tend to their newborn, and the remaining council members were left to preserve the representative board. The rest of the attacking forces are comprised of several of Edward's fleets, a few Forxian troops, and the Flor-idiaan contribution.

Dinner aboard the _Qui-leu_ had been an interesting affair. Bella had sat around those familiar to her, but it hadn't stopped her from interacting with the Flor-idiaan soldiers. She was amused once again by Sam's candor, and got to meet Jared, Michael, and Embry properly, outside the confines of Alec's body. Though Edward's absence at the table was a gloomy reminder of his anger, she laughed at the antics between Alec and his new friends. It was apparent that he had made deep connections during his time in Ida-Flor, and for that, Bella is grateful.

It will take another stretch of hours to reach Volturia's shores; their estimated time of arrival is in the late morning hours. From there, Bella, Edward, Alec, Peter, Charlotte, Jacob, and Lucy will board a smaller boat to approach the shore undetected. After Charlotte has successfully thwarted Marcus, the rest of the troops will head to land. Peter and Charlotte, for safety purposes, will return to the _Qui-leu_ , the only ship that would withdraw once the battle was begun.

"It seems that if I'm not stepping on one person's wings, I'm sitting on another's," Bella vents, "You're not upset at me too, are you, Lua?"

Lua licks Bella's chin in answer.

"You're such a good girl," Bella presses a kiss to her cat's nose.

She's supposed to be sleeping. The crew had retired to bed so that those fighting would have optimal energy. Unfortunately, anticipating facing her father has Bella's stomach churning. It has been nearly a year since she'd promised Aro she'd greet him in hell, and it's possible she'll fulfill this promise within a few hours. She's been successful in combat thus far, but there is no assurance that this won't be her final fight. Who is to say she won't kill Aro in a way that also ends her own life?

 _Bella. Go to bed._

Bella groans into her thin pillow. Having Alec near her is also an adjustment. On the one hand, there is no longer the risk of jumping into each other's bodies to control one another's actions, but on the other hand, they have already fallen into the habit of speaking telepathically. It has annoyed those around them to no end to miss out on pieces of the conversation, but for some reason, it comes naturally to them. Their level of connectedness has become unavoidable now that they're actually together.

 _Would you at least go visit Edward then? His pacing is going to lead me to walk the plank._

 _ **Goodnight, Alec.**_

It only takes twenty minutes for Bella to take up Alec's suggestion. After pressing another kiss to Lua's sleeping form, she peeks through her room door to see whether any soldiers are patrolling the level. Thankfully, her dash through the halls in her night attire is not witnessed. Seconds later, she's hurrying into Edward's room, not even bothering to knock. She'd rather face his chastising than be caught in her undergarments.

Wouldn't that be a story for the Flor-idiaans to bring back to their nation?

"Bella?" Edward turns to her. His standing position at an odd location in the room leads her to believe that he actually has been pacing.

"I would have knocked, but I didn't want the Flor-idiaans to think the Forxian Queen is improper," Bella apologized, "Have I added more time onto you ignoring me?"

"I'm not ignoring you," Edward sighs, as he takes a seat on the corner of his bed.

Bella raises a brow.

"Okay, perhaps I am, but I am not angry with you," Edward corrects sheepishly,

"Then why spend our last night together in isolation?" Bella questions, taking a seat beside him, "We went through a lot yesterday, and still have more to face. Why pull away from me?"

"It feels like everything is out of control," Edward admits, "I needed some space to level my thoughts, and by the time I came to your chambers, I saw that your candle was out."

"Well, I couldn't sleep," Bella tells him, "Not when I thought I'd angered you."

"I'm sorry," he drapes an arm around her to anchor her to his chest. He then lowers them onto the bed so that her head rests near his heart, "I seem to always be apologizing to you for acting like a true ass."

"You are correct," Bella agrees, "If you can restrain yourself, I'd be much obliged. I don't wish to kiss a donkey at my wedding."

She was hoping to draw a laugh from Edward, but he's painfully quiet. She raises her head and angles her body so that she's able to see his face. He looks rather morose.

"A kingdom for your thoughts?" Bella asks.

"How do you do it?" Edward questions with genuine confusion, "How do you remain to be a light in such a dark world?"

"What are you talking about, Edward-,"

"What if we never get our wedding?" Edward interrupts in a broken voice.

Bella wishes she could provide some assurance for him, but she'd be a hypocrite to do so. Only minutes before she had been wondering if she'd make it out of her confrontation with Aro. It is a very real possibility that one, or both, of them, might not return from this final installment. How is she a light in this dark world? She isn't. She's merely learned to get comfortable in the darkness. And this is exactly what she plans to do now.

Edward looks at her in interest, as she rises from the bed and blows out each candle in the corners of the room. The room is submerged in complete darkness; the lower level of the ship shields the moon's light, and also makes the lapping of the waves more apparent. On swaying feet, she returns to the bed, reaching out blindly so she can locate Edward. When her hand brushes against his lower stomach, she uses the area as a mark to guide herself onto his lap. He jumps slightly in surprise, having not expected to feel her full weight rest atop him. Torturously slow, she lowers her upper torso so that her chest can press against him. The thin fabric of their shirts does nothing to hide the hardening of her nipples or the quickening beat of his heart.

Tentatively, she brushes her lips against his. He openly accepts the kisses, humming in contentment every time their mouths meet. With each joining, she can feel his manhood begin to stir at her hip. The heat building between them igniting deeper kisses and quicker breaths. Unable to hold himself back, Edward takes a hold of the curve of her waist. He lightly thumbs the undersides of Bella's breasts, and the tickling sensation spurs her to arch into him. The brief touch is enough to dampen her thighs to a level she's never experienced. Before she can forget what her intention had been, Bella pulls back from his kiss.

"King Edward Cullen of Cullenia," Bella whispers against his mouth, "Do you promise to dedicate your heart and soul to me?"

"I do," he answers immediately, leaning up to recapture her lips.

She pulls back teasingly, so that she can continue, "Do you vow to be at my side in sickness and in health, through war and through peace?"

"I do," Edward promises, again nipping at her. When she attempts to evade his lips again, he grabs two handfuls of the ample flesh of her backside to pull her upward, forcing their mouths to meld. Teeth and tongues clash in the first –and most likely only– pleasurable fight of the day. Edward, a man usually reserved in other expressions, handles her body with unbridled desire. Excitement courses through Bella, as he bites her lower lip, drawing the flesh into his mouth to suck.

As if they're acting of their own accord, Bella's hips jolt forward, seeking friction. The momentary connection is too delicious to experience only once, so she repeats the action. Edward's groan rumbles deep in his chest as he pushes back with equal enthusiasm.

Bella is only just able to bite back her whimper so that she can pant against his lips, "Will you love me until your last breath?"

In a flash of movement, Edward flips Bella beneath him. His kisses are hot and heady, engulfing her lips before tasting other parts of her body. He journeys from her cheek to her chest, making sure to worship the slope of her neck and the precipice of her collarbone. A shudder wracks her body the lower he travels, until finally, he reaches the neckline of her nightgown. Bella is sure she'll combust when she feels him pause. His lips lie just above her hammering heart, as he promises,

"I will love you until the sun burns out."

With a gently push, she moves away from him. She can barely see his face in the darkness of the room, but she knows his emerald eyes reflect the burning love he feels for her. Slowly, she grabs the hem of her dress and tugs the article of clothing off. Not soon after, Edward's hand burns with a low flame, and under the glow of his skin, she can see his hungry stare.

"I want to see you," he says.

"I want you to touch me," she replies.

The light of his hand is extinguished, but the fire between them kindles. Remnants of his gift are apparent as Edward's hot skin meets her flesh. He guides her to lie down, wasting no time to return his mouth to her chest. The kiss he presses to her rose-tipped nipple elicits a desperate gasp.

"Ask me," Bella begs.

He draws the peak between his lips, lavishing it with his tongue. Meanwhile, he settles her legs around his hips. As he switches between her breasts, she writhes beneath him, and the constant stroke of her hot center against his throbbing arousal drives him into a frenzy. He soon has to pull back for fear of completing prematurely.

"Queen Isabelle Swann of Forxx," he begins, "Do you pledge your heart and soul to me?

Bella grips the fabric of his shirt and quickly removes it. The smooth expanse of his back is exposed to her fingertips, allowing her to explore his taut skin greedily. She winds her arms around him and drags him forward to feel his torso against her. Her pebbled tips brush across the fine hairs of his chest and pucker even further. Air rushes from Edward's mouth, as he registers the sensation.

"Bella," he hisses.

"I do," she answers.

Her nails drag against the dimples of his lower back, scraping until they catch on the waistline of his breeches. Initially, she hesitates, but the slight nod from Edward gives her the permission to push the fabric away. He then follows suit, carefully ridding her of her final piece of clothing. They can't see each other, but it doesn't bother them. The lack of sight means their other senses are enhanced; every sound, touch, and _taste_ is amplified.

Edward sits up once more, leading Bella to follow. One of his hands remains at her chest, while the other slips dangerously low. The weeks of practicing with weapons have built callouses on his fingers, but the slight roughness is an arousing addition to his touch. He passes her belly button. Her gut clenches with anticipation, and then completely seizes once his fingers enter her soft curls. The moan that escapes her is completely foreign to her, but at the same time comes naturally. She's dripping in earnest now.

"I want you, Edward," she whimpers.

"In sickness and in health?" he repeats her words from earlier.

"I do," she responds immediately, reaching out to grip his shoulders. In a swift move, she anchors herself back into his lap. The two cry out as their aching sexes collide.

"Through war and through peace?" he asks with labored breaths.

"I do, I do," Bella chants impatiently, already bucking against him.

They slide effortlessly against one another, months of foreplay having played into the slickness of their skin. As the head of his member pushes against the sensitive bundle of nerves at the apex of her legs, Bella keens. She can feel the same beginning of ecstasy that had filled her the last time Edward touched her at her core, and she chases it with determination.

"Bella," Edward grunts.

"I'm ready," she cries, "I'm more than ready."

"It will hurt in the beginning," he warns.

"I want you," she gives her final answer.

They slow their actions so that they can proceed with caution. Edward remains upright and keeps her in his lap so that she can maintain control. Steadily, Bella rises on her knees so that he can adjust himself beneath her, and as his head knocks at her entrance, another flux of arousal flows from her. He enters her gradually, allowing her to relax with each inch she welcomes inside. It's both painful and fulfilling. The pinch brings tears to Bella's eyes, but the sensation of completeness causes them to overflow. When they're finally joined, Edward reaches up a hand to Bella's face; his fingers gently brush away the moisture that has fallen.

"I love you," he whispers. "How long will you love me?"

Bella leans forward and captures his bottom lip. She holds it captive, as she begins to undulate her hips in small, tantalizing motions. Their breaths leave them in a staccato that matches the choppy waves just outside their walls.

It's euphoria.

Cosmic rapture.

Realizing that the pain has passed, Edward joins her movements. His thrusts start off as measured and tentative, but Bella's ragged panting encourages him. All too soon, they're writhing with abandon, bucking and grinding as they hurtle toward release.

"How long, Bella?" Edward questions, punctuating his words with each thrust of his hips, "How long will you love me?"

"Edward … Edward," Bella stutters, unable to catch her breath. Her body is vibrating with immense pleasure, to point that the only word in her vocabulary is his name.

As if the electricity humming in her veins isn't enough, Edward brings his hand to where they're connected. His fingers skirt where she wants, no, _needs_ him to touch. She's not above begging. She, Queen of Forxx and Guardian of the nations, would get on her knees if it meant he would bring her to completion.

"Answer me," he demands of her, "How long will you love me?

"Until-," Bella's gasp cuts off her words, and her pending climax arrives.

She cries out as she seizes around him, her spasms so intense that her breathing stops. In the back of her mind, she knows Edward is still moving within her, but she can't register much more than how blindingly enraptured she feels. Edward continues to thrust until he too is falling into bliss. Once their orgasms slowly ebb away, they both return to earth with hushed breaths.

Edward falls back, taking Bella with him as he slips out of her. Spent, she snuggles against him, using the decrescendo of his heart to center herself. He feels her murmur something into his skin, but can't discern her words.

"What did you say?" Edward asks sleepily.

"Until the sun burns out, Edward," Bella replies before laying a kiss to his chest, "I will love you until the sun burns out."

~SWAN~

Jacob, Lucy, Peter, Charlotte, Alec, Edward and Bella sit in the Captain's office. Lua lies between Bella's legs, purring continuously to show her support. The emotions in the small room are noticeably tense, and it takes all of Bella's will not to make a joke to dispel the discomfort. She knows that her friends are all trying to focus before beginning their attack.

Edward slips his hand into hers. Ever since they'd made love the night before, the two couldn't seem to keep their hands to themselves. During the night, another session of lust had been ignited, and in this moment, it serves as comfort. It would only be a few more minutes before they would receive the message to prepare for combat.

"Is everyone clear on the plan?" Edward asks.

"For the sixth time, Brother," Alec sighs, " _Yes."_

 _Do not goad him,_ Bella chastises Alec.

 _If I had to put up with your activities last night, then surely you can give me a reprieve,_ Alec responds tightly.

 _Complain all you want, but sometime in the future I will be in your place,_ Bella reminds him while quashing her embarrassment.

Thankfully, the reality of her connection with Alec hadn't crossed her mind while she was intimate with Edward. It was only once she made eye contact with her fellow Guardian the next morning that mortification had inflamed her cheeks. If it weren't for the fact that they would be killing her father today, she would have avoided Alec for at least a week.

Even as she sits yards away from Aro's throne, the reality hasn't hit Bella that she will face him. Furthermore, she hasn't an idea how she'll feel. Will she feel emboldened? Angered? _What if I'm scared?_ Bella only allows herself to think this for a second before she dampens the thought. In challenging someone like Aro, there is no space for doubts. That fact is clear to all the persons in the room.

A knock sounds at the door, announcing Michael's arrival.

"It is time," he informs them.

They head to the deck where the crew and _lunellas_ are scurrying around in preparation. Any second, the first Volturi fleet would catch sight of the foreign vessels and most likely begin to fire. Thankfully, the council had come up with a plan to ensure as much protection for their troops as possible.

Bella looks out over the bow to where she can spot the red sails in the distance. It will take another thirty minutes until they are in firing range, and until then she waits anxiously. She wants to check on Charlotte to see how she's faring, but at the same time, she's too nervous to find out. Their plan hinges on Charlotte being able to neutralize Marcus. If she fails, they risk pulverization.

"Are you okay?" Claire asks softly from beside her.

"As well as someone can be in this position," Bella replies honestly, "And yourself?"

"I'm a bit worried," Claire admits.

"You'll do wonderfully," Bree chimes in, as she appears. "We have not made it this far only to be conquered."

Bella nods, "I agree. But … I do have one request."

"Anything," Claire answers.

Bella gulps, "If things do not go as planned, and Edward, Alec, and I cannot make it out of the castle, take our troops and retreat."

"Anything but _that_ ," Bree corrects.

"There is no reason to fight to the death, not yours at least," Bella insists.

"If it means killing Aro, then _yes_ , there is a reason," Claire argues, "We will not leave you."

"I'm ordering you-," Bella starts.

"And we are politely declining," Bree huffs, "The day the sun stops shining, the stars expire as well. If you go down, we will go down with you."

Bree and Claire both host expressions of resolve, showing Bella that regardless of her orders, her friends will not heed her words. Instead of anger, appreciation floods Bella as she tugs her companions into an embrace. No more words are needed as they stand, hands linked, waiting for the time to pass. The lapping of waves against the ship's walls serves as a lullaby, while the periodic sprinkles of water against Bella's face are refreshing. As the minutes go by, the message Bree and Claire conveyed to Bella resounds; they had been there for her from the start, and would be there for her until the end.

 _Drip._

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I'm horrible. But I promise you the end of the battle scene will be completed in its entirety by the next chapter (which hopefully won't take a long time for me to post).  
**

* * *

" _There was no world, no land, no god or heaven or earth outside of their two bodies naked and trembling in the act of love."_ _―_ _ **Roman Payne**_


	32. Swan: Chapter XXXII

**I'm making this super short because I'm so tired my brain resembles the equivalent of soggy cereal. I'm going to apologize and thank you all like the beauties you are in the next, final chapter, but for now:**

 **1\. I'm sorry for taking so long to post  
2\. Your reviews are like perfectly done, sunny side up eggs to me.  
3\. Fran is my literary equivalent of salt. [Too many food analogies?]**

 **and**

 **4\. Thank you so much for being on this journey with me.**

 **Here it is, the second to last chapter of "Atmosphere".**

* * *

 **PART III: SWAN**

 **Chapter 32**

The line of red sails mimics a bloody horizon. Aboard the ship, Bella and her soldiers prepare for the upcoming engagement by righting the sails and readying their weapons. In a minute, they will cross the boundary into Volturian jurisdiction, giving the guarding ships permission to fire at will. She crouches at the side of the _Qui-leu_ where the passenger vessel is strung, while Alec stands by Claire at the center of the boat. Orders are shouted periodically to ensure that the plan is executed without any hindrances; as the minute comes to a close, it is clear that the Forxian forces are prepared to conquer.

It doesn't take long for Bella to spot the leading Volturian ship, _Viccana_. On the days she'd been allowed out of her cage, she often saw the guarding ship named the 'Conqueror,' and would track its bright red sail in the distance. The crest embroidered on the sail's face separates _Viccana_ from the other supporting vessels. Slowly, the sail lowers, and then is replaced with a yellow flag. Universally, this symbol is understood to warn foreign vessels against continuing forward. Despite the caution, the _Qui-leu_ surges on, sailing closer into combat territory.

The second flag, orange, is raised. If they proceed, they will be met with resistance.

The Forxian troops ignore the flag once more, determined to draw closer. All too soon, only fifty yards remain between the Volturian and Forxian convoys. Harsh winds whip around Bella's ears, but they do nothing to drown out the thumping in her chest. From behind her, Charlotte grips her wings, hands trembling with anxiety. Bella can't blame her –there is no turning back now. The last warning streamer will initiate the fight, most likely resulting in wayward cannon fire.

Except that, the last flag isn't presented.

" _What?_ " Edward's exclamation of disbelief can be heard from the center of the ship. The seconds pass as the Forxian troops wait for their signal to fire, but the leading ship gives no further message.

 _ **Princess Isabelle Volturi …**_

"How shall we proceed, _G-ia_?" barks Michael.

"Commence the initial stages of the plan now, but do not fire!" Bella orders.

Alec grips Claire's hand tightly, allowing his enhancement to flow through her. The red of Claire's irises bleed into the surrounding white, as she focuses her blinding capability on the line of opposing ships. Once Claire is sure that she has disoriented the enemies in the immediate vicinity, she gives Bella a signal of confirmation.

 _ **Princess Isabelle Volturi …**_

"Are you hearing that?" Alec calls to Bella.

Bella nods and closes her eyes, blocking out the sound of the wind and waves so that she can focus on the foreign voice intruding into her thoughts. It takes but a minute for the beckoning to return.

 _ **I have a message for you from Princess Jane Volturi.**_

" _Cora_?" Jacob prompts.

"Someone is contacting me," Bella informs her crew quickly, "If you would please remain quiet so that I may concentrate, I will relay the information shortly."

"What if this is a trap?" Carlisle starts.

"We may be attacked in the interim-," Jasper joins.

"The next person to speak will be _strung to the main mast,_ are we clear?" Bella shouts in frustration. Thankfully, she is answered with silence.

 _ **You are every bit the fighter your sister claimed you would be,**_ the stranger chuckles.

 _Who are you?_ Bella demands to know.

 _ **Your Highness, I am Sola Renee, Captain of the water-based troops and head of the lunella coalitions in Volturia. Princess Jane sent me to your aide.**_

"How do we trust that she is whom she claims to be?" Alec responds.

 _Why should I believe you?_ Bella asks.

 _ **We haven't**_ _ **attacked you as yet, have we?**_ Renee remarks.

 _But you haven't supplied a flag of surrender. I need more,_ Bella replies unconvinced, _If you are not forthcoming with your next response, I will unleash my forces._

 _ **Ask me any question you wish –something only Jane would know,**_ Renee offers.

 _Very well,_ Bella accepts; _what was my father's pet name for me?_

 _ **Osen. Ask me something harder.**_

"Well, isn't she bold?" Alec murmurs.

 _What …_ Bella pauses, as she bringsup a painful memory, _what were Jane's last words to me?_

' _ **I'm so very sorry.'**_ Renee relays verbatim.

An odd mixture of relief and confusion washes over Bella, as she releases her stored breath. She now knows without a doubt that Renee had been sent by Jane to help. Once again, Bella is in awe of her sister's loyalty even though it surely would have meant execution had Aro learned of her betrayal. Now it is up to Bella to end this once and for all so that Jane, too, can be free.

"The naval fleets are our allies," Bella finally addresses those around her, "They have been sent by my sister."

"How can we trust that they won't fire the moment we continue past them?" Caius presses, "Are we willing to take that gamble?"

"I am," Bella insists, "but not without precaution. Continue forward with our cannons raised. If they so much as light a match, I want you to fire."

" _C-a_ ," Michael nods, transmitting the information to the other vessels through Athenadora.

 _ **What is your plan?**_ Renee asks.

 _We will continue forward in a passenger boat, and our archer will target Marcus. We will then enter the castle. Are there ally troops on shore?_ Bella questions.

 _ **Only a few of the soldiers stationed are lunellas, others will see you as a threat to be extinguished. Furthermore, the ships at the farthest wings are not our friends. They are merely waiting for my command but are growing suspicious. Combat is ensured if they see your passenger boat.**_

 _Then you will take my comrades and me to shore while our ships engage; I'll know your true alignment if your ships fire against us,_ Bella informs, _for precaution, I require that your crew detain themselves._

 _ **It is done. We must move quickly.**_

Bella stamps down her insecurity that she's wrongfully entrusting Renee, knowing that Jane would have never shared that intimate of a memory with someone untrustworthy. Everything about Jane's actions thus far had been calculated down to the smallest details –to allow for such a liability would be inconsistent with her character. This is why, despite the doubtful stares her soldiers cast her as they bustle in preparation, she holds fast to her decision. By the time their ship is alongside the leading Volturi convoy, her hands are slick with sweat

"You may now cross, _G-ia_ ," Michael tells her.

"Thank you," Bella replies before turning to her team of six. Jasper, Caius, and Athenadora linger behind the group.

"Trust me," she implores.

Gradually, the wariness slips from their features and is steadily replaced with resolution. Relief fills her as she sees Edward's unwavering gaze;

"With my life," he swears confidently.

Following his declaration, they head to the ship that is merely a few feet away from the _Qui-leu_. As Bella carefully climbs across the small plank connecting the vessels, she quickly scans the Volturi's deck. Tied with their hands around the masts and cargo of the ship are Renee's soldiers, just as promised. Bella can't help but feel slightly remorseful when she catches their displeased grimaces; she supposes she wouldn't like to be strapped to a warship either.

"Princess Isabelle," a familiar voice greets her as she steps aboard.

She turns to see a striking woman clad in bright red armor. Her features are bold and defined, the black, natural lining of her eyes complimenting her ash colored skin. When she speaks, she reveals teeth that appear sharper than the dagger Bella has strapped to her leg.

"We need to strike immediately, _Rega_ ," Renee warns, "We are approximately two-hundred yards from shore. My crew is beginning to turn so that we can draw closer, but I estimate those who are not allies will commence fire before we reach one-hundred and fifty yards. Will that be sufficient for your attack?"

Bella recalls the way Charlotte effortlessly hit every target in her competition. "Yes," Bella replies with conviction.

"Then I ask that you conceal yourselves as we head to shore, Your Highness," Renee advises.

Following Renee's instructions, Bella and her unit crouch by the bow, similar to how they had been positioned on the _Qui'leu_. Their faces betray no emotion, as the _Viccana_ streams toward Volturi Castle at a quick pace. To help their advance, Peter moves behind the sail and provides a healthy gust of wind. All too soon, they've traversed over fifty yards.

"The non-allies are questioning our course. I've informed them that Aro commanded our return, but they will soon act without my permission," Renee notifies.

"Charlotte, get ready," Bella instructs, understanding that the time to strike has come, "Captain Renee, you may release the rest of your soldiers; if you had wanted me dead, you've had ample opportunity."

"We will not fail you, _Rega_ ," Renee promises.

 _Lua, it's time._

With an excited chirp, Bella's companion passes overhead. She flies toward Volturi Castle, her small wings propelling her at maximum speed. Bella's gaze unsteadies as she channels Lua's perspective, locking her thoughts with her avian sidekick until the _aronimale_ lands on the window of the cage room.

Through Lua's eyes, she watches Marcus reclined in his chair, eyes lulling as he fights sleep. Either he is unbothered by the current war state of the nation or vastly underestimates the imminent threat. Unconcerned with his post, he merely throws a glance at the window when Lua lands. His behavior is consistent with the lackadaisical countenance Bella had come to know over her years under his supervision. But if Bella had learned anything valuable from her time trapped with Marcus, it would be this detail:

Marcus _despises_ noise.

" _On my honor, they are me, they are me,"_ Bella sings softly. Immediately, Lua parrots the anthem.

"I-I don't know if I can do this," Charlotte squeaks out.

Bella wants to comfort her, but she has already begun to instruct Lua. To stop could jeopardize their only chance of eliminating Marcus. Thankfully, she doesn't have to address her, as Edward turns to his sister.

"Charlotte, I am truly despicable for not telling you this earlier, but it's something I need you to know," Edward voices, speaking quickly given the time constraint.

 _On my honor, I am them, I am them …_

"You are one of the strongest girls –no, _women_ I have come to know in my life, and despite my previous objections I cannot deny how much you've grown," Edward rushes, "Do you hear the words Bella is singing? They are the ones our parents lived for. Our anthem fueled them until their last moments; they lived and died for our country, showing their unbelievable formidability."

 _For them I fight, I die …_

"And I believe _every_ ounce of that formidability lies within you," Edward finishes.

Tears are dripping down Charlotte's cheeks as she picks up her bow and arrow with a steady grip. Using the hem of her sleeve she scrubs beneath her eyes, and then gives Edward a firm nod.

 _On my honor …_

"I'm ready," she promises.

It takes two more lines of the Cullenian National Anthem for Marcus to take an interest in the black bird sitting at the window. So that Marcus's melting gaze will not harm Lua, she changes position whilst continuing her tweeting. Intent on returning to silence, Marcus stalks to the window.

"I see him," Charlotte breathes, as she slightly adjusts her position. "But if he looks up …"

"Steady," Jacob cautions.

Marcus huffs as he searches the stoney sill, attempting to fix Lua with a fiery stare. However, Lua is too quick for his focus, and effortlessly slips past him into the room. She remains close enough to the window so that Marcus is in clear view, but darts back and forth to preserve herself. Finally, Marcus turns his back to the window.

"Now." Bella orders.

The command is barely out of Bella's mouth before Charlotte has released the bowstring. It takes a little over a breath for the arrow to cross the distance, and in that time Bella is aware of every detail in Lua's view. She notes each crack in the castle's black architecture and the humid, stale air of the room. She can discern every color in the blur of her shifting perspective, as Lua switches directions once more. And lastly, she witnesses how the glow of Marcus' eyes dims as Charlotte's arrow tip enters through the back of his skull, and exits through the sliver of space between his brows.

"You did it," Bella chokes out in relief, arms reaching out to grab Charlotte in an embrace. Her fingertips brush against the young Princess's curls just as Renee yells,

" _Abandon ship!"_

Every soldier aboard moves without hesitancy, scrambling to the sides of the ship where they dive off with abandon. Bella locks her arms around Peter and Charlotte and uses every ounce of her wing strength to distance them from the ship. Only seconds later, the blast of a cannon sounds before the _Viccana_ shatters, and its passengers are submerged in the bay.

Briefly, Bella loses consciousness. The force with which the shrapnel knocked her, Peter, and Charlotte out of the air combined with the impact against the water steal a few seconds of her awareness. When she resurfaces, she isn't certain whether she has justly awoken.

The familiarity of the moment stuns her. Goosebumps prickle her skin as she faces the Volturian shore, and trickles of salt water sneak into her mouth. The cage room, the figure with its back turned in the window, the black bird … all of these had been elements in her recurring nightmare. Notably, aspects of the dream had changed over the months, but one event had remained constant, and it gives her all the instruction she needs. No matter the surrounding chaos and destruction, she must do everything in her power to get to shore.

It's her destiny.

"Bella!" Peter calls.

Bella is immediately comforted as she sees Peter swimming alongside Charlotte. More heads break the waterline, bringing Lucy, Jacob, Alec, and Edward into view. Despite the soreness of her limbs, she paddles over to her friends.

"It will be a grueling journey for you both, but the _Qui-leu_ is not far away," Bella says.

"We're coming to fight," Charlotte insists.

"That's not what we agreed on-," Bella begins.

"Let them," Edward interrupts, much to Bella's surprise, "We started this together, and we will end it together."

"Then let us head to shore," Alec prompts.

Bella keeps her eyes locked on the shoreline, as she swims hastily. Another cannon sounds behind her, but she mustn't look back. For now, she must focus on the battle that has commenced on the sand between the exposed Volturian _lunellas_ and Aro's soldiers. Those fighting in aid of the Guardians have stripped the red, Volturian emblems from their armor, and are attempting to fight off the opponents flooding to the scene.

Gradually, neck-high water turns to waist-high water, and Bella's toes brush against the grainy sand. The feel of rocks against the arches of her feet fuel her determination, and the undulating waves assist her forward. Clothes laden with water, and hair matted to her face, she arrives at the shoreline. The dueling around her instantly replaces her exhaustion with vibrating anticipation.

"Here," Bella pants as she strips her dagger from her thigh. She offers the weapon to Charlotte, "You'll be needing this."

"What about you … "

Bella selects an unsuspecting foe and drags them backward using her telekinesis. He struggles frantically until he reaches her feet, where she delivers a swift kick to his uncovered head. Mouth agape, Charlotte stares as Bella merely plucks the sword from the unconscious enemy.

"This young man was generous enough to loan me his," Bella explains.

It doesn't take long for more of Aro's soldiers to notice the newly arrived invaders. They swarm Bella and her comrades with unrelenting force. However, Bella is now more than acquainted with the gruel of dueling, and much like two nights prior, she slices through the enemies with ease. The only difference is her hyper-awareness of Charlotte and Peter. Anytime she suspects their opponents are overwhelming them, she jumps to their aid.

 _We need to get inside. Once Aro is down, this all ends,_ Alec urges.

"Lucy!" Bella calls, "What is your status?"

"It is best to move before reinforcement comes, _Essa_ ," Lucy advises.

"Then we will proceed to the planned entrance," Bella affirms, "Charlotte, you are first."

Charlotte nods, kicking off her final attacker before Bella swoops her into her arms, and flies toward the cage room. They make it to the window without issue, and after a few cautionary checks, they enter. The two avoid looking at Marcus's slumped corpse as they secure the locks on the door.

"I'll be back momentarily," Bella promises Charlotte.

One by one, she shuttles the remaining five from the water's edge up to the cage room. Captain Renee assures that more _lunellas_ will arrive at the shoreline for assistance so that the loss in numbers is not detrimental. Once the six are all crammed into the nearly uninhabitable room that Bella had called her home, she gives them a final note for preparation.

"I've picked a route through the castle with the least patrollers, but given the circumstances, Aro will have doubled, maybe tripled, his security. Be on your best guard, and no matter what greets us in the throne room, you all have already served me immensely. Now, let us go."

Bella turns her back quickly on the group, not only because there is no time for responses, but also because she can't bear to think that this might be her last moment to speak to them. She unlatches the locks placed on the molding door and leads her unit through the damp, narrow stairwell. The stench of mildew and sour water elicits a few choked gasps, but otherwise, they travel silently. They pass undetected down the stairs until they reach the first open hallway.

No one is aware of the unknown soldier until he swings out his sword in a wide sweep. If it weren't for Peter using his ability to deflect the blow, Lucy would have faced a possibly fatal wound. A swift stab from Jacob sends the attacker to his knees, and the group is able to continue. He is the first of many adversaries to come.

Initially, the lack of soldiers is misleading. It's only as Bella is fighting off her fifth unexpected assault that she realizes 'stealth' is the chosen strategy. Slowly, but surely, the guards appear out of the shadows, providing a persistent force. These fighters are noticeably more trained than those that had been on the beach, but it doesn't surprise Bella to know that Aro had kept his best protectors near to him. The unpredictable bursts of confrontation mean that Bella is unable to pair her absorption with Alec's enhancement in order to wipe out their opposing force entirely. Instead, she alternates between using her sword and other abilities to protect her and her unit.

They are nearing the throne room, and the increasing number of combatants emphasizes this. All quietness has been lost as swords clash and persons cry out from being wounded. The unit has split, each engaged with their own adversary.

"Charlotte!" Peter cries out.

Bella turns just in time to see the Cullenian Princess take a powerful crack to the face that sends her crumbling to the ground. After sinking her sword into her opponent's stomach, Bella hurries over to the unmoving girl. Peter quickly finishes off his own rival before scrambling to their side.

"Charlie, please, you have to wake up," Peter begs.

"Peter," Bella says.

"We're supposed to grow old together," he chokes out, his gentle shaking of Charlotte's shoulders turning desperate.

" _Peter,"_ Bella nearly shouts, "Do you see that door there? Take her, and lock yourself inside –do not come out until we come back for you."

"But we're meant to fight-,"

He has no time to finish his sentence. A Volturian soldier advances on them, but Bella's feather-light touch against their exposed wrist stops them immediately. Serving as a protector, Bella continues to ward off any guards as she escorts Peter and Charlotte to Sulpicia's office. From her recollection, the room has many locks and should provide adequate fortification. It is the best they can do until this battle is done.

With Peter and Charlotte inside, she continues to fight, all the while drawing her opponents out so that she can head to the throne room. Her friends do the same, taking measured steps so that they are still engaging in combat, but also advancing through the castle. When the number of soldiers reaches its climax, Bella finally has the opportunity to use her absorption. She mentally establishes her link with Alec and then unleashes her net of darkness. The breaths of relief are audible once the Volturian guards, at least twenty of them, drop to the ground.

"Charlotte?" Edward pants.

"Breathing, but unconscious," Bella tells him, "If you want to go to her-,"

"No. We need to finish this," Alec intervenes, "We continue as planned."

Edward is silent, but he nods his head in agreement.

Only fifty more steps separate their unit from the throne room. Once more, they travel quietly, but this time, it is not for inconspicuousness. If the reality of their situation hadn't been impressed upon them before, this was certainly the moment. As they stand and face the exorbitant, golden doors of Aro's domain, the blood of Bella's veins becomes replaced with ice. It's as if she can feel his evilness seeping through the cracks, already invading her body. Something about the room feels even more insidious than usual, but she ignores the emotion. No matter what lies on the other side, she knows she has to face it.

She plucks a piece of jewelry from her pocket and grips it between bloodied fingertips. Sulpicia had warned Aro not to give Bella the ring-key, but Bella is sure Sulpicia hadn't expected thisoutcome from the gift. With a final, shaking breath, she presses the engraved crest against the indented mold on the door. Her other hand encases Alec's in preparation; they would end Aro swiftly.

Except, once they enter the throne room, they _can't_.

The first thing that registers to Bella is the stinging pain beginning at her feet, and radiating upwards. Instantly, she feels lethargic, as if several weights have been strapped to her limbs. Through her mental connection, she knows that Alec is experiencing the same sensation. As his pain intensifies, he relinquishes Bella's hand and stumbles onto his knees.

Yet, this feeling isn't the most jarring aspect of the moment. What is more apparent is the horror that trickles through her spine, as the entirety of the room is revealed to her. Nothing has prepared her for the nightmare she is seeing.

Almost every inch of the room is covered in Aro's darkness. The black, oil-like substance is embedded between the cracks and crevices of the castle walls, winding along the sculptures and penetrating the windows. It pulsates as if it were living and breathing itself, hungry for more surfaces to infect. The guards that line the room stand erect, but Bella doubts it is of their own volition. In fact, she believes that if it weren't for the tentacles of the darkness winding around their torsos, their corpses would be strewn across the marble floor. These same extensions wind around Bella's ankles and those of her friends, slowly draining them of their energy.

Finally, she tears her eyes away from the surroundings and focuses on the platform in the back of the room. Seated on a smaller throne is a shadow of a woman, her blue eyes washed to a lackluster gray. Her skin is sallow, nearly translucent, revealing the network of veins lying beneath. The only feature of her that remains colored are her black tresses, and they perfectly match the inky slime that is wrapped several times around her neck. The slight rise and fall of her chest indicates that she still lives.

 _Jane …_

" _Isabelle?_ " Aro barks out a laugh of disbelief, immediately standing from his throne. "My _Osen,_ is that you?"

He stands to his full height, appearing taller than Bella last remembered. He glides to where she's rooted by the darkness that trickles from his palms. Only when he is a foot away does Bella finally makes eye contact with her father. His onyx irises contrast with his glistening white skin, while his silver hair lies against his shoulders in lustrous waves. He is glowing with the energy he's stealing from those around him –it's feeding him. The smile he wears is frighteningly saccharine. Bella has no doubt that some sick, twisted part of Aro is actually pleased to see her.

"The rat is the one causing all this trouble?" Sulpicia scoffs from her place at her throne. She sits primly, a platter of fruit on her lap and a glass of wine resting between her fingers. There is no indication that she is even bothered by her dying daughter sitting only a few feet away.

"When the soldiers came back telling me of a great warrior on the battlefield, I had thought them to be under a spell," Aro murmurs as he circles around Bella, "But I can see how they were blinded. You are radiant, my bird."

Though Bella is prickling with anger, she bridles her tongue. Showing any more emotion to Aro would only please him, and she would die before playing into his vile games. Instead, she answers levelly,

"Esme sends her warmest regards."

Sulpicia's wine glass shatters under the force of her grip. Bella cannot tell if the red that slips over her skin if from the wine or from trickling blood. Aro's reaction is less explosive but just as satisfactory. The movement is infinitesimal, but the corner of his smile wavers.

"Another pleasant surprise," Aro replies; the word 'pleasant' causes his lips to twitch. "Now to test the rumors."

Nails embedding into Bella's chin cause her to inhale sharply. Both instinct and realization of her opportunity spur her to release a wave of her absorption. Unfortunately, Aro is untroubled, pursing his lips as if tickled by her attempt.

"Ah, I _see_ now," he clucks, as he releases her face, "It does pack quite a punch. However, I admit I was hoping for more of a challenge. Pity."

"Is that it?" Sulpicia chortles, "Our forces retreated because of that?"

"I imagine it was the infamous Cullenian army from which they were retreating," Aro turns his attention to Edward, "A pleasure to meet you, King Edward."

"The sentiment is _not_ mutual," Edward grunts out.

"I suppose I deserve that," Aro shrugs, "Yes, I was quite disappointed to hear that your assassination and the siege of Forxx had not gone as planned, but I wouldn't be the great ruler I am if I couldn't deal with a few surprises. In fact, it makes warfare all the more entertaining. Except for Jane's betrayal –that was rather disheartening."

"You need a heart for something to be disheartening," Alec pants.

Aro laughs gaily, "It is wonderful to meet you as well, young Prince."

"Aro, please, I am growing rather bored," Sulpicia sighs, "Kill them, and be done with it."

"Oh, I plan to," Aro clucks. He returns his gaze to Bella, "How does that sound to you?"

"If it means I will not have to listen to your grating theatrics for another moment, then I welcome it with open arms," Bella spits.

Aro merely chuckles, "Dear _Osen,_ surely you don't think I will kill you first? Your death is ensured, but it will only happen after I have painfully and slowly drained all of your loved ones."

His comment sparks her ire, but unfortunately, she is unable to move while her feet are entrapped. Furthermore, Alec is hunched on his knees, just out of her grasp. She tries establishing a mental connection, but the spark dies out as easily as a match dropped into water. Aro's darkness seems to be dampening their mental connection, and Bella realizes that they will only be able to defeat him if they are joined by hand.

A labored breath from Edward warns Bella that Aro has increased his absorbing effects, and she winces at the thought of the pain he must be enduring.

"Isn't it peculiar that I am not affected by your absorption," Aro observes, "But you are affected by mine?"

Momentarily, his statement confuses Bella, until she realizes that Aro has misconstrued her reaction. He had taken her wince to be from physical pain, not the emotional agony that threatens to overwhelm her at the prospect of losing all those she loves. Despite her immobility and lethargy, Bella is mostly unaffected by Aro's power. Granted, her skin stings where his darkness makes contact, but she isn't losing her faculties like the others under his hold. She casts a look to Alec, panting on all fours with a sheen of cold sweat at his brow. Lucy is leaning against Jacob, who looks as if he needs support himself. And Edward, beautiful Edward, is ashen. Bella can tell from the look she shares with him that his strength is withering.

"Is that my gift to you?" Aro picks up Bella's hand to inspect the ring-key. "I remember I gave this to you when we played our little game –oh! That gives me an idea."

The childish glee with which Aro exclaims this is chilling. One would think he is discussing festivities at a ball rather than the execution of his second daughter. Bella is once again in awe by his blatant lack of remorse. There is truly no good remaining in Aro, and Bella is starting to wonder whether he ever had any morality.

"Now, I've seen the way these Cullen men look at you," Aro begins, tapping his chin, "In another life, I might have gone the route of marrying you off to join our kingdoms, but this route is much more titillating. The real question, is which do you care for more?"

To Bella, the question seems ridiculous, but only because she knows the magnitude of her feelings for Edward. Nothing could replace the bond or friendship she shares with Alec, but in terms of all-encompassing love –Edward wins unchallenged.

"Being the kind person that I am, I will let you pick or choose," Aro grins devilishly, "Pick or choose which Cullen you will kill."

"You're going to release her?" Sulpicia objects, "The moment you lessen your hold on that rat-,"

"I have already felt her absorption. She is no match, and neither are any of the pathetic friends she's brought along with her," Aro silences his wife, "I will release one for her to kill quickly, or I will kill both of them slowly."

 _She is no match._ The words spark the same sentiment that they had when Aro had misinterpreted her reaction to his absorption. Suddenly, Jane's words come crashing into the forefront of her mind:

 _Do not underestimate your abilities._

All this time, Bella had assumed this encouragement to be applicable solely to her supernatural gifts… but there is one power she possesses that she has underestimated during her encounter with Aro –her _mind._ She is just as guilty as Aro in undervaluing the strength of her intellect and cunningness. From crawling out of the _Pylae_ to facing bloody battle after bloody battle, her mental fortitude had only increased, whereas many would have crumbled under the pressure. Furthermore, the years of isolation and confinement had provided enough traumas to render her catatonic, but she'd survived. She'd made in through the years and _thrived_.

Best of all, Bella had come to know Aro better than anyone else.

"Which will it be, _Osen,_ King Edward or Prince Alec? Who will you kill?" Aro asks, inching closer. "Pick or choose? And don't forget –I know what your heart really wants."

She looks to Alec, gaunt and quickly expiring. His features now make the dimpled, easy-going man Bella had come to know a distant memory. She remembers each laugh and jest they had shared in Cullenia, and how he had been the first to accept her at the castle. Through their connection, she can feel a lesser extent of his pain, reminding her that as soon as he leaves the world, she will soon follow.

She then looks to Edward, keeping her gaze measured. Inside, her stomach churns with the force of her despair. Every embrace and treasured kiss play in her mind, making the current reality that much more painful. She doesn't need a supernatural bond with him to know that he feels the same for her. He is her partner in every way, just as they had proclaimed with their hearts and bodies. If she dies, she dies as his wife.

With this in mind, she makes her decision. Aro had said to pick the one she loves the most, so that they will be released, and she can kill them. The man she doesn't pick will be subjected to the full wrath of his siphoning capabilities, and left to a horrific death. But if Bella stays true to herself, then there is no need for further deliberation.

"Edward," Bella answers. She looks to him, as she translates every ounce of passion she can into her gaze, "I love Edward the most."

The nefarious glint in Aro's eyes tells Bella that she's made the right decision. It pained her to no end to say his name, but she'd done what she needed to do. This is further compounded when a sinister grin festers on Aro's face, and he turns toward Edward. Instead of releasing him, Aro intensifies the ribbons of darkness crawling across his body, pulling a tortured shout from Edward's lips. Bella wants more than anything to ease his pain, but she has something more pressing to focus on –like the fact that Aro had released Alec.

All it takes is one touch.

With a weak hand, Alec reaches up to brush his fingertips against Bella's. The moment he does, Bella's absorption erupts in a blinding ray of light. No longer is it a slithering entity similar to Aro's substance; it is orange beams of brilliance penetrating the leeching darkness.

It pours from her hands, eyes, and mouth, washing over the black that had overtaken the room. The guards in the perimeter clatter to the ground as they're released; Jacob and Lucy moan as they are freed; Jane startles awake with a gasp, as the black darkness is ripped from her skin; and Alec climbs to his feet. Lastly, Edward stumbles backward as the streams of Aro's power are seared away.

" _NO!"_ Aro screams in a fit, reaching out a hand to close around Bella's neck. Immediately, her light ceases. "Do you honestly think you can defeat _me_? _I made you_."

"You are nothing to me! You do not know the desires of my heart," Bella gags under his grip, "And I have _never_ been your _Osen._ "

Then she feels it, the full extent of his wrath. His darkness latches onto every inch of her and Alec's skin. It cocoons them, blocking all sight and sound of the outside world. In a second, Bella feels as if she's aged a hundred years. Every ounce of energy and light feels unreachable, though she tries desperately to push against the insidious force.

 _ **Bella?**_

 _Yes, Alec._

 _ **We can defeat him, but**_ _…_

 _This is it for us, is it not?_

 _ **The lands must persevere**_ _._

 _The lands will persevere._

It starts at a tingle at the base of Bella's insignia, much like the first time she had experienced her joint power with Alec. The ember then grows, following the path of her design, while simultaneously igniting the matching etchings on Alec's back. The light crawls across their skin, burning every inch in its path until both of their bodies are alight.

Like the sun on a cloudless day …

Like the moon on a starless night …

They unleash it all; all of their losses and all of their joys. Every passionate emotion they've felt is released into the blinding light they emit. Slowly, but surely, Aro's darkness begins to crumble away. His yells of defeat transform into screams of anguish, as the Guardian's power scorches his skin. The light continues until it is all that Bella can feel. It spreads, and shines, and blazes until gradually … she doesn't feel anymore.

…

 _Drip._

 _Drip._

Bella opens her eyes to see Alec standing above her, clothes sodden. She's about to speak when a gurgle of seawater spouts from her mouth, evoking a violent episode of coughing. Desperate to sit up, she clutches the coarse sand beneath her to help right herself. Gently, Alec pats her back until she is breathing regularly.

"Steady now," Alec soothes.

"We're on these blasted shores again?" Bella exclaims as she looks around at the sandy beach of Volturia Bay.

"I had to swim you to land this time," Alec grumbles, "Why can we never be in _my_ consciousness?"

"Where would you have taken us?" Bella asks.

" _Ida Flor_ ," he answers, "At least there would have been oranges."

"Of course, you would worry about oranges in our afterlife," Bella rolls her eyes.

"Is that where we are?" Alec questions, "Well then, this is horribly disappointing. Why do you suppose we keep returning to this beach?"

"Maybe because we were destined to die here," Bella guesses, "Or perhaps our souls are stuck."

"That is utterly macabre," Alec shudders, "It's a good thing you have me here to entertain you."

"I've always loved that about you," Bella admits.

"Speaking of love …" Alec trails.

"You're not going to mope for the rest of our eternity because I picked Edward, are you?" Bella groans.

"No, no," Alec raises his hands in defense, "I was merely going to ask you, how did you know that Aro would go against his word?"

Bella hums in understanding, cupping sand in her hand as she chooses the right words to explain. "We played 'pick or choose' when I was a child –quite often actually. Over the years, I started to notice that whichever option I picked, he would take it away from me. Aro used to say that he did it because he knew my heart's true desires, but I now know it was another way he exerted control over me. He wanted me to have what _he_ chose, not what I picked."

"So when you chose Edward …"

"I knew he would do the opposite of what I wanted," Bella finishes. "He claimed he knew my heart, but I knew his.

"If he had one," Alec mutters, "The lands can persevere now that he's gone."

Bella releases a full laugh, "Only Prince Alec of Cullenia would tell the most dangerous villain in the realms that he has no heart."

"I am quite pleased with those being my last words," Alec shrugs.

"My last words were that-," Bella stops as her throat constricts. Her last words had been pledging her love to Edward. "Alec? We'll never see them again."

He opens his arms, allowing her to fall into his embrace. As she cries, she feels his hot tears against her neck. She doesn't know how long they sit on the shore, expelling their emotions, but she knows it must be for hours. Emotionally and physically spent, the two fall into a slumber. When Bella finally awakens, she lifts her head to a darkened sky. What she sees above, elicits a gasp.

"Alec, look up," Bella shakes her companion.

"If all of our eternity is going to be spent with you pestering me, then-,"

" _Alec,_ " Bella gives him a thump for good measure.

Finally, he opens his eyes to the sight above him. The sun and the moon are moving at impossible speeds, drawing closer together with each second. They had started on opposite sides of the sky, but an invisible attractive force pulls them toward each other at an alarming rate.

Suddenly, the ground starts to tremble. Volturi Castle rumbles, its infrastructure beginning to crumble due to the unsteady foundation. Alec and Bella scramble to their feet to avoid the raining bricks.

"They're going to collide!" Bella shrieks, pointing at the sun and moon.

"This can't be it … this can't be our afterlife," Alec shakes his head, "We can't die _again._ "

"Then what's happening-," Bella's words are cut off as a sharp pain sears across her back.

"Bella?" Alec rushes to her, "What's wrong?"

"My back," she cries as another burning sensation arrives.

"Let me see," Alec instructs. Carefully, he raises the back of her shirt to peer at her insignia.

"What is it?" Bella prompts, wondering why Alec has stayed silent for so long.

"Y-your insignia," Alec starts.

Alec is greeted with the same pain. He drops to his knees, as the fire spreads across his skin. As the two suffer through the discomfort, the world around them begins to end. One by one, stars lose their luster before spiraling out of the sky. The sea recedes, leaving behind desiccated land and floundering fish. Volturi Castle collapses into a pile of rubble, with clouds of dust rising from its grave. Bella sees the fear and confusion in Alec's features and knows it must match her own, as she looks back at the celestial bodies racing toward each other.

Finally, in an unfathomable explosion, the sun and moon meet.

...

The first thing Bella is aware of when she wakes up is the smell of citrus. For a moment, she believes she's woken in another afterlife destination with Alec and refuses to open her eyes. However, curiosity wins the best of her, and she forces herself to inspect the premises. Groggily, she peels open one eye to examine her surroundings. She groans when she catches sight of Alec, bare-chested and smiling at her side.

Of course, he's eating an orange.

"That's no way to greet your former Guardian," Alec snickers.

"Bella?"

At the sound of Edward's voice, Bella opens her eyes fully. It takes less than a second for her to realize he's flanking her other side, hands gripped tightly together. She leaps into his lap with such force that she knocks his chair back.

"Oh, Edward," Bella cries as she showers his face with kisses.

He breathes shakily, "I've been waiting for you to come back to me."

"How long have we been asleep?" she asks.

Alec pops his head over from the side of the bed, "About a week. I woke up this morning."

"And we're … home?" Bella looks around at Jacob's surrounding cabin.

"I thought that's where you'd want to be when you awoke," Edward explains.

"What about Aro and Sulpicia? And Jane? And Charlotte," Bella gasps, "Is everyone okay? Where is everyone?"

"Dead and dead, alive, and alive," Alec lists, "They're in the general cabin, waiting for you. Everyone has been given a clean bill of health by the Ateara's –including ourselves."

"So we didn't die?" Bella mutters even though she realizes how foolish the question sounds aloud. Then another thought occurs to her, "What do you mean by _former_ Guardian?"

Alec gives Bella a weighted glance, as he pulls the mirror over. With one hand, he holds it in place, and with the other he motions for her to lift her shirt. Though her cheeks heat with discomfort, she follows his instructions. Once she catches sight of her reflection, she drops the fabric of her shirt out of shock.

Her insignia is gone.

* * *

 _ **Terminology**_

 _ **Viccana –**_ _The Conqueror. Head of the Volturian naval fleets. [Volturian]_

 _ **Rega**_ _–Princess. [Volturian]_

 _ **G-ia**_ _–Queen. [Flor-idiaan]_

 _ **Osen**_ _–Songbird. [Volturian]_

* * *

 _A/N: Fun fact, Aro's original words to Bella were written as "I am your father" instead of "I made you," but I couldn't take the original line seriously. Thanks Star Wars._

* * *

" _It is not the mountain we conquer, but ourselves," –Edmund Hillary_

 _~CH_


	33. Swan: Chapter XXXIII

A/N: Alright, here it is! The final chapter of Atmosphere. I have to say you all have been unbelievable in your support, kind words, and thoughtful responses. Honestly, this story could not have come out to be the way it is without you joining me on this journey. It's 1AM for me and I have classes tomorrow, so I will write a more extensive author's note in the Epilogue (to be posted in a few day's time), but for now you only need to know three things:

1\. You're all fantabulous.

2\. Fran is Frantastic.

3\. Enjoy

* * *

PART III: SWAN

 **Chapter 33**

"Do you think he realizes that these types of spectacles don't impress you?"

Jane, considering Bella's question, glances over to where Alec has Edward's head trapped in the crook of his elbow. Her nose is upturned, but Bella can't tell whether it is out of displeasure or if Jane merely hasn't the frame of reference to react appropriately to the sight of fighting men. Their sun-golden skin glistens with sweat as their muscles bulge with exertion. Behind the sparring pair sit Emmett and Jacob, laughing as they comment on the match.

The four had become somewhat of a unit as of the past two weeks. Though it means that Bella had been required to lessen her time with Edward, it pleases her to see him form a supportive group. He often grumbles about Alec and Emmett insisting he leave the cabin for sport, but deep inside, Bella knows he enjoys the inclusion. Alec's reasons for engaging in fight extend past bonding. Knowing that Jane would be in the garden enjoying the sun, he took the opportunity to show off his superior fighting skills.

"Surely this is not for my benefit?" Jane's brows dip in confusion.

"Jane," Bella laughs, "Are you playing coy, or are you being sincere?"

"Isa, speak plainly," Jane huffs in frustration, not knowing the reason behind her sister's playful smirk.

"Do you remember when you taught me about how some birds extend their feathers and dance enticingly to attract a mate?" Bella leads.

"How is this relevant -are you saying Prince Alec would like to mate with me?" Jane coughs out.

Bella nods, waving a hand in Alec's direction, "That is his strut."

Jane's eyes widen in mortification as she raises a hand to her reddening cheeks. The past days of seeing Alec attempting to garner Jane's attention had taught Bella a few things about her sister. Firstly, though Jane was not caged like her younger sister, she had still been sheltered from many things in the world. Under Sulpicia's watchful gaze, she hadn't the opportunity to form any lasting friendships; in fact, her interaction with those her age was gravely limited. Claire and Bree have taken it upon themselves to include her in their activities, similar to how Alec is working on Edward. However, Jane's naturally quiet disposition has likened her to Lucy, and the two have formed somewhat of an acquaintanceship.

Secondly, Jane has never considered the possibility of finding a partner. Much like Bella, she hadn't thought that love was in her fate and therefore closed herself off from any potential suitors. This is the cause of her obliviousness to Alec's affections. From the moment he'd woken to see her at his bedside, he'd been absolutely smitten. Thenceforth, he'd tried everything from regaling her with childish jokes to offering her an endless supply of Ida Flor oranges, (which Bella had learned Flor-idiaans keep a worrying amount stored in the belly of their ships). Jane has taken it in stride, interpreting his persistence as a trait of his naturally charming personality. However, Bella has witnessed the small smile her older sister often wears after Alec presents her with fruit, and she can tell that Jane is already warming up to him.

"Have you decided the hour you would like to depart tomorrow?" Jane asks.

Bella takes pity on her, and allows for the change in subject, "A little after sunrise. Why are you so eager to return?"

Bella catches the brief tensing of Jane's body before she relaxes and answers evenly, "No particular reason. We have a lot of matters to attend to."

Bella sighs as she props her head against her palm. The two weeks the council had agreed on to allow the troops to rest had passed quickly. Now, Bella is required to return to Volturia where she will settle her affairs. She is loath to leave Edward, but he too needs to return to his nation and show his support for his people. The two will be separated for however long it will take to stabilize their respective nations and establish the new laws of the land.

Furthermore, she doesn't know what to expect when she returns to Volturia. The citizens had been relatively silent in respect to the death of their king, but Bella knows it's not for lack of opposition. The Volturians had been indoctrinated never to speak out against their ruler, or they would face consequences. With Bella bearing the same name as her father, there is no reason for them to believe she won't punish the citizens severely should they vocalize their unrest.

Her goal is to acquaint herself further with her native lands and interact with the people. She isn't foolish enough to think that they will accept her as openly as the Forxians had, but she hopes they will see her genuineness and at least listen to what she has to say. For now, all she can do is hope they will be receptive, but steel herself for the possibility of their rejection.

"Alec's staring at you again," Jane whispers.

"He's attempting to communicate mentally," Bella rolls her eyes. "Sometimes it works, and other times it does not."

"I thought he would enjoy the loss of the mental connection given your intimacy with Edward," Jane surmises.

It's Bella's turn to blush, "Yes, I suppose all involved parties are benefiting from that. However, I must admit, at times I miss having Alec's company in my head. I wonder if we'll ever get to control it again."

"There's no way for us to know," Alice sounds from behind Bella. She is accompanied by Esme, and the two squeeze onto the bench next to Jane. "You and Alec are the first Guardians to fulfill your duty."

Bella can't help the grimace that sets upon her face. On the one hand, she is thrilled that she is no longer bound by the intricate workings of the Guardian prophecy, but on the other, she feels odd being disconnected with that line of her destiny. Everyone was surprised to see that the Guardian insignias had vanished and that Bella and Alec were no longer able to communicate. Furthermore, they could not combine their powers to the same magnitude that they'd been able to when they had defeated Aro. Being the first Guardians to complete their mission, there is no documentation to give any clues as to what happens next. However, the loss of connection and insignias suggest that the two are no longer the chosen protectors of the realms. All that is left of Bella's mystical Guardian powers is a small sun insignia at the base of her neck and the remnants of her telepathic link to Alec. Her partner has a crescent moon at the top of his spine, and the peace of not seeing his brother and sister-in-law in the throes of passion. Best of all, if the bond is truly broken, then her death belongs to her and her alone.

"It is both perturbing and a relief," Bella admits, "What brings you two to the Black Manor?"

Describing the relationship between Bella, Alice and Esme would be a task in itself. Once Bella had awoken from her week of slumber, she'd greeted her 'aunt' and mother happily. The war had meant the possibility of losses, and though their circumstances were far from favorable, it didn't mean Bella wished to be rid of either woman. This being said, she can't deny the flames of resentment that still burn when she thinks of her lost and mournful years. This discordance has caused many tense interactions between the three women, and even a few arguments over the last two weeks.

"As you know, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, and baby Samantha will be returning with the Cullens to Cullenia," Esme begins, "and I am meant to be returning with them."

"Yes, I know you did not want to miss out on Samantha's milestone years," Bella agrees.

"But I have missed out on many of yours," Esme says softly, "And my dear Jane's as well. If you both will have us, Alice and I would like to accompany you on your travels."

Initially, the idea is unsettling. Traveling in close confines with Alice and Esme could mean endless disagreements, and Bella is truthfully too exhausted to constantly control her emotions. However, she doesn't know for how long she'll be in Volturia, and leaving now could dissuade her even further from healing the relationship between her, Esme and Alice. The question is, which will save their relationship: distance or proximity?

Bella looks over to Jane, who looks doubly uncomfortable. At times, given her own pains of betrayal, it is easy to forget that her sister had also faced abandonment from Esme. Sulpicia had never deserved the title of mother, and Esme had always loved Jane as her own. It makes sense that Jane is as tensed by Esme and Alice's presence as is Bella. The only difference is that Bella can see Jane's willingness to move forward written clearly on her face. There are equal parts longing and betrayal in Jane's expression. It reminds Bella that to send Esme away would be to deprive her sister the chance of reconnecting with her surrogate mother. If Jane can move toward forgiving so soon after learning of Esme's survival, why can't Bella?

"I can see that you are bothered by this proposition," Esme clears her throat, "Alice and I will-,"

"It would please me if you joined us," Bella interrupts, "But you will need to travel in your own carriage. I believe the space will do well for all of us."

"Oh, this is magnificent!" Alice claps her hands with glee, "I mean, I envisioned this, but it is marvelous to hear all the same."

Esme unveils her own smile, "Thank you."

~SWAN~

Heavy exhales join the early morning symphony of crickets. Bella uses her pants and gasps as a way to curtail her moaning, but the effort is not entirely fruitful. With Edward's every thrust, a sound of pleasure escapes. It is of no consequence that she and Edward have made love countless times since their return to Forxx; every joining is as stomach tingling and toe-curling as the last.

"Every day that we are apart, I will miss feeling inside of you," Edward grunts, as he grips the backside of Bella's thigh more tightly.

"Is that the only part of me you will miss?" Bella asks breathlessly.

"And that sharp mouth of yours," he bites her lower lip for emphasis. "What will you miss about me?"

"Who said I would miss you?" Bella teases.

Edward growls as he pulls out of her, but only long enough to flip her onto her stomach. For more than the first time, Bella is glad that they'd agreed for her to keep her wings retracted while being intimate. Apparently, the prick of a feather stem could prove to be quite painful during intercourse.

"I should stop right now," Edward threatens.

Bella whines petulantly, "Do not put me in positions you do not intend to utilize."

"Who said I do not intend to utilize this?" Edward muses, skirting her entrance with a sole finger.

Teasing doesn't seem as amusing to Bella as it had a few seconds ago. Edward spends the next few minutes torturously denying Bella of any sort of gratification. Though she wriggles and writhes, he refuses to touch her in the way she desires.

"All right, I surrender," Bella cries out desperately, "I will miss you dearly."

Edward chuckles deeply, "That is all you needed to say."

Finally, he draws her onto her knees and enters her. She's no longer under any pretenses that she can remain quiet. Keening and moaning with abandon, her sounds mingle with Edward's unrestrained groans. She only silences when she is seized by the force of her orgasm, her breaths altogether stilling. Edward joins her soon after, releasing inside of her with a final exclamation of bliss.

Afterward, they lie ensconced in each other's embrace within the confines of their room. Bella walks her fingers down Edward's chest, memorizing the feel of his heated skin. Every now and then he presses a kiss to the top of her head as if attempting to fit as many as he can into their remaining time. All too soon, the sun begins to peek over the horizon.

"Why does it feel as if we are always saying goodbye?" Bella asks quietly.

"Because we are rulers of two separate nations," Edward answers, "Perhaps we should join them together?"

" _Edward,_ " Bella nudges, warning him not to make light of the discussion.

"To think on all of our time separated is too depressing," Edward sighs, "My people already believe I have abandoned them to be with you, and they are not entirely wrong."

"You helped rid the nations of a malevolent being," Bella asserts, "Never forget that. None of this has been easy, but one day it will all be worth it."

"It is already worth it," Edward corrects, "You are worth it."

At a loss for words, Bella answers him with a kiss that leads to their third, and final session of lovemaking for the night. They fall asleep entangled in one another until Jacob arrives at their door a few hours later.

Shortly after sunrise, the Cullen and Swan convoys are gathered in front of Jacob's estate. Charlotte is tearfully bidding her goodbyes to Edward and Alec, while Alice is fussing over Jasper and Peter. The Whitlocks would be hosting Charlotte for the time that her brothers would be gone, until stability could be assured in Cullenia. Though Alice would only stay for a few months of travel, she still implemented a list of rules for Jasper to follow in her absence. Edward and Alec are noticeably wary about leaving their baby sister, especially at the time of her courtship, but trust that Jasper and Jacob will ensure her safety.

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" Claire asks Bella, not for the first, second, or even _third_ time.

"Neither of you have seen your families in an unfair amount of time," Bella argues, "Do not make me order you to return home."

"But all the action follows you," Bree complains.

"What Bree means to say is that we will miss you greatly," Claire glares at her blue-haired friend.

"As I will you," Bella gathers them in a hug.

"And what of your sister-in-law?" Charlotte asks from behind the group.

Bella turns and gathers the smaller girl into a bone-crushing embrace. She almost can't believe that it was a nearly a year ago that Charlotte had looked at her with disdain, barely wanting to spare a word. Now, Bella can't imagine her daily life without the dry commentary of her friend. However, she knows that despite Charlotte's fortitude, the young Princess has experienced too much uprooting and violence in her fifteen years of living; more than many had in their entire lives. It was time for her to have at least one year of peace. Bella knows it will be difficult for Charlotte to be left without an immediate relative for support, but it is better than the alternative of long distance traveling and possible revolts.

"I am so proud of you," Bella whispers.

"It is you who helped me become who I am," Charlotte replies.

The goodbyes continue. She's tossed between the Flor-idiaans, Sam, and his crew each giving her an orange as a parting gift. All of the Acu'litas arrive to bid her adieu. Each of her _lunellas_ embrace her in solidarity, promising once again to unite with her. She shares an extended hug with Emmett and Rosalie, and presses a soft kiss to their daughter Samantha's head; she even hugs Carlisle, though the action is still unfamiliar. Second to last is Alec, who traps her to his chest.

 _ **Do you think this will work at a distance?**_

"It barely works now," Bella chuckles, "Do you miss me in your head that much?"

"No, I merely want to see Jane through your eyes," Alec scoffs.

Bella slaps his chest playfully; "If you are serious in how you feel for her, do not tell her now. Wait until you are reunited, and she will grasp the depths of your feelings."

"I will do as you say," Alec nods in agreement, "As long as you dissuade any suitors in Volturia-,"

 _Goodbye, Alec_ , Bella groans.

 _ **Until we meet again, Bella.**_

Edward is last to meet her. The soreness between her legs reminds her of their coupling only hours prior, but the instant she sees him, she feels as if she must have him again. Despite the impropriety, Bella launches herself into his arms. She allows a few tears to escape into the crook of his neck, and from slight moisture on her skin, she knows he does the same. They both know the goodbye is not forever, but it still pains them to separate. When they can no longer delay the departure, they finally let go.

"I love you," Bella sniffles.

Edward presses a tender kiss to her lips, "With all of me."

…

Despite her composure while waving farewell to the people of Forxx, Bella finds herself crying in her carriage an hour later. Lucy, unable to deal with the bombardment of emotions, leaves to join Esme and Alice's carriage, abandoning Jane to console her sister. Bella is not only crying for Edward, but she is also grieving for the friends and family she leaves behind. She will miss so many of the people who had fought alongside her and protected her when the world had seemed to be crashing. She tries to comfort herself with the promise that she will see each and every one of them again, even if it won't be for another year. Even so, they had been blessed to come out of the war alive, and she must not grieve over her departing as if they are lost to the grave. Her heart is still pained by Eleazar, and she cannot accept more grief than that.

"You've stopped crying," Jane sighs with relief, "Would you like to step outside for a breath of fresh air?"

"Although that sounds wonderful, I should let the convoy travel further before asking for a stop," Bella supposes, "But thank you. You always know how to comfort me."

"We are sisters; it is what we do," Jane answers simply.

"I don't believe I have been able to do the same for you," Bella admits, "All the years of our relationship you have comforted or supported me. Truthfully, I owe my life to you."

"Let us remember that only two weeks prior you relinquished me from Aro's hold," Jane spits her father's name with enough venom to incapacitate a fully grown man.

"And before that?" Bella prompts, "You did everything for me while I was caged."

"You are under the misconception that I visited your cage solely for your benefit," Jane shakes her head, "What I went through is nothing in comparison to you, but I was imprisoned in that castle too. Seeing you was _my_ saving grace."

Bella reaches out across the short space between them to grip Jane's delicate hand, "What you went through was not ' _nothing_ ,' even in comparison to me. Aro was despicable to both of us."

"He was the vilest being in the realms, and he deserved every ounce of suffering we experienced, but in tenfold," Jane seethes. "Never forget that."

"Never," Bella promises.

The scenery rolls by, changing from dense forest greens to more arid desert yellows. They cross the _Pylae_ bridge with little resistance, with Bella and Jane both bearing Volturi official crests to validate their identities. Entering Volturia doesn't take more than three hours, but getting to the capital by land will take nearly three days. Traveling by water was certainly more efficient; however, the naval resources had been depleted by the war so that was not an option. Bella realizes that stopping in the individual cities along the way affords her the opportunity to become reacquainted with the nation.

Much of the first day is spent sleeping. Bella had been up for most of the previous night, so she indulges in the luxury of the inner carriage, snuggling into the provided blankets for as long as Jane allows.

They make two stops, one of which is in the night so that the traveling soldiers can rest fully. When she is awake, Bella studies the wide expanses of dry land known to Volturia. The majority is unkempt and uninhibited, and Bella can't help but wonder why when the city is so congested. As the landscape passes by, she makes mental notes of things she wishes to inquire about.

The second day, Alice, Esme, and Lucy squeeze into the carriage with Bella and Jane. They play a game of cards on a fold out desk and find themselves in peals of laughter at the older women's ways of cheating. Even Lucy releases a few giggles at Alice's use of her foresight to gain an advantage. The card games entertain them for the first half of the day, so that by the time they reach Eclipsia, they are in good spirits.

"It is safe to exit now, _Essa,_ " Tyler alerts as he knocks on the carriage door. "Although, given how trouble seems to find you …"

"I believe I will be the only monarch in history whose staff members do not find her the least bit intimidating," Bella grumbles as he helps her step down.

Faces –hundreds of them.

That's the first, and admittedly only thing Bella registers once she looks up. The road is so congested that she can barely see the storefronts or sidewalks. She'd known that her presence would spark interest, but she hadn't thought word would spread this quickly. The crowd's tension is palpable. In their eyes, seeing Bella's silver hair and blackened irises must be a sign of future evil to come. And yet, despite their visible fear and apprehension, they lower themselves to their knees. The sight would be acceptable to other rulers, but it only angers Bella. She tampers her anger so that it is not misplaced, and speaks as gently as will allow for the crowd to hear.

"Do not bow to me," she objects.

Only one person looks up from their position, flickering their eyes upward so as not to be disrespectful. Bella stalks forward, Jane close behind, and holds out a hand to the young man. He can't be more than a teenager, and his youthful face and blonde hair reminds Bella of Peter. Initially, he flinches, most likely expecting her motion to be a chastising slap. But as the seconds pass and he realizes Bella will not harm him, he places a shaking hand into her awaiting grasp. Gently, she helps him to rise. The other citizens slowly comply, their faces now conveying their confusion.

"W-welcome, Your Highness," the boy stutters.

"You needn't fear me," Bella comforts, releasing his hand with a squeeze, "None of you need fear me, or my sister. We are not like our father. Nevertheless, I understand that only time will show you whether our words are true, so I do not expect immediate acceptance. Nor do I want you to bow -,"

"Isa-," Jane begins.

"No," Bella holds up her hand, "I have not gained their trust. They know nothing of me, and have been abused under the hand of our father." She then directs her words to the crowd, "You must respect me, but until you _accept_ me, I do not require you to bow."

The silence that greets Bella is uncomfortable but expected. Knowing that the hearts of the citizens cannot be changed in mere minutes, she continues forward. It is a challenge to keep her head high and facing forward, but somehow she manages. She walks with Jane for several yards until she comes upon a tavern that is relatively empty given the amount of people who had left to fill the streets. Thankfully, the owner is present, and while startled, he provides Bella and her accompanying soldiers with food and drinks. As she nurses a cup of light liquor, she brings up a question to Jane that had been on her mind the last couple of days.

"What do you want for your future?"

Jane furrows her brows in confusion, "What do you mean? As Princess, I will be helping you with any diplomacy and support that you require."

"I asked what you _want_ , not what is expected of you," Bella presses.

"But it is of no matter what I want, I have my responsibilities," Jane answers, "Are you doing what you want?"

"As a matter of fact, I am," Bella shares, "Had anyone asked me a year ago whether I would lead two nations, I would have laughed in their face. But now, caring for my people, I feel as if I'm exactly where I need and want to be."

"What if my desires are the same? What if I want to see Volturia prosper under a fair ruling hand? Would that be an acceptable answer to you?" Jane counters heatedly.

"Jane," Bella lays a calming hand on her sister's shoulder, "What has gotten into you? Why are you this defensive?"

"I apologize," Jane murmurs with strain, "There is so much to accomplish, and I fear you will not allow me to participate now that I have finished my part in your prophecy."

"Firstly, it was _our_ prophecy," Bella corrects, "And secondly, you are not merely a pawn to me. You are invaluable to Volturia –you know these lands and the people much more than I do. And this is why I have a proposition for you. I want you to-,"

"Wait," Jane interjects abruptly, "Do not ask me. Not yet."

"Why-,"

"Wait until we reach the castle," she explains nervously, "Then you can decide whether you want me to be a part of your future."

Though Bella is confused and concerned, she doesn't press the matter. Jane's jitteriness informs her that she will not be receiving any more information until they reach the castle. However, the anticipation of learning Jane's secret motivates Bella to push forward with the journey. She gathers her soldiers, and they continue to Volturi Castle.

Bella spends the last portion of her travel in Esme and Alice's carriage. Granted, the conversation sometimes comes to uncomfortable lulls, but it is better than being faced with Jane's panicked evasion every time Bella asks her a question. Bella has no idea what is plaguing Jane, but she has never seen her as nervous as she is now. The closer they draw to the castle, the more a feeling of foreboding gnaws in the pit of Bella's stomach. By the time she's standing at the extravagant, carved metal doors, she is nauseous from expectation.

"Your Majesty," Renee bows to Bella before repeating the motion at Jane and Esme, "Your Highnesses."

" _Sola_ Renee, thank you for taking care of affairs in our absence," Jane greets, "I trust that everything is as I left it?"

Renee nods shortly, but the gaze she exchanges with Jane catches Bella's attention. Something about their silent communication tells Bella that the mention of 'affairs' has a deeper meaning than originally interpreted. The duplicitousness of the moment erects the hairs on the back of her neck.

"Bella, Esme, and Alice," Jane says, "Will you please follow me?"

Alice's gasp stops Bella from agreeing. "Jane," Alice breathes unsteadily, "What have you done?"

Jane heads toward the staircase without a word. As Bella hastens behind, she throws a glance in the direction of the throne room. To think that only two weeks prior she'd been dueling with her father is an odd reality to accept. The castle she is meant to claim as her own feels like expired battled grounds and the black, lightless stairwell does nothing to contradict that notion. Breathing shallowly, she tries to ignore the way the potent stench seems to offend even her sense of taste. The effort helps to distract Bella from the fact that they are heading to the cage room.

Upon entering, everything looks as it has for countless years only it's shrouded in darkness. The difference is the dark red stain on the floor and the boarded up, solitary window. Bella is beginning to wonder why Jane would bring them to this part of the castle when a slight movement in her periphery catches her attention. She turns in the direction of the shuffle, pulse quickening as she anticipates facing her cage. Huddled in the back is a figure draped in dark clothing; nothing is discernible about its features until it moves again, allowing one tendril of its hair slip into view. With bloodcurdling horror, Bella realizes the tendril is silver.

" _Aro_?" Bella croaks, swallowing the initial vomit that had threatened to invade her mouth.

"Jane, what is going on?" Esme exhales unsteadily.

"After Isa and Prince Alec fell into unconsciousness, we were all concerned with returning them to the ship," Jane begins to explain nervously, "I instructed the unit to proceed with moving them, and promised that I would deal with Aro and Sulpicia's bodies. There hadn't been much to do with Sulpicia –her body was practically reduced to a pile of ash. As for Aro … he had been badly burned, but not as decimated. My fears of his survival were confirmed when I felt for his pulse –it was barely there, but present. Yet, it quickly became clear that although he was alive, he was powerless. He could barely open his eyes, let alone pose a threat."

"So why not finish him there?" Alice presses, "Why expend your energy bringing him to this cage, and risk him regaining his strength?"

"Why lie to us about his death?" Esme continues, "For two weeks you led us to believe justice had been achieved."

As Esme and Alice ply Jane with questions, Bella's mood drastically changes. The terror she'd initially felt at seeing her father alive, dissipates, and is replaced with a much darker, disturbing emotion. She looks to her sister and now understands the apprehension on her face. It becomes clear to Bella why Jane had been stressing; she'd been worried that Bella would be upset and reject her for lying about Aro's death. Perhaps she'd even worried that Bella would view her with disgust for keeping him imprisoned in the cage. But as Bella looks at the former king, she can only feel one thing –sinister glee.

"Stripping Aro of his powers achieved justice for _the nation_. Jane saved him in order to give us something more personal," Bella says, "Vengeance."

Whether Esme and Alice are in support of this, Bella cannot tell. However, she can't find it in herself to care for their reactions as she stares down the man who had reduced her life to that of a caged pet. A quick glance at Jane confirms that the same fury lingers in her stare, and that her sister is in complete agreement with any actions Bella might take going forward.

"If you do not want to be a part of this, now is the time to leave," Bella warns.

She is surprised when Esme and Alice remain rooted in their spot. She'd thought their earlier objections had meant they were opposed to this vengeful turn of events, but the resolve on their faces say otherwise. It has occurred to them that they can finally punish Aro for the misery he had introduced into their lives.

Jane grabs an abandoned mop handle and swings it against the bars of the cage. The clamor of the metal in the small room is jarring, but the discomfort is worth seeing as Aro jolts out of his sleep. As Alice pries the wooden plank from the window and allows sunlight to filter in, Bella can see the extent of his injuries. Oozing, bloody sores adorn nearly every inch of his skin. The luster that his absorption had given him had been only a temporary supplement; without it, he appears thinner than a sheet of parchment paper, and whiter than Cullenian snow. The remaining humane side of Bella feels remorseful for allowing him to endure such suffering, but then he opens his mouth.

"You always fly back to me, don't you-," he rasps.

A strangled cry erupts from him, as he grips his forehead with flaking fingers. Jane's piercing stare of concentration informs Bella that her sister is exercising her gift of pain.

"Jane," Aro pants after Jane has paused, "Glad to see you are back as well."

"I told you I wasn't done with you," Jane replies darkly.

Bella is struck by the emotionless inflection of her tone, as she has never before seen this side of her sister. At the same time, it isn't surprising that this harsher facet of Jane's personality exists; a woman who was secretly able to form an army against a monarchy must have some fortitude.

" _Itara,_ " Aro slowly moves his head to face Esme, "You only grow more beautiful."

"Do not insult me by calling me your 'wife,'" Esme growls, "You despicable, _monstrous_ man."

"You didn't always think that way of me," Aro muses, "And you, Alice? What have you to say about me?"

Alice merely stares in response, lips pursed in disgust. Bella isn't sure whether she remains silent out of defiance, or because she has nothing to say to him.

Aro yells out again, as Jane reapplies her ability. The anguished shouts fuel Bella's sadistic satisfaction. She searches inwardly for some inkling of guilt, but there is none to be found. The darkness inside of her wants him to hurt and hurt badly _._

"What was that for?" Aro spits.

"Your voice annoys me," Jane answers simply.

"I thought the darkness lay in Isabelle alone, but I was mistaken," Aro lifts an unsteady hand to point at Jane, "You have the devil in you as well."

"The only devil in this room is you," Esme accuses, "A cage, Aro? You kept my child in a _cage_! Not to mention the horrific way you degraded Jane at every turn –I am swearing to you now that no matter when I leave this world I will haunt you in the afterlife!"

"Such large promises," Aro sighs dismissively. He then looks to Bella, "Well, let's get on with it then. I assume you are going to be the one who kills me. Will you make it long; the way I had planned for your sweet Edward?"

Aro continues goading her, expecting an angered response matching the one he'd received from Esme. However, Bella merely smiles, content with the plan she had settled on the moment she saw Aro encaged.

She has nothing to prove to him.

Not anymore.

Alice inhales sharply as her eyes glaze over and she's transported into a vision. Once she regains awareness, her troubled stare tells Bella that she has seen what Aro's fate will be.

"Oh, Aro," Alice shakes her head, "Long is not even the beginning of it."

…

"Are you sure about this?" Jane asks as the carriage rolls to a stop.

Though Bella's body had protested at traveling again so soon after reaching Volturia, the rewards of this voyage outweigh the negatives. She extends her legs and rotates her neck, attempting to stretch out the stiffness her body had acquired over the past three days. A peek around the curtain reveals the desiccated, empty plains of the _Pylae_.

"Will you think lesser of me for it?" Bella counters with her own question.

"I worry that you underestimate the burden of subjecting another to suffering," Jane explains. "However, I could not be any happier with this decision."

"Then we are in agreement," Bella finalizes, "I will sleep easily when this is over."

The sisters share a final glance before exiting. Immediately, Bella's throat dries with the arid conditions surrounding her. She squints against the sand that is swept from the ground by the whipping winds. After grabbing the hem of her dress with one hand, she begins to walk toward the edge of the _Pylae,_ located only a handful of feet away. As she stares into the belly of the canyon, she is in awe of how she was able to survive all those months ago.

"Your Majesty," Renee addresses, "Shall we unload the prisoner?"

"Yes, please," Bella answers.

She surveys the vast expanse of land as several soldiers heft the large cage to where she stands. Inside, Aro rants, pulling against the chains that restrict him to the center of his confinement. It hadn't been an easy feat transporting the cage outside of the castle. First, Aro had been sedated, and then removed from the cell. Then, an architect had been tasked with deconstructing the cage, moving its pieces, and then reconstructing it outside of the castle walls. Lastly, Aro had been returned and shackled to its floor. He'd awoken in a fury, pulling against his restraints until the pain of the metal against his raw skin rendered him unconscious.

"So this is it? You're going to leave me out here to die?" Aro tirades. Jane, Esme, and Alice join Bella at the ledge, watching as their former king thrashes in his imprisonment like a frenzied animal. "You think that will make up for all the years of your pathetic life that you were _mine_?"

"That would be too merciful," Bella answers, "If I were to leave you here, you would die in three, maybe four days without water."

"I have people who are still loyal to me," Aro continues to fume, "They will get me out of here! I will escape and wreak havoc-,"

"No, you won't," Bella interrupts, "Because you will not be staying here."

" _What?_ " Aro seethes.

"See you at the bottom," Bella waves, and gives the cage a mental shove.

It takes quite a bit of exertion, but one thrust is all that is required. The cage wobbles unsurely before it topples over the lip of the canyon. Aro's screams decrescendo as he falls down … and down … and down. Bella waits a few seconds before following his descent, entering the _Pylae_ with the assistance of her wings. She trails behind the falling cage, keeping a close eye on its projection. When it's moments from meeting the ground, she pushes the boundaries of her telekinetic strength and lessens the impact of the crash. She wants the collision to hurt, but Aro is of no use to her dead.

"You..." Aro pants. His shortness of breath could be due to the pain of impact, or the shock of falling –either way, Bella is pleased. She rights the dented cage with a wave of her hand and walks close enough to its bars that if she wanted to reach out and touch Aro, she could.

"Here," Bella tosses a small metal key to him. Despite his disorientation, he manages to unlock his shackles. Before they can even clatter to the ground, Aro is in front of Bella, hands gripping the bars of his container. Spittle flies from his mouth as he says,

"I am going to kill everyone you love."

Bella leans in closer, her face millimeters from the features of which she is nearly a replica, "You will never see another day outside of this cage. You are going to remain here until your body is so fatigued with thirst and hunger that you become even more crazed than you already are. And when you think that you will get the reprieve of death, I will send someone to feed and nourish you –forcibly if need be –so that you are healthy enough to survive. Then I will repeat the process over and over and over again until I tire of the thought that somewhere, some place on this earth you are still breathing. Then, and only then, will I allow you to die. Because my life may have been yours, but your death is now _mine."_

"You ungrateful, sniveling rat!" Aro screams, reaching out desperately as Bella begins to walk away. "I will end you; do you understand that, Isabelle? I will destroy you!"

Bella allows herself a final glance at Aro, promising herself that this will be the last time she sees him alive.

Then, with her back turned to him she bids,

"Goodbye, Father."

* * *

 _ **Terminology**_

 _ **Itara**_ _–Wife [Volturian]._

* * *

" _Nothing changes until people decide to do the things they must, in order to bring about peace."_ _Shannon L. Alder_

~CH


	34. Swan: Epilogue

A/N: Wow, so this is it. I have to say, when I began this story, I had no clue it would turn out to be like this (which probably isn't the most comforting thing to hear as a reader, but I saved this confession for the end, didn't I?). There are several changes and inspirations that came along, but the greatest encouragement was through your responses and Fran's impeccable work. I'm including some final "Fun Facts / explanations" about Atmosphere at the end of the story in case you're interested, but otherwise, there are no important notices in the last A/N. I will also, over the next week or so, be going through to personally thank you for your reviews, so if I haven't responded to you in a while, just know that it is coming!

Final disclaimer: These characters, except for Lua, aren't mine.

Lastly, this chapter is dedicated to you lovely readers, Fran, and the awesome people on Pay It Forward.

Until next time!

* * *

 **PART III: SWAN**

 _~Swans s_ _ymbolize grace and beauty. They are a reminder of the possibility of transformation of something or someone into something beautiful to behold._ _1 ~_

* * *

 **Chapter 34: Epilogue**

 _~FIVE YEARS LATER~_

"I still think this is ridiculous," Bella grumbles.

"If you don't simmer down, I will bring Bree in here," Charlotte threatens.

Biting her tongue, Bella holds back the retort she had planned. Instead, she watches as her sister-in-law fondles her hair, attempting to style it into elaborate whorls. Charlotte, on the other hand, needed no assistance to achieve her lustrous, black curls. They seem to have only intensified over time, creating a thick forest of ringlets that travel far past her shoulders.

This isn't the only change Bella has noticed over the years. When Bella had returned to Forxx nearly two years after the Tri-Nation War (the name had caught on like fire), she had been shocked into silence at Charlotte's changes in appearance. The differences are subtle, but time had shaped Charlotte's face into that of an adult. Long gone is the childish plump of her cheeks, revealing beneath it a prominent bone structure to rival Edward's.

Charlotte's personality has matured as well. Granted, she is still the sarcastic-mouthed brat that Bella had come to love, but she is much more tempered. Bella supposes she has Peter to thank for this. By no means has he 'tamed' her –as a lioness can never truly be tamed –rather, his affection and pampering have softened Charlotte's prickly disposition.

Reciprocally, love has affected Peter as well. Though Charlotte had become the center of his world the moment they began courting, marrying her two years ago had intensified his dedication. In the years Bella, Edward, and Alec had been absent he worked to prove himself, making his way up in the ranks of the new policing unit of Forxx, the _guardi'a._ He is now, second in command for leading the forces. To say that Alice and Jasper are proud, is an understatement.

 _ **We're waiting for you.**_

Bella rolls her eyes at Alec's intrusion. The two haven't been able to connect mentally to the same magnitude as before the Guardian bond had been broken, but they can still communicate when in the same vicinity. This restriction has served them both well considering their current relationships: Bella with Edward, and Alec with Jane.

Yes, it had taken three years, but Alec finally wore down the elusive Volturi sister. Stoic and reserved, one would have never guessed that Jane had been secretly pining for Alec. In the three years that followed their separation, Alec had been relentless at maintaining contact and even made lengthy journeys to Volturia. Initially, Jane had rejected him, stating outright that she would never have any intention of returning his feelings. Another man may have given up and moved on to another, more accepting woman. However, the buoyant Cullenian prince persisted, respectably maintaining a friendship with Jane until she began to share his spark of affection –or rather, his _flame._ Alec, on many occasions, had ranted to Bella about his undying love for her sister. While he remained tempered in Jane's presence, mentally, he bombarded Bella with whining and impatience. Finally, when Jane revealed her affections, Alec became the happiest man in the three nations. Well, except for Edward, but that is a matter to be discussed at a later time.

For now, Bella is quite occupied. She stands behind the large oak doors of the Swann Castle, studying the gold embellishments that seem to glimmer. The colored glass embedded in the walls refracts the light streaming through the many windows, creating a multihued display. When the reconstruction of the castle had been brought underway two years ago, Bella had only two requests: the first was to include as many windows as possible while still maintaining the safety of the structure, and the second was to preserve the integrity of the original castle's walls. The unique colors of the Swann Castle set it apart from the castles of the other two nations; the black of the Volturi Castle, and the white of the rebuilt Cullenian Castle. All other additions were envisioned by the lead architect, Benjamin Chen'I, a man who, half a decade ago, had exchanged his horse for her carriage, so that Bella, Jacob, and Seth could escape Aryzonae.

Bella and Edward are more than pleased with the end result. The castle is audaciously large, encompassing acres upon acres of land. Clearing the immediate area around the formation had been a sore point for Bella, given the destruction of most of the natural habitat. However, the resurrected space gave way for the cramped citizens of Forxx to expand and live in houses that were no longer crumbling due to overpopulation in the previously smaller area. Furthermore, the castle is not merely an establishment removed from the people. It contains several common areas and vendor markets that allow the citizens to interact regularly with the royal family and appointed nobility. And lastly, the castle provided Bella and Edward with a much-needed stable home.

Though the two are now stationed in Forxx, this is not to say that they've forgotten about their respective nations. Jane and Alec reside in Volturia as the Duchess and Duke, while Carlisle and Esme hold the equivalent position in Cullenia. They oversee the immediate affairs of the nation, but for major complications or decisions, they report to their respective monarchs. To maintain a personable relationship with their subjects, Bella and Edward regularly return to both Volturia and Cullenia to spend a few months updating themselves with the current culture. But for now, they will live in Forxx where they can take some time to themselves.

Being separated had been difficult. The first year and a half after Edward and Bella said their goodbyes, they were so overwhelmed with stabilizing their nations that they had no time to visit one another. They frequently wrote, exchanging essay-length letters detailing their daily pastimes and persistent fears. During that period, Bella shuttled between Forxx and Volturia to personally administer to specific affairs in both nations. Were it not for Jane's help with overseeing matters, Bella isn't sure how she could have handled the seemingly never-ending stress. In the second year, upon one of Bella's excursions to Forxx, she decided she'd had enough of speaking to Edward through torn and tear-stained papers. She surprised him with a visit to Lunaria, where he was residing with Carlisle. The stay included countless rounds of lovemaking and nightly assurances that the two would one day be together without interruption. In the fourth year after the Tri-Nation War, their promises became reality. Not only did it feel as if the distance was slowly eating away at them, but there were certain circumstances, which required them to be together.

This is how Bella finds herself, five years later, standing in the Swann Castle with sweat accumulating on her palms. She wipes her hands against the skirt of her white, silk dress and takes a few a steadying breaths. With a roll of her eyes, she reminds herself that this is not the first –and certainly won't be the last –occasion on which she will address her people. Furthermore, she's certain that if she delays this moment any longer, Charlotte is going to drag her through the door by her wings. However, maybe there is a chance the princess will take pity on her if she relays her nerves?

"Oh, no, I know that face," Charlotte wags her finger in chastisement, "Nothing you can say will stop this from happening. You are being ridiculous."

"I truly don't see why this is necessary," Bella whines, quite unbecomingly. If only her people could see her now.

"Because you have ruled this nation for five years without a coronation, which is absolutely appalling," Charlotte hisses, "And truthfully should not be legal."

"We're still adjusting some of the older laws…" Bella grumbles.

"Why are you so difficult?" Charlotte asks. "You have already done the hardest part. You're already their Queen. You just need to accept the crown."

"Wait, no one informed me of a crown!"

Charlotte seems ready to give a response, but instead, exchanges her frustrated glare for a serene expression. Another might believe this to be a concession, but Bella knows better.

Charlotte is about to do something terrifying.

Before Bella can even think to defend herself, Charlotte gives her a forceful push. The oak doors swing open with ease, allowing Bella to stumble onto the balcony. The crowd that had been boisterously calling for their Queen to exit becomes painfully silent as Bella trips into view. If it weren't for Jacob's steadying grasp, she would have been sprawled out before the citizens of at least four different nations.

To her left, seated in chairs of honor, Alec and Edward spare her an understanding glance; they both know that Charlotte has had a hand in this unfortunate entrance. Bella is tempted to flee back inside, but knows that despite their sympathies, Alec and Edward would drag her back to the premises if need be. Accepting the realization that she has no way out of this predicament, Bella smoothes her dress, straightens her back, and faces the thousands of people below her.

"My beloved citizens and guests," Bella speaks, "I thank you for being here today. But more importantly, I am eternally grateful for your support of our nations."

The crowd erupts, chanting and calling out Bella's name until she lifts a hand to calm them.

"Truthfully, I did not want a coronation," Bella shares, "It seemed trivial to me to receive a crown when the resources could be spent elsewhere. For the past five years, you have accepted me with open arms, and I do not need a ceremony to tell me this. However, as I stand before you, I realize that this investiture is not for you to show your acceptance of me –it is for me to pledge my allegiance to you."

Applause interrupts once more, and Bella closes her eyes to bask in the noise. She allows the sounds of thousands of men, women, and children alive and loving to invigorate her.

"I hope that my actions thus far have been enough to show you that I am here to serve you all –that I care for _all_ of you. In under a decade, we have reduced our poverty level, encouraged the thriving of local businesses, and achieved the strongest, inter-nation relations of the past century. We have housed our homeless, increased education initiatives for our children, and tripled our militia forces. We have resuscitated our nations in the wake of war and strife. I say 'we' because none of this would have been possible without each and every one of you. Without your persistence, support, and innovation, we would still be the stagnant land we were expected to be, the one that would amount to nothing. But today, I proudly stand before all of you who have far surpassed what anyone could have dreamed was possible."

Bella takes a breath, centering herself so that her tears do not impede her speaking. She looks out to all the faces, staring enraptured as she pours her heart out to them, much like they had five years ago. Black, green, white, purple, blue, fanged, furred, winged, short, tall, two-headed … sunchild or moonchild, they are all united here to support her _–_ a girl who had once believed herself to be a pathetic, feeble bird.

"Five years ago I asked you to accept me as your Queen," Bella says, "Now I'm here to thank you for giving me that honor. You have bettered me, fought alongside me, and lifted me up. There is flight in me because there is flight in _you._ And I promise, for however long you continue to have me, I will ensure that we always continue to soar. _Un'i Is'ia Forxia._ "

The citizens cheer; shouting and singing their blessings to their Queen. They only silence once the trees in the distance begin to rustle, signaling the main event of the ceremony. Finding the coronation practices for the Swann family was no easy feat, but with Esme's help, Charlotte had made the preparations. One of the requirements was to host the event on the windiest day of the year. It had annoyed Charlotte to no end that her hard work on Bella's hair would be destroyed, but the weather was integral to the ceremony.

The wind begins to howl, whipping across the fields and castles with enough strength to strip the Forxian flag from its pole. Bella watches as the winged citizens each pluck a solitary feather. Those without wings are provided with one from the circulating castle staff. When all have been supplied, the court announcer blows the first wail of his horn. Every person present, Alec and Edward included, hold their feathers in the air. The second blow gives the next signal; the crowd begins chanting,

" _Un'i Is'ia Forxia … Un'i Is'ia Forxia … Un'i Is'ia Forxia."_

Finally, when the next bout of wind arrives, they release their plumes into the current. Thousands of colored feathers, carry through the air. So many drift through the atmosphere that for a moment, Bella can distinguish nothing before her. All she can see is the plumage, each feather representative of a living soul. Though it is not required of her, she plucks a gray tuft from her back and releases it into the wind: she dedicates it to all those who had fought and died so that she could stand here now. As the feathers settle at her feet, she gives her people a smile. They look back at her, faces stained with tears but widened with smiles. Looking at them, she can't remember why she'd opposed her coronation in the first place.

~SWAN~

"I saw that white feather you released earlier," Bella growls as she stalks beside Edward, climbing the fourth flight of stairs to their room.

"Do you think Seth is awake this time?" Edward deflects.

"Do not try to distract me, Edward Cullen," Bella huffs, as they enter their bedroom, "If I see even the _inkling_ of a bald spot-,"

" _Shh,_ " Seth interrupts, pointing to the sleeping child in his arm.

Immediately, the wildness of the world melts away. Bella's heart swells, as she looks at the brown-haired bundle swaddled in Seth's arms. As the baby girl yawns, Bella grips Edward's hand, fearing that she has woken. However, a few seconds pass and the child's purple eyes remain unseen. Edward releases a breath of relief.

"Seth, thank you once again," Edward bids, accepting the sleeping infant with one hand while reaching up to ruffle the boy's hair with the other. Seth nods bashfully in response. Five years had given him quite the growth spurt, but had not diminished his obsession with Edward in the slightest. "I know you had to miss the coronation, but we really appreciate it."

"It's okay, King Ed," Seth shrugs, "Parties aren't really my thing anyway. Plus, you know Heidi and I always have fun."

"She's a year old …" Edward replies in confusion.

"And yet, she still plays chess better than you," Seth cackles on his way out, "Night, Bella."

"I'm starting to think he uses my 'King' title in jest," Edward begins to whine.

"Be quiet and hand me my daughter," Bella hushes, already removing Heidi from his arms.

" _Our_ daughter," Edward corrects.

The correction is futile, as Bella centers all of her attention on the sleeping beauty in her arms. With a gentle stroke, she traces Heidi's blushed cheeks, reveling in the softness. She then tucks a finger into one of the already formed curls, one again thankful that it had turned out brown and not silver. Not that Bella would not have loved her child any way she appeared, but the silver hair would be a cruel reminder of the past. Bella had already gone through many challenges through her pregnancy, and she believed she deserved a reprieve.

When she had learned that she was with child at the beginning of the fourth year following the Tri-Nation War, her initial reaction was of joy. Bella had never given deep thought to motherhood, but having a child with Edward seemed right to her. Immediately, she sent word to him, anxious as to what would be his reply. His responding letter was nearly twenty pages long, filled to the margins with how exceedingly happy he felt (awarding him with the title of the happiest man in all the nations). As there were still a few months left before the Swann Castle would be finished, the two agreed to conclude their business in Volturia and Cullenia, and then convene in Forxx once Bella was further along in her pregnancy.

The physical changes were difficult to endure, but this was expected with pregnancy. What hadn't been expected was the anxiety that afflicted Bella. Her stresses weren't the usual worries about correct parenting or motherly knowledge – no, her issues were much more haunting.

Firstly, she worried (somewhat irrationally) that she would be unable to hold her child.

What if the child angered her and her absorption was activated?

What if she means to give her baby a loving caress, but instead, drains her life?

Granted, Bella had not had an episode of lost control since before the Tri-Nation War, but her insecurities reared with such an ugly head that she began attributing weaknesses to herself. As if this weren't enough to perturb her, she then began to project her issues with Esme onto herself. The years had done well to strengthen Bella's relationship with her mother (and subsequently, Alice), but all was certainly not forgiven. The two did not fight frequently, but when they did, it often ended in shouting and resolved in tearful apologies.

The pregnancy exacerbated Bella's past hurts; she began to wonder if she, too, would be forced to, or worse, willingly choose to leave her child.

What if an enemy threatened harm and she was forced to abandon her son or daughter to the care of someone else?

What if illness, or war, or famine struck and her infant could not survive the conditions?

What if Edward became the reason she was separated from her child, like Aro had been for Esme?

This last question sent Bella into a stint of hopelessness. She began withdrawing from her friends and family, refusing to leave her room in Volturia except to eat and use the washrooms. Her isolation was so intense that Edward came for her several months earlier than planned. After receiving a letter from Jane and realizing that Bella's replies were coming less often and sounding unenthusiastic, he decided it was time to support her in person. Bella refused to let him in upon his arrival. She stubbornly blocked the door, until, in an act of desperation, Edward burned down the slab completely. The next few weeks were spent talking through her doubts. There were no easy solutions and her fears weren't quelled immediately, but speaking with him helped to clarify her feelings. However, there was one thing the two settled on that alleviated her stress considerably –executing Aro.

It was time.

Four years compared to Bella's twelve was a merciful sentence, but Edward and Bella didn't want to deliver their child into a world where Aro was still alive –imprisoned or not. He'd been rotting in his cage just as Bella had promised; regularly fed, watered, and resuscitated by Bella's border patrol soldiers. Each time they reported back to her, they spoke of his steady fury. It was almost impressive how long Aro believed he would escape from his confinement. Nevertheless, he finally lost his fervor two years into his incarceration. Damaged and defeated, he appealed for death. Unfortunately for him, Bella and Jane still had not an ounce of remorse for their expiring father. Dealing with repairing the nation he had so flippantly destroyed was a daily reminder of his cruelty and that he deserved no leniency.

This is not to say that keeping him alive was an entirely emotionless affair. Knowing that somewhere out in the word Aro could still be conspiring against her often made Bella paranoid. It was as if there was still a piece of darkness marring her celebrations; a blemish that couldn't fade while Aro continued living.

Edward, though supportive of Bella's decision, worried that she underestimated the mental strain of subjecting someone to extensive torture. He wanted her to receive the satisfaction of vengeance, but did not want her to grow cold hearted. This being said, it pleased him to no end knowing that Aro was suffering, considering that he had taken his parents away from him.

In the end, they decided that it was time to rid the nations of Aro once and for all. Renee, who had become a very trusted companion to the Volturi family, was tasked with ensuring that Aro was indeed deceased. Using a gruesome form of verification, she confirmed his death by sending for his head. The execution was swift –Bella had exhausted her need to torture him, and was ready to move forward with her life. The moment Renee reported that Aro was dead, Bella felt the weight of over fifteen years lift from her shoulders. Darkness had truly been eradicated.

The final term of her pregnancy was more peaceful. She returned to Forxx, since she and Edward had agreed on their heir being born in the central nation. Esme followed to give her support as Bella became less mobile and prepared for motherhood.

And then, on one glorious summer evening when both the sun and the moon were in the sky, Heidi Swann Cullen-Volturi was born.

"I see you've finally set her down," Edward slips his arms around Bella's waist from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder as they both look into the bassinet.

"How can you even bear to look away from her?" Bella asks, "It's a wonder I was able to concentrate through the coronation."

"I'm glad you were able to enjoy yourself," Edward hums, "But I admit I missed my alone time with my two favorite girls."

"Don't let Charlie hear you say that," Bella giggles.

"Ah, she knows this is different," Edward smiles into Bella's skin.

"It is, isn't it?" Bella agrees, "I thought when I fell in love with you that I had felt the full capacity of affection for someone. But Heidi proved me wrong. My heart has grown impossibly larger."

"As has mine," Edward kisses Bella's neck tenderly, "Did you find any bald spots?"

Bella slaps him away playfully and reaches out to extend one of Heidi's small, white wings. They're comically miniature in comparison to Bella's own, but the fluffy additions are an adorable fit on her daughter. Flying won't come for another couple of years, and for that both parents are thankful. Bella couldn't stand Edward using one of Heidi's feathers in the coronation ceremony let alone watch her child fly around. She inspects her child's wings for a little longer (they appear to be fully covered) before her attention is drawn to something much more intriguing –the beginnings of a star insignia in the center of Heidi's back.

Truthfully, Bella had been upset when she had seen the marking a few days after Heidi's birth, and Edward had shared the same sentiment. She'd thought, with the banishing of both hers and Alec's insignias, that the line of the Guardians had been broken.

"Come to bed, Queen Isabelle," Edward beckons tiredly.

"I'll be right there," Bella answers, "Goodnight, my fiery King. I love you."

"Until the sun burns out," he yawns, responding the way he does every night.

Bella's candle is the only remaining light in the chamber as she pulls up a seat beside Heidi. Her stare is fixed so intently on the infant's insignia that she jumps when Lua flies into the room. With a sigh, Bella invites the bird into her lap, stroking her companion as Edward's soft snores begin to fill the night.

"How can he sleep so easily when …" Bella grumbles, eyes drawing back to the half-star. "Do I have a right to be worried, Lua?"

Lua tweets softly in response, falling into her own sleep. As Bella remains the only person awake, she takes advantage of the free time to reflect.

Why is she so worried about Heidi being a Guardian?

Bella's own experience had been a grueling one; in a sense, her life had not been her own. There were times when the weight of her sadness and responsibility was nearly crippling. To know that the fate of the nations, the lives of many, and the fulfillment of destinies all depended on your actions was a feeling powerful enough to break any person. How many times had Bella cried out in confusion, wondering what her true purpose was?

Is it the fact that Heidi's life, and subsequently her death, will be intricately linked to another Guardian? This is certainly a factor, but perhaps, if Heidi and her companion can fulfill their life task, their bond will be broken. Or it is even possible that there is no other task to accomplish, and the mark of the Guardians is simply a reminder of a past obligation, which had already been achieved.

Unfortunately, nothing about Heidi's future has been revealed. Alice has not had any prophecies that might shed light on what the newest Guardian's fate might be.

However, to focus only on the negative aspects of Bella's experience would be unfair. Becoming the Guardian had opened opportunities, instigated journeys, and introduced her to the people she has come to love. For all the sadness, equally, there were times when she had been filled with enough happiness that she almost didn't believe her life was a reality.

She had crossed three nations, become Queen to two of them (Queen Consort in the third), and helped bettered the lives of thousands. If this is the type of destiny in store for Heidi, then Bella has no objections.

But how does Bella explain all of this to her daughter when Heidi is of age? How does she relate her experience to convey the gravity, but not incite fear?

What would she tell her?

"I would tell you that no matter your fate, I will always be proud of you," Bella whispers to Heidi, standing with Lua cupped in her palm. She presses a light kiss to her daughter's brow, places Lua into her nest, and heads to bed. Initially, she tries to sleep, but her mind is still compiling the list of things she would want to tell Heidi:

 _Do not underestimate your mind._ It is your most powerful gift, and if you nourish and protect it, it will serve as your most deadly weapon.

 _You are the Guardian, but you are not alone._ Not only do you have a partner as your cosmic counterpart, but you also have the stars that shine brightly beside you.

 _Do not be afraid to love._ In a world that breeds darkness and hate, love is the tool to conquer it. Let yourself be loved, and love in return.

 _In you there is flight._ This last thought, as Bella's eyelids begin to droop, brings a smile to her face. Because of Aro, she'd viewed birds to be weak and pitiful, when in truth, they are remarkable creatures. From imitating songs to delivering messages through times of war, birds have proven to be formidable. If Heidi were ever to be likened to a bird in her lifetime, Bella would advise her to take it as a compliment. She would tell her that to be called a bird is to be called graceful and beautiful; a reminder that in her, there is flight. Therefore, to be called a bird is no longer an insult. How could it be?

After all, birds do have the best view.

* * *

 _Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure._ _It is our light, not our darkness that most frightens us. ~Marianne Williamson_

* * *

1 Swan definition credit to: the Universe of Symbolism (website)

* * *

Q&A:

 _ **How did you think of Atmosphere?**_

I actually began writing this story several years ago under the title "Taunting Orbits". The original Guardians, "Arsinoe" and "Beauregard," were siblings escaping from a corrupt monarchy. At that point in time I hadn't been writing for fanfic, and I'd never even thought of allowing others to read my writing. It was an escape for me, and I'd spend each night attempting to write. Unfortunately, the laptop I'd saved it on broke, and the story was lost. But now that I think back on it, it was for the better. I don't think my writing skills were ready for the story.

 ** _Did Alec and Bella ever have romantic potential?_**

There was originally going to be a love triangle between Alec, Bella, and Edward. However, I've come to realize that I don't particularly like love triangles, and with all that was happening in the plot, I didn't need more complications. Plus, I thought Jane needed some lovin!

 _ **Why the "bird" theme?**_

I hadn't planned on the "bird" theme being such a prominent aspect of the story when planning it. It was only when I heard the song "Atmosphere" by Mree, that I was inspired to incorporate it. I am so happy that I was able to weave it in as a theme. Furthermore, having Lua as an actual physical bird counterpart to Bella gave me another character to play with and challenge myself as a writer.

 ** _Why keep Aro alive?_**

I hope I was able to convey throughout the story that although Bella remains unbelievably optimistic and good-hearted after her captivity, in the end, Aro did plant some darkness in her. My intention for scenes like Bella lying about Mistress Pope, having a thirst for killing her adversaries, and allowing Aro to suffer is to show that realistically, someone does not come out of mental duress for over a decade without some scars. However, I like to think that it is Bella's overall goals that define her; for instance, she lied about Mistress Pope to ensure the mission wasn't jeopardized, she ultimately killed people who served a threat to her, and Aro ... well, that one was purely for vengeance. He was powerless and confined at the bottom of the _Pylae,_ and no longer posed a threat. And even if I personally don't believe in that extremity of revenge, it was something Jane and Bella needed for themselves.

 _ **Why have Alec as the Guardian instead of Edward?**_

For all of you who shipped Edward as the Guardian, I apologize. The worst part is that in my first attempt of writing the story, he actually _**was**_ the Guardian. However, in the interest of conflict and the element of surprise, I chose Alec. Charlotte was definitely a contender, but I wanted the arc of her storyline to include a maturity not dependent on the Guardian prophecy. Furthermore, Edward's achilles is Bella. Frequently it is seen that he overreacts and is overprotective of Bella, often to the point of negligence of his own country. In my head, Edward would even give up Cullenia for her, which is why I imagined that if Edward were the Guardian, he'd have even more of an issue fulfilling his duty.

 _ **Is there going to be a sequel?**_

Unfortunately, no. As much as I enjoyed writing Atmosphere, I feel like a certain calibre for this story has been set that I myself might not be able to meet again (that wasn't meant to sound as self-deprecating as it does). I would rather leave the story as it is, well-rounded and finished, rather make promises of a sequel that could fall short. That being said, if inspiration hits, I am not one to completely reject the possibility.

 _ **Are you planning to publish?**_

This is another answer in the negative. I adore writing, but it's not my primary focus (as my posting schedule might have informed you). That's why I love fanfic -it allows me to exercise my creativity in a community of supportive and awesome (and fucking hilarious) people. For that reason, I'll continue writing (I hope) and posting here. I also don't intend to remove Atmosphere from the site, so if you want to re-read it (which would be so flattering to me) then it will be here!

 _ **What's next?**_

I have no idea. I have a few plot bunnies hopping around, but otherwise my mind is a (relatively) blank canvas. Feel free to throw out suggestions or encouragement so I can get started on a new story [through FB or PM].

But until then, thank you all so much for reading Atmosphere.


End file.
